Haunting Life
by mytruthaboutlife
Summary: Mai, a sixteen year old student who works part time at Shibuya Psychic Research, faces the tough cases week after week. But, with her team of friends next to her, she finds it hard to mind. The ghost hunt continues...
1. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 1

I so do not own Ghost Hunt. This is just a Fanfic

**Chapter 1- The Case**

* * *

July 14

Day 1

I ran through the cave, my heart pounding and my chest heaving; the only thing keeping me going was shear will. He was behind me, I knew it. But hold on, who was chasing me? And why? Oh well, I couldn't stop now. I had to get out of this cave. I saw the opening and was relieved. Outside the caves, the moon shone brilliantly. I ran into the trees, choosing not to stop for a bit longer until I came upon the spring. I looked for a long while into the hot water, entranced by the image of moon and stars in it. I felt a hand from behind me and I plunged,headfirst, into the boiling depths. He held me under, horrible seconds passing as my air began to run out. Finally I breathed in the water, choking until I lay still.

I woke shrieking in my bedroom. It was as normal as ever. I sighed and picked up the alarm clock beside my bed and shrieked again.

"7:30!? I'm going to be late!"

Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. Around a year ago, I came to work for Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR. My boss, Kazuya Shibuya, is a pig headed, narcissistic jerk. That's where I came up with his nickname, Naru the Narcissist. He's only seventeen.

I made it to the trains just as the door was closing. I looked at my watch; five minutes to go. Oh geez I hope the train goes fast. I got off at my stop with two minutes left. Racing through the streets I couldn't help but wonder how angry he would be if I were late. I burst through the door just as my watched changed to eight. Casting my eyes over the quiet office, I exhaled in relief. I made it.

"Mai, tea." There he was, the same sarcastic, indifferent Naru. I nodded, too out of breath to say anything, and went to the small kitchenette. As I put the kettle on the stove, a tall, black headed man walked in.

"Oh, good morning Lin, how are you today?" He didn't reply in the slightest. I smiled at him as he looked me over once. I was used to the way he acted. He wasn't mean at all. He just was no nonsense. Okay, maybe he is a little mean, but not like Naru. Like the time when I thought Lin hated me because I was Japanese and he was Chinese. He apologized, seeming truly sorry that he had upset me. So it's alright when he acts like this because I know it's truly not in meanness. The phone began to ring as I waited for the water to boil.

"Mai, phone." That on the other hand—I could never be quite sure. I ran to get it.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, this is Taniyama Mai, how may we help you?" I said.

"Uh, yes, I am Osuka Kaname and I was uh wondering if I could come in and speak with you. There is something, well your going to think I am crazy." I chuckled.

"Well, Ms. Osuka, believe me, we aren't unused to hearing unusual stories. You shouldn't worry about us judging you." The kettle began to whistle.

"Mai, tea." What!? Why doesn't he get it, I'm on the phone?! Yeesh. I walked to the kitchen and, holding the phone between my head and my shoulder, took the kettle off the stove.

"Still, I would feel better talking to you in person, if you don't mind that is," said Kaname.

"Of course not, let me find an opening and we will schedule an appointment." I walked back to my desk and grabbed my date planner.

"Alright Ms. Osuka, how does Wednesday at two p.m. sound?" I asked.

"Yes that sounds great, thank you Ms. Taniyama." She got off the line, so I put the phone down and finished fixing the tea.

"Here you go, Naru," I said, smiling as I placed the tea on his desk. He didn't thank me, as usual. I felt a twinge of annoyance, but I brushed it off.

"The phone call?" he asked, looking in his black book.

"Oh, her name was Osuka Kaname, apparently she has an issue. The poor woman sounded so frightened, she wouldn't even tell me what was wrong over the phone," I said quietly, worried about the woman.

"And so how are we to know she isn't lying or even what to expect?" he asked condescendingly.

"Well, I scheduled her for the day after tomorrow at two in the afternoon. I figured you would like to decide for your self."

"Do not take it upon yourself to make such decisions in the future," he said coldly.

"Hey! This woman is really scared! Don't get mad at me about it!" I yelled and stormed out of the office. Then I turned around real quick and went back in.

"Oh, by the way, you have a doctors appointment at three today." Naru nodded. "And…"

"And?" he asked in a very, "oh great you're going to talk," manner. I felt the annoyance creeping up at me again. But I had to remember that I was asking for some time off.

"And, since you and Lin will be gone. I wondered if it would be all right if I closed up for a bit and went shopping. I mean I have been working everyday non-stop. It would only take a couple of hours; I just need a few things." He looked at me steadily.

"Fine, but pick up some more supplies for the office while you are out, I will have Lin prepare a list for you, and be back in three hours-you will clock the time you leave and get back." I was so surprised and excited that he said yes that I just exclaimed, "Yes of course! You can count on me boss!" I practically flew out of the room in my excitement. As I left, I didn't see the small little smirk form on his lips.

"All right, good bye now Naru and Lin!" I called at them as they walked out of the room. I smiled.

All right, first I need to change the answering machine…

"Hi, this is Shibuya Psychic Research. I am Taniyama Mai. Our office will be closed for the next three hours today. Please leave a message or call back when our office re-opens and we will be happy to listen to your issue. Thank you."

Next I need to turn off all the lights and put a sign on the door.

Finally I was walking happily to the subway.

The shops were bustling and full of shoppers. I decided first to get some knew clothes. I enjoyed looking through the racks. I had saved up for almost two months now and it seemed to pay off because there were a lot of cute things out. I spent nearly an hour looking and trying things on. I left with several bags weighing me down and went to the grocery store. There I got all of the things I needed and some more tea for the office. I then went to the office shop and picked up the other stuff we needed. I realized I had thirty minutes left and sighed. I had wanted to do some more shopping but there goes that idea.

Naru and Lin were not back when I got in. I wrote down the time I left and returned on a sheet of paper before putting it on Naru's desk. I changed the message on the machine back to the usual one and turned the air conditioner on. Sitting down at my desk, I found the group of files Naru wanted me to put away earlier. I took this up until I heard Naru and Lin return. I came out of the backroom.

"Tea, Mai," he said as usual.

"Okay," I said, running into the kitchen. "Naru?" I said as he passed. He paused.

"You didn't leave me any money to buy that stuff so I was wondering when I was going to be reimbursed."

"You won't be," he said coolly.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "What do you mean I won't be getting reimbursed, Naru? I spent MY money on that stuff."

"Well, when you're not here you take away from MY money so think of it as us being even." He walked off as I stared indignantly after him. THAT JERK!

July 16

Day 2

I arrived early to the office that day. Naru wasn't there yet and so I opened up without him. Looking at the day planner, I remembered Ms. Osuka's appointment. Oh man, this place is too dirty to have visitors.

Ever since our last case, where Naru had collapsed from using his powers, Lin and I had been more focused on taking care of him than much else. If only he had stayed in the hospital until the doctor had released him we wouldn't have to be so worried about him. I sighed as I took the vacuum and began to run it along the carpet as I waited on the kettle to boil. Eight o'clock came and went and still no sign of Naru. Lin came in at eight fifteen.

"Good morning Lin," I said cheerfully as I finished dusting the main room's coffee table. He nodded to me. "Would you like some tea?" I asked. He didn't answer me but instead looked around the room and said, "Where's Naru?"

"I—uh—don't know. He hasn't come in yet." Lin's face tightened. He walked to my phone and dialed a number.

"Dammit, no answer," he growled, slinging the receiver back onto the base. I began to get worried as well. "Mai, I'm going out. If Naru comes in, call me at this number." He wrote something on a little piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it quietly. Oh man, Naru, where are you? The phone rang and I ran to it.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping against hope for good news.

"Hello is Shibuya Kazuya there?" asked the woman.

"Oh, uh no this is his assistant, Taniyama Mai," I said, "He isn't in yet, may I take a message for him?"

"Well actually, you see I am from Dr. Honda's office. I am calling regarding Mr. Shibuya's appointment yesterday," she said, a sense of awkwardness in her voice.

"Oh, yes, did he have tests done or something?" I asked, grabbing for a scrap of paper to jot down any notes.

"Well no, you see, he never showed up for it. I was wondering if there were circumstances surrounding that reason." I froze, eyes wide. I let the pen I had picked up fall from my hands. Didn't show up?

"Um—I'm very sorry, he must have forgot, we've been very busy." What a lie! Naru, what are you thinking?

"Well, would you like to reschedule?" she asked, oblivious to my distress.

"Yes, but I need to speak with him about when he wants to so if you could just give me the number of your office." She complied and I hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen to take the kettle off the stove. The door opened and I spun around.

"NARU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I shrieked, running up to him.

"That is none of your business, get me some tea." I was taken aback by his tired voice. He walked to one of the couches and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked pale—paler than usual—and there was a touch of darkness under his eyes. I looked at him with worried eyes. He doesn't look so well.

He looked up at me. "Did you not hear me, Mai? I said tea?" I snapped back to reality and ran to fulfill is request. As I sat the cup down, he grabbed it and drank deeply. I looked at him for a moment and then remembered Lin.

The dial tone rang once before he picked up. "Yes!?" he asked, breathless. Wow, he was worried.

"He—he just got in, Lin," I stammered, looking up at the back of his head. Lin sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment," he said. The other end of the line clicked as Lin hung up and I put the receiver down. As I straitened up, the piece of paper I used to write down the number of the doctor's office caught my eye. Anger and indignation rose within me as my fists closed and began to shake. I walked back to the couches and sat across from him as he sipped at his tea.

"What?" he asked, obviously annoyed by my glare.

"Why did you miss your doctor's appointment yesterday?"

"That's not your business," he said coldly.

"Why not!?" I shrieked, standing up-my fists making their way to my chest. "You go off and not show up this morning and worry both me and Lin! Then I find out you didn't go to your appointment, and…and," I sat back down, running out of steam, an overwhelming sense of worry taking me over instead. I placed my face in my hands. He just looked at me steadily.

"And what?" he asked in the same flat tone as usual. Before I could even begin to think of a response, Lin burst through the door panting. We both looked at him. He straitened up and walked to Naru.

"Mai, give us a moment," said Naru. I was about to argue, but then I caught the look on Lin's face. Wow, he _looks_ really stressed. I stood and stalked off to the kitchen. I busied myself by making Naru another cup of tea and then Lin and myself some. I heard them arguing quietly. Soon after, Lin came in. I handed him his cup of tea and he took it without a word.

"Lin," I said, not quite masking all the anger in my voice. "Why did you not make Naru go to his doctor's appointment?" Lin stayed silent for a bit before saying, "You know Naru."

I slammed my cup down causing Lin to look at me. "I do know Naru, but we can't let him keep doing this. He's…he's going to get himself killed," I finished softly. Lin looked at me with an odd look in his eyes as I picked up the tea I had made for Naru and took it to him. Naru looked up from his notebook as I sat down the tea. He didn't say anything as I gathered up the other cup and garbage on his desk.

"When can I reschedule your doctor's appointment?" I asked, my annoyance plain in my voice. He looked back down.

"Don't, I have no interest in going to such things," he said calmly.

"Well too bad because you're going to, and that's final," I snapped at him.

"And since when do you find the authority to say I am doing so," he said calmly. This question caused me to stop. I put my fist to my chest and looked down.

"I—I don't, but you honestly can't expect me to not worry. Especially when you come in here looking dead on your feet. You _don't_ look well and you not following normal procedure bugs me—us. Lin and I and everyone else have been so worried about you. I mean you almost _died_ and now you're acting like you're immortal! You aren't-get that through your head before—before," I lost my stream of thought and left before the tears in my eyes fell over and he saw. Lin watched as I went and sat at my desk but didn't say anything and went back to what he was doing eventually. The silence went on for most of the rest of that morning.

At exactly two, the door to the front room opened and a woman entered. I stood and walked to her, bowing.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, I'm Taniyama Mai, is there something I can do for you?" I stood back up and gasped, noticing a black eye tarnishing her amber skin.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone, I am Osuka Kaname," she said.

"Oh, I see, please come in and have a seat, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," she said with a smile. I made a fresh pot and then walked to Naru's office.

"Naru, Ms. Osuka is here," I called cheerfully.

Before too long the three of us were settled around Ms. Osuka, listening intently.

"My husband recently bought an old hot springs resort. But something about it isn't right. About a week after we began renovations, things started disappearing and we would hear banging noises or voices. My daughter even says she saw an apparition."

"What about that bruise around your eye?" asked Naru.

"I was walking through the hallway when a rock hit me in the head. This is what is left of a-bad concussion. But the real reason i came is my youngest son, Inori, has fallen ill at the haunting, but every time we attempt to remove him from the premises, his heart stops."

My eyes opened wide at this news. That poor kid!

"Please sir, I beg you, you must help us!" she cried. Naru looked up at her, his calm belaying the urgency of her situation.

"How soon can you have us?" he asked. I smiled in relief. So he was going to help her?

"Right away!" she cried. "Please."

"We will come Thursday evening. Please have a room for us to put our equipment in and seven rooms for us to sleep in."

"Yes of course, they will be."

"Now then, if that's all, Mai will see you out. Good day," he said and he went to his office. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Will Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	2. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Tea**

* * *

July

Day 3

Lin, Naru, and I drove out to the hot springs. There wasn't much talking, but i enjoyed watching the country pass by outside my window. I was actually in high spirits because Masako wouldn't be able to work for us for several weeks due to her show. True it was a hindrance to our investigation, but i preferred it that Naru and her were not together at all. But, happy as i was, i could not forgo the sense of dread that nagged in the back of my mind.

We pulled up and I hopped out almost immediately.

"Wow!" I cried looking at the incredible resort.

"Mai, in the future wait for the car to be completely stopped before you go jumping out," said Naru as he and Lin stepped out. We walked inside together. Kaname met us at the door. She and i bowed at the same time.

"Welcome, thank you for coming, but i had thought there were more of you," she said, looking the three of us over.

"Yes there are," said Naru. "They drove separately. If you don't mind showing us where our rooms are, we have some setting up to do."

"Oh, of course, please follow me."

Naru didn't waist anytime beginning to unpack the van. As I came back out from bringing in a monitor, i was surprised to see him lifting a box.

"Naru, wait!" I yelled, running over to him and helping him lift the box up. "You shouldn't be lifting these weights, let Lin and I get this stuff. You go in and relax. I could fix you some tea if you like."

"Mai, stop treating me like a child and let go of this box, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own," he growled.

"Oh you are huh?" I yelled back. How could he just act completely fine? It's only been a month since he was released. "Fine!" I yelled letting go of the box and grabbing another monitor. I stalked inside as Lin pushed past me. I didn't see the unusual look on Naru's face.

The rest of our group arrived around thirty minutes later. We were still unloading the truck and setting up base. Houshou Takigawa, a base player who is a monk on the side, came in and wrapped me up in a big bear hug, followed shortly by Matsuzaki Ayako.

"Monk, put me down. I can't breath," I gasped. He laughed and dropped me.

"Hi Ayako."

"Hello Mai, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing good." Ayako is a self proclaimed shrine maiden. After her came in a young blond headed guy. His name is John Brown, a Priest from Australia.

"Well, ello there Mai, long time no see," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, it has been," I said.

"If you four are done talking, we still have a good amount of unloading to do," said Naru as he carried in a monitor. It caught me as odd because he normally left those for the women to carry because, well they were less heavy than everything else. Maybe he is getting tired. I walked to him.

"Here, Naru, let me get that for you, would you like some tea?" I said as i reached out for the monitor. He moved away and walked to the shelves and sat it down. I looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey Naru, Takigawa and I've got the rest mate, you go ahead and take a rest," said John and he and Monk left. Lin went to Naru's side. Before he could ask, i left to make Naru some tea. When I came back, I didn't find him in the base.

"Where's Naru?" I asked Ayako.

"I sent him to lay down," said Lin. I sighed happily. Good.

I knocked on his door. "Naru, are you awake?" I asked quietly. There was no response so i slid the door open a bit. He sat in a chair near the window. His face resting in his hand. I looked at him, eyes wide and not sure how to feel at this sight. He leaned up and looked at me and for a second i could see everything. His exhaustion, his anger, his sadness, his...what was that emotion? It was so soft, not a Naru emotion in the slightest. I felt my heart race. But the second passed and Naru's mask went back on and he glared at me.

"What do you want?" he growled. I flinched at his voice but went forward and sat the cup of tea on the table in front of him quietly. He looked at it but didn't say anything as i stepped back and looked out the window. He rested his face against his hand again, but this time giving me sight of his face. He looked out the window as he sipped at his tea.

"Naru?" I said quietly. He looked up at my face inquiringly, but, when i didn't go on, he asked, "Yes?" I took a deep breath in and sighed, looking down, then shook my head.

"Then, if you have nothing to say, leave," he said, but it wasn't as cold as usual, although it hinted he was trying. I nodded and turned, but i looked back over my shoulder. Naru, is it really that easy to be by yourself? Don't you want company?

"Mai," he said as I reached for the door. I turned around hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Do a run down of the temperatures before you go to bed," he said. My face fell slightly but i caught it and smiled.

"Of course, and i'll bring another cup of tea in a bit if you like," i said happily. He looked at me, his composure falling a bit as his eyes widened. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"Yes," he said quietly as he looked back out of the window. I smiled again and left.

Ayako and I went through, the radio in my hand as we recorded the temperatures and adjusted the mics and cameras to Lin's likings. Nothing seemed abnormal as we walked back.

"Oh, wait Ayako, i need to get something. I said as we began back to base. She gave me an odd look as I entered the kitchen and began making tea.

"This isn't for Naru, is it?" she asked i nodded. She didn't say anything more as we returned. After handing the temperatures over to Lin, I went back to Naru's room and knocked. There was no answer so i entered, quietly saying, "Naru? I brought your tea." I looked up to find him asleep, his head resting against the window. The empty tea cup rested on the table.

Naru...

I walked to him and put the tea down silently and looked at Naru with soft eyes. His face looked peaceful. I smiled and grabbed the blanket off the futon and laid it over him. I left quietly

* * *

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	3. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3- **

* * *

July

Day 4

We had been here for a day already and there still didn't seem to be much activity going on. Just a few temperature fluctuations and knocking noises. Naru slept until ten, unusual for him. Once he was awake and settled with a cup of tea, he sent me to interview the sick child, Inori. I opened the door as quietly as possible and found a futon in the middle of the room with a small boy on it. His mother sat next to him silently, both looking up when I entered.

"Oh, Mai, did you need something?" asked Kaname as Inori sat up.

"Actually," I said hesitantly. "I would like to speak with Inori."

"Oh, of course," said Kaname. Inori climbed up into her lap, looking absolutely terrified.

"Hi, Inori," i said sweetly, leaning down to his level. "Are you feeling any better?"

His big green eyes widened, and he nodded a bit.

Aw he's so cute!

"Inori, do you remember, before you got sick, if anything wierd happened? Like a scary voice or maybe a person came to you?" I asked as gently as possible, not wanting to frighten him more. His eyes widened in fear. He nodded and leaned into his mom's chest.

"Can you tell me about it?"

He got up off his mom's lap and opened his mouth wide.

"I was playwin an' I walk in fwont of a m-man an' the man say, 'you're a bad boy and will be pwunished," and den he knock me down and i fell on my hands and it reawy hurt," he said in the most adorable voice. I was horrified at what this spirit had told him.

"What were you playing with?" I asked kindly. His eyes lit up.

"A toy car my grammy buy me. It go vroom-vr-vr-vroom vroom!" He made motions with his hands that must have signified the car's movement. I could barely contain myself over his cuteness.

"Alright, have you seen that man before?" Inori's face became troubled again. He shook his head.

"Okay then, thank you very much Inori," i said. I waved as i left the room.

"Mai, wait a moment please," cried Kaname, following her into the hall. She closed the door so Inori wouldn't hear.

"That car, he didn't get it from his grandmother," she said fervently. "He just found it."

"What do you mean?" i asked, confused as to what she might be telling me.

"Mai, my husband's mother was murdered in her mid-thirties, Inori's never met her. When he said his grammy gave it to him, we thought it was an imaginary friend, but one day we were looking at some old photographs and he picked her out and called her grammy. Mai, we never told him she was his grandmother, and yet he knew." I gave her a troubled look and told her to follow me.

Naru listened silently as Lin typed away at his laptop and Kaname told them about Inori's "grammy."

"If you don't mind telling us, what happened to Inori's grandmother?" asked John.

"Well you see," said Kaname in a grave tone, "no one is really sure. She was found face down in one of the hot springs here. That was before it was built as a resort here. But no one could prove it wasn't an accident so her case was never investigated." Naru looked up at her, his pen halting. He looked back at the pad.

"Mrs. Osuka," he said flatly, "your husband did not buy this place just on a whim than did he?" Kaname looked up in surprise then hung her head.

"No, he -uh- didn't." She continued to avoid eye contact with any of us. Naru shut his book.

"Mrs. Osuka, it is crucial for us to have the truth to do our job properly. If you cannot do such a simple thing we will leave," he said harshly.

"Naru," I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry," choked Kaname, tears spilling from her eyes. "M-my h-husband didn't w-want me to t-tell you. He's embarrassed. He th-thinks that his mom was mur-murdered by........his father." Everyone except Naru and Lin seemed completely shocked. I covered my mouth with my hand as I thought it over. How horrible! Kaname seemed to regain a bit of her composure. "His parents had an arranged marriage, but it was rumored his mother fell in love with another man. Of course, if her husband found out such a thing, the embarrassment might drive him to...to......." She began to sob and ran from the room.

"Mrs. Kaname!" I yelled, running to the door, but she was gone. I turned back to the room as Monk said he would try to find her and John offered to help.

"Naru, why did you say that to her?!?!?" I yelled.

"We need to know everything about the case," replied Naru coolly. I felt the anger surging through me.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE HER CRY YOU JERK!!!!!" I ran from the room as Ayako called after me.

I stormed through the house, fighting the urge to punch anything or anybody. THAT JERK!!!! HOW COULD HE SAY SUCH A THING TO HER!!! SHE"S SO WORRIED ABOUT HER FAMILY AND HE GOES AND MAKES HER CRY!!!! UGH!!!!! WHAT A NARCISSISTIC, OVER CONFIDENT, CONCEITED BLOW HOLE!!!!! I continued to yell in my head as i searched the house. I reached for the door to the outside when i heard whispers.

"_Stop, don't go out there, he will kill you. Now is not the time_."

I froze as fear gripped my heart. What was that?

A small tug on my skirt made me shriek in terror and i looked around to find Inori standing there with his big green eyes.

"Oh," I said, relieved, "you scared me." I knelt down to his level and picked him up. "What are you doing out of bed buddy?"

"Where's mommy?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

Oh no, what should I tell him?

"She's talking with some of my friends right now." I hope...

I carried him slowly up the stairs as I hummed a tune. It was unfamiliar to me but i liked it and it seemed to calm Inori down a bit. I entered his room to find Kaname frantic and John and Takigawa in shock.

"INORI!!!" she shrieked as she ran to me. She took him from me and held him tightly to her, crying incoherently.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked by her behavior. Monk pulled me to the hallway and shut the door.

"We found her in her room, but, as we went to try and comfort her, there was a horrible voice and it said, 'He will be dead.' Kaname freaked and ran to his room and, when we didn't find him in there we thought..." he trailed off. Looking at the closed door as if he could see something more. I was silent, looking down, shock setting in. What was going on with this place? I collapsed to my knees.

"MAI," yelled Monk, kneeling down next to me.

"I'm-I'm fine, Monk, it's just so much." I told him of what i had heard down the stairs before Inori had found me. Monk scratched his head.

"I think we need to go tell Naru," said Monk. I agreed quietly.

"So you're saying that this voice told you not to go outside?" asked Ayako. I nodded as i silently sipped at my tea. Naru sat across from me deep in thought. Lin had left to do some research on the case at the local archives in town. I was truly shaken, unsure of what to think of this case. I shook myself mentally. Get a grip Mai! Naru stood.

"Where are you going?" i asked, immediatly worried and suspicious.

"Out," he said as he reached for the door.

"Wait Naru!" i said, reaching out and grabbing his shirt. He wasn't going out when he was still recovering from his fight with the Yebisu(sp?). "You shouldn't go alone." I said.

"And why not?" he asked flatly, obviously annoyed. I couldn't think of a good response.

"Please, just wait for Lin to come back," i pleaded quietly. He ignored my request and left.

"Wait NARU!!!" I yelled, running into the hall, but he was already gone.

* * *

Thanks so much for your commentary earlier. It's really what made me want to keep writing. You should know that this is a lead off from the case where he was possesed by that spirit. I decided to completely ignore Gene. It's different so bare with me. I know i had a few confused with that. Oh, and I'm trying to keep them all in character so if it seems to be falling apart, let me know and i will fix it.

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	4. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 4- Naru and Mai Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

Later

"WHAT? You mean you let him go alone?"

Lin was furious to find out that Naru had left alone. I was feebly trying to hold onto my resolve not to break down. Ayako had made me a strong cup of tea, which sat in my hands as Monk sat beside me. John was with Inori.

As they continued to argue, I didn't realize my loss of consciousness. I was running through the cave. He was behind me, I knew it. When he catches me, he will kill me. I must make it out of this cave. As usual I ran out of the cave safely and reached the hot spring. I looked in the water, the moon clear, beautiful. Hands pushed me in and held me under. I struggled to no avail and eventually drowned. "HELP HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I woke, a cold sweat beading my brow, everyone startled.

"Naru...he's...in....in trouble," I gasped. Everyone gaped at me. The door was suddenly thrown back, revealing Kaname and John.

"What's wrong Mai," asked John.

"Naru is in trouble. He's out there," I repeated, pointing out the window.

"Now, hold on Mai," said Ayako.

"NO, no hold ons, he's out there. Mrs. Osuka, we need to find him," I shrieked, turning to her. She nodded.

"Mai, did you see where he is?" asked Lin, and though his voice was calm one could hear the strain. My face fell.

"No, but, Lin, he's in trouble, we need to look." Lin looked steadily at me before nodding to Kaname.

She lead us down the hall and stairs to an outside garage. There were several off roading four wheelers, each with matching helmet.

"We got these for guests that wanted to explore the woods, but, as you can tell, they haven't been used. They are equipped with lights, but still be careful. It's dangerous out there," she looked down.

"Ayako, can you cover the base?" asked Monk. She nodded weakly as we all mounted.

"All right, meet back in one hour, understood?" Nods from all of us.

"Mai, be careful," said Ayako as she helped me fasten the helmet. We switched on the lights and sped through forest.

I drove for sometime, getting used the steering. I couldn't find him at all.

Naru...

_Stop_

I almost fell over the handle bars as I slammed on the break. What was that?

I got off and left the helmet on the seat. I slowly walked away from the vehicle, not truly able to tell you what it is that caused me to keep going. I must have been a mile off when I stopped. There were footsteps in front of me.

"Who's there?" I asked, panicked. No answer, but they kept coming closer and closer. There was a creaking noise before a huge crack rang through the woods. OH NO....

I was falling. I screamed before hitting the ground and falling unconscious.

Naru...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mai....Mai

Someone was calling my name. Calling me back to life. I breathed and felt pain radiate from my head. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to a hole some twenty feet up. I slowly sat up and held my head.

Why is it always me who falls?

"So, you're finally awake?" I knew that voice. Spinning around so fast my head throbbed, I saw him, my heart skipping a beat.

"Naru!" I cried, getting up and crawling to him. He looked at me, eyes guarded as usual, but he looked so tired. Poor guy.

"Hey," I said gently, pulling myself next to him. He didn't say anything. I looked him over.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said automatically. What a liar.

"You hit your head when you fell," he stated. I touched my head. Yeah, I did hit it. But it doesn't hurt that bad. I looked around the cave.

"It seems this goes for quite a ways," Naru said, looking towards the darkness. But I recognized this place and my heart began to race.

"Naru," I said, panic in my voice, "we can't stay here. We need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" he said, egotistical as ever.

"This place was in my dream," I said.

"If you had a dream, why did you not..."

"I didn't realize it was one," I shouted. He better not get mad at me about this! Naru let me fume for a few minutes. Finally I calmed down and stood to walk around a bit.

"In my dream I was running through this cave and someone was chasing me. They were going to kill me, so i was trying to get out of here. But, as soon as I did, I would be drowned it a hot spring not to far from here. I just thought it was a nightmare because I had never seen this place before. There's no way i could have known," I finished, defensively. I walked back to where he sat. Naru seemed deep in thought though and he stayed like that for some while.

"Naru..."

"We shouldn't stay here," he said, matter-of-factly. He began to stand, but, as he reached full height, i heard a grunt and Naru fell forward a bit.

"NARU!" I cried, running to him. I pressed against his torso, holding him up best I could. Using, my shoulders as leverage, he straightened but only to stumble towards the wall.

"Naru, let me help," I said, touching his arm. He ignored me and began to walk forward.

Naru...I know you're proud but...

"Naru, just let me help, it's not a big deal. Just until you can walk easier," I said running to him and slipping his arm around my shoulders. Finally, he didn't argue, but instead leaned against me slightly, but probably not as much as needed.

Gosh, he's such a tight wad. He needs to just relax.

Slowly we began to hobble through the darkness.

"Your dream. Who is chasing you?" he asked flatly.

"I-I don't know. I never know," I said quietly. We fell silent again.

"Naru, did you...uh...hurt yourself when you fell?" I asked. He didn't answer and I looked down as we kept going.

We had been going for what seemed like an hour when Naru's weight on my shoulder increased as he slumped against me.

"Naru!" I cried as I stumbled to the wall under his weight. Slowly, he turned and slid down to the cave floor. I collapsed next to him and let my bangs fall over my eyes. The silence was heavy

"Stupid," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" growled Naru.

"YOU'RE STUPID NARU!" I yelled, looking up at him. "You're still recovering from our last case and you still insist on being so reckless. Then you go and you fall down here and you're hurt. You worry everyone sick and you don't even care that we are stressed to the max about your situation and you won't let us help you. You skip your doctors appointments and you show up late looking like you've been to hell and back and then you get mad at us for wanting to help you. And you won't tell us what's wrong. And all for what!?! Your stupid pride! News flash, pride doesn't do anything for you if you're dead!" I shrieked. He looked at me steadily.

"Are you done?" he asked. I groaned and stood up, turning my back on him. Stupid Naru...

"This isn't caused by the fall," he said. I swiveled around, shocked. NO WAY, did he just...

"Naru," I murmured walking to him.

"And you shouldn't worry about me, I'm not helpless." He was defensive again.

"We know that," I said gently, sitting back down next to him. He looked at me. I smiled.

"You see we know all that and we know how strong you are. But even you can't do it all by yourself. The reason we have friends is so that we _don't_ need to do anything alone. So we can lean on them if need be. So it's alright to loosen up a bit." He looked at me with guarded eyes then he looked around. He was silent, as usual. The silence seemed to ring around us and the temperature...began to drop.

Footsteps rang. The same footsteps from my dreams.

_He's coming._

"Did you hear that?" I hissed.

"Yes, Mai, those footsteps are quite clear," he said condescendingly, leaning forward as if trying to see.

"No, that voice." He gave me a look of confusion.

He didn't hear it.

_He's coming...run._

"Naru," i said standing.

"We need to go," he said, finishing my thought. He began to stand and I reached out to help him. But, instead, his hand gripped mine gently.

"I've got it by myself this time," he said, and he smirked at me. I nodded. The footsteps came closer.

"Come on," he said. We began to run as fast as we could in our condition, the footsteps sounding evermore behind us. I gasped for air. This was just like my dream, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was going to die!

"MAI," yelled Naru over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along faster. "Hold it together," he growled.

That's right, this isn't like my dream. In my dream I was alone. I've got Naru here. I don't know why but I know i will be alright. We will be alright.

Whoa wait, did Naru cause that? Did he really just calm me down?

"Mai, get your head out of the clouds and run already," he yelled at me. I glared at his back.

Still a jerk.

The footsteps came closer and I broke from my musings and the fear set in again.

A light came into view, pale but a light all the same. The exit was just up ahead. We broke free of the cave and the trees came into view. I ran to the side, sprinting hard and not sure where i was going but knowing it was the safest route. Naru was only one pace behind me, fear and adrenaline driving us both. Suddenly I slowed and stopped, Naru was a few feet behind me having stopped two seconds earlier. We were back at the four wheeler.

Both of us stood there breathing hard. Naru recovered first and walked to the vehicle. He picked up the helmet and held it to me before getting on.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked.

"The person not driving is most likely to fall off Mai, and here i thought you had at some kind of intelligence." He smirked as my anger began to build up.

"NARU!" He shoved the helmet into my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I was silenced immediately.

"Get on," he said flatly. I grumbled as I slowly climbed on behind him. Then I was met with an impossible decision. Conventionally, one would hold on to the driver, but...this was Naru. I started to look for an alternate solution, but Naru, knowing I wasn't ready, slammed on the gas and I shrieked and wrapped my arms quickly around his torso too keep from falling off.

"NARU YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It's not done yet, there is still the mystery of the case. Hope you liked it. I didn't realize how hard it is to keep Naru in character in those situations. I hoped it worked.

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	5. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 5- Battery Power**

* * *

July

Day 5

Because I did not return on the one hour time mark, everyone else besides Ayako and Kaname were out looking for Naru and me when we returned. The sound of the four wheeler made Ayako and Kaname come to find who it was. Ayako was frantic as she pulled me from the vehicle. By now, my head was pounding. Naru looked worse for wear himself and he trailed behind us as Ayako practically carried me inside and Kaname ran to call the doctor.

"I'll go make tea," she said and left me and Naru alone with a sleeping Inori. I began to nod off where I sat on the couch next to Naru.

"Mai, stay awake until the doctor clears you of concussions," said Naru. I looked up at him. His head was in his hand as he leaned agaisnt the arm rest.

"Oh, uh right, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, not looking at her. Naru...

"Okay, here you go." Ayako came back in with the two cups of tea for us. Naru and I took them silently. The room was tense as we waited for the others to return, I was especially on edge. I began to hum that same tune from before and the atmosphere in the room lightened some what, at least to me it did.

"Where did you hear that?" Everyone turned to find a man standing in the door way. Kaname stood and walked to him. They embraced and kissed.

"This is my husband, Osuka Sousuke, Sousuke this is Shibuya Kazuya, Matsuzaki Ayako, and Taniyama Mai. They're with Shibuya Psychic Research." He bowed his head a bit to acknowledge everyone but kept his eyes on me.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked again.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"That tune you were humming. My mother used to sing it to me." I scratched my head as i thought.

"I'm not really sure, it's just kind of been in my head for a while now." His face fell.

"Just as I thought," said Naru. Everyone looked at him but, right then, the hum of four wheelers could be heard.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, bring everyone to this room, I now know what is going on." Everyone gave him a startled look and Ayako nodded and left.

"Naru, what do you mean you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Mai, I will only explain it once so you will wait." I glowered at him and began to grumble. Stupid Naru.

Monk burst through the door as John followed. Monk ran to me.

"Mai, are you all right? Ayako said you hit your head." I raised my hands and waived them in front of me.

"I'm all right..."

"She hit her head pretty hard, she probably has a concussion." I turned to glare at Naru. Traitor...

He looked away from me.

"You said you solved the case," prompted Kaname. Naru nodded, indicating her comment. Everyone looked at him.

From out of his pocket came a...rock.

"What does this stone have to do with anything?" asked Sousuke.

"This is quartz," said Naru, "and it is one of the three components to your haunting. The other two are limestone and salt."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Sousuke.

"Quartz is widely known for it's use in batteries and computer chips. All three stones record information. Therefore, having large quantities in any area can cause paranormal activity within its self. As well, over the years, energy is stored in these crystals. Mai picked up on this through her recognition. The song in her head, the reoccurring dream of Mr. Osuka's mother being murdered, the footsteps in the cave tunnel as well as a large amount of the noises here can all be attributed to this."

"You saw my mother's death?" asked Sousuke, looking at me. I nodded sullenly. Naru would not be interrupted.

"Once a tragic event takes place here, any lingering spirits can acces the energy stored in the crystals. These spirits include Mr. Osuka's mother and father."

"Wait," said Kaname, "Why would Sousuke's father want to harm Inori and Sousuke's family? He's Sousuke's father for god's sake."

"That's not true. We managed to get a hold of some of your father's DNA and had it tested against yours."

"How did you do..."

"These are the results." Sousuke took the paper from Naru and a look of shock came over his face.

"The man you believed to be your father is not, in fact, he was incapable of impregnating a woman. Your family is not related to your father, therefore he could potentially have not found any reason not to harm you." He said stoically. I thought about it. So she did have an affair. Sousuke sat in shock. In fact most of us did.

"S-so how do we get rid of it?"

"Wait," I said, looking up. "It's not just Sousuke's father, it's his mother too. I know she's here. I heard her. She's the one who told me you were in trouble." Sousuke looked up as I looked at Naru. He held my gaze.

"Either way, Mai, they should not be here." He turned to Monk and John. "Do you guys feel up to an exorcism?" Both nodded. I looked down.

Dizziness set in and I let my head fall into my hands.

"Mai?" Ayako sat down next to me.

"The doctor should be here soon," said Kaname.

"I'm fine, just tired." I hated this, worrying everyone. Well everyone except Naru I guess. I peeked at him, but he was looking over the monitors and data. I sighed inwardly.

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter 5. I just wanted to tell everyone real quick that the interest in this is a Naru/Mai but it's not the entirity of the story. That way any Lin/Mai people won't have to keep reading this in hopes it goes to Lin. I know I hate it when the love interest isn't what i wanted it to be. But i also hate it when people depart from the way characters are meant to act, so don't worry about that. Haha.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	6. Haunting Life :1: Viscious Lovers 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- My Father**

* * *

July

Day 6

The doctor cleared both Naru and I of any serious injuries. Ayako stayed with the family as I trailed behind Naru and Lin. Inori clung to me. Naru had decided that he needed to be part of the room that was exorcised, as usual, against my recommendation. So now I took it upon myself to stay right next to the boy. Naru, you jerk, this poor kid is terrified and you don't even care. Hmph!

Monk went down to the cave to perform that part of the exorcism while the others stood in the foyer. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mai, come here," said Naru. Inori tightened his grip on my shirt. Hmph, as if I would leave this kid. I looked to John.

"Go ahead John," I said dogmatically.

"Mai, if your near him when the exorcism begins, it could put you in danger," said John. I gave him a comforting smiled. He looked back at Naru who was staring at me. I looked at him. It almost looked like he was calculating. It seemed to take him forever before he finally said, "Go on." John nodded and began.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..."John said, sprinkling holy water on to Inori. The floor beneath us began to shudder and creak. Inori, however, stilled in my arms.

"First there was the word," John continued as the temperature began to drop. Monk was beginning outside and was having close to the same issue. My heart beat faster as voices came into the room, filling the air.

_"Stop don't do this." "I'll murder you all." "Please wait, no, no, stop!" _I suddenly couldn't breath and i looked down to find two little hands enclosed around my neck. Inori's eyes had gone blank. I reached up and tugged at the small hands as John continued with a new edge to his voice. However, his grip only got tighter and black spots began to appear in front of my vision. Naru, help please. Then, Inori's hands were gone and replaced by larger hands on my shoulder. I looked up at Naru as he watched Inori. I followed his gaze and saw Lin holding tightly to the small boy's arms as he struggled to get at me. I touched where his hands had been as John continued. Naru's hands gripped my shoulders ever more tightly as Inori's movements became more and more violent. The child looked right at me, hatred in his little eyes. John finished with a, "Be gone," and Inori went limp. Naru let go of my shoulders as I grabbed for Inori.

"Monk, they're heading your way," he said over the radio as I pulled Inori onto my lap.

"Mai, are you all right?" asked John. I nodded, touching my neck again. Inori stirred in my arms, sitting up and yawning. I smiled down at him and he flashed a big toothy grin. Naru stood from where he knelt beside me and said, "Lin." They left and a moment later two four wheelers could be heard. John helped me up, Inori clinging to my hand as we made our way up stairs. Suddenly, I heard those voices in my head.

"Mai?" John asked, realizing I had stopped moving. Inori looked up at me curiously. My eyes wide, I stared straight ahead as my body began to fall backwards.

"MAI!" Unconsciousness filled my mind.

"Mai...Mai," said a gentle voice. My eyes opened to the garden of the hot springs. But it was strangely blurred as if I was looking through a white film.

"Mai." I turned my head to look at a maternal looking woman. She was very beautiful, her lips forming a gracious smile as I looked at her. I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Who are you?" She just smiled.

"Tell my son I love him," she said, her voice far away.

"Wait, who's your son?" again she just smiled. Her hand raised and pointed to an old rose bush.

"Answers," she said. Slowly she began to fade away as if she was made of sand and it only took a mere breeze to carry her. The last thing I saw was her smiling, kind, but sad eyes.

I sat up with a start.

"Whoa, hold on there," said Monk, grabbing my shoulders as I leaned sideways with dizziness. I realized I was on a couch. As I regained my bearings, I searched the room and finally my eyes found him.

"Mr. Osuka," I said as I saw him in a corner with his head in his hands. He looked up at me.

"Your mother, she loved you very much," I said. He looked at me with wide eyes, everyone did. Dumbstruck.

I stood and quickly made my way to the door and down the hall, down the stairs and out to the garden, everyone yelling and running after me. I looked around the flowers slowly as Monk caught up to me.

"Mai, what's up?" I pointed towards the now wilted rose bush.

"There's something for Mr. Osuka around that bush." John walked to it and dug through the bush. With some tugging, John removed a small wooden box. He brought it to Sousuke who, with trembling fingers, opened it. Inside were several newspaper clippings and other various pieces of paper.

"Kamikaru Hiro? Sousuke, do you think this Hiro could be your father?" asked Kaname as Sousuke read through one of the pieces of paper.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sousuke and Kaname decided to look for Sousuke's real father in the end. Inori recovered only moments after the exorcism, his sickness gone completely. SPR received many thanks and a warm send off. We were back at home, well, the office right now. I brought out a couple cups of tea as Naru turned down yet another potential client. I sighed as she left and Naru sipped at the tea.

"Mai," he said, "call up my doctor's office and reschedule my appointment for this afternoon." I looked at him, shocked. Was he really going to go? I thought he had no interest in...

"Mai, are going to stand there gaping like a fool or do as I said?" I jumped and walked to the phone.

The ring tone sounded once before the secretary answered.

"Dr. Honda's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of Na- Shibuya Kazuya to reschedule his missed appointment. Do you have, per chance, an opening for this afternoon?"

"Of course, Tell Mr. Shibuya to head on over at two."

"Thank you very much." I hung up and told Naru the time.

"That will do," he said. I came and sat next to him.

"Naru, why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"That's not your business," he said, but his tone was not as acerbic as it was before. I smiled and nodded.

"And Mai, you will have the time off because I need you to pick up a few things. You will clock when you leave and return," he said dully, turning a page in his notebook. My mouth fell open. Did he really take me as that much of a fool? Ugh!

He left with Lin around one thirty and I looked back after seeing them off with an angry sigh. On the coffee table of the main room was a list. I grumbled to myself as I walked to it and lifted it up, still unbelieving that he thought so little of me that i would be tricked into spending my own money again and even angrier that he would even trick me to begin with. But, as i pulled it up, I saw underneath the note was...money.

The door opened from behind me and a man walked in.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't have an appointment, but it is urgent that I speak with Mr. Shibuya. We are in great need of his skills."

* * *

And you guys thought I was going to end with just this case. Pssh...

Next time- a new case surfaces when a Mr. Henmai enters into the office. An old hospital turned museum has been sending several employees to the actual hospital recently. Are these just accidents or is there more to it. And why is Mr. Henmai's sister acting so odd. What have we got ourselves into? Un-bandaged Wounds coming soon.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	7. Haunting Life :2: Unbandaged Wounds 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Un-bandaged Wounds**

**Chapter 1 - Museum**

* * *

July 21

Day 1

I stopped in the entrance of the museum. WHOA! The foyer was a huge open area.

"Hey Mai, get a move on will ya, this stuff is heavy," said Monk from behind me.

"Oh, right, sorry. Hey, when is Masako and John getting here?" I asked as we began to walk down the hall.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," he said. I nodded as we entered base. Naru was watching the set up and he studiously ignored us as we noisily placed the boxes on a table.

"Alright, that's all of it," I said cheerily as Ayako brought in the last monitor. Naru nodded and told me to make tea. I obliged without argument and soon all five of us were sipping at warm tea as Naru went over where he wanted the cameras and mics to be placed.

"Mai, do a run down of temperatures and try not to break the thermometer this time."

I nodded, embarrassed.

After Naru had returned from his appointment with the doctor that day, the owner of this museum, Takemaru Hoshi, explained the case to us.

"Well you see," he had said as I brought him another cup of coffee, "I am from the Tokyo Kaisen Byouin (Tokyo Battle Hospital), a museum on the outskirts of Tokyo. Recently, there have been some strange happenings."

"Feel free to elaborate," said Naru in an obviously bored voice as Lin clicked away at his laptop.

"Oh, right, forgive me-just-this a bit embarrassing."

I looked at him with pity. Naru, however, waited expectantly.

"Okay, well, to begin with, four of our tour guides have been pushed down the west stair flight and injured. The building has experienced freak earthquakes that the neighbors don't feel and the ground and foundations are stable...Oh, and some people have seen a lady in white on the top floor." Naru looked over something in his notebook and stood.

"I will think about it and have Mai contact you later," He said as he went to his office. The next day he decided to take the case when a report of another guide being injured on the west stairwell was on the news.

So we ended up hear after all. A knock came on the door and Mr. Takemaru entered.

"Hello," he said warmly, "I was wondering if you all would like a personal tour of the museum?" Naru was about to decline but everyone else spoke up first.

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Monk as I nodded my head.

"Sure, why not," drawled Ayako. Naru looked away in annoyance as he stood to follow the rest of us.

We followed the director downstairs where he left us in the hands of a tour guide named Shizuka.

"Hello everyone, how are you today?" she asked with a big,toothy smiled. Everyone, except Lin and Naru of course, gave a "good" or a "great" in response. She smiled and said, "Good."

Then with with a wave of her hand, she indicated the big foyer. "Tokyo Kaisen Byouin was built in 1929. At the time it was actually called, 'Tokyo Oboegaki Byouin (Tokyo Memorial Hospital).' In 1945, The United States of America began to bomb Tokyo and this hospital was used not only to treat the injured but also as a bomb shelter. The first raid on Tokyo actually took place on April 18, 1942. This raid was called the Doolittle Raid, lead by Colonel James Doolittle. However, the raid actually did very little damage to Japan's military infrastructure. In fact the only real purpose it served was propaganda for the United States. The raid's B-25s were either crashed or ditched except one that made it to the soviet union where it was interned. Japan managed to capture two crews of American pilots.

This is the waiting room and this is the largest room in the whole hospital. Here is where people would camp out if they were not seriously injured. During air raids, all the lights would be shut off and everyone would stay as silent as possible. Thanks to the hospital being on the fringes of the city, it was bypassed by the bombs for the most part. Now if you will follow me right through those double doors, we will go into the nurses station." As we followed her in to the nurses station, she pointed to a large model airplane.

"This is a scale model of a B-29 bomber. This plane is what caused the destruction of Tokyo. The B-29 had an operational range of 3,250 nautical miles. The first raid was on the night of February 24, 1945, causing one square mile of city to be destroyed, and continued on through August 10, 1945. Initially, the air raids were carried out by the Twentieth Air Force in Operation Matterhorn under XX Bomber Command, but later the job was given to XXI Bomber Command in the Northern Mariana Islands based on Guam. At the time of the raids, the population was estimated at 1.5 million people living in these areas and approximately 100,000 deaths were recorded." She waved for us to follow and she led the way to the west stairwell.

"Alright, this is where tour guides and other female employees are pushed down the stairs and injured. There is a story that says that a young man who's wife was in this hospital with a terminal disease had an affair with another woman. The wife pushed this other woman down the stairs where she broke her neck and died. Now, there is no proof that the story is true but please be careful as we walk up these stairs-they are steep." She smiled at us and began to walk up the stairs. Ayako and I followed gingerly after the others.

"Alright, now this is one of the floors where the patients were kept. When there were raids, all patients were moved to a lower floor except terminal ones. The more likely you were to live, the more likely you were one of the best treated. Now we are going to go to the top floor where the lady in white has been seen." We followed her into another stair case and walked upwards again. None of the top floor's windows had glass or lighting.

"Now the lady in white is seen wearing a completely white kimono and her hair is tied back with a white bow. She is believed to be in her early twenties. This floor was where the sickest people were kept. These people were completely isolated from the rest of the hospital's patients and they often received some of the worst care. If you will look in here, you will see exactly what they would sleep on." I looked into one and felt a chill. The bed was no more than a cot with springs and a sheet thrown over them. That's what they slept on?

"Now, as you can imagine, rumors were started about experiments being performed on patients up here. But there was no proof ever found of foul play. However, people from other floors could often hear wails of agony through the hospital that the nurses and doctors explained by saying their illness had put them in pain. Still some persisted. There was a story I heard once about a girl who wanted to see her big sister so bad that she snuck off to the top floor and was not seen again. But all of these are merely rumors and stories, so try not to read to much into them." She laughed as we kept going. I sighed a bit, looking down and to my right. I didn't like this place, it made me feel...depressed would be the right word for it I suppose. Maybe i was just reacting to Shizuka's stories, yeah that was probably it.

I looked up at Ayako and Monk who were arguing again, this time about where they were ordering dinner from. As we reached the base, Naru called attention and sent us on our way, Ayako and I taking temperatures and checking equipment while Monk went for food. Ayako was very displeased.

"Alright, let's start on the top floor and work our way down," I suggested.

"You know, I bet it was because I'm a woman. Ugh! Stupid sexist men who don't let the women choose what they will eat. Who cares if it's high in carbs..." I rolled my eyes. She wasn't even listening to me. Rude much.

We reached the top floor and took the temperature in the hallway as we walked. Ayako was still rambling when we heard a soft chuckle. The floor beneath our feet began to shudder.

"MAI," cried Ayako, reaching out and pulling me to a door frame. We stood there clinging to wood as the rumbling slowed to a stop.

"Are you all right?" asked Ayako as we slowly gathered ourselves. Ayako looked up and froze.

"Ayako?" I asked. She was looking straight behind me with wide eyes. I turned and gasped.

The camera that had been on a tripod at the end off the hall now sat on it's stand right in front of us, the lens facing our stupefied forms. The message was clear.

Whoever had moved the camera was watching us.

* * *

I have re-updated with this chapter because it had so many errors. I may, depending on my time allotted, spend some time cleaning up these earlier chapters.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	8. Haunting Life :2: Unbandaged Wounds 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Tortured Souls Cry Out**

* * *

July

later on that day

Naru played back the feed to the camera that was moved. We could see the building begin to shake and Ayako and I in the video moved to the room. The camera, then lifted slowly off the ground and moved forward. Even more slowly, it turned to face Ayako and I and sat back down. We watched our own expressions fill with shock at the site of the camera. Naru shut the feed off and sat down quietly, his hand resting against his mouth as he thought. What is going on here?

"We can't do too much more until Masako gets here," said Monk as he looked at me thoughtfully. I let my eyes trail to Ayako and then Lin, both were looking at me. I felt sweat building on my brow as I met those deep indigo eyes.

"What?" I asked reproachfully. As an answer, I got a face full of pillow.

"Sleep," said Monk, pointing at her. Stupid déja vu.

"Haven't we been through this, I can't go to sleep on command!" Naru stood and turned his back on her.

"Mai, we need a lead on what we might be looking for before Lin and I dig any further."

"And I am the only one who can do that? Naru, I'm just not tired," I said stubbornly. He regarded me with thoughtful eyes. Slowly he walked towards me. I have a bad feeling about this. I scooted away from him as far as the couch would let me go.

"Naru, what are you doing?" asked Ayako, a tone somewhere between warning and curiosity. He ignored her as he got ever closer to me. I blushed beat red as his face came inches from mine, his cool breath blew onto my face.

"N-Naru?" I felt a pressure on my neck and everything went black.

"Mai...Mai," called a soft voice. Slowly my eyes opened to see Naru's eyes staring kindly down at me.

"Naru!" I exclaimed sitting up. He smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't help but smile back. I looked around and found myself on the floor next to one of the wire cots with a sheet over it.

"Please don't, please don't. It hurts--to bright. Don't take me back." A woman in her thirties lay on the bed, her moans continuing and tears falling from her eyes. My heart broke just from the sight of her. Two men came in and lifted her off the bed. Her once soft mutterings turned into incoherent shrieks as the men carried her out.

"No wait," I said, trying to run after her. Naru caught my arm and I looked back at him. He shook his head sadly. My face fell. Then Naru was gone. Where did he go? I searched the room with my eyes, but the room was fuzzy.

I opened my eyes and the same cold eyes of non-dream Naru met them. His face was the same inches away from before. As soon as he saw I was awake, he closed his eyes and sighed, straightening up.

"Damn it Naru, you didn't have to knock her out!" growled a very angry Ayako.

"I did to prove that she can go to sleep on command," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked over the monitors.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled standing up and instantly having my head begin to spin. Monk came forward but I recovered before I was in need of his help. I marched right up behind Naru, but only becoming angrier when he ignored me.

"NARU, YOU JERK!!!!!" I reeled my hand back to whack him on the shoulder. Suddenly, Naru's hand enclosed my wrist and lifted if above my head, nearly pulling me from the ground. I winced as i expected some kind of reprimand or return blow. It never came and I slowly opened my eyes to look into his. He had been waiting not quite patiently for me to do so. He blinked, for once no anger in his expression.

"Did you have a dream or not?" he asked. My eyes widened and I nodded. He let go of my arm. I rubbed it absent minded.

"Well?" said Naru, when i didn't begin.

"Oh, uh, right." I told them of the woman I had seen, including every detail except of course the fact Naru had once again guided me through my sleep.

"Whoa, so you're saying that the people on the top floor actually were tortured?" asked Monk. I shook my head sadly.

"No, I never saw them torture her. I just saw how she had been driven crazy. I don't know why or how." I looked down and grabbed at the pleats of my skirt. That poor woman...

"I see, well it's not much. It would've been nice if you could have retrieved more info, but it'll have to do," said Naru, looking at me with an amused smirk as my temper rose.

"YOU JERK, NEXT TIME KNOCK YOURSELF OUT AND THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO DISAPPOINT YOU!!!!!" I yelled, fighting against Monk and Ayako restraining me. Naru raised his eyebrows at me. He and Lin left, I still fuming.

Masako and John arrived the next morning, both smiling and greeting them happily. Naru and Lin had yet to return so I took Masako up to the top floor using the east stair flight. As we began to near the top, Masako asked, "Mai, why was it so urgent for me to come up here?" My face fell a bit.

"I wanted to know if you could feel what I do," I muttered quietly. She stared at me and then began to laugh comically. I looked to her in shock.

"What's so funny?"

"Of course i can feel what you can, I am stronger," she said, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeves. Honestly, I could never keep up with this girl's mood swings.

"That's not what I meant Ms. Rudeness," I growled, but then I looked away and said softly, "I just can't tell if I feel sad because of the stories I heard from the tour guide or if it has to do with one of the spirits." Her eyes softened and she looked up the stares.

"So you sensed them too?" she asked.

"Vaguely," I murmured.

"You're not wrong, there is a great sadness in this place, as if the building itself is weeping," she said. I looked at her again. Yeesh get some midol or something...mood swing Masako. I looked up to the door leading into the top floor.

"Alright, let's go," I muttered. She nodded. Together we entered into the hallway, but, right as we opened the door, we found our camera facing us.

"Again?" I whispered to myself. "We get it, you're watching us."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Masako curiously.

"Oh, it did this earlier to Ayako and I. Scared the cookies out of me." She giggled at my phrase. When we entered the corridor, however, her face slipped into a horrified mask. She began to look every which way, gasping as she did.

"Masako what's..." she sprinted off down the hallway.

"Masako! Wait!" I yelled, running after her. I hadn't realized the temperature drop. Masako ran right into the open door to the west stairwell before i could stop her.

"Masako!" I yelled as I reached the top of the stairs, but she was already two flights down. As I went to step off the first step, however, I felt a push. I shrieked as arms encircled my waist as I fell. I didn't land on the hard landing as expected, but rather on a chest. I looked at the face of my rescuer only to feel the blush rip across my face.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" I asked as he looked down at me. I got off of him, allowing him to sit up. He looked me straight in the eye with the oddest expression ever. It looked like relief.

"Idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?" I shrieked.

"An idiot, you should have brought Takigawa or Father Brown with you in case you needed to use the west stairwell since only girls seemed to be targets," he said acerbically. I had the biggest look of shock on my face as my eyebrow twitched. How dare he!

He stood and said, "Come on," before starting his journey to the bottom. I pouted all the way back to base.

As we opened the door, I saw a very pale Masako, her eyes wide. I ran to her side.

"Masako, what happened?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Oh Mai..." she whispered.

"Ms. Hara, is this what you heard?" Naruturned up the volume on a microphone receiver. Screams of agony and for help could be heard. My eyes widened. My mind flashed back to the vision of the woman screaming as she was carried out of the room. I fell to my knees as he turned it back down. Those were definitely screams of people being tortured...

* * *

Thanks flamegirl5500 for pointing out my mistake, feel free to do so anytime. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I often miss things while editing my stories so i will try and go back to fix that when i have a perfectionist mood swing.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	9. Haunting Life :2: Unbandaged Wounds 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3-**

* * *

July

Day 3

"Mai, your the best daughter I've ever had," said a tall woman with long brown hair. I smiled at her.

"Mom, don't be silly, I'm the only daughter you've ever had." She chuckled.

"I suppose that's true..."

My eyes opened to a bright, sunlit room. I looked to my right. Both Masako and Ayako were asleep, there faces peaceful. I sat up and walked to the window quietly, looking down on the street below.

I haven't dreamt of Mom for a while. Why now?

I reached up and wiped away the single tear in my eye and I dressed before leaving the room.

As I walked into the base, the first person I saw was Lin. He turned to look at me as I closed the door and he placed a finger to his lips. I looked around and my eyes fell on Naru. He was asleep at a table in front of his computer, A coat over his shoulders. I smiled to my self slightly and walked to the kitchenette in the room.

I sat down a cup of tea next to his arm. His eyes, well I could only see half of his face so, eye opened at the sound of the cup being sat down. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," I said softly. His eye closed again and he sat up slowly and leaned against the back of his seat. He picked up the tea and began to sip at it, looking at his laptop screen. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened as I inspected the photograph on the computer.

"That's her!" I exclaimed in surprise. Naru looked back at me with total surprise. Perhaps I had startled him so much that he couldn't muster his normal rudeness.

"What are you on about?" he asked. I indicated the woman to the far left of the picture and Naru turned his attention back to the screen. Lin, too, came to examine the picture.

"That's the woman from my dream," I told them. Naru and Lin gave each other the most shocked looks. In fact that was probably the most emotion I had ever seen on his face at all. Then his face hardened with unmistakable fury. He stood and stormed from the room, leaving me shocked and breathless.

"It's nothing you did," Lin said as I watched Naru leaving the building on the cameras. Lin sat down in Naru's vacated chair.

"What was it then?" Lin pointed to the small girl in front of the woman from my dreams.

"This is Naru's biological mother."

"What?" I asked shocked. He didn't repeat himself as he closed the program.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but..."

"I'm sure it's not my business." I was looking down with sad eyes. Lin looked at me steadily. I thought back to the dream of my own mom.

I wonder if Naru's mother is dead too.

I looked out the window at the streaming sun light. I'm sure he wouldn't tell me.

"Good morning you two," said Monk's voice. He took in our grim looks and exhaled.

"What's up? Oh, Mai I guess you had another bad dream. Is that why Naru's not here?" I shook my head.

"I had a dream, but it wasn't anything to do with a case." His face fell.

"Oh."

I didn't look at them as the old house key, the one to my mom's house, seemed to weigh heavily in my pocket.

Mom...

"What the hell?" asked Monk. I looked at him as he ran from the room.

"Monk!" I yelled, following him. As we rounded the hall to the waiting room, shrieks of anger could be heard.

John was standing in front of Masako, a red hand print on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU BE HERE!!! LEAVE AT ONCE!!!!" she continued with her furious wails until her husband came out, a look of chagrin on is face.

"Natsumi, please sweet heart, what is wrong?" he asked soothingly as he gripped her shoulders. She through his hands back.

"You will see!" she yelled. "You are all going to see. This wretched place should have been burned, not converted into a museum. Such a horrible place, I hope it dies!" She ran from the room, her husband apologizing and following her.

"What's with her?" asked Monk as I helped Masako to her feet.

"She's sensitive," murmured Masako. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The sadness in this place has affected her. It's really not her fault, you see the aura of this place is just so devastating that sensitives with no control over their abilities go mad. It's not the first time I've seen it."

My face fell as I looked to where Natsumi had disappeared.

Poor woman.

"So what do we do now?" asked John as we all looked around the hospital. I looked down thinking, then it came to me.

"Oh, Monk!!!!" I said, causing everyone to jump a bit. "Do you think that the records of patients would still be some where in here?" Monk gave me a confused look.

"Yes, actually, they are in the basement," said a woman's voice. I turned to find Shizuka standing behind me smiling.

"Wait," said Monk skeptically, "Why would the museum keep the records? I would think the city would take them."

Shizuka put her finger on the side of her cheek thinking.

"I really don't know. Something about politics. The city has official copies but we have the originals." A drop of sweat ran down each of the SPR group member's head.

"So, would you like to see them?" I looked up and nodded.

Shizuka led us down two flights of stairs that were hidden away from the rest of the hospital.

"You see, the basement actually was off limits during the war. The records were kept in the basement of the hospital to keep them safe."

"But why wouldn't they use this place for the patients and people seeking shelter?" asked Monk. Shizuka shrugged, as carefree as usual.

"I don't know why, no one does. That's just how it was done." She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and they entered a pitch black room. She switched on the lights.

"WHAT!!!? We have to look through all of these?!?" I shrieked. Seeing as the room was filled from one side to the other with filing cabinets, the yell wasn't _too _overly dramatic. Shizuka laughed.

"No, just the first three," she said. I sighed. Still it's so much work! "The others are floor plans, maintenance records, tax stuff, and research."

"Research?" asked John. Shizuka nodded.

"Well, supposedly they were trying to find cures for their terminal patients. The doctors must have really been moved by their wailing." She acted as if these people were heroes. I looked down. For some reason I just don't think she is right.

"Alright, better get started. We will make two groups, terminal and non-terminal. Then go through the terminal ones only." Everyone nodded at Monk's words and we began. The problem was, over half of the files seemed to be terminal patients.

As I was carrying yet another stack up stairs, Ayako, who had slept most of the morning came out with a very annoyed look.

"What is all of this racket?" she growled, eyeing me.

"Oh, Ayako, I see you're finally awake," I said, a hint of dread in my voice.

"For your information, I need my beauty sleep if I am to look good."

"Well, I guess you haven't slept in weeks huh?" murmured Monk's voice from behind me, making me jump. Geez when did he walk up.

"What was that!?!" yelled Ayako.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" asked Monk in a falsely troubled voice. Ayako began to redden with anger as Monk shook his fist at the ceiling.

"You darn spirits, possessing me to make fun of the Dragon Lady." I nearly fell over laughing as Ayako ran after Monk, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Monk spent the rest of the morning avoiding Ayako as we worked. We had finally stacked all the terminal files in our office and began to go through them. Still, Naru had yet to return.

"Maybe we should call Yasuhara," said Monk as he turned the page of the file.

"He's in classes right now, that wouldn't be a good idea," I said.

"Just a thought."

"Hey guys," said John, "I've noticed that, on some of the files, the date of death was much sooner than the time frame the disease would cause as predicted by the doctors." I gave him a confused look and then checked the two dates on my file.

"Hey, this one too," I said.

"And this one," said Masako.

"Okay, then let's sort between the ones that died within the predicted time lines," Ayako said, as hers, too, seemed to have mysteriously died early.

As our pile became smaller, I noticed a pattern. For every disease there were three people who died too early. Always someone under the age of 20, between 30 and 50, and 51 and older. I pointed this out to the others.

"Wait a minute," said Monk thoughtfully. "Didn't Shizuka say that the doctors were trying to find cures for the terminal patients?" I nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"What if they performed the research on the patients?" he said. My eyes widened.

"What if that was the reason they wouldn't allow anyone up on the top floor? Because they didn't want others to know what they were up to. Especially if the way they were going about it was tormenting to the patients. I know some of these diseases are not to horrible as one passes on, so it doesn't make any sense to hear them _all_ wailing." I was horrified at the thought.

"Very good observation, Takigawa." We all jumped out of our wits as Naru stood in the open door way. "Although it would have been great if you hadn't trashed the base in the process." Great, as narcissistic as ever. Oh well, at least he is back.

"At the city records I found an arrest report for three of the doctors that worked here. All worked with terminal patients. They were arrested because they allegedly cut off a girls arm that was infected with bone cancer and tried to sew on a new arm while the girl was awake," Naru said dully. I gasped. How could someone do such a thing?

"However, no evidence was ever found so the charges were dropped."

"I bet all the evidence they needed are in those research files," I said angrily, looking down. "We should go and get them."

"Mai, I know you have a strong sense of justice, but looking in those files will scar you for life. Don't bother, we don't need to worry about what happened to these people. Our job is merely to end the haunting." He turned his back on me.

Is it possible he doesn't want to know what they did to the woman from my dre...

The building began to shake. Masako and I grabbed onto each other as the shuddering scrambled our senses. Eventually it came to a stop. I looked over the monitors to make sure none had fallen and I gasped. One of the cameras was pointing at a closed door. Monk, who was closest, slid the door open. There it was, that camera again.

* * *

Hey guys, Oh my gosh, I have had some of the sweetest comments in the world. One almost made me tear up, in a good way. You guys are spoiling me!!!!

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	10. Haunting Life :2: Unbandaged Wounds 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4-Lady In White**

* * *

We all stared at the camera. Slowly it began to slide forward. Everyone gasped and stumbled back, except for Naru and Lin that is. Again, it slid forward, gaining a few more feet. It was now only inches away from Naru's midriff and he still hadn't moved.

What is he doing? What if the spirit gets violent?

Naru reached up and placed his hand on the camera. He pushed it suddenly and the camera fell to the ground and broke. Everyone stared in shock.

"Naru, w-why did you do that?" I asked, recovering enough to stand.

"They were making a point and I made mine," he said scornfully. "Are guys just going to sit there or are you going to go and check the equipment?"

Everyone got up and ran from the room. As I was about to leave, Naru said, "Tea, Mai." I looked back at him he was now sitting in his chair, watching the feed from the camera he had broke. I nodded and walked over to the counter.

"And once you get done, clean up that mess." I looked back to him in shock. Why was he being so rude? Why was he in a bad mood now?

I sighed as I finished pouring the water and sat it on the stove to heat. I walked over to the bits of camera and began to gather them.

"Naru," I said timidly.

"What?" he growled and I flinched. Then, as anger replaced fear, I rose, my hands shaking.

"Stop it," I said, not looking up at him. I could feel his eyes on me and if I looked into them all of my resolve would be gone.

"Stop treating us like crap. I understand you're in a bad mood but don't take it out on us. We didn't do anything. You always do this!" I yelled. I heard him stand and, not sure what to do, I stood still, my hands still shaking where they were cupped around the pieces. Suddenly, I felt his hands gently touching the backs of mine, forming close to the same grip I had on the camera fragments. I blushed furiously. He was touching my hands!

"Give them to me," he said coolly. Slowly, I slipped my hands out from in between his hands and the parts. They fell into his grip and he walked to the trash and dropped them in. I stared in shock, my breathing shallow. He stood there, staring into space with his hands in his pockets. I heard an odd whistling in the background as I gawked at him, trying to form a semi-coherent thought at the very least. He looked over his shoulder at me, the oddest look in his eye. It was so soft.

"Mai, the water is boiling," he said. I started and looked at the stove where the kettle was shaking. I ran to it and picked it up off the stove and poured it into the straining pot. I waited, counting in my head, for the tea to steep. After I had brought him a cup, I turned back to the monitors.

"Naru?" i said quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What?" he asked, nicer than before. I let out a relieved breath.

"That woman, in the picture with your mother, the one in my dream...who is she?" Naru didn't seem at all surprised I had found out who his mom was. He sipped at his tea, seeming to contemplate something.

"My grandmother," he said dryly. My eyes widened in slight shock.

"Oh," I muttered. Such a useless word. I decided it better not to ask about his mother.

"Everything's alright, Naru," said Monk, coming in. Naru looked at him, back to his normal behavior.

"Good."

I looked down glumly.

"Hey Mai, what's up?" asked Monk. I turned with a small blush and a nervous smile and moved my hands back and forth.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, why would anything be wrong?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"If you're done goofing off," broke in Naru's annoyed voice, "Monk I think an exorcism is in order."

"Wait," I said suddenly confused. "Why? We don't even know the centers of activity."

"We do," he said in the usual condescending manner.

"No, we don't," I said, my temper rising again.

"Yes we do, the west stairwell," he continued. I broke, mid angry thought and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ayako.

"If I had had a chance to finish earlier, I would have told you that one of the doctors had a relationship with a man related to a terminal patient. The patient was charged with the murder of this doctor, but acquitted due to mental disease." I stared, mouth on the floor.

"So, the story of the woman being pushed down the stairs is true?" asked John. Naru ignored his question and carried on dogmatically.

"The doctor was assigned to the terminal patient research. After her death, the program was shut down, closely followed by the hospital itself."

"So," Ayako said, "Everything fits except the fact that there have been sightings of a lady in white. Was that just gossip?"

Everyone looked at Naru. Slowly he opened his eyes, a dark look mixed in with the indigo.

"The doctor who was killed was famous for always insisting on wearing a white kimono."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Monk was set up in the stair well, his mantras flowing in through our camera speaker. Naru stood over the computer as we waited. So far there was nothing. Maybe we were wrong.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the building. Naru looked up at the cameras as the rest of us began to panic.

"I'll go make sure everyone is alright," said John, running from the room.

"Wait, John!" I yelled, but Naru's arm shot out in front of me.

"Naru?"

"Ms. Hara," he said, looking at her over his shoulder. Masako nodded.

"Yes, that was one of the spirits." My eyes opened in shock. I felt suddenly horrible, so sad. Tears welled up in my eyes. I ducked under Naru's arm and ran out the room. I found the east stair way and ran to the top, audibly hearing the others behind me but ignoring them. I broke into the top floor as the building began to shudder. I sank to the ground as my sobs over took me. I could hear the wails, the screams of agony. I put my hands over my ears in hopes of shutting them out. No luck.

"Mai!" Masako yelled, running to me. I felt her hand on my back, trying to soothe me.

"Naru," said Lin suddenly. We all looked. The camera at the end of the hallway had turned to look at us, but that wasn't the most shocking of things. Before us stood a tall woman in a white kimono. Her eyes were hard and her face full of hatred. Terror such as I had never felt filled me as she looked right into my eyes.

No...

She began to walk towards us, my fear growing with every step she took. Lin called his shiki but they never touched her. She just kept going. Then she was right before us. If Masako had been shaking in fear, i wouldn't have noticed. The woman reached down for me and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to find an empty hallway before me. I felt peace, no agony. Slowly, I began to calm myself. What had happened?

I looked at the others but they were all as shocked as me. Suddenly the door to the west stairwell flew open and Masako and I shrieked.

"Yo, what's up? Hey come on, I'm not that bad looking," said Monk. I sighed in relief and slowly I began to laugh. Masako and Monk joined me. Lin sighed and smiled. Naru just turned and walked out. It was over.

We told the owners that all of the activity was gone. They seemed truly appalled by the thought of what had happened here and had decided that the hospital would now stand as a memorial of all of those who suffered here. Mr. Takemaru thanked us fervently as we left.

"Masako," I said quietly, pulling her aside. She looked at me questioningly.

"Why did I break down like that? I know you could hear those spirits too, but why did it affect me so bad?" She gave me a soft look and turned her back on me.

"Your heart, it's so kind. You're like a beacon of hope for many spirits. They seemed to just latch onto you." I stood, my mouth hanging open as she left.

"Mai, are you going to stand there all day?" said Naru's voice from behind me. I turned to look at him with a huge smile on my face.

"Nope." I skipped off to the van. I didn't see Naru watching me from behind. A soft wind ruffled his hair and he muttered, "Idiot," before following.

As Lin pulled out of the parking lot, I sighed and looked at the sky.

Mom...

* * *

That's the end of the second case. Hope you liked it. I wanted to clear up that it was not his mom that was in the hospital. She was just in the picture with the woman who was. I wanted to say thank you again for all of the beautiful comments. My readers are really the only reason I want to keep writing so frequently. I am now back home from vacation so updates might slow but I will try to keep a pace of at least one a day.

Next Case- Dragon Lady. SPR is called out to a huge mansion where knocking noises disturb the resting. Investigators for years have been being chased away with their tales between their legs as misfortune hit them. Why are you taking this case Naru? It's too dangerous, what about us?

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	11. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Case 3- Dragon Lady**

**Chapter 1 - No Rest**

* * *

August 7

Day 1

I looked up at the bright sunny sky as I hummed.

"Mai, are you even listening to me?" I turned to my friend in confusion.

"What are you talking about Michiru?" I asked. Keiko and Michiru gave me the oddest expressions.

"You totally zoned out, we were talking about that new guy, Kichiro, and you totally ignored us."

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I was just thinking about work that's all?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head. Michiru turned her head and let out a small grunt.

"Hmph, your first day off in ages and all you can do is think about work! Yeesh Mai, obsessed much?"

"I am not obsessed!" I said angrily, standing up in my chair. Everyone around us looked at me and I blushed and sat back down.

My friends giggled as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Naru wants you to come in," said Lin's voice shortly.

"Why?" I asked. "Today is my day off."

Lin didn't answer and I realized he had hung up. I put my phone down as my blood began to boil. My friends gave me scared looks I stood and walked away.

"Wait, Mai, where are you going?" yelled Keiko.

"WORK!!!" I yelled as if it was a disgusting word I needed off my tongue.

As I reached the office, I heard a voice yelling. I cracked the door slightly so I could hear.

"But we don't need her!" yelled Masako.

"Unfortunately it makes my life more difficult if one of my assistants is absent on a case," replied Naru coolly.

"Fine, I will fill her spot and make tea and stuff but we are not bringing her."

"That is not your decision," said Naru. He sounded bored.

How dare Masako try and replace me on the team. I will show her!

I walked in with a smile.

"Hey Naru, what's up?" I asked.

"Tea, Mai," he said as usual. I looked at Masako, who was glaring daggers at me, and smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" You rude, conniving television brat.

She shook her head and sat down on a couch. I stalked off to the kitchen and returned later with the tea to find Ayako, John, and Monk had joined us. Yasuhara had apparently had classes today again.

"We have a new case," said Naru, leaning over and placing a picture of a humongous mansion on the table. "This is the Raikashi Mansion. The owner, Raikashi Chiyokoasked us for our urgent help. We will be leaving immediatly."

We all looked at Naru expectantly.

"What kind of activity has she experienced?" asked Monk.

"Just knocking sounds and things moving about," said Naru dully. We all felt a drop of sweat roll down our heads.

"But...then why is it so urgent?" I asked.

"Because, every time an investigation team has entered this mansion, they leave with one less member." Everyone froze in horror.

"What?" breathed Ayako.

"Did they die?" I asked

"Yes," said Naru, as if this was a normal work conversation.

"Then why do you want us to go!?!" I shrieked, jumping to my feet. He cocked an eyebrow at me as I seethed.

"That will put us all in danger including you!" He smirked at me.

"If you don't wish to go, I will understand. Ms. Hara has so graciously already offered to fill in during your absence." I leaned back a bit and glared down at him, my eyebrow twitching, then I turned my back on him and crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll go."

"Now hold on Mai, I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Monk, standing up.

"I agree, too dangerous," chimed Masako.

"Oh hush, you don't give a crap about my safety," I growled at her. She turned her face away from me with a small, "Hmph."

So some how we had all ended up going one way or another. I now stood, looking onto the front room as the maid motioned us towards the stairs.

This place is even bigger than the picture.

Ayako nudged me from behind with a box. I laughed with chagrin and followed her.

The maid lead us to a room with a television and put on a video. An elderly lady appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Shibuya Psychic Reasearch, and thank you so much for coming to my home. I am Raikashi Chiyoko. I am currently away on business and plan to return in one weeks time. In the mean time, I implore you to be very careful. So much has happened at this home and I would just like it all to end. So please be careful and do your best. My staff will be on hand twenty four seven if they are needed. Do not hesitate to ask for anything. You have my best wishes. Thank you." The video shut off as the maid turned the lights back on.

"Please follow me," she turned and walked out of the room. "Now, dinner will be in two hours. Please feel free to do as you please until then. Now we have set up the rooms as you asked, one main room for your equipment and three rooms for your staff. The others will bring the rest of your gear up so do not worry about that. There are two bathrooms at the end of the adjoining hall. Finally, I must ask that none of you go anywhere by yourself." We all nodded and she left us alone.

"It's odd," said Masako, thoughtfully, " I can see that spirits have been here, but I don't since them now. It's almost as if they come and go of their own accord." She kept looking around as everyone tried to make sense of her comment. Naru, however, was all business as usual.

"Takigawa, Father Brown, and Ms. Matsuzaki start setting up the microphones. As for everyone else, we will begin to organize home base. No one goes anywhere by themselves." We all nodded and began to work, but I couldn't shake a nagging dread in the back of my mind.

I have a bad feeling about this place.

* * *

Okay, I had a bit of writers block in this chapter. I think I'm just tired, so i am going to get a good nights rest and start back with this case tomorrow.

I would like to reply to Maddie's question. No, it doesn't cost anything to post stories, you just have to wait three days before you can post anything. However, you can't just start typing into the program, you have to upload a word document. What i did is i went and made a word document labeled "Blank" and just erased anything I have on it and start new for each chapter. I was pretty confused to since i just recently started myself and I found that the instructions provided in the guide and the help link on this site are very useful to beginners. If you have any more questions (or if anyone has any questions about _any_thing) feel free to ask them.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	12. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Warning Voice and Bad Dreams**

* * *

August

Day 2

Two days had passed and my dreams had been full of unintelligible images. I kept waking to the darkness of my room in a cold sweat. So, needless to say, I was exhausted when I entered base this morning.

"Good morning," I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Good Morning Mai," said John. I looked around to find Ayako, Monk, and Masako were gone.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Ms. Matsuzaki and Takigawa are escorting Ms. Hara throughout the building," answered Naru in his normal demeanor, cold and narcissistic.

"Oh, then would you like some tea Naru?" I took his silence as a yes.

"What about you guys, Lin, John?" I asked. Lin shook his head and I noticed a cup of coffee already in front of him.

"Yes, please. Tea does sound nice." I smiled at John and turned to leave.

"Mai, do not go alone," I turned back to look at Naru as he wrote something else in his book.

"But, I'm just going to the kitchen, it shouldn't..."

"It does matter. Unless you just want to die," he said coolly, looking up at me with a smirk in his eyes. I glowered at him.

"It's alright Mai, I'll go with you," said John nervously, standing up and trying to keep the peace at the same time. I turned my nose to the ceiling and stalked out, John following quickly behind.

"That jerk!" I bellowed, storming through the halls. "I bet he wouldn't even care if I died! Ugh!!!!!"

"Actually," said John, sweat beading his brow, "I think Naru has been worried about you." I swiveled around to look at him, flummoxed. Naru? Worried? About me? Pssh...

"Well, you see, after Ayako and Masako showed up, he said, 'And I suppose Mai's safety is no matter, or were you just too dim not to think about her as well?' Then he sent Lin to wait outside of your door."

I was stunned. Why would _Naru, _of all people, do that? So...then...did he actually care? No, that couldn't be it. But still...

I smiled a little to myself.

I was silent for the rest of the way down the stairs. As we entered the main room, which led to the kitchen, the temperature dropped noticeably. Both John and I froze, John grabbing for his holy water. The room, though it was completely empty, gave the feeling of a crowd. In fact, it felt as if around us was a two meter circle and after that, though we couldn't, we should have seen people staring at us. We moved closer together.

"Look!" yelled John. I moved my eyes to where he was pointing and I saw a mist that floated a few meters from the ceiling.

"Oh man, what is that?" I asked, terror filling my voice.

"I don't know," said John tensely. We moved closer yet again, and I took the back of his shirt in my hand.

Suddenly, a very threatening, eerie voice rang in the room. "You will die. Leave or die." The warning seemed to hang in the air as the mist disappeared and the room warmed once again.

"John?" I muttered. He turned to look at me over his shoulder. Slowly the room began to tilt and I was consumed in darkness. The last thing I heard was John yelling my name.

My eyes opened slowly, my head feeling thick. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in one of the hallways, but how had I gotten here, I hadn't a clue.

Wait, that's right I was in the main room. I looked around for John, but didn't see him. Maybe it's one of those dreams, so that means Naru will be here.

I waited for a bit, but he never came. I stood there, frustrated and confused, until a shriek broke through my musings. I turned quickly and began to run towards it, my heart accelerating.

That sounded like Masako.

As I rounded another corner into the kitchen, I found her. I stopped, my eyes widening.

Her head was severed.

My hand shot to my mouth as i felt the bile in my throat, tears forming in my eyes. The smell was horrendus and blood was every.

I screamed and sat up.

It took me a moment to realize where I was. Then my eyes darted from person to every person in the room, until I found her.

"Masako," I whispered. Then I leaned forward and buried my face on Ayako's shoulder, seeing how she was the closest person to me. It took them a while to get me into an even a partially sane state. Finally, Naru himself sat down next to me and gripped my shoulder. I looked at him and his stern eyes.

"Calm down Mai, tell us what you saw," he said, authority in his voice. I began to take deep breaths as Ayako rubbed my back and Naru remained next to me. I felt better knowing he was there.

"What happened?" asked Monk gently, handing me a cup of water. I took it gladly and sipped a bit before begginning, my voice stuttering and wavering out of control.

"M-Masako, sh-sh-she was d-dead." I felt the tension in the room increase as i continued, heading off into my ramblings. "I-I was i-in the ha-hallway w-when I heard her scr-scream and I r-ran." My voice began break as panic seeped through me again. "Sh-she was i-in the kitchen...a-and her head was."

"That's enough," said Naru softly, squeazing my shoulder as tears began to fall from eyes again. Masako was staring at me with horrified eyes. I'm sure my face was close to the same as I met her gaze. She fell into one of the desk chairs, causing the others to look at her.

"Masako, are you alright?" asked Ayako, moving to her side.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little shocked," she said. I felt like crying. Oh wait, I was crying, nevermind. Naru had his chin in his hand, finally releasing my shoulder.

"Okay, Monk, Ms. Matsuzaki, you are not to leave Ms. Hara's side. At nights, Ms. Hara, you will remain in your room with Ms. Matsuzaki and Mai." He turned and looked at the other guys. "We will take turns, but two of us will wait outside of the room during the nights at all times." We all nodded. I stood and walked to Masako and wrapped my arms around her. She seemed startled as I began to cry.

"Please, don't die." Her eyes softened and she embraced me back.

* * *

I just want to say that CROSS COUNTRY SUCKS!!! okay that's all.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	13. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- The Nightmare Continues**

* * *

August

Day 3

That night was uneventful. The next morning, Ayako and I waited for Masako to finish getting dressed. We walked down the hall to base together. As we entered and greeted them, we were surprised to see that all of the boys had bags under their eyes.

Oh, that's right, the guys were watching over us. I wonder how much sleep they actually got.

Naru, who was leaning over a laptop said, "Mai, Father Brown, is this what you heard?" He played back that same eerie voice from yesterday. I felt my heart race and I looked down, not wanting to think about the events that took place afterwards.

"Yeah, it is, did you get that mist that we saw on camera?" asked John.

"No." I looked up at Naru in surprise, and was even more shocked to find that he had been watching me. He looked back at the monitors. "There was nothing there at the point where you said." I looked back down, confused. Nothing? Nothing at all.

"Naru, you might want to listen to this," said Lin, taking off a pair of headphones. Naru listened for a bit before saying, "Loop it back and run it through a filter."

Lin clicked several things and Naru replaced the headphones on his head. Then he took it off and turned up the volume for all of us to hear. Bangs and knocks could be clearly heard. We listened intently.

"This seems to go on for some hours, but, from the fact that no one reported it last night, I assume no one heard it."

"No, we didn't," said Monk thoughtfully. What was going on here?

The door opened suddenly, making me jump. A maid entered and bowed.

"Breakfast is ready, Mr. Shibuya," she said. He nodded, his mind some where else. Everyone got up to leave, and, as i was crossing the threshold, i looked back expecting to see Naru right behind me. However, he hadn't moved.

"Naru?" I said quietly. He looked at me, breaking out of his reverie, and began to follow.

Breakfast was great. Monk and John were having a spirited conversation about his band. Masako was giggling at a story Ayako was telling her about one of her ex-boyfriends. The maids flitted from person to person, refilling their glasses and joining in the conversation every once in awhile. But I was silent. That evermore present feeling of dread had left me without an appetite as I nibbled at the food. Suddenly, an urge possessed me and I looked to my left and my eyes fell upon a small, female maid. Her eyes were blank as they looked steadily back into mine. Something about her sent chills down my spine. I was so enthralled in looking at her, I didn't see Naru, who apparently had been watching my unusual behavior most of breakfast, follow my line of sight to the woman.

"Shizune," barked one of the maids, "stop standing there and go and fetch more tea." The woman relinquished her gaze from me and nodded before leaving. I returned my eyes to my plate, my breathing a little heavier and my face pale. I looked across the table at Naru. His eyes were suspicious as Shizune returned with the tea.

After breakfast, we returned to base and Naru sent Ayako and I around to gather temperature readings.

"Alright, that's the last of them," I said, picking up the thermometer and turning to Ayako. She was looking at a tapestry.

"Hey Mai, do you know what this is?" she said thoughtfully. I followed her to it and examined it. "This is a depiction of the demon Balam, who is a demon in the Christian faith. He is said to speak with a horse voice and be ruthless and have the ability to turn men invisible and witty."

There was a large, three headed monster in the middle, feeding off of....humans. The humans were in grotesque positions and their blood was spilled across the ground. I flashed back to the dream.

No...

I put my face in my hands as the tears began to well up.

"Mai! What's wrong?" asked Ayako, shocked. She grabbed my shoulders gently.

"It-It's nothing, just...can we go?" I asked, looking into her worried eyes. She nodded and led me from the room. We walked quietly to base and entered to find Naru and Lin gone.

"Hey, where's..."

"Naru and Lin went to the local city records to try and gather some information," said Monk. I nodded and walked to one of the desk chairs. I looked at the computer screen as Monk and Ayako began to discuss the tapestry. Before I could stop myself, I dozed off.

I was running through the hallways, down the stairs, out the door. Where was I going? I stopped and looked around. This was a dream right? So where was Naru? I heard a yell and began to run again. As I rounded the corner, I came to a horrible sight. On top of the pointed iron-wrought fence was Monk, his blood dribbling down the metal. I felt the tears well up as I ran forward and looked up. There was a window on the third story that had been broken. Had he jumped? Was he thrown? Monk! No!

I sat up with a jerk and a gasp and the chair toppled over and I shrieked as I fell.

"Mai!" yelled Monk, running to my side. I looked up at him with horror and wrapped my arms around his midriff, sobbing. Shocked, he gingerly stroked my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"Don't tell me you had another dream about Masako," gasped Ayako. I shook my head, still clinging to Monk.

"What's going on?"

I managed to look up into Naru's eyes. It seemed he and Lin were back. I turned my head away from his decisive eyes and tried to start calming down. I need to tell them what I saw.

"Mai had another dream," said Ayako. I took a deep breath, feeling their eyes on me. I turned my eyes back to them, my voice still shaky.

"M-Monk, he-he f-f-fell from a w-window o-on the th-third floor and he landed on the f-fence and it..."

"That's enough," said Monks gentle voice. He carefully lifted me to my feet and helped me over to the couch. I sat down as Masako brought me some tea. I sipped at it gratefully.

"So it seems it has turned its attention to Takigawa," said Naru, thinking out loud.

"Wait," Ayako said, "what if this is just a ploy to make it easier to get at Masako?" Naru looked at me.

"Mai?" I shook my head.

"No, it's definitely for real," I said quietly.

"Alright then, it's safe to assume that Masako's danger has gone back down to a level equal to ours. So Takigawa, you will always be with either Lin or Father Brown." Monk nodded.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, Ms. Hara, you will not leave each others site." They agreed. He turned to me.

"As for you Mai, your danger has increased as well. It will not go unnoticed that those it wants to kill are being more protected. Therefore, if it finds out about your abilities, you will become a target as well." I looked down, my eyebrows knitting together.

"So, for the time being, I will ask you to sleep in base where Lin and myself have better ability to look over you." I looked at him, shock filling my body.

"That sounds good," said Monk. Ayako and John agreed as well. Even Masako didn't seem totally opposed to the idea. I looked back down, annoyed by this plan. What if I talk or.....drool in my sleep and Naru sees!?! That would be horrible. Oh man, why me?

* * *

Alright this one is D-O-N-E, done! I didn't really like it has much as some of my others but oh well. the reviews have been really great guys. thanks, you all are such sweet hearts!

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	14. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Shichiro**

* * *

August

Day 4

So, one way or another, it had been decided. I now sat on the couch I would be sleeping on tonight, glaring at a monitor that was linked to the camera in the library. I watched Naru study the tapestry. Lin, who had been studiously ignoring me up until that moment, glanced at me. Undoubtedly sensing my foul mood, he chose not to say anything. Wise move buddy.

I sighed and reached for my drink, finally tearing my eyes away from the monitor. This was so boring! Why did it have to be me that was so helpless? I mean, yeah I can see what it is planning on doing, but why should I have to be treated like a damsel in ditress? I'm not that hopeless am I?

My eyebrows knitted together in frustration as I squeezed my cup. It's not fair! I returned to glowering at the screen as the three men, Monk, John, and Naru, began to pull books from the shelf. This caught my attention and the anger seeped out of me as curiosity replaced it. What are they doing?

The door slid open to reveal Ayako and Masako.

"Well?" asked Lin. Masako shook her head.

"No, any spirits that I sensed earlier are now gone, but...I did sense they had been hanging around Mai's stuff," she said quietly. My eyes widened in shock and I looked up at her. Mine?

"It seems that Naru was right to believe that Mai would be in danger," murmured Ayako.

"Yes, I sensed the same thing around my stuff after Mai's earlier dream as well as Takigawa's belongings now. Whatever they are, they have been examining Mai's stuff as well."

"Wait," said Lin, "you said 'they'...does that mean there is more than one?" Masako nodded. I looked down.

Wait! Didn't we already know that? Or at least John and I did. When we were in that room, we were surrounded. I know it, even if we couldn't see them. That wasn't just one spirit.

The door was pulled open and Naru led Monk and John, who were loaded down with books, inside. I ran to help them as they struggled to balance them. Finally we had all of the books on the table by the small table in front of the couch. I picked one up and read the cover.

"A Human's Guide to Summoning Spirits.....what?" I was shocked as the others read off similar titles. What in the world is this stuff? Why did Chiyoko have this in her library?

"Father Brown, Ms. Matsuzaki, find one of the staff and bring them here," said Naru, a dark edge in his voice. They nodded and left as Naru picked up another book and flipped it open. We all watched him, not sure what to do or think. After a few minutes, Ayako and John returned, a maid with black hair on their heals. She smiled warmly and bowed to everyone in the room.

"Mr. Shibuya, is there something I can do for you?" she asked kindly. Naru held the book up over his shoulder so she could see it. He didn't look at her.

"Explain," was all he said. The maid's eyes widened as she came to realize what the book was. Then she looked back down.

"Master Shichiro."

"What?" asked Monk.

"Those books were Master Shichiro's, Lady Chiyoko's elder brother." My eyes widened in shock. Brother?

"After his mother's death, Master Shichiro became obsessed with the after life. He bought numerous books on the subject and he would lock himself away for days without food or water just to study them. Many of us witnessed him performing unusual....I guess they could be called ceremonies. He claimed that he could control demons and spirits of all sorts. However, one night he and most of the staff on hand were mysteriously and brutally murdered. No one could figure out what had happened. The casualties included a group of paranormal researchers who were here to witness Master Shichiro's supposed power." The room was silent.

So, Shichiro was Chiyoko's brother. Could it be that he summoned something to kill all of those people? But why and how?

"That is all," said Naru. The maid gave him a shocked look but nodded and bowed before leaving.

As the day wore on, I found myself becoming increasingly bored. The only time Naru let me leave was when I needed to eat, use the restroom, or he wanted tea, and then I had to be escorted by John or Ayako. Right now I was sitting in base with Lin and Naru, who never so much as uttered a word without reason. Gosh, ever heard of such a thing as small talk? Ayako and Masako were in our--their room and Monk and John were doing some more digging in the library. I sighed, frustrated again. Naru and Lin ignored me.

I picked up one of the books entitled _Demons: Their Shapes and Forms. _I let the book fall open on my lap. None of the words seemed to stick out to me, so I began to flip from page to page. I paused, my eyes widening in shock as the same picture from the tapestry in the library popped up on the page. I froze, my body shaking as I examined the bodies on the ground next to the demon. My mind shifted to my dreams and I slammed the book shut, my breathing labored. I didn't notice Naru looking over his shoulder at me.

The door opened and the maid from earlier entered with a bow.

"Mr. Shibuya, if you could please gather your team, Lady Chiyoko has returned and requests your presence in the main room." Naru stood and nodded. I looked at her with curious shock. Chiyoko was....back?

"You must forgive me for returning without warning."

We all now sat in the main room. Chiyoko, a tall, proud woman, sat in front the SPR team, a maid flanking her on either side.

"You see, my business in Nagoya ended earlier than expected and I found myself unusually homesick." I looked into her eyes. They were....so sad.

"Yes well, it is good to finally meet all of you. I must say, Mr. Shibuya, you are a lot younger than I expected. I heard that you found out about my brother's........obsession." Naru nodded.

"I see. Please understand, my brother was a very sick man. He could not do as he claimed and summon spirits."

There was a tinkling of breaking china and we all looked to the doorway. The maid named Shizune stood their, her fists clenched and anger plain on her face.

"You liar!" she shrieked, pointing a finger at Chiyoko. "Master Shichiro was _not_ ill! He was a genius. All you did was condemn him. You never cared did you? Did you?!?" The other servants ran to her and pulled her, still shrieking, from the room as another few came to clean up the mess of the broken tea cups. I stared after the woman for a few moments longer than the others, a feeling near pity filling my gut.

"You will have to forgive Shizune," said Chiyoko, pulling my attention back to reality. "She regarded Shichiro as something close to a father. She took his death very hard."

Wow, poor Shizune. She must be in so much pain.

My thoughts remained on Shizune as we went back to base after dinner. As planned, I laid down on the couch, covering myself with a blanket a servant had brought earlier. I couldn't really sleep, and it wasn't just because Lin was in the background, typing away at his computer. For a moment, I amused myself by imagining Lin trying to beat one of those space games and I had to stifle a giggle at the thought. But, after a while, his typing slowed to a stop. I rolled over and saw that Lin had fallen asleep. According to the clock, it was two in the morning. Wow, time seems to have sped up.

I stood and walked to the door, a sudden personal need overcoming me. The bathroom was right down the hall, no reason to wake Lin up. I slid the door open silently and proceeded to my destination. As the toilet flushed, I walked to the sink and looked into it.

Whoa, Mai, you look like crap. My hair was sticking up in every which way and my complexion was pale and ghostly....no pun intended. I ran the water over my hands and then splashed my face with it, the coolness oddly refreshing. After trying to flatten my hair and failing miserably, I left the bathroom. As I was walking back towards the hall that the base on, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, my heart racing.

"Who's there?" I asked. There was no reply, but the footsteps kept coming. Oh man....

"Mai?" I jumped and spun back around to find Naru looking at me stoically. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um..." Why had I come out here again? He crossed his arms and I could feel the Naru attitude coming.

"Do you just want to get yourself killed? Idiot," he spat. My eyebrow twitched.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!? You're alone as well," I growled. He looked at me steadily, waiting for me to calm down.

"Where's Lin?" he asked. I looked down at my slippered feet.

"He's asleep and I didn't want to wake him," I said quietly. Naru looked at me with an odd expression, then he turned his back on me.

"Come on." He began to walk away and I followed silently.

"Naru?" I said quietly.

"What?"

"Do you think that Shizune has anything to do with the activity going on here?" I asked. He paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure of anything right now." I sighed and looked down

"Oh, by the way," he said. I looked up at his back in surprise.

"Yes?"

"You better do something about your hair tomorrow morning, I can't have my assistants looking scruffy." Cruel amusement tainted his voice and I felt my face redden in anger.

NARU!!! YOU JERK WAD!!!!!!

* * *

Oh man, it seems my little thorn in the side has found me. *sigh* yes your name was a little tell tell but the fact that you started the sentence, "Hiya Mofo," was even more so. Whatever, i'm surprised you remembered this story, you normally have to text me three or four times before you find it.

On to the actually semi-coherent people, this chapter was very uneventful, but it leads into the next and it builds the story line.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	15. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- NO!**

* * *

August

Day 5

I woke around five in the morning. Naru and Lin were the only ones awake. I sat up slowly, catching Naru's eye.

"Lin, accompany Mai to the restroom to get ready," he said, taking another sip of tea.

"What about you?" asked Lin.

"I will be fine." The finality of Naru's tone made it clear he would not argue. I gathered my stuff and met Lin at the door.

Lin waited in the hall for me to finish. I have to say, I don't enjoy being escorted everywhere.

I looked stubbornly into the mirror after spitting the rest of the tooth paste out and returning my tooth brush to my nap sack. I saw my messy haired me and I smiled at myself. The image changed, and I was covered in splotches of blood, my eyes wide and dead. I gasped and fell away from the sink to the opposite wall. With a blink, the image was gone, leaving only a pale, terrified Mai in the mirror. I laughed shakily.

"Gosh, get it together Mai," I told myself, splashing my face with water. I combed through my hair and dressed before leaving the bath closet. Lin glanced at me before turning and walking back to the office. As we entered, we were greeted by a maid leaving with a few tea cups.

"Oh, good morning you two," she said with a smile. I returned the favor as she left the room and we walked in. Naru was right where we left him, fiddling with one of the laptops. As we entered, he stood.

"Lin." Lin nodded and they turned back to the door.

"Mai, I have asked two of the maids to keep an eye on you, at least until the others are awake or Lin and I return, which ever comes first. You are to stay here. Under no circumstances are you to leave. Is that understood." I was so shocked, all I could do was nod. The two maids entered, bowing to Naru as they passed. They weren't much older than me and I noticed, with some annoyance, they blushed when Naru looked at them. As the men left they turned to me in exuberance.

"Hi there Ms. Taniyama! I am Chinatsu," said the first, a short girl with green eyes and blond hair. The other, with brown eyes and fiery red hair, elbowed past her.

"And I am Fumiko."

"And we are happy to be in your service Ms. Taniyama." I felt a bead of sweat role down my forehead as they finished with a rather grandiose bow.

"Um, hi there," I said, startled.

"Oh man, it must be great," giggled Fumiko, a pink tinge creeping into her cheeks. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, working with Mr. Shibuya of course!" cried Chinatsu. I raised my eyebrows at her pronunciation.

"Yeah, I mean he is brave and strong and so handsome!" The two girls went into a fit of giggles. I smiled slightly and looked down.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Fumiko, standing to fetch a tray on the desk. I nodded.

"Yes, that would be great." Fumiko smiled as she poured three cups. We all drank deeply as the conversation shifted into a more comfortable topic and away from Naru.

"So, um can you guys tell me anything about Ms. Chiyoko," I asked, trying to pretend as if I was merely curious. They both exchanged dark glances with each other.

"Well, you see, we don't know too much about her. We came to work for her as replacement for the staff that died in the big explosion," said Fumiko quietly.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"You know, I really didn't want to come and work for her at first, I had heard she was very cruel," said Chinatsu. I looked back at her in shock.

"Chiyoko didn't seem all that mean to me," I said quietly.

"Well, she's not of course, but the people around here call her the Dragon Lady. You see, it's said that she stood over her brother's coffin as he was lowered into the ground and announced that the family had made an unanimous decision to disown him. Of course, Lady Chiyoko was the last Raikashi that could make such a decision." My eyes widened as I looked into my tea. She disowned her own brother?

"Hey, wasn't Shizune on Master Shichiro's will or something?" asked Fumiko. Chinatsu nodded.

"Yeah, she went on a huge rage when the decision was made. It's a wonder that Lady Chiyoko didn't fire her."

"Yeah." I stood and walked to the window. It was seven by now, surely the others would be awake soon. Not that I was annoyed by Fumiko and Chinatsu's company, I was just so tired and...I didn't think it would be a good idea to fall asleep with them alone in the room. I suddenly became very dizzy and the room began to tilt.

"Ms. Taniyama!" shrieked Fumiko but it was too late. I was already unconscious.

"Where am I?" I asked the darkness that surrounded me where I stood. As if in answer, the room began to lighten and I found myself staring at Naru's back. My eyes softened as I calmed a bit. Naru's here.

Wait, why is my heart pounding so fast?

My eyes shot around the room as fear consumed me. This wasn't the normal kind of dream Naru appeared in. What was going on?

Naru reached back and grabbed my hand. We began to run, his insistent tugging almost causing me to fall.

"Keep up!" he growled over his shoulder at me and in that brief moment, I saw the sheer terror in his eyes. We reached the end of that hall and he jerked me around and threw me into the wall behind him, standing protectively in front of me. Suddenly, in the space between heart beats, he spun around and planted his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I stared at him in shock for several seconds.

"N-Naru?" He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth onto my face. I felt tears fill my horrified eyes.

No...

"Mai..."

No.

"...run."

No!

He slumped to the side and fell to the ground, blood seeping from a gaping hole in his stomach.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sat up with a jerk.

"Mai?" Monks voice seemed so far away. I could barely hear it over the pounding in my ears. I stood, ignoring those who said I should lay back down. My eyes searched the room frantically, Monk, Ayako, Fumiko, John, Masako, Chinatsu....NOT THE ONE I NEEDED TO SEE!

I ran from the room and through the halls, terror and panic running rampant through my veins. Where was I going?

Wait!

The little voice of reason caught up to my senses as I continued my mad dash through the halls.

Naru will have heard me scream. He will go back to base to look for me. Of course, with Lin and everyone here, Naru wouldn't die.

Calming, I went to stop.....and found I couldn't.

What? Why won't I stop running? What's going on?

I looked up and saw a window at the end of the hall I was in. I knew suddenly what would happen.

No. I need to stop! Please stop! STOP!

I closed my eyes and reopened them with tears falling onto my cheeks, still barreling towards the window at speeds I would never have been able to muster on my own.

Is this it? Is this how I am to die? Naru...

A figure dashed out from a side hall that broke off at the end of the hall I was currently in. Unable to stop, I rammed right into him, knocking the breath out of both of us. We flew back into the window and I heard my savior grunt in pain. The glass cracked but did not shatter, whoever it was, there impediment had worked. I didn't have enough momentum to go through completely. The man's arms encircled me in an iron grip as he slid to the floor. I felt as if something pulled away from me and I went limp against his chest as both of us gasped for air.

"You...idiot," he spat inbetween breaths. I gasped as I recognized Naru's voice. "What....the hell...were...you....thinking?" He didn't release me as I tried to pull away, obviously afraid I would start running again.

"I-I couldn't.....I couldn't stop!" I cried and everything, all the fear, the panic, the stress, the pain, came out right there and I began to sob into his chest. I was glad that he was too afraid to let me go. I was glad that, because of this fear, he had no choice but to hold me as I cried. I felt safe.

"It-It was g-going to m-make me thr-throw my-myself out the wind-window and..."

"Shut up!" he growled, still breathing rather heavily. "That's enough." I continued to sob and he still didn't let go. Good.

"MAI!...oh." I heard Monk and the others come down the hall, but I didn't look at them.

"Stop standing there and get a first aid kit," said Naru furiously, shifting slightly as he looked up at them.

"Right!" I heard Fumiko and Chinatsu say. Two sets of feet hurried forward and I felt Naru and I slowly lifted to our own feet, Naru still clinging to my shaking form.

"Goodness, Naru, you're bleeding," said John. I gasped, eyes wide and staring into his wettened shirt. I hurt...

"Mai, if I let you go, can you control yourself enough _not _to go running off again?" he asked, still angry. I nodded. He released me gently and I pulled away, shaking. As I stepped back, I stumbled and someone caught me. I looked up into Ayako's horrified face. I turned and cried into her chest.

"Mai," she said gently, stroking my hair. Half guiding, half carrying, she and I followed the others back to base.

* * *

Oh man, intense! But no I was so mad! I totally wrote all of that once before and, when I went to hit save, I hit the wrong thing and lost it all!!!! UGH!!!!! Oh well, it's not exactly like the other one and I still think the other one was better, but it's close enough. Hope you liked!

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	16. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Hidden**

* * *

Naru wasn't too seriously injured, but he was extremely angry. As we sat in base, waiting for Lin to finish bandaging him up in the other room, I continued to let silent tears fall from my eyes. It was my fault Naru was hurt.

"Mai, do you want some tea?" asked Ayako, kindly. She hadn't left my side since when we had made it back to base. I shook my head. I wasn't very thirsty, or hungry for that matter. I felt only fear and shame. I was pathetic, running out like that. The door slid open and Naru entered, followed by Lin. I avoided eye contact with him. He paused for a moment before pulling one of the desk chairs up and sitting in it across from me.

"Start talking," he ordered. Shocked I looked up into his apathetic eyes. My hands began to shake.

"Ar-are alright?" I asked timidly.

"That's not what I meant by talking. What did you see in your dream?" he growled. I stared at him, tears in my eyes. He sighed, frustrated, and looked down. "If I say that I am fine will you tell us what happened?" I looked at him.

"I was in a hallway," I said, my voice void of any emotion what so ever. "And you were there." I indicated Naru with my hand. He was now not the only one looking at me with their undivided attention.

"We were running down the hall, and--and you seemed so scared. And then you threw me into the wall at the end of that hallway and turned to face me. I-I think you were protecting me because you told me to run as you...as you," I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut and my jaw clenching. My fists shook in my lap as I tried to stem the flow of visions from my dream. I never wanted to see Naru hurt like that again.

Everyone was silent for awhile. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. I looked up into Naru's eyes and felt a slight jolt through my system. His face was as hard and uncaring as ever, but his eyes....they looked soft. Almost like in my dre...

"Why did you start running?" he asked, closing his eyes. I tried to remember my reason but I couldn't and I shrugged.

"I believe," said Masako, her voice sounding odd in the silence of the room, "that in Mai's weakened emotional state, one of the spirits had enough energy to possess her."

"So, we're dealing with weak spirits?" said Monk quietly.

"I never said that," said Masako.

"Masako, where are the spirits now?" asked John. She looked down.

"They've left again." Naru was watching me as I went back to avoiding his eyes. He seemed deep in thought.

"So, what now?" asked Ayako. We all waited for Naru to give us instructions.

"For starters," said Naru, that same emotionless voice, "Father Brown, do an exorcism on Mai. Just to insure she is no longer possessed." John nodded. He left the room for a moment and returned with a bible. Everyone except Ayako and I left the couch as John approached. I squeezed Ayako's hand nervously.

"Are you ready Mai?" John asked me, and I saw that he had some strain in his eyes. I nodded.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," he began. I felt the chill holy water splash my face as I leaned into Ayako slightly. He continued on. Naru, who hadn't moved from where he sat, watched as the exorcism kept going.

"In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb," John said, sprinkling more water onto my head. I felt very dizzy and I leaned into Ayako some more. Finally, it seemed the exorcism was coming to a close. John said a few more words and I suddenly felt better.

"Amen," he muttered. He leaned down to my level where I was nestled against Ayako. "Mai, how are you feeling?" he asked. I nodded a bit.

"I feel better," I muttered, the first smile I had felt in a whiled peeking across my face.

"Mai," said Monk softly. I sat up, my smile growing a little wider. I shouldn't be making everyone here worry. Gosh, stupid Mai.

"Really guys, I'm alright." The room seemed to lighten at my tone.

"It's odd," said Masako. We all looked at her. "I couldn't sense the spirit in Mai until the exorcism was going on."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She turned to me.

"It's almost like it was hiding and John exposed it." Everyone gave Masako troubled looks.

"So, if you cannot sense that someone is possessed, then how can we know that we aren't all possessed. The servants, Ms. Raikashi, and us could all be possessed by spirits," said Monks, panic seeming to settle in on him.

"Calm down," said Naru with authority. "Do not forget that when we lose our cools that makes it easier for us to be controlled." Monk nodded, calming as he was told. I was silent as I thought over the events of this morning.

"Naru, there's something else," I said. He looked at me. "Chinatsu and Fumiko told me something, about Shichiro and Shizune and Ms. Chiyoko. It seems that Ms. Chiyoko disowned Shichiro at has funeral. Shizune was supposedly on his will and she threw a fit about it. I don't know how much it will help and I'm not sure how it is related., but I know, some how, it is." I was silent, everyone was. A bird twittered outside the window

Naru stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have something I would like to look into, I will be back soon." He turned towards the door.

"Naru, wait," I said, standing quickly. He looked back at me. "You shouldn't go alone. Let me go with you at the least."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mai," he growled.

"Hold on, now I agree with Mai on this one," said Monk. I looked at him. "You're now the target according to Mai's dreams. It's not safe for you to be walking around on your own." Naru gave Monk a very annoyed look.

"I will go with Naru." Everyone turned to look at Lin as he stood and grabbed his coat. Naru wasn't happy about this at all, but he didn't argue anymore as Lin followed him out the door. I looked after them. There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Monk's face.

"I wouldn't worry. Quite honestly, I wouldn't want to be the spirit that decided to mess with Naru." I smiled and nodded. That's very true.

"But I wander what Shizune has to do with all of this," I muttered. Monk lead me back to the couch and Ayako and Masako left to get some tea. The books on the table caught my eye. I picked one up entitled _How to Summon and Control Spirits._ I flipped it open absentmindedly as I thought.

"John, Monk, is it really possible for humans to summon spirits and then control them?"

"Well," said Monk quietly, "there are such things as controlling spirits, like Lin's shiki, but those are spirits that were conquered by the controller. However, if someone was a strong enough psychic, then it isn't impossible I suppose."

"No, for someone with the ability to do so, i would expect it to be almost easy, as long as they were low level spirits that existed already on the property," said John. I gasped, eyes wide. They both looked at me, startled.

"The explosion, the constant deaths of more and more investigators, could it be that the reason those people were being killed is to... is so that who ever is doing this could increase the number of spirits they control." Monk gave me a solemn look.

"That's very likely," he said. I looked down.

"How horrible."

* * *

Oh man, sorry it took awhile. I was trying to find the exact exorcism prayer that John says, but I couldn't. So I settled for taking the opening line that he uses and mixing it with part of the prayer of exorcism of Saint Michael. It's not the full thing because the whole thing was so dang long. yeesh.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	17. Haunting Life :3: Dragon Lady 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7- Hell Bent God-Daughter**

* * *

Naru didn't return for a while. When he finally entered, the first thing he looked at was me, sitting in the middle of the room. Then his eyes moved to the equipment and he walked to it. I stood and followed him.

"Naru, would you like some tea?" I asked with a smiled. He looked at me steadily, as if he was trying to figure something out, then he turned back to the papers he had brought with him.

"Yes." I nodded and went to leave when I realized Lin was hot on my tail. I looked back at him confused.

"Lin will be accompanying you," said Naru, matter-of-factly. I nodded, too shocked to argue.

"And Mai," said Naru, turning towards us as my hand touched the door. "Tell Ms. Raikashi to gather Shizune with her in the main room. Go ahead and bring the maids that stayed with you earlier."

"Oh, you mean Fumiko and Chinatsu?" I said.

"Yes, that is all." I nodded.

As we all gathered in the main room, I went to stand behind where Naru was sitting. Seeing how Lin and I were making tea, we were the last to join this little gathering. Chiyoko chuckled slightly.

"Forgive me," she said as Naru and I looked at her, "but it reminded me so much of when a wife goes to her husbands side." I blushed furiously and jumped back a bit as Naru seemed un-phased. "May I inquire why you have gathered us here?"

"You are all here because I believe I know what is going on," said Naru, boredom hinting on his voice.

"Really!?!" said Chiyoko, stunned. "Then by all means do continue." He looked at Shizune.

"From what I understand, you were very close to the late Raikashi Shichiro," he said. Shizune looked up in shock and then nodded. "He taught you things that he learned from the books if I am not mistaken." Again, she nodded. I was watching this woman. Surely she was not the one who did this.

"So it was you?" cried Fumiko. "You summoned all of these spirits to hurt people just because Lady Chiyoko disowned Shichiro and you weren't going to get your inheritance."

"No, you're wrong," said Shizune. Fumiko stood in anger.

"You've been killing all of those people this whole time just because you didn't get a little money, you disgust me!"

"I said you're wrong! Master Shichiro was a kind and gentle man who loved everyone and everything. The reason he read such books were to try and learn how to control spirits in order to use them to protect people! He never wished this and I would not go against his wishes. He didn't deserve to be disowned, he was so kind!" yelled Shizune.

"He was kind," said Chiyoko silently. Everyone looked at her and we were shocked to see un-shed tears in her eyes. "But he told me that if something unexplainable happened, then I was to disown him and deem him as insane. I never wanted to do such a thing, but, when he told me what he intended to do, he said I had no choice." She began to cry and Fumiko ran to her side.

"So you did care," said Shizune. Chiyoko nodded.

"I'm sorry Shizune."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you were the only one who knew how to summon spirits," yelled Fumiko as she held Chiyoko.

"That's not true. In fact, Shizune was never included in Shichiro's will at all, but another one of the maids were, Mai, read the highlighted portion on this page." Naru held up a piece of paper and I read, "And I hereby leave my share of the estate to my god daughter, Santo.....Chinatsu."

We all looked up with disbelief at the one maid that had remained quiet this whole time. She avoided our gaze.

"I also was able to find records of your graduation. You were a chemistry major, specifically explosives, if I'm not mistaken." She still didn't reply. "It is also reported that Santo Chinatsu was at Shichiro's side at all times. Undoubtedly, he taught you the things he was learning as he did Shizune."

"Chinatsu, say it isn't true," said Chiyoko pleadingly. Chinatsu's head tilted up and she smirked. Naru's chair suddenly flipped and Naru flew back against me, sending both of us flying into the shelf behind. I shrieked as books and knick-knacks showered onto our heads.

"Mai! Naru!" yelled Lin and Ayako as Monk turned and performed a sealing charm on Chinatsu, limiting her movement.

Naru, who had covered me with his arm and received most of the pounds of the falling items, looked down at me.

"Are you hurt," he grunted, anger blazing in his eyes as Ayako came to our side and Lin stood in front of us.

"No, not badly at least," I said. We stood slowly and looked at Chinatsu. She was still smirking.

"You fools, just because I can't move doesn't mean the spirits can't as well." As if to make a point, I felt something grab my arm and throw me across the room. I landed hard against a small table with a lamp on it.

"MAI!" yelled Ayako.

"Shichiro was such a fool," sneered Chinatsu as I sat up with John's help, bleeding from several cuts. "He wanted to use this power to help people. Ha! Right, I couldn't wait for him to die. I knew he had placed me in his will. I was his 'god-daughter.'" She laughed cruelly as we all stood, wondering where the next attack would come from. "As soon as I knew he had for sure, I was ready. I wired a bomb under his chair, the one I knew he would sit in when the paranormal researchers came to visit. Even if he didn't sit in it, I new he would be near it. It destroyed enough of the house that the experts wouldn't be able to say what the cause was, so it would just look like his little 'demonstration' had gone horribly wrong. However, this idiot women disowned him, thus....the estate was no longer Shichiro's to leave me. I can't tell you how angry that made me. I dyed my hair and became a maid, just so I could come here to live for a good while. The explosion had left several spirits here that I didn't need to call from hell. It was so easy to take them over. And then, as 'weird' things started happening, researchers came to the home. I would always choose one, just one, to kill and take for my own. I was a very good girl." I stared at her incredulously. How could someone be that truly evil?

"But, stronger and stronger psychics began to show up here and I found that as I gathered these stronger spirits, I, myself, grew stronger. So, of course, when you guys came to here, I couldn't help but want to add you to my collection, all of you! But you were much harder to kill than the others. No, I almost had Mai, but her knight in black armor saved her," she cooed.

"So what did you intend to do with all of this power?" I shouted, anger coursing through me. She looked right at me and I felt a chill run through my spine. Next to me. John stopped moving. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me from the ground. I couldn't breath as I fought against his hold. Lin appeared behind John and knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of the neck. He and I both collapsed, I choking for air.

"I intend to make Chiyoko entrust the whole estate to me and me alone." I looked at her, hatred in my eyes as Masako touched my shoulders gently. Naru stepped forward and she looked back at him, her smile falling and her eyes narrowing.

Naru was smirking.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked to thin air. The doors to the room all burst open and swat filed in, pointing their weapons at Chinatsu. Some of them came to us and pulled us from the room to safety. Outside, ambulances awaited. John was sent on to the hospital with Ayako watching over him. A police detective approached Naru and I where we sat, being pinched and prodded by emergency services. Naru, who had been watching me scream "Ow" and "Stop that" with a smirk, did not see the detective walk up.

"Mr. Shibuya," he said. Naru stood, ignoring the protests of his own torture giver. "Our thanks go out to you for helping us with finding the answers to these cases. Although, only the murders of those who died in the explosion will we be able to pursue." I quieted and looked up at the man.

"Why?" I asked. What about everyone else she killed?

"Unfortunately," said the detective solemnly, "Casper is not a viable weapon in a court of law." I looked down sadly. That wasn't...

"Mai," said Naru, his back to me as the detective walked away, "do not get caught up in the fairness of everything, because very little about life is fair." He tilted his face towards the sky, eyes shut, as a breeze swirled his hair about his face. I stared in awe.

"Naru," I whispered.

"Mai! Naru!" yelled Monk, running over.

"Hold on, why aren't you two on your way to the hospital?" he asked. I blushed.

"Oh, no, I'm fine really!"

"Don't argue, you two are going and that's final!" Naru turned, eyes still shut, and lifted himself into the ambulance. I stared between the pair of them with anger and stubbornness plain on my face. Then I sighed and got in to the ambulance with Naru and Monk shut the doors.

"That's annoying," I muttered, pouting.

"Then you shouldn't have come, dummy." I growled as my faced turned red and my fist clenched.

"NARU, YOU JERK WAD!!!!!!!!!"

********************************************************************************************************************

Everyone was released from the hospital later that day and we all returned to the Raikashi estate together. Chiyoko thanked us generally and had decided to up hold her brother's wishes by leaving him out of the family. Shizune had come to terms with the death of Shichiro finally, and assisted us in the exorcism. All of the spirits that had been trapped in the house were set free, seeming happy to finally go.

* * *

I have mixed feelings about this ending, I'm not sure how much I liked it.

Next Case- What is with this old perfomance hall? I mean it's so big and beautiful and eerie. Between the music that plays at randomn times and the spooky apparition of an old care taker, I'm not sure what to make of it. Next time- Final Performance.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	18. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Final Performance**

**Chapter 1- New Customer.**

* * *

August 19

Day 1

The bell rang as the door opened, catching my attention.

"Excuse me," said a man in his late twenties, walking in and bowing. "Are you open?"

I nodded, standing from my desk.

"I made an appointment for three a week ago, I am Hiroaki Gorou."

"Oh, yes, I remember now," I said with a smile, "Please come in. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some coffee," he said with a smile. "You're quite young to be working aren't you?" I laughed a bit.

"If you think I'm young, you're in for a big surprise." He gave me a confused look as I brought his coffee and then walked to Naru's office and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Naru, Mr. Hiroaki is here for his appointment." He didn't reply, so I knocked a little more vigourously. Still no answer.

"Hey, Naru did you hear..." The door swung open and I came face to face with Naru's black shirt. I blushed slightly, taking a hurried step back and out of his way. He walked forward and sat on his couch.

"Mai, fetch Lin and then make some tea," he said, bowing his head to Mr. Hiroaki in a greeting. My fists clenched in anger and I glared at him as he sat down. Fetch? I'm not a dog you jerk!

Never the less, I nodded and then knocked on Lin's door. He opened it, not quite as brusquely as Naru, and gave me that look of, "what?" I smiled and said, "Our client's here, Lin." He grabbed a laptop and walked past me to sit next to Naru. I sighed and went to make the tea dejectedly.

"The reason I have come here to see you is that the performance hall I run has had some odd occurrences take place. For years, the 'activity' has been harmless. Just knocks, things moving, and music playing at random times in the day and night. But, recently, during performances, the curtain will fall and the lights will go out. Last week, the curtain fell on the performer and put her in the hospital."

"That's horrible," I muttered, coming back and setting Naru and Lin's tea in front of them. Mr. Hiroaki nodded.

"That's not all. One of the crew members saw a man on the old risen crossover just before the mishap. He told him to get down. However, the lights went out and the man disappeared. Later on, the crew member was passing the pictures we have of the old caretakers. He identified the man as the one just before our current care taker."

"What was he doing there?" I asked, leaning in slightly. Mr. Hiroaki looked up at me sadly.

"He died five months ago." I gasped. He turned back to Naru. "I beg you, please come. If you don't, I will have no choice but to close the performance hall." My eyes widened and I turned to look at Naru. Lin's typing stopped as he finished. We were all waiting on Naru's decision.

"Mai, call Ms. Matsuzaki and Takigawa and see if they can meet us at the performance hall. Also, call Yasuhara and see if he can do some background research on the place." I nodded, smiling widely. "Hiroaki, you said your business is in Chiba, am I correct?" Mr. Hiroaki nodded. Naru stood.

"Alright then, Mai, make reservations at a hotel near the hall, that is all, good day." He went back to his office and Lin followed.

"Okay, I will call you later today with the time and day we will be arriving. Also, please have a room on the premises for us to set up a base for our equipment." Mr. Hiroaki nodded.

"Of course, thank you very much for your time." He stood and left.

What a nice man.

* * *

Alright guys, I know I haven't posted in a while but, today is my sister's birthday so yesterday I was busy with the preparations and today I am still a little busy but I wanted to be able to post at least a short chapter. I will be back on the ball once the party is over. So sorry it's so short.

Also, I did a bit of research. Chiba is one of the towns surrounding Tokyo. Tokyo Disneyland is based there and the New Tokyo International Airport is also there. In fact, what we call Tokyo actually includes these outside towns. I just thought that was interesting.

Also, a 'crossover' is a way that performers in a theatre can cross from one wing to the other. A wing are the side areas where performers exit and enter the stage. I don't know how many of you has ever actually been involved in a play before so I find it important to explain this to you. A risen crossover is actually close to non-existent because they tend to be dangerous and loud. Alright, that's all for now.

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	19. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- The Theatre**

* * *

August 20

Day 2

Naru and I stood out front of the Nagashi Performance Hall, looking at the aged building. Lin took the van around back to the loading docks.

"Come on," said Naru and he led me in through the front doors to the Grand Lobby.

"Wow, this is beautiful," I said, walking around as Naru watched me.

"Yes, it is. This is modeled after the old victorian style that the western parts of the world created. It's why this place is so popular."

Naru and I turned to find Mr. Hiroaki walking out of the elevator with a young man.

"Mr. Shibuya, Ms. Taniyama, this is Masahiro Katashi, our current caretaker. He will show you around. I have business I must attend to currently so I will be back later." He bowed and left and Mr. Masahiro waved for us to follow him. He led us to a large room with several desks.

"This is one of our office spaces that is currently not in use. Feel free to use whatever you find in this room. The bathrooms and the break room are just down the hall. All right, if you could follow me," he said. We followed him down the hall some more and then went down a flight of stairs to what looked like a basement. The room, at least, was very large.

"These are actually the loading docks. The back parking lot slopes downwards. However it used to be just a basement and was and is still used as a crossover. You can see this by the spiral stair cases that come down from above. They lead to either wing of the stage."

"So this goes under the stage and main auditorium?" asked Naru. Mr. Masahiro nodded.

"Yes that's correct, it also goes under the main lobby and the offices I just showed you. There are six access roots to the loading docks. The first is the one you just came from. Then there's the access from the wings, the outside access where we load equipment in, the elevator from the main lobby, and finally one from the control booth. Come, I'll show you back stage."

We mounted one of the iron spiral stair cases.

"This is the east wing. The hall to your right leads to the dressing rooms and that door right there is the green room where performers can wait until they are needed on stage or in the dressing rooms. The west wing does not have dressing rooms but does have a green room." I looked towards the closed door of the green room.

"Mai?" I looked around to see Mr. Masahiro and Naru waiting on me at the edge of the curtains. There, light filtered in and I could see across to the west wing. I ran after them as they walked onto the stage. I froze.

"WHOA!" I yelled, amazed. The auditorium was decked in gold and crimson. The ceiling was arched and seats cascaded down the sloped floor.

"This is the stage. If you look above you, you will see the crossover that the old caretaker was seen from." I tore my eyes away from the grand site to look up at the old metal frame. Stairs led down to the floor in either wing. Around it, there was a complex system of ropes and pulleys.

"Hey, what are all those ropes for?"

"That is the fly system. It's used to lift props and curtains to from the stage quickly," said Masahiro, smiling at me. He walked out on to the front of the stage.

"This theatre is classified as a Proscenium. The roof, as you can see, has an arch shape and the stage is raised slightly higher than the first rows of seats. The seats are on what is called a rake, which means they get higher the further back you go. If you notice that blackened glass in the back, that is our control booth. There we control everything, all of the lights and sound systems. The cat walks are the lights hidden up over the false ceiling up there. This room is where the music is heard from."

"What kind of music is it, have you heard it?" asked Naru. Masahiro nodded.

"It's the sound of a piano, but not quite. The music is unearthly almost in its beauty. It kind of just draws you in." I looked at Masahiro. His eyes seemed to shine with longing. Wow was the music that beautiful that people wanted to hear it over and over again?

"Is there more?" asked Naru, causing Masahiro to start. He scratched is head in embarrassment.

"Yes, right, come, this way."

He led us off the stage and up to one of the many doors leading from the room into another slim room with doors that led to a large hall with a set of french doors on either side.

"This is what we call the Grand Hall. It leads from the Lobby to the auditorium. If you will, notice the large double doors on either side of the hall. Those lead to our two ballrooms. We use them for cast parties and banquets as well as retail space that can be rented out by private or commercial groups. There isn't much activity that goes on here except the knocking and things being moved. Same for the office spaces that are above this hall. That's all. If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Actually, is it possible for us to speak to those who have had experiences here?"

"Oh, yes, today is everyones day off, but tomorrow I will certainly send them your way," he said with a smile.

"Alright then, that is all for now, thank you," said Naru, walking past Masahiro. I followed, saying goodbye to the young caretaker.

Back in the room we were to use as base, Naru began to look over the equipment.

"Mai, set up these dividers and have one side for interviews and the other side for the equipment. Pull out two tables for the interview side and set them up in an 'L' shape. On the other side. Put two tables side by side against the walls for the shelves and monitors and grab two desks and set them out for Lin and I."

He turned for the door.

"Hold on," I said, "Don't you and Lin need my help with bringing in our equipment." He turned back to me.

"Haven't I already told you, this equipment is much to heavy for a woman. You shouldn't worry about it." He left, leaving me shocked.

His voice was almost...gentle.

"Wait! YOU JERK FACE!!!! IF THE EQUIPMENT IS HEAVY THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MOVE THESE BIG DESKS!?!?! NARU!!!"

* * *

Alright, it wasn't very eventful, but I wanted to go ahead and give everyone the layout of the theatre as well as some background. My sister had a great little party with the family, so thank you guys for your Happy B'day wishes. My posting should go back to the normal pace. I also want to address some worries that were brought to my attention. NO!! this is not the last case. I didn't mean to give anyone that impression with the title so forgive me.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	20. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- Caretaker**

* * *

August

Day 3

Naru made me get up early that morning, so I was pretty drowsy as I rode between them to Nagashi. Masahiro was just unlocking the back door as we pulled up and he waved to us merrily.

The base was just as we had left it the night before.

"Mai, take this microphone to the auditorium and set it up, then do a temperature sweep," said Naru, as he booted up the computers.

"Right." I grabbed the large microphone from a box and walked out of the room. I slowly made my way to the grandiose room and began to look around.

"Hmm, now where should I put this? Let's see....somewhere out of the way." My vision moved through the seats till my eyes caught a little corner that was created by the main curtain and the wall. I began to set in on a stand.

"Hey, Naru, this okay?" I asked the mic.

"Yes, that's getting good sound," he said over the radio. I smiled and stood up, hands on my hips. I heard a footstep from behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, whirling around. There was no reply, the sounds of a person walking just kept coming closer and closer. I backed up in the wall behind me as fear ripped through my body.

"Mai, what's going on?" came Naru's voice, but I didn't have any words to give him.

"Oh, Ms. Taniyama, hello there." I felt my heart jump to my throat as I shrieked and turned towards the seats.

"Masahiro!" I said, pointing at him. His eyebrows arched towards his hairline.

"Yes?" I began to realize how dumb I looked and I straightened up quickly, nervously laughing and scratching my head.

"Nothing, you just startled me, that's all?"

"Oh sorry," he laughed as well. My face fell and I looked towards the east wing. Had someone been there?

"Is everything alright?" his voice said, breaking into my musings. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He smiled and nodded. Grabbing the thermometer, I turned and sat it down, waiting for it to give me a temperature.

"What's that you're doing?" he asked, walking up and looking at the little meter as it began to beep and I wrote down the temperature.

"Well, when there is paranormal activity, the temperature has a tendency to fall because the spirits manifest by sucking energy from surrounding sources. So we get a base temperature for each room and record it, that way we know when the temperature has risen or fallen abnormally." He nodded with his chin in his hand, absorbing this.

"Oh, I see, right, that makes sense." I smiled at him. He walked with me as I continued taking down the temperatures.

"So, how long have you been doing this kind of thing?" he asked as I recorded another temperature.

"Almost a year and a half now."

"And you never get scared?"

"All the time." He gave me an odd look. I smiled faintly and looked down.

"On a job like this, who wouldn't get scared? But when you have those around you to help you, it's not so bad." He gave me a sly look.

"Are you sure it's not because you have a thing for the boss?" I glared at him, my eyebrow twitching.

"Watch it bub." He laughed nervously and held his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve." I looked back to the clipboard and finished writing.

"What about you? Why did you want to become a caretaker?"

"Because the music here," he said. I looked at him, eyes wide. He seemed to be staring at nothing and everything at the same time. "You see, I've always loved listening to music, but it's not in just the songs but the magic of the theatre itself. It makes me happy just being here."

Wow, that's such a beautiful way to think of it.

I stood, awestruck, until Naru's voice came over the radio.

"Mai, are you done yet or did you just fall and break more equipment again?" I glared at the radio in my hand as Masahiro chuckled.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to work." He waved and left. Sighing, I began to make my way back to base.

Monk and Ayako weren't there yet.

"Hey, Naru, where's..."

"Stuck in traffic according to the call I just received."

"Oh, so did you send Lin to the east wing earlier then?" I asked. Lin looked up at me.

"No, neither of us have been out of this room yet," said Naru, eyeing me. I looked down troubled.

"Oh well, I thought I heard footsteps there before Mr. Masahiro showed up." Naru turned back to his computer and rewound the feed. We watched and listened closely as I could be heard in the back ground. Then footsteps started and I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth, and Naru's and Lin's eyes widened.

There was a man with slumped shoulders walking slowly towards the raised crossover steps and he seemed to glow with an ominous light in the gloom that surrounded him.

"Mai, was there anyone there when you looked?" I shook my head as we watched him. I heard my own voice ask if someone was there. Then we heard Masahiro come up beside me. The man disappeared at that moment.

What in the world was going on in this place?

* * *

Alright, another chapter done. I wanted to answer a question placed a long time ago. Idk why I answer them so much later, but whatever. On the issue of me creating other fanfiction, I write constantly, but I only post things that I think are decent work. I have been known to do stories by request. Just ask me and when I get an idea I write it. The stories are start on my own are for one of three reasons. 1- When I have a sudden dream or idea I CANNOT stop thinking about and I have to write it down just to get it out of my head, 2- I think an anime or manga or series ended WAY to early and I want to continue them and add my own ideas in the process, or 3- I really like the anime/series/manga but I hate the direction it went and decided to make my own ideas into the story because I know the author would never change what he or she has already done for one person. Haha, it's really just when I have an urge so yeah. Lol, wow I could have shortened all that by just saying that finaly sentence. Oh well, made ya read.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	21. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Things To Do**

* * *

I stared at the screen where the man had been. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't that he had done anything scary or threatening, but the sight sent chills up my spine.

The door banged open, causing Lin and I to start slightly.

"You idiot," shrieked Ayako over her shoulder, storming in.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your breakfast," growled Monk, hot on her heals.

"Oh, but it's not my fault you take corners like some bad spy movie and you don't understand the words PULL OVER. And then you yell at me for something I can't control!"

"You didn't have to do it IN MY CAR! You know those little buttons on the side with the window picture on them, yeah, those are meant so the big thing of glass in your way will move!"

"No, don't you even try to blame this on me..."

"If you two are quite done," said Naru, standing from his seat. He began to hand out a piece of paper to everyone.

"These are the hot spots according to the owner and caretaker. Matsuzaki, Takigawa, go ahead and exorcise these areas and see if anything comes of it." They nodded.

"What about you?" asked Ayako.

"The staff will be coming in in a few moments to give us their side of events. Mai and Lin will be staying here to assist me with that." Ayako and Monk left quietly, still glaring daggers at each other.

"Mai?" said Naru, breaking me out of my lala land time.

"Yes Naru?" I said brightly, turning my gaze to his.

"Tea." My face fell slightly and I grumbled, leaving the room.

I leaned against the counter as I waited for the water to boil. However, when I looked up, I was in the auditorium.

"Hold on, how did I get here?" I looked around and saw Monk. I began to walk towards him when someone grabbed my arm.

"Oh, Naru, hey, what's going on?" His eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

Oh ok, this was a dream.

"So, what's going on?" I asked. He nodded towards Monk and I looked again. Beneath Monk was an elderly man clinging to a curtain.

"I won't go," he said in a frail but determined voice. "I won't go. I still have things to do here. I won't go and you won't make me."

"Still have things...to do here?" I repeated, confused.

"That's all he ever says," muttered Naru as the dream shifted to a black area. I looked at Naru.

"Why? What does it mean?"

"It means he won't leave until he has accomplished what he feels he needs to," Naru said, his eyes looking over my shoulder as if seeing something. My forehead creased.

"What does he need to do?" Naru's gaze returned to my face.

"I'm not sure."

"Naru, is he the one who's causing the knocks and bangs? Did he make the curtain fall? Is he playing the music? I asked, intending to get every bit of information possible. Naru's smile played slightly at the corners of his mouth.

"Everything...except the music."

"What do you mean 'except the music?' Then who _is_ causing the music?" My surroundings began to fade.

"Naru?"

"Naru?" asked a male's voice. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Masahiro," I said, pointing.

"Yes, me." He smiled as I lowered my hand. We stared at each other for a bit and then I looked to the kettle and shrieked.

"Oh man, it's boiling over!" I ran and pulled it off quickly and turned the eye off. Masahiro, who I had startled pretty badly, laughed quietly as he helped me clean up the mess.

"Thanks," I murmured, embarrassed.

"Oh, no need, I fall sleep at work all the time," he laughed. I smiled as I began to pour the water into the tea pot to steep.

"Really, I don't know why, sometimes I'm not tired until right at that moment and then I'm asleep."

"Haha, I think that's called boredom." We both laughed.

"Mai." I looked towards the opening and saw Naru leaning against the frame. He didn't look pleased.

"I'm sorry, I was keeping her from her work again. It's my fault." Naru glared at Masahiro as he left and then turned his angry eyes back on me.

"Sorry," I said kindly, studiously ignoring his gaze. "I know it took a bit, but I'm done." I lifted the tea pot onto a tray as well as several cups for the tea. He waited for me at the door and then we began to walk back together, his temper not seeming to improve.

"Hey, Naru?" I said timidly. I took his silence as grounds to continue. "Is it possible for a spirit to not be exorcised if there is...oh I don't know, something it believes it still has to do?" He looked at me, and, though he was fighting to keep his face impartial, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had a dream, just now I mean, and Monk was exorcising the stage and a man was under him and he was refusing to leave. He said he still had something to do." Naru looked forward again.

"So the exorcism didn't work." It was more of a statement than a question but I still nodded.

"Yeah, but, this man, he's not the one who is causing the music to play." This got Naru's attention. He looked back at me in surprise. "Yeah, he is the cause of everything except the music."

"I see, do you know who or what is causing the music?" he asked as his hand grabbed his chin and his eyebrows knit together. As we entered the base, there was a line of people waiting outside staring at them.

"Staff to be interviewed," muttered Naru as he opened the door and let me pass before following behind me. Ayako jumped up at the sight of me.

"Mai!" she said running to me in a frenzy. She looked...pale.

"Are you alright? We heard you scream. What happened?" I raised my hands in a futile attempt to calm her and Monk, who seemed just as worried, down.

"No, I'm fine, the water just boiled over that's all." Ayako sighed in relief and turned back to her seat. I laughed slightly and then looked at Naru as he waited on something to print.

Did he come after me because he heard me scream?

Naru walked back to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Mai, is this the man you saw?" I scrutinized the picture and gasped.

"Uh, yes, it is," I murmured, a little shocked.

"You had a dream!?!" asked Monk standing. Obviously he was thinking back to our last case where my dreams had sent me into hysterical fits.

"Not like those," I assured him, looking up. "But I did see that this man won't leave under exorcism." I looked back at the picture, troubled, like everyone else.

* * *

I was going to have Masako and John come in, but I decided not to. I might still, but right now I am leaning towards no. Oh and I absolutely think you guys are like mind readers or something because the reviews definitely reflect my own thought plans for stories. I guess great minds think alike huh?

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	22. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- I Can Find Her**

* * *

I said good bye to the last of the employees that were to be interviewed and slid the door shut. Lin and Naru had already migrated back to the other side of the divider and were looking over the readings. I slid into a seat and picked up my cup of tea. Ayako stood.

"Well, if that's all you need for today from us, Naru, I'm going to have Monk take me back to the hotel."

"Fine, Takigawa, you are free to leave as well," said Naru loud enough for us to hear.

"Alright, good night guys. You coming Mai?"

"No, it's only five. I'll come back with Naru and Lin." Monk mussed my hair, receiving a cry of protest.

"Alright then." He walked to the door, waiting on Ayako, who seemed less sure about leaving me here.

"Naru, you better keep an eye on her, you understand?" There was no reply and she growled slightly but left none the less. I yawned and stood, grabbing the pot of tea and refilling the guys cups and then leaned over Naru's shoulder as he went through several articles.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the picture of a woman dressed in fabulous attire. Naru swatted my hand away with an annoyed, "Don't touch the screen." I gave him a reproachful look, rubbing my hand.

"This is Chou Ayano. She was a famous pianist that performed in this theatre."

"Was?"

"Ayano went missing that night, after her performance. A large search turned up no leads and Ayano was pronounced dead after a week. The police believed her killer was Manabu Kenji, the former caretaker." My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I remembered the frail man clinging pitifully to a curtain.

"He-he killed her?" I asked.

"It was never provable due to a lack of evidence and no body. Kenji, however, was fired from the theatre." Naru switched to another page.

"It says here that Kenji got in trouble for stalking Ayano and that's why the police suspected him. Kenji, of course, said he loved her and would have never hurt her. When he was being fired, however, he claimed that he could find her body and therefore find her killer. He begged them to let him work because he believed the body was hidden somewhere within the theatre. When they told him he had no proof, he said, 'her music is still in this building and she is too.' He said that no one else should perform until the body was found." I looked down, thinking hard on the subject.

"Do you think he killed her?" asked Naru, causing my brain to shut down in shock. When had Naru ever asked _my_ opinion? He looked at me.

"Well?" his annoyance was not hidden in his voice. I took a deep breath and remembered Kenji clinging to curtain.

"No, I--uh--don't think he did." In fact, I _would_ _not _believe that he was capable of such a thing. Naru stood.

"Lin and I are going to do some more investigation. Stay in base." I nodded, preoccupied, and they left. I sat down in Naru's vacated seat and stared blankly at the picture of Kenji. I scrolled down through the web page and realized that this sight allowed people to leave comments. As I scanned through them, one popped out at me.

"This is a vile man who got away with a horrible crime. I'm glad that someone broke in and screwed up his house, and it seems like the police are too. They are obviously not trying to find the person who did it. I could probably post right here that it was me and they wouldn't do so much as lift a finger. I just hope that, when he kicks the bucket, he suffers as much as she did."

"How horrible," I whispered, my heartbreaking at the cruel words. I turned from the screen, appalled and looked at the monitors, trying to locate Naru and Lin. They were currently in the Grand Hall. I watched them as they walked around. Looking away from the two to the rest of the picture on the screen, I started with a gasp and fumbled with my radio.

"N-NARU!" I said into it, turning up the volume for that screen.

"What is it Mai?" Could he not see it.

"It's Kenji! He's standing about three meters from your left." He turned and sure enough, there Kenji was, just looking at the two guys.

"Mai, there's nothing here," said Naru, causing confusion to settle in on me.

"No, he's there! I swear Naru, he is right next to you." Naru reached out to where Kenji was.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes! You're touching his arm," I said, my voice still an octave higher than normal. I saw Naru turn back to Lin.

"Lin, feel here, it's cold." Lin reached out and touched Kenji as well.

"Yes, it does feel that way." He replaced his hand with the thermometer. "It's five degrees colder." Kenji began to lift his hand and fear gripped me.

"Mai, is he doing anything at all?" asked Naru, but I was too fearful to see what he might do to my boss and co-worker. However, all he did was point.

"Mai!" said Naru harshly, breaking me out of my frozen panic.

"He-he's pointing," I said, almost breathless.

"Naru, the temperature in this area is rising," said Lin, looking at the thermometer.

"Mai, what is he doing now?" asked Naru. I stared, struggling with coherency.

"He's gone," I said.

"Mai, we're coming back. You are_ not _to leave base," said Naru firmly. I sank into a chair, forgetting he couldn't see me and nodding weakly.

I didn't have to wait long for Naru and Lin. They entered without so much as a glance at me and rewound the video feed to see for themselves. We remained quiet, even after they were done watching it.

"Mai," said Naru softly, a small edge to his voice. I looked up at him. "Go and make some tea." I stood shakily and left without a word.

In the kitchen, I leaned against the counter for support, not even bothering with the tea yet. Finally, the cogs in my head seemed to start turning again.

He was pointing, I know that much, but what at?

I imagined the Grand Hall and then, the answer came to me. The auditorium.

I heard a piano playing, however, it didn't seem to come from just one direction. It was like the very air was full of it.

The music enthralled me, empowered me. It was like a breath of fresh air. I turned and walked out of the kitchen and towards the loading docks. The music continued to play as I opened the door and switched on the yellow light. I approached the spiral stair case leading to the east wing and looked up. A single, feeble light could be seen in the gloom above, and, gathering my courage, I began to climb towards it. The music faded

The east wing was pitch black. The light I had seen came from a small lamp in the front of the auditorium.

"Alright, Mr. Manabu, I'm here. What is it you wanted to show us?" I whispered to the room. I waited for a sign, part of me hoping I wouldn't get one.

"Mai."

Okay, imagine a cartoon where the dog sneaks up behind the cat and barks and the cat jumps out of its fur and to the ceiling. Yeah that was me.

I turned to find Naru standing in the front of the auditorium. I calmed myself with some effort, quickly avoiding his livid stare and choosing to keep my scathing thoughts on him sneaking up on me to myself.

"I told you to make tea, not go wandering off," he said, striding down one of the aisles towards me.

"Did you hear the music?" I asked as he climbed onto the stage. This threw him for a moment.

"What?"

"Kenji was pointing to the auditorium, Naru." I said, instead of answering him. He walked to my side as I looked about the stage.

"And so you decided to come on your own instead of tell..." He stopped mid angry sentence. The stair case leading up to the risen cross walk had just shuddered.

I took a step back in shock, and then, remembering my question from earlier, I redirected my course and walked to it. Then it made sense.

"Naru, Kenji always appears in our cameras but we can't see him directly, right?" Naru nodded and it seemed to dawn on him as he swept towards the stairs and mounted the first one.

"Good job Mai," he said. "The only time Manabu was seen in person was on the cross walk."

* * *

Oh crap, what could be waiting them at the top??????? O.o Well, why would you think I would know? Oh wait right, I'm writing this.

Just kidding, I so totally know what is to come, but you don't. Oh doesn't the suspense kill you? Mwahaha

Alright, I'm done being a jerk.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	23. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Music**

**

* * *

**

Slowly and carefully, Naru and I climbed the stairs.

"Naru, how high do you think this is?" I whispered.

"Around seventy meters." I gulped and gripped the rail harder. Oh man.

Naru and I reached the top and he stepped softly on to the metal. I followed him closely, clinging to the railing. One step, two steps, three steps. The metal moaned ominously and Naru's head whipped around at me. We both froze for several seconds before feeling it safe to continue.

Unanticipatedly, I bumbed into Naru, having not seen him stop due to the fact I was watching my feet.

"Naru?" He shushed me. I looked over the arm he had extended in front of me and gasped. There he was. There Kenji was.

He stood in the middle of the way, looking out over the theatre. What was he doing?

The music began to play, more eerily than before. I reached out for Naru's shirt, grasping it in my hand. Kenji turned to face us and he pointed out across the stage. The man stared at us as the music rose. I began to tremble and I looked up at Naru. He was staring determinedly back at the ghost, almost glaring as if he were a sworn enemy.

"What is he pointing at?" I breathed, but Naru didn't answer. Perhaps my voice was drowned out by the music, which had picked up in tempo as well as volume. Then, Kenji disappeared. We looked about us, trying to locate him. The music bellowed through the air. Something about it froze the both of us in place. The chords began to crash and clash together, mimicking the sound of my heart racing in my chest. Something bad was going to happen if this music ever ended, Naru and I knew that without saying it aloud. He looked down at me as my grasp on his shirt tightened, fear pulsing through my veins. The music intensified and grew louder and louder, before.....it stopped.

I looked around, breathing hard. "Is it done?" Nothing was happening.

The metal beneath my feet groaned and shuddered and Naru abruptly wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I didn't have time to react as the surface that was beneath my feet was no longer there. Naru and I fell before coming to an impromptu stop, causing Naru's grip on me to slip slightly. I shrieked as his arm caught me across the back and under the arms. "Mai," I heard him gasp roughly. I managed to pry my eyes open and look up at his face. He was hanging from the railing by one hand.

"Naru," I cried. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about that now, can you pull yourself up?" I tested my limits and nodded. Slowly, with his arm as support, I made my way up until we were face to face.

"Now wrap your arms tightly around my neck and hold on." I complied, burying my face in his shoulder. "Alright, I'm going to let go now. You better not fall." I nodded. Slowly, he relinquished his hold on my waist and reached up to grab the railing with both hands. I began to sob quietly.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry," I gasped.

"Mai, it's going to be alright, just hold on." His voice was gentle, much like that time down in the sewer when he had done the magic tricks with the coin. My sobs quieted and I nodded. I could hear his breathing quicken from the strain. A banging noise came from the front of the auditorium and I felt Naru's head look around.

"Naru! Mai!"

"Lin, get a ladder. Quickly, I don't know how much longer this will hold." As if to emphasize the point, the metal frame let out another moan and both I and Naru looked up.

"Hold on," Naru said in my ear as Lin left and returned quickly with a stand alone ladder. He climbed up and reached an arm out.

"Take Mai first," said Naru, the strain now apparent in his voice.

"No, both of you come at once," argued Lin.

"The ladder won't hold all three of us at the top. Take Mai first!" I felt an arm wrap about my waist from behind.

"It's okay Mai, let go," whispered Naru in my ear so softly only I heard. I detached myself and Lin pulled me quickly to safety and guided me to the rungs below him. He then reached out for Naru as I slowly climbed down jumping past the last few and landing on the stage floor.

I heard Naru yell, "Lin move!" and looked up in time to see Lin jump from the ladder and Naru let go of the rail. The was a huge metallic groan and creak. Lin hit first, rolling across the floor and off the stage. Naru landed on his feet slightly, then collapsed to the ground from momentum and rolled out from under the now falling crosswalk and ladder.

"Naru! Lin!" I ran to Naru, whose eyebrows were knit together and his teeth gritted from pain. I knelt down, touching his shoulder. "Naru?"

"I'll call an ambulance," I heard Lin yell. Naru's hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I gasped but then softened slightly and slid his grip down to my hand. He squeezed painfully hard.

"I'm fine," he gasped, trying to sit up and failing.

"You're not," I protested, my voice high pitch and hysterical. He managed to open his eyes and look at me just as the tears spilled over.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't..."

"Mai, I said good job and I meant it," he growled harshly. I looked into his firm indigo eyes and nodded, using my other hand to wipe away the tears. He made the attempt to sit up again, this time refusing to fall back and I reached out quickly to help.

"Naru, I don't think..."

"I'm fine," he repeated, but he swayed slightly and I placed my arm across his back. He slumped into my shoulder and I blushed furiously as we sat there, I not sure what to do as he gasped for breath. Slowly, I shifted him so that he was laying with his head in my lap.

"Naru? Are you awake?" I asked timidly, my body alight with warmth and the butterflies dancing in my stomach. He looked into my eyes, his mask slipping due to pain. I felt so worried and guilty.

"Stop--looking--at me--like--that---dummy," he gasped between breaths. I marvelled at how he could still put his normal, egotistical, annoyed self into place in such a situation.

"Start--talking," he commanded, making me look down again.

"What?"

"Talk!---I need---a distraction."

"Um, well," I murmured, running over a few things in my head, "the Disneyland is close to here right? I remember that, when I was young, my mom brought me and we rode every single ride there. Then we got to a roller coaster and I was really scared but my mom and I had decided to ride _every _ride so I insisted that we go on it. So we get fastened in and everything and I decided _then_ that I didn't want to do this, but it was too late. The ride took off. Oh my geez it was fast and they had this camera that takes your picture during the ride and my cheeks looked like i was on one of those astronaut simulator things. My mom bought that picture of us and showed it to all of my friends back home. It was so embarrassing." I blushed a little at the thought as Naru watched my face.

I heard Lin rush in behind me and I turned to look at him.

"The ambulance is on the way." Naru was about to protest as Lin knelt down next to me. "At least let them look you over." Naru closed his eyes with a, "Whatever."

* * *

Haha, alright, there you go. So we got a little more from Naru and it was hell trying to keep him in character. I'm still not sure if I did, so whatever.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	24. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7- Mai's Discovery**

* * *

August

Day 3

The sun began to peek over the horizon as Lin and I hovered over Naru and the paramedics. Naru had firmly refused to go to the hospital, something neither I nor Lin was happy about. He stubbornly avoided my gaze as the men bandaged his arm in a sling, having believed he had fractured his collarbone and possibly his clavicle. They had written a prescription for pain killers earlier, and had currently given him morphine. I was surprised, he was the one guy who didn't smile on drugs.

I, myself, had refused to be checked out, having not really been in a situation bad enough to have been injured, but had insisted on Lin being looked at. He wasn't as bad as Naru though. According to him, it had been the way he fell that had stopped injury.

"Mai!" I heard a panicked voice yelling above the crowd and I turned to find Ayako and Monk forcing their way through the employees. She fell to her knees in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" I gave her a comforting smile and shook my head.

"No, thanks to Naru, I'm just fine, but..." I turned to Naru who's ill temper seemed to double. Ayako turned to one of the paramedics and began to question them about Naru's condition as Lin left to get the prescription filled. The other paramedic finished up and smiled at me. I thanked him and Monk and I walked to Naru's side as he stood. Naru swayed slightly.

"Whoa," said Monk, catching him on his good shoulder and straitening him. Naru was truly livid being in this condition, which only made me feel more guilty.

"Alright then, come on you two, I'll take you back to the hotel," said Monk.

"Go on, Mai," said Naru, turning to walk back into the theatre. I grabbed his good arm and he looked back into my determined face. "What?" he growled, glaring at me.

"We didn't make you go to the hospital, but if you think I'm going to let you walk right back in there like you are now then you have another thing coming."

"I'm fine, Mai," he sighed, exasperatedly looking down.

"You're not!" I said firmly. He looked at me again.

"Mai's right, you know. Let Ayako and I cover the base for now and go and get some sleep."

"I have to do..."

"You've done enough!" I said, still more loudly. Perhaps it was the morphine, but Naru actually seemed on the losing side of an argument for once. I looked down, my eyes shaking. "If it wasn't because of you, I would have been injured pretty badly, probably worse than you. I know you're angry that your body doesn't want to keep going, but it's only like that because you protected me. So take it and drop the issue, you're not invincible, contrary to what you seem to think."

"Mai," whispered Monk, awed. Naru looked steadily at me as I continued to hang my head.

"Oh," said Monk, "You know, I don't think anyone could argue with that look on her face, Naru. Let's see, will he break, hmm? hmm?" Monk looked between us as if it were a tennis match. I gritted my teeth, annoyed.

Monk, that's really not helping my cause!

"Fine, whatever," said Naru, frustrated. I looked up, shocked. No wait, did I just win?

"Oh ho! Score!!!! Mai one, Naru 165!" I glowered at the last phrase.

"Are you really keeping count!?!?" I yelled, causing monk to raise his hands to try and fend me off.

"Hold on guys," said Ayako as we were going to get into Monk's car. "Do you know which spirit attacked you?"

"None, the old cross walk was rusted through and collapsed from our weight," said Naru, matter of factly.

"You always say that, but it's never the case is it? Which one was..."

"Actually, I think Naru's right this time," I muttered. They looked at me as I went through all of the events in my head.

"When I first heard the music, it was like it was willing me to get myself together and go look, so I did. Kenji wanted us up there to show us something. He wouldn't have caused us to fall and the music, then, was almost like a warning, even if we didn't think of it like that at the time."

Monk placed his hand on my head and moved it around a bit. "It seems like hanging out with Naru has created a better sense of how to put the pieces together for you," he said. I blushed slightly and said, "Oh well, maybe, but I just don't believe that what is in there is malicious." I smiled as Ayako looked at me uncertainly.

Slipping into the back seat with Naru, I watched the scenery go by outside. After a bit, I glanced at him. He leaned against the window, eyes looking out but not really seeing.

"Naru, thanks," I murmured, redirecting my eyes to my lap as he looked at me out the corner of his eye. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride back. Monk dropped us off at the entrance to the hotel.

"You two can manage right?" I nodded with a smile and quickly followed after Naru. We entered his and Lin's suite and I waited in the center room as he changed into his pajamas, making him some tea to pass the time. The door slid open right as the water began to boil and I took it off the stove. I poured it into the tea pot and turned to face him. His gray pajamas were thrown off slightly by the bright blue of the sling. He sat down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I walked to him a bit, worried.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. I turned back and poured the tea.

"Here, come on, you should be in bed." He stood, slowly, but he definitely was dizzy seeing how he just about fell into me. I held in my giggle as I pulled his arm around my shoulders, allowing him to lean on me a bit, and we entered his room. I sat the tea down on the side table and helped him lie down on the bed. He winced slightly as his arm jostled a bit. Gently I helped him put a pillow under the sling. I left quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Definetly the morphine," I whispered to myself. Wondering if there was a possibility of being able to get some to put in his tea more often, I sat down on the couch.

"This hotel has a very Americanized feel to it," I thought out loud. You could tell Naru and Lin really hadn't been here that much because there was a small layer of undisturbed dust the maid had missed behind a lamp. I yawned. Poking my head into Naru's room to tell him I would be right back, I just needed to change, I found him already asleep. I smiled and raced down the hall to my and Ayako's room, changed, washed my face, and ran back. I entered as quietly as possible and returned to the couch. After a bit, I began to doze off.

My dreams were a conglomeration of images and visions. I saw a 'Warning: Construction Underway' sign as well as ply wood and other various building materials. I was in a hallway, listening to the most beautiful piano playing I had ever heard. Then the vision shifted and it was dark with only a small amount of light peeking through. I walked forward a bit.

"Mai," I heard a voice say behind me. Turning, I saw Naru walking towards me. I smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Naru, what's going on?" He nodded his head, indicating something over my shoulder. I saw a woman, but in the darkness, it was hard to make out.

"Wait is that Ayano?" I asked. Naru nodded, his eyes sad. I watched her come around the corner and then my heart began to race. I took a step forward, but Naru restrained me. A dark figure appeared before Ayano and she gasped. He grabbed her before she could scream. His hands wrapped around her neck and he began to strangle her.

"Don't watch," whispered Naru in my ear. He allowed me to bury my face in his chest as the scene continued, but I couldn't drown out the noises of the struggle. It was better though, having someone tell me not to look. I wish he had been with me on the Raikashi case. I looked up, finally hearing the choking noises stop. The man now had her, dragging her stealthily from where she was. The vision faded as did Naru. Someone was gently prodding me in the arm.

Groggily, I opened my eyes to see Lin leaning over me. I sat up quickly, narrowly missing his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was just odd, that's all."

"You mean your dream," he clarified. Once again, I nodded.

"I saw that singer, Ayano, die, but I couldn't see who her killer was. But there was also something to do with construction and listening to music in a hallway, and...I'm just confused now." He looked at me, as if expecting something.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered, standing and walking away. This is when I noticed that he seemed to have bathed and changed.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked. He nodded. I noticed a pill bottle on the counter.

"What about..."

"Naru? Still asleep." We remained silent until a knock on the door came. Lin opened it and we saw two legs sticking out from under three huge flower bouquets. Masahiro's head popped out between two of them and he smiled as sweat beaded his brow.

"These are from Mr. Hiroaki, get well wishes," he said walking in. I ran forward to take one from him and he smiled.

"Hi there Mai, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I said smiling as we laid the flowers on the coffee table. Lin, who seemed annoyed by the intrusion, left the room. I sat down awkwardly and Masahiro followed suit. We sat quietly, looking away from each other for a bit before my dream came back to me.

"Hey, Masahiro..."

"Oh, please, I'd rather you call by my first name, Katashi, especially since I called you Mai." I smiled.

"Alright, Katashi, was there any construction going on recently?" His forehead creased as he thought.

"No, not since I came to work here. There was some going on before the old caretaker was fired, you know, Kenji." I nodded.

"So, he was helping with it?"

"Oh, no, you see, he apparently had really bad arthritis in his hands. He couldn't grip anything." I looked at him with shock.

"What?" I looked back down. I thought back to the man strangling Ayano. It couldn't have been Kenji if he couldn't hold anything.

"Hey, anyone in there?" asked Ma--Katashi, rapping his knuckles gently on my head. I touched the spot gently, looking up with a laugh, causing Katashi to chuckle as well.

"So, where was the construction?" I asked.

"Oh, they rebuilt the catwalks that are hidden above the audience. You know, the lights. They basically built them under the old ones and closed the others up." That gave me an idea.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" came an annoyed voice. I turned to find Naru leaning against the door frame of his room for support, glowering at the unwelcome company. Yeesh, you know he could be a little more friendly, I mean, I know he likes his privacy but really? Katashi was just worried.

I jumped up and ran to Naru and, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder, I helped him to a chair and began to make some more tea. The silence was now heavy as Naru waited for his question to be answered.

"Here you go, Naru. Katashi, would you like anything?" He shook his head as Naru lifted his tea to his lips. Naru cleared his throat.

"I asked a question," he stated bluntly.

"Oh, sorry," said Katashi, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, my boss sent me over to bring you these flowers and, to tell the truth I wanted to make sure you guys were alright." I smiled at him, but Naru seemed less than pleased as he allowed the silence to become awkward again.

Katashi stood. "Well, I guess I'll be going then, bye Mai." I waved with a smile. Naru eyed the flowers.

"Hey, um, Naru," I said pensively. He didn't reply, telling me to go on with his silence. "I don't think Kenji killed Ayano."

"You've already said that."

"I know, but, I had a dream and I saw her being killed." His eyes flashed to my face to take in my expression. "I didn't see the guy who did it, but she was strangled. Katashi just told me that Kenji had arthritis in his hands and he couldn't hold things."

"I see. So it would seem this man is innocent, but we still have no proof. Is that all?"

"No." He looked up at my face as I gave a grave expression.

"I think I might know where her body is."

* * *

OMG, Mai is totally oblivious. Haha. I liked this chapter, idk why, I just did. Thanks for all the great comments guys.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	25. Haunting Life :4: Final Performance 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8- Found**

* * *

I stood next to Naru as Masa-Katashi, Monk, John, and several other workers stood on ladders and ripped away the boards that closed up the space above the lights. Suddenly, one of the workers cried out and nearly fell off his ladder. I opened my mouth, worried, but he stabilized himself.

"What is it?" asked Naru calmly.

"It-It's a body." I gasped, surprised, even though it was I who had suggested that we look here. Naru walked to the edge of the stage as the guys clambered back down. Lin went to call the police.

I took a step forward and then my vision seemed to warp. Suddenly, the auditorium was void of my friends. I turned, looking for them and came face to face with Kenji. He wasn't looking at me. In fact, I don't know why, but I didn't think he could see me. A hand appeared on my shoulder and I looked up into Naru's face, his expression gentle.

"Watch," he said. I looked back at Kenji.

"I told them I knew she was in here. Ms. Chou, I'm sorry I couldn't help any more. At least I found you." I followed his gaze and saw a hand, the skin deteriorated and slightly green. I looked away from the horrid sight and I felt Naru rub my back gently.

"Mai, look." I opened my eyes in time to see a warm light appear. Kenji smiled and walked towards it. Then both were gone.

"MAI! MAI! Answer me!" I opened my eyes to see Katashi and Ayako's faces leaning over me. I looked around a bit as they helped me to a sitting position. Naru wasn't to far off, a look of conflicted emotions raging in his eyes.

"Mai, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Ayako, placing a hand on my back. I reached up and sure enough, there were tears on my face. I smiled and shut my eyes.

"Kenji..." I whispered softly.

"What?"

"Kenji's gone. He moved on." I looked up at everyone. They all seemed to have soft expressions on their faces. I smiled again.

That light, it was so warm and happy. I hope, where ever Kenji is, he's finally happy.

Day 4

I and Monk weaved through the police investigators as we packed up the van. Naru walked out after being thanked vigoursly by Mr. Hiroaki. The police chief walked up to Naru as he met up with Monk and I.

"Thank you for your help, even if I don't believe in such things as ghosts." Naru inclined his head in reply.

"Um, Mr. Chief," I said hesitantly. The man turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"Kenji, he didn't do it. He--uh--had arthritis, and she was strangled right? So there isn't any way he did it." The chief's eyebrows were nearly buried in his hair.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this happened before you were born, I would believe you had a hand in this crime. I don't know how you knew all of that little missy." I looked down. "But, yes, you're right. There's no way that the old caretaker would have been able to kill her from the preliminary findings." I looked back up in shock. He smiled at me and turned away.

"Mai, he's right you know. You're ability to see the past could get you in trouble. You should be more careful," said Monk. I nodded.

"Hey, Mai!" We turned to see Katashi running up. Naru scowled and he and Monk walked off.

"Oh, hey Katashi," I said, surprised. He stopped short of running into me and smiled toothily. I saw a small tint of pink in his cheeks.

"So, um, Mai, I was wondering if....well, Mr. Hiroaki said you guys would be staying in Chiba for a bit so I was wondering if, well....if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime." I felt my face burn, astonishment seeping through me. I looked at my feet.

"I'm sorry, Katashi, but, I--uh--don't feel like that towards you," I mumbled. I didn't have to see his face fall to know I had taken him off guard. I felt the guilt rise up. Katashi looked over my shoulder.

"It's because of that guy isn't it?" he asked. I followed his gaze to Naru and embarrassment caused me to turn even redder if that were possible. I whipped my head back around as Naru shot a scornful glance at us.

"Oh, no, it's not--I mean..." Katashi smiled and laughed, throwing his head back. I looked at him as he placed his hand on my head.

"It's alright, I understand." He winked as I looked at him. "It's not the first time I've been turned down, and it won't be the last. Don't let him get you down. He definitely cares about you, no doubt about that. Plus, he got so jealous when I was with you. I really do think he likes you, so just hang in there." He straightened and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder, smiling and waving.

I walked back to the van in a daze.

"Oh, man, Mai's a heart breaker!" laughed Monk, making me blush furiously.

"Shut up, Monk!"

Later That Week...

Naru had decided that we would stay here a while longer in Chiba. I thought it would be a vacation but no!!! Even though Naru was injured, we had still been on a case already. It turned out to be only a minor poltergeist, nothing to worry about and solved in a day. If I had known Naru was still excepting cases, I would have made him go to the hospital. I sighed.

Oh who am I kidding, no one can make Naru do anything. I thought back to what Katashi had said as I put down the piece of paper I was reading and sipped at my tea as I listened to news.

_He definitely cares about you, no doubt about that. Plus, he got so jealous when I was with you. I really do think he likes you, so just hang in there._

I thought about it, imagining how Naru had acted at those times. I just thought he was in a bad mood. Could he really have been jealous. I sighed. How I wished I could truly and completely believe what Katashi had said?

The reporter announced the recovery of the body of Ayano and I focused on the man.

"According to the medical examiner, the suspect that was originally to have been believed to have killed her could not have done it. Chou was apparently strangled to death. The man, an old caretaker by the first name of Kenji, had arthritis in his hands and had trouble even gripping a coffee cup." The screen shifted to Mr. Hiroaki.

"I'm just glad that his name could be cleared. I just wish he could have been alive to see it."

I smiled as the story shifted to 'more important' news. A knock came to the door and I looked up as Lin answered it.

Two men in very nice business suits entered and looked at us.

"We have something we would like to ask of you. We are here representing the Tokyo branch of Disney."

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Haha, some one said they wanted to see them go to Disney land, lol, of course i guess this isn't what you expected.

Next Case- We are investigating the most well known theme park IN THE WORLD! Odd thing is, Naru didn't seem to mind. Apparently the customer wants it as hushed up as Naru does. So what exactly is going on here? Well, let's see, how about...EVERYTHING!!! Sheesh, all the reports and activity is so confusing, it doesn't make sense as to what it could be. Is something just toying with us? Next time- Mouse Games.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	26. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 1- Secret**

* * *

September 2

Day 1

I sighed as I sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant. When the two men had entered, Naru had sent me down here and out of the room. I swirled my tea, making the milk mix in. Ayako sat across from me, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed as she watched Monk flirt with a few girls. She made a scoffing noise.

"If it bugs you so much, just go over there and tell him to cut it out," I mumbled. She reddened.

"It doesn't bug me!" she said icily. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, whatever.

"And what about you?" I looked at her in surprise. "You've been practically attached to Naru's hip recently." I averted my eyes as my own blush tinged my cheeks.

"I've been...really worried about him." Her eyes widened and softened. She leaned in, catching my eye.

"Naru's strong. An injury like this won't stop him from doing what he wants. I'm surprised he has put up with you tip toeing around him lately, but you can't let him make you this freaked out." I returned my eyes to my cup of tea.

"Yeah, I know, but he's upset and his pride is hurt which makes him mad which makes him do reckless things." She kept looking at me as I avoided any more conversation by taking a long drink.

"Ms. Taniyama?" I turned, half standing from my seat.

"Uh yes?" The receptionist smiled.

"You have a phone call at the main desk." I nodded and followed her.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the receiver.

"Mai, bring everyone to my room," said Naru's voice. My face fell a bit and I looked down.

"Alright."

As Monk, Ayako, and I entered Naru's room, we saw the two business men sitting across from Naru and Lin. Naru looked up at us.

"Mai, tea." I nodded and quickly set to work making it. The others walked to the small sitting area. After handing a cup of tea to everyone, I looked at Naru, examining his injured arm for any irregularities.

"Is something wrong, Mai?" he asked coldly. I gasped slightly and looked at my feet, shaking my head. Unbeknownst to me, he continued to watch me for a bit before returning his eyes to the men.

"This is Mr. Haikemi and Mr. Nagoku, they are here representing the Tokyo Section of the Disney Corporation. This is Takigawa Houshou, Matsuzaki Ayako, and my other assistant, Taniyama Mai." They looked at me for a bit, before nodding their heads.

"I have agreed to take on their case. It is of the up most importance that we remain discreet as we work. They, like me, do not want any attention drawn to this." We all nodded.

"So, Naru, should I call Masako then?" I whispered awkwardly.

"No, Ms. Hara will not be joining us. Do however call Father Brown and Yasuhara." We all gave him a weird look.

"But, without Masako it will be difficult for us to see the spirits and..."

"Hara Masako will not be contacted." I looked at Haikemi. "She is a celebrity and will, therefore, attract too much attention." I lowered my eyes and nodded at his harsh voice. Ayako stepped forward.

"Mr. Haikemi was it? Well, it would be much appreciated if you kept your tone civil when speaking to us," she growled. I looked at her, surprised by your audacity. He laughed a bit, closing his eyes.

"You women seem to forget your place," he said, condescendingly, getting my temper on the rise.

"That's enough," said Naru, coolly. I looked at him and was surprised by the annoyed expression he was giving Ayako and I. We hadn't done anything. Mr. Haikemi stood, closely followed by Mr. Nagoku, a condescending sneer on his face.

"Well, if that is all you need, then we will take our leave," he said. Naru nodded. Monk, Ayako, and I glared at their backs. What a rude guy. You would think he was emperor of Japan the way he acts. Jerk.

"NARU!" said Ayako, annoyed. "Why didn't you take up for Mai? I know he's the client and rich but it gives him no right to treat her that way."

Naru listened with his eyes shut. He looked so tired. I turned my back on them, afraid my face would betray me, and walked to the counter.

"It's fine," I said.

"Mai..." said Monk, taking in my attitude.

"It's not..." started Ayako.

"Enough!" I said, a little louder. I softened my tone. "Really, it's alright. Thanks for sticking up for me, but I'm fine." Neither Ayako nor Monk seemed convinced. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"If that's all, Monk, Matsuzaki, leave." I looked sadly at the counter. Ayako was about to protest but Monk placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him as he shook his head. They left and I sighed, inwardly. I heard Lin's door shut, and I realised he too had left. Regaining my composure, I turned back and began to clean off the mess as Naru read a sheet on paper. He sat it down and stood. With a gasp and a wince, he grabbed at his arm.

"Naru!" I cried, running to him. Gently, I guided him back to his seat and grabbed the pain pills, pouring two in my hand and holding them out to him. He regarded me with a conflicted expression then gave in and took them.

"Try to be more careful," I said, sitting next to him. He glared at me, causing me to flinch and look away. We sat there silently for a while. He reached for his black book, but winced again.

"Oh, I got it," I said, standing. He glared at me as I handed it to him.

"I don't need your help," he spat. I raised my head a bit as the compulsive anger filled me.

Stay calm, he's just in a bad mood because he is injured. I sighed and turned to the phone, intending to make the phone calls I needed to.

"Why are you not getting angry?" asked his annoyed voice. I looked back at him, surprised. Some how, his guarded eyes still were filled with curiosity. I looked at my feet.

"I haven't had anything to get angry at."

"Never stopped you before," he said coolly. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop acting like I'm some sick child on their death bed. Like I'm a burden," he said carelessly. I swiveled around, my fist flying to my chest.

"You're not a burden!" I yelled, looking at him furiously. His eyes gave me an odd expression, guarded but soft. I gasped slightly and looked down and away. "You aren't a burden. You shouldn't think that for a second." He stared at me steadily before standing with a, "Whatever." I looked at him as he walked into his room.

* * *

Oooooo, NARU YOU JERK! Gosh, why can't you just tell Mai flat out that it's all going to be alright and she doesn't have to worry about you? Oh, right, because you're Naru. BAFOON!! Lol, I just wanted to say that word.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	27. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 2- Disneyland (Where Annoyances Come True)**

**

* * *

**

September

Day 2

We all stood in awe at the huge entrance to the theme park. After passing the crowded gates, one entered onto what was labeled as the "World Bazaar."

"Well, if you look at this," said Monk.

"According to the map, this is supposed to look like America did in the early 1900's," said Yasu, examining the piece of glossy paper." My face broke into a huge smile and I ran forward, giggling, to look into a shop window.

"Wow, this is amazing," I said, looking through the glass.

"Mai, we're here to do a job, stop acting like a five year old," said Naru flatly as he shifted the sling with a small wince.

"Aw, come on Naru, give her a break. I mean, I don't think you could even deny that she's cute when she's like this," said Monk softly so that I couldn't hear. Naru sent him a sideways glare and Monk smiled nervously as I continued to look through the shop windows.

"Does all your staff act like idiot children Shibuya?" sneered a familiar voice. We all turned to find Mr. Haikemi walking forward. He stood next to what looked like a small trolley or a large golf cart. The driver smiled apologetically and Naru chose not to reply.

"Come on, let's go," Haikemi growled. We filed into the seats, Ayako and I glaring at the back of Haikemi's head. I sighed sligtly and lowered my head, glancing at Naru. As we mounted a bump, his eye twitched slightly, avoiding a wince. I looked back at my lap.

That's right, Naru's in a lot of pain. I can't cause trouble.

The cart stopped and I looked up as the driver got out and walked to solid wood gate and pushed it open before returning to the cart and driving through. Behind the scenes wasn't as grandiose. We entered a plain building.

"This is where you will be working from. We have already set up the equipment and everything else in the park. Can you behave if I leave you alone?" All of us, except Naru and Lin, glowered as he left.

"Mai, make some tea." I nodded and walked towards a hallway, intending to look for the kitchen.

"Mai." I looked back. Naru's eyes were closed as he lifted his hand and pointed at a pair of large doors.

"Oh," I muttered. I walked to them and slid one open slightly, slipping through. I looked around a bit before sighing and making my way to the stove. I heard the door slide open and shut again. I didn't look up.

"Can I speak with you?" I looked over my shoulder at Lin as he walked forward and leaned against the counter next to me. I wasn't used to this, I mean, while Lin was never cruel, we hardly ever had a conversation.

"I'm going to ask you to do me a favor." I looked up at him as he looked straight forward. He looked so angry. I nodded.

"Please do not leave Naru's side." I widened my eyes and blushed slightly, looking back at the water to hide it. "He will not allow me to hover over him, he has made this clear. However, he cannot be left alone do to his condition. He needs an assistant."

"You mean a caretaker," I said dully, causing him to looked down at me. I closed my eyes, letting out a small breath. "And what makes you think that he wants me to do this anymore than you?"

"He doesn't. But he won't insist on you leaving him alone." I opened my eyes again.

"Yeah, he will. Lin, I'm the reason he's in this condition in the first place. He's probably angriest at me. I'm sure he regrets what he did."

"That's not true," said Lin sternly. I looked up at his earnest, hard eyes. "What he is angry at is the fact that he isn't able to be as independent as he prefers. He, of course, is taking that out on others, but he would never regret taking an injury for you or any of us for that matter." He looked back at the wall.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the only one that he wouldn't refuse the help from." I laughed humorlessly.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I would drive Naru mad."

"Well, considering you're the only one who he has let take care of him so far, I doubt that, crazy or not, he would stop now. All I'm asking is that you try." I blushed as part of me realised this was true. He waited for me to collect myself. Finally, I nodded.

"No guarantees," I said as I poured the tea into a cup, "But it never hurts to try." I left Lin in the kitchen as I brought out the tea and sat it before Naru. My eyes caught a binder full of what looked like police reports.

"What's this?" I asked.

"All of the reports of activity." My mouth fell to the floor as Naru took a sip of the warm liquid.

"BUT THAT THING IS LIKE THREE INCHES THICK!"

"Stop shouting, it's not like we can't see that for ourselves." I looked at Naru incredulously. How were we going to do _all _of this without Masako sensing what was real and what wasn't!?!?

Naru leaned forward and flipped through some of the pages.

"We all have cover identities. Takigawa, Matzusaki, you two are a couple from Tokyo." Monk and Ayako looked at each other, faces red before trying to protest. Naru spoke over them.

"Father Brown, you are from a rich estate in Australia. Lin is your body guard and Yasuharu is your best friend." John and Yasu raised their eyebrows as Lin closed his eyes, seemingly annoyed.

"And what of you and Mai?" asked a very angry Ayako, Monk restraining her.

"Mai is your daughter." Ayako calmed slightly, looking at me as Monk peeked over her shoulder.

"And I am her boyfriend."

"WHAT!!!!!?"

Everyone gawked at him, shell shocked, but none more so than I, who was spluttering incoherently. Naru looked at me steadily with an eyebrow cocked.

"Now hold on," said Monk, stepping forward, hints of amusement on his face.

"While I think Mai is the perfect contrast for you, to have a daughter, Ayako and I would have had to..." Ayako brought her fist down on his head.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"CAN IT YOU OLD BAT!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD YOU TWO BIT MONK!?!?" They continued back and forth before Naru called a stop.

"It wasn't I who set the identities." Everyone stopped, curiosity getting the better of us.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"Haikemi." I leaned back slightly, annoyed just by the sound of that name.

"Now, I have split the reports into two groups. Father brown, Lin, and Yasuhara will take one set and Matzusaki, you and Takigawa will take the other. Visit each site and see if you can sense anything."

"And what of you and Mai?" asked John.

"We will be staying here and sorting through the files, ruling out any reports that have no possibility of being paranormal."

"Alright, well, still be careful," said Ayako. She looked at me, an odd expression on her face. Monk plopped his hand down onto my head and mussed my hair a bit.

"See you later daughter dearest," he laughed. Everyone left.

Naru stood slowly and I looked at him. He started to walk off.

"Hey Naru..."

"Bring the book," he said flatly. I heaved the large binder off the table and followed him. We entered a room off the hall and, though the overhead light was not on, it was illuminated.

I stared in shock at what must have been at least fifty monitors, all receiving feeds from cameras around the parks. I blushed slightly and looked away as I caught site of a camera catching a couple doing something they shouldn't have been.

"What's all this?"

"The reason we didn't bring any equipment," said Naru carelessly. He walked to one of the chairs and sat down, his head falling into his good hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, leaning forward a bit. "You have another hour until you can have anymore pain medication, so try to hang in there."

"I am not in need of narcotics," scoffed Naru. "Let's get started." I sighed.

I am seriously considering upping his dosage a bit, just so he might be a little more bearable.

As I thought this, I found myself imagining a Naru that was high and I smothered a giggle as we began.

* * *

Okay it is finally out. I seriously spent twenty five hours doing research on the Tokyo Disneyland site. like no joke, I started at ten last night and finished at eleven tonight. NO SLEEP O_O. Good thing I'm an insomniac AND coffee addict. (^.^)

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	28. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 3- Belief**

* * *

Our stack slowly diminished as Naru and I seperated what was definitely not paranormal out. Ever so often we would receive a radio from Lin or Monk about a location that one of them sensed a spirit in. I yawned slightly as Naru handed me another piece of paper saying, "Nothing more than a malfunctioning sound system." I nodded and picked up another sheet.

"This one says that the bolts on some of the spinning tea cups are coming loose repeatedly."

"Bad maintenance or faulty parts?"

"No, the reason they found the bolts was due to regular maintenance and the ride was shut down twice for repairs and it keeps happening," I said, looking up at Naru. He looked back at the paper he was holding.

"Alright." I put it in the paranormal pile.

Once we were done, the reports we believed to be valid was reduced to sixty seven. I yawned and looked up at the screens as Naru erased the feeds from the cameras covering areas we had ruled out. I looked at the clock and gasped. Naru glanced at me as I jumped from my seat.

"Oh my gosh Naru! I'm so sorry!!! I totally lost track of time." His eyes widened slightly in confusion as I ran from the room. It took me a minute but I returned with a fresh cup of tea and his pain medication. He stared at me as I smiled and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry, you must have been in a lot of pain, next time just tell me." He sighed and looked down as he took the medicine and the tea.

"Idiot."

"What?!?" I asked. I closed my eyes, getting a handle on my anger. He's injured, just let it go. I sighed and turned back to my seat. There was a knock at the door and both I and Naru looked back to find Mr. Nagoku. I stood an bowed respectively.

"Hello, can we help you?" I asked. He inclined his head.

"I know you are interviewing the staff tomorrow, but I feel that this is very important. Can we speak?"

"Of course," said Naru standing. We walked to the front room and Naru sent me to get Nagoku some coffee and a pad of paper to take notes.

"Now what kind of activity have you been witness to?" asked Naru.

"Actually, I'm not sure if it can even be considered paranormal. It has to do with Haikemi. You see, he hasn't been himself recently. He's not normally so angry of a person. True, he never held much respect for women, but at least he tried to hide his disdain to those we worked with. Recently, however, he's been more pronounced in his opinions, as you have seen. I'm not sure why."

I looked at Nagoku. How could such a kind man stand to be near Haikemi so often?

"So you're saying that Mr. Haikemi has been acting strangely? Anyone else?" asked Naru.

"Oh, um, well we have a co-worker who believes that she should be able to wear anything to work. She came in once wearing a bikini and then the next day came in her sleep wear. When Mr. Haikemi told her to go home, she refused and practically wrecked the office building."

"Whoa," I murmured.

"And this, too, is a recent occurrence?" Nagoku nodded. His phone rang and he stood.

"Thank you for your time," he said. I stood.

"Oh, uh, right." He left, flipping the phone open as he went. I sat back down, troubled, and glanced sideways at Naru who had his chin in his hand.

"Hey Naru, do you think that these people are being possessed?" I asked. Naru stood.

"There isn't much way to be sure, we just don't have enough information right now."

He walked off and I rested my head on the back of the couch. The next thing I knew, I was high in the air in what looked a balcony.

"Where am I?" I asked the dream.

"Mai." I turned to find Naru smiling softly at me. I returned the gesture and he went to lean against the banister. I looked out past him and gasped. We stood on the castle.

"This place really is a place where dreams come true," he muttered, the wind blowing his hair about his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, walking to him. He turned to me.

"Be careful. Peoples desires seem to become stronger here."

"What do you mean?"

"Or perhaps it's beliefs." He turned back to look out onto the park.

"Desires? Dreams? Beliefs? Naru what are you talking about?"

"Mai...MAI." I opened my eyes to see Ayako standing over me.

"Oh, hey Ayako. What's up?" I mumbled, groggily.

"Besides your insistence of sleeping on the job, we are going for lunch." I looked up at Naru who was waiting by the door. He walked out with an exasperated sigh. I ran to follow him.

As I caught him, I looked down with a small smile on my face. As embarrassing as the thought of us having to pretend like we are together, it also made me very excited. I felt an arm wrap about mine and I gasped, looking up at Naru.

"Naru, what are you..."

"You are my girlfriend, for now, and, if i am not mistaken, it is customary for the man to offer his girlfriend his arm." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as I looked down blushing tomato red, my heart soaring.

* * *

Ugh wanted this to be longer but I am so tired!!! I think I'm finally going to crash. Night guys. Oh and I'm not even going to proof read it so sorry for any mistakes.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	29. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 4- Attacked **

* * *

We finished lunch and intended on doing our own sweep of the park before returning. I looked up at the sun, placing my hand before it and letting the light stream through my open fingers. Unknown to me, Naru watched my smiling face from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you there!" yelled a ruff voice from behind us. I turned to look back. Naru, however, kept walking, almost pulling me over.

"Hey, you in the black with the sling, hold it!" I looked up at Naru, who's eyes were shut. It was the classic, oh great this isn't worth my time look.

"Hey Naru, I think those guys want us to stop," I said.

"Thanks, Mai, but I already knew that. If I had wanted to stop I would have," he said stoically. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey!" An arm shot out in front of us, impeding our path. "I thought I told you to stop." I looked up into the guys face. He was about six-two with blond hair that was kind of cut like Monk's. I looked around at his two, not so small friends. I nervously tightened my grip on Naru's arm and leaned into him a bit.

"You did tell me to stop," said Naru, coolly, still not opening his eyes. The blond leaned back with a sneer.

"And so why didn't you?"

"Obviously because I had no interest in speaking with you." I looked at Naru. What was he doing? He was definitely in no condition for a fight, so why encourage them?

"Hey there little missy," said the guy, completely ignoring Naru's last statement. He leaned down into my face, causing me to draw back a bit. "Hows about we ditch this loser and go have some fun?"

"No thank you," I spat. He straightened back up, still smirking.

"You see, the thing is, I know you want to. I know all women truly want to be with me, so come on." He threw his head back, laughing like a maniac.

"So this belief of yours, what makes it correct?" asked Naru, his voice icy. The man sobered quickly at the question and looked at Naru with a confused expression. Then he replaced his smirk.

"Well, come on, look at me."

"I have, there's not much to see." If the situation had not been so dire, I would have giggled. I looked around us at the people watching with anxious eyes.

"What did you say?!?!" growled the man. Naru still didn't look at him.

"Mai," I looked up at him. "You should go on and meet up with your parents."

"Mai, such a pretty name," sneered the guy. Naru squeezed my hand between his arm and his side as I clung to him. I felt a hand tug at my free arm and I cried out.

"Hey, let me go!"

"It would be wise to do as she said," growled a voice, low and deadly. The two guys behind us froze as they looked up into Naru's face and I followed their gaze. Naru's features, though hard, were expressionless, but his eyes were raging in fury as they glared down the two men. I shivered slightly despite myself.

"Is something going on here?"

We turned to see John, Lin, and Yasu looking at us. The guy standing before us turned and smirked.

"Nothing at all, I just think that this little lady should be truer to her feelings about me." I cocked an eyebrow as Yasu tried to not break down laughing.

"Well then," said John, "let's not have any trouble."

"We won't be causing any just as long as this girl..." Naru sighed exasperatedly and side stepped the guy before tugging me along.

"Wah!!" I cried, nearly falling.

"Hey! Get back, here, I wasn't done!!!" yelled the man, jumping up and down.

"Sheesh, what's with that guy, acting like he is a gift from the gods to the women? Jerk!" Now that we were safely away from him, I felt my temper on the rise. Naru was thoughtful, towing me along by the arm while I ranted.

"That's the third person," he muttered. I stopped mid-sentence.

"Huh?"

"The third person who's beliefs have been intensified in this place."

"Oh." I looked down, thinking back to my dream.

_"Be careful. Peoples desires seem to become stronger here."_

"Hey, Naru." I got silence, telling me to go on. "I had a dream right before we left for lunch. It was something about how people's dreams come true and their desires or beliefs become stronger."

"Anything else?" I looked up with a blank look into is apathetic eyes and shook my head. "Well, that's not much help."

I hung my head. "Sorry."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PAY THIS MUCH!" Naru and I turned to see a large man jump the counter at one of the game stands and begin to punch the guy working it. I watched in disbelief as security restrained the man and helped the very shaken and slightly bruised teller up.

"That's four," muttered Naru. I looked down at the ground. This was starting to get dangerous.

We returned silently to where we were staying, neither of us sensing much in any place we went.

That night, Yasu, Ayako, and Monk returned to the hotel. We watched the cameras as the night festivities wore on. The park didn't completely close until eleven. I rested my head on my arms, watching as the fourth couple began to make out in an old store room where brooms were said to sweep by themselves. Gosh, how horny can people be? I blinked.

"Hey, what's going on?" I was suddenly standing at the base of the Cinderella castle. I heard some sniveling coming from the shadows before me.

"Who's there?"

"This place was supposed to be where dreams come true, but it's lies, all lies." I paused, shocked.

"Um, hello, who's there?" The sobs rose and I took a step forward, not sure what to do. Then I heard a gun shot and I gasped, moving to run towards the sound. I felt a hand grab mine, stopping me. I looked back at Naru and he shook his head sadly. Confused, I turned back towards the darkness as blood seeped out from the shadows.

My eyes flew open. I was in the room with all the monitors, my head on my arms. Slowly, I sat up and I felt something fall from my shoulders. I looked down at the coat on the floor.

That's Naru's...

"Ello, there." I turned to look at John's smiling face. He sat at one of the other desk chairs next to me.

"Oh, hello." I looked around as I lifted Naru's coat from the floor.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lin left to do some research and Naru is in the front room," he said, cheerily. The park must have closed while I was asleep

"Oh, uh, can you watch these by yourself then, for a bit?" He nodded.

"Of course." I left.

Naru was sitting on the couch in the front room, once again sorting through the reports of activity. I sat across from him tentatively.

"Naru?" he kept looking through the pages and I took it that he was waiting for me to go on.

"Um, I, uh, had a dream," I said, twisting my hands in my lap. He paused. I described the dream to him.

"I never saw who it was but maybe it will help." Naru flipped open a cell phone.

"Lin, narrow your search to suicides near the Cinderella castle." He shut the phone and returned to what he was doing. We sat silently for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Naru."

"What?" he said, his voice edging towards annoyance.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you...for earlier, you know, when those guys stopped us." Naru, once again paused and I thought I might have seen his eyes flash to my face, but they were gone too quick to know for sure. He resumed what he was doing again. Wow, this is awkward.

"Guy's you're going to want to see this," yelled John's voice from the other room. We hurried back and John pointed at a monitor.

"The carousel turned on!" I gasped.

"I'll go check it out," yelled John, running from the room.

As I went to follow him, I heard Naru say, "Mai, stay here." I turned to look at him incredulously.

"You are going to let him go on his own?"

"Father Brown will be fine. You will stay here." I sighed, controlling my temper, and walked to the desk, looking at the monitors. It took John nearly twenty minutes before we saw him in the camera.

"Can you see what turned it on?" asked Naru.

"No, there's nothing here. It's just on." Naru stared at the screen.

"Hey, you stop!" we heard John yell.

"What is it?" Next thing we heard chilled us to the core. John let out a strangled yell right after he left the frame of the camera.

Naru, realizing I was on the verge of running to John's aid, grasped my arm. I pulled against his grip. We both stared with baited breath as we waited, I still struggling to get free.

"JOHN!" I cried.

"I'm alright," we heard his shaken voice say, causing both of us to relax in relief.

"What happened?" asked Naru, his voice firm.

"One of those Mickey costumes fell on me," said John.

"What?" I asked.

"It came out of no where," said John, he moved back into the camera's view, holding up the suit. I stared in shock.

"Who were you after?" asked Naru.

"I can't say I'm sure mate, I just saw a shadow sprint away from the ride." Naru's eyebrows knitted together as he thought. I, however, fell into a seat.

"Come on back," Naru muttered.

"Right." I looked up at the monitor as the carousel was shut off.

What was going on?

* * *

Oh man. O_O

Haha, yes the last chapter ended way too quickly, but I was so tired. I slept till two in the afternoon today, lol.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	30. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 5- Naru's Repeated Mistake**

* * *

September

Day 3

I sighed, looking at the clock. This was horrible. I missed my first day of school because of work. Okay, I lie, maybe it's not as bad as I've tried to make it. Still, I'm tired of Yasuhara cracking jokes about me becoming stupid. I glanced at Naru, who was staring at his computer screen.

Lin had returned shortly after John with a jump drive full of files of suicides around the Cinderella castle. Naru had stayed up all night, even after I had fallen asleep next to him, looking at the cases.

"Are there really that many?" I asked as he pressed a key to flip to another one. I walked to his side and looked over his shoulder.

"98?!?!?" I shrieked, springing backwards.

"Yes, it does seem to be a popular place to kill yourself," muttered Naru. I rolled my eyes. Only he could be so calm about this.

"Hey, Naru, would you like some tea?"

"Fine," he said, shifting to another page. I sighed, leaving the room.

"Hey there, Mai," said Ayako as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi"

"What are you up to?" she asked. I raised the empty tea cup and she smirked and turned slightly to the side, her arms folded and nose in the air.

"Just like a newly wed wife," she said. I blushed furiously.

"What do you know about it you old maid!?!?" I yelled.

"Don't call me old you little brat!" I turned and put the water into the pot.

"That's more like you," she muttered. I looked at her thoughtful eyes.

"What?" She glanced up at my eyes.

"Getting so defensive. I was worried you weren't feeling well or something. You won't do it around Naru." My eyes softened and I went back to making the tea.

"Naru's condition puts a lot of strain on him so I've tried to lay off a bit."

"You mean tip toe around him," she said suspiciously. I nodded.

"Yeah." Even I was surprised by how I readily admitted it.

"Mai, Naru would like to speak with you," said John, coming around a corner with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well, I was just about to bring his tea so okay," I said, holding up the cup of tea as proof.

As we entered the room, Naru and Monk looked up.

"Well, hey there, what's up?" asked Monk. I shrugged my shoulders as I put Naru's tea down.

"Mai, I would like you to look at case photos from these suicides and see if you can determine which one, if any, is the one you saw in your dream." I raised my eyebrows and nodded curiously. I sat down as he spread the five papers out. My eyes widened as they fell on the bloody photographs. I felt myself begin to tremble as old dreams popped into my mind. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Mai, are you alright?" asked Yasuhara from where he stood behind me. Everyones attention turned to me.

"Mai?" whispered Ayako next to me as my breathing began to quicken. She scanned the photos and gasped, jerking my head away from the sight and towards her chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

"NARU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!" she yelled. I couldn't get my eyes to close as the tears ran down my face. "You can't have her looking at such awful things! She's only sixteen!!!"

"If Mai is unable to handle the work that comes with a case then she is free to leave."

"NARU..."

"Th-the...one i-in the m-m-middle," I gasped. My eyes shut and I wrenched away from Ayako's embrace and ran from the room.

"MAI!" I heard several of them yell, but I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, silent sobs rolling through me as I tried to stop seeing the pictures in my mind.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" screamed Ayako.

"We need Mai to identify..."

"...who was in her dream, but did you think what kind of toll that would take on her?!?! Was it not but a couple of cases ago that she saw us murdered?!? You know she still has nightmares about that! You know, she's been so worried about you that she has even stopped getting mad at you so she doesn't cause you any trouble? And this is how you thank her?!?! MAKING HER CRY!!!!!" There was silence and I quickly drifted away from the door and ran outside. I kept running, not knowing where I was going and not really caring. I wanted to forget all those horrible images racing through my mind.

I finally stopped beneath a bridge where not much foot traffic seemed to come. Sobbing, I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, my fists at my temples. I don't know how long I sat there, crying.

I just couldn't stop seeing everything. Masako's head ripped off, Monk impaled on the fence, Naru's death as he told me to run, that man's suicide, the pictures, Naru falling from the crossover, it was all swimming through my head and I couldn't get it to stop. I leaned back and banged my head on the boards behind me a bit, as if that would help. Slowly I let my face sink back into my arms as my sobs began to die down. I was running out of tears. The couple that had been making out beside me walked off without a second glance. The tremors running down my spine began to make my body ache.

"Mai." I looked up with a small shock.

"Monk!" he was gasping for breath. We looked at each other for a bit before he gathered himself and walked to sit next to me. I leaned my chin back on my arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged and Monk sighed.

"Listen, you've got everyone very worried and looking for you," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Yes, it's right. Especially Naru." I paused then turned to look at his face. He nodded with a smile.

"Yep, he tried not to show it, but, after Ayako got done screaming at him, he walked out. He seemed pretty angry, rather at himself or in general I'm not for sure. However, either way, we know he went looking for you."

"But, how did you know I was here?" Monk pointed at the camera hidden right above my head.

"Oh," I muttered, slightly shocked. Monk laughed.

"Yeah, remember there are reports of a man and woman that just disappear once they get done kissing beneath the bridge," said Monk.

"Oh, right, I forgot." I gasped and looked after where I had seen the people from earlier. Could that have been them?

"Well, it's time to get going," said Monk, standing and helping me to my feet. I stared over my shoulder at the bridge as we walked away.

As we entered our building, everyone seemed to start. Ayako ran forward and squeezed me lifeless as John's and Yasuhara's faces relaxed in relief. Even Lin's little closing of the eyes seemed like a let go. Monk and Ayako led me to the couch as John pushed a cup of tea towards me. I sipped at it gratefully as Ayako rubbed my back. They all watched me carefully.

"I'm alright, guys, really?" I said, out loud. Their smiles seemed to widen a bit. The main door slid open and we looked up to see a gasping Haikemi blocking the outside light.

"Oh, Mr. Haikemi," I said, going to stand in case he needed some sort of help. His furious eyes fell one me and he walked swiftly and purposely forward, causing a slight shock.

His hand came up and swung, the back of it colliding with my face with such force that I was thrown onto the couch, tears in my eyes as my face stung. Many things happened at once.

John and Ayako called out for me as they ran to my side while Monk and Lin restrained Haikemi and Yasu ran to call for help.

"You sorry excuse for a human being," he spat as I clasped my hand to what would surely be a bruise. "How dare run out on your boss! You should be hung for your insolence! I thought I told you to learn your place woman!" He struggled some more as Ayako and John stared at him in disbelief, their arms around me protectively.

"I think you should leave," growled the iciest voice I had ever heard. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Naru!" I said. His eyes glanced at me as he walked forward and placed himself in Haikemi's way. Haikemi smirked.

"So you've come to deal with your women on your own. Go ahead, I want to see this."

"You horrible man," whispered Ayako. I looked up at Naru, feeling as if the anger rolling off of him was palpable.

"Haikemi," said Naru's voice, no hint of anything but pure hatred in it, "understand this. If you ever lay another hand on _any_ of my employees again, not only will we leave this case but you had better hope that the police get to you before I do."

The room was dead silent. Even for Naru, that was a very ominous threat. I shivered.

Three men burst through the door and pulled Haikemi out. Nagoku slipped inside, his face the epitome of worry. He caught site of John and Ayako helping me to my feet and he walked forward, causing me to flinch despite myself. He stepped back and looked at Naru.

"I am so very sorry for my colleague's actions," he said as the security shut the door. "Please, forgive us and let not his actions tarnish your views of the rest of us. We truly need your help."

"Fine, but I am not the person you need to be asking." Mr. Nagoku looked from Naru to me.

"Of course," he said with a soft smile. He bowed low. "Please, forgive us Miss Mai, if you can." I smiled and winced a bit at my cheek.

"It's alright," I said. Mr. Nagoku nodded and turned back to the still furious Naru, who glared at him.

"Please, figure out what is possessing Haikemi and stop him from continuing." Naru sighed and walked to me. He grabbed my chin and used it to move my wincing face in every angle to get a better look at the bruise.

"Matzusaki, bring some ice for Mai's face," he said, blankly. Ayako nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Naru turned back to face Nagoku.

"This is not a case of possession. If it was, then men all over the park would be beating down women." Mr. Nagoku raised his eyebrows at the pronouncement. Even John and I were surprised. "These beliefs were already ingrained into their hearts, they have just have been heightened."

"I see," muttered Mr. Nagoku. Silence took over as we thought this through. Suddenly, there was a large bang on the front door, causing everyone except Naru to jump. John quickly walked to the door and slid it open. On the door step sat the head of a Mickey Mouse costume.

* * *

Ugh, Idk if I liked this chapter, I kinda confused myself with it and had to go back and sort out the details. I guess there was just a lot going on for my liking. Oh well, I'm done for tonight.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	31. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 6- Kiss and Punch**

* * *

I sat on the couch, nursing my cheek, while Naru and the other guys reviewed the tapes in the back room. Ayako sat next to me, trying to stop the bleeding, whispering, "I can't believe him! He was wearing a ring!" and Mr. Nagoku had perched himself on the seat across from us. Naru, Monk, and John came out and Naru said, "I need to speak to Mr. Nagoku alone." We nodded and went to the kitchen. I went to pull out some tea.

"Mai, you just were slapped and you honestly think I'm going to let you make that jerk tea? Sit down. John, tend to her cheek for me," said Ayako as she stomped over to the stove.

"Uh, right," he said and I winced as he pressed the rag against the cut and then began to tape on a bandage.

"So, what happened with the costume head?" I asked. Monk looked at me.

"Well, it seemed to have been thrown from out of camera view. We don't know who or what did it." My eyebrows knitted together as Monk leaned over Ayako's shoulder and John finished putting the bandage on. Ayako began to pour the water into the tea pot to steep.

"Hey, I think you did that wrong," said Monk.

"Of course I didn't," growled Ayako, making Monk get defensive.

"Oh, well, you know, a spoiled brat like you probably wouldn't know how to do something as simple as making tea," he retorted. Ayako got into his face.

"What was that you called me, you two bit Monk?!?!"

"Don't call me a two bit monk you old hag!!!!"

"Guys, don't fight, come on now," said John. The stood there glaring, inches from each others faces. The next that happened startled everyone.

Monk, suddenly, closed the distance and met Ayako's lips. She froze for a second before returning the kiss and John's and my faces turned brick red. They continued for a bit before sense seemed to come back to them and they broke apart. Awkward silence filled the air and I grabbed a cup and the tea pot and ran from the room muttering, "I'm going to take Naru his tea now."

However, as I shut the door, face still flushed, I realized the front room was devoid of people and the door was open. Setting the tea down, I walked to the door, intending to shut it. Naru stood a good ten paces away, looking out towards the park. I walked to him.

"Naru?" He turned, a soft breeze lifting his hair off his face, and his eyes took in my injured face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, going to smile and wincing a bit.

"That was a stupid thing to do." scoffed Naru. I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I remembered my resolution and tried to start calming down.

"You look pretty silly when you make that face," said Naru dull voice. Naru, you're not making this easy on me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I continued to try and stay calm.

"That didn't help much either, no wonder people always think you're du...."

"SHUT UP! Naru, you're such a jerk! Why is it always _me _you make fun of? HUH?!?!" I stood there steaming as Naru closed his eyes. He reopened them slowly and they were soft, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. I stared, my blush returning full force. He turned his back on me.

"We have dinner reservations at six, don't forget," he said in his same hard voice. I nodded again as we heard a commotion inside. I looked behind me to see Ayako chase Monk with a pan in her hand and I giggled.

"Naru," I said, catching his attention, he looked back over his shoulder at me. "I can't see the connection in all of the reports and the activity we've experienced so far."

"That's because you're slower than most." I gritted my teeth and my eyebrow began to twitch.

"Fine, then explain it to me," I hissed.

"I spoke to Nagoku," said Naru, looking away from me,"and I showed him the suicide report you picked out earlier. He seemed to vaguely remember it, but he said that the man, Hikaru Dai, came here hoping to one day work his way to the top. Haikemi told him that he would never make it because he was a low life with no background or future. Apparently it was enough to crush his dreams and drive him to suicide." My eyes widened.

"What a jerk," I muttered.

"Yes," said Naru and I was a bit surprised to hear an angry edge to Naru's usually calm and uncaring voice.

"So, what was Dai's job here?" I asked. Naru turned and walked back towards the house. Right as his shoulder passed mine, he whispered, "Hikaru played one of the Mickey Mouse characters."

I gasped and turned as he dissapeared into the building.

"Mickey....Mouse?" I followed after Naru quickly.

It seemed Ayako had not succeeded in killing Monk as she stood over both him and Yasuhara, who couldn't seem to stop laughing. Lin quietly told Naru what had happened and Naru captured his chin in his hand.

"I see, so it has begun to affect us as well." Everyone gave him curious looks.

"By 'it' you mean the spirit?" asked Monk. Naru didn't reply.

"Hold on, how is it affecting us?" asked Ayako, her face brightening slightly. "So we were just possessed?"

"No, I have already explained this. The entity is not possessing people but heightening their beliefs, or in this case desires, to a point where they act on them." Ayako's and Monk's jaws were on the floor as Yasuhara laughed hysterically, saying, "Maybe you guys should talk it out over dinner and a movie." Two whacking noises later Yasuhara lay on the ground as Ayako and Monk stood with their backs to each other and arms crossed. I giggled slightly.

"So, what do we do?" asked John, sweat beading his brow at the violence.

"We can't do anything until the park closes, so for now, do a sweep. Tonight, we will exorcise a few of the places we know activity goes on." Everyone nodded and Naru went to sit in a chair.

Yasuhara received another whack to the head for saying, "Hope they don't see you in that store room," as the left.

"So, you think that an exorcism will get rid of what is going on here?" I asked. Naru leaned his head against his hand.

"No."

* * *

Okay, this was short and kind of like a filler because I'm have a bit of a block right now so we got some info had some laughs and now we wait for the next. (^.^) night night.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	32. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 7- Your Dream Too**

* * *

Naru and I left around five thirty for dinner. I was excited because we were going to a restaurant that served American food. What made it even better was Naru walking beside me, our arms linked. We stepped onto the monorail, Naru somehow getting us two seats on the crowded train. I stared out the Mickey Mouse shaped window in awe as the park passed before my eyes. I didn't even notice Naru watching me with soft eyes.

We got off and had a five minute walk to the Blue Bayou Restaurant. We were seated promptly and I stared at the unusual eating utensils in front of me.

"Okay, so this is a fork?" I asked.

"No, that's a spoon, dummy," said Naru as he examined the menu. My eyes narrowed as I lifted the four pronged silverware.

"So then, this is the fork?" I assumed his silence meant yes and I smiled as much as my cheek allowed. The waiter brought us our drinks and a basket of rolls. Naru absentmindedly broke one in half and began to nibble on it. I, however, was marvelling at the menu.

"I don't know what to get, I haven't a clue on what's good and what isn't," I muttered. Naru didn't say anything as he waited for the waiter to return.

"Naru, do you already know what you want?" I asked, shocked. There were just so many choices. Naru nodded with a bored expression, leaning back in his seat. Suddenly, the waiter was behind me.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. I panicked, trying to find something quickly. Naru sighed exasperatedly.

"We'll both have the stuffed bell peppers and mushrooms," he said. The waiter wrote it down with a nod, smiled, and left. I looked at Naru.

"How do you know I'm going to like this?" I asked, a pout creeping on to my face.

"I don't," replied Naru curtly.

"Then why did you order it for me?!?!" I said loudly, standing half way out of my seat. He looked at me steadily.

"Because you wouldn't order yourself and we don't have all evening." He watched me fume for a bit before saying, "Your making a scene." I glanced around at the eyes staring at us and I blushed and sank back down.

Our food came faster than I would have expected. I picked up the knife and fork and began to try and cut the pepper. It was so awkward, wrapping my hand around it like I did. Finally, I gave up and stabbed the meat inside. Naru watched the whole thing with amusement in his eyes. I sighed and hung my head.

"Hey Naru," I said, glancing up, "how are you going to cut your food with only one arm?" Naru cocked an eyebrow, lifted his fork, and slid it easily through the pepper. He put the bite in his mouth and began to chew as I stared in disbelief. He made it look so easy.

"Okay, let's see, how did you do that?" I muttered to myself, hesitantly putting the fork into the food. "Hmm, like this? No, that's not it, hmmmmm..." Naru ignored me the rest of the time.

As we walked back to the monorail, we met up with Ayako and Monk, who were studiously ignoring each other. I giggled at them as Naru, once again, managed to grab me and him a couple of seats. As we entered the base, we found John and Yasu in the front room. Everyone except Naru returned their greeting. He sent Yasuhara to do some more research on Dai's background. Soon, the rest of us were sitting in the main room.

"As soon as the park closes, John, I would like you to go to the carousel. Takigawa, head for the bridge. Matsuzaki, the store room." They all nodded. "Lin, Mai, and I will remain here, watching you from the monitors." After a bit more of talking, we broke apart. Lin and Naru returned to the monitor room as John and Monk entered the kitchen, leaving Ayako and I in the front room. She switched on the television, neither of us in a mood to talk. I watched as the colors of the screen began to blur and sleep over took my mind.

I was back on the balcony of the Cinderella castle. I looked around as the wind whipped my hair into my eyes and there he was, leaning against the banister. I walked to him and he moved his gentle eyes to mine, a soft smile playing across his face. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks.

"Hello, Mai." I smiled as he turned back to look out across the park. I followed his gaze and gasped. Several white orbs were spread out across the area.

"You can see them, right?" I nodded. "See how they move independently of each other, not harming or aiding another one?" I nodded again.

"What does that mean?"

"They aren't connected," he said. I thought about this.

"So, if I catch your drift, you're saying that if we exorcise one, we won't get rid of all of them?" I asked. This time, it was he who nodded. I looked down.

"Naru, this Dai guy, what's his deal?" I asked, hoping for a straight answer. Of course, my hope was vain.

"His dream never came true."

"Yeah, I get that much," I said, "but why is he still here?"

Naru turned to look at me.

"He's confused. He doesn't understand that what he is doing isn't helping people." I cocked an eyebrow. Thank you captain cryptic. The dream began to fade and I was left in darkness. I looked around.

"You have a dream too? Right? I will give it to you, _your_ dream," said a disembodied, eerie voice.

"Hello? Who's there? Hello?"

"Mai." I opened my eyes to someone tapping me on the shoulder. I looked into the stoic eyes of Naru.

"Are you awake?" I sat up quickly, narrowly missing his head.

"What time is it? Has the park closed? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They left, the exorcisms are about to begin. Try not to fall asleep again." I nodded as he returned to the back room.

Slowly I shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to make sense of what Naru had said.

"He thinks he is helping people but he isn't." I muttered. "His dream never came true."

I thought back to all the people who had experienced Dai's affects. How could he think he was helping people?

_You have a dream too? Right? I will give it to you, your dream. _That phrase ran through my mind thrice and then it clicked. I stood up, my finger in the air.

"Dai thinks he is helping people make their dreams come true, but he is getting screwed up between beliefs and dreams and desires, and, in the process, he's getting these people in trouble!" I said.

Bringing my fists to my chest, I swung back and forth with a smile. Ha! I figured it out, and I did it before Naru or anyone else! I can't wait to tell them.

There came a knock on the door, breaking into my rejoicings.

"Well, that's odd, who would be here so late?" I muttered as I approached the door. Slowly I slid it open and gasped slightly. There was a man in one of the Mickey Mouse suits standing on the door way.

"Oh, you startled me, sorry. Did Mr. Nagoku send you or something?" I asked, smiling slightly. The man didn't reply and I found that I couldn't look away. He seemed to have captured my gaze. Slowly, the man in the mouse suit extended his hand, enticing me to take it.

I lifted my hand gradually, almost unwillingly.

* * *

OH MAN!!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?!?!?! (on edge of seating eating popcorn in a frenzy) lol.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	33. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 8- Idiot**

* * *

I lifted my hand gradually, almost unwillingly.

"MAI!" I gasped and looked back over my shoulder at Naru and Lin. They were staring at me, both sets of eyes wide. Naru stepped forward cautiously.

"Mai, come here," he said, his voice gentler than before. I realized that's what I wanted, but I just couldn't move. I went to look back at the mouse, but Naru yelled, "MAI STOP!" I froze halfway. There, before my eyes, I saw what seemed to be a blue flame.

"Is that a fox..."

"...fire, yes, and you're right in the middle of it. Don't move, just look at me." I felt the fear latch itself on to me. Abruptly, the gloved hand caught my wrist and I was jerked from the building. There was a whistle and I shrieked as one of the white lights narrowly missed me and struck the suit. It hardly phased it and I heard Naru yell, "Stop, you will hit Mai." I was crying as the pain of being pulled so hard shot through my arm and I stumbled. The suit didn't stop

"NARU!" I shrieked, turning to see his face full of anger. I reached up with my free hand and cried, "Rin, Hyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" The nine cuts, severed the hand holding my wrist and I shrieked as the sudden stop caused me to roll slightly forward. The moment I was released, I heard a whistle and saw Lin's shiki attack the suit.

"Mai!" I heard footsteps and then I felt a hand lift my head gently but sternly up. I looked into Naru's frantic and furious eyes, gasping for air.

"Naru, get Mai away from it quickly," I heard Lin yell as the white lights continued to bombard the suit. Somehow, Naru managed to lift me to my feet one handed, but, as we turned, this immense feeling of being sucked froze us both.

"NARU! MAI!" yelled Lin, and I knew no more.

A gentle breeze lifted my hair from my face. Wherever, I was, I was cold. Slowly, my eyes opened. I shrieked, for the first thing I saw was the beaten Mickey Mouse suit lying limp on the ground. It took me a moment to realize it was harmless, then I managed to look around.

I recognized this place. It's the balcony, but why am I up here? I tried to understand what it could be that Dai wanted with me.

"My dream?" I whispered, then I gasped. No, it couldn't be. I stared wide eyed at everything and nothing.

Ever since Mom had died, I had wished and dreamed of having both her and Dad with me. Could it be this dream? I spun around to find the Mickey Mouse suit inflated once again, the smile that was innocuous on a normal day sent shivers down my spine.

"No, it can't be, that's not what I meant," I breathed as the suit held up it's hand towards me. I stepped back and the mouse stepped forward. I repeated my efforts, but, no use, the mouse kept coming. I, once again, felt my hand lift to meet the costumes hand and tears filled my eyes as I shook my head.

"No," I murmured. I took three more steps back as the character slowly advanced. A door next to me, without warning, sprung open and a hand gripped my wrist and jerked me sideways into the tower. After regaining my bearings, I looked up to see black hair.

"Naru," I whispered.

"Mai, tell me, what is the dream that Hikaru wants to full fill for you? Surely you have some clue," he said as we raced down the spiral stairs. At the bottom, he jerked the door open and he stopped, causing me to collide with his back.

"Mai, what is the dream?" he growled. I looked over his shoulder to see the costume standing there, the smile ever present.

"To be with my parents," I muttered. I didn't see any emotion changes in Naru, he just stood there, glaring down my once favorite Disney character. They stood there for what seemed like ages before the mouse slowly lifted his hand. I could see the fox fire swirling about him as Naru flinched.

"Naru?" I asked, my voice plagued with worry.

"On kiri kiri bazura!" cried Monks voice. The suit seemed to deflate slightly as he yelled another mantra until, finally, the suit fell to the ground.

I collapsed to my knees as tears spilled over and onto my cheeks.

"Mai!" yelled Ayako's voice. She ran to me, Naru stepping out of her way and towards the others. I let her pull me into her arms.

"Is she alright?" asked Monk.

"Yeah, she seems fine. She's just scared." Monk nodded and turned to Naru.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine," he said, lifting the suit to examine it. "It seems that Hikaru was using this as a vessel." He was so calm.

"Do you mean like that doll?" asked John, referring to a previous case. Naru nodded. Lin walked up and took the costume from Naru.

"We need to burn this...John?" John nodded and followed Lin off.

"Alright, little missy, let's go then," said Monk lifting me from Ayako and the ground into his arms. He and Ayako followed Naru back to the base.

They laid me on a couch and Monk went to fetch a blanket while Ayako went in search of a cold rag to place on my forehead. I shivered, trying not to remember what had just happened, and looked at Naru where he had sat across from me. He had his eyes closed, his good hand pinching the bridge of his nose. What had made him flinch? It was so uncharacteristic of Naru. As the other two returned and began to take care of me, I watched Naru closely. Wait a moment...

"Hey Naru," I said, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat and continued as he looked up at me, his eyes not quite concealing how tired he was. "When was the last time you had your pain medicine?" I asked. Ayako's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room. Monk, went to Naru and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, lie down and get some sleep," he said. Naru shrugged off the hand and stood as Ayako returned with the pills, which he downed dry.

"I'm fine, I have work to do," he said. However, as he came towards me, I thought up an ingenious plan. Right as passed me, I reached out and grabbed the cuff of his sleeve. He looked down at me, his eyes impartial once again.

"Please," I croaked, "even if you don't rest, please just stay here."

"Mai," whispered Ayako. I closed my eyes tiredly. If only this would work, then he would end up falling asleep. He wouldn't be able to resist as long as he sat still. Naru sighed.

"Whatever," he took up the chair next to my head. I was just as shocked as the others. Monk let out a huge smile and covered a laugh with a cough. As he and Ayako left, I heard him whisper, "Not even Naru can resist it when Mai asks." I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." I looked up at Naru as he leaned his head back, eyes closed and I smiled.

"I'll let that one slide, for now."

* * *

Okay! I hope Naru wasn't too sweet for those out there who don't think he should be and sweet enough for those have a sugar tooth.

Readers: You left us with a cliff hanger!!!! (pull out various weapons)

Me: Wait please (sweat falling continuously) If you kill me I can't write anymore!!!!!

Readers: (look back over shoulders) you win for now.

Me: (sweat drop) (holds hands up) for now? O_O

lol, thought I would just let you guys vent your feelings, okay, but maybe it didn't work tooooo well cause I wrote it for you but hey, best I got.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	34. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 9

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 9- Naru Affected**

* * *

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" I grumbled as I poured the hot water over the strainer in the tea pot. "I finally figure it out first and, when I tell Naru, he totally acts like he already knew. I'm sure he didn't!" I sighed as I bent over in a wave of desolation. "Oh, who am I kidding? He probably knew right from the start but never told us. He _is _a lot smarter than me." I stood back up, shaking my head. "Come on Mai, get it together. You had it right without any help, well excluding _that_ Naru, but he doesn't count. Those are _my _dreams." I nodded, as if confirming what I was saying. Then my face softened and I thought back to last night as Naru had lifted my head up to check on me once that demented suit had dropped my hand. Gently, I touched my blushing cheek as I imagined his face in my mind.

"Day dreaming are we?" asked a voice next to my ear. I shrieked and jumped to the side.

"Oh, Yasu, it's you," I muttered, my shoulders slumping. "Geez, you scared me." He laughed lightly. The door behind us slid open and Monk walked in with two paper bags in his hands.

"I brought breakfast!" he chimed. Yasu and I cheered as John followed Monk in with his customary smile.

"Taa-Daa!" he said, placing a waffle on a plate. My shoulders slumped and my face fell in despair.

"Monk, I just don't think I can eat this," I murmured dejectedly. They all gave me weird looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Monk. I pointed to the waffle.

"It's shaped like Mickey Mouse." Yasu and Monk stared at me for a moment then broke into fits of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" I yelled. John regarded us with a thoughtful expression then he held up a finger.

"Ah-ha, I think I might have a solution, mate," he said. We all stopped and looked at him curiously.

"You do?"

He pulled out a knife and cut the ears off, stacking them on top of what was the face.

"There, now it's one big waffle and two small ones," said John happily. I grinned widely and hugged the priest.

"THANK YOU! Yummy!" I sat down as the others laughed and went to began to eat when the door slid open again. We looked up to see Naru.

"If you're done goofing off, Mai we are going out," he said, annoyance obvious in his tone. I looked at him reproachfully.

"But, Naru, I haven't even eaten yet," I whined.

"And that's my problem how?" My eyebrow twitched angrily. I crossed my arms and let out a small, "hmph," as he walked away from the door. I wonder what he would do if I refused.

"Mai, now," said his voice sternly from the front. I jumped and fled my seat saying, "Uh, right." Monk and Yasuhara tried to smother their laughter until I was out of the building.

We hooked arms, as usual, and began to walk through the crowded paths. I looked around a bit.

"So, Naru, where are we going?" I asked.

"To investigate the castle tower you were up in." I swiveled my head to look up at his.

"What!?! Why?" I asked, a thrill of terror running through my body as I flashed back to last night for a moment.

"We need to see if we can gather any information." I watched my feet. I really didn't want to go back to that place.

We reached the tunnel leading beneath the castle and walked to the closed door on the side. I looked at is as we approached, tension building in my stomach. Up the spiral stair case and through the rusted old door at the top and then we stood looking out across the park. The winds of the upper skies blew our hair about our faces.

"Wow," I whispered. The sight was beautiful, everything so colorful. I could stand there for an eternity and still not get my feel. I walked to the banister, just as the Naru in my dreams did. Naru watched me with careful eyes while I leaned gently against the stone.

I gasped as an image of a man with brown hair stood just as I did, looking across the park.

"What is it?" asked Naru, inching towards me slightly.

"This--this is where Dai used to stand, while he was alive I mean." Naru took a step closer and looked across the park. The wind swept my hair up and down beside my face as I stared out.

"Look at them, I bet they all have wishes, just like us," I said softly, but it wasn't I who had told my mouth to speak. "They bring those wishes here so that they may come true. They must come true, that's what this place is about." My mind reeled at what I had, but had not, just spoken. I hadn't noticed how close Naru had gotten.

"Mai," he said softly, breaking me from my musings. I looked up and gasped slightly, my eyes widening in shock. He stood over me, his torso so close to my right arm that I could feel his body heat even outside of the sling. His good arm had come in front of me, his hand on the banister as he looked down into my face. His eyes captured my gaze as they stared at me. I couldn't even find the reasoning to blush, much less speak as we stood there, the wind making our hair wild. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing stopped entirely.

Then he closed his eyes and looked down, a small smirk playing across his lips. He stepped back before turning and walking away. My mind seemed to kick into overdrive and I twisted around so he wouldn't see me, and my hands cupped my furiously red face.

What was that? Naru was so close? Why was he like that? What was going on? Oh man...

I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of it.

"It seems not even I can completely escape his will," I heard Naru mutter, as if to himself. I turned to look at him, my face returning to normal.

"What?" I asked. He didn't reply as he walked past me and to the door.

"Come on, that's all we can get from this place," he said as he slipped into the gloom. I stood there for a moment, hair flying about and fist to my chest, then I nodded.

"Right."

We walked silently back to the base. It was almost awkward, in a sense. I watched my shoes making places in the dusty pavement the whole time, my mind replaying what had just happened over and over again.

As we opened the door to the base and I, for once, was happy to let go of his arm, Yasuhara came running into the room with a paper. Naru took it from him and began to read.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It turns out Dai was secretly engaged," said Yasu. My mouth fell to the floor.

"NO WAY!!! Really?" Yasu nodded happily.

"And that's not the biggest shock," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled widely and took a deep breath.

"Hikaru Dai was engaged........to Haikemi's daughter!"

* * *

O.O Oh man, intense!!!! DON'T KILL ME! You'll never find out what happens!

(runs and hides behind John)

John: Wait, why am I the shield? O_O

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	35. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 10

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 10- Haikemi's Daughter and Dai's Dream**

* * *

Naru and I sat on the couch facing the brunette woman, who was currently sipping tea, while Lin sat in the chair at the end of the table and the others stood in random places around the room. Haikemi Kameko was in her early thirties, slim and tall with grey eyes. She sat the cup back on the table and looked directly at Naru.

"Please forgive me for not coming sooner. As soon as I heard from Mr. Nagoku that you believed it to be Dai that was haunting this place I had to come," she said. Naru nodded.

"Tell us what happened before Dai's death," said Naru apathetically, refusing to beat around the bush. She nodded and took in a small breath. I watched her, compassion filling my heart. She didn't look happy, no, not even slightly.

"I met Dai after he came to work here. He operated the carousel. We actually hit it off, but i wasn't sure if my father would approve so we kept it secret. Finally, he proposed to me. It was quite sweet. He took me to the top of the castle. We stood on that balcony up there and he said, 'Look at them, I bet they all have wishes, just like us. They bring those wishes here so that they may come true. They must come true, that's what this place is about.' Then he proposed. To say the least, I was swept off my feet." My eyes widened minutely as Naru glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. We didn't say anything, though, as she continued. "That night, we went home to tell my parents. I didn't care if my father knew, I was going to marry him no matter what. However, when we came through and announced the news, my father went berserk. He told Dai he was nothing and that he never was anything and that he would never be anything. He said the marriage would never happen. Dai ran from our home before I could say anything. My father would not let me go after him." She touched her cheek as he eyes examined her lap. I gasped slightly and touched my own, bruised cheek. Did he...

"They found Dai's body the next day. My father didn't even let me go to his funeral." The silence hung heavily as she finished.

That man, he did this to his own daughter? Fathers are supposed to want only their children's happiness right? This isn't fair.

I squeezed the hem of my skirt. Naru stood.

"Thank you for coming." He made to leave the room.

"Wait!" cried Kameko. He paused. "Please, I want to help him. Surely I could..."

"There's nothing you can do." He left and Kameko sighed and hung her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"He's right," said Monk, coming to sit next to the woman. "Dai's spirit has become lost and twisted. Until we exorcise him, he won't be the same man. He could even try to kill you." The woman nodded and I was slightly stunned to see tears rolling down her face. I stood and handed her a napkin. She looked at me, surprise in her eyes and I smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay," I said. The first smile I had seen on her graced us with its presence. She took the napkin and began to mop up her cheeks.

"You know," she said, "This was how I met Dai." We all raised our eyebrows.

"Huh?" I said bluntly. She chuckled sadly.

"I was upset at my father and I had ran out and to the carousel. He found me crying and he handed me a handkerchief." We watched her with soft eyes. "'Don't worry, it'll all be okay, whatever it is,' he said." I smiled.

"He sounds like a very kind man," I whispered.

"Yes he was," she breathed. "In fact, you're a lot like him." She looked up at me as I blushed.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm nothing like that," I said, waving my hands in front of me. She smiled and stood.

"Thank you for your time. Good day." She exited before any of us could react.

I went to the back room to find Naru leaning over a computer and Lin watching the monitors.

"Ms. Haikemi just left."

"We know," said Naru, not looking up. I rolled my eyes and, once again, replayed the scene he had created on top of the tower in my head. I blushed happily.

I wonder what he meant. _It seems not even I can completely escape his will._

"Mai, if all you are going to do is stand there and day dream, make some tea." I glared at his back as I left. What a jerk! Gosh.

As I came out of the kitchen with a tray and bad mood, I found everyone in the main room.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Monk, confused. I stopped short as Naru's eyes fell on me and everyone followed suit.

"Absolutely not," said Ayako.

"Yeah, Naru, if what you said was true then he would kill her," agreed Monk.

"I don't care what reason's you have, Mai will not be bait!" yelled Ayako. Naru didn't respond, instead choosing to walk to me. I stood, rooted to the spot with a flushed face, as he picked up the full cup and took a drink of the tea. Then his indigo eyes met mine. Just like he had on the tower, Naru captured my gaze.

"If that was truly Mai's number one dream then she would already be dead. Dai got it wrong and he will try again to make her top dream come true." He watched as I reddened even more at what he said.

That's right, my real dream is for Naru and I to...

His eyes softened, halting any and all thoughts as we stood there.

"But what if you're wrong and Mai gets hurt?" asked Ayako, loosing ground. Naru sighed and closed his eyes, turning his back on me.

"I'm not wrong," he said simply.

"But..." said Monk.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at my determined face; well everyone except confuse me Naru that is.

It was decided. That night, we would go to the castle. Everyone except Naru and Lin would stop and wait for a cue to follow. Lin and Naru would escort me to the tunnel. From there, I would walk in...alone.

* * *

Sorry guys, but I can't write anymore right now. I had Taekwondo testing and then two indoor soccer games (THE REAL FOOTBALL!!! STUPID AMERICA!) and I'm beat. Plus I took a ball to the eye and that eye is still kinda blurry so, ima take a shower and see what I can do after that.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	36. Haunting Life :5: Mouse Games 11

I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything Disney.

**Chapter 11- Cleansing Wish**

* * *

I stood, shivering at the entrance to the tunnel, looking through. Naru and Lin or on either side, watching me closely as I slowly stepped forward. I paused, halfway in.

"Dai?" I breathed. There was a wind and I closed my eyes and shielded my face. When I looked back up, Mickey Mouse stood before me, the smiling face directed at my terrified form. I took a step back.

"Your wish," said a voice, soft as wind. My eyes widened as realization hit me. A white light shot past my face and struck the suit.

"John, now!" yelled Naru. I felt an arm wrap about my waist and spin me back wards. Dizzily, I saw Naru standing in front of me as John began from behind us.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." The suit began to convulse and I stared in horror as a horrible, gut wrenching cry seemed to pierce my chest.

"Can you hear that?" I whispered. Naru glanced back at me.

"What do you mean?" he growled. He couldn't hear it. I watched the suit with a stricken expression. Dai was in horrible pain. I heard the cry again and I grabbed Naru's shirt.

"Stop him," I said. Naru ignored me. Dai yelled again and I collapsed to the stone ground, dragging Naru's shirt with me and bringing my free hand up to cover my ears.

"MAI!" I heard Monk yell as he and Naru knelt beside me.

"He has to stop," I gasped, "Naru, please stop John, he's only making it worse." Naru looked at me with hard eyes.

"Mai, what are you talking about?" asked Monk, confused. I removed my hand from Naru's clothing in order to cover my other hand.

"Please stop," I said again.

"And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not," said John, his focus not broken.

"JOHN PLEASE STOP!!!" I shrieked. Suddenly, John was sent flying backwards and he landed hard on the floor.

"JOHN!" yelled Ayako and she ran to help him as he sat up.

"I'm alright," he struggled to say.

"Mai, did you do that?" growled Monk. I didn't answer, I was too busy thinking.

Dai won't leave, not until he has done what he came to. He can only try to full fill someones main dream. He won't allow himself to move on otherwise. But what can I do?

_Your wish..._

That's it!

I clasped my hands together in front of me, as if praying, and began to think, "Dai, I wish that you would move on." Over and over again did I think this, letting it fill my heart. I felt a warmth spread from my core to my very finger tips. I kept my eyes shut as a small wind lifted my hair from my face.

"What's going on? Mai, what are you doing?" asked Monk. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I didn't have time to think on it.

"Naru, what's that light?" I heard Ayako ask. There came no response and the feelings inside of me grew stronger until I felt as if I would burst.

My eyes flew open and I yelled, "Dai, my wish is for you to move on!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen as the wind around me died down. I stared at the mouse. Then, slowly, the suit fell to the ground, revealing a blue form of the man. He looked at me with shining eyes and I saw his noiseless lips mouth, "Thank you." Slowly he faded away, leaving me staring at the spot he had last been.

No one said anything. No one moved. They all watched me.

I just sat there until some sense of my surroundings returned and I met their confused eyes.

"Mai," whispered Monk.

Even Naru's eyes were wide when I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, my cheery tone out of place in the quiet. Naru's mask returned and he turned and walked to the suit, seemingly deep in thought as he knelt down to examine it.

"What just happened?" asked Ayako. We watched Naru stand.

"It seems....Mai has successfully cleansed Hikaru's spirit."

"HUH?" I asked, my jaw falling open.

"Wait, you didn't even know what you were doing?" asked Monk, sweat building on his forehead. I put a finger on the side of my cheek as I thought.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head. Monk slumped over, letting his arms hand.

"Incredible."

"Hold on, how is that possible?" asked Ayako. "Mai's never been trained to do such things."

"She didn't have to be," said Naru dully. "Dai's main objective by coming here was to grant Mai's wish. When she made herself believe that, at that moment, the only thing she wanted was for him to move on, he had no choice but to do so."

I was probably the most shocked out of all of us.

"But that light?" said Yasuhara. I looked at him confused.

"What light?"

"You were surrounded by a golden light," he said, as if it were obvious.

"I was?" I asked, my head cocking to the side as I thought on what he said.

"How can you not know!?!?" yelled Monk as the others shook their heads in disbelief.

"That light," interjected Naru calmly, "was the same light we've seen in previous cases were we have done cleansings."

"Oh, you mean like the case with the doll?" said John. Naru inclined his head slightly.

Wow, _I _did that? Yay!

"Wait," I said with a small gasp, "Naru, just because Dai is gone doesn't make this case solved. There are other ghosts that aren't connected to him. I saw it in my dream." Naru turned to look at me with the most condescending look I have seen.

"That's a given Mai. There is a reason why Lin, Yasuhara, you, and I are the only ones going back to the base. The others are going to exorcise all the other locations."

My eyebrow began to twitch angrily.

"Well excuse me captain narcissist," I said crossing my arms and closing my eyes like a stubborn child. I felt a hand pat my head and I gasped, looking around as Naru walked off. Did he just...

"Come on Mai, then," said Yasu as he and Lin followed.

"Ugh, right, coming!" I said, quickly standing to follow.

"They seem to be getting along well," said John. Ayako and Monk agreed with smiles.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I slowly made my way up the stairs to the balcony at the top of the tower. We had finished up just the night before and were intending on leaving tomorrow. I just wanted to see that view one more time before going, so I was surprised to find someone already there.

"Oh, Kameko, I didn't know you would be here." She turned to look at me and I smiled.

"Mr. Nagoku told me that Dai is gone," she said, a sad edge to her voice. I nodded somberly and she turned back to the view. I went to lean on the banister next to her.

"I've always loved this place," she said quietly, and I looked at her as a gust of wind smacked my face. There was a soft smile on her face and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Kameko," I muttered.

"So, where's that boyfriend of yours?" she said, turning to me happily. I raised my eyebrows and blushed, my hands waiving in front of me.

"Oh, no, no, it's not really like that. That was just my and Naru's cover." Kameko raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know my father made you go under cover," she said, dumbstruck. I shared her feeling as I examined her face.

"Then, why did you think Naru and I were dating?" She looked down and smiled.

"The way he looks at you, even when you aren't looking back. It reminds me so much of how Dai used to look at me, of a man in love." My eyebrows were dangerously closed to being swallowed by my hair line as my face turned a lobster red. I laughed, nervously.

"No, I-I don't think that's right. I mean, come on.....Naru....in love....with me?" I stuttered. The thought itself was laughable. But could it be....just maybe...

She giggled at my reaction.

"Mai." I turned to see Naru standing at the door way, the wind sweeping his hair across his face. I smiled and skipped to him, stopping right in front of him as he looked down at me.

"Yes boss?" I asked cheerily. He sighed.

"You forgot." I cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"We have lunch reservations dummy."

"HEY, don't call me a dummy you jerk!"

"Don't act like one then."

"NARU!!!!"

He placed his hand gently on the top of my head, causing me to calm instantly. I looked up at his eyes as they seemed to shift into his normal expression, part of me wondering what they had been like two seconds before.

"Naru?" I asked. He turned back to the stairs.

"Let's go."

"Oh, uh, right." I turned and waved bye to Kameko before following him happily.

* * *

Yay, it's done. And be strong readers, if they kiss now then it will ruin my thought processes. I have a plan *smacks fist to hand*

Oh and I finally found they prayer John says. YAY!

Next Case- We've visited this small little pub, a little whole in the wall of Chiba. However, these things just don't seem right to be who they think it is that is haunting the bar. And does John seem to be a target of the poltergeist's pranks, or is it just me. ---Coming soon-- Hangover

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	37. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Hangover**

**Chapter 1- Crazy Kinasu**

* * *

I reached forward and took the kettle off the eye of the stove. Lin was in the background, typing away at something as the news rolled on. Monk had left three hours ago, having to go back to Tokyo for a concert his band was playing in. Ayako and John had decided to stay.

I gently placed a cup of tea in front of Lin before looking at Naru's door.

"Um, do you think he's awake yet, Lin?" I said.

"How would I know." I sighed. Braver women than me would have quailed at the thought of waking Naru up, but here it goes.

I gently opened the door. Naru's lights were dimmed and I saw him lying on his back. He didn't look awake. As quietly as possible, I shut the door and tip toed back to the pot. As I poured a cup of tea for myself, I muttered, "You know, I'm glad he's finally taking it easy, what with that shoulder and all. Even if he refuses to go to a hospital." Lin didn't reply so I assumed I was talking to myself again.

There was a small rap on the door and both of us looked up. I quickly crossed to it and pulled it open. A man in a nice suit and a bow tie with a bowler cap stood in front of us. He smiled behind a large, grey mustache and bowed, removing his hat to reveal a shiny scalp.

"Hello there," he said, straightening back up. Lin came to the door behind me, discreetly moving me behind him.

"Is there something we can do for you?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Well, I heard that Mr. Shibuya was in this room. Are you Mr. Shibuya sir?" Lin shook his head and the old man peered over his shoulder at me.

"What about you, are you Mr. Shibuya, miss?" I cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't that an oxymoron?

"No, of course not. Mr. Shibuya is a _guy_," I said. He turned his head to the side like a little puppy and said, "Oh, really? I see. I need to speak to Mr. Shibuya, where is Mr. Shibuya?" I sighed as a bead of sweat formed on my forehead. Crazy old man.

"Here, come inside," said Lin, reaching out to take the man's arm and help him in to the couch. I got him some tea then turned to Lin.

"So what do we do?" I said in a hushed tone as the man marveled at the tea cup.

"You wake Naru up." My mouth fell open as he walked to the other couch, lifted his lap top, and sat down to begin typing again.

I can't believe this! Lin abandoned me to the injured, blood hungry wolf!!!

Dejectedly, I walked to the door and pushed it open, casting a thin sliver of light across the room.

"Naru?" I whispered. There came no answer and I gathered my courage and stepped in. Naru was deep asleep, his face gentle and peaceful. I admired this Naru, hating myself to change anything about it.

"Naru," I said, a little louder. He still didn't react so I reached out and gently, leaning over a bit, shook his good shoulder. "Naru."

His eyes squeezed together a bit before opening slightly. Disorientated, he looked around until his eyes finally found mine. I smiled a bit.

"Mai?" he asked, groggily. I blinked.

"I'm sorry to wake you Naru, but a man has come here looking for you." He sat up, wincing as his arm shifted. I sat next to him, panicking a bit.

"I can tell him to come back later if you like." He shook his head and I moved as he swung his legs off the bed. Returning to my spot on the soft mattress, I watched as he placed his head in his hand. I watched him with building worry.

"Leave, I need to get dressed," he said. I nodded and did as he said.

Out in the main room, I allowed my eyes to adjust to light before busying myself with Naru's tea. Several minutes later, I heard his door open and shut and I turned to see a bad tempered Naru and sighed. Why couldn't I have just let him sleep?

"Oh, hello there young man. I'm looking for Mr. Shibuya. Are you Mr. Shibuya?" asked the old man.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, joyous day. I am so giddy to have found you. So happy indeed. I can't even tell....."

"Old man," interrupted Naru. I sent him a glare at cutting off the man's words and he ignored it, taking his tea and sitting next to Lin. "Can you tell us why you have come here?"

"Oh yes, of course. You are very smart. Sometimes I can get so off track. But of course you would be, with such smart people around you. This young lady here was so smart. She told me that Mr. Shibuya is a guy and look she was rig..."

"Sir, your reason for coming." I giggled and Naru shot me a glare as if to say, "Don't encourage him." The old man nodded.

"Yes, of course. I am Kinasu Hideki. I am here regarding the pub I manage. You see, some strange things have been happening. Glasses are shattered, bottles of liquor broken, cleaning products attacking janitors. Our staff is constantly changing. My patron has sent me to look for Mr. Shibuya's help, so if you would be so kind as to come down to this place, we are willing to pay to your hearts desires." He handed Naru a sheet of paper and I leaned over his shoulder to examine it myself.

"HOLY COW!!! How does a small little pub get this much money to just give away?" I asked, jumping back a bit. Mr. Kinasu smiled.

"Our patron is the son of a very rich family who had a dream of making the pub," he said with the biggest grin I had ever seen. Naru sighed.

"Very well, we will come tomorrow. Please have a room we can use for our equipment ready." Mr. Kinasu nodded.

"Thank you very much Mr. Shibuya." He stood and looked around before setting eyes on me. I cocked an eyebrow as he walked forwards.

"Excuse me, you're a smart young lady, can you tell me where the door is?" I felt a drop of sweat run down the back of my head before I smiled and showed him the way out. Naru watched us for a bit, but looked away after I turned back.

"What a nice man, a little nuts, but nice all the same." I sighed as I went to clean up the mess he had left and then to call Monk and Masako.

"Mai," said Naru, as I picked up the phone. I turned to him questioningly. "We will not call them unless need be."

"Oh, okay," I said confused. He went back to his room, leaving me confused.

* * *

Didn't check this more issues, so sorry. I hope it's alright. I love the character Kinasu, he made me laugh.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	38. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 2- Spirited**

* * *

September

Day 2

I rode in between Lin and Naru as the monotonous drum of the wheels remained as the only noise in the van. I sighed inwardly as I watched the streets go by outside.

The little tavern, Botsubotsutaru, was a two story building nestled between a couple of mainstream clothing stores. Like many of the other places in Chiba, this building had also taken on a more western feel. Lin dropped Naru and I out front before driving off to find out how to get to the back. We walked inside slowly.

Standing in the door way as our eyes adjusted to the dim light, I came to realize that all of the adults seemed to glare at us, whether they sat at the bar or at one of the various tables. Unconsciously, I shifted towards Naru.

"Hey, you there," hiccuped a larger man with a glass of what looked like beer in his hand. He stumbled to a point right in front of us, blocking our path. "No brats allowed in here." Naru looked at the man steadily as I fought the urge to turn around and leave.

"Alright, Ao, I think you've had enough, time to leave." A considerably smaller man ducked beneath Ao's arm and began to pull him towards the door. I felt a tugging on my shirt as Naru guided me out of their way.

As soon as Ao was safely outside, the man turned back to us, scratching is head nervously. "Sorry about that. My name's Sebastian. I'm the bartender here."

"Sebastian?" I muttered, taking in his foreign facial features. He nodded.

"It's an American name," said Naru blandly as Sebastian nodded.

"Yep, that's right. You must be those Ghost Hunters old man Kinasu mentioned. Come on, I'll show you to that room you wanted." We followed him up the stairs in the back.

"For an American, your japanese is really good," I commented. He beamed at me.

"Well, you see little missy, I was actually raised here. My parents were missionaries of the Christian faith here."

"Oh, that's really cool. So I guess that would make you Christian as well?" He nodded, indicating a small, wooden cross hanging from his neck.

"Yeah, it's safer now to proclaim it to people," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was little, not everyone in Japan agreed that Christianity should be allowed. If you were open about it, often times people would beat you up in the streets. Less people were open minded like they are now."

"That's horrible," I said, appalled. He laughed and mussed my hair.

"Glad you think so."

He stopped in front of a door.

"Alright, here you go." He left as Naru opened the door, revealing a cramped room with fold-able tables lining one of the walls and a couch and chair placed awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

John and Ayako showed up around thirty minutes later, Ayako complaining about the cab they had taken and John going to help Lin unload. After I had gotten over Naru sending me for tea instead of asking the staff to make it, I began to help set up.

"There, how does that look?" I asked into the radio as I finished adjusting a camera in the bar as the patrons either stared at or ignored me.

"Good, come on back," said Naru's voice. I smiled, nodded, and then flashed a peace sign into the lens before exiting the room. As I mounted the stairs, a sudden urge overcame me and I poked my head into the base.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said.

"Hold on, where are you going?" asked Ayako.

"Restroom," I chimed, already moving away from the room. I heard Ayako sigh and could only imagine each of their reactions with a giggle.

Once I was done with my business, I stepped out to the sinks and began to wash my hands. I shivered.

"Jeez, you would think they could turn down the air conditioner here," I muttered as I twisted the knob to hot and let the water fall across my hands. My mind trailed off to how school was and what my friends might be doing right now. I sighed. If I don't get back into school soon, this will be the only job I get.

I shut off the water and looked into the mirror. What I saw startled me a bit.

A little girl stood there in a school uniform I didn't recognize. She had waist length black hair that was twisted into two braids down her back, her electric blue eyes piercing as she watched me.

I slumped against the sink, my heart throbbing and my eyes closing.

"Oh man, you scared me." I turned to face her properly and found she was no longer there. I blinked and looked towards the door to find it closing as if someone had just left. I quickly moved to it and peered down the hallway, but no luck. She was gone.

"Wow, I wonder what got into her." I returned quietly to base to find the door open. It seemed Ayako had just left to get something from the bar.

"Hey, you guys didn't happen to see a girl run by here?" I asked pensively. John shook his head as Naru glanced at me and Lin ignored me entirely.

"Oh," I said, looking at my feet. I wonder if... no she was probably just a kid that had to leave quickly. They wouldn't have seen her if they were focused on something.

"Mai," I looked up and I gasped as a thermometer flew at me and I caught it. "Take down the temperatures." I looked up as Naru sat back down. What was with him? I mean, I know it's Naru and all, but he seems so distant. Ugh, how annoying! You stupid, narcissitic, egotistical jerk.

I stormed out of the room, leaving Ayako and John questioning what had set off my bad mood.

* * *

Okay, sorry this one took a while. Blame my gay immune system. I'm sick....AGAIN!!!!!! It's not even school yet and I'm already getting sick. But yeah, any way don't worry about that. Hope you liked it. Oh, by the way, botsubotsutaru means spirited in case any one was wondering.

Update soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	39. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3- Ren**

* * *

"Mai....Mai." I groggily opened my eyes to see Naru gently staring down at me, his expression peaceful. I smiled and he returned the favor.

"Mai, you need to wake up," he said gently, continueing to shake my shoulder.

"But, am I not awake already?" I asked in confusion. He smiled and shook his head. Slowly, my vision began to blur as the shaking became more and more persistent.

"Mai, Mai, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Ayako's flaming red hair.

"Ayako?" I mumbled. She smirked.

"Good to see you awake. You're lucky it was me who found you sleeping and not Naru. Just because he wants us to stay the night doesn't mean you can fall asleep." I nodded, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Oh, but who can blame you? You've been taking care of him night and day. He's going to work you to death if he's not careful. Come on, let's go down stairs and I'll get you something to eat."

"I can't, Naru told me to watch base," I murmured.

"That's alright, I'll take over for a bit," said John, popping his head out from behind Ayako. I raised my eyebrows, unable to argue anymore as she dragged me from the room.

I sat at the bar as Ayako toasted some bread, swirling the milk in the tea she had just given me.

"Hey, Ayako," I began, intending to get something off my mind. She glanced back at me over her shoulder. "Naru's been acting strange recently, don't you think? And what's with him not sending for Monk and Masako? Masako's not going to be happy when she finds out she's missed this many cases." She sat the plate of toast in front of me and I began to butter it.

"Mai, as much as Naru tries to hide it, his shoulder must be really hurting him. Plus, pain medications take a lot out of people. It doesn't make him feel any better that he has people hovering over him. He's putting up with you and then Lin in the background as well as John and I on the side, but he would probably go insane if Monk and Masako were here as well. He's not a people person if you hadn't noticed. It's only his good fortune Yasu had to go back for classes."

I smiled slightly, agreeing. Her eyes softened and she straightened up.

"Besides, I think Masako annoys Naru and so he tries to have her away when he can afford it." She winked at me and then leaned in closer and whispered, "I said that for your benefit now wipe that glum look off your face." I leaned back, startled, and she laughed.

There were hurried footsteps from above and then John came barreling down the steps. Catching sight of us, he stopped, gasping for breath.

"Did you see her?" he asked. We looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Who John?" I asked.

"That little girl, she just up and ran from the room and I don't know why. You had to have seen her, she would've come right past you."

"John, no one came in here and especially not a little girl," said Ayako, walking to him and guiding him to a stool next to me. He looked so confused.

"Take it from the top, tell us what happened." He nodded and took in a calming breath.

"Well, I was up stairs in base when I heard a knock on the door and I turned around to find this little girl standing in the room. I asked her if she was lost and she shook her head. She said she was waiting on her parents to come back for her, so I told her she could wait with me. Then we talked a bit about Christianity. She asked me if I was a priest and I told her yes. Then she froze and had this frightened look about her and then she just sprinted away. I came after her and found you." He waved his hand carelessly as Ayako put a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled and thanked her.

"Did she have long black hair and blue eyes?" I asked. John met my eyes, half startled, half relieved.

"So you did see her then?"

"No, well yes, but not just now. It was earlier while I was in the restroom. I saw her reflection in the mirror, but when I turned around she was gone." John looked at me and then back at his cup of tea.

"She said her name was Ren." Suddenly, something grey hit John in the face and he toppled over backwards off his stool with a yelp.

"John!" Ayako and I ran to him as he pulled what turned out to be a dirty rag off his face.

"I'm alright," he said dazedly.

"Where did that come?" I asked, looking around. Neither Ayako nor John knew.

* * *

Okay, guys, this one is a little short. Hopefully I can get the next one out quickly.

I wanted to answer Nia's question. I'm sorry it took me a bit to do this, but I wanted to see if I could find a better solution than what I have. But I didn't so the best way I know of to get this translated from English to Spanish would be to go online and find the Yahoo babelfish program (you can find it by typing babelfish into google) and copy and pasting the chapter into the translator. It's not 100% accurate but it does the job. It's what I use during my french studies when I am in a pinch.

If anyone else has a better solution, you can let me know in a review and I will put that up with my next chapter. Thanks.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	40. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Confused, What is the Truth?**

* * *

Naru returned around an hour or two later and we explained everything that we had seen and heard. He told Lin to go back out and do some research on the girl, Ren. He then sent me for tea. John had decided to remain in the bar area.

"Here, John," I said, refilling his cup of tea before pouring Naru's.

"Thanks, Mai," he replied with a smile. "I wonder why that little girl took off." I looked at him.

"Maybe it's because you told her you were a priest." John shook his head.

"No, she seemed fine with that. It was just out of the blue. I don't understand it." I laughed, causing him to look at me.

"I was just wondering how you knew Japanese nuances like 'out of the blue.'" He smiled.

"I did a Japanese correspondence class when I was in high school. I picked up a few things like that."

"Oh, that's really cool," I said as I turned to take Naru's tea up to him.

I slid the door open with my foot and entered carefully, Ayako rushing to help me. After setting the tea down in front of Naru I leaned over to look at the work he was doing.

"Anything so far?" I asked.

"No," Naru replied dryly. I heard John enter silently as Naru spun around, a piece of paper in his hand.

"According to the staff and frequent customers, the belief is that the haunting is caused by the old bartender, Anko Akito."

"Then what about Ren?" I asked as John and Ayako looked at each other.

"So far, we haven't found any research directly relating her to this place. Going off what we know, the ideal place to begin would be with an exorcism of the bar. Father Brown, are you up to it?"

"Not tonight, mate," said John. "I'm beat." Naru inclined his head in acceptance of John's statement before turning back to his computer. I sighed, walking to the door. There was no reason for me to stay in that tiny room. It was so cramped. I decided to return to the bar area.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the door open and looked up.

"Oh, Mr. Kinasu, what are you doing here so late?"

"Huh, who's that?" he squinted at me from behind his thick rimmed glasses. "Are you the waitress now?" I felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of my head.

"No, Mr. Kinasu. I'm Taniyama Mai, remember? I'm with Shibuya Psychic Research." He scratched his head as if thinking.

"Shibuya, Shibuya...Shibuya. Oh yes the ghoul hunters!!!" he exclaimed, pointing at me. I slumped slightly with a groan.

"I guess you could call us that."

"You're the smart one. Tell me, smart one, have you seen my hat?" I cocked an eyebrow and pointed hesitantly at him.

"Uh, Mr. Kinasu, is that not it on your head?" He raised his eyebrows and slowly put his hand on the top of the hat.

"YOU FOUND IT! Oh, I knew you were a smart girl. Good, good, time to drive back home."

"Uh, Mr. Kinasu, in all due respect, do you really drive?" Kinasu looked back at me with a smile.

"Of course, smart one, I don't feel safe riding with anyone else." I sighed as he left.

"I'm just glad _I _am safely off the roads and sidewalks." I turned back to the bar and sat in a chair.

I can't believe he drove all the way down here to find his hat that was already on his head at this hour. Isn't it past his bed time?

I sighed, putting that thought out of my mind. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Mai?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Naru's gentle face looking down on me. I smiled.

"Hey Naru, what's up?" I sat up and looked around. Wait, it was night when I went to sleep. Surely it's not day already. Oh wait, this must be a dream. Duh Mai, of course it is, Naru's only that nice in my dreams.

"So, Naru, what's going on?" I asked. He held his hand out to me and, after I had happily taken it, he guided me to an area behind the stairs. A wooden door stood cracked and we passed through it. Inside, we found a large room. A good twenty to thirty people sat on rows of wooden benches, all facing a large crucifix. A man stood in the front, reading scripture in hushed tones from a bible. I watched for a bit then turned to Naru, who had stood silently behind me.

"Naru, what's with this place?" I asked, my own voice quiet, as if I was afraid to destroy the sanctity of the vision.

"It's a church service. They are practicing the Christian religion."

"I can see that, but why here? Why not go to that church I saw down the street? And why are they being so quiet?" Naru looked at me with a gentle expression.

"Naru?"

"What Mai?" I opened my eyes to find Naru standing over me, a disapproving look on his face. I sat up quickly and toppled off the bar stool.

"Ow, that hurt," I said, rubbing my backside.

"Then don't sit up so quick, dummy," he said. I narrowed my eyes and stood up.

"Then don't startle me like that."

"I wouldn't startle you if you would stop sleeping on the job." I glared into his stoic eyes before giving up. I rolled my eyes and began to pout.

"Well, just so you know, I had a dream." He stayed silent, signaling for me to continue. I walked to the area behind the stairs and saw the exact door from my dreams, Naru following in my wake. I went straight to it and opened it excitedly.

"There..."

"Very good, Mai, you found a broom closet. If you are not going to take this job seriously then maybe you shouldn't have it." I turned in shock to find a tiny little closet with cleaning supplies in it.

"Wait, but, huh--NO!!!! There was this big room in here! I know it, there has to be." Naru walked past me to the back wall of the very small closet and knocked on the wood with his knuckles.

"It's very solid Mai, there's not something behind it." He walked back out and up the stairs. I stared at the closet. Slowly, I stepped in and knelt to the ground. Resting my head on the wood of the back wall, I closed my eyes.

Was I wrong? was there something I missed? Or, are my powers leaving me? Could it be something about this place? What's going on? I'm so confused.

It was around the crack of dawn when John awoke and was ready to do the exorcism. Everyone, except Lin who had returned empty handed and now sat in base watching the equipment, stood behind him as he began.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. In him was life; and the life was the light of men. And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

I clapped, giving a smile and recieving one in return from John.

"That was beautiful John." He turned to us, his grin falling to a troubled look.

"The thing is, it didn't feel like it did anything, like I just said some words." Naru caught his chin in his hand. John went to take a step towards us when something fell and landed on his head, causing him to colapse, ungracefully, on his butt.

"John, are you alright?" Ayako and I ran to him as what turned out to be a metal bucket sat over his head. He removed it, dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where did this bucket come from?" asked Ayako as she looked above us. As if in answer of her question, we heard the giggle of a small girl.

"Don't tell them. They hate us. They will cry, 'Hang over, hang over!' That's how mommy died."

The voice was so child like and yet so eerie that it made me shiver. These horrendous words were spoken as if it were a child's pick up game and not a gruesome statement.

The three of us stayed there, looking around, but it seemed the girl was gone.

"John, was that Ren?" asked Ayako. We both looked at John, but he seemed lost in thought.

* * *

YES, It 'tis done. Haha, I love my clever title!

I'm starting to feel better. I'm not 100% but I am definitely on the tail end of it so yay.

Oh, and Nia, I would love it if this was translated for the spanish section. The more people who can enjoy my story the better! So go for it!.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	41. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Secret Meeting Space, I'm not wrong.**

* * *

Naru replayed that creepy voice again and again, listening while John, Ayako, and I sat quietly in the back. I was watching John closely as he sat, eyebrows knit together and confusion painted across his face. Poor guy.

"Mai, make some tea," said Naru as he drained the last of his cup. I stood silently.

"Hold on, Naru, are you sure she should go alone?" asked Ayako.

"It's alright," I said, leaving before she could argue more. I quickly made my way down the stairs. However, I paused as the wooden door beneath the stairs caught my eye. It was halfway open.

"I thought I closed that," I muttered, walking to the door and peeking around it. The closet hadn't changed. I sighed and slowly walked to the back wall. I stared at it, the image of that room coming to my head.

"No, I know I'm not wrong. It was here, even if it isn't now." I nodded as if confirming my own statement, closed the door, and went to make tea. However, as I came back with a tray in my hands, I froze with a gasp.

The closet door stood wide open again.

"Mai? What are you doing here so early?" With a slight jump, I turned my head to see Sebastian sliding a thin jacket from his shoulders as he entered the pub.

"Oh, hey Sebastian. We actually never left." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you not sleep?" I shook my head with a laugh, putting the door out of my mind.

"We take turns, or at least most of us do." He nodded as I went to the base of the stairs. I paused.

"Sebastian, were there ever any kind of secret meetings here?" I asked, vaguely. He blinked.

"Actually, now that I think about it, the previous owners had to sell because the general public found out that they were allowing Christians to secretly worship here. That was back when the law was first sent out. This neighborhood has only recently become excepting of other such religions." I swiveled around, upsetting the tea kettle and nearly dropping the tray all together.

Five minutes and a fresh pot of tea later, Sebastian sat next to John on the couch across from Naru and Lin. I stood behind Naru, feeling an odd sense of, "AHA I told you so," flowing through me.

"What do you mean 'secret worship services?'" asked Naru.

"Well, exactly as it sounds. They had like a secret room, although no one has ever found it." I beamed. "You see, the preacher pissed off one of the sons of the owner and the son went to a few people he knew hated Christians and ratted them out. A group of men stormed into the pub and found them just as they were leaving. They tied them all up and then took a little girl from the group. Then they killed all except the preacher and owner's family. They pulled the little girl to the top of the stairs and tied a rope from the banister to her neck. I heard stories that, back then, they would cry, 'Hangover!' and then hang the people. They hung the little girl then killed the preacher and left. The police found the mess and the little girl still hanging."

"THAT'S AWFUL!" I exclaimed, my hand flying to my mouth. He nodded grimly as Ayako gave him an appalled look. Naru, however, didn't seem phased. Typical...

"What was the girl's name? Do you know anything about her?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I see." Naru stood.

"Hold on Naru, where are you going?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Am I mistaken or did your dream say that the secret room was behind that closet door?" I looked at him blankly as comprehension slowly worked its way in to my stand still mind.

"Oh!"

He turned back around and I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Idiot." I glared at his back all the way down the stairs until we reached the door.

Hold on, I never closed it.

I stared, puzzled, as Naru opened the door with his good hand and entered, followed by Lin and John. They poked around for a bit before Naru looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Lin," he muttered. Lin followed Naru's line of sight and reached up to touch something. Next thing we knew the wall adjacent to the back wall shuddered open and everyones eyes, excluding Naru and Lin, widened as the secret door revealed a dark expanse.

Sebastian left quickly to find some flashlights as Lin and John stepped into the gloom to see if they could find a light switch. I, however, already knew what we would see as I walked into the closet next to Naru. He watched me from the corner of his eye as I passed by him and then Lin and John. I kept walking, blind but some how still knowing how to make it to my destination without bumping into anything.

"Mai, what are you doing?" asked Ayako. I stared straight into the darkness that pressed in on my eyes.

"Found them," came Sebastian's voice and lights bounced off the benches until finally they all rested on what I had been staring at. Before me was a large, wooden crucifix. I knew I wasn't wrong.

* * *

Okay, I don't know about you guys but first I couldn't log in. Then I couldn't upload into document manager, then I couldn't get the story to save, then I couldn't log in and finally it started working again. I sent so many of those error emails! Finally, I got this chapter done. I'm so sorry it took so long.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	42. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Like Mother, Like Daughter**

* * *

Naru had insisted that I wait outside of the room with him, for what reason, I wasn't sure. I didn't argue though. Perhaps part of me felt that I didn't want to be in that place. The whole thing gave me a sinking feeling. Naru stood at the entrance as I leaned with my back to the wall.

How had no one ever thought to look back there? The upstairs was bigger than the down stairs. You would think that _we_ would have atleast thought to do so.

I sighed and looked at Naru's back as he spoke with Lin before sending him off to do some more research. My eyes traveled around the bar to the clock. I started and hastened to Naru's side, popping my head into the room.

"Hey, Sebastian, doesn't the pub open in thirty minutes?" Sebastian gave me a confused look and checked the lighted dial of his watch.

"Oh wow, yeah, thanks Mai, I forgot."

"No problem," I chimed as he hurried past me and began opening up.

"There's really nothing that useful in here," said Ayako's voice.

"No one found it even after they were caught so there's no reason to expect to find traces of an attack. They would have kept any personal traces out of there as well in case someone found the room while they weren't there," said Naru as John and Ayako emerged in the sliver of light the opening cast.

"That makes sense," I murmured.

"Of course it does Mai. Unlike you, I do not have a hard time in forming coherent thoughts for me to speak." I glared at him as Ayako grabbed me in case I was in need of restraining.

But I wouldn't have done anything to him, he was still in that sling. Well, okay, being honest, I wouldn't have hurt his _arm_ at all, but that pretty face of his...well...

I hadn't noticed that they had left me standing there until Naru said, "Mai, stop spacing out and come back to base."

"Hey! Wait up." Gosh rude people.

We sat there, not really doing much. Naru began to research. Ayako had decided to return to the hotel room and John remained downstairs, having a conversation that Naru said was "over my head" with Sebasatian. You pompous jerk, Naru.

So, I, once again feeling useless, sat on the couch and slipped my shoes off so I could tuck my feet under me. Without warning, I yawned.

"If you're tired you should go back to the hotel," said Naru listlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that, you didn't sleep at all last night. If anything, _you_ should go back." He looked at me and then back at his work and I rolled my eyes again.

"Jerk," I mumbled, under my breath. Thank the heavens he didn't hear me.

I blinked and realized I was standing in the bar area.

"Hey, when did I come down here?" I looked around and I realized that not even the early birds of Chiba's drinking public were present.

"Oh, is this a dream?" I asked myself, looking around for Naru. He wasn't there, however, the calender caught my eye.

"Whoa, is that day right?" I asked. I heard the closet door open and I looked up to see a procession of people exiting from the hidden room, all smiling and a few humming hymnals. The preacher was even dressed in his clergy attire still. They shut the door and a man came out from behind the bar and shook their hands, mingling as a little girl giggled while her day poked her playfully. I realized it was the same girl from the mirror.

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone froze as a group of thirty or so men entered with katanas and guns, blowing holes in the ceiling.

"Found the scum," shouted one of them, who seemed to be the leader. "Get 'em." I watched in horror as the people were slashed and shot. Amidst the chaos, Ren was pulled from her father. Finally, all but the preacher, the man from the bar, and the girl were left alive. Ren sobbed as the man held her long black hair in his fist. He sneered at the priest.

"Well father," he said mockingly.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's just a little girl. Please, just let her go. I'll do anything. Anything," pleaded the priest. The man's smirk grew larger and more evil. He drug the screaming girl by her hair up the stairs. Her shrill cries chilled me to the bone as the men chanted, "hangover, hangover, hangover."

I watched, petrified, as they knotted a rope around her small neck. My heartbeats measured the moments as he lifted her rithing body into the air, her screams frantic, and threw her over the rail. The preacher yelled, the shop owner closed his eyes, and my hands shot over my face. I waited to hear her voice get cut short and the snap of the rope as it reached full extension, but, instead, I felt arms encircle my quivering self and I was pressed against another body.

"It's alright, Mai, don't be afraid." I looked up into Naru's gentle face and I felt warmth spread through me and my fear seep away.

"I'm fine," I said quietly and he smiled a bit and let go, taking my hand, revealing the black surroundings.

"That little girl, Ren, she's the one haunting this bar?" Naru nodded sadly.

"Yes, she does not realize she is dead." My heart sank at this. Poor girl.

"Hold on, Naru, where are we?" As if answering my question, the scene suddenly lightened to an alley way.

"HANG OVER, HANG OVER!" I looked in front of us and saw a woman struggling against two men who stood next to her on the top of a low wall, screams bouncing off the bricks. A rope was attached around her neck.

"Mommy," I heard a voice whisper so quietly. I looked to my left and my eyes met the eyes of a one year old Ren, her father quieting her. They were barely visible in the crack of a door leading into one of the buildings. Suddenly, I heard the ping of a rope and the woman stopped screaming abruptly. I turned around, but my eyes met Naru's chest as he blocked my view of the now cheering crowd. I looked back as the man, tears falling from his face, closed the door all the way.

My eyes flew open, meeting Naru's indigo ones. I sat up quickly as he gave me some space.

"Is everything alright?" I looked at his emotionless face, my eyes wide. He sighed and reached for his cup of tea, handing it to me. I took it shakily and, not even thinking twice about the fact that he had drank from this cup first, I sipped at the warm liquid, feeling slightly better.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing for his black book and a writing utensil. I told him everything except how he was in my dream. He wrote it down, waiting patiently for me to finish before closing his little black book and taking up watching me closely. I drained the last of the tea and sat the cup down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and, for a fleeting moment, Naru seemed just like in my dreams. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Good," he said, moving back to the tables, "go and make some more tea."

I blinked.

"What?"

"You drank all of mine so it's only right that you go and make more."

I blushed as the realization of what I had done hit me. Oh man...

* * *

My mom read that over my shoulder while I was writing and then asked me how I come up with such depressing things. In the end, I'm pretty sure I convinced her I didn't need a shrink, but yeesh she can argue. I think that the, "Like a psycho-babblist could help me," only made her more worried. I didn't mean it like it sounded but whatever. She's the only reason I would be crazy, lol. (okay maybe I'm exagerating, she's not the only one.) :P haha

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	43. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7- Tattle Tale**

* * *

September

Day 4

I waited in the lobby of our hotel for Naru to come down with Lin. Neither of us spoke. I hadn't slept well, having had repeat dreams of Ren's death, and there for wasn't in much of a mood for talking. Lin was just not the verbose type, tired or not. Finally, Naru appeared out of one of the lifts and approached us.

"Let's go," was his greeting. I didn't even waist my breath grumbling, he wasn't the type to give a 'good morning' to people. I rode between the pair of them, that ever present awkward feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

John greeted us merrily. I looked around and realized those rumbling noise weren't my stomach after all, but really Ayako's loud snores. I giggled.

"Anything new?" Naru asked John. He looked up at Naru and shook his head.

"No, it's been real quiet." Naru nodded, as he passed me a thermometer.

"Mai, take down temperatures." I nodded.

"Father Brown, go with her."

"Hold on, Naru, I can go by myself," I complained. He gave me a stern look.

"Mai, you have a tendency for encountering exceeding large amounts of trouble on your own. Father Brown will accompany you."

I let out a small "hmph" before turning on my heel with a nervous John left to follow me. I hate it when he uses that tone of voice, makes me feel like a kid.

John followed in my annoyed wake as we reached the bar and took a temperature. We then repeated our steps in the kitchen.

"Hey John," I said. He looked at me. "Do you think we should get the temperature of that secret room?"

"Yeah, we probably should." He grabbed a couple of flashlights and we headed towards the storage closet. John flipped the little overhead switch and the wall shuddered open, kicking up dust. I coughed a bit.

"Let's get this over with, I want to go back and give Naru a piece of my mind," I said. In all truth, however, I didn't want to take a step in there. The chapel gave me the creeps.

John shone his flashlight around the room, illuminating a single spot at once and casting eerie shadows everywhere else. I waited anxiously for the thermometer to beep out the final temperature.

"Okay, got it let's go," I said. We turned to leave happily right as the secret entrance slammed shut.

"What the..." I said as the temperature began to drop rapidly. John ran to my side and grabbed my wrist as if he was worried I would disappear. Or maybe he was worried he would be because not two seconds later, I felt a violent tug on my arm and John's hand relinquished it. A crash and a yelp signaled a hard landing.

"John!" I yelled, swiveling around, flashlight bouncing off the walls and benches. Finally, I spotted him against the wall, his head hung as if unconcious. I ran to his side.

"John, are you okay?"

"You told. You're a tattle tale. They will kill us. It's your fault," said the sing-songy voice of the girl. John reached out an arm and pushed me behind him, our flashlights looking every where and anywhere for the owner of the voice. Suddenly, the light disappeared and I cried out, clinging to John's shirt.

"It's alright, Mai, just stay calm," he said, his own voice strained. We began to inch towards the door area. There was a giggle and we froze.

"Mai!" The door slid open, revealing Ayako, Sebastian, Lin, and Naru. Naru caught sight of me and seemed to relax a bit.

"What happened?"

"The door just closed, then John was attacked, and then our flashlights went out. We heard Ren..." Ayako pulled me out of the room roughly as John followed into the light.

"Hey, John," said Sebastian, pointing at him with a snicker, "What's with your face?" We all turned to John and we felt the dark atmosphere lighten almost immediately.

On John's face, it looked as if someone had used a magic marker to draw glasses, a moustache, and a soul patch on his face. John widened his eyes and put his hands to his face to make sure everything was still there. After such a terrifying event, it felt good to laugh.

We returned to base, Sebastian bringing us tea. John sat with a wet towel, wiping away the black.

"She said you 'tattled?'" asked Naru. John looked at him, half a moustache and a glasses lens still on his face, and nodded.

"Mai," said Naru, turning his attention to me. I looked at him. "You said that Ren doesn't know she is dead?" I nodded. Naru captured his chin in his uninjured hand, thinking.

"So, then she would be afraid that she would be exposed? But why would John be the one who would do that?" asked Ayako. John looked up as it dawned on all of us.

"John is the only Christian of our group," said Naru.

"But, then, why wouldn't Sebastian be a target?" I asked.

"Sebastian hasn't had contact with the spirit, Ren."

"Oh," I said. "So, what do we do?" We watched Naru as he thought.

"We have to make Ren realize she's dead," he said.

"Hold on," I said. Naru looked at me. "I-I know that she shouldn't be here, but, if she doesn't know she's dead then she doesn't know _how_ she died. Isn't there another way?"

"Mai," whispered Ayako softly. Naru held my gaze before sighing and closing his eyes, looking down.

"No, there isn't." I looked at my feet sadly.

"So, how exactly do we do this?" asked Ayako. We waited for his response for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, as if he was coming back to earth, he looked up at me.

"Mai, how do you feel about making contact with the spirit?"

* * *

Oh no cliffhanger. Haha. Sorry guys that I didn't post last night. Quite frankly, I just didn't feel like it and you guys know how that goes. And my posts have slowed but I warned you that would happen when I got home and now I am warning that school starts tomorrow (gasp) and it might slow some more. So try to bear with me. Your reviews do help because they are the reason why I want to keep writing so frequently. Oh and this one was only spell checked so there might be some mistakes.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	44. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 8- I Made Contact? Great.**

* * *

"What?" said Ayako, seeing how she was the first to speak. This broke me from my dumbstruck state enough to say, "Why me?"

"You are the closest thing to a medium we have here," said Naru dully, taking a few steps in my direction, adjusting a sling.

"But, Naru, I haven't ever even been in control of my powers before. What makes you think that I would do any better now?" He took another step forward.

"Because I'm here," he said, as if it were the most obvious solution on earth. I bit back my retort, looking around the look for support to no avail.

I sighed. "Fine, what do I do?" Naru walked to the couch and sat down.

"Sit." So I did so. "Where is Ren right now?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, feeling embarrassment creep up on me as the others watched intently.

"Just clear your head, try and find her resonance."

"Her what?" Naru sighed, annoyance obvious in the way he looked away from me.

"Matzusaki, Father Brown, leave the room so Mai will stop acting so idiotic."

"Hey, I'm not..." I was cut off by the sound of the door shutting and grumbled to myself.

"Mai." I looked around at him.

"You need to focus." I nodded and closed my eyes but I only could think of how much of a jerk Naru was being. I sighed.

"Naru, I can't do this."

"You are not trying."

"I am!"

"You are not. Clear your mind and only feel," he said.

"Fine, don't have to be so harsh," I muttered, closing my eyes again. Slowly, I began to clear every thought away until none were left and suddenly I was hyper aware of Naru next to me as well as Lin across the room. I couldn't see them, I just knew they were there. Trying to ignore the little voice in my head going, "Wow, cool!" I swam through the many people in the bar until I came on the hidden room.

"She's in that chapel," I said.

"Just as I thought, let's go. Lin." I opened my eyes just as Lin nodded and stood. We stepped out into the hallway.

"Ms. Matzusaki, watch the base," said Naru. She nodded as we began to walk downstairs. Naru stopped right before the closet, Lin already in and waiting for his signal to flip the switch.

"Mai, you are to make Ren understand that she is dead. Do not forget that no matter what the circumstances." I felt my face fall. Naru didn't look back at me, but rather, stepped forward and Lin flipped the switch. We entered, flashlights casting odd shadows through the room. I looked around, fear setting in. I didn't want to do this. I didn't even want to be in here. I didn't notice Naru watch me. I didn't notice how close Naru was to my back.

I waited looking around the room. Suddenly, my vision distorted. I was in the room, but it was light enough that I could see, though there was no visible source of light. I looked around for Naru and the others but I didn't find them. I turned back to the cross and saw an object on the floor below it. It was Ren.

"Um, hello there," I said hesitantly. She wipped her face around, but it wasn't the same face of the girl before. It was pale and there were bruises around her neck. I took a nervous step back as her raging eyes glanced me over.

"Who are you?" she demanded. I tried to smile, managing a grimace.

"I'm Mai and your names Ren right?" I said kindly. Fear flashed across her face and she ran to hide behind the cross.

"I knew he tattled. You came to hurt me. Just like my mommy. You came to say 'hang over!'"

"No," I said shaking my head. "No, I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanted to tell you....a secret." Her face lit up with curiosity. Cautiously, she stepped from behind the cross and towards me.

"What is it?" she asked. I felt the guilt creep up on me and I sadly knelt to her level.

"Ren, do you remember what happened to your mom?" She shook her head.

"No, but my daddy told," she said, taking a step back. I felt my heart break at what I was about to do.

"And do you know where your dad is?" She slowly shook her head again.

"Ren, he is with your mom right now." She glared at me. "And they're waiting for you."

"Shut up!" she screeched, putting her hands over her ears.

"Ren!" I yelled over a horrible rumbling that seemed to have started with the little girls cries. "You don't belong here! You should be with them!" The scene of Ren's hanging seemed to play around me until she was gone, the room empty. Slowly, that too began to fade. I became aware of something wrapped around my shoulders. I opened my eyes to find two indigo ones staring back at me.

"Are you awake?" asked Naru. I began to blush as I realized he was sitting on the ground supporting my shoulders with his uninjured arm. I sat up placing my face in my hands.

"What happened?" I heard John ask.

"She's angry," I said quietly. "She's so angry. She thinks that it's our fault." John gave me a shocked look.

"What do we do?" asked John. We all turned to Naru as he stood.

"Father Brown, how do you feel about another exorcism tonight? I am almost positive it will work." he asked. John stared at Naru's steady gaze, weighing his options.

"Hold on," I said. Naru glanced at me. "Won't that hurt her? I thought exorcism were meant to destroy the spirit."

"We haven't much of a choice." I looked away, unable to find a good argument.

"I'll do it, if it's the only way," said John. Naru nodded.

* * *

First day of school was not so great. I kept tripping. Oh and I got the first review that really annoyed me. You know who you are. The only reason why I think it annoyed me though is that this person might have been offended and if they aren't then they are about to be. Christian and Catholic ARE THE SAME THING in essence. Catholicism is a denomination, the first denomination, of Christianity. Don't believe me. History, the main three religions are Islam, Judaism, and Christianity, not Islam, Judaism, and Christianity/Catholicism.

God God

Jesus Christ Jesus Christ

Bible Bible

SAME THING!!!! I don't care who you are or what you say, I talked to ten catholics (yes I counted) and they ALL agreed with me. Plus, I have done extensive research on religion. I know. Trust me. So don't be offended, it's a pet peeve of mine and yes I am being immature about it. But still... It annoyed me. And yes, your review was deleted. I know you were trying to help, and I appreciate that, but that touches a nerve with me. So sorry if I bit your head off, but that's how I can be. Especially after a bad day and no coffee. So be for warned, I am prone to overreactions.

But other than that, thanks for the great reviews and the grammatical checks.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	45. Haunting Life :6: Hangover 9

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 9- Heaven**

* * *

September

Day 5

12:03 PM

We were all ready, our flashlights casting enough light that the room was visible. John stood in the front, bible in hand. I was next to Naru, hating what was about to happen. The quiet was heavy around us as John began.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." Immediately the benches began to shutter and the cross toppled over. John stared at the ominous sign until Naru cleared his throat.

"The same was in the beginning with God." There was a shriek that chilled us to the bone and I shrank next to Naru who continued to watch John, not seeming to be phased by the surroundings. One bench split, then the next and the next. The flashlight in my hand shuddered and I dropped it with a squeak. It began to spin violently at my feet and I backed away from it a bit, staring in fear.

Suddenly Naru pushed me from behind, throwing me on the ground a good five feet away. I fell hard.

"What was that fo..." There was a groan and then the ceiling above Naru's head fell in on top of him.

"NARU!" I shrieked, springing to my feet and running to the pile like Ayako and Lin.

"John keep going!" yelled Lin as we began to unbury a unconsious Naru. John turned back hesitantly. Suddenly, the benches stopped shaking and my flashlight stilled. We froze has sobs could be heard. John faltered.

"Ren," I whispered as Ayako ran to call an ambulance.

"Ren! Stop!" I yelled. "You need to move on. You don't belong here."

"STOP TALKING!!!" came a shriek and one of the halves of a bench flew at me. Lin's shiki split it in two and the pieces fell behind me. We had Naru uncovered and Lin was about to drag him out when I gasped. He looked back, seeing what both I and John now stared at.

Ren stood there in her translucent form, her face paper white, eyes sunken, and bruises around her neck.

"Finish it!" yelled Lin, but John couldn't. I wouldn't have thought even Naru would have been able to, for, this small ghostly girl had tears falling from heart broken eyes. John took three steps forward and knelt before her, his face now on her level.

"Ren," he said, voice kind. "Don't worry anymore, you can let go now. You can go on to a place where it won't hurt anymore and your mother and father are waiting for you there." The image seemed to falter as a warm light spread around the girl and Ren began to change, her face lighting up and the bruises fading to pale but healthy skin.

"May God grant you peace little one," whispered John. We watched as she dissapeared slowly.

September

Day 6

It seemed that Naru being attacked by the ceiling had been a blessing in surprise. While there was no damage sustained from the incident, his clavicle had turned out to be dislocated and was in need of being reset. Just to be sure that there were no head injuries, the doctors had decided to keep him for observation. He was to be released at noon. I thanked the heavens that he didn't argue.

John had been in a rather odd mood since the exorcism, and, as soon as they knew Naru was alright, he and Ayako elected to go back to the hotel. I now sat, sipping at some tea, while Lin typed and Naru was writing something in his notebook. A knock came at the door and I looked up to find Mr. Kinasu being led in by a nurse. I immediately stood to take him from her.

"Is this Shibuya?" he asked, "I got a call. Shibuya? Shibuya, where are you?"

"He's here, Mr. Kinasu," I said as the nurse left and I directed him towards a seat.

"Are you Shibuya? No your the smart one, I know it."

"Mr. Kinasu," interrupted Naru, "as amusing as your charade is, you can stop acting in such manners. I watched as a devious smile split across Mr. Kinasu's face in confusion.

"You caught me," he said, his voice no longer vague but crisp. "How did you know?"

"I do a good amount of research on my clients as well as their cases," said Naru bluntly.

"What is going on?!?!" I asked in frustration. Naru sighed as Kinasu smiled.

"Mai, your lack of intelligence never ceases to surprise me. Kinasu did not come to us in representation of his rich patron. He _is _the rich patron."

"WHOA, NO WAY!" I said, turning to him with my mouth agape. Kinasu laughed more.

"Yes, forgive my deception," he said, standing.

"Just tell me one thing," said Naru, ignoring his request. Kinasu looked back.

"Why did you feel the need to hide your identity." Kinasu's ever present smile widened.

"It's just so much fun playing the crazy old bat and the women love it." And with that, he winked at me before leaving, his voice calling for a nurse.

I stood there, jaw on the ground.

"Mai, stop catching flies," said Naru. I rounded on him.

"Would you do such a thing to attract women?!?!" I screeched.

He looked me dead in the face and said, "No, I don't need the help. Most women can't resist me already."

I'M SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Okay guys, due to homework and personal issues I only spell checked this so there might be some grammatical errors. If you want to know why it took me so long, blame fanfiction. I wrote most of it, but when I went to save it, the site told me I needed to login and I lost all of it....TWICE!!!!! It annoyed the hell out of me. (excuse my bad language, it's been a long chapter).

Next Case- Thank God Naru took some time to let his shoulder heal. Or maybe he just couldn't find a suitable case. Oh well, anyways, this house is weird. It's actually partially under ground! But something unexpected changes how we intended to do things. Why is Naru acting so strange?. --Scorned No More--Coming Soon.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	46. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Case 7: Scorned No More**

**Chapter 1: Anda-Tsuchi**

* * *

November 2

Day 1

I was very surprised with Naru's actions. We were back in Tokyo by now and Naru had closed the office for two weeks. Even after that he wouldn't take cases. Over all, it had been around a month since SPR had really had any kind of work to do. This was good for two reasons, one, I was completely caught up on all the school work I missed, and two, Naru's dislocated shoulder was practically healed. He had taken off the sling and now was celebrating the full use of both arms by doing more work research than ever. Research on what? I hadn't a clue.

The bad part is that, because we hadn't contacted Masako in around two month's time, she stormed into our office. That's what I was currently dealing with.

"Masako, I promise you, he's not here. Naru went out a while ago," I said, trying to get her to stop trying to rip his door down.

"His office is locked!!!" she screeched, banging on the door again. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my forehead.

"Yeah, I know, he always locks his door when he isn't here." She rounded on me.

"Fine, then I will just have to settle for you." Settle? What is this brat getting at?

"Why have I not gotten invited to do a case in TWO MONTHS!" she said. She watched me assimilate my thoughts with arms crossed.

"Well, for the past month Naru hasn't really been doing any kind of cases. He's been taking some time off." I conveniently forgot to tell her why he needed that time. She glowered.

"And the rest of the time?"

"He said that— well basically he said that he felt your talents would be……..overkill," I said, hesitantly, fearing that the city would not escape the blowout of her head exploding in rage, much less me.

"Is. That. So?" she spat. I nodded. Right then, the door opened and I turned to find a man and a women looking around the office. Masako composed herself as I made to welcome them.

"Hello, is there something we can do for you?" I asked, bowing.

"Um, yes, is Mr. Shibuya here, it's urgent we speak with him." I gave them a concerned look as the woman jumped at the slight sound of a car door slamming.

"No, he isn't currently, but he will be back soon if you would like to wait." The woman looked at the man and he nodded, a determined look on his face. What was going on?

They hadn't taken two steps in when Lin entered the office, followed by Naru. Naru looked from the two guests to a fuming Masako and then to me.

"Mai, what is going on here?" he asked, dully. I was about to tell him I was more confused than he was when the man spun around.

"I am Akitori Isao, and this is my wife Masami. We've come in search of your assistance." Naru passed them, motioning that they should sit on the couch opposite Masako and sent me for tea while Lin went for his laptop.

"We are here from the Anda-Tsuchi," said Isao.

"What's that?" I asked before I could stop myself. Masami looked at me with blank eyes that gave me the chills.

"For the more ignorant of my staff's benefit, Anda-Tsuchi is a famous landmark. It is a hotel that is half above ground and half below. The parts that are below are carved into the actual stone of the cave it sits on," drawled Naru.

Ignoring his callous attitude, I exclaimed, "That's so cool!!!" Naru spoke over my statement, moving on as Masami continued to watch me.

"What kind of activity has been going on there?" Isao looked down.

"For years it was harmless, just knocks and bangs. You know, things go bump in the night kind of stuff, but recently, well…" his voice lowered and became rather rough.

"What?" asked Naru. Masami finally looked down at her hands, tears in her eyes.

"Our daughter was found strangled to death," whispered Isao. I blinked as this sunk in and then my hand flew to my mouth, half catching my gasp. Masami looked back to, her eyes still blank.

"Is there any chance that this was done by a human?" asked Naru. Isao shook his head. Thank goodness Naru didn't press further, these poor people!

"We're afraid that this might happen to someone else. We have closed down the hotel and are currently not living on the premises. Please, please, help us. We have all the information on who we think is haunting the place. All we need is for you to exorcise the spirit," pleaded Isao. I looked at Naru, almost daring him not to take the case with a glare. He didn't notice.

"Well then, that will not be all we do but if you could give us the information you have, it will make our jobs easier," said Naru. Isao's face seemed to brighten.

"So, you'll take the case then?" he asked. Naru nodded.

"The information, if you please," said Naru, cutting Isao's thanks short. He nodded and pulled several pieces of paper out of a bag Masami had been carrying. The birth certificate read the name, "Masaru Kuzuhiko." Naru took each page consecutively and skimmed them as Isao spoke.

"Masaru was the builder and first owner of the Anda-Tsuchi. He was an incredible artist, however eccentric. If you notice, there aren't any pictures in the mix of papers. Masaru was afraid that if someone took his picture or captured his image in any way, he would not be free to leave this earth in his death."

How ironic.

"Masaru fell in love with a woman named Nobu Yumi and they were engaged to be married. He, however, caught a young servant leaving her room late at night. He killed her for her treachery. He later killed himself. As the story goes, he now roams the halls, waiting for Yumi to come back to him and love him again. He truly believes she will."

"What a sad story," I said Isao looked at me and nodded. Masami's eyes never left my face as the others quieted until Lin's typing came to an end. Then Naru stood.

"We will be there Saturday at ten. Have three rooms available for us to stay in and a room for our equipment." He went to his office and Lin followed suit. I showed them to the door and wished them a safe drive before turning back to a grumpy Masako. She glowered at the wall before standing to leave without a word. I watched her, confused until I looked back to find she had left her tea cup on the ground, the brown liquid staining the carpet.

THAT BRAT!!!!

* * *

Omg, this is the longest I have gone without posting. Gee I am sorry. I just suddenly remembered I was writing this story and I was like, crap!!! So, yeah. This is THE CASE. The one I have been waiting to write FOREVER! I am not sure if I am going to end the story after this one or not. You guys can choose because I can go either way and I do have other ideas for cases but I'm not sure if this one is getting old to you guys or not, so yalls choice. End with this case or not?

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	47. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Yumi's Room**

* * *

November

Day 2

I couldn't tell you what this feeling was, but I knew it wasn't normal. The constant changes in mood, the inability to hold food down in the morning. I needed his help, he was just a replacement...

"Mai."

I snapped awake at the sound of Naru's voice. I lurched away from the window, leaving a face print behind on the glass. Naru was looking over his shoulder from the front.

"Stay awake if you're going to talk." He turned back and I rolled my eyes.

Masako had insisted on riding with us and she had taken the front seat. Seeing how I would have no other ride unless I rode up with Monk, John, and Ayako tomorrow, Lin had broken out the rarely used, single back seat. I now sat cramped beside the equipment and annoyed at my bad fortune and Masako in general.

Okay, so what if we didn't call her for those cases. It wasn't my decision. She doesn't have to such a brat to just me. And, yes, it was just me. She had been pleasant towards the others and overly sweet and flirtatious with Naru. It was driving me insane.

The Lin pulled into a parking lot and I got my first glimpse of the hotel. There was a single story room right at the base of the mountain. I assumed this to be the lobby. Happily I slid from my seat and right into Naru as, too, exited the van. I stumbled backwards and landed hard on my tail end. I heard a laugh and looked up into Masako's sneering face, then my eyes moved, with more fear, to Naru's. As usual, I couldn't read his expression. He held my gaze steadily as I waited with amounting tension for his snide remark.

"Start being more careful, Mai," was all he said, however, before walking around to the back. Masako followed him, her face full of malicious humour. I grumbled to myself as I slowly stood up.

Isao met us at the front door with a half hearted smile. He led us in.

"Welcome to Anda-Tsuchi, please follow me." He led us to a door, ignoring my greeting and sliding the wood and traditional rice paper door to reveal a sloping hall with rooms leading off the sides.

"You'll notice that there are no stairs or elevators in this hotel. The floors of the halls are actually slanted in correspondence with rising and falling elevation. The rooms, however, are not slanted. You will notice that the doors have steps that increase as the floor lowers leading up to them." Sure enough, the room that he led us into where we were to place our equipment was like any other, the floor flat as usual. He showed us our rooms and gave each of us a key before leaving us to our devices. Masako and I stayed in the base to set it up as Naru and Lin brought in more and more boxes and screens, a tense silence forcefully kept between us.

Once we were done, Naru sent Masako and I to do a sweep for temperatures as well as to see if we could find anything while Naru spoke with Isao about interviewing employees and any patrons currently residing at the hotel that had had experiences.

So why do I get stuck with grumpy Masako who thinks it is my fault for not including her in the past like three cases or so? Oh yeah, because my luck is a cruel joke.

"27 degrees Celsius." I murmured as I wrote the temperature reading down. "Hey, Masako, do you sense anything?"

"It's odd," she said speculatively, the animosity gone in her concentration. "I can sense a male spirit, but he refuses to come closer or reveal himself to me. I keep getting weird voices like a fuzzy radio patch."

"It's this room," said a voice. The both of us started and turned to find Masami standing before us, leaning against the door frame. Her gray eyes disconcertingly fell on me before shifting to the bed and running her hand along the sheets. "This was her room."

"Whose?" I asked. She glanced at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yumi's."

"So—So, this room…is it the one Kuzuhiko killed her in?" Masami nodded and I glanced at Masako who seemed just as taken aback as I was.

"So, does a lot of activity take place here?" I asked, trying to keep up my professionalism when I really just wanted to leave this place entirely. Masami nodded.

"This was where my daughter's body was found." She choked on the last word before falling silent. I watched her with pity in my eyes.

So, more than one person has died in this room. Was it really Kuzuhiko's ghost that killed both?

I made a mental note to tell this to Naru later before deciding it was time to leave. Masako followed, seemingly just as happy as I was to leave Masami behind.

"She's quite unusual," said Masako. I nodded, thinking about how much of an understatement that was. I didn't notice Masako pause beside me.

"Mai," she breathed. I turned to look at her, puzzled by her constant mood flashes. Her eyes were round as she stared at a framed picture on the wall. "Mai, come look at this," she said. I moved to her side and gasped.

The photograph looked exactly like me, except the woman's hair was a bit longer.

"What the…" I began before Masako cut me off.

"Mai, look at the tag." I followed her gaze to the little, bronze plaque.

It read, "Portrait of Nobu Yumi."

* * *

Okay guys, I know it's a bit short and I haven't written any for a loooooooong time. I am sorry. No one told me how hard Physics AP or Pre calculus honors was. I'm sick right now, so yeah, that sucks. Even though it's not currently swine flu, I'm sure I'll get that next. It's going around my school. There are only seven people out of twenty-eight in my history class. This is some virus I caught from the guy who sits next to me in second period.

So yeah, onto story things. I WILL NOT be ending after this case. Majority vote has spoken, so pat yourselves on the back because no one, and I mean no one, asked me to stop writing. YAY! because I love this story. Like I said before, I have been waiting for a while to do this case so I am ecstatic.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	48. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- Image of Fire**

* * *

November

Day 3

"So you're saying Mai looks exactly like this Yumi girl?" asked Monk.

It was around nine in the morning when they arrived to hear the bad news. Naru nodded, seemingly bored as he handed a paper to Monk and Ayako leaned over his shoulder to look at it.

"It seems Mai is not the only person who bore resemblance to Nobu. Isao and Masami's daughter, too, was a mirror image," said Naru.

I sat there, shock filling every space in my head at Naru's words. My unseeing eyes stared straight ahead as my mind reeled. Me? ME AGAIN? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? I felt the panic form on the rims of my consciousness. Unbeknownst to me, Naru stood not four feet away watching me, the only one who was not examining the paper, from which I assumed a picture of Masami's daughter could be seen, or staring at a computer monitor.

Ayako was the first to collect her thoughts enough to speak.

"So you're saying that Mai is at risk of being strangled by the spirit just as this girl was?" she nearly shouted. Naru looked at her and nodded.

"But, there was never any confirmation that this girl was actually killed by a ghost right?" asked Monk.

"Actually we received that right before you arrived. The only entrance was covered by an employee and every staff member was accounted for. There were, at the time, no patrons because the hotel had just reopened from a reconstruction project," explained Naru. I still could not find words as an awkward silence fell over us. Finally I stood, uncomfortable with everyone's worried stares.

"I'm going to go make tea," I said as I reached for the door.

"Hold on, I'll come too," said Ayako. Part of me wanted to protest but I squashed it, reminding myself she was just worried for my safety.

We made our way up the sloping hall to the main lobby area. To the right of the main desk could be found a small bar behind which the kitchens were located. We entered solemnly, watching the staff bustle about. I tried to stay out of their way as I found a spare kettle and filled it with water.

"Mai, are you all right?" asked Ayako as she watched me. I nodded, refusing to allow her to catch my eye. I knew face would give away how worried I truly was.

"Mai, it's alright if you're scared. No one here would blame you." I would.

"No, really, I'm alright," I said, turning my back on the kettle and finally looking her in the eye. She sighed and let the subject drop.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed one of the kitchen staff, catching our attentions. "You look so much like Mr. Isao's daughter!" I whirled around.

"So you knew her then?" I asked, happy to have the change in conversation. The cook nodded sadly.

"Yes ma'am, I did. I'm one of the few who did still employed at this hotel."

"What do you mean?" asked Ayako.

"Well, you see, most of the original staff quit after her death."

"Why?"

"It was too sad for them to work here, I guess," shrugged the cook. I glance at Ayako and found the same doubt I felt glimmering in her eyes.

Why would most of the staff quit? It was unlikely all of them would have been close to the young girl, or at least close enough that they couldn't work through their grief.

"Mai!" Ayako's shrieking and then pulling my arm woke me from my musings. As I was pushed away, I felt something hot flash by my face. The kitchen was thrown into chaos as I turned to find the floor where I had been standing lit by fire.

"Go, get out!" I heard and looked up to find Monk, John, Lin, and Naru shepherding the staff out. I, then, realized Ayako and I were trapped in a small corner.

"Naru!" I cried, catching his attention. He looked at us and then turned and yelled for an extinguisher to be brought. Monk had them before he finished speaking and not a minute later, the fire was out. Monk and John ran forward to check on us.

"What happened?" asked Monk. I looked at Ayako, curious myself.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself. I just saw...I guess the best way to put it would be fire ball. I pulled Mai away and the next thing I knew the floor was on fire. It's such a crazy accident."

"This was not an accident," said Naru. I looked at him, his face examining something at his feet. I followed his gaze and gasped. Burned into the floor was an intricate pattern of curved lines.

"What is it?" I breathed, intrigued.

"Flowers," said Naru. I looked at him, not the only one confused.

"Oh, I see it!" exclaimed John. He followed one with his hand and then I, too, could see it. It was a tessellation, confusing and beautiful.

"Well, if this was Masaru, it would make sense since he was an artist."

Naru turned and walked out, leaving us to follow in confusion. About twenty meters away we encountered the man who had spoken with Ayako before the fire started.

"Has this happened before?" growled Naru. The poor man gave him a wary look as he nodded. He turned to me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Find Mr. Akitori and bring him to the base at once," he said before storming off, leaving me, the cook, and everyone else to shaken.

However, both Masami and Isao were outside of the base when Naru and I showed up. Naru opened the door without acknowledging them and slipped in. I showed them to a seat.

"Exactly why did you leave out information?" asked Naru.

"Like what?" asked Isao. Naru glared at him.

"To begin with, how your daughter bore resemblance with Yumi and how Mai shared such a quality." Masami looked at her lap. "Also, the artistic patterns burned into the kitchen floor and most likely other locations."

Isao was at a lost for words.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" I wasn't sure what to do. Why would they hide these things? I guess I could understand the whole Yumi thing. If they had told us, we might not have come, but.....the tessellation was such an insignificant detail. What would it matter if they had told us.

Masami was the first to speak. "Forgive us, we forgot to tell you of the images. This was the first in six months, we had forgotten."

"That does not excuse not telling us."

"Naru!" I said, annoyed. "It doesn't matter. They're only human and _normal _humans forget." He stared at me steadily and, for some reason, I felt I had insulted him. I backed off, giving him a worried look. He turned his eyes away from mine.

"No," said Isao. "We should have told you. We asked for your help and then didn't give you full details. It is inexcusable, but please forgive us." I watched as they both hung their heads. I glanced at Naru.

"Is there anything else you have left out?" asked Naru coolly. They shook their heads.

"Very well then, that is all." Masami and Isao left along with Masako, John, Ayako, and Monk, who offered to help with the clean up. Lin and Naru turned to the computers and began to take down readings while they waited for the staff to organize themselves into a state where SPR could interview them. I decided to go after tea for Naru, seeing how I had been interrupted earlier. As I reached the door, I paused.

"Hey Naru," I said. I took his silence to mean for me to go on. "Thanks." I didn't see him turn to look at me as I walked out.

* * *

Okay guys, I finally got over my writers block. I'm not sure how good this chapter really is and its not grammer checked so sorry :/

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	49. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 4- Yumi's Room**

* * *

I was supposed to be helping with the interviews, but Naru was in such a bad mood that he had dismissed me after arguing with him. Monk was upstairs helping restore order to the kitchen and Ayako and Masako were doing a thermal sweep. I, however, was still fuming and did not notice where my feet suddenly took me.

I looked up and realized I was standing outside of what had been Yumi's door.

How odd….

From within I could hear muffled sobs and my heart skipped a beat. Someone was crying. I stood there, wondering rather I should check on them or just leave. I was just thinking that they might want to be alone when I found my hand sliding the door back.

I gasped and stepped forward into the room, not even stopping to wonder why the door might not have been locked, for the room was quite empty and silent.

"How odd, I could've sworn I heard someone crying," I mumbled as I walked towards the bed. Had I imagined it?

Suddenly, an ominous voice hissed in my ear, "_betrayal!_"

I whipped around, hand flying to my chest as if to catch my racing heart as my eyes scanned for the owner of the voice.

"_betrayal!"_ This time the other ear heard it and my head spun back violently, my breath heaving.

"Okay, I think it's time to leave now Mai," I squeaked to myself as I began to back up, hands searching for the door. They met fabric instead.

"Mai, what are you doing?" I shrieked and jumped away from Naru, my face not sure whether to drain of color or blush.

"Naru!" I exclaimed. He waited as I calmed myself, unfortunately I only became angry.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" I growled.

"Why are you walking around alone after being told not to?" he stated, calm as ever.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you _kicked me out!_" I said, my fists clenching.

"No, I said, 'if you cannot be quiet leave,' obviously the correct choice would to be quiet."

"Well excuse me if I don't choose the right one." I began, turning my back on him and crossing my arms. "You know Naru, you're worse than a girl with how cryptic you are."

"Why were you in here?" he asked, his sudden mood change throwing me. I turned to him, dazed and all traces of anger gone.

"I thought I heard someone crying," I stated simply.

"I'm assuming you found no one in here." I nodded my head as Naru stepped towards the bed.

Then, out of no where, there came a knocking sound, as if someone was rapping on a door with their knuckles. I turned towards the entrance to find it void of knocking people as Naru examined the walls. He paused in front of a spot and the sound stopped. Naru stood there for a moment then passed his hand over something. The wall shuddered open, revealing a cave passage that lead back into darkness.

I stared in shock as Naru pulled the flash light—he had decided that we all should carry one—from his pocket and began forward.

"Hold on, Naru, shouldn't we call Lin or Monk or someone to come with us. We shouldn't go in alone," I said. He paused and looked back at me.

"Feel free to do as you like," he said before continuing with his original plan. Annoyed I followed after him quickly, pulling my own flashlight out.

As we walked, I thought about Naru's weird behavior. It wasn't like him to go off on his own to investigate a place. Normally he would call for Lin or Masako or one of the others.

After a few minutes, the path opened up into a moderately sized cavern. On the floor were old looking chests and boxes. A few books were scattered across one side.

"What is this?" I asked as Naru walked to the chest and opened it, letting out a small cloud of dust.

"It seems Yumi kept some of her belongings here," he said as he lifted a photo frame.

"Incredible!" I exclaimed, lifting one of the books into my arms. "So this was like a her own secret little room." He didn't reply as we began to go through the objects.

I knelt down to a smaller book and flipped it open. Spotting a date at the top of the page I said, "Hey Naru, this looks like Yumi's journal." I flipped through the pages, not really reading the words when a piece of folded paper fell out. I picked it up and read the journal entry.

_I'm quite surprised that Kuzuhiko let me draw the portrait of him, but very happy too. Now, when he's away, I have a picture of him to keep with me. I still don't know why Kuzuhiko doesn't like his image being put on paper. I bet mine is the only drawing of him in the whole world. _

_I'm so excited for our wedding. It's in three months!_

I raised my eyebrows and then looked at the paper in my hand, excitement building. This was the only picture of Masaru in the world, and, if she could draw well, this might be an incredible find.

Slowly I unfolded the paper and my eyes widened. It was uncanny…I mean the likeness was…wow.

"Naru!" I said in awe, "This photo looks just like you!"

I turned to look at him, expecting to see a confused or curious Naru, or even his nonchalant look, but what I saw stunned me.

Naru's body was facing me, his hair covering his eyes.

"Naru?" I stood, looking at him in the dim light cast by our flashlights. He didn't respond and I stepped towards him a bit.

"Naru?" I repeated as a knot built in my stomach. Something was wrong. I went to stand just before him and tentatively looked up into his face. His eyes, even though they were hidden by his hair, were closed gently. I blinked.

Then his lids opened rather quickly. My eyes widened as arms encircled me and….lips pressed to my own.

My heart soared as I realized what was going on. My dream was happening. Naru was kissing me! I let my eyes close lazily and began to kiss him in return. Our lips molded and moved together in harmonic bliss as fingers entwined in hair and hearts raced. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, my breath heavy.

Still wrapped in his arms, I looked up and saw a sight I never thought I would. Naru was smiling kindly, gently, as he looked at me.

Then, his words took away my little piece of heaven.

"I've longed to see you again, Yumi. I knew you never would betray me."

* * *

Wow, I just had the biggest thing of writers block. I actually think my injury helped clear it up. So I have been very busy with school and cross country and tae kwon do and soccer, but this past Wednesday, I strained my mcl and now I'm only allowed to do school for two weeks and I'm on crutches for at least one. Yuck, but anyway, I hope you guys understand what happened at the end and I know your gonna hate me for it. Still, hope you liked it.

update soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	50. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Confusing Factors**

* * *

This was awkward, so very awkward. Two worried looks, two thoughtful looks, and one very furious glare rested on me as Naru, or rather, Masaru Kuzuhiko's arms rested comfortably around my waist, his hand rubbing circles into my side which sent electricity through my body.

Monk was the first to speak. "Ma—Yumi may we have a word?" He looked pointedly from me to the other guys.

"On what?" inquired Nar—Kuzuhiko cheerily, however the hint of his threat was pronounced. Monk paused.

"Wedding plans," said Ayako with strained exuberance. I looked up nervously into my possessed boss's face and the kind smile present still threw me. He nodded and kissed my forehead, causing a deep redness to spread through my cheeks.

After I had had enough mind to understand what had happened, I had quickly run to find the others. Kuzuhiko had not been far behind, giving me only a few moments to explain the situation. Undoubtedly, as Monk shut the door behind us and left Ayako and Masako in the room, they were itching more answers.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Monk in hushed tones. Lin, John, and Monk all waited as I began.

"We found a secret passage in Yumi's room and so we started investigating…"

"Why didn't you come get me?" asked Lin, the strain that is always present when it comes to Naru's safety coming out in his tone.

"Naru refused to do it himself. I didn't want to leave him to go by himself. He was acting so weird."

"Is it possible he was already possessed?" asked John.

"If he was, the ghost didn't have complete control because it was definitely Naru then."

"Okay, so, go on, what happened next?" asked Monk.

"Well, there was like a small cave room in the back and we found all of this stuff that belonged to Yumi and I looked away as we were going through it and when I looked back up, Naru was very weird and then he…"

"He?" urged Monk. I felt my face redden.

"He kissed me," I said quietly, looking at my feet. The others didn't seem phased.

"And, at what point did you realize he was possessed?" asked John.

"He called me 'Yumi,'" I said. "Then I ran and here we are." They were silent, thinking about what I had said.

"It still doesn't make sense," said Monk, pacing with chin in hand. "Why would Kuzuhiko choose Naru?"

"I think I know," I said quietly. From my pocket I pulled the illustration of Yumi had done of Masaru. Their eyes all widened as they saw the picture.

"It could be Naru's older brother," I said.

"Forget that," said Monk. "It could be an older version of Naru himself."

"So, should we exorcise him?" I asked.

"No," said Lin, taking the photo from monk and folding it along the creases. "If we manage to exorcise him and he doesn't leave this place, Mai, you, will most certainly be killed." I felt myself go cold.

"So, what do we do?" asked John.

"We placate him until we can find a way to safely expel him completely from the property."

"And how d-do we placate him?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my voice stable.

"Sorry girl, but your new name is Yumi," said Monk. Before I could respond, the door behind me slid open and an arm slid around my waist.

"Are you done speaking with my fiancé?" asked Naru's, and now Kuzuhiko's, smooth voice. The word fiancé made my heart race and my face burn again.

"Well," Monk hesitantly started.

"Good," said Kuzuhiko, and he wheeled me away and down the hall.

And that's how it went. I now had to pretend I was Yumi, answer to her name. My friends and the hotel staff had to act as the staff would have to Yumi. And I had to front my love for Kuzuhiko.

What's more, part of me was truly happy that this was happening. It rejoiced at every touch, every kiss. And then the other part knew it wasn't Naru. That Naru could not love me. It was impossible and, though I wanted Naru back, I wanted that part of Kuzuhiko that loved me to stay. And that's why I felt guilty. I was confused, and what's more, it took me all of three hours to realize this.

That evening, Ayako walked with me from the dining hall to my room.

"So you guys still have no clue on how to get rid of Kuzuhiko?" I asked quietly, eyes searching to insure he couldn't hear me. Ayako nodded her head grimly.

"No, the guys are searching almost non stop. They haven't found anything yet. We're just lucky that this time period isn't too different from Kuzuhiko's." I stopped to enter my room, but Ayako caught my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room," I said, confused. Ayako searched the hall we were in and then moved closer to me.

"Mai, you have to act as Yumi would, that includes sleeping in her room." My eyes widened as she began to pull me along.

"Oh, no, I'm not staying in there."

"I'm sorry but we haven't any choice. I'm right down the hall if you need me. There's nothing to worry about." And with that false assurance, she shoved me through the door and shut it behind me.

I stared at the deathly quiet room, the silence seeming to hum. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, as if testing thin ice, but everything seemed fine. I slowly walked to the grand, four posted bed and sat, not sure what to do with myself. My eyes went to the place where I knew the passage was.

Should I…

I stood and walked to the wall, searching for whatever trigger Naru had used to get us through before. I couldn't see anything, though.

"There's nothing weird…" I paused and knelt down. On the wall was a minute dent, the paint chipped away. I stuck my finger against the small mark and the wall next to it slid open. I stood in front of the dark opening, the cool air gentle on my face. I reached out and grabbed my flash light.

The cave was just as we had left it, the diary I had had lying where I had dropped it on the ground. I picked it up. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned the light quickly to that spot to find only cave wall. Again, something moved just out of my line of sight and, once again, I turned quickly to find nothing.

My heart raced and my throat burned.

"Is someone there?" I asked shakily. That same knocking noise filled the air. I turned back towards the tunnel as it echoed down through it from the door.

"Hello?" I asked, fear creeping through my body. Slowly I began to walk back, the knocking persisting ever more until I reached the last bend. The sound stopped and all I could hear was my own labored breath. I stepped around the bend to where I could see the room and hesitantly stepped to the opening. The room was empty.

After laughing at myself, I pressed the little knick in the wall and sank down into the desk chair, the diary in my lap and my face in my hands.

What was going on? The activity should have stopped when Kuzuhiko possessed Naru, so why did it keep going on? Is it possible there was more than one…

Hands on my shoulders made me jump. I spun around to find Naru's face full of worry.

"Forgive me, Yumi, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, it's fine." I let him guide me from my seat and into his arms.

"You seem so tense, is everything alright?"

No. "Yes."

This was going to be a long case.

* * *

Okay so I thought being injured would open up my schedule but all it did was had doctor's appointments and physical therapy. But I was home sick today so I felt I would get this chapter posted. I wanted to thank everyone for my reviews. I wanted to give a shout out to all of my favorite reviews but then I realized I love them all. You guys are great readers and I get a new one almost every day. So thanks for all of my currently 535 reviews. You guys are the best!

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	51. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Yumi's Secret**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It was ridiculous of me to ask him to stay with me. I know it was. But I am tired of Kuzuhiko having to leave me for the job. I miss him so much when he's gone. But, of course, he left. So now all I have is my picture he let me draw. I hope he comes back soon.**_

I sighed as I flipped the page to Yumi's next journal entry. Most of them were like this; complaining seemed to have been a habit of hers. Well except for that entry that had made me blush and flip to the next page quickly

But, within the time I had possessed her journal, I felt as if she had become a close friend. I understood her yearning for Kuzuhiko and related to her sadness at the loss of her parents a year before she was engaged.

So I sat in this bedroom, reading the pages late into the night. It had been two days since Naru had been possessed. The only sanity I could hold onto was the story within these pages.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Kuzuhiko is still gone. I miss him daily. The wedding is in a month. I just cannot wait. He has promised to take me to America on our honey moon. How romantic!**_

_**I've begun to feel not myself. I'm always so tired. And I get so sad and just begin to cry. My stomach aches. I believe my missing Kuzuhiko is the cause of my illness. I'll use it as my excuse, anyway, and send for him tomorrow. **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I woke among the early hours of the morning and threw up. I could not stop and, fearfully, sent for my doctor. He saw me that night and gave me the most wonderful news.**_

_**I, Yumi, have a child growing in my womb!**_

_**I begged the doctor not to tell Kuzuhiko. I have decided that this will be my wedding present to him. How I hope it is a boy! I think that would make Kuzuhiko very happy.**_

I paused, letting this sink in. Yumi had been with child at the time of her death…and her affair? No.

I leaned back against the head board, trying to understand.

Yumi, you seemed to have loved him so much. You were even pregnant with his child. Why would you have an affair? Why?

I sat there, just trying to make since of it in my mind. I felt like I should've known the answer…but I could only think about was how impossible the notion was. I sighed.

Well surely the answer was somewhere in the pages of Yumi's memory. I turned the page and then I found it. My eyes widened.

The next morning, I silently snuck from my/Yumi's room and down the hall. After making sure Naru was still asleep in Kuzuhiko's old room, I went on to base with the diary in tow.

As I entered, Masako, who had been speaking, paused mid-sentence to glare at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" asked Monk, glancing at the screen showing a camera view of Naru.

"I think I may have found something important we can use," I said, bringing forth the diary and flipping to the page I had marked. "Yumi was pregnant with Kuzuhiko's child." They remained silent as I read them the passage detailing how she had learned she was pregnant.

"So, then, why was she having an affair?" asked Ayako.

"That's the thing, it was all a big misunderstanding," I said, flipping to the next entry. I read, "Dear Diary, I awake every morning so early and throw up what little I have in my stomach. I have been told this is impossible, but I fear I may eventually heave up the baby as well. So I always send for the nurse the doctor allotted me. But, last night, my nurse was not available, so they sent another one. I did not like this one. He was so loud when he came in I feared he may have awoken Kuzuhiko and then he called me stupid. He was rude. I told him to leave and to be quiet as he did so or my fiancé would have his neck. He seemed to take it as a joke, acting whether comically as he left my room. But at least he was quiet."

I looked at their confused faces. Only Lin seemed to have understood. I was annoyed and inwardly wished Naru was there. He would have understood without question.

"Don't you see?" I asked. "The man Kuzuhiko caught leaving Yumi's room was that nurse. There was no affair, just a rude male nurse that was too stupid not to get caught. Yumi had no clue. Here listen. I flipped to the next page.

"Dear Diary, I cannot understand it. Kuzuhiko is so angry. He won't speak with me. It is so overwhelming. I fear I may have done something to upset him. He just…"

"He just what?" asked John. I shook my head.

"That's where the entry stopped and there aren't anymore after that. I think this was the last one before she was killed." Monk stood and began to pace.

"Okay," he said and he turned to Lin, "Can you look up medical records to see if there are some on Yumi?" Lin turned to his computer and Monk turned back to the rest of us.

"Masako, Ayako, go back through the hotel and see what you can sense. John, go and talk to the owners about whether or not they know about this." They all nodded and left. Monk looked at me and I was suddenly excited to be able to help with the case. I sat up with an expectant grin.

"No, Mai, time for you to get back to bed."

"What? No! I want to help," I said. He looked at me.

"Mai, don't forget that right now you _are _Yumi. If Kuzuhiko thinks otherwise there's no telling what he would do." I looked at my feet, pouting like a little child.

"Fine," I groaned. Monk watched as I left the room.

When I entered Yumi's room, I walked to the bed and sat down, not sure what to do. A knock from the hidden passage caused me to jump and I looked at it. It was innocuous, just a wall. Slowly I stepped forward and lifted the flashlight and touched the little dent in the wall. I looked into the dark passage, but I was determined. Slowly I began to walk through the cave until all light but my flashlight was gone. I swallowed as I began to speak.

"Is someone in here?" I waited, almost afraid I would get an answer, but none came.

"What is your name? Why are you here?" Still no response.

"Do you have any connection with Yumi?" As soon as I said her name, the floor shifted beneath my feet and all light went out.

I looked around me.

"Is someone there?"

"Mai." I jumped and turned around to find Naru looking at me. He smiled gently and I returned the favor.

"Naru!" I said happily. Wait, he called me Mai. Was this a dream? He held his hand out to me and I took it. We walked for a while until we came upon Yumi's room. There was someone sitting in the chair at Yumi's desk. Was that me? No…it couldn't be.

"Is that Yumi?" I asked, looking at Naru. He nodded. I turned back to see she was writing in the diary, her face tear stricken. Then a man came in that resembled Naru. That must have been….

Yumi stood and turned to him. "Kuzuhiko," she said dispelling my uncertainty. She paused, as she looked at him and I realized his face was furious. He lunged forward and grabbed her around the neck. I closed my eyes as the sounds of the struggle continued and then, stopped. I didn't want to see her dead.

"Mai, open your eyes." I slowly did as I was told to find the scene gone and the room empty besides Naru and myself. He smiled and slowly began to fade away.

"No, wait, Naru!" I cried but he was gone.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting with my back against the cold stone of the cave. I opened my eyes to complete and utter darkness. I couldn't make sense of any shapes. Slowly I on all four and began to crawl around, hands searching for my flashlight.

"Just my luck," I muttered to the cold darkness, "I have a vision right at the wrong time." I continued to grumble until my hands paused. There was some rustling to my right. I looked but found nothing but more darkness. My breathing quickened.

"Is some one there?" I asked. Suddenly there was a series of clanks that startled me. Then something plastic rested against my hand. Slowly I picked up my flashlight and turned it on, scared that there would be some ghostly figure standing there. But I found none. Spooked, I quickly made for the exit, hoping to be able to tell the rest of SPR about my vision.

* * *

Okay, here it is finally. I wanted to clear something up, no Naru is not sleeping with her. Yumi and Kuzuhiko had two seperate rooms. Sorry if I did not make that clear. I am trying to keep up with my stories but I am failing so bear with me.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife


	52. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 7 - Mistrust**

* * *

I left the base, walking slowly back to my room. I could not seem to organize my thoughts. The team hadn't seemed overly impressed by my vision. They _had_ been interested in the fact that we had now confirmed Kuzuhiko had strangled Yumi to death, but otherwise was too interested in looking up their medical records. My biggest worry was that it seemed there was another entity in this hotel besides Kuzuhiko.

"Mai!" called a voice. I turned to see John, Monk, and Lin walking swiftly up. Monk shoved a piece of paper into my hands.

"We think Naru might be in danger," said Monk. John walked around and stood at my elbow as I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Monk indicated the paper in my hand and said, "As we were looking up Yumi's medical records, we found this. Mai, Kuzuhiko was terminally ill with a degenerative disease."

"And how will that affect Naru? It's not like the ghost will transmit the disease to Naru."

"It's not the disease that has us worried. Read what the doctor noted Kuzuhiko said." My eyes slid down the paper and then my heart sunk.

"'I will not go through and let the disease slow my movement. I guarantee my own death before that.'" I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Even if Naru is not sick, if Kuzuhiko believes that he is, he will kill himself and Naru in the process. We need to try and get him out of Naru." I nodded, fully aware of the consequences.

"It's okay," I said, "Go ahead with the exorcism."

"It's not that simple," said Lin. I looked at them, confused.

"Do you remember the last time Naru was possessed?" asked Monk. I nodded. "Remember how we said that it's near impossible to exorcise strong-willed people like Naru?"

"Oh," I whispered, thinking. "Well, what if one of us talked to him and tried to get him to push Kuzuhiko out himself…" I paused as Monk shook his head.

"It's not like the movies, Mai. Its impractical to even attempt such an approach."

"Well…then what do we do?" They paused for a little bit.

"What about a combination of the two?" said John.

"What do you mean?" asked Monk.

"I heard of a case once where the exorcism wasn't going well, but the man's wife began to cry when she realized it wasn't working and pleaded with the man to fight. The exorcism did a one eighty. When the man was asked, he said that he had heard his wife's voice and fought to help her. The theory is that the exorcism weakens the spirit enough for the person to become aware of their surroundings and even fight back." I looked hopefully at Monk and Lin, who both seemed to be considering it.

"It's a long shot," said Monk, "but it seems like our only option. How soon can we do it?"

"I would just need to retrieve my stuff," said John, "the important thing is to get someone whom Naru would react to in a protective or angry manner." They all looked at me.

"No, I—I don't think I'm that important to him."

"Mai, I don't think there is anyone else he _would _react to." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot, but maybe you should call Madoka. They seem really close."

"We don't know if we have the time it takes for her to get here." I grimaced.

"Don't worry," said John, gripping my arm. "It'll be okay." I smiled.

"Thanks John."

They returned to the base. I watched them go for a bit before turning and walking down the hall. I tried not to look at Naru / Kuzuhiko's door as I passed. I reached the corner of the next hall and a cold breeze flew past my face.

"_Run,"_ a voice whispered in my ear, causing me to freeze in place. My heart sped up.

"Yumi." I jumped and turned to see Naru leaning against the door post to his room.

"Oh, Na—Kuzuhiko, you—you startled me," I said, trying to compose my voice. It took me a second to take in his mood. He wasn't happy, far from the amorous Kuzuhiko I had dealt with this whole time.

"Yumi, what were you doing with the foreign boy?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Do not pretend like you don't know, I saw you with my own eyes just now." I realized he was referring to John. But we hadn't been alone. I glanced over Naru's shoulder. Maybe he couldn't see the other two.

"Oh, no, we were just discussing some…business," I said. He lurched away from the wall and took a step in my direction.

"Now you're lying to me?" he asked. He took another step towards me and I stepped back.

"No, of course not—I would nev…"

"Shut your filthy mouth," he growled. I shook my head as he stepped forward again, my breath quickening.

"You're wrong," I whispered. He lunged for me, but I dove out of his way and ran down the hall to Yumi's room, Naru hot on my heels. I hurried inside and slammed the door, just barely managing to lock the sliding door as he pulled on the handle. I watched in fear as I heard him slam his body against the panel, thankful the door seemed sturdy. To my horror, however, the lock began to turn and next thing I knew, he stood before me, angrily gasping for breath. He strode into the room as I ran to the far side, putting the bed between me and him.

"Mai!" yelled Ayako's voice from the hall. They were on their way to the room. Kuzuhiko didn't even acknowledge the call, but the door slid shut again and I heard it lock. Not two seconds later, I heard the others slamming their fists into the door, but I couldn't focus on that.

"How could you?" he growled. "I gave you everything Yumi…I loved you!"

"I didn't do anything!" I shrieked. "I'm not even your fiancé, my name is Taniyama—"

"Oh, don't feed me such lies," he growled. He picked up the letter opener and I eyed the pointed instrument in terror.

"You're not Kuzuhiko! You're in another's body," I cried as he tried to come around the bed for me.

"Another body I inhabited so as to be with you again. Another body you brought here for me to inhabit," he yelled.

"No!" I yelled. Understanding crossed his face.

"So, you found this boy. He is your lover. You brought him here to take over my business. He doesn't look near enough like me to do that."

"No," I cried. "I'm not Yumi. You killed her a long time ago."

He let out a guttural roar and lunged at me, pinning me against the wall and holding the blade poised to strike. But he paused. From the hall, John's muffled exorcism could be heard.

"Mai!" yelled Monk, "Now, try and talk to Naru. Get him to push Kuzuhiko out!"

With effort, I wiggled from between Naru and the wall.

"Naru!" I cried. "Naru, you've got to fight! Push Kuzuhiko out!" Naru turned to look at me, his face livid with hate.

"If I can't have you, Yumi, no one will," he said with a struggle. To my horror, he held the letter opener above his abdomen.

"NO!" I shrieked and grabbed the hand holding the weapon, pinning it to the wall. It took all my strength to keep it there.

"Naru," I cried again, tears rolling down my face as the prayer continued outside. "Please Naru! I need you. I need help. Please Naru. Please! Please!" Kuzuhiko broke through my grip enough to slide the weapon down my arm. I cried out as I got a better hold and re-pinned his arm.

"Naru, you have to fight! You have to; I can't do this on my own. I need you, Naru. Please, come back to me!" I sobbed. Kuzuhiko's struggles stopped and his arm went limp. I looked at Naru, his bangs covering his eyes. Hesitantly, I loosened my grip on his arm. Next thing I knew, he had dropped the letter opener. I stepped towards him in fear. Slowly I neared till I was inches from his face.

"Naru?" I whispered. For a second, I thought I heard him breathe, "Mai," then his lips crashed to mine. My eyes widened. The kiss was just as before yet somehow…different. He pulled away before I could tell and I jumped back. Then he collapsed to the ground. I stayed where I was for a few moments, looking at Naru's unconscious face and trying to make sense of what had just happened. Carefully, I inched forward and placed my hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Naru?" I whispered. His eyes fluttered and opened.

"Mai?" he asked quietly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as relief washed through me. He sat up slowly, still leaning against the wall. His eyes appraised me.

"Your arm," he muttered. I looked at the cut and realized it was bleeding. I made and attempt to stem flow of blood with my hand.

"It's nothing, Kuzuhiko scratched me." Naru gave me a look I could not understand, it was so soft.

"Mai! Naru! Are you guys okay?" yelled Monk.

"We're fine," called Naru standing. I hurried to follow his lead. He unlocked the door and slid it open to reveal a very worried SPR. Ayako flung her arms around my shoulders, frantic.

"I'm okay," I said, gingerly patting her back as a drop of sweat slid down my forehead.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, do take care. Mai's arm is injured," said Naru, pausing in whatever he had been telling Lin and looking around at us. Ayako jumped back and took my arm.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut," I said, rolling my eyes and resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at Naru like a five year old.

"Come on, let's get that wrapped," said Ayako. Just then, the floor began to shake and the lights flickered.

"I remind you that this is not finished," said Naru.

"He's angrier than ever before," said Masako, her voice small and frightened.

"And there's only one person he has on his mind." They all turned to look at me.

Oh dear…

* * *

So, I am really sorry about my long breaks between posts. A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK to say the least. Anyway, I wasn't really liking the way that this case was going. It just seemed out of line with the other's, but, with this chapter, I am glad I wrote it. That's because this chapter had a huge affect on the story time line. All I'm saying, it's my only hint. I will be posting soon. I am looking at a three and half hour drive to my grand parents but then, once I am there, I will finish this case and start the next. I'm so glad I have some free time now!!!

Update Soon, (for real!)

mytruthaboutlife.


	53. Haunting Life :7: Scorned No More 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 - Finally, the Truth...and an End**

* * *

Masako, Ayako, and I huddled in base while the guys evacuated the rest of the staff. We were silent as Ayako bandaged my arm. Not even Masako had anything to say. We were just praying that Kuzuhiko wouldn't attack anyone before we were ready.

The door slid open and we looked up as Lin and Naru entered.

"Is everyone out?" asked Ayako, standing.

"Takigawa and Father Brown are helping the last now," said Naru. He looked at me. "Mai, Lin will escort you out."

"Wait? Why? I'm not going anywhere," I argued.

"Mai, Kuzuhiko is targeting namely you. It's safer if you waited outside for us to finish the exorcism," said Ayako. I stood up in outrage.

"I'm not going to wait outside while you guys fight this. I want to help!" Someone grabbed my arm hard and pulled roughly, causing me to stumble into motion. I looked up to see Naru was the one practically dragging me out the door.

"Naru, what are you—let me go!" I tugged on my own arm but he just tightened his grip painfully. He walked quickly through the halls as Lin came up behind us.

"Ow, Naru, you're hurting me," I whined. I planted my feet resolutely, however, the efforts just caused me to topple over onto my face due to his insistent tugging. He turned quickly and knelt down in front of me as I slowly sat up with a groan. To my surprise, when he looked at me, his eyes were frantic, angry, and…frightened.

"Mai, this is absolutely ridiculous," he said. Grabbing my hands and roughly helping me to my feet.

"I don't want to leave," I said faintly, the look in his eyes throwing me. He gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm not going to let this bastard hurt you anymore!" he growled. In my shocked silence, he began pulling me along again. This time, I didn't resist.

"Naru, you're squeezing my arm too hard," I whispered. He didn't reply but loosened his grip.

As we neared the lobby, there was a sudden strong but icy wind that caused us to stop and cover our faces. The bookshelf to our left rattled then began to fall. Naru pushed me back and out of the way as the shelf and its contents tumbled, blocking our only exit.

"Traitor," roared a voice. The air turned icy and I began to shiver. I inched closer to Naru and grabbed the cuff of his jacket. He glanced back at me before grabbing my hand with his.

"Just stay calm," he said. "Lin, take Mai. Go slowly." I stood as Lin reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. However, as we turned, both of us froze in our spot.

"Naru," I whispered, dread seeping through me. He turned and immediately pulled me behind him.

Right in front of us stood a dark, translucent figure. Fog streamed out from beneath where his feet should have been.

"Naru!" yelled Masako's voice. "Kuzuhiko is…" she broke off as the rest of SPR rounded the corner and saw the figure.

The figure looked past Lin and Naru and straight into my eyes. He held out his hand.

"Yumi—come," hissed his raspy voice, sending shivers down my spine. Naru, seemingly impulsive, shifted so as to cut off Kuzuhiko's line of sight to me.

"She's not Yumi!" yelled Masako. "Yumi died a long time ago. She died at the same time you did. She's waiting on you!" Kuzuhiko turned to look at her.

"Lies…" came the soft hiss. He began to advance towards Masako.

"No , don't!" I yelled, leaning around Naru's arm. Monk stepped quickly in front of Masako and yelled his chant, repelling the spirit.

I began to think about what Masako had said. "Yumi was waiting," I whispered. Naru looked at me over his shoulder as I quickly riffled through my pockets and withdrew the diary. I looked at the cover.

Yumi, I know you're here. Please, you've been trying to help me this whole time. I need you now. Tell him your story.

At first nothing happened and I feared that I was wrong and my thoughts would have no effect. Perhaps I should have spoken aloud. In the background I could still hear Monk's chant's and Masako's pleadings. Then all sound stopped and I looked up. There was a warm golden light floating above us. Kuzuhiko looked at the light, just as we did. Slowly, he held out his hand and the light floated downwards. However, when it reached his hand, it was no longer a ball but a slender hand.

Kuzuhiko smiled as his darkness turned golden and he began to fade. As soon as he was gone, the air warmed and peace seemed to spread throughout the place. It seemed Kuzuhiko had moved on.

Thank Goodness.

Day 5

We were packing up our stuff, getting ready to leave. I was in the base, looking at the diary. I didn't want to hand it over. I felt as if Yumi had become a close friend, but I knew that the diary belonged here. I heard the door open and I turned to see Naru entering. He glanced at me before walking to the far wall and gathering some papers. I looked back at the diary and gathered my courage.

"Naru," I said. I turned and clasped my hands behind my back. He glanced at me, giving me the go ahead. I walked forward and bounced my hand on the back of a chair.

"Um, how much do you remember from when you were possessed?" I asked. He looked at me and, for a brief moment, I thought he knew what I was getting at. Before I could tell, he looked away and started shuffling through papers.

"Little to nothing, as does anyone else who has been possessed."

"Um, well, what about the end? You know when you were coming back?" He didn't reply. I almost lost my nerve but the diary in my hand renewed it.

"Naru, you whispered my name, not Yumi's, mine. And then you kissed me." I stood dogmatically as he paused.

"Mai, I was possessed. I didn't have control of my body."

"B-but you said my name," I said. He walked to the door.

"It's not that I care," I said quickly. "It's just—I've been completely confused for a long time and—and I would just like some kind of an answer."

He paused at the door. Then he looked back at me with a crooked smirk on his face that took my breath away. He left me red faced in that room.

For some reason, I knew I had gotten my answer.

* * *

Okay, so I woke up like a few hours ago and immediately started on this. I love the ending, it was great if I do say so myself, lol. I am just happy with how I did that.

Next Case - Creepy Creepy Creepy. I'm so excited! Okinawa! Oh my gosh! This lady is so nice too. Ten orphens and counting. But what's with this house and what is the cause of the activity? Find out with Apple of My Eye.

Update Soon.

-mytruthaboutlife.


	54. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Apple of My Eye**

**Chapter 1 - English**

* * *

November 14

Day 1

"So, when Amaterasu said 'omo-shiroi' do you believe she was using the word in its literal meaning of 'white face' or rather in the meaning of 'fascinating?'" asked my teacher.

A boy in the back right corner named Gorou Hachiro raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Gorou," said my teacher.

"Since the goddess was white faced, she would obviously be referring to her ugly white face," he said and then received snickers from his friends as if it was somehow ingenious. I was not the only one rolling their eyes.

"Thanks for your opinion Mr. Gorou," said the teacher coolly. She turned to the rest of the class with almost pleading inquiries. "Anyone else?" Since no one seemed forth coming, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Taniyama."

"I think she meant to say fascinating. When the other gods showed her her reflection, I think they were trying to show her how important her beauty was to everyone else. If she saw her image and found it fascinating then she would see why everyone else would want to look at her."

The teacher smiled at me. "Glad to know someone read this story for the intellectual value."

The bell for break rang and we all stood.

"Thank you Mrs. Akemi."

"Mai," called Mrs. Akemi as she was gathering her papers and the rest of the kids filed out. I approached the desk. She glanced up at me.

"I understand you are applying for the English class next semester. Your grades are very good, but you miss a lot of school." I smiled, not quite sure why this was much of any of her business.

"Yes, I work part time outside of school. Sometimes the job requires that I miss school."

"I see, and this job, what do you do?" I paused, knowing this would probably not go over well with her.

"I work for Shibuya Psychic Research. We investigate claims of paranormal phenomena." Her look immediately told me she was a skeptic.

"I see, and what do your parents have to say about this?" she asked.

"They don't. They both died while I was young." She blinked.

"I'm very sorry. So who cares for you?"

"No one. I live on my own." She looked at me again.

"How do you afford a place to live and food and tuition?"

"Well, the school pays for my tuition and my job pays for food and what not. My place is already paid for."

"I see. Well, I'm offering my support for you going into this program. I think you can do it but you're going to have to keep up with your class work. Do you think you can do this?" She said.

I nodded with exuberance. "Yes ma'am! Thank you so much Mrs. Akemi!" She pulled out a card and wrote something on it.

"My number. I majored in English studies. Besides help in that category, if you need anything, day or night, feel free to call." I smiled.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Akemi."

Outside, my friends were waiting. Michiru jumped forward.

"What did Mrs. Akemi want?" she asked.

"Just to know how my project was coming," I lied.

"Why would she care?" asked Keiko.

"Probably cause it's a week late," giggled Michiru.

"Because I didn't get back but a week ago," I said. They laughed.

"So defensive," taunted Michiru. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, how's that job of yours going? You know…the one with the cute guy?" Keiko went into a fit of giggles as I blushed furiously. Why? Why did they have to bring it up now? Now when my mind was still on our last case?

"It's good."

"Oh, is that so?" Keiko raised her eyebrows. Suddenly, the intercom above our heads came on.

"Paging Taniyama Mai, you have a phone call."

"OOOO!" crooned Keiko and Michiru as I walked off. For once, Naru seemed to be of some use.

In the office, Naru was waiting for me. I expected to find him with our next client but I only saw Yasu. Before I could inquire, Naru sent me for tea. I huffed and grumbled under my breath as I got it. When I was finally done, I sat down.

"Mai, check Father Brown's availability and block off your and my schedules for the next week minimal." I cocked my eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Where should I tell him we are going?" I asked.

"Okinawa," said Naru rather dully. My face lit up.

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Mai, this is not a vacation…"

"Oh, I know. Don't worry. Strictly business." I hopped from my seat and picked up the phone on my desk. As I waited on John to answer, the others dispersed. Yasu came to sit on my desk.

"Okay, see you soon John. Bye." I hung up and immediately redialed for the airport.

"Hi, yes, I need five tickets for Okinawa. First Class. Yes, I'll hold."

"Did something happen between you and Naru?" I looked at him, trying to hide me shock.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he seems more civil with you recently. More forth coming," he said, slipping Naru a glance to make sure he wasn't listening.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," I hissed. "Naru's as uncivil as ever. Ah, yes, I'm here," I said into the receiver.

"That's not true. I think he's got a thing for you." God, he was worse than Keiko and Michiru.

"Yes that will be fine," I told the receptionist, writing down the time and flight number. I put my hand over the receiver to reply to Yasu. "You are absolutely absurd. There's a better chance of Ayako and Monk getting together than Naru ever being interested in me. Yes, names are Taniyama Mai, Brown John, Shibuya Kazuya, Koujo Lin, and Yasuhara Osamu. Okay, thanks. Yes, goodbye." I hung up the phone.

"So, Yasu, what's this case about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Something I asked for Naru's help with. You see, my family is really close friends with a Catherine Arnolds. She's having some trouble."

"Arnolds is an odd name, even for an American, is it not?" Yasu laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to saying it as she does. No, her name is Catherine. They switch the order in America."

"Oh," I muttered, embarrassed at my mistake. I should have realized that. I knew that.

"Yeah, she moved here awhile ago. Ever since, she's been collecting and raising orphans."

"That's so sweet," I muttered. He smiled.

"Yes, it is." I stood and took Naru the paper I had written down the information on. He took it without much more than a glance at me.

Yeah, definitely not interested.

* * *

Okay, so I have been writing non stop to try and get as many chapters out as I can in my break. I will not stop except for minimal sleep and a bit of homework! (imagine me with stars for eyes and my fist held in determination.) lol, okay, I might be in need for that minimal sleep. I seem to have gone a bit mad. Anyway, slow beginning and MAI JUST REFUSES TO GET IT! UGH!

Mai: Hey, it's your fault! You are the writer!

Me: Sssh (looks both ways) they don't need to know that

-_-...

Okay I have lost it.

Update soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	55. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Orphan

* * *

**

November 15

Day 2

Groggy as I was at four in the morning, I was still nicer than Naru to the poor desk teller where we picked up our tickets. Lin had gone to make sure our luggage, mainly the equipment, was handled with care and Yasu had gone to the front to wait on John's taxi.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Shibuya," said the flustered teller as she handed us our tickets.

"No problem," I said quickly before Naru could respond. He threw me an angry glance as he handed her his shiny platinum card that made me so jealous. The teller gave me a grateful smile as we walked off. We sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

I yawned as Naru ordered two cups of tea.

"Morning mates," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see John's smiling face.

"How are you so happy this early?" I moaned. Not even Yasu was chipper. He laughed.

The seats on the plane were comfy. I snagged a seat next to John, thankful for a respite from the other's foul moods. He smiled at me as I laid my seat back and fell asleep.

I didn't wake until we hit turbulence near Okinawa. Luckily I had never unbuckled my seat belt so the jostling didn't bother me too much. Now that the grogginess was out of my system, I was more than ecstatic.

We arrived at terminal B and mounted the escalator. I gasped.

Naha airport was insane and reminded me of a candy cane. Three levels off the main floor, all gleaming white except for a sweeping architectural ceiling part overhanging a balcony seating area off the third floor dazzled me. Abstract red ellipse pieces hung in different intervals from the ceiling I smiled as I happily ran to the middle of the room and looked around.

"Mai, control yourself," hissed Naru as he and the other's passed. Yasu chuckled and I shot him a death glare which he tactfully chose to avoid meeting.

SPR gathered the equipment, or, rather, John, Lin, and I grabbed the equipment while Yasu went for a van. It took two airline assistants and eight luggage carts to get all of our stuff out to two big black vans.

"Um, Yasu," I muttered, he looked at me. "Well, only one of us has a license and you got two vehicles." Yasu smirked as the driver side door opened and a man in a suit stepped out and bowed.

"Mai, this van is taking the equipment. Catherine sent it for us. But, I know the big boss likes his ability to come and go so I got this van to take us. That is, as long as Lin doesn't mind driving."

"Suck up," I muttered as I passed and got into the van, once again, snagging a seat between the window and John.

As we drove, I admired the scenery.

"Catherine lives within walking distance of the beach," said Yasu as he saw me admiring the sand. I smiled at that.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed. We pulled up in front of a large, stone mansion. I got out slowly, trying to wrap my mind around it. The butler led us up the steps and to the big oak doors. He opened them and we walked in.

I stopped just inside. The entrance way was breathtakingly beautiful, but that was not the most disconcerting thing. On the grand stair case, lined along the railing on either side, were twenty kids of varying ages.

"Welcome," said a woman's voice. Out of a door on the above landing came a woman dressed in a fitted green dress and platform pumps. She had a stern yet kind face that was framed where her blond hair was swept into a French twist. "And thank you, SPR, for coming to help us. Which, may I ask, is Mr. Shibuya?"

Naru stepped forward, looking rather bored. My eye caught a girl in the right corner that was about my age. She fidgeted, looking away with a blush. Immediately, I felt the wave of jealousy come over me.

"Nice to meet you," she said, sweeping down. I was surprised as Naru was the first to raise his hand to shake hers. I knew that this was customary in western countries, but would Naru have known that?

"These are my children," she said, indicating the kids lined up along the railway. She started with the third youngest, who was holding the hand of a toddler and an infant in his arms.

"The infant is Andrea and then Hinata," she said indicating the toddler. She began to name them off in ascending order. "Hakuto, Sousuke, Lee, Henry, Annabelle, Misaki, Hiroyuki—they are twins—Michael, Fumio, Rai, Amelia, Kenta, Ko, Shiori, Sayuri, Chung Li, Hanato, and Andrew." I blinked.

Never, in a million years, would I remember all of those names.

I eyed the girl named Sayuri, the one that had blushed when Naru had introduced himself. She was quite pretty with long black hair. This didn't make me feel any better.

"Now, that I've introduced my family, introduce yours," she said with a smile. Naru turned and indicated Yasu.

"You already know Yasuhara. Lin and Mai are my assistants." We bowed simultaneously.

"And Father Brown is an associate helping us on this case." John bowed. I looked at Sayuri again and was taken aback to see the most resentful pair of eyes I had ever seen.

"Children, you are free to go." They all left quickly, except for Sayuri, who had not stopped looking at me. The boy named Andrew looked back and saw her.

"Sayuri!" he hissed. She, hesitantly, walked off with him.

"Please, follow me," said Catherine. We began to walk down a hallway that had tall glass windows that showed the outside.

"Thank you, again, for coming down on such short notice. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Can you tell us what some of the activity is?" I asked. She looked at me as I caught up to walking with her and Naru.

"Mai, was it?" she asked with a warm smile. "Well, for a while, there have been bangs and knocks. I just assumed it was the house shifting. However, for the last three weeks, I have had a child almost every night wake me at around two in the morning, claiming there was a head floating above their heads. Most of them were in tears so I am, of course, inclined to believe them."

"Have you ever seen this head?" asked Naru.

"My, you guys don't waste any time, do you? No, I, myself, have not. But I did hear this awful voice. Oh what did it say? Something about apples," she said, unsure. She paused in front of a pair of double doors which she opened into a very large room with several work stations.

"I hope this is to your liking. Your rooms are all connected to this room. Dinner is at seven. I and all of my children should be in our rooms until then. You will find a map indicating their separate rooms on that desk. Feel free to ask one of the maids if you need anything."

"Thank you very much," I said. She smiled as she left.

"Father Brown, Yasuhara, take one of the temperature gauges and take down base lines in each room the client has indicated has had activity. Lin and I will start setting up the cameras. Mai, take a note book and talk to each of the children about their separate claims. As you go, see if you can sense anything." I nodded and hopped up.

Slowly, I made my way to the rooms. Completely bypassing the infant's and toddler's room, I knocked on the door labeled Andrew, hoping the oldest would also be the easiest. There was some rustling and then the door opened. As soon as Andrew saw me, he flashed a brilliant smile.

"You're with those ghost catchers, right?" he said. I smiled.

"Well, actually, we just investigate. I was wondering if we could talk about your experience." He opened the door fully and came out. We leaned against the banister.

"So, what, are you like the shrink?" he asked, indicating the notepad. "Or are you just the interviewer slash secretary?" He smiled wryly.

"No," I said, indignantly. "I'm an investigator, just like the others."

"So, do you have like ESP? What am I thinking right now?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Your mother said that you saw a head floating above your head around two-ish. Mind talking about it?" He sighed and clasped his hands, looking down towards the other floors. I recognized his distress.

"Can you describe the face?" I asked. I flipped open the notebook and waited. He looked at me.

"It was an older man. His eyes were all black. Like no pupils or whites, just holes. Um , his cheeks were kind of sunken but not like he was dead. He had a five o'clock shadow…" He paused, thinking.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He did. All I heard was 'You won't steal' then 'I.'" I blinked.

"He mumbled," said Andrew with a shrug.

"Oh," I said, writing it down.

"Hey, the other kids, I don't want to have to have them talking about it with just you. No offense, but, I just feel like it might be better if I…" I put my hand on my arm.

"I could really use the help. They will probably talk to you better than they would to me." He smiled and walked to the door on the other side of the infant's room.

"Sayuri, open up. It's Andrew." We heard movement and then the door opened.

"Hey, Mai here wanted to talk to us." As soon as Sayuri got a look at me, she glared.

"I have nothing to say to her," she spat.

"Sayuri," barked Andrew. He glanced back at me. "Don't be rude. She's trying to help." I pretended like I hadn't heard him.

Sayuri didn't reply but spun around and ran towards the window.

"Sayuri!" I yelled as I saw her go to jump out of the window. "No don't!" She jumped and I looked over the side. I saw her land below on a roof for the second floor, not too far below thankfully.

"I'm sorry," said Andrew. I turned to see him sitting on her bed. I gave him a curious look. "Sayuri came here only three months ago. Her parents died and the government brought her to Mom's doorstep. Mom insists on etiquette. I think she's taking this whole thing the hardest. She certainly is the most unruly of the rest."

"I can understand," I whispered.

"How?" asked Andrew. Only an orphan would not ask "What do you mean?" but "How?" I laughed humorlessly.

"My parents died when I was younger."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry, especially if I offended you."

"You didn't," I assured him with a smile. "What about you?"

"I never met my parents. Mom adopted me as an infant before she left the states. All I know is that my dad was a crack addict who killed my mom."

"That's horrible," I said. He smiled.

"I guess I am desensitized." We sat there for a while.

"Why don't we go and talk to the others?" He nodded.

* * *

Really sorry it took so long. As soon as I woke up, I was immediately drafted into decorating for Christmas. BA HUMB BUG! If I never see another strand of tinsel again, it will be too soon. So this chapter was really long and I had to do a good amount of research. Naha is the capital of Okinawa and is on Okinawa Island(there's more than one). I hope you liked it.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	56. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3- English**

* * *

When I returned to base, I was the only one there. I sat down with my notes and began to go through them. The door opened and I looked up to see John coming in.

"Hey John," I said as he entered. "Where's Yasu?"

"Oh, he went to check in with Catherine. What are you up to?" I showed him my paper.

"So half the kids didn't even hear what the face said. The ones who did clearly heard, quote 'You won't steal…" but the last was apparently quieter. I have an 'I,' a 'she,' a 'the,' and a 'of.' Then of course Catherine heard something about apples. It's just all garbled." He gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked.

"Mai, those words are all in English. How did you understand them?" I smiled.

"Well, I am applying for the English course next semester. I've been doing some studying to get ready," I said with a smile. "What I didn't understand, I looked up. But, none of it makes sense to me."

"Maybe I can help," said John, looking at the words.

"What if it says 'you won't steal her' instead of 'you won't steal?'" I looked at him

"Okay, then, what about the second one?"

"Well, if he was referring to whoever 'her' is then he would probably start with 'she.'"

"Okay," I said, writing that down. "Then…what next?"

"Well," he said, taking the pad from me. "I would assume he says 'she is the…'"

"The what?" I whispered. Looking at the words. We both sat there, but we couldn't get the words to form any kind of coherent sentence, English or Japanese.

We left for dinner, hoping the others would meet us there. We got lucky because, when we entered, Naru, Lin, and Yasu were already there. Catherine sat at the end of the table. I took up the seat next to Naru. I watched as the kids began to come in, some giggling, some annoying another, all seemingly normal. Then, Sayuri walked in, her shoulders hunched. I watched her. As she passed Naru, she shot him a glance. Then, she did something that caught me off guard.

She straightened with a sniff, holding her nose in the air, and stalked to the end of the table.

That was odd.

"What did you do to Sayuri?" I asked, leaning towards Naru. He glanced at me.

"What?" he hissed.

"She looked like you had just refused to date her? What did you do?"

"Mai, you should stop sticking your nose in other people's business."

"You did!" I said. He looked at me. "Oh, don't lie, Naru. She asked you out didn't she? Didn't she?"

"Thank you for joining us for dinner," said Catherine and I broke off harassing Naru to listen unhappily. She began to eat and we all followed suit.

"Naru, did you?" I asked. He didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken.

"Oh, yeah, just ignore me. Jerk," I muttered as I put some food in my mouth.

"Mai, what are you on about?" asked Yasu. I smirked but when I glanced at Naru, I changed my mind about telling him.

After dinner, Naru, Yasu, and I walked back to the base while John and Lin went to go and check on the equipment. Suddenly, Sayuri shot out of a side door right in front of me. She caught sight of who she had cut off, turned, and slapped me right across the face. Suddenly, Naru's arm was pressed against the wall between me and Sayuri. He glared down at her.

"Sayuri!" I looked back to see Catherine and Andrew running up. They grabbed her and pulled her aside. Catherine told Andrew to do something in English that I didn't catch and then he pulled Sayuri away by her arm. Catherine turned as Naru shifted.

"I am so very sorry, Mai, I do not condone such behavior. "

"It's alright," I said, rubbing my cheek. Why is it always me who gets slapped?

"No, it's not," huffed Catherine. She strode past us angrily. I watched her in bewilderment.

"Mai, are you alright?" asked Yasu.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a smile. Naru was looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let's go," he said, walking off.

"Do you think that was caused by the spirit?" ask Yasu.

"No," said Naru. Okay, now I was really curious. What did Naru tell her that could have possibly gotten her so angry with me? Oh I _am _curious.

I waited until Yasu went to his room.

"Naru," I said. He sat down in a chair.

Oh don't even try and ignore me, bub. "Naru, what did you tell her?" He didn't answer and I put my hands down on the desk in front of him and leaned in inches from his face.

"Naru, I asked a question." He leaned back and I could tell his annoyance was rising.

"Tea, Mai."

"Oh, no, don't even…" I paused, my finger pointing in his face. Mai, don't give in! I wagged my finger a bit, lips pursed. He raised his eyebrows at me, his face as stoic as ever. I stood up angrily, nose in the air, and walked to the door.

"Oh, Naru," I said, turning. He looked at me over his shoulder. "You are such a JERK!" I yelled before running out. I didn't see his small smile.

That night, John and I took the first shift of watching the monitors. Yasu was to my left, doing research on the property.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any kind of deaths on the property," he said. I looked at the monitors. The toddler, Hinata, was tossing and turning in her bed.

"Hey guys," I said, looking at the others, "I'll be right back."

"Mai, do you want one of us to come?" asked John.

"No, I'm just going to go check on something," I said. I left.

The halls were spooky without the light they normally had. I quickly mounted the stairs, looking over my shoulder. As I reached the third floor, I heard a small scream coming from Hinata's room.

"Oh no," I said, running to the door. I threw it open and shivered. It was freezing. Hinata was in her bed screaming and above her… I gasped.

There was the hideous head above her, just as the others had described. Quickly I ran to the child and pulled her from her bed before running out.

"Mai, what's going on?" I met Andrew outside the door.

"The-the head," I gasped. He looked over my shoulder as other kids came out of their rooms. Chung Li reached out for the toddler as Hanato and Andrew grabbed the other kids and we all ran down stairs.

"Wait, where's Sayuri?" I asked. Andrew looked at me in confusion. I ran back up and to her room and banged on the door.

"Sayuri, Sayuri, are you in here?" I heard the door click and a very groggy Sayuri opened the door. Before she could ask any questions, I grabbed her and pulled her from the room.

We all returned to the dining hall. It wasn't too long before Naru and the other's showed up there.

"Mai." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "What is going on?" I looked him in the eye.

"I saw Hinata tossing in her bed and so I decided to check on her. When I got up there, I heard her scream." I paused and ran my hand across my mouth. "Naru, that face was horrible. At just the mention of it, they all ran out. I gotta say, I felt their panic." He looked at my face. "Naru, it wasn't just the fear of the face. It's like the face brought panic with it." He held my gaze for as long as I could stand it before having to look away. I looked out across the dining room as I saw Catherine holding the little ones. I noticed more than one set of eyes, including Sayuri, sneaking glances at us. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back up at Naru. He, however, wasn't looking at me.

Why is he touching my shoulder so gently?

"Lin, take Mai back to the base," he said. He looked back at me as he gently guided me towards Lin who put his arm across my back and, a little more forcefully, pushed me from the room.

No I was more than curious—I was confused.

* * *

Okay, so, I meant to make the English better but oh well. Sorry if it confused you guys. Other than that, this chapter seemed to fulfill my purposes.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	57. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Stories**

**

* * *

  
**

November

Day 3

The guys were all out, checking readings and what not. I was, once again, left in the base. But, I guess this gives me time to work on my project.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Catherine entering. I stood.

"Can I help you?"

"Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?" I nodded confused.

We made our way out onto the grounds and began to walk around towards the trees.

"You know, I really think its great what you are doing for the kids," I said. She smiled at me.

"I am—sorry," she said heavily, "for Sayuri attacking you as she did last night."

"It's not a big deal, really, it isn't. From what I've heard she's had a really tuff time."

"Most of these kids have. Sayuri spent about a month on the streets after her parents died, going through several bad relationships with boys. The government picked her up and brought her here in hopes that I could do something for her. You can tell she is just so lost. She only goes through the motions of the routine rather than trying to adhere herself to it. The other kids alienate her because she acts different than they do. She's the only one that I haven't raised since they were young. I explained it to Chung Li and Andrew and Hanato, but the younger ones just don't seem to understand. It doesn't help that she won't let anyone in. She's lost so many people, had so many leave her; I just have worked so hard to show her that she can count on me. That I'm not going to leave her. I feel like everyone needs someone they can turn to when they are confused or unsure."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. We entered the forest.

"What about the others?"

"Well, a lot of their mothers were single and died in child birth. Henry's mother drank all through her pregnancy and Henry was born with fetal alcohol syndrome. When his mother found out, she refused to keep him. Wouldn't even name him."

"How horrible."

"Chung Li was born to a woman in China who was abused by her husband. Her mother heard of me and gave me a call the moment she learned she was pregnant. I made an agreement with her and then had her moved from the home for the remainder of her pregnancy for Chung Li's sake and Hinata's parents died in a car crash a year ago."

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yes, tragedies are all around us. Do you have any leads on the case?"

"Well, our camera's caught the image of the man so now we are just trying to see if we can match his image. Unfortunately, it seemed I cut him off before he could say anything so we still don't know what he might have been saying." She nodded.

"I noticed you were reading a book this morning at breakfast."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you," I said quickly.

"No, of course not, I merely brought it up because I noticed it was a Japanese to English translation book. I think it's great when young people study other languages. I require my kids to learn three languages minimal, Japanese, English, and then another of their choice."

"Wow," I said, "Yeah, I'm starting my English lessons next semester at school." I smiled and she returned it. She paused and I looked out…across the beach.

"Wow..." I said. The crystal blue of the sea splashed against the white beaches. Sunlight streamed down between small spots in the over cast, cloudy skies.

"My father first brought me to Okinawa when I was five. Back then, there was a little cabin here. Every day we would walk down to the beach to sit and talk. I do miss those days." I looked at her nostalgic eyes. I could relate.

That evening, after dinner, I left the base to go and make Naru tea. In the kitchens, I caught sight of Sayuri leaning against the counter. I averted my eyes quickly and made myself busy with the tea.

"Hey, you," I heard from behind me, but I pretended like I hadn't.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you." I saw her lean against the counter next to me from the corner of my eye and then I felt her poke my shoulder. I looked at her.

"You're Mai, right?" I nodded.

"And you're Sayuri."

"I know who I am," she snapped.

"Did I do something to you?" I asked. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her face.

"Listen you—"but she paused. The air in the kitchen had turned icy and fear rose up through my body. Sayuri let me go and turned to look at the kitchen.

"Sayuri," I whispered, surprised to see my breath. "Stay calm, okay."

"Ho—how can I st-stay calm?" she breathed. I looked at her stiff posture and reached out for her hand. She looked at me. "I'm here, Sayuri, so don't worry." I felt as if my comfort was lacking much, seeing how I was terrified as well, but she inched closer to me.

Slowly, we began to inch towards the door. Suddenly, Sayuri shrieked and then the next thing I knew, she was being dragged across the ground. I grabbed the counter seconds before feeling the jerk of Sayuri holding my hand.

"MAI!" screamed Sayuri.

"Help! Somebody!" I yelled. I reached up with my free hand and began the nine cuts, aiming it beyond where Sayuri's leg was. Immediately, there was slack and I bent to pull her up. We fled the kitchen just as Naru and everyone else came sprinting down the hall.

"Sayuri, Mai!" I turned to see Andrew, Hanato, and Catherine running towards us. Sayuri collapsed to her knees, hysterical tears falling from her eyes, pulling me down along with her. I held her in my arms, not sure if it was her shaking or me.

Andrew knelt next to us, but Sayuri refused to release me.

"What happened?" asked John, shocked as everyone else was.

"S-something grabbed her," I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. "The temperature dropped and then something grabbed her. Naru, it was him." He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"It-it w-wa-was so h-horrible!" sobbed Sayuri.

"Sayuri," I said gently. "Calm down, it's okay now. You're safe." She refused to calm down.

"Sayuri," I said, trying to pull away. She began to shriek. I was so startled.

"NO!" she screamed. I brought my hand up and slapped her right across the cheek. I watched fearfully as she swayed and then looked at me, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered. She left my arms and Andrew helped her up and away.

"Hold on," I said. I ran to her and clasped her hand, "consider us even. You know, for the slap earlier." She looked at me for a bit then let out a small smile. After they left, Naru stepped forward.

"What happened?" I explained the whole thing to him. Immediately he grabbed his chin and went deep into thought.

"It seems the entity is growing stronger," he said.

_You won't steal her…_

I froze. The others didn't react to the voice.

_You won't steal her. She…apple…._

I collapsed to my knees, my breath heightening.

"Mai!" cried John, but Naru held up his hand, stopping him from approaching me. He knelt to my level and grabbed my arms.

"Mai, what is it?" he asked, calm but stern.

"Him…" I whispered.

"What is he saying?" He seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Mai!"

I was standing in the dining room. Then the image changed and all I could see was a woman. She didn't move, but sat there, looking into the distance. Then the image shifted again and I was crying, overcome with grief. It faded to darkness.

"Mai." I opened my eyes. Naru was smiling above me. Other than him, there was only darkness.

"Naru, I…"

"Ssh, go back to sleep," he said. I did as he said almost immediately.

"Mai." This time my eyes flew open. Naru was right in front of my face. I blinked and he moved away so I could sit up.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Um, Naru, she just woke up. Maybe we should give her some sp—"

"It wasn't clear. I was in the dining room, then there was this woman, and then I was crying."

"What did the woman do?" he asked.

"Nothing, she just sat there. Never even blinked." Naru stood, deep in thought again.

"Get some sleep," he said, before leaving. I realized I was in my bed. Everyone but John left.

"Naru asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case," said John with a smile that I returned before closing my eyes and returning to my sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it. Ima grab a cup of Joe and hopefully get the next chapter done before 5 a.m. (it's practically three right now so don't worry if you are in a different time zone from me ;)...)

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	58. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Picture

* * *

**

November

Day 4

I was setting up a camera in the kitchen.

"How's that, Lin?" I asked over the radio.

"Move it down a little." I did. "That's good." I tightened the screw on the camera.

Catherine had kept all the older kids at home, hoping to let them get some rest after last night.

"Mai." I turned to see Sayuri standing there. I smiled at her. She hesitantly walked in, looking around the room in fear. I smiled.

"Don't worry, just cause you have an experience in a room doesn't mean every time you walk in it you will." She seemed a little more reassured.

"I wanted to apologize," she said. I looked at her. "I really had no reason to be so mean to you."

"Really, don't worry about it." She didn't seem happy with it.

"I was just so jealous. I mean, you're so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend." I dropped the microphone.

"Mai, stop dropping microphones, it's loud on the other end."

"Sorry Lin," I said into the radio. I turned to Sayuri. "What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend, Mr. Shibuya?" she said as if it were obvious. I laughed.

"Oh, no, absolutely not. If you thought that's why I shot you that jealous look you are so off base. Naru and I are _not_ dating."

"That's not why I thought it. So wait, are you telling me you two aren't together?" I nodded.

"Wait, then why did you get jealous of me?" I asked.

"I saw the way he looked at you. Hottest guy I had seen since I moved here and he's infatuated with his assistant."

"Oh, you have it so wrong," I said, laughing at the hilarity.

"You don't see it," she said, eyes wide. "Oh girl, you have no idea. That guy is head over hills for you. Girl he is so far gone he can't even see the path back."

"I'm sorry Sayuri, I wish it were so, but it isn't."

"Wait, HOLD THE FLOW! You like him too? Girl, just walk right up and plant him a big one on the lips. Guarantee ya, he won't be able to get enough."

I giggled. "Okay, so he's completely dreamy and everything, but you've got the wrong idea about him. He's sarcastic and narcissistic. He can't take being wrong and he totally does not have a thing for me."

"I'll agree, he is totally dreamy." She smacked her lips and we both went into a fit of giggles.

"So, how did you get involved with this?" she asked.

"Well, he was investigating an old school building next to mine. I went in, curious, and I saw his camera. Lin tried to stop me from touching it but a shelf fell and broke the camera and hurt Lin. Naru had me replace him and then offered me a job when the case ended."

"Whoa," she said. "So your parents don't care at all?" My eyes softened.

"My parents aren't around anymore." She looked shocked.

"Wait, you're an orphan as well?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels."

"I know you do." She gave me a smile which I returned.

Looks like I found a friend…

"Mai, stop dawdling. Go up to the attic and do a temperature reading." I rolled my eyes and Sayuri giggled.

"Right away Naru," I said dully.

"I see what you mean. He is pretty bad." We both laughed.

"Uh, where is the attic?"

"I'll show you, but I won't go up there. I've been afraid of attics since I was little," she said. I nodded.

The attic was dark and dusty. Crates held items I probably couldn't even imagine. I walked around, trying to find a place there wasn't a chill breeze from outside before taking the readings.

"14 degrees Celsius," I said into the radio. I shivered and pulled my sweater tighter around me.

"Okay, come back," said Naru. I turned and froze.

"Naru…I found the girl" I said into the radio.

"What?" he asked.

"The girl! The girl from my dream. Exactly as I saw her."

"Stay where you are." I pulled my sweater tighter around me. Easier said than done.

It, fortunately, was not long before Naru and Lin came into my view. They walked over to me and I pointed at a picture above my head.

"That explains why she didn't move," said Naru. "Lin, take the painting down to the base. Mai, find Catherine." I left, happy to be warm.

Back at base, we all sat in various chairs. Naru looked at Catherine who eyed the painting.

"You think this is involved?"

"I'm positive," I said, answering instead of Naru. She looked at me.

"Ms. Arnolds, do you remember who gave this to you?" asked Naru.

"No, it was sent to me anonymously. We receive a lot of gifts in that manner. And, before you ask, no, there was no return address."

"Mai, in your dream, did you see anything about the previous owner of this painting?" he asked. I shook my head.

"So, do you think the ghost is attached to the painting?" asked Yasu.

"It's too early to be sure. It could be that, since it was closest to the kids' rooms, it targeted them. Perhaps, if the painting is closer to us, it will take it out on us instead." I eyed Naru with unsure disdain.

Okay, I didn't want it bugging the kids, but I still would rather just burn it.

Catherine looked as unsure as I was, but conceded.

That night, I, unhappily, looked at the picture in the corner of my room. Okay, I understand him wanting to know whether or not the head appeared to the person closest to the painting, but, did I really have to be the guinea pig.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. The room temperature began to drop.

Oh no…

I felt the hair on my arms stand on end and panic seeped throughout my bones. Slowly, I rolled over and looked right into the horrible face.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I really wished Naru would walk in and check on me.

"_You won't steal her. She is the apple…"_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Please, Naru, somebody, help me!

The head slowly disappeared and I felt as if someone had released. I jumped from my bed and ran into the other room. Lin, who was the only one watching the monitors, caught sight of me and jumped up.

"I saw him," I said breathlessly. I put my hands over my face and sank into a chair. I heard a door open and hushed voices before four sets of feet walked towards me.

"Mai?" asked John's voice. I refused to look up.

"Mai, did you see the man?" asked Naru's voice. I nodded. Slowly, I regained my composure. I looked at John.

"He said, 'she is the apple…' That's all I could hear," I told him; obviously indicating he should add it to the sentence.

"Father Brown, can you take the picture into your room?" asked Naru.

"Yeah, of course," said John.

"I'm going t-to go make s-some t-t-tea." I said, leaving before any of them could object. I practically ran to the kitchen and flicked on the lights. I busied myself with the tea, focusing on my process rather than that face.

"Are you alright?" I didn't have to look up to know who that voice that made me jump belonged to.

"I'm fine," I said, but my voice shook, betraying me. As I waited on the water to boil, I stared at the wall. He sighed and walked to my side, leaning against the stove.

"I'm sorry," he said. I blinked, shock causing me to forget the face for a moment. Did he just apologize?

"For what?" I asked.

"I've been relying on your abilities a lot recently but it's caused you to suffer a considerable amount more." I was so shocked. Even though he was stoic as ever, he was still apologizing. And it seemed like it might be for more than just tonight.

"Naru, really, there's nothing to apologize for. How could you know those spirits would attack me?"

"Idiot," he said. I glared at him.

"Ms. Hara already explained it to you. Your kindness attracts spirits abnormally. Or are you to slow to remember things like that?"

"You know what Naru? I don't get it. You come in here for what reason? To pick a fight with me or to comfort me?"

"Who's picking a fight?" he asked dully. I chewed my tongue. Oh the words I longed to throw at him right at this moment. The kettle hissed and I reached for it, but Naru's hand got there first. He lifted it and began to pour it into the strainer.

"Go back to bed," he said sternly.

Mai, calling him that will get you fired.

I huffed and left the room, muttering under my breath.

I didn't see him smirk into his cup.

* * *

Okay, so I am three hours over the time that I sat myself in. I got caught up in watching terminator.

Mai: *rolls eyes*

Me: What? So I'm a sucker for Arnie films. Plus that movie is sad.

Mai: *leaves the room*

Me: *shrugs and sips coffee* It is…

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	59. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Importance**

* * *

November

Day 5

I was still very annoyed with Naru. John, too, had had the stupid ghost appear to him. I was sitting in base, working on my homework, when the door opened.

"Pouting are we?" I looked up to see a smirking Sayuri poking her head in the door. She came in and plopped right down in a seat right in front of the desk I was using. I chose not to respond.

"Whatchya doing?" I glanced up at her.

"Homework." She laughed.

"You're such a nerd," she said, taking my pencil and spinning it in her fingers.

"Am not," I hissed. I reached out for the pencil but she moved it out of my reach.

"Are too. You get to skip school and you still do the work." I looked at her.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" She leaned over and prodded my forehead.

"It's Saturday you dork." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking up the notebook. "Are you trying to figure out what the old guy says?"

"Yeah, it seems that he can't say it clearly enough for one of us to hear all of it," I said, looking for another pencil.

"Really? I heard it all?" she said. I stood up.

"You did?!? Well…what did he say?"

"Whoa, chill," she looked at me. "He said, 'You won't steal her. She is the apple of my eye.'"

"How does that make sense?" I asked. "'I' doesn't fit there. It doesn't work."

She opened her eyes wide and said, "In English, eye—"she pointed to her eye "—and 'I'—"she pointed to herself "—sound the same."

"Okay, I'm not five, Sayuri," I growled. She giggled.

"But what does 'apple of my eye' mean?"

"It's an English nuance. According to Ms. Catherine it refers to someone precious," she said. I turned to look at the picture of the woman. Was she someone precious to him?

I picked up the radio.

"Hey, Naru, I know what the old guy is saying?" I said, reminding myself I was supposed to still be upset with him.

"Bring it to me."

"Will do, if you could be so kind as to tell me where you are," I said, annoyed.

"Mai, look at the monitors. We do have cameras." I rolled my eyes but then turned red as I met his eyes on the screen. I stood and stalked off, Sayuri trying not to laugh as she followed me.

"He is so into you?" she giggled.

"Can it, Sayuri," I growled as I stormed towards the kitchen.

"Ooo, someone's in a bad mood," she teased. "Bet he likes your feistiness." I ignored her as I rounded the last corner and entered the kitchen. I marched right up to him as he held out his hand for the notepad without looking at me and dropped it on the ground before spinning on my heel and walking back out. Sayuri stood in the door way, watching with amusement.

"Oh, he does like it," she said. I blushed furiously as I grabbed her arm and dragged her away to the hallway.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Sayuri" I growled.

"You're clairvoyant right? You kill me, I'll come back and bug from the afterlife," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"Come on, Mai, he was totally watching you swagger out of that kitchen, how can you not think he likes you?"

"I do not swagger," I hissed. "And you don't know him like I do. He's a complete narcissist that likes jerking me around, okay? He has no respect for me." I paused, realizing my own words broke my heart.

"Are you crying?" asked Sayuri.

"No," I said, but my voice cracked and she spun me around.

"Oh, baby girl, don't get so upset." I wiped away the traitor tears.

"I'm not upset, I'm frustrated. It just seems my anger is sometimes hotwired to my tear ducts." She smiled.

"You know, I'm younger but I feel like an older sister right now." I rolled my eyes and she pushed me back into wall playfully.

"Perk up, Mai, you're upset over something that doesn't exist." Before I could reply, we heard a scream.

"Ms. Catherine," said Sayuri, her face paling. We ran towards the source of the sound.

In the grand entrance hall we found her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sayuri, call an ambulance," I yelled, running to Catherine's side just as Andrew appeared at the top of the steps, accompanied by Chung Li and Hanato.

"Mom!" yelled Andrew, running down.

"What happened?" asked Hanato.

"I don't know. I think she fell."

"The ambulance is on the way," yelled Sayuri, running back in.

"Back up," commanded the butler. All of us moved away as Naru and the rest entered. We heard the sirens from outside and a maid ran to meet the paramedics. We watched them carry her off, Yasu riding with her on the way. Andrew turned to us.

"Hanato and I are going to go to the hospital. Chung Li, take care of everyone else." She nodded and they embraced before the two of them and the butler ran out the door. I turned to where Naru was and walked purposely towards him. As I passed, I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him to the hall. Thank goodness the others had the sense to follow.

"We need to burn the painting, Naru; this is getting dangerous."

"Mai, we can't just burn the painting. The attached spirit would then be without the object of its obsession. It would lash out violently," said Naru; his bored attitude was starting to get to me.

"And what do you call pushing Catherine down the stairs?" I growled.

"We have no proof Catherine did not just fall."

"Then, I think we should call the others, exorcise the spirits, get this over with…"

"Mai…"

"DO SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST STAND HERE STUDYING THEM LIKE LAB RATS!" I yelled. Everyone was silent; the only thing audible was my heavy breathing. I glared into his apathetic eyes.

"These are people, Naru. This thing is affecting the only thing those kids have in this world." He didn't seem to have a reply. He side stepped and walked off. I took two deep breaths before turning around.

"Don't walk away!" I said, my voice breaking and wavering out of control. John put his hands on my shoulders as Naru stopped.

"Mai, calm down," he said.

"But John..."

"Mai, we can't do anything until we know more about the spirit." I put my hands over my face and sat down on a bench in the hall, my sobs spilling over.

"Mai," whispered John.

"I'm just so tired of feeling like I'm not doing anything. I didn't help on the last case either," I said.

"Mai, you are absolutely absurd," said Naru. I looked at him from between my hands. "You have helped—more than you know—so stop discrediting yourself." He walked away, leaving me too stunned for tears.

* * *

Okay, I don't know how many more chapters I can get out before I have to go back home, but I am an optimist.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	60. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7- Daughter**

**

* * *

**

There was someone crying. Who was that?

"Hello?"

Their sobs didn't abate, but all I could see was darkness. I blinked.

"Whoa!" I was in the base. In front of the picture was the man.

He was sobbing something in English that I didn't understand.

"Um, excuse me?" I said. As usual, he didn't respond.

"Mai," I turned to see Naru walking up. He looked at the sobbing man.

"What is he saying?" I asked, not sure how he would possibly know.

"My poor, dearest child," he began. I looked at him. "They took you from me. Oh my dearest Sara. I miss you my daughter. I love you."

"His daughter," I whispered.

"It appears that way," said Naru. I looked down.

"I'm dreaming right now," I whispered. He looked at me. "I need to wake up so I can tell the others."

He smiled.

"Can I do that?" I asked.

"These are your dreams. You have control. I'm merely your guide." I looked him in the eyes. He wasn't Naru, so why did he look like him.

"I need to wake up. I have to tell them."

"Close your eyes." I did as he said. I felt his hands on my face, his thumbs gently pressing on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the base. I stretched and stood quickly, glancing at the monitors to locate Naru. He was currently in Catherine's room.

I hurried out of the base. We, however, ended up meeting on the stairs.

"Naru!" I said, somewhat breathless. "Naru, the girl in the painting is Sara. It was the man's daughter. He lost her somehow." He looked at me.

"I had a dream. He was crying in front of the picture. He said she was his daughter and he called her Sara." Naru thought about it for a bit as we walked.

The moment we entered base, Lin, who had been silent this whole time, went straight to his computer and began typing. Naru picked up his black book and began riffling through papers. I sat there, not sure what to do with myself. Deciding to get out of their way, I stood.

"I'm going to go make tea, okay?" I looked between the two of them but neither acknowledged my offer.

"O-okay," I said, leaving.

I slowly made my way along the hallways towards the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo," said Sayuri, bounding up beside me. I smiled. "What happened, I thought you were angry with Mr. Narcissist."

"I was," I said, with a smile.

"Ooo, girl, you got a little skip in your step. Did he ask ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I already told you, he's not interested in me." This time _she_ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have you heard anything about Catherine?" I asked.

"Chung Li says that she woke up and is doing okay, but the doctors are worried about her having a concussion so they are keeping her a couple of nights.

"So she has one or they aren't sure if she has one or not?"

"No, she has one. They just want to monitor her."

We reached the kitchen and I quickly made the tea. When we returned to base, I was surprised to see John and Naru bending over a picture.

I took Lin his tea as Sayuri handed John some.

"Here Naru." He took the tea from me and I looked at the photo he had been examining.

"That's him!" I exclaimed. In the picture was Sara and around her shoulders was the arm of the man we had all seen. Her father.

"His name was Allan Jay Parks. His daughter, Sara Leean Parks, died of pneumonia at the age of twenty. Allan killed himself in a house fire. The only thing they found was this picture of his daughter in his truck."

"Wow," I muttered. Naru seemed to catch the tone of my mood.

"What is it?"

"I just find it weird. You know…in this house full of children who have lost their parents, you have a parent who lost his child."

"How is that odd?" asked Sayuri. I looked at her."It just is."

"Allan may see Catherine as a threat," said Naru. We all gave him confused looks. "Catherine takes in children. Allan may have thought that Catherine was taking them away from their parents so, of course, he would fought to protect his daughter."

I looked down. Poor guy. "But, if his daughter died first and he knows she is dead, then why would he fear such a thing."

"I haven't an answer for that, Mai." He turned to John. "Can you be ready in thirty minutes?"

"Wait, are you going to exorcise him?" I asked. Naru cocked an eyebrow.

"That is normal procedure."

"Oh," I whispered. That just didn't seem to go over well with me. I just couldn't stop thinking of what Masako had told me exorcisms did.

* * *

Okay, a short chapter, but the next one is the last. I don't know how frequently I can update from now on. I will keep working though. I already have my idea for the next case.

Okay, so, you guys seem really anxious about the NaruxMai relationship. Well, I want to take a vote of what you guys think I should do. Keep in mind, I am unbiased to any decision and every chapter of that decision will be of equal quality. Lol so here are the options.

A-- Have Haunting Life end with Naru and Mai coming together.

B-- Continue Haunting Life even after Naru and Mai come together.

C-- Continue Haunting Life indefinitely until such a time that A or B is a better option because I don't want them to get together any time soon.

Okay, curious to see how it works out. If your vote aint cast, you won't have any right to complain about where the story goes ;) (by the way, for those who want to wait a little bit but not long, A or B will be okay because I don't intend for it to be immediate.)

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	61. Haunting Life :8: Apple of My Eye 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8- Lonely**

* * *

I gently rocked the infant currently in my arms. I glance around at the other kids crammed into the dining room. That, of course, had not been my idea. Five minutes ago, my conversation had been about like this:

I watched as Naru placed the painting on the steps. He turned back to me and Sayuri.

"Mai, take all of Ms. Arnolds' children and wait in the dining room until I give the all clear." Sayuri made to leave but I was taken aback.

"What? No! I am not going to go off while you guys do the exorcism. I'm not the target of this ghost." Naru sighed and closed his eyes, annoyed.

"Mai, come on," whispered Sayuri, tugging on my arm. I pulled it out of her grasp and she rolled her eyes and muttered, "So stubborn, might as well call her Mai the mule."

I glared at Naru.

"Don't argue," he said.

"I am arguing." He gave me a calculating look. "Stop treating me like I need protecting."

"If you haven't noticed, on the past few cases you have been the _main_ person in need of protection," he said dully. Oh, that got my hackles standing on end. I opened my mouth to speak, but he turned his back on me and cut me off.

"It's not merely for your protection. Someone needs to be there in case they are attacked."

I stopped, taken off guard. He was…trusting me to protect someone? That is a change.

"Oh," I muttered. Sayuri giggled from behind me and pulled me out of the room.

So, that's how I ended up here, rocking the infant while Chung Li read to the others. I stared at the radio sitting on the table. I kept waiting for Naru or Lin to speak to me. I had half a mind to radio them and ask for an update, but I feared the reprimand that would be given. It was for emergencies only.

But, a check up wouldn't be unwarranted. Surely Naru would know I'm worried.

No Mai! Emergencies mean emergencies, not check-ins.

But, maybe, if I said I was having a panic attack because I didn't know…

No! You're not _that_ wimpy. Get it together, Mai, you're an investigator too. You should be able to handle these things.

I shook my head resolutely.

"Looks like you're trying to shake the color out of your hair," laughed Sayuri.

"Nope, just a thought," I said cheerily.

"Did it work?"

"Not really." She laughed at my disgruntled glare directed towards the radio.

There was suddenly a shriek and I turned to see the toddler, Hinata, floating in the air. Then, the head appeared. It began yelling in English. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but everyone around me was scrambling away except for Sayuri, who clung to my arm painfully, and Chung Li, who was torn between flight and saving Hinata.

"Put her down!" I yelled. I turned to Chung Li.

"Can you translate for me?" She nodded.

"Put her down!" I repeated. Chung Li's voice, as she said it in English, shook badly.

I held out my hand and aimed for the head.

"Rin, Hyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" I yelled. The face screamed in agony and Hinata fell as Chung Li ran to catch her.

"Take the others and go to the kitchen," I said, performing the nine cuts again. Chung Li did so.

"Sayuri, go!" I said. She looked at me before running after the others. I was alone.

Okay, this was an emergency!

I snagged the radio as a chair hurtled in my direction. I dove under the table with a squeak.

"Naru! Naru! He's in here and he's mad!" I said, realizing the understatement as the table shifted as if he were trying to move it from over me. I cried out and performed the nine cuts again. He yelled and then vanished. Slowly, I crawled out from beneath the table, gasping for air. I sat against the wall exhaustedly.

The door banged open and Naru then Lin ran in. They seemed shocked to not find him and they looked at me, leaning weakly against the wall.

"What happened? Where is he?" I swallowed.

"I don't know. I guess third times the charm. He just disappeared."

Naru looked at me for a second with an unrecognizable look in his eye before turning to leave.

"Lin, stay with Mai and the others."

"I'm fine," I said, standing and swaying slightly before catching myself on the table. Okay, maybe I over did it, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Besides, I don't think he will come back. He's most worried about protecting his daughter. He thought that we would stop attacking her to protect the children." It was a stretch but I didn't want Naru to think I wasn't capable of handling spirits on my own.

"Naru, we need to get back to John," said Lin. Naru, for a moment, looked torn and that surprised me.

"Go," I said, "I'm fine." They left and I collapsed on the ground and groaned.

"Mai!" shrieked Sayuri's voice. Two seconds later, she was at my side. I sat up quickly, causing my head to spin.

"I'm fine," I muttered. She gave me a worried look. The little boy named Henry brought me a glass of water and that's when, to my chagrin, I realized that every one of the children were looking at me. I stood up and, once again, felt dizzy.

"Whoa there, don't go jumping around Mai," said Sayuri, directing me into a chair. We all sat close, none talking. Now I wasn't the only one contemplating asking for an update.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. It was instantly easier to breath, as if a weight we only had just noticed was taken off our chests, and the room seemed lighter and happier.

"We're done," said Lin's voice. Sayuri turned to me and we both beamed.

November

Day 7

The ocean waves smacked into the shore line. I sat, nestled in the sand with my jacket around my shoulders, the wind blowing my hair.

We had decided to stay until Catherine was out of the hospital. She returned today and we would be getting ready to leave soon.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Sayuri looking at me.

"I thought I might find you here." She came to stand next to me. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Really, that's a surprise," I joked. She shoved me with her foot.

"I was thinking I could come back and live with you." She beamed and, for a moment, the idea excited me, but then reason came into play.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Aw, come on! I talked to Catherine and she said she would pay for my ride back. You said your school pays for tuitions of kids who can't. I could get a job and help pay for rent and food and…"

"Sayuri, it's not about the money," I said. She gave me a funny look and I sighed, looking out across the ocean.

"Sayuri, you have so much here. You have a loving home. You have siblings, for better or worst, who look out for you. You have a mom—there's none of that at my place."

"But, you would be there." She looked at me sadly.

"It's not the same. Sayuri, do you remember what it felt like when you were living on the streets? With no one there to listen to your problems or look out for you?" She looked at her feet.

"You're lucky. Everyone needs someone to listen to them. You have Catherine." She shifted.

"I know, but, you're going and I'll never see you again." I laughed and pulled out a sheet of paper. She looked at me curiously.

"My number. Call me anytime and do it often. And I'll save up and see about buying a ticket here on a vacation." Her eyes shone as she threw her arms around me.

"I'm going to go and tell Ms. Catherine I'm staying," she said after an awkward pause. I watched her skip off, the feeling rather bitter sweet.

Then we were packed and everyone was waving good bye. The plane ride was annoying, seeing how I had unfortunately taken the seat next to Naru without thinking.

As soon as we were back, Naru allowed us to go home and get unpacked.

I entered my dark little apartment and flicked on the lights, looking around with a bad taste in my mouth at the emptiness. My eye caught sight of the picture of my mother and father and I felt a knot in my throat.

I quickly walked to the kitchen, catching sight of the flashing answering machine.

"MAI!!!! I, sure hope you gave me the right number you dork. If you didn't, I'm going to hunt you down like a dog!" I smiled, deciding to call her tomorrow. I looked at the next message.

"Hey Mai, its Mrs. Akemi. I just noticed you weren't at school today. The school said you were at work and would be for a while. Let me know if you need anything. Bye." I looked at the answering machine for several moments before I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi Mrs. Akemi, its Mai. I was just wondering if you could talk for a bit……well, it's just really quiet here is all…yeah, I finished my project…"

* * *

I have had a lot of votes and I am sooo excited to see the outcome. I'm going to to leave it up for a bit so everyone gets a chance to vote. Please don't vote twice. You'll confuse me. Once again, the options are:

A-- Have Haunting Life end with Naru and Mai coming together.

B-- Continue Haunting Life even after Naru and Mai come together.

C-- Continue Haunting Life indefinitely until such a time that A or B is a better option because I don't want them to get together any time soon.

Next Case: Oh, Naru, you really should have taken this case! This woman needs our help! Oh, fine! I'll just do it myself. Wait, why did I ask her for help? More importantly, why is she helping? Next time: Surprise Inside.

Update soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	62. Haunting Life :9: Surprise Inside 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Surprise Inside**

**Chapter 1-** **My Decision**

* * *

December 9

Day 1

I was nearly falling asleep at the desk. It had been so slow for the past two weeks. As I was just beginning to concede to my slumber, the door opened and I looked up to see a nervous woman standing in the entrance.

I stood and she looked at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is Mr. Shibuya in?"

"Uh, yes, come in. Can I get you anything?" She shook her head so I went and knocked on Naru's door.

"Naru! Customer!" I called through the wood. I walked immediately away to make his tea before he could tell me to tell the woman to go home.

When I returned the woman was already into her story.

"So, you see, everyday when I get home, the house is destroyed. Pictures broken, tables toppled, and my poor little Kimi in a corner crying." I felt pity. Surely Naru would help this woman.

"Please, my daughter and I are terrified. We need your help." Naru stood.

"Tell your daughter to stop messing your house up and perhaps, if that doesn't work, try some discipline." I could not believe my ears.

"It's not Kimi! It's a ghost. I sware!"

"Naru, you can't just dismiss her!" He didn't give us a second look, causing my anger to rise.

"Mai, show Ms. Hiroshimo to the door." The woman and I stared at him in disbelief as he closed his door. I heard a sniff and looked to my side at the woman.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she wailed.

Oooo, that Naru. I'll get him for that. This woman didn't deserve that. Plus she has a daughter. How could he be so cruel?

She turned to me.

"Please, you must help! I don't know what to do anymore," she begged, grabbing hold of my hands. I was instantly uncomfortable. But I couldn't ignore the look she was giving me.

"Let me talk to him," I sighed. Of course I would be given the choice between the devil and the deep blue sea. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Naru, I really think we should help her." He looked at me and I nearly lost my nerve. It was quite obvious I was bothering him.

"Mai, I have already made my decision."

"I know, but, I don't think she's lying," I said, quickly.

"Neither do I. I think her daughter is." I backtracked.

"Well, I don't think her daughter is lying either."

"Mai, the answer is no. I will not take a case where there is no paranormal activity involved. Make some tea." I knew that, since he already had a steaming hot cup of tea on his desk, that he was merely trying to get rid of me. However, it was clear he would argue it no further. I slowly left the office, thinking. Then, I had a genius plan.

Ms. Hiroshimo ran up to me.

"Well?" I smiled, trying to keep the mischievousness out of my face.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Shibuya is unavailable, but, he has given me the go ahead to investigate." I smiled and she looked shocked

"Really?" she cried. I nodded, hoping Naru hadn't heard her happy exclamation. I started leading her to the door.

"Yes, I and an associate of Shibuya Psychic Research will be arriving tomorrow around 8. Please have two rooms and a room for our base prepared if possible."

"Of course, of course, thank you so much!" I watched her leave, feeling very good about my plan.

It would be perfect. I would tell the school I was on a case with Naru and then stay until I had to leave for work. Now the only problem was figuring out who I should call.

My fingers had dialed the number without realizing it. I quickly considered hanging up, but, before I could do so, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Masako," I said awkwardly.

"Does Naru have a case?"

"Well…not exactly," I said.

"Then why are you calling me?" Why indeed, Mai? What the crap are you thinking? I explained to her the situation.

"Naru turned down the case. Why would I come?"

"Please, Masako, these people need help. It involves a little girl."

"Not in yo—"

"Just come out and see if you sense any spirits. Just for a little bit. What have you got to lose?" Why was I trying to convince her? Hang up Mai! She was silent and I wondered—hoped—if, perhaps, it had been _she_ who had hung up.

"Fine," she said curtly. Great, this would be fun. Please note the sarcasm.

"Um, one more thing, do you have any equipment we can use?" I asked hesitantly.

"Can you not get your own?" she growled.

"Well, Naru said no to the case and Lin won't let me borrow this equipment to save my life, much less to do a case, so…"

"I'll see what I can find," she said, disgruntled.

"Great!" I told her the address and the time she should be there before hanging up and laying my head on the desk.

That's it, I'm insane. Completely loony! Oh, I have headache.

December 10

Day 2

I showed up at the house around the same time Masako did. However, I, who had taken the subway, felt sick when I saw her pull up in her limo and the two men in the front get out. One opened her door while the other began unloading boxes of what I could only assume was equipment. Man was she spoiled.

I smiled at her. She didn't even pretend to be happy about this. I told her the client's name, Hiroshimo Kimiko, and we both stepped up to the front door and rang the door bell. The door was flung open and I looked down to find a little girl beaming up at us.

"MOMMY!!! The ghost people are here," she yelled over her shoulder. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. Kimiko ran to the door, looking frazzled.

"Hi, Mai! It's absolutely awesome to see you again." I smiled.

"Kimiko, this is Hara Masako. She's a well known Psychic here to help with this case." Kimiko looked at Masako with stunned eyes.

"It is so nice to meet you!" she said, bowing low. "Thank you so much for taking the time to come to my house." Masako put on a courteous smile.

"It's not a problem." She shot me an angry glance to let me know she was lying. We entered, Kimi showing Masako's people where to put the stuff. We walked into the living room and I gasped. Everything was overturned except the couch. Kimiko quickly flipped the chairs over and offered us a seat.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked. She thought for a bit.

"Um, for the past month. Glass breaking, small fires, and flipped furniture, just some really creepy stuff."

"Have you had any experiences?" I asked, trying to remember the line of questions used by Naru.

"No, not myself. Mainly Kimi—would you like something to eat? You two must be starving." I opened my mouth to accept but Masako cut across me.

"No, thank you, we already ate. We really need to set up." Kimiko seemed startled but recovered and nodded. Masako gave me a pointed look and headed for the stairs with me following in her wake.

"What was that about?" I asked. I was very hungry.

"I thought you would like to know that I do sense a spirit," she said, rolling her eyes at me.

"You do!?!" She nodded.

"Yes, it's a woman. That's all I can tell. She won't speak with me." I looked down, thinking as we entered the room that was to be our base. I examined the equipment.

"Two monitors," I muttered.

"And two cameras and three audio recorders. No temperature gauges so I guess you get to learn to feel the air." Ignoring her bad temper, I pulled the crumbled sheet of paper from my pocket and reviewed it.

"According to Naru's notes, the main places they have activity is the living room and kitchen so the cameras should go there. And I guess an audio recorder should go with them and then we can put one in Kimi's room so we can monitor her somewhat."

"You stole Naru's notes?" she said, appalled. I shrugged.

"He threw them away. Not like he needs them anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you went dumpster diving. How disgusting. How Naru could even stand to be near such an uncouth little girl surprises me."

"Listen you," I growled, but I froze as there was a scream from downstairs. Masako and I ran out the door to the source and found Kimiko holding a sobbing Kimi.

"I saw it!" declared Kimiko. "I saw it happen! The bookshelf—it just fell. It nearly hit her." She indicated Kimi. Masako and I looked over and saw, sure enough, an overturned bookshelf.

So Naru had been wrong.

After Masako and I calmed the others down and got them off to bed, we sat up the equipment before turning in ourselves.

That night, as I faded into dreams, I became restless.

"_More people! I was trying to get them out and now they bring more!?! This is my house!!! They will pay!"_

I sat up with a start and looked quickly around the empty room. Slowly, I lay back down, but that wasn't the end of the dreams.

* * *

Haha, I just had this idea and I think it's hilarious. Mai's sense of justice sure gets her some sticky situations. Anyway, this will be a short case.

The voting is still up, look to the previous two chapters for your options and please do not vote more than once.

Also, my PM is not activated so you can message me. I know a few of you have been asking for a while.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	63. Haunting Life :9: Surprise Inside 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2-**** Misako**

* * *

December

Day 3

I woke suddenly to a large bang and sat up with a start. Naru, who had purposely dropped a pile of files on my desk, was not pleased.

"I don't pay you to sleep," he said. How ironic, isn't my dreams what we use in cases? I pushed that thought away.

"Sorry Naru, won't happen again," I said, grabbing the files.

"Yes…it will. Just get this done." I nodded as he walked off.

I hadn't slept a wink, my dreams waking me every hour. I now realized just how difficult this might actually be. I exhaustedly began to file. The phone rang.

"Mai, phone," I heard Naru say. Ugh, you get it, I'm busy.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, this is Mai, can I help you?" I said, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I filed.

"Mai, how much longer are you going to be?" growled Masako. I sighed. Great, just what I needed.

"You know Naru keeps me here until seven," I hissed.

"Fine," she snapped before hanging up. What a brat!

"Personal call?" I jumped and dropped the papers I was holding as I turned to see Naru. He didn't give me a chance to reply but asked, "Did you take the garbage out?"

It was such an odd question that I shook my head stunned. Naru cocked an eyebrow.

"I noticed the case notes I had thrown away were not in there today," he said and I felt myself go cold. Stay calm, Mai, he has no proof.

"Maybe their just under other garbage," I said, shrugging nonchalantly and kneeling to collect the papers. He didn't argue or say anything more like I had expected, but walked away. How odd.

That afternoon, to my surprise, he let me off an hour early. I walked to the train, contemplating why.

Then I remembered that, if I wanted information on the house, I could get it from the local archives. I turned and ran off the platform.

There was only one listing for a house owner preceding Kimiko. I opened the file and was surprised to find a woman staring back at me. I scrolled down and found an article shortly describing her suicide. I was shocked and I printed off the information and left.

When I returned to the house, I found Masako in the living room.

"What is it?" I asked. She jumped and looked around.

"I'll show you," she said. We both walked up to the base and she indicated the monitors. I looked and jumped back.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Furniture in the living room was moving almost constantly. I ran back downstairs to find the living room completely still.

"What the heck?" I said, walking in.

"Exactly, it's been like this all day. It only happens while no one is in the room. Well, except the little girl." I turned so fast, I put a crick in my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The activity never stopped when she came in. Plus, there was a voice on the audio recorder." She picked it up and rewound before playing it.

"_THIS IS MY HOUSE! Leave. LEAVE!"_

I scratched my head.

"Just like in my dream," I said. Masako raised her eyebrows.

"Masako, is this the woman you see in this house?" I asked, showing her the paper. She took it.

"Yes, where did you get this?" she asked.

"The local archives. Her name is Ko Misako. She was the only previous owner of this house and she committed suicide," I said, excitedly. "That shows attachment and she died tragically!" Masako thought about it, but then froze.

"Mai, look," she whispered. I turned to see a black marker hovering, capless, in the air. It shot right at me and I ducked with a squeal. It didn't stop though and Masako, as it came towards her, hurried away, the marker following.

"Hold on," I said to Masako, "maybe Misako is trying to write something." I watched, amused, as Masako did what looked like a pirouette trying to avoid the writing utensil.

"On my face!" she shrieked, dodging again. I shrugged.

"Yeah, it could be important," I said. She apprehensively stopped and I watched as the marker began to draw…a moustache and glasses.

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Masako. I just shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes and my side began to hurt. Masako turned to the mirror and, for a moment, I feared her head would explode in anger.

"Mai!!!" she growled, turning to glare at me, who was now rolling on the floor with laughter. She stomped angrily up the stairs and I heard the bath closet door shut. I looked around the room and saw the marker on the floor.

"Thanks, Misako, I needed that," I laughed.

After Masako had calmed down enough that she would speak with me in some form of civility, we discussed what we could do to have her removed.

"We should perform a cleansing," I said. Masako agreed. "But, I don't know how." I looked at her hesitantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Performing a cleansing is as simple as convincing the spirit that what it is doing is wrong and it should move on. You've already done it more than once moron."

"Oh," I muttered, thinking. "Well, still, any ideas?"

"I believe," she said thoughtfully, "Our best option might be to perform a séance so she will possess my body. That way you can talk with her."

"Wait, why do I have to talk to her?" I asked. She gave me a superior look.

"Do you know how to perform a séance?"

"No," I huffed. Great, why do I always end up talking to the dead person?

So we sat it up. Kimiko sat across the table from me after sending Kimi to a neighbor's. We all joined hands and we waited. As Masako called out to Misako, I suddenly realized something very bad was about to happen and I moved to stop her.

Too late.

There was suddenly an evil grin on Masako's face and I had a sinking feeling.

"Finally, a body welcomed me in!"

* * *

The options for a vote are still up. If you have not and have no clue what I am talking about, look back four cases and read my message. I want to have the majority opinion.

Please don't vote more than once.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	64. Haunting Life :9: Surprise Inside 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3-Accident

* * *

**

Kimiko and I watched in shock as she stood and examined herself in the mirror.

"Masako?" I asked tentatively. She spun dramatically and put her finger in my face.

"Uh, uh. My name is Misaki. Don't get it wrong." She winked and looked back in the mirror.

"Misaki, you do know you're dead right?"

"Yep," she chimed. I sighed.

"Don't you think it's time you moved on?"

"Nope." I was stunned. She was so nonchalant.

"But, you're causing these people to be afraid." She turned back to me.

"Oh, I know. You see, I didn't want them in my home."

"It's not your house anymore," I argued.

"Yes it is. It's mine and I'll never give it up." From behind us, Kimiko began to cry. Misaki looked at her.

"Please, please, just go," she wailed. I ran to her side.

"Please…I'll do anything." Suddenly, Misaki's eyes widened as she bounced on the ball's of her feet.

"Anything?" she asked, her tone making me suspicious. Kimiko nodded in confusion.

"Well then—take me shopping!!!"

Oh dear…

I had given Kimiko SPR's office number. Currently, they should be going around the town, shopping. I knew it was a ploy Misaki had cooked up to use Kimiko, but she wouldn't listen. She thoroughly believed Misaki would leave.

The office door opened with a blast of cold air, and, to my chagrin, Masako(Misaki) pranced in with an apologetic Kimiko in tow.

"Mai!" shrieked Misaki, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," said Kimiko, "She insisted on coming here."

Lin's office door opened, to my horror, and he poked his head out.

"Ooo, hey hot stuff," cooed Misaki. My face went blood red and I turned and pulled them from the room.

"You have to leave!" I hissed at Misaki.

"But I don't want to," she wined. I sighed, trying to think of some way to get her to leave.

_Cleansing…_

I straightened as the thought came to me.

"Misaki, let's take a walk. Its okay, Kimiko, I've got her for now. Go on and get Kimi." Kimiko nodded and we parted. Slowly we walked through the cold streets.

"Misaki, why did you commit suicide?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me, thrown by my question.

"I didn't," she said.

"What? But the papers said that you took the pills for your dog in order to kill yourself." Her eyebrows raised.

"Really? That's not true at all. It was an accident," she said.

"How?" I asked, flummoxed. She sat on a bench and I followed her lead.

"Alas," she began dramatically, "My little dog, Bunko, ran out the door. I spent all day looking for him. When I got home, I went to take my stress pills. By the time I realized I had taken Bunko's medicine by mistake, it was too late."

She looked at my shocked face sadly. Finally, when I had regained some form of composure, I said, "So you didn't mean to kill yourself?"

"My, is that not what I just said? Or do you make a habit of causing people to repeat themselves?"

I ignored her. "So, why will you not move on?"

"Bunko," she said simply. I grimaced.

"Misaki, that was a long time ago. Bunko's probably already dead." She looked at her hands.

"I know, but I keep hoping he will come back someday. I just can't let my home be taken by others till he does." I thought for a bit.

"You know, I've seen the light when someone moves on before." She looked at me. "It's so warm and happy and I know that where ever it leads is happy as well. I can't imagine it's possible that such happiness would lack the love of our pets."

She thought about that as I smiled.

"You think Bunko might be waiting for me—where ever that is?" she asked tentatively.

"Definitely," I said with a nod and smile. From her other side I could see the warm, golden light. She looked at it too.

"You're right, it does look happy." Masako's eyes closed and her body slumped in her seat. The light faded and she opened her eyes.

"Masako?" I asked.

"Next time you want to pursue your own case—Don't. Call. Me!" She stormed off, leaving me shocked.

A week later

I was happy with myself, whether Masako was or not. Lin had blown off the disturbance and everything seemed to be going in my favor.

The door dinged and I looked up.

"Kimiko," I said in surprise. She looked different, no longer like a mother but like one of those models. She saw me and took off her sunglasses with a plastered on smile.

"Hey Mai."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She handed me an envelope.

"This is for Kazuya, tell him it's my bill." She smiled at my flabbergasted face before leaving. Lin, who was sitting on the couch paused. I looked down at the envelope.

"Inikappo—ACTING AGENCY!?!?! NARU!!!!!" I yelled, spinning around right as he came out of his office.

"What is this?" I demanded, handing him the "bill." He looked at it before raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm, looks like she let the cat out of the bag. Hope you enjoyed your case," he said, going back into his office as I stood spluttering. I heard a chuckle from behind. To my surprise, it was Lin.

"Don't worry, he tested me the same way."

NARU WAS TESTING ME!!!!! OH I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS—NARU, YOU JERK!!!!!

* * *

So, It's my birthday, December 17th, and I knew that you guys would make it extra special so I really wanted to post. I got this idea from one of the actual ghost hunting shows that I watch. I personally thought it was hilarious.

Next Case- Ho Ho No, what kind of Christmas is this? This shelter can't even give it's people the protection they need. Naru, how are we going to solve this one? Next Time- Last Carol. (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!)


	65. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**The Last Carol**

_Merry Christmas_

**Chapter 1- Revenge Forsaken**

* * *

I was excited that there was no school today. I had asked Lin for the key yesterday, secretly hinting at my plan. This would be my payback.

I pulled from the top shelf of the storage closet a box full of Christmas decorations. I put on some carols as I hung the tinsel and set up the small tree.

The door dinged opened just as I finished.

"What is all of this?" asked Naru's voice as I climbed down from the ladder. I looked at him as he eyed the tree with distaste. That put a smile on my face.

"All the businesses are doing it and we did it last year," I reminded him. I kept waiting for him to tell me to take it down. Then, I would refuse, absolutely. Perfect payback. He would be left with the decision on whether to take it down himself or remain lazy and leave it up.

"What time did you get here?" he asked, throwing me.

"Uh…what?" I said.

"Time, Mai," he reminded me. I blinked.

"Oh, uh, four thirty I think." He glared at the décor, but seemed to be deep in an argument with himself. Finally, he looked at my beaming face and sighed.

"Make some tea." He moved past me into his office.

WHAT? No "Mai take this down this instant!" or "Mai, you imbecile, stop messing around?" What was with him? Did he not feel well? Most importantly, what was I supposed to do as payback now? UGH NARU YOU JERK!

Angrily, I stormed off to the kitchen.

As I waited on the water to boil, I heard the door open and Monk's voice floated in.

"So, yeah, Lin, really. Me and you need to get some drinks sometime."

"I will pass," I heard Lin reply disgustedly.

"Hey, man, your loss. I am an amazing partier."

"Monk!" I shrieked, running up and throwing my arms around him, giving Lin his escape. He understood my thank you for letting me borrow his key and took shelter in his office.

"Hey there, Mai," laughed Monk as I released him. "Wow, did you do this all by yourself?" I nodded as the kettle whistled.

"Don't keep Naru waiting," he said with a school girl like giggle. I grimaced at the reminder of my failed vengeance and made the tea. However, as I was bringing it to him, he walked out with a pile of papers.

"Mai, take these to the archives office," he said. I looked at the daunting stack.

"Naru, there's so many," I whined, putting his tea down.

"I noticed," he said. I sighed before setting his tea down, grabbing my coat and the papers, and walking out the door.

The woman at the archives was very nice and moved me to the front of the line.

"Mr. Shibuya said you were on your way," she said with a kind smile.

"Really?" He called ahead for me? He must be sick.

She took them from before wishing me a "Happy Christmas" which I cheerfully returned.

"Wait!" she said as I went for the door. I turned back and felt my jaw drop as I saw the even larger pile of papers awaiting me.

"Can you take this back with you please?" Naru, I will get you.

Barely able to see around the heap in my arms, I carefully wobbled my way back to the office. Luckily she had placed them in what seemed like plastic sleeves because it had begun to snow.

Right as I reached the outside of the office, however, a wet mush ball hit the back of my head and I lost my footing on the slick ground. The papers went flying as I fell painfully on the ground.

There was a loud laugh and I turned to find Hachiro and his hoard of friends.

"Oops, looks like the spirit of Christmas present took a hit at the little ghost hunter," he said, his friends guffawing stupidly behind him.

"Get lost!" I said as I began to gather the papers, thankful none had gone in the street. They circled me.

"Isn't it so sad," said Hachiro, "Poor little Taniyama is alone and having to work on Christmas."

"No presents," said one of the others.

"No holidays," said Hachiro. This struck a blow.

"I said leave." Hachiro pushed me, sending what papers I had gathered flying again and me sliding across the ground. Another boy kicked snow up into my face.

"May I ask what you think you are doing?" growled and angry voice from us.

"Naru," I said happily. Hachiro turned with a smug look on his face.

"Look, it's another wacko," he said. Naru walked right past him, knelt down, and brushed some of the snow off my face. I began to gather the papers, hoping to hide my red face, and he stood back up.

"It's time for you to leave," he said, his voice calm, but the deadly undertone pronounced.

I watched as Hachiro first seemed confident, then, slowly, became less and less sure before finally he said, "Let's go. See ya freaks."

Naru watched them go before kneeling down and helping me gather the papers.

"Some good will," I huffed angrily. I looked at some of the papers detailing a local homeless shelter.

"What's this?" I asked as he stood with the other papers.

"Our next case. Come inside," he said.

I made tea as Naru explained to us what was going on.

"They experience a wide range of phenomena, including but not limited to a mysterious caroler spirit. The owner of the shelter wanted me to make it a point that, while none are to be considered dangerous, the people in the shelter are hardened."

"So, you're saying they're not nice people," said Monk. I looked at him as Lin typed and Yasuhara sipped at his tea. Naru nodded.

"We will be staying the nights in groups of three, taking turns who stays. The others will only join at such a time I find their skills are needed. We are expected tomorrow at seven AM." He dismissed us for the day to prepare for the next.

* * *

This was not spell checked so sorry for any mistakes.

Happy Christmas!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	66. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Dream Following Dream**

_Happy Christmas

* * *

_

Day 1

_Up on the roof top reindeer pause, out pops good old Santa Claus…_

Who's that?

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys…_

They're singing. Who could that be?

_Help me!!!!_

I sat up with a cry, my eyes darting around my tiny bedroom. Slowly, my heart slowed and I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them close.

"It was a dream," I whispered. I glanced at the clock and realized it was five o'clock. With a groan, I stood and began to dress.

The scenery outside was blanketed by a fresh layer of snow. I trudged through the undisturbed expanse.

Luckily, the lights to SPR were on. It seemed Naru and Lin were already there.

I walked in to the warmth happily.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" I turned to look at Naru and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to see if you need any help." He blinked.

"Not much could be given by a klutz," he said, causing me to bristle.

"Well, sorry," I griped, annoyed. I entered the kitchen to make his tea before he could tell me to.

"Did you have a dream?" he asked, following me for whatever reason.

"Yes," I said curtly, putting the water on to boil.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"It could be important to the case."

"We haven't even started investigating," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows, seemingly interested in my foul mood.

"Has that ever mattered before?" I sighed, setting the kettle down after pouring it into the pot.

No, it hadn't.

"I don't know, Naru," I sighed. "It wasn't very clear." My hand shook as I poured the tea into the cup and next thing I knew his hand was over mine, steadying it. I let him take over. Carefully, he poured the hot liquid into a cup before handing it to me.

I took it, confused by his kindness.

"Thanks," I whispered as he poured himself a cup.

"Now, what exactly happened?" I thought back over the dream.

"It was weird. All I remember is singing—I don't even remember the song—then someone screamed for help and I woke up." He watched me as if waiting for more.

"That's it," I said. He paced away, hand in chin. I followed but was sidetracked into helping Lin with packing.

We slowly made our way through the streets crowded with Christmas traffic. I kept quiet as Naru and Lin became increasingly exasperated, fearing their annoyance would be turned on me.

"Is that it?" I asked as a wondrously beautiful building resembling a mountain lodge came into view. Wow, was this a homeless shelter?

As we stepped out a woman met us.

"Hello, Mr. Kazuya, it's so good to see you again." We returned her bow before Naru turned and indicated me and Lin, who was currently digging in the back of the van.

"These are my assistants, Taniyama Mai and Koujo Lin." I smiled.

"Nice to meet the two of you. I am Yameko Sakura. If you would like to follow me, I will show you around. Naru and I walked into the building and were greeted by a large lobby area. It was filled with people in rag tag clothing sitting around a fire and Christmas tree. They eyed us as we walked through. I smiled sheepishly as a few waved.

Naru, who had been ignoring them, paused as he realized that I was waving back and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me on.

"As you can see, it doesn't look like any other homeless shelter. We actually call it a free home. It's especially popular during the winter season because, well, it's difficult to fall asleep on the streets when you know that the cold may keep you from ever waking up. Around five homeless die every night from the cold. So, while most of the ghosts aren't hurting any of those living here directly, by scaring them enough that they refuse to stay could be potentially killing them."

"You say most of the ghosts—are there some that hurt the people?"

"One. I've never seen him, but they call him old man Kito. People claim that he has pushed them down steps and knocked on their windows during the night. The other one is Aunt Izanami."

"Who?" I asked.

"Aunt Izanami, the caroler. She used to visit every year and carol out front. All our residents loved her. She always returned, that is, until she died four months ago. We put a copy of her obituary on the board to remember. Everyone loved her, however, there have been claims that she has been seen again recently. Well, this is where you will be staying," she said. I looked at the room. It was an empty office of cubicles.

"Perfect, thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome," said Sakura as she turned and left.

Afterwards, we did a quick walk through before Naru went to tell Lin which equipment he wanted brought in. However, as I followed him to the door, he turned back and said, "Mai, it's much too cold and the equipment is too heavy for you. Stay inside."

"But, Naru, it's okay. Let me help," I said, insistently trying to go through the door. He turned back with a look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Stay. In. Side."

"Okay, geez, you don't have to be so mean." Naru left and I turned back, blushed at the crowd of watchers, and hurried away down the hall.

Periodically, Lin or Naru would pass by, but they never said anything and I began to wander. That's how I found the board to remember. Now I looked at the obituary.

Overcome by a sudden compulsion, I reached out and let my fingers run over it. The room spun before my eyes and then shifted. I was looking around the lobby.

"Mai." I spun to find Naru standing in front of the open door.

"Naru, what are you—" I paused as I heard sobs. I looked around him and out the door.

"Who's that?" I asked, indicating the bundle of clothing behind him. His eyes softened sadly as he led me forward.

"Don't get too close," he said, putting his arm out to stop me. The bundle shuddered before spinning around, causing me to shriek. The woman reached out for the hem of my pants as Naru pulled me back, out of her reach.

"Please, you must help me! He his a monster! Help me!!"

"Mai, it's time for you to wake up," said Naru as he once again pulled me protectively out of her reach.

"But, we should hel..."

"GO!" he said, pressing his hands to my temples. The last thing I said was, "Why?"

* * *

Okay, Idk any japanese carols so you got an American one. I am absolutely gorged with Christmas cookie taste testing. My grandmother had me decorating, cleaning, and cooking all day. Now I know how Santa feels after he gets back from his Christmas eve flight. FULL!!! lol

Happy Christmas

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	67. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- Kindness and Trust**

_Happy Christmas

* * *

_

I woke with a start and the person holding me paused and gripped me tighter as I struggled against his arms.

"Mai, if you keep it up, I will drop you," said the stoic voice of Naru. I looked up into his face and was surprised that his eyes, while his face was apathetic, were worried. I relaxed slightly in his arms and he resumed walking to where ever he had originally intended.

Wait! Naru is carrying ME!?!

I jolted upright—or attempted to at least—again and this time Naru did drop me. I fell hard on my hind end.

"Ow," I muttered.

"I told you not to squirm, idiot, now look where you are." I huffed as he walked into base.

"Why were you carrying me anyway?" I asked, hurrying after him.

"I found you passed out in the hallway. Not a good place to fall unconscious."

"Oh," I said, his words reminding me of my dream.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he plugged in a monitor.

"How about the reason you were unconscious."

"Oh, well, it's complicated."

"Mai," he said seriously, "Just because something is complicated to you doesn't mean that intelligent people will find it just as confusing."

"Ooo, fine, insult me. I won't tell you." I said, pouting. Naru kept typing on his computer.

"Fine," he said calmly.

"Fine!" I snapped. I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk. I glanced at him and, annoyed to find he wasn't affected, turned my head back quickly.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said gruffly. He stopped typing, intertwined his fingers, and placed them on the keyboard, his eyes meeting mine expectantly.

Ooo, that little—he planned it like this.

"Okay, well, you see, in the dream I was in the lobby and then I heard sobbing outside the door. There was an old lady and she was begging me to help her. But I couldn't touch her," I said, once again, hiding my connection to the dream Naru.

"Why were you unable to touch her?"

"Well, I could have if I wanted to, but it was a bad idea to touch her," I said.

"Why?"

"I—don't know, I woke up before I could figure out why," I admitted.

"I see," he said, returning to his laptop.

"When are Monk and Yasuhara coming?" I asked.

"Later."

"That tells me absolutely nothing," I said. He didn't reply and I, exasperated, began to assemble the equipment as Lin brought in the last box.

After the base was all put together and I had been sent to fulfill Naru's tea habit for the second time, the others finally arrived and Naru directed us on where to put his cameras.

"So, you saw this woman but you couldn't touch her. What did your hand go right through her or something?" asked Monk.

"No," I said, beginning to feel annoyed by the question, "I was quite capable of touching her, but I wasn't supposed too. Almost like something bad would happen if I did."

"What bad would happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I woke up before I could figure out."

"Weird," said Monk as he adjusted the camera angle.

"Yeah," I agreed, taking down the temperature.

"Okay, where doe Naru want us to hit next?" asked Monk. I looked at the list.

"Let's see, the lobby is next."

"Alright." We walked down the hallway slowly, talking about holiday foods we loved when a man darted out of room in front of me. I gasped and stopped, Monk nearly colliding with my back.

"Hey, p-pretty miss," said the man. He was sad looking with a worn brown coat and hat. His back was hunched and his hands shook.

"Mai," said Monk with a slight warning tone. I struggled to compose my stunned face into a smile.

"Hi," I said. He held out a deck of cards.

"I kn-know magic. Pick a card." I reached out, tentatively, and stole a three of clubs from his hand.

"Alright, m-miss, place this back in the stack right 'dar," he said, splitting the deck and holding out the bottom. I stuck the card back in. Then, he began to shuffle the deck. He finally stopped and pulled a card from the deck.

"Is this your card?" he asked, showing me the three of clubs.

"Yes!" I said in amazement. He smiled at me happily.

"Mai, we need to keep going or Naru will be on our butts," said Monk. He dragged me away as the man gave me a toothy smile and a shaky wave.

"What was that about?" I asked as we stopped in the empty lobby.

"Mai, do you remember what Naru told us about these people?" he asked as he began to set up the camera in a corner facing the door.

"So, he was just being nice. I think he might be ill or something," I argued, bewildered by his attitude.

"You can't trust everyone just because they are nice to you. Have you ever considered that some people are nice so you _will_ trust them?" he said.

"Then I guess we don't need to worry about Naru then."

"Mai, I'm being serious. Don't be so trusting, especially of these people."

"Monk, you can't be so untrusting just because they look dirtier than us." What was with him? It was just a magic trick.

"If you guys are done arguing, the camera needs to be adjusted up a little bit," came the voice of an apathetic Naru over the radio and I blushed as I realized the microphone had been on. Oops.

"Mai, just be careful," said Monk, as he fixed Naru's issue. Suddenly the door blew open with a gust of freezing air which caused Monk and me to be thrown backwards.

Before us was the woman who had been in my dream. She began to sing.

"Up on the roof top reindeer pause, out pops good old Santa Claus."

"That's the woman from my dream!" I exclaimed, shielding my face from the wind. I looked at Monk and was shocked to see him forming his hand signs.

"No, don't hurt her!" I lunged at him, causing us both to lose hold and to be blown further back across the hall and into the closed door at the far end.

Slowly the wind and then the woman faded. Next second, Lin, Naru, and Yasuhara burst into the room. Yasu ran to us to check if we were okay as Lin and Naru went to the door to look for the woman.

"She's gone," I said. They looked at me.

"What do you mean?" asked Naru.

"I don't know. It's almost as if she were called away," I said.

"You heard someone call her?" asked Monk, kneeling beside my limp and numb body. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't."

"Is this intuition or something else?" asked Naru, surprising me by the sternness in his voice.

"I-I don't know—No I wouldn't call it intuition. But it is like a feeling." Naru's hand enclosed his chin as he thought.

"Monk, Yasuhara, take Mai back to the base." They nodded and we slowly, Monk half supporting me, walked back.

* * *

After a whole day of wrapping, like five paper cuts, and three pieces of tape now stuck in my ridiculously long hair, I finished.

Happy Christmas.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	68. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Problems and Solutions  
**

_Happy Christmas

* * *

_

Day 2

It was twelve o'clock exactly. I sighed and leaned over, looking at the monitor covering the lobby.

Naru had decided to stay and, of course, Lin had insisted on staying as well. Monk and Yasu, who had been originally meant to cover tonight's shift with me, were sent home.

"Mai, go and get the tape from the lobby camera," said Naru. I blinked and looked at him.

"Okay."

The halls were dark and quiet.

Okay, Mai, no need to fear. Just get the tape and get back. No big deal.

I reached the steps. There was a creak of floor boards from behind me. Slowly, I turned to find—nothing.

I relaxed with a sigh and turned back. Then I froze.

I was face to face with an elderly man. His eyes were black holes and they stared at me.

I couldn't breathe. I stared, wide eyed, at him. Slowly I backed up and caught my foot on the top steps, falling hard.

"Naru," I whispered, slowly scooting back until my back was against the wall. The man followed me ominously.

I, hesitant to take my eyes off the man, looked down at the camera below. It had a microphone. I looked back at the apparition.

"Naru," I said, slightly louder. The ghost cocked his head to the side.

"Naru, please, help," I said, a little louder still. The ghost advanced again and my mouth clamped shut.

I watched in horror as his mouth opened slowly and began to stretch beyond the normal amount a mouth could. I was beside myself with terror as the jaw hung loosely.

"Ryn, Hyo, To…" I began to chant the nine cuts but something wrapped around my wrist and pulled me toward the steps.

"No!" I shrieked, managing to grab hold of the banister. The spirit pulled harder on my wrist, causing me to whimper in pain.

"Mai!" I heard Naru's voice. There was a whistle and the spirit released me as a white light hit him. I retracted my wrist to my chest as Naru knelt beside me and Lin ran down the steps.

I stared at where the ghost had disappeared as Naru touched my shoulder.

"Mai," he said calmly. I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice returning to its normal indifference.

"Yeah, I think, it's just, my wrist—he pulled it really hard." I held it out and was surprised to see a bruise in the shape of a hand. Naru gently took it in his cool fingers as Lin walked back up to us.

"He's gone, but I didn't destroy him."

"What does that mean?" I asked as Naru continued to carefully examine my wrist.

"It means the activity is likely to increase ten fold," he said, so nonchalantly, I worried about his sanity for a moment. Then I remembered it _was_ Naru.

"Naru, how can you be so calm about that?" I asked, shifting and then wincing as I caused Naru, who still had my wrist in his hands, to press his finger into my bruise.

"Stop moving," he commanded. "Lin, I think you should take Mai to the hospital to have this checked out."

"What, no! I'm fine Naru. Really!"

"Naru, I'm not leaving you here on your own."

Naru looked between the pair of us stubbornly.

"Is everything okay?" asked a terrified voice. We looked up to find Sakura staring at us with wide eyes. Naru stood.

"Everything is just fine. You should return to your beds. We are sorry if we disturbed your sleep," he said formally, like a well rehearsed line. She looked at me and I dug deep to find the strength to muster even a shadow of a smile above my panic. She seemed unconvinced, but left.

"Lin, take Mai back to the base and wrap her wrist," said Naru.

"What about you?" Lin and I said at nearly the same time.

"I'm going to finish the job I sent Mai out to do," he said, waving a hand towards the camera below.

Back in base, Lin examined my wrist, a little more roughly than Naru had.

"Mai, a doctor should be looking at this," said Lin.

"Lin, really, it's fine." Lin sighed as he began to wrap.

He might not act like it, but Lin really does care about us. He's actually very nice.

I smiled to myself slightly as Lin finished winding the gauze tightly around my wrist and tied it off.

Naru came back in and popped the tape into the one of the players. It wasn't facing where the activity happened though. Naru turned the volume up and we listened to a faint singing in the background.

"I don't remember hearing that," I said faintly as we heard me whispering Naru's name. Then we heard me yell and the singing stopped. The front door opened and then closed again. Then we heard Naru's voice calling my name. Naru stopped the playback.

"What was that?" I asked. He leaned back into the seat as he thought.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Lin, come with me." They left and I watched the cameras. They appeared in the lobby, and began to open the door. They seemed to be trying to recreate what had happened on the camera.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

I checked the date and stood up and ran to the lobby.

Naru looked up as I ran down the steps. I wasn't expecting him to meet me at the bottom and ended up plowing right into him. He caught and steadied me.

"Mai, what is going on?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed. He seemed immediately exasperated.

"Thanks, Mai, for telling us something we already knew." He returned to examining the door.

"Naru, aren't you doing something for your parents? Shouldn't we just exorcise this place now? I'm sure you would like to have Christmas too…"

"Mai, keep your nose out of my business," he snapped. I was taken aback by his sudden foul mood.

"Well, sorry for worrying about you having a good Christmas with your family. If it were me, I would want to," I growled before running back up the stairs.

I slammed the door as I entered the base and stomped over to a seat before plopping down into it with a huff.

"She's impossible," I heard Naru's voice say. I paused and turned up the volume to the microphone.

"She's just worrying about your happiness," said Lin. I smiled vindictively. You tell him, Lin!

"That's ridiculous," he muttered.

"Is it?" asked Lin.

"When she herself hasn't any family to spend Christmas with period, yes it is," Naru said carelessly.

"If you are so worried about her, perhaps you should pay a visit on Christmas," said Lin, just as stoic. "By the way, that camera has a microphone on it."

Naru looked into the camera and I was enraptured in his gaze. It was almost as if he were looking directly into my eyes. When he looked away, they spoke no more. I turned the volume down and leaned back, mind reeling.

Though the whole conversation had not been spoken with an ounce of emotion, I couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that Naru was worrying about _me._ But why would he?

No, I probably just annoyed him enough to make him talk about it. He was probably being spiteful. I was so confused.

I stood and left the base, trying to sort through my thoughts. Without thinking, I ended up at the door to a small balcony. I walked out, pulling my thin sweater tighter around me.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting a faint, blue light onto the immaculately white snow. I sighed, confused, and looked down towards the ground.

"It's th-the pretty miss." I turned to find the same man from before. I smiled as he came to stand beside me.

"I-is everything alright m-miss?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, looking out. "It just seems like I have all the questions and none of the answers."

"Is this ab-about the p-pl-place, miss, or about a ce-certain someone?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I was surprised by how spot on he was. And, what was more surprising was that he seemed to know he was correct.

I sighed, not sure how to even voice my problems to this complete stranger.

"You kn-know," he said, causing me to look at him. He was holding a quarter out. He dropped it and we watched it fall into the snow where it promptly dissapeared.

"Sometimes p-problems in life seem un-s-solvable." He reached up and grabbed at the air behind my ear.

"But, often times, the an-answers are r-right b-b-before us." He held out the same quarter from before. "We just re-refuse to see them."

He smiled at my amazed face.

I lowered my eyes and scanned the boards beneath my feet, thinking, as he walked away, mumbling a song to himself.

"Up on the rooftop reindeer pause, out pops good old Santa Claus…"

* * *

Lol, I love this one chapter. I don't know why but it is awesome! (not to be immodest or anything, it just made me smile.)

Happy Christmas

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	69. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Christmas Answers**

_Happy Christmas

* * *

_

Day 3

December 24

"Mai!" exclaimed Ayako as she ran forward and gave me a big hug. As soon as she had released me, John said, "Hey there, Mai."

"Hey John, good to see you."

"You too, Happy Christmas," he said.

"Same to you." I smiled.

"When is Masako getting here?" asked Ayako, causing my smile to slip slightly.

"Um, she kind of hung up the moment she realized it was me calling. I don't think we are on speaking terms right now. I made her mad," I admitted. Ayako laughed.

"How awesome! No miss priss to deal with." I rolled my eyes. She wasn't that bad.

"If the three of you are done, Ms. Matsuzaki, Father Brown, go and see if you can feel anything. The two of you and Takigawa will be taking the night shift tonight."

"Over Christmas!?!" asked Ayako. Naru looked at her.

"Do you have any other plans," he asked.

"No," she said, pouting. I tried not to laugh as Monk hid his own guffaws beneath a cough.

"Mai, what happened to your wrist?" asked John.

"Oh, uh, the one of the ghosts tried to pull me down the stairs." I grimaced as Ayako immediately went into a list of questions.

"Matsuzaki, I have already asked you to do something," reminded Naru. She glared at him but, none the less, followed John out the door.

"Mai, go over these files and see if any match the man from last night," he said, handing me a big stack. I sighed and plopped down on the ground.

Slowly, as the day passed and my pile dwindled, the others came in went with their daily business.

Finally, I paused on a file in my hand.

This is it.

Hold on Mai, you haven't even seen the picture.

I flipped the paper over and was slightly shocked, but not surprised, to see the picture of the man from the night before.

I moved towards where Naru had left a radio and, hoping he had one on him, said, "Naru, are you there?"

"What is it, Mai?" he said.

"I found him."

Not long after, everyone gathered in the base. Naru looked over the file I had picked out and then turned to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"As sure as the sky is blue," I said. He nodded.

"It says he went missing," I continued as he walked away. "He was staying here during the winter but then left and went missing. They haven't found him yet. Could it be that he died and blames this place for it?" Naru looked at me with slight interest.

"Is this your intuition working again?" I shrugged guiltily.

"Maybe," I said. Naru captured his chin in his hand.

"Alright, Yasuhara, Takigawa, go and see what information you can get on the spirit from the archives. Matsuzaki and Father Brown, take a thermometer and do another sweep. Cover all the rooms. Lin and I will be in the lobby."

"What about me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Stay here and watch the equipment." My shoulders slumped as they left. I sat down and watched them through the monitors. Before I knew it, I had begun to doze.

I was in the lobby, standing next to Naru. We were looking at the crying woman again. I stepped forward and reached out to her, but Naru held me back.

"Mai, you cannot touch her."

"Why not?" asked, looking at him.

"You are a spirit right now. She is controlled by him. If we touch her, he will control us too." I felt the confusion.

"Who? And Why?" He looked at me.

"Mai." My eyes opened to find Naru's looking at me. I was laying on a makeshift couch of two chairs put together with Naru's coat laid over me. I sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to leave," he said, standing up.

"Oh," I said sleepily.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Nope, I've got—something I need to do." He raised his eyebrows slightly but said no more.

As soon as I was out in the snow, I headed for the shops. It was easy to shop for everyone else. I finished quickly. However, the big problem came when I began to look for Naru.

Oh dear.

That's when I found a book store. I went straight to the paranormal section and found the perfect gift.

I smiled in success.

Day 4

December 25

I woke up earlier than my alarm by about three hours. I smiled to myself.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," I said, rolling over and looking at her picture. I got up and dressed quickly, shoving the presents into my bag.

This morning, I smiled at the snow as I lazily walked through the quiet streets. Somehow I found myself looking up at SPR's window. I was surprised to see the light on.

I snuck up into the office. The door was unlocked and I, as quietly as possible, squeezed in. I turned and was surprised to find Naru on the couch, sleeping. I sighed as I watched him for a moment before going for a blanket. As soon as he was covered, I made tea in the kitchen. When I returned, it startled me to see him with his eyes opened. I sat the tea on the table in front of him as he sat up and made room on the couch for me. I sat down and he threw the blanket on me as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged and he didn't press the envelope.

"Merry Christmas," I said. He nodded. We sat there, me feeling slightly awkward as he sipped at his tea.

"Naru, can I ask you something?" he looked at me.

"You just did," he said. I grimaced. "Go on."

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?" I asked. "You didn't last year either." He sighed.

"What does it matter to you?" I looked at him.

"Because I think it would make you happy." He blinked.

"Mai, why are you worried about it? You haven't a family so why focus on mine?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know if my parents were still alive, I would do anything to spend Christmas with them." I looked down sadly. Naru shifted beside me and I glanced up as he held a stack of cards out to me.

"Take a card." I did and looked at the king of hearts.

"Memorize it," he said, shuffling the other cards without care. He held the stack back out to me.

"Put it on top." I went to do as he said, but, when I touched the deck, all the cards fell to the floor.

"Good job," he said.

"Well, don't drop the cards next time," I said as I began to gather them.

"I won't if you don't push them out of my hand."

"Whatever," I said as I returned to the couch.

"Mai," I looked at him and he was holding a card out. He flipped it over to show the king of hearts.

"Is this your card?" I blinked.

"Wow, Naru, that's amazing!" I said. "Do another please!"

"I don't think so," he said. I pouted as he sipped at his tea.

"Oh," I said, jumping off the couch and running to my bag. He watched in confusion as I pulled his present from within and brought it over.

"Open it," I said enthusiastically. He pulled the ribbon off and ripped through the paper slowly. He pulled the book out and looked at it.

"You don't have that one," I assured him.

"Why did you get me this?" he asked. I smiled.

"You know, for someone as smart as you, you would think he would know a Christmas present when he saw one."

"I know what it is," he said, his mind somewhere else. I smiled.

"It's okay; you don't have to thank me. Not that you would have anyway," I said, winking. He looked at me with a look that confused me.

I looked down, blushing. I felt something brush my hair away from my face and I saw Naru retracting his hand silently. His face was as impartial as ever, but it seemed like, in that moment, I could see beyond it. There was more to Naru when he looked like this. There had always been. Why was I just seeing it now?

"Mai, you are to listen to me without interrupting." I blinked.

"Okay?" Was it just me or did Naru seem uncomfortable?

"Mai, I—" The door behind us swung open and Lin entered. I stood up.

"Merry Christmas, Lin," I said with a smile. He looked up, glanced at me, and then stared at Naru. I looked back at Naru, who was looking straight ahead, sipping his tea.

"Are the two of you ready to go?" asked Lin. I head Naru sit his cup down and stand.

"Lin, take the records in my office out to the van," said Naru and I knew his walls were back up.

"Naru, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He looked back.

"I need some more tea." I was surprised.

Of course that's what he would want to tell me. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Naru, say if you were to, hypothetically, have a spirit. This spirit was trapped and, for some reason, if you touched the spirit you would be trapped too. Why would that be?"

Naru looked at me steadily.

"What is this about?" he asked. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"The case. The woman. The caroler spirit." He was quiet for a moment.

"The man is controlling her?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If that were the case, then this man is holding her here and forcing her to do his bidding." I blinked.

"So, why can't a spirit touch her?" I pressed.

"The spirit would then be trapped as well," said Naru. "That may have been why he attempted to pull you down the stairs. He may target women spirits." I looked at my wrist and fiddled with the bandage.

"Why would he do that?"

"It's not for us to find out. We need to find his body," said Naru.

"Why?"

"It is likely that if he can be given a proper burial, his hatred will be gone and therefore he will move on."

"So, we just need to find his body?" I whispered. I began to think about everything that had happened.

_But, often times, the an-answers are r-right b-b-before us._

_Up on the rooftop reindeer pause…_

I've got it. It has to be.

"Naru!"

* * *

Okay, so I didn't check this for errors. Anyway, should be one more chapter.

Happy Christmas (one more day!)

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife


	70. Haunting Life :10: The Last Carol 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Solace**

_Happy Christmas

* * *

_

I climbed the ladder, being careful of my hand. I stood on the snowy roof and looked around.

"I told you to stay down there," Naru said, catching my arm as I wobbled on a slick spot.

"Since when have I ever been good at listening to you?" I asked as I let him steady me and then guide me with his arm across the roof.

"Check near the chimney," I told them.

Lin moved towards a mass of snow that must have been the chimney. I shivered slightly and moved closer to Naru. Lin brushed at the snow.

"Naru," he said. Naru released my arm and moved to look at what Lin had found. I stood there, not trusting my coordination to step safely.

"Is it him?" I asked. Naru straightened.

"It is." I sighed as Lin flipped open a cell phone and Naru returned to where I was standing.

"What will happen now?" I asked.

"He will be given a proper ceremony. Sometimes that is all that is necessary for spirits to move on." I nodded, feeling comforted.

_Move!_

I gasped, wondering what that had been. Naru looked at me. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull hard, knocking me off my feet and dragging me across the roof.

"NARU!" I shrieked as I tried to grab onto something.

"Mai," I heard Naru say. I hit a slanted edge and slid down it. Finally, as I slipped over the edge, I managed to snag the gutter. I gasped for air as whatever it was released my ankle.

"Mai." I looked up to see Lin restraining Naru, who was insistently trying to get onto the slanted roof edge.

"I'm okay," I said. "It's let me go." Naru seemed to calm and Lin hurried away.

"Mai!" I looked down to see Ayako and the others. "Just stay there, Lin's getting a ladder."

Where else was I going to go?

I looked back up as Naru walked off. The others below were shortly joined by him and Lin, who had the ladder. He set it up next to me, climbed up, and gently pulled me onto ladder. Ayako pulled me into a gut wrenching hug the moment my feet were safely on the ground.

Sakura thanked us profusely as we packed up. I was passing the board to remember when I saw the old man.

"Oh, hey," I said, putting the box on the ground. I pulled a pair of mittens with a ribbon around them out of my pocket as he turned towards me.

"Merry Christmas," I said, handing to him. He smiled.

"Why th-thank you pretty m-miss, bu-but I don't need 'em wh-where I'm headin'" I blinked, confused as he reached out and took my hand.

"Don't f-forget m-m-miss w-what I t-told you," he said and I felt something cold press into my hand. He turned and hobbled away and around the corner.

"Wait!" I said, running after him, but, when I turned the corner, he was gone. I stared, befuddled, for a moment before slowly walking back to the box. However, as I passed the cork board, an article caught my eye.

It was an obituary and the old man's picture was next to it. I recognized his toothy smile.

"Oh my goodness. He died almost two years ago," I whispered, aghast. But, how was that possible. I looked at what he had left in my hand and was surprised to see the quarter.

"Mai, stop dawdling." I jumped and looked up.

"Oh, sorry Naru," I said with a smile. I bent to pick up the box but found his hands were already there. I straightened.

He didn't say anything, he just carried it out. I watched him in shock before looking down at the coin. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Maybe, old man, just maybe," I whispered before skipping off.

* * *

This was not that long at all, I know, but it _is _Christmas eve. Anyway…

Next Case – She had to warn him. She just had to. He lost his sister in a terrible accident and now he fears it is her who is causing this whole mess. But why? Amidst all this chaos, Naru's secret comes out. Next time – A Family's Love.

Next episode (separate from next case ^.^) is a surprise.

Happy Christmas,

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	71. Haunting Life :00: Christmas Cast Party

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Haunting Life Cast Christmas Party!**

(From my perspective)

* * *

I swung open the door to the SPR office and was greeted by the smell of fruit cake and everything Christmas.

"Well, if it isn't mytruthaboutlife. What's up truthy?" asked Monk as I shook the snow off me.

"It's cold outside," I grumbled.

"But I've got the month of May!" sang Yasuhara. I rolled my eyes.

"TRUTH!" yelled Mai's voice and I turned to be ambushed by her hug.

"Hey Mai!" I laughed. She released me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the thick of the crowd where I was greeted by the others.

"Where is my favorite two recluses?" I chimed, looking for Lin and Naru. I found them huddled in a corner.

"Come on, everyone, I have an announcement to make!" I said. "Come on, Come on, sit down!"

It took a moment but I managed to guide them all into a seat around me.

"I have great news!"

"You're going to shut up?" asked Naru dully. My eyes narrowed.

"Keep it up Naru and you will be wearing a dress in the next case," I said. He scowled but fell silent.

"I have the results from the poll I took on how the story should continue and/or come to an end." Mai sat up straight. I smiled and turned to look at all my readers.

"It is—drum roll—option ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..B!!!"

I heard several cheers from around me.

"Now, for those of you who voted for option C, this change will not be happening until I am ready for it so, at minimum, you have about 3 more cases to go, AT THE MINIMUM! As for those of you who chose A, well…..you might just have to stop reading after they get together."

I saw Naru smiling and knew that he, though he would never admit it, was excited about being able to get together with the blushing girl beside him.

"So, from everyone working and in support of Haunting Life, have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, a Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year!"

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	72. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**A Family's Love**

**Chapter 1 - Sister**

* * *

January 2nd

It was warm where I was. So happy. So nice. A gentle light was played across my face. Then there was a loud bang.

I shrieked and fell out of my seat.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my backside.

"Stop sleeping on the job and that won't happen," said Naru. I looked at the pile of files he had plopped onto my desk. I sighed and reached for them right as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, too annoyed to remember the proper greating.

"Um, hello is this—uh—Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"Yes, it is. This is Taniyama Mai. Can I help you?"

"Uh, well, you see—um—Listen, I swear to you I am not crazy and I'm not imagining things." I smiled.

"Sir, it's alright. We are used to dealing with these things. How about I set you up an appointment and you can come in and talk to my boss?" I asked.

"Uh, okay but, I need it to be as soon as possible," he said. I smiled.

"Of course. How does—let's see—today at four o'clock sound?"

"That works." He sounds so nervous.

"And, can I get your name?" I asked as I wrote onto the schedule.

"Uh, Hakudoshi Kyou," he said, swiftly.

"Okay, see you soon Mr. Hakudoshi," I said cheerfully. I heard the click of him hanging up and I look at the phone.

"How rude," I whispered as I returned the phone to the base.

"Tea, Mai." I heard the oh so familiar command and stood with a sigh.

Right as the clock neared four and my sorting pile was finally finished, I heard the door open. I ran towards the front to find a man who looked a little worse for wear. His hair was messy, his tie crooked, and his shirt bunched where he had missed a button.

"Hello," I said with a bow, "I'm Taniyama Mai. You must be Mr. Hakudoshi." He looked me over.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. He seemed quite lost.

"Huh? Oh—No! Well, yes—I just thought you were older," he said with a hint of an apology. I smiled.

"We here that a lot," I said.

"We?" he asked. I smiled and led him to a seat before knocking on Naru's door.

"Naru, customer!" I chimed. I heard his desk chair slide and I left to make some tea.

I returned just as Naru was sitting and sat the tea down.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Hakudoshi?" I asked. He looked at my smile.

"Um, some water would be great," he said, almost laughing. I smiled before leaving to fetch it. When everything was settled, I went to stand behind Naru's chair as Lin sat in his normal seat.

Mr. Hakudoshi rummaged in his briefcase before laying a picture onto the table. Naru picked it up and I examined it over his shoulder.

In the picture, a beautiful stood, looking out of an ornate window.

"I took this a week ago for my real-estate agent. You see, I am intending on selling my home. That's my sister in the picture." Naru looked up at him.

"And this matters to me why?" asked Naru. Mr. Hakudoshi looked down sadly.

"She was murdered two months ago." I blinked in astonishment.

"And you say you took this picture a week ago?" confirmed Naru. Hakudoshi nodded.

"I don't know why, but she's haunting the house. After she died, I was convinced it was time to sell the home. It's a family legacy, but it really was too big for _two_ people, much less one. However, ever since I made the decision, odd thing have been happening. I've gone through two real-estate agents already. All prospective buyers have been scared away. Anyone who enters the home besides me either leaves screaming or by ambulance."

"Ambulance?" I asked.

"Yes, there has been a plethora of mishaps ranging from freak fires to people being pushed down stairs."

"Is there any particular reason why she would not want the house sold?" asked Naru. Hakudoshi shook his head.

"No, in fact, she was all for it. We just never got around to actually doing the paperwork before her—well yeah," he said, looking at his shoes sadly again. I felt my eyes soften as he spoke.

Naru stood and everyone looked at him.

"Leave your address with my assistant, Mai. Have a minimum of four rooms for sleeping and a room for us to set up our base in." He walked back into his office and shut the door. I stared after him.

Was it just me or was there something off about how Naru was acting?

I showed Hakudoshi out before walking to the phone. Then I paused. Naru hadn't told me who he wanted to bring along. I knocked on his door, but received no reply. I got about as much the next two times I knocked.

Feeling a little worried, I pulled the door open a crack and slipped my head in whispering, "Naru?"

I was shocked to see him sitting with his hands holding his face. The moment he heard my whisper, however, he straightened.

"What do you want? Are you too dimwitted to understand that when I don't answer I don't intend to speak with you?" I winced at the harshness in his voice, hurt by his words.

"I just n-needed to know who you wanted me to call?" I whispered softly.

"Everyone," he growled. I looked at the ground, my eyes stinging.

"Okay, sorry," I said, failing to hide the hurt in my voice. I shut the door and walked back to my desk, upset a bit.

I was being stupid, Naru always treated me like this.

But this was different, he truly sounded like he meant it.

I sighed and let my face rest against my fist. I stayed like that until I heard the sound of china being placed on my desk and looked up.

Naru was looking at me with an almost regretful look and on my desk he had sat a cup of steaming tea. I looked at it as he returned to his office.

Was that supposed to be an apology?

I smiled slightly and reached for the receiver.

Monk, Ayako, and John were almost excited to go. Yasuhara, unfortunately, had classes to study for apparently. Now all that was left was Masako.

How am I to do this? She wouldn't even talk to me last time.

I dialed the number and drummed my fingers as I waited. I heard someone answer.

"Hi Masako, it's Mai. Don't hang up!" Too late, the click came before her saying anything. I sighed and tried again…and again, and again.

Wow, I must have really made her angry for her to even refuse a case from Naru.

I felt slightly guilty.

"Naru," I said, knocking on his door.

"What is it Mai?" I heard him ask dully and I opened the door.

"I'm really really sorry but Masako won't even talk to me. I made her angry when me and her did the case on our own. I'm sorry." He just kept on with his business as if nothing was happening.

"No, Ms. Hara is upset with me. I explained to her that it was a test and she was to play along. It's not the end of the world. We don't need her, really, if we have you," he said.

"Me!" I cried incredulously. "Naru, I am nowhere near able to do what Masako does. I'm not that much of a help!"

"On the contrary, your dowsing skills are quiet strong."

"Dowsing?" I asked, confused. He looked at me, finally, giving me that feeling of a teacher scolding a child for something they should have known.

"Your ability to sense the environment around you. Even anticipate things that are to come. That is dowsing," he said.

"Oh, uh, okay. Well then…" I left, head spinning, and gratefully began to sip the tea.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Hope everyone's Christmas was good! Mine was awesome. Now we have to wait a whole other year . Sorry it took so long to update I have several chapters written but i am having trouble with the site due to connection issues where I am staying for break.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	73. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Question**

* * *

Day 2

I was tired the next morning as I loaded into the van next to Naru and Lin. I fell asleep almost the moment the car was started.

Unbeknownst to myself, somewhere along our way through Tokyo, when Lin took a particular turn just a tad bit too quickly, my sleeping body slipped sideways into Naru. He looked at my head resting against his shoulder before staring back out the window.

However, I was too enthralled in my dreams to realize that. My dreams were filled with unusual images, all coming and going too quickly to be understood. It felt like I was sinking slowly through breathable water and the images were floating upwards. Finally, my feet touched something solid. I looked up as the images continued to drift past me.

"Mai." I turned to see Naru, well, the Naru of my dreams walking towards me. Well, not the Naru of my dreams, but the Naru in my drea—you get what I mean.

"Naru, what are all of these?" I asked, waving my hand at the images. He smiled gently.

"Where you are going." It wasn't a question. "As you get closer, these will become clearer and you will be able to see them in whole."

"So…these are my future dreams?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Of sorts," he said gently.

"What do you mean, 'Of sorts?'" I asked.

"You have astro-projected before, correct?" He asked. I thought back to the time where I had found Masako.

"Uh, yeah, once," I said. His eyes softened.

"More than once. More often than not."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He walked forward to where an image had just appeared.

"There have been times when your dreams were just that—dreams. However, those I am not privy too," he said.

"Privy? So you mean you weren't in them?" I couldn't see his face.

"Correct. However, every time you and I have met, you astro-projected into the realm of lingering spirits."

"How? Why?" I was so confused.

"Lingering spirits are not just connected to this world. While they are able to haunt to their pleasure, they relive the torture that caused them to stay. Over and over again they walk through these memories and only other spirits can enter them. As a projection, your spirit leaves your body, allowing you to see these memories."

My mind was doing back flips. "How do you know all this?"

He turned to face me and I was met by his kind, gentle smile. "Like I said, I am here to guide you."

I was about to continue berating him with questions when I heard a scream that chilled my bones. I was engulfed in an image and I felt the dream Naru's hand enclose mine. I saw for a few moments, a knife stabbing an abdomen which was accompanied by another blood curdling shriek.

I sat up abruptly, gasping for air.

"Mai?" I heard his voice but it was distant as I examined the dashboard with my eyes. Naru placed a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder and guided me to where I was leaning against the seat once again. "What did you see?"

"A woman, I th-think," I squeaked. I realized I was shaking.

"Lin, pull over," commanded Naru. He did so without his normal disdain and parked at a gas station. He left the van and went towards a small market on the corner. Naru, too, unbuckled and opened his door.

"Don't leave!" I said, panicking.

"I'm not," he said stoically. He reached out and unbuckled my seat belt before pulling me into his seat. The freezing air felt good against my clammy skin. Naru braced his hand against the frame of the car and watched my face.

"Tell me what happened." Slowly, my eyes far away, I reached up and made a weak stabbing motion.

"She w-was st-sta-stabbed." I put my hand on my own stomach. Naru's eyes did not miss this.

"She was stabbed in the stomach?" He confirmed, his voice stern. I nodded. Lin returned at that moment and handed Naru a bottle of water. Naru opened it and shoved it into my hands.

I drank it as Naru said, "Lin, get me the details of Hakudoshi's sister's death." Lin disappeared for a moment and then returned, handing Naru his black book. He opened it and, for a moment, his eyes scanned something. He snapped the book shut with a click and returned it to Lin's hand.

"What is it?" I asked. Naru looked at me as if he were deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Hakudoshi's sister was stabbed five times in the abdomen." I gulped and quickly focused on the water bottle.

We arrived outside of a grand, traditional manor just outside of Tokyo. Lin let Naru and I off in the front of the building before driving around back. Mr. Hakudoshi greeted us and guided us through into the home. Slowly, we walked through the rooms. He was showing us several features of traditional architecture that I would have found interesting if my mind weren't somewhere else.

Naru had said that only spirits could walk through the realms of the lingering. That meant one of two things. Either Naru could astro-project just as I could or that wasn't Naru. The latter seemed more likely except for the fact that he looked exactly like Naru and Naru was very much alive.

As if to confirm this, I accidently bumped into Naru who had stopped short before me. He looked back at me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Will this room do for your base?" asked Hakudoshi. I looked at it over Naru's shoulder.

"Yes," said Naru. Hakudoshi smiled.

"Well, feel free to use any of these rooms around here. They are quite empty."

"Thank you," I said with a smile as Naru walked into the base.

While we were unloading, Monk, Ayako, and John all showed up.

"Mai!" Monk called, waving his arm over his head as Ayako stormed past me angrily and John seemed unusually nervous.

"Takigawa, take this," said Lin, giving him a box as he came forward.

"What's up with Ayako?" I asked John. He blushed.

"Well, uh, Takigawa kind of—well."

"I accidently smacked the little missy's hind end. It was an accident caused by her insistent arguing," Monk said lightly. I blinked, lost for words as he proceeded up the stairs.

Was it just me or was Monk abnormally chipper?

* * *

Okay, still have a connection. Hope it holds.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	74. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- Lost**

* * *

That evening, I sat in base with Lin while Naru spoke with Hakudoshi and the others set up equipment in various rooms.

"Hey, Lin," I said as he finished directing Monk to raise the camera up three inches. He glanced sideways at me, indicating I should go on.

"Can Naru—uh—astro-project?" I asked. His eyebrows knit together as he turned to face me.

"No, he cannot. Why do you ask?" That's what I thought.

"Well, I know he has PK but I was just curious about it." What a lie!

"You should talk to Naru, not me."

That was the end of our conversation as he continued to direct the others of where the cameras should go. I was silent, thinking.

Since Naru could not astro-project then the Naru in my dreams could not be Naru at all. Then who was he and why did he so resemble Naru?

I stood and Lin looked at me.

"I'm going to go make some tea." Lin didn't question me further as I walked out.

It took me a while to find the kitchen; all the halls looked the same. As I waited on the tea to boil, I saw Nara and Hakudoshi enter out of the corner of my eye. There were two other people with him, a man and a woman. I turned as Hakudoshi realized I was there.

"Oh, hi Mai," he said. I smiled. "This is Mumotcho Daisuke, my sister's fiancé, and her best friend, Kou Mana." I bowed to them and they returned the gesture.

However, as I straightened, I was immediately plagued with a sense of foreboding. I didn't like these people at all. But why? I had only just met them. They had never done anything wrong to me. Was I, for the first time in my life, being presumptuous?

I shoved the feeling aside as Naru bid good bye to the others and joined me by the stove. He didn't say anything as I finished making the tea and stacked the pot and several cups onto a tray I had found.

"Did you want me to do something?" I asked finally, confused about why he was still there.

"No," he said shortly. We walked back to the base in silence, me feeling more and more awkward by the second. It was a relief to enter the base and find it filled with the others.

We all had just got a cup of tea and were settling down when we heard a shriek from far away. We all sprang to our feet and ran towards the sound.

In a hallway not far from our rooms, we found Mana clinging to Mr. Hakudoshi. Monk and John ran to the pair as the rest of us stayed back. I was the only who had seemed to have noticed what was burned into the wall.

"Naru," I whispered, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at me before following my gaze. Slowly, the rest of SPR noticed it too.

Burned into the wall was a single word.

Traitor.

Mana broke into tears as Daisuke came around the corner and saw the destruction.

"Ayuno!" he cried out, looking wildly around the corridor.

"Who is Ayuno?" I asked Naru quietly.

"Hakudoshi's sister."I watched the man, but I couldn't seem to feel any pity for the man who was desperately calling his dead fiancé's name.

"Please, Ayuno, tell us what is wrong! Please, let us help you," he cried. That was one of the few times I would ever see a grown man cry, and yet, I still felt no empathy for him.

Have I really turned into such a horrible person?

Mana, shakily, stood and walked to his side. Hakudoshi showed them out.

"Lin, put a camera in this hallway," said Naru. He turned and walked away. I watched him.

He's not even shaken.

That night, I hoped to be able to confront the Naru in my dreams. Unfortunately, I had no such luck. Instead my dreams were plagued by a voice continually repeating, "Please, listen to me. You are in danger. – killed me. You are next. Just hear me, brother!"

I woke for the fifth time, looking at the ceiling overhead. I sighed and sat up.

"I wonder if that was Ayuno," I whispered to myself. I tried to think of what the best thing to do would be.

Should I wake Ayako and say I can't sleep? No, I need to tell him about it. It could be important.

I sighed, and against my better judgment, stood and walked to Naru's door. I stood there for several minutes, debating on whether or not to just go back to sleep or to wake him.

Finally, I slid the door open.

Naru lay on the futon. There was something about the way he looked when asleep that made him seem so normal. Not like the Naru I knew, but just an everyday guy. I bent down and gently shook his shoulder.

His eyes, clouded with sleep, opened and looked at me.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he asked groggily. If I weren't so upset, I could have giggled at how normal he seemed right now.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept having this dream," I said, suddenly wishing I hadn't woken him.

However, instead of receiving the annoyed reprimand I expected, he stood slowly and led me into the base. We sat in chairs, Naru's hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well," he said, finally looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked, distracted by his face. It sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Mai, there was a reason why you woke me at the crack of dawn was there not?" he said, his normal indifference beginning to return to his voice. I looked down.

Slowly I recanted what I had heard in my dream. Naru seemed fully awake now as he captured his chin in his hand.

"Do you think it's Ayuno?" I asked.

"Possibly," said Naru. We remained silent for a while. Naru turned to a computer and began typing. Feeling somewhat awkward, I stood and muttered something about going to make tea. Naru didn't say anything as I left.

After it was ready, I began to slowly return to the base. However, as I rounded a corner, I found myself at a dead end.

Oops. Great where am I?

I turned to retrace my steps but came face to face with a pale white woman. She looked at me as I froze.

"Ayuno?" I whispered. She nodded slowly before turning. Suddenly, I felt the need to follow her and ran after the ghostly figure.

As I rounded the corner she had just disappeared behind, I found, instead of the ghost, the hallway I needed. The door I had left to the base still open. Now I was confused.

If Ayuno was supposed to be angry about new people being in her house, why would she help me?

* * *

Okay, I think I am about to lose my connection. It will come back again soon but Idk when so if I go dark for awhile, don't worry. I definetely return to a stable connection by this friday night.

Update Soon (I hope),

-mytruthaboutlife.


	75. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – Brother**

* * *

Day 3

I was tired as I rolled over to check the clock at my bedside. I gasped, lunged to my feet, and hurriedly dressed. John, Monk, and Ayako watched in confusion as I sprinted into the base.

"Naru, I'm so sorry. I overslept. My alarm never went off!" I paused with my pleading explanation.

"I know. I turned your alarm off," said Naru, so nonchalantly I hadn't realized he had spoken at first.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Before Naru could reply, Monk said, "He told none of us to wake you."

I was confused as I turned back to look at Naru who was staring indifferently at a loading computer screen.

"But Naru, it's two in the afternoon," I said.

"If I had wanted a talking clock, Mai, I would have bought one. Now, if you have nothing intelligent to say, go and make some tea." I blinked and left the room, shell shocked. What was with Naru recently? This wasn't like him at all. Since when did he do random acts of kindness? Maybe he's possessed. That seemed very likely.

I sighed as I stirred the tea. There was a bang from the cabinet next to me and I curiously went to peek inside of the door. That's how I learned why curiosity killed the cat.

Beyond the door where I stood aghast, a very startled Mana broke lips with Daisuke. We all stared at each other numbly. Then, I turned and walked away, grabbing the tea as I went.

"Mai! Wait, please!" I kept walking as Mana ran up next to me.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw. It would kill Kyou if he knew."

"Knew what?" I said, the annoyance overshadowed by pure shock. "That his sister's fiancé and her best friend were sucking face in a kitchen cupboard."

She paused. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds horrible."

"Exactly." I turned and kept walking.

"Listen, "she said, her voice doing a complete one eighty into a menacing tone. I stopped. "Bad things happen to good people all the time. You never know when someone's life might slip away. I'm sure your little friends would be devastated if they found you like we found Ayuno."

The way she said it didn't make it sound like an explanation. I turned back to her as she walked away.

Why do I feel like I was just threatened?

I walked slower as I returned to the base, mind reeling. I silently handed Naru the tea before setting the tray down.

"Mai, are you okay?" asked Ayako. I glanced at her, coming out of my reverie. I thought about what Mana had said and I thought better of speaking it just yet.

There were so many questions running around my mind—and not just ones concerning Mana—that it seemed the day passed very quickly for me. Or maybe that was because I had woken so late.

I sat in base, Naru and the others doing sweeps outside of the room. Suddenly, my eyes began to droop and, before I knew it, I was dozing.

"Mai?" said a gentle voice. I opened my eyes to find dream Naru leaning over me. I sat up.

"I wasn't tired. Why did I fall asleep?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You have many questions in your mind. I do believe a few pertain to me." I blinked.

"How did you know?" I asked. He just smiled.

"Your questions," he urged.

"Oh, right," I looked down, wandering how to best put them. I decided being straight forward was best. I turned back and stared him in the eye.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You aren't Naru. Naru can't astro-project and, either way, you don't act like him at all." He smiled.

"You finally figured it out. You are correct, I am not Naru. My name is Eugene. Gene for short." I was surprised. This was the most direct he had ever been.

"Then, why do you look so much like Naru?" I asked.

"Twin," was all he said with that usual tiny smile. It took me a moment to register what he had said. My eyes widened.

"What!?! Your—Your Naru's twin brother? Why have I never heard of you? Why have I never _met_ you?" His smile turned sad.

"Consider why I might never exist except where the dead linger. No, astro-projection is not my forté." He waited as two and two came together in my head.

"Gene, you aren't dead are you?" I asked slowly. He shut his eyes as if tired.

It all made sense now, why Naru looked so sad and why his look resembled my own emotions sometimes. His own brother was dead—his _twin_ brother at that. They must have been very close. Oh Naru…

A whole new side to Naru seemed to have opened up to me. A side of pain, perhaps even guilt. This Naru wasn't unfeeling at all. He cared very much, but, perhaps, feared making a bond. He acted the way he did to keep us at bay, to shut us out. Maybe even to shut his own pain out. Naru wasn't an unfeeling person because he wanted to be but because he had to be in order to cope. This Naru was no longer mean, but sad.

I had been wrong the whole time. That single realization created more guilt in my heart than anything else.

"You needn't look so sad, my brother's attitude isn't entirely created by his pain. He was like that before as well," Gene said, sensing my mood. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Mai, wake up." My eyes opened to find myself lying on the desk where I had fallen asleep. Naru, having accomplished waking me, turned around and gathered files as Lin typed on his laptop. The three of us were the only ones in the room. I stood and began to clean up the tea mess, wondering how best to begin.

"Naru, can I ask you something?"

"Seeing how you already have," said Naru. He always hated when I began like that.

"Naru, can I ask how your brother, Gene, died?" I said, casually. I heard the papers Naru had been gathering fall and Lin's typing stop. I turned in confusion to see Naru staring at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know about Gene?' he asked, his voice low and deadly. I immediately felt threatened, like a trapped animal. He took a step towards me and I scuttled back four. Lin slowly got to his feet.

"It's a long story?" I squeaked. He stepped forward again and I retreated till my back was against the wall.

"Then"—step—"you"—step—"better"—step—" start"—step—"talking." Naru pressed his hands above my head, cornering me between the wall and his body, his eyes boring into mine with blazing fury.

The air around me seemed to be thickening until it appeared to be pressing painfully into my skin. I winced, trying to get a breath. Lin was suddenly at Naru's side, placing his hands on Naru's shoulders.

"Naru, you're hurting her," he said sternly. Naru's eyes seemed to widen minutely and he lunged backwards, putting several feet between us. I collapsed to the ground, my stomach heaving and my head spinning. Lin stood in front of me as Naru breathed deeply, his eyes still glaring at me.

"Mai, get out of here," commanded Lin. He didn't need to tell me twice as I scrambled for the door.

Outside, I gasped for breath before rushing away. I couldn't have told you where I was heading; I just didn't want to stop. Finally, after I seemed thoroughly lost, I leaned against the wall and slid down it. My tears spilled over as broken sobs were liberated from my lips. I couldn't even tell you why I was crying I was just so sad.

Finally, as I calmed down, I looked up to find a pair of ghostly eyes staring back at me. Ayuno's form sat across from me as if patiently waiting to be noticed.

* * *

Okay, so my connection keeps going in and out, couldn't tell you why. This chapter was something that me and my best friend cooked up while sitting in a starbucks. I was so excited to finally write it.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	76. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Answers**

* * *

It took me several panicked moments to realize Ayuno did not seem to be intent on hurting or even scaring me. On the contrary, she seemed to be waiting for me to calm down.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked. She held out her hand to me and, hesitantly, I reached for it. The moment I touched her hand, the world spun. My eyes shut and when they reopened, I saw Ayuno sitting at her desk doing something. I watched as Daisuke entered with his hands behind his back. Ayuno glanced at him before turning back.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey, still working on the documents for selling this house?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are so many people I could sell it to. I want to make sure it's the right one. Someone who won't use the inheritance improperly. What my father was thinking when he attached an inheritance to a house I will never know."

"Honey, how about you sign it over to me. I'll sell it and you will stop having so much trouble. I hate seeing you so stressed."

"No, I don't want this in our family anymore," she said loftily.

"I'll sell it quickly, I promise honey. My company is very well known." Ayuno sighed and turned to him.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of my brother, but I know you are having an affair with Mana," she said. Daisuke was silent for a moment.

"I was afraid of that," he said. To my shock, Daisuke pulled a knife from behind his back and began to advance on her. Thankfully the vision shifted before I saw the actual murder. Next thing I saw was Daisuke digging in the garden behind the home. I watched as he dropped a bag into the hole.

The last one came up with a grieving Hakudoshi. Daisuke stood beside him.

"Kyou, just sign it over to me, it's what I'm sure she would have wanted and you really haven't the time to look for buyers what with all the funeral plans."

"No, sh-she told me specifically to sell it ourselves," he said. Daisuke rubbed his back.

"My company can sell it quickly. You're like my brother and I don't want you to have to worry about it," soothed Daisuke.

"I-I'll think about it," murmured Hakudoshi, sniveling.

I felt sick to my stomach as the visions ended. That horrible man had pretended to love her for some sort of inheritance and then killed her.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground where I had last been. Ayuno was nowhere to be seen.

I stood and began to run. I found a camera that I remembered putting up and began to follow what I thought was the right way.

If what I had seen was true, than Daisuke was a murderer and that could put us all in danger. I needed to tell Naru, whether or not he wanted to speak with me.

I was just going through the several arguments to give him in my head when I rounded the corner to find a sleeping Naru sitting outside my door. I blinked. What was he doing?

I sat down next to him and then shook his shoulder.

"Naru?" I whispered. It took a few tries but he finally opened his eyes. As soon as he realized it was me who had awoken him, he closed his eyes in relief.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Never mind that now!" I hissed. "Naru, Daisuke killed Ayuno! I saw it in my dream. Ayuno showed me it. He came in talking about the house and some will and then, when she refused to sign the house over to him, he killed her. The knife is buried behind this house. Naru, he and Mana are dating! I saw them kissing in the cupboard. He's after the inheritance and Ayuno is afraid for her brother's safety."

He grabbed my shoulders. "Mai, calm down." I took a breath.

"Now tell me everything." I slowly told him everything that had happened the moment I had left the room, leaving nothing out. Naru stood and walked into the base, pulling out his computer.

"What are you doing? We need to call the police." Naru read something very quickly before showing it to me.

"…In the case that one of my children die, the other one will be entitled to the inheritance upon selling the home. Wait! Is this the will? Naru, that means that Hakudoshi could be in some real danger!" He was looking at the screen.

"Wake Takigawa and Father Brown," he said. I ran to the room. When we had returned, Lin was already with Naru.

"Mai, show us where the knife is buried." I nodded and led to the back of the house. It took me a while before I actually found where I knew it was.

"Naru, what are we looking for?" asked Monk.

"Lin, take Mai back and call the authorities, tell them we found a bloody knife at this residence. Keep Mai in the base." Lin nodded and pulled me back in.

As the light hit my face, a stark difference from the darkness outside, I worried about what Mana had said before. I knew it wouldn't be an issue if I told Naru. I felt that he would protect me. I hoped that was true.

I sat with Lin in base for a while until Naru finally returned and told Lin to meet the police at the door. Naru pulled a seat up right in front of me and sat down.

"Mai, listen closely. By no means are you to tell anyone, especially the authorities, about what you saw in your dreams or that it was you that knew how to find the knife." I blinked.

"Why not?" I asked. He gave me a very serious look.

"Mai, you know details about the murder that only the killer would know. It happened recently enough that this would put you under suspicion. You and I are the only ones who know. We _must _keep it that way, for your safety." I was so shocked, all I could do was nod.

"Naru, I think Mana was involved," I said. He waited for me to continue. "Well, you see, after I found them kissing, she came after me to try and keep me from telling anyone. When I made it clear I was going to tell Hakudoshi, she got mad. She said, 'Bad things happen to good people all the time and it would be a shame if you guys found me the way they found Ayuno. Naru, I think she was threatening me."

His face stiffened and fury burned behind his eyes. He stood and walked to the window and I knew it better not to follow, seeing how that reaction had made him act earlier. We sat there quietly for a while.

"How did you know about Gene?" he asked, his voice calm. I looked at my hands.

"He's actually been in my dreams since our very first case. He said that he was my guide. He told me that whenever I saw him, I was actually astro-projecting into the place where lingering spirits were. I only just found out that he was who he was although I had realized he wasn't you a while ago.

"Is he okay?" Naru asked, softly. I turned to look at his back.

"I don't know exactly. He seems like it, but that's not really what we talked about. I'll be sure to ask him if I see him again," I assured him. He didn't reply. I stood and walked to him. I stood there next to him for some time.

"Would you like me to tell him something for you?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked, still looking resolutely at the distant flashing police lights. I turned my gaze on my feet.

"Just, if I could tell my mom something, I would."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. I knew what he was changing the subject, referring to earlier.

"No," I said, a little too quickly. There was a pause.

"Thank you," he said. I snapped my head up in time to glimpse a smile as he turned away. "Do not leave the base."

Did—DID NARU JUST THANK ME?!?!?

* * *

Okay, it took me a while to write this for whatever reason. I wanted to say thanks to all my readers for their kind words. If you guys get giddy about me updating then you should know what I mean when I get giddy over reviews. I mean, I get silly giddy. It's kind of scary because I'm normally a serious person lol. So thanks, you guys are the reason I am able to write such a long story easily.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	77. Haunting Life :11: A Family's Love 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Naru**

* * *

Day 4

I sat in base by myself, nervously hoping none of the officers would notice me and that Naru or someone would come back soon. I had positioned myself where it would be difficult to be seen from the door or window but could still see the monitors. I watched as the bag was carried out and Naru and the others spoke with the police.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I froze as an officer examined the room, hoping, in vain, he would not see me.

"Hey, you there," he barked. I jumped and stood, trying to make my face curious.

"Can I help you sir?" I said.

"Yeah, mind telling me what you are doing in here?" I blinked.

"Uh, I'm with SPR," I said, wishing someone would come back. The police officer looked me over.

"Well, if that is the case, the chief said he wanted to speak with every one of you so come on." I hesitated, not sure what to do.

"She doesn't know anything," came the stoic voice I knew so well. I felt my heart leap with relief.

"Excuse me?" said the officer as Naru shifted past him into the room.

"Mai is my assistant and she remains at the monitors the whole time. She probably didn't even realize we were digging in the back considering none of our cameras are out there." The officer looked between me and Naru.

"Naru, what's going on?" I asked, pretending to be unawares. Naru tilted his head at me, still looking at the officer.

"We found a bloody knife behind the house." I let my face fall into shock, hoping it was convincing.

"As you can see, she had no idea," said Naru. The officer seemed convinced as he left. I sighed and let my shoulders slump. Naru moved to look at the monitors.

"Naru, what about Hakudoshi? We should tell him…"

"I already did," said Naru, cutting me off. "He will be going to a hotel until the police arrest the murderers."

"Oh." Naru straightened.

"I am going to have Lin take you back to the office until we have resolved this matter," he said.

"Oh, no you are not," I snapped as he pulled up some temperature readings. "I don't care if she threatened me, I'm not going back. I'm staying right here." He looked at me.

"You are going back, Mai," he said.

"I am not!" I glared determinedly at his calculating face. I was completely prepared to fight him tooth and nail on this.

"Mai, I am not arguing this," he said as he turned back to the equipment.

"Then don't." I plopped down in a chair.

I thought I heard him mutter something like, "Impossible." The door slid open and Lin came in.

"The police said that they will have the results of the DNA and fingerprint test in twenty four hours." Naru nodded. I was watching the monitors when I saw Mana and Daisuke arrive. I felt my blood run cold as I tugged on Naru's sleeve. He glanced at the monitor as Ayako entered.

"Matsuzaki, take Mai down to the kitchens and keep her there." Annoyed, I turned to argue but he cut me off and said, "Tea, Mai."

That settled it. Ayako and I took the long way, avoiding Mana and Daisuke, and preceded down the stairs.

"Mai, what's going on?" she asked. I remembered what Naru had said.

"I'm not sure," I lied. She didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. I watched the kettle, waiting for the pot to boil. The door banged open and I jumped but it was only Monk. He grabbed Ayako by the arm and pulled her towards the cupboard.

"You told them I'm gay!?!" I heard him holler inside. I chuckled to myself as Ayako said, "Yep, payback sucks don't it."

_Leave!_

I straightened as the voice whispered into my mind. I went for the door, but to my horror, it opened as Mana and Daisuke entered. I turned back.

"YOU!" I heard her yell and I froze.

What do I do? What do I do?

Ayako and Monk stepped back out, looking curiously between me and a very angry Mana.

"Is something wrong?" asked Monk.

"Nothing," she said between clenched teeth. "I just need to speak with Mai for a moment."

"Unfortunately, that is impossible. Mai is very busy," said a welcome voice coolly. I turned to find Naru leaning against the door frame. I had never been happier to see him.

Mana seemed to realize she was trapped between two people who knew. She reached into her purse and withdrew……a gun.

Everyone in the room froze as she pointed it straight at my chest. Slowly she moved towards me and then, wrapping an arm around me, pressed the gun to my head.

"What in the wo—"

"Everyone up against that wall, or the girl's eating bullets," said Mana, cutting Ayako off. Slowly, Naru and the others walked to the wall, Naru's eyes remaining on mine.

"I don't know how, but at least two of you figured out Daisuke killed Ayuno so that we could get the inheritance. All you were supposed to do was get rid of her ghost so we could buy the property, but no. You had to stick your noses where they weren't wanted."

Naru stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Hey, hands were I can see them, bud, or you will be searching for you girlfriend with your equipment instead of Ayuno." Naru pulled his hand from his pocket. In it was a little digital recorder.

"This just caught everything you said," he muttered calmly. I felt the gun shake and I gulped. "I will trade the recorder for Mai." Mana thought about it for a moment.

"Give me the recorder," she said.

"Mai first." She thought a little longer until I felt her hand push me in the small of my back and I stumbled forward into Naru who caught and steadied me, still watching her with calm eyes.

"The recorder," she said. Naru tossed it to her. She let it fall before slamming her foot down on top of it. As Daisuke and her began to speak of what they should do with us, Naru didn't seem to notice he was still holding me. However, _I_ noticed. Especially how his hands were gently holding my back and pressing me to his chest. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have been beyond giddy.

Then, for the second time that day, police sirens could be heard a short distance away. Mana whipped her head around to look at us, her face an odd color of purple and green.

"You called the cops?" she growled. Naru raised his eyebrows.

"Did you see any of us call them?" Mana's eyes flickered towards the ceiling as she seemed to remember Lin and John.

"That's it," she shrieked and the pointed the gun straight at Naru and me. Naru, carefully, pulled me behind him, his eyes suddenly icy and dangerous. "Ever since you showed up, everything has gone downhill, well not anymore."

"No, Naru!" I shrieked. Then, several things happened at once. Mana's gun went off just as a pan appeared out of thin air in front of it and the bullet ricocheted off into Daisuke's leg. Then, all the pots and pans and utensils began to swirl around Mana. She looked fearfully up at them as her gun dropped to the ground. Naru, who had firmly grabbed me to keep me behind him, loosened his grip as Mana ran out the door in terror and Daisuke continued to roll on the ground. Next second, police ran in and dragged us out. The relief of safety was so great that I started laughing and was shortly joined by Monk and then Ayako. Naru stood next to us, not laughing but his mood lightened.

"Oh, but Naru, they smashed the recording you made of her confession," I said. He sighed.

"Mai, all my recorders are digital and the information is stored at base. The recording is just fine, unlike your brain." I was about to get angry, but then, thought better of it. I wrapped my arms around his torso, startling him with a hug.

"Mai, what are you…"

"Thanks," I said, cutting him off and letting go, "For saving me." For once he seemed shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said before walking away, still slightly ruffled. I smiled gently at his retreating back.

He was willing to take a bullet for me. Maybe there is something in there after all. Perhaps, just because he wanted to keep himself from getting close to us, he couldn't. Just, maybe…

The case was closed. It seemed Ayuno, once we had put Daisuke and Mana behind bars, was content to move on. Daisuke turned on Mana in exchange for a lighter sentence. Mana was charged fully. Somehow, Naru had made it so none of us had to testify.

We hadn't spoken about Gene since that case. I kind of let the matter drop. He would tell me when he was ready.

There was a bang on my desk that startled me so much I fell from my seat. I rubbed my hind end as I found the culprit.

"Stop daydreaming, Mai," said Naru. He went back into his office and shut the door. I smiled happily. I heard the front door click open and three people came in. In the front was a tiny woman.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I do hope so, this is Shibuya Psychic Research, correct?"

"Yes?" I said.

"I was wondering if you could help us."

* * *

Okay, my internet connection was out yesterday.

Next Case—Even in places far away and rural, SPR is known. In this town, the yearly festival of rice is held. However, this year, it could be canceled due to what appears to be an angry spirit. But, once we get there, we may find ourselves in over our heads. Join us for the Parade of the Past.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	78. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**The Parade of the Past**

**Chapter 1- Sweaters and Tea**

* * *

Day 1

I sat there awkwardly, smiling politely as the woman glared at Naru, who was currently sipping at his tea without a care.

"You are saying that the activity going on is caused by _seismic _activity?" she growled.

"Yes," said Naru. I didn't agree.

Parade floats breaking randomly, unusual noises, unexplained explosions, and fields of rice being destroyed just did not sound entirely like earthquakes.

"I, Hiromi Arisu, have never been more insulted. We know what natural occurrences are in our village and do not make mistakes of such types," she said, standing.

"Arisu," soothed one of the men next to her. She swatted his hand away from her. Naru looked at her coolly.

"Just because something is unusual does not make it supernatural," he said. Her face turned red with fury.

"Mr. Shibuya," said the only man, a Mr. Katsumi Hisao. "Arisu has failed to mention another aspect of the haunting. Our children, at times, appear mindless. The wander around the village and put themselves in danger. If asked, the children say they last remembered speaking with the 'marshal.'"

Naru captured his chin in his hand. I knew that look; he was considering it. Arisu seemed to have noticed it too as she settled back into her seat.

"We will have you as many rooms as needed at the inn," she said. Naru seemed to break from his musings in time to say, "Expect us at noon tomorrow." The beams me and Arisu possessed were the same.

As they left, I happily danced over to the phone on my desk. However, when I remembered Masako wasn't speaking to Naru, my face dropped. Should I try to call her? We did need her on this case. I stared at the number for a long moment before deciding against it. I wouldn't be the one who tested her anger.

"Mai, tea," I heard. With a sigh, I stood to make it.

Day 2

I was asleep, the warmth better than anything I had ever felt, when there was a voice.

"Mai," it whispered in my ear. I murmured something unintelligible and rolled over.

"Mai," the voice repeated. It wasn't going to leave was it? I opened my eyes angrily to find Naru looking at me.

I sat up with a jerk, fearing I had fallen asleep at work again. To my confusion, I—we were in my room. Confusion turned to embarrassment. Embarrassment turned to anger.

"What are you doing in my room!?!?!" I squealed. He raised his eyebrows.

"Waking you up."

"Yeah, I noticed," I growled. "I mean how did you get in my room?"

"Fortunately it was me and not a burglar who realized you left your door _un_locked. I see your intelligence hasn't improved just by my presence." This hit a nerve.

"Sometimes the people who are overworked make mistakes because they are exhausted," I said between gritted teeth. "Now get out of my room so I can dress." He smirked before standing and haughtily striding out of my bedroom.

I ground my teeth and, resisting the urge to walk out and kick him, I began to pull my clothes on, grumbling to myself as I did so. Finally, all dressed, I exited my room.

Naru waited on my couch, his black clothes and gorgeous face out of place in the cluttered living room. He was currently eyeing my school books, which had been thrown on the ground after I had finished studying. I sat down next to him, trying to make him look at my unhappy expression.

"You're studying English?" he asked. His question threw me for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, Naru, what are you doing here?" I asked. He stood and reached for my luggage.

"Is this what you are taking?" he asked.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" I repeated. He looked at me.

"I would have thought that were obvious. We are picking you up," he said calmly.

"We?" I asked. Naru nodded towards my kitchen and I glanced at it.

Lin stood against one of the counters, examining one of my fake flowers with distaste. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning!

"But, why so early?" I whined.

"We said we would arrive by noon. The town is rather far away so, if you are ready, we are leaving."

"But, but, it's so early!" I whined as I stomped out the door, Naru and Lin following closely with my bag.

In the car, I sat in the front with my arms crossed. I was going to make this trip as miserable for Naru as possible and I knew just how to do it.

The moment we were situated and Lin pulled away from the curb; I let my head rest on Naru's shoulder.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he asked. I resisted the urge to smile.

"I am using you as a pillow," I mumbled, matching his monotone. What was this? No snide remarks? No angry comebacks? No insisting I sit up properly? Ugh! You're so worthless, Naru! You can't even get upset at me right! What's the point in you being alive if you can't bug me to death?

Okay, I was being a little over dramatic.

I left my head there and eventually fell into a quiet slumber. Naru never once made an attempt to move me.

When we arrived in the small town, we were directed to a little inn just off the main road. A friendly man and woman met us.

"Welcome to Jun Inn, I am Jun Noboyuki. This is my wife, Jun Takara. The third floor is yours. Feel free to use any amount of needed rooms." Takara smiled as she led them up the stairs. She left us on the third floor. We began to load the equipment into the building with Noboyuki's help.

As set up died down and Naru was just becoming antsy for tea, Ayako, Monk, Yasuhara, and John arrived. I smiled.

"Hey guys," I said as Naru and Lin ignored them.

"Hey, Mai. Naru, this is a little out of your way isn't it?" asked Monk playfully. Naru wasn't listening. I leaned up to whisper in Monk's ear.

"He's been in an odd mood for whatever reason," I hissed, thinking back to my lack of rejection. I left quickly for tea before Naru could ask.

Takara smiled endearingly at me as I entered.

"Hi, dear, dinner won't be ready for a while," she said.

"Oh, that's fine. I was actually wondering if you would mind me making tea."

"No, you will find a kettle and tea pot on the far shelf. Tea is in the second to right cabinet."

"Thanks," I chimed as I began. I heard Ayako's heals click into the kitchen. Guessing she was in a foul mood—she always was after a ride in the car with Monk—I kept my head low.

"Is that a new sweater?" I heard her ask. I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you like it? My teacher, Mrs. Akemi, bought it for me over Christmas." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, I ate dinner with her and her husband on Christmas Eve and she gave it to me. I absolutely love it." Ayako smiled. "She's been helping me with my English classes."

Ayako smiled.

"That's good," she said. I nodded in agreement. Then, before we could continue talking, we heard a shriek from outside.

* * *

Okay, HAPPY NEW YEAR. (early) This is my last update of the year *gasp* and tomorrow will be my first update of the _new_ year *double gasp*. not checked for errors, sorry.

Mai: Yay, happy new year truth! And congrats on the over one thousand reviews, and all of them good!

Me: It's all thanks to my readers, they are AWESOME!!!

Thanks from the cast of Haunting Life for a great year. From our hearts to yours, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	79. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2- Bread and Tales**

* * *

Ayako and I arrived outside just as the guys came sprinting out a side door. Before us, a woman let out another frustrated shriek at the sight of a dilapidated structure.

"What's wrong, Chaka?" asked Takara, running to her side.

"I just had it perfect! I left for five minutes—FIVE—and when I get back, I found it like this," she said, stamping her feet. We watched as Takara led her inside. Monk examined the float.

"Here's the problem," said monk, indicating a collapsed support beam.

"Rotting wood," said Naru simply. "Nothing paranormal."

I wanted to argue, but his logic was infallible this time. Surely there was something more than rotted wood.

After the others had returned inside, I examined the float myself. Something caught my eye on the supposedly rotten beam, and I moved closer to examine it. They were indentions clearly left by four fingers, as if someone had pulled the beam. Perhaps, someone—or something—had.

"Mai, my tea," I heard from inside, and, marveling at how his voice carried even to out here, I returned inside.

That evening, Monk and I slowly made our way around the village, questioning people. I was in a rather foul mood, seeing how Naru had basically ordered Monk to not let me out of his sight. I wasn't five!

"You know, Mai, Naru does have a point. You do get in an inordinately large amount of trouble on your own," he said, trying to reason with me.

"I'm not that bad," I growled for the fifth time, causing several children passing to shy away from my angry yell. I worked to moderate my voice.

"He's just worried is all. Naru seems to spend an incredible amount of time worrying about you. Especially these days."

"Right," I scoffed sardonically. Naru—worried about me? Good one.

"I am right, Mai," he said, bristling slightly at my tone.

"Hi, ma'am, may we have a word with you?" I said, a little too eager to get Monk to shut up. The elderly woman whom I had accosted looked at me scathingly.

"I tell you, I'm no witch little missy. I know nothing about love potions or spells of raising hell," she spat. I raised my eyebrows and exchanged a startled look with Monk as she began to shuffle away.

"Oh, no, I don't think you understand. We are with Shibuya Psychic Research and we are just asking around about the stories so we can target the hot spots of activity," I said.

"Oh, you is, is you?" she said, eyes brightening. "Come on then, I've got some fresh bread in the oven back home. I'll tell you over tea."

"Okay!" I said, our faces brightening.

She led us to a small little shack. A few boys were doing something with the lawn when we showed up.

"What are you confounded brats doin' to me yard?" she yelled hoarsely, making the boys jump.

"The witch!" they cried, running off. This revealed a ruined flower bed. She sighed.

"Go on in, I'll be there in a minute." Monk complied, but I watched her shuffle sadly to the little flowers.

"You know, they aren't ruined as long as we get them back into the ground," I said, bending down and beginning to stand the bulbs back up into their places. The woman's eyes beamed at me.

"No, deary, you go on inside. It's freezin' out here." I smiled as she knelt down and her withered hands reached for the flowers.

"Actually, I'm quite fine. You should go in though," I muttered, eyeing her small shawl, "I'll be finished in a jiffy.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing," she doted. I felt warmth spread across my chest as she tottered up the rickety stairs.

As soon as I was done, I entered the small hut to the warm smell of fresh bread and tea. I sniffed hungrily as she smiled.

"Come on in, Mai dearest, have you some. This lovely young man has so kindly eaten a large amount, but I saved you some," she said cheerily. I plopped down and reached for a slice.

"Ms. Miaki was just telling me about her recipe," said Monk. She smiled and put another slice of bread in front of him. I giggled.

"Ms. Miaki," I said, worried about breaking her good mood. "Can you tell us anything about the activity going on here?"

She paused. Then, quite suddenly, she spun around and in this terrifying voice said, "You mean the ghost."

I composed my startled face as she went into a fit of laughter.

"Why, deary, that is just a load of baloney. In all my years, every bad thing has been blamed on that silly legend."

"Do you mind elaborating?" asked Monk. She sat down with her own mug of tea.

"They say old man Yoite is responsible. He was the parade marshal many years back. I was a little girl. The parade was a big thing during the rice festival, always followed by the ball at the end. Old man Yoite would lead the parade down the road every year. However, when I was seven, something terrible happened. A little boy had dropped his ball and poor old Yoite trip on it. The horses directly behind him trampled the poor man to death. Now, every time something bad happens—especially something involving children, the old man is blamed."

"But, is it possible he might be responsible?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, if anyone would be to blame for hauntin' the festival, Ms. Takara's late mother should be. She hated all that had to do with the festival."

"When exactly did she die?" asked Monk.

"Oh, she was taken by the cough when little Takara was only seven. Poor dear. She visits me every day, especially after my dear husband died last year. Brings me goodies from her hotel and scares away those awful kids."

"Why do they bother you?" I asked.

"Oh, all the widowed women are treated like that," she said. "They grow out of it around the age of twelve."

"That's horrible." She waved her hand with a good natured smile.

"That's kids, always lookin' for trouble, that they are," I smiled and we laughed along with her.

"Well, Mai, we need to be heading back, Naru will be looking for us. I shudder to think what he would do to me if he thought you were in a bad spot." I rolled my eyes but followed him out none the less.

"Good to meet you, dears," she said, waving her hand over her head. I waved back before running to catch up with Monk.

"Do you think Takara's mom is involved?" I asked.

"It's too soon to be sure, but that surely was informative."

"You just liked that she fed you," I scoffed, playfully nudging him with my elbow.

"And you don't," he asked, mussing my hair.

When we re-entered the base, everyone looked up.

"Look who's back. We were begining to worry Mai had fallen into the lake," said Yasuhara. I felt the anger rise because something in his voice told me it wasn't entirely a joke.

"No, that thing is frozen solid. There's no way of getting to that water anytime before April," laughed Monk, sensing my mood. He pulled out the pad of paper he had recorded the stories on and began reading it off to Naru.

* * *

First post of the new year! Our car broke down on the way back home so now we are hold up in a little room for three. Lol, that's my luck. Good thing is, I have a good internet connection so I can post. Yay!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	80. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3- Ice and Water**

* * *

Day 3

I was walking around the back of the hotel with Ayako, both of us trying to sense something.

"So you haven't had any dreams at all?" she asked. I shook my head. "I'm beginning to agree with Naru, I really don't think we are going to find much here." I sighed and looked up, disagreeing secretly.

"Takara," I said, shocked. The woman looked up at me with surprise. We walked to her.

"What are you doing out here. Especially without a coat?" I asked, taking mine off and slinging it around her small frame. Her eyes were blank for a few moments before she returned to reality.

"Oh, I didn't notice. I've had so much on my mind," she said airily. Ayako and I exchanged a worried look but let it go.

"Takara," I said, deciding this was the best time, "why did your mother hate the parade?" I asked. She seemed confused for a moment.

"Oh, you've been talking with Ms. Miaki haven't you?" she said. "My mother was not quite right in the head. She was very ill and her hatred of the noise the parade caused stemmed from her sickness that is all."

"Oh," I said.

"Takara!" We all turned to find a frantic Chaka running up. Takara reached out and grabbed her shoulders as she reached us.

"Have you seen my boy, Inori? We can't find him anywhere," she gasped, tears running down her face. Ayako looked around and gasped. We all followed her gaze. Out, in the middle of the frozen lake was a small figure. The boy was staring at us blankly.

"Inori!" shrieked Chaka. The boy didn't reply to the woman's call. Before I knew it, I had made it onto the ice.

"Mai! Come back," yelled Ayako. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm fine. The ice is really stable, don't worry. I'll go get him."

Slowly, I made my way across the slippery surface. However, when I had made it halfway between the boy and the shore, the impossible happened. There was an ear splitting crack that resonated through the air. I looked at my feet as Ayako yelled at me to come back, the crack running between my shoes. Something about the noise seemed to have woken the small boy out of his trance and he began to scream in fear. I glanced back as Takara ran up towards the hotel before making a mad dash towards Inori, slipping and sliding all the way. I had just managed to reach the boy and pull him onto my back when the ice beneath my feet gave way and we slipped beneath the surface.

The freezing water chilled me instantly to the core and froze my lungs. I managed to swim to the surface and we coughed at the air.

"Inori, hold onto me," I told the shivering boy as I swam towards the ice before us. It seemed like ages before I managed to grab the slab. I could hear Chaka and Ayako's terror stricken cries as I fought to gain some purchase on the smooth ice.

"Inori," I gasped, still clawing at the surface, "Climb onto my shoulders and onto the ice." The little boy complied and I saw Monk, John, and the others running down towards the lake. Next thing I knew, his shoes were pressing onto my shoulders, forcing me back beneath the surface. I just barely managed to cling to the edge as he made it to safety. Now I had myself to worry about.

The freezing water seemed to sap all of my energy as I struggled to pull myself back up. As my head broke the surface again, I saw Noboyuki running with a rope down the hill and Chaka hugging Inori. For one brief moment, I met Naru's terrified and furious eyes. They told me one thing as Lin tied the rope around his waist and began to make his way slowly towards me.

Don't give up, I need you. Don't give up.

My will was strengthened as my strength lessened. I coughed as the water cut through my chest. Lin was slowly getting closer, being careful not to fall in himself. For a moment, I thought I saw Monk restraining Naru, but my vision was cut off as I slipped beneath the water again. I managed to return to the surface. However, Lin was out of rope. He reached out a hand for me, but my arm was short by about five inches. I could feel sleep swirling through my brain.

"Reach, Mai," commanded Lin, his voice worried. I collapsed back to the ice, clinging as tears made their way into my eyes.

"I can't," I whined.

"Try!" he barked. I, with the last bits of strength I had, managed to throw myself towards him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the water and into his arms as the wind cut at my face. Slowly, Lin half carrying me, we walked back. I was shivering violently.

As soon as we were in arms length, Ayako pulled me from Lin. I collapsed on the shore and Naru, who already had his coat off, draped it around my shoulders.

"Th-th-th-thanks," I said between chattering teeth.

"Don't talk," he said, bending down to my level and scooping me up into his arms. I would have been blushing madly if I were not so tired. I nuzzled my face into his warm chest, coughing violently.

"Thank you so much," I heard Chaka say. I nodded my head tiredly as Naru carried me back towards the hotel, Ayako at his elbow.

He deposited me in my room before leaving so Ayako could help me change into something dry. As soon as we were done, he came back in.

"Takigawa started a fire in the base," he said. I nodded, brain clouded with exhaustion. I stumbled forward on frozen legs and he caught me. He led me, his arm wrapped securely around my waist, to the base. I managed to notice he had changed his soaking shirt already. My body began to ache from the violent shivers running down my spine.

Inside the base, everyone stood when they saw Naru practically dragging my limp body into the toasty room. I noticed they had gathered a huge tower of blankets on a couch placed in front of the crackling fire. Takara's tea pot sat on a table beside the couch. Before they could start berating me with questions, Naru snapped, "Don't you have something I have already asked you to do?"

"What about Mai?" snarled Ayako.

"I am staying with her," he said so matter-of-factly, it even startled my frozen mind. Ayako seemed about to argue, but Monk nudged her with his arm and they all left.

Naru led me to the couch. Expecting him to walk back to the equipment, I began pulling the blankets over me, still shaking. I heard him sigh.

"Mai, blankets don't help much when you don't have any body heat." I rolled my eyes. He never stopped lecturing me.

My heart stopped as his arms wrapped around my midriff and pulled me into his warm chest. I, already having trouble with breathing beyond my shivering lungs, began to feel even lighter headed than before as he began tucking the blankets around me. As soon as he was done, he put two fingers beneath my chin and lifted my face up. I blushed as much as possible when frozen, our faces only inches apart.

"You seem to be getting some color back," he said, a hint of amusement hidden in his tone. He let me jerk my face back to his chest as I hyperventilated. He put his arm on the back of the couch, allowing me the ability to snuggle closer to his side. The fog I had been fighting off began to prevail.

"Naru," I slurred quietly, taking in his scent contentedly.

"What?" he said. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just shook my head sluggishly. I heard him sigh and felt his fingers run gently through my knotted hair.

"Just go to sleep, Mai," he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Mkay," I said, happiness taking me deeper into sleep as the warmth began to spread through me.

If I had not been so close to dreams, I could have sworn Naru's hand had swept my hair behind my ear and his lips had pressed, momentarily, onto the top of my head.

* * *

AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Couldn't help it, I love this chapter!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	81. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- Dreams and Trouble**

* * *

I was slowly floating in warmth, the darkness of my dream comforting instead of frightening.

"Mai?" I realized my eyes were closed and I opened them to see Naru looking at me gently. Wait, that wasn't Naru.

"Gene?" I asked sitting up. He smiled.

"I am glad you are alright," he said. I returned his smile.

"No, no, no! Not right—not right!" I glanced behind me to find a woman pacing. Her appearance startled me. Her eyes were wild and she wrung her hands nervously. I stood.

"What is she doing?" I asked. Gene inclined his head.

"Exactly what you are seeing." I blinked.

"The ice…the ice. Fall! No, stop, leave her. Sink, sink!" I realized with a thrill of terror she was referring to me. Had she cracked the ice?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Schizophrenia," he said. My mind immediately shot to Takara's mother.

"Yes," said Gene, as usual guessing my thoughts. I watched the woman, shell shocked.

"But why?"

"Parade, die. No more. Bad noise, bad noise!" said the woman, as if answering my question. I watched her with pity as she continued. Then, she faded.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Back to the living world," he said. I nodded my head, my mind heading in another direction.

"I told Naru I could see you in my dreams. I think he really misses you," I said. It almost seemed as if his face stiffened. However, when he looked at me, his expression was gentle.

"Tell him I'm fine, but he's being an idiot when the bird is already singing and he won't shoot it." I felt my brain freeze in confusion. Gene half smiled at my face.

"He'll know what I mean," he said, making me wary of some kind of inside joke. For some reason, I felt he might be referring to me somehow. He walked off into the darkness.

My eyes opened drowsily to a black shirt. I glanced up to see Naru reading. His face was almost serene. I was so warm and comfortable, I almost didn't want him to know I was awake. I loved being able to sit like this—against his…chest! I shifted, immediately embarrassed, and he looked down at me.

"Are you awake?" he asked. The only stupid question I had ever heard him ask. I shut my eyes and shook my head. He sighed and shifted slightly.

"If you want to sleep more, then go back to sleep," he said indifferently. I considered it for a moment; I really didn't want this to end. Naru was being so nice and caring. I was giddy with pleasure at this, but knew what I needed to do.

"I talked to Gene just now," I murmured, settling back into his chest. He stiffened for a moment, but, seeming to remember that I knew, relaxed again. "I was watching Takara's mother. She caused me to fall into the ice. She's the reason all the bad things are happening. I am sure of it." I glanced up as Naru was thinking about it.

"Gene also told me to tell you something," I said, Naru's head snapping towards mine. "He said he's fine but—hold on let me get this right—he said, 'you are being an idiot because the bird is already singing and you won't shoot it.'" I managed to glimpse him roll his eyes.

"Of course he did," he said, exasperated.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, he always just rambles." I blinked. Naru was lying.

Now I was suspicious. What was Gene telling him about me? I examined Naru's perfectly composed face before giving up and sighing.

"Do you need to get up?" I asked, hoping against hope he would say no.

"Do you want me to get up?" he shot back.

"No!" I said, desperately, before I could catch myself. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, causing me to blush furiously.

"I mean, it's really warm and comfortable like this is all," I said, unconvincingly. I heard him chuckle smoothly and it sent a thrill through my body.

"Just go back to sleep, Mai, I'm in no hurry," he said. I bit my lip, smiling happily. The door banged open and Naru, almost instinctively, pinned me to his side with his arm as he twisted to glare at the intruder. Lin entered, noticed us but seemed to find nothing unusual about my furiously red face pressed tightly into Naru's chest.

"There's something you need to see," he said dully. Naru stood and I sighed inwardly. So much for not being in a hurry. Naru leaned over the monitor, headphones on. I watched his eyes narrow as he watched the screen. I wrapped one of the blankets around me and moved to his side. I caught a glimpse of room with something whizzing around it before he shut the feed off and straightened.

"Lin, stay with Mai." He turned to me and captured my chin, my face in full blown pout mode, and tilted my head up. "Stop looking so pathetic, I _am_ coming back."

I rolled my eyes. "I know _that_." I watched sadly as he walked out the door. With a sigh I returned to the couch and curled up where his seat was still warm. Lin sat at the monitors.

"Thanks for saving me earlier," I said, suddenly remembering it had been he who had pulled me from the water. He grunted to let me know he had heard me. Slowly, greatly missing Naru, I fell back to sleep.

I woke to the sound of his voice and sat up instantly, swiveling my head so fast, I put a crick in my neck.

"Naru, you're back!"

"I noticed," he said coolly. I glared at the back of his head. When Naru said he would be back he hadn't mentioned he would be bringing his bad mood with him. However, as I gathered myself, I realized there was an odd sort of tension in the room. I noticed all but two people were in the room.

"Where are Monk and Ayako?" I asked. John looked at me sadly as Yasuhara and Lin avoided my gaze. I looked at Naru.

"Naru?" I asked fearfully. I thought I saw him sigh.

"A float collapsed on Takigawa and he was taken to the hospital. Matsuzaki is with him."

I felt my chest freeze. Monk was hurt?

* * *

Oh noes!!!!!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	82. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5- Bells and Mirrors**

* * *

For the first time since the incident at the lake, I walked into the bitingly cold air. After sending everyone away to do something and I had bothered him non-stop, Naru had finally agreed to let me go down to the small clinic. He, however, insisted on someone escorting me. Seeing how he had sent everyone else away that could escort me, I had grabbed my coat stubbornly and headed for the door. To my surprise, Naru had followed.

We now made our way through the small town.

"Mai, slow down or you will slip and fall," he said, his normal stoic voice cutting through the air to me. I rolled my eyes before my foot slipped and I fell face first into a snow drift.

"I warned you," he said as I stood with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Stupid, egotistical, haughty, jerk," I grumbled as I stomped to his side.

"We're here," he said. I merely glanced at the building before I ran inside.

"Ayako!" I cried as I saw her pacing. She looked up as I made it too her side. To my surprise, she looked close to tears.

"Mai," she said in faint shock before her eyes connected with Naru's over my shoulder.

"How is he?" I asked. As if to answer my question, a nurse popped up.

"Mr. Takigawa is awake now so you may see him," she said. Naru nodded a thank you to the nurse as both Ayako and I hurried back to the room.

"Monk!" I said and ran forward to the end of his bed.

"Mai, what are you…"

"You stupid moron!" we were both startled as she ran forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ay-Ayako?" he asked.

"You idiot. Why would you be so stupid? "she growled straightening and taking up the seat next to him.

"Hey, Naru, what are you…" he paused as his eyes fell on me and he let out a small, knowing smile.

"What happened?" I asked, tired of being out of the loop.

"I was exorcising the floats when, basically, all hell broke loose," he said. "One of the floats began to collapse and I pushed miss ungrateful here out of the way." He sent a playful look in Ayako's direction.

"And, in the process, put yourself in the way," she snarled. I smiled at her mood.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I said. He smiled at me.

"You guys should probably get back," he said.

"But, what about…"

"I'm staying with him," said Ayako. For some reason I wasn't too sure that was a good idea, but he gave another smile of assurance and I let Naru take my arm and lead me out.

That night, I wasn't quite able to sleep. My eyes opened. There was an odd sort of music playing. It resounded in my head. I stood and went to the base. When I entered, I wasn't surprised to find Naru and Lin still up.

"What's with the music?" I asked. They both gave me confused looks.

"Where do you here it coming from?" Naru asked. That was an odd question. I pointed to the window. Naru and Lin both threw it open. I gasped.

What looked like all the children from the village were marching down the road.

"Lin, wake Father Brown," said Naru as I ran out the door and down the stairs. I stopped just out the door, Naru skidding to a halt behind me.

"My God," I heard John mutter behind us. How could we stop them?

The song was louder out here, almost like a lullaby. I thought back to the time with the ice. The cracking of the ice had been what had awoken Inori up. The noise—the loud bang!

"A loud noise—A LOUD NOISE! That's what we need," I said, looking frantically around for anything that could be loud enough.

"What are you talking about, Mai?" said Naru.

"The song, it's like a lullaby that a mom sings to a small child. It's like they are asleep. Parading through the streets asleep. A loud noise will wake them up."

"I saw an old bell tower back at the square earlier," said John. "Do you think that will work?"

I looked at Naru. "It's not going to hurt to try," he said. We all ran, skirting the children still marching to who knows where. John disappeared inside the tower for several moments, the whole time we watched the advancing children.

Then, there was an earth shattering ring and I covered my ears. The children paused as another ring shook the ground. People began to come outside, cries being heard when they saw their child looking back at them in confusion. We saw Arisu come up towards us.

"What is going on, Shibuya?" she growled. Naru looked at her.

"The children seemed to be reenacting the parade," he said. "We woke them up."

She glanced at me, who had just realized I had forgotten my coat and was now shivering, then at John, who had reappeared from the top of the tower, and then to Lin, who was already making his way back to hotel.

"Well then I guess I owe you a thank you. Have you found the spirit responsible?" I hesitated, glancing at Naru.

"No," he lied smoothly. She gave me a suspicious look but decided against pushing us further.

"Father Brown, take Mai back to the hotel," John nodded and he slung his coat around my shoulders before walking back.

"Thanks, John," I said, indicating the coat over my shoulders.

"No problem, Mai."

"Why doesn't Naru just go ahead and exorcise Takara's mother?" I asked.

"Well, unless we nail down the place that she is attached too, we can't exorcise her efficiently. That's why Takigawa was hurt." I looked down.

"Oh."

Takara was waiting outside with Ms. Miaki. She looked at us nervously.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, it is." She pulled her hands to her chest in relief. My eye caught the mirror she had in her hand.

"Takara, may I see that?" I asked, holding out my hand for the mirror. She looked at me fearfully.

"Why, it was my mother's. It's all I have left of her," she said. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, I won't break it." She handed it to me and I looked into it. For a moment, my own quizzical face stared back at me. However, the image seemed to change. I could see Takara's mother pacing, wringing her hands as she went.

"What is it, Mai?" asked John, leaning over my shoulder.

"Do you see that?" I asked. John gave me a confused looked.

"I think this is what Takara's mother is attached too."

* * *

I go back to school Monday, which sucks . I don't know how frequent my writing will be. Not checked for errors, so sorry.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	83. Haunting Life :12: Parade of the Past 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6- Exorcisms and Waking Dreams**

* * *

Day 4

I stood by Naru as we both looked at the mirror, waiting on John.

"Mai, is she still in the mirror?" asked Naru. I stepped forward hesitantly, looking at the glass. It took a moment but I found her in there, still pacing. I nodded, flitting back to my position next to Naru's chair. John entered right at that moment, ready. Naru nodded his hand and John opened his bible.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. In the beginning was the word…"

The mirror began to shudder and Naru stood. As John continued, it gave a rather violent rattle and I gasped and grabbed Naru's sleeve. He watched the mirror with hard indifference. I swallowed.

The temperature dropped suddenly. Then the song began. Surely I was not the only one who could hear it. I felt my eye lids drooping.

"Mai." My eyes snapped open to see Naru looking at me.

"That song," I whispered. His eyes narrowed.

My eyes widened when the mirror stood up on the end of its handle and began spinning like a top. Yasu gave it a wary look, stepping away. Then, the mirror slammed to the table with such force, I was surprised it hadn't broken.

There was a wail and we spun to see the ghostly figure of the woman in the corner. The door flew open and Takara entered with wild eyes. Yasu moved to restrain her as she yelled, "Mother!"

The woman shrieked with pain and I collapsed, dragging Naru with me before I realized I still had his sleeve. He knelt next to me as John stepped forward, his exorcism growing towards the climax. I shoved my hands over my ears as the lullaby drummed painfully through my brain. My head ached horribly, almost too much to stand.

"And the darkness comprehended it not."

"Mother!" cried Takara.

"You are not welcome here," said John.

I was hardly conscious of the Naru rubbing my back as the pain in my head intensified tenfold.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I command you to leave this town and never return."

One final shriek from the woman and she dissipated. The pain was instantly gone and I collapsed forward. Takara, herself, went limp as Noboyuki, who I had never seen enter, carried her from the room. Naru and Lin leaned over me as I gasped for breath, my ears ringing.

"What happened?" asked Yasu.

"Th-the music was so loud. It made m-my head hurt," I gasped faintly. I sat up slowly.

It was over. This town's nightmare was over.

Day 5

I sat in Ms. Miaki's tiny hut, sipping at the tea contentedly as she bustled about.

"Ms. Miaki, you never explained why the kids thought widowed women were witches," I said. She chuckled.

"Because we told 'em we were, deary," she laughed. I blinked.

"Why?"

"Well, not the children directly. We told the older ones stories like that. They know the difference between reality and fantasy. Well, some of the little ones over heard and then spread the rumors. That's how it got started. Like I said, they grow out of it by the time they are ten."

"Oh," I said, deciding to busy myself with my tea.

"Will you be staying for the parade?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as how Monk is in the hospital until tomorrow, I think we are."

"And the ball?" she said, giving me a sly look. I cocked my eyebrow but nodded. She squealed with delight and ran to a trunk. I watched in shock. Slowly, she pulled a gorgeous, red evening gown from its depths.

"What do you think, dear?" she asked. I was at a loss for words.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. She beamed.

"I'm not likely to fit in it, but you're about the size I was when I wore this. I first danced with my late husband at the Rice Ball. He was so handsome and I was so nervous. I kept the dress all these years. Would you like to wear it?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Me? Wear that?" She nodded.

"Oh, I…"

"Perfect, you come straight here after the parade. Leave the rest to me deary! Now go, go, talk to that handsome young man who likes the color black." She shooed me out the door.

Wait, did she mean Naru?

The parade was loud. I watched it approach from the base window. Naru was sitting at the monitors. My eyes took in the wondrous colors happily. A thrill of shock ran through me as I saw, in the front, was a ghostly figure of a man. He was marching along, as if leading the parade. It seemed I was the only one who could see him. The figure caught my eye, winked, and continued on his way. I suppressed a giggle.

"Hey Naru," I said, testing the waters. He waited for me to continue.

"Are you going to the ball? I think all the others are."

"No," he said simply. I felt my face drop and I sighed inwardly. Of course he wasn't. Oh well…

That Night

I still could not believe that it had been me who looked like I do. I could see my reflection in the shiny silver on the buffet. I dared not eat, for fear of spilling on my dress, but I could admire myself in the reflections. I had never looked so nice. It was the dress, I know it was. Without the dress, I looked quite normal. I sighed happily, sorely missing the one thing not here in this perfect evening.

Naru.

"May I have this dance?" I turned to find a boy around my age holding his hand out to me. He was very good looking; nowhere near Naru's looks, but handsome all the same. I was about to except when a voice spoke.

"Sorry, she's already spoken for," said Ayako. I gave her a confused look and she nodded towards the entrance.

There, I watched in surprise as Lin and then Naru entered. He was in his nicer clothes; he had donned a black tie with red stripes running down it. Even that small bit of color made him look glorious. His hair fluttered about his face as his eyes skimmed the hall until, finally, they locked with mine. I swallowed as he began to move in our direction. The boy from earlier seemed unsure but stood his ground. I didn't notice. All I saw was Naru. A smirk befell his face as he looked me up and down, knocking the breath out of me. I was sure my face was the color of my dress by now.

The boy next to us cleared his throat. I looked at him. He seemed unsure for a moment, looking from me to Ayako then Naru and back to me. He dropped his hand, smiled, and moved away.

Naru walked past me and plucked a glass from the buffet. He sipped at the sparkling, whatever it was. Surely he would know better than to drink, he was underage.

"Aren't going to ask Mai to dance?" growled Ayako. I felt my face fall. Naru raised his eyebrows.

"No."

Then, there was a hand on my waist, leading me towards the dance floor. My face heated quicker than a log catching fire.

"Stopping looking so pathetic just because no one will dance with you," he said. I felt the embarrassment turn to anger.

"For your information, I had someone who had asked me," I growled as he stopped. He gave me a smug look.

"He wouldn't have been so keen had he known you can't dance." I felt that new wound grow as I realized this.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" I asked, the pain fueling my anger. He smirked again.

"Because I am the best leader." He grabbed my hand and began to pull me in glorious circles. Soon our rhythm matched that of the other dancers. I had to remind myself I was angry at him.

"Still, he at least asked me like a gentleman." He wasn't fazed by my growl.

"He only asked because he wanted to have the most beautiful girl in the room on his arm and was the only one brave enough. No reason, in my opinion, to give a choice," said Naru coolly. I was about to retort when what he had just said caught up with my senses.

He called me…he said I was…I must be dreaming.

Had I never learned what was to come, that night _would_ have been merely a dream to me for the rest of my life. However, in that moment, if I was asleep then I would kill whoever woke me.

* * *

I am going to go and giggle like a little school girl now. Mai is so oblivious and Naru is such a sweet jerk.

EEEK!

Next Case- He was the royal son none knew of. To keep him quiet, he was given all he wanted until he was killed for his greediness. Now he wants her and we may not be able to stop him. Join us next time for Avaricious Illegitimate.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	84. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Avaricious Illegitimate**

**Chapter 1- Ayako's Friend**

* * *

Day 1

"See, pore Chaco is scared stiff," cooed the old woman sitting across from us on the sofa. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I hadn't thought she would bring the cat with her. Naru was not pleased as the woman squeezed the cat against her chest. The cat, squashed, fought desperately to get away. An angry hiss escaped its mouth. The woman pulled the cat away and looked at it.

"Oh dear, Chaco freaked out. That means the ghost must be here!" She gave us a fearful look. I felt the shock run through me. Naru sighed.

"I'm afraid we cannot help you. You may consider hugging a pillow instead of your cat in the future." The woman watched in confusion as he left me to deal with her—on my own. I sighed as she began to cry. I guess I deserve it.

After making him tea, I heard the door enter.

"Welcome to Shi—oh, Ayako, what are you doing here?" Ayako gave me a slight smile.

"I have a case I would like help with. It's an old family friend. She's having some trouble."

I knocked on Naru's door and he came out. Soon we were all sitting around the small table, waiting for Ayako to start as Lin entered the case number into his laptop.

"My mother's friend bought this house recently. It's an older home that was actually owned by a Shogun in the Feudal Era. That is, before the man committed suicide in order not to be taken. You know, that old Samurai's code blah blah." She waved her hand. "Anyway, she has had three maids by now. They all reported strange noises. She just told them to ignore it. However, all three left without a good bye. She hasn't heard from them since. She can't get any more help without proof that there is nothing going on."

"So, she wants us to disprove the haunting?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, she doesn't believe in the supernatural, but says that she wants to be able to offer proof. Either she wants proof that we found a spirit and removed it or proof that contradicts the existence of a spirit."

"Not uncommon," said Naru. Ayako looked at him.

"Does that mean you will take it?" she asked. Naru inclined his head. I smiled with glee. Yay!

Naru returned to his room, as did Lin, but Ayako stayed as I called the others. I paused, looking at Masako's number. Was she still mad?

"What is it?" she asked. I smiled.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Masako was still mad at us." Ayako smirked and held her hand out for the phone. I gave it to her with a confused look.

"Hey, Masako, it's Ayako. You remember that favor I did for you, well I'm cashing in. You are going on this case whether you like it or not." She waited.

"I don't care if you got what you wanted out of the favor, I still talked to him for you." She paused again.

"It's not my fault he wasn't interested you little brat. You know, not everyone is infatuated with you," she growled, her temper rising. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead as Masako's voice was audible, screaming at Ayako who held the receiver an arm's length away. There was a loud click and she handed it back to me with a smile.

"She'll be there, don't worry," she said cheerily, causing me to get suspicious.

"What favor did you do?" I asked. She pulled a nail file from her purse.

"You know, I gave my word I wouldn't tell a soul?" I cocked an eyebrow. She glanced at the office doors before leaning in.

"Okay, I talked to Naru and Madoka for her. You see, she wanted to know who Naru liked. Well, Naru wasn't forthcoming, of course, and Madoka had no clue. So I did some digging, as in pestering, and finally found out," her eyes glimmered with malice. "It wasn't Masako."

I leaned in, my hopes rising.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Nope, can't tell," she giggled. There was a look on her face I didn't quite understand.

"I do not pay you to gossip," growled an icy voice, causing the both of us to jump.

I stood with a jolt. "Naru," I gasped.

"Tea," he said. I ran off to the kitchen.

As the water boiled, Ayako poked her head in.

"Mai, see you at the airport tomorrow," she chimed. I turned to her in confusion.

"Airport?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you. The home is in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?!" I exclaimed happily. Unawares, I sat my hand down on the hot kettle. The searing metal burned my skin, causing me to yelp in pain. I jerked my hand away as tears pricked in my eyes.

"Here, put it under the water," said Ayako, quickly turning on the faucet. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears.

"Idiot," I heard his exasperated whisper before the sound of the freezer opening. Ayako rounded on him.

"Naru! Don't be so cruel! She just burned herself." Naru turned off the water and gently placed an ice pack on my hand. The cool, cloth wrapped pack soothed the skin and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. He didn't reply as he pulled the whistling kettle off the stove.

"Naru!" growled Ayako. He walked off.

"Mai, why do you let him treat you like that?" she asked. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? He was being nice." I indicated the ice pack. She rolled her eyes and began to mutter angrily about attitudes and blind love and spousal abuse. Spousal?

I decided to go and call the rest of SPR so they would know to come to the airport. I had a bad feeling about this case, but I kept it to myself, not in the mood to have Naru interrogate me continually.

* * *

We have worked it out. It appears that the person had accidently taken it after just finishing reading my chapters. I got a lengthy apology and sent a lengthy acceptance ;). I have removed the notice. If you are wondering why it took a while, this person and I are on considerably different time zones. Thanks from the support from all of you, it helped unblock me. I want to make sure my knowledge on Kyoto is correct before I continue with the next chapter and I have school tomorrow (-_-) so it may be a bit before anymore updates. Sorry, it won't be anyone's fault but mine.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	85. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2 – Second Illegitimate**

* * *

Day 2

I stood in the gleaming morning light of the Kyoto sun. In the background was Arashiyama Mountain, painting a picturesque scene.

Off the plane, we headed for the train station that would take us across the Oi River and onto the mountain. I was mesmerized by the scenery. The town, an unusual mixture of old versus new culture, ran before my eyes. The tall, gleaming sky scraper stood behind a traditional pagoda. On the train next to us, a woman dressed as a geisha sported a high tech phone. Yet, the differences didn't clash with each other.

I sighed as we stepped off into the bustling station, taking in a deep smell of the air. It was amazing.

"Mai, let's go," snapped Naru. I grumbled to myself.

"God, Naru, haven't you ever heard of stopping to smell the flowers?"

We found three cars waiting for us outside the station. A man bowed as we approached.

"Ms. Izami expected you earlier," said the chauffeur. I blinked. Okay, jerk much?

"Our flight ran late," said Naru carelessly.

To my surprise, Masako pointedly chose the car with John and Monk. Lin rode with the equipment so I was stuck squeezing between Naru and Ayako. The ride was boring; no one seemed interested in speaking and the view out the window was completely obstructed.

I waited. After what seemed like forever of going uphill, the car slowed to a stop. The chauffeur opened Ayako's door and I slid out.

"No way!" I said, aghast. Before me stood a luxurious, old fashioned castle. "I thought you said we were going to her home."

"We are at her home, Mai," said Ayako. What? What? No! Insane! Shouldn't this be a museum or something?

A woman strode towards us. She greeted Ayako.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming. Before you stands the last privately owned Tokugawa Shogunate's building that is used as a residence. The presiding shogun of the time, before the Edo Era was converted to the Meiji, committed suicide in order to escape capture by manner of Seppuku. He actually used the most uncommon form of three cuts across the abdomen and one straight down the middle. This particular shogun had an illegitimate child. It is rumored that his ghost remains here. This is why you have been summoned."

She was so matter of fact that it shocked me. It was like she was a second Naru. I couldn't imagine Ayako having a friend like this. By the look on Ayako's face, apparently she couldn't either.

"Your rooms have been prepared. The help will show you to them. Dinner is at seven. I would like this matter solved as quickly as possible." She left before we could say much more as the chauffeurs began to bring our stuff in.

I was walking through the halls, not really focusing.

Hold on. I had just been in the base. Why was I here? Was this a dream?

I looked for Gene, but my search was in vain.

So, this wasn't an astro-projection. The last time I had one of these…everyone ended up dying.

I froze when I heard a noise.

"Who's there?" I asked, hoping it was Ms. Izami, and confused that she was the only one I hoped to find.

"Mine," breathed an eerie voice. No, oh, please no!

Someone grabbed me from behind.

I sat up with a jolt, not noticing the jacket that had fallen off me and onto the floor.

"Naru!" I gasped, spinning until I found his calm eyes.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked a voice. I looked at John. It took me a moment to realize that it was just a dream.

"I-I was walking through the halls. It was dark. There was a noise. I stopped and then something grabbed me." I sounded robotic…not myself.

"He wasn't in it?" asked Naru. I shook my head, knowing who he meant. The others looked between us, confused and Masako stiffened. I saw Naru's eyes tighten and lips purse minutely. I had been reading his face for almost two years now; it was like a second language to me.

"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head. He wasn't sure?

How could he not be sure? He was Naru.

He slid his fingers over some papers. I watched as he slipped one out of the pile. He skimmed it. I stood and walked to him, holding my hand out for the page. I needed to see this paper. For some reason I knew…I just did.

Naru gave me his usual guarded look before handing the document to me. I read over the résumé again and again. It seemed so familiar to me.

A scoffing noise broke me from my reverie and I looked at the back of Masako's head. What was her issue?

"Hey, Masako, what do you think? Are there spirits here?" She didn't even look at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sniffed. I bristled.

"Ms. Hara, have you sensed any spirits?" asked Naru. She almost seemed like she would refuse to answer his question as well, but she broke.

"There is one, he's a spoiled brat," she said.

He's not the only one.

"Anything else?" Naru asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed. She wasn't forthcoming. He stood, handing me a radio and a thermometer.

"Takigawa, Mai, take down temperatures. I nodded and we left.

"What has got Masako in such a bad mood?" I growled, opening the door we were about to enter a little rougher than intended.

"I would appreciate it if you would not break my doors. They are the originals." We turned to find Izami standing before us. She walked by without a second glance. Somehow I knew this would be a long case.

Monk stood awkwardly as I took down the readings.

"Hey—uh—Mai, what do you think of Ayako?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him, the topic a stark contrast to my angry musings.

"What do you mean?" He seemed to grow ever more uncomfortable and it clicked.

"You _like_ her," I said, feeling myself getting giddy. He looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"What would give you that idea?" I smirked.

What indeed?

The door slid open, saving him from more questions. A boy stood there, looking shocked to find us.

"Damn," I heard his mutter. "Sorry, not used to this house."

"Hold on…who are you?" I asked. He looked at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mother must not have told you about me," he said, flashing a breath taking smile. "My name is Izami Naoki."

"Wait, you're Ms. Izami's son?" I asked, shocked. He laughed.

"I wouldn't call it that. More like her mistake. My father wasn't exactly a long term partner. Hell, she doesn't even remember his name." I blinked, taken aback slightly by his rough language. He and his mother were so different.

"I attend an all boy's boarding school most of the time. I got a call when the last maid disappeared. She insists it's my job to help my dear old mother. Emphasis on old." He rolled his eyes as he left.

"Well, that was interesting," said Monk. I agreed, this whole case was interesting. I gave him a sly look.

* * *

Tired. That's all I can say. Going to bed now.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	86. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – The Calm**

* * *

Day 3

We had been there for a day and a half already and still no action. Besides that very first dream, my sleep had been undisturbed. There had been no unusual temperature fluctuations, no abnormal noises that couldn't be explained by an old house settling, and no sightings of this so called spirit Masako saw.

Ayako and Monk were voicing their disbelief in the haunting. Ayako had already butted heads with Masako about it. However, I was with Masako. There was something about the lack of activity that seemed ominous to me. It put me on edge. I didn't know why, but I felt like it was the calm before a storm. The house was too silent to me.

I stirred the tea absent mindedly.

"Your hands are shaking," stated Naru's voice, causing me to jump. I studied my hands. He was right, of course.

"I-I guess I am just a little nervous," I said.

"Apparently." I sighed.

"I was about to bring it, there was no need to come and find me," I said, annoyed slightly.

"Do you believe this residence is haunted?" he asked, ignoring my statement. I gave him a confused look.

"Since when do you take my opinion on such things?" He ignored me, waiting for my answer.

"You're so stubborn," I sighed, turning back to the tea. "Yes, I agree with Masako. I think this building is haunted. I feel like…something is about to happen."

"What?" he asked. I turned to him and I felt myself turn more serious than I had ever been. It was almost as if it wasn't me speaking.

"I can't say exactly. Something bad will happen. And he's going to do it." I blinked as the wave of seriousness left me. Naru was scrutinizing my face with an unreadable expression as I stumbled back against the counter and pain shot through my injured hand where I braced it against the wood.

"Ow," I moaned, turning away from my boss.

"Who is 'he'?" asked Naru.

"I-I don't know," I said, lifting the tea and heading for the door. However, as I exited the room, I squealed has something plowed me over from the side.

The tea went flying and I heard the person lying on me swear. I looked up at Naoki as he pulled himself off me.

"Sorry about that, Mai, didn't see you," he said. There was an angry shriek and we looked to find Masako covered in the tea. I ran to her, looking for some way to help. She cast a scathing look at Naoki.

To my surprise, he regarded her with interest.

"Watch where you are going," she growled at him. He flashed a gorgeous smile.

"Sorry about that little lady, I don't believe I caught your name," he said. She stiffened.

"Good," she snapped. She ripped her kimono from my hands and stalked away. Naoki let out a whistle.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" he said. I laughed.

"Masako? She's a bit of a diva." His eyes lit up mischievously as he followed after her a little too casually.

"Wow, he's awfully sure of himself," I said to myself. I turned to see Naru watching me.

"What?" I asked. He waved at the broken tea pot fragments before leaving. I sighed.

Of course he would only mention the tea.

Ayako passed me as I cleaned up the pot.

_She's mine_.

I froze, the voice sending shivers down my spine. Almost instantly, Ayako stopped and turned to look behind her.

"What is it?"

"I—wow—I thought that stupid Monk might be behind me. I could have sworn something touched my…" she trailed off, indicating her backside. I gave her an odd look.

"Monk wouldn't do that," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him," she growled. I smiled, remembering Monk had feelings for her. "Well, if you see the perv, you might tell him Naru wants to see him." I nodded and she walked off.

After making another pot of tea, I went to tell Naru what had happened. However, as I passed a door and my arm brushed the wall, the hall before me shifted. It was suddenly dark, completely. A hand enclosed mine and I looked up to find Gene looking forward.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He nodded toward a woman walking. I realized it was Ayako.

_Mine!_

It was that same voice from before. Ayako froze and turned to look back but then kept going. She slowly faded.

"Gene, what's going on?" I asked. The dream shifted and there was a brown headed woman who was nervously making her way through the halls. She seemed familiar to me. This whole thing seemed familiar.

There was a noise and the woman froze. A figure was behind her, it was almost invisible besides a sheer mist that formed the shape of a man.

"Get away, run!" I said. I made to move to her, but Gene's grip on my hand rooted me to the spot. The figure grabbed the woman and then the vision shifted again.

A different woman. She sat, rocking back and forth, her sobs audible.

"Help me, someone, please—anyone," she whimpered.

"The room," Gene said softly. I tore my eyes away from the broken woman and examined the room.

The walls were stone and windowless. There was no door either. The only thing defining about the space was a round hole in the center of the ceiling.

"Mai, can you hear me?"

My eyes opened. I was lying on the ground. Naru's two fingers were pressed against my neck, checking for a pulse. Behind him, I could see John and Monk, hovering.

I made to sit up but Naru held me still.

"Don't move, you may have hurt your spine," he said. What was he talking about?

"The paramedics will be here shortly," said Lin's voice. I felt my face flush.

"Why did you call an ambulance?" I almost shrieked, forcing his hand away and sitting up.

"Mai, we found you lying in the middle of the hallway, barely breathing, and you don't think we are going to get you to a hospital?" asked Monk. I was confused.

"Barely breathing? But—I—I just had a dream. That's all," I said.

"Maybe something caused you to fall unconscious," suggested John. I shook my head.

"No, it was no different than any other time."

"Do you think?" asked Lin, looking at Naru. His expression was smooth as he returned his fingers to my neck which, if anything, made my pulse quicken and my face redden.

"It's possible."

"What's possible? What do you mean, Naru?" I asked, becoming slightly worried. Was something wrong with me?

"Nothing, let the paramedics look at you," he said, and, before I could protest, he had pulled me up and secured me to his side; his arm wrapped firmly around my waste. There was a coughing noise and we turned to see a flabbergasted Masako. Her eyes ran, horrified, over Naru's arm supporting me. Her glare met mine and I was shocked to see tears form in her eyes.

"I hate you!" she shrieked before sprinting away, leaving all but one of us confused. Naru began to pull me towards the sounds of sirens.

"Hold on, Naru, shouldn't we go after Masako?" I asked.

"You need to be checked out." I felt annoyed. Was he that uncaring about everyone?

"I'm fine. However, Masako is not. I think we should find her," I insisted, my aggravation with Naru and worry about Masako making me forget the dream.

However, Naru didn't release me.

* * *

Okay, so I am slowly making more and more threads to weave into the plot, which is difficult. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Research may take a back seat to plot for the rest of this case. It just might be less confusing that way. And, I love that everyone wants to know if I am pursuing romance in this case, but you will just have to wait for the updates. I don't want to give any spoilers. ;)

Update soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	87. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4- The Storm**

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I stormed through the home. The paramedics hadn't found much wrong with me. Just a slight case of anemia that they say was brought on by stress. Of course, I had to sneak away while Naru had spoken to the paramedics about taking me to the hospital to do a few more tests.

"You there," snapped a voice. I turned to find Ms. Izami storming towards me. "I called you because I thought you would be professional. Your employee is current crying on the deck walk out back. It would be much appreciated if you could control your hormones." I was bewildered as she walked off.

Definitely a female version of Naru.

I hurried to where she had said Masako was. I found her, leaning against a support beam, her eyes staring out across the scenery.

"Masako?" I asked tentatively. She looked at me and then her gaze turned into a glare.

"What do you want? If Naru wants me to return to the base, tell him I decline," she growled. I sat quietly next to her.

"That's not why I am here," I said.

"Then what do you want?" she hissed. I pulled up my courage.

"Listen, Masako, Naru just asked you to do it to test me. He's a jerk and you were possessed, I know, but that was my fault and we really do need you on these cases." I heard Masako let out a humorless laugh and I looked at her.

"You think it's about that case?" she growled. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice and apologize here…"

"Well, someone so slow shouldn't even try to understand."

"Why you…"

"The only person stupider than you was Naru for hiring yo—" Smack!

Masako sat in shock, a read hand print on her face where I had hit her. My hand throbbed painfully on the burn, but I ignored it.

"I knew it." She said softly. I looked at her, confused. "He did it for you. It was all for you. That's why he said no. If he had never taken that case at your school…"

"What are you on about?" I asked. She gave me an incredulous look.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You and Naru are together aren't you? That's why he turned me down." I felt winded.

"Wait, Naru…rejected you?" She nodded. "And that is why you were mad?" Another nod. "And you think Naru and I are dating?"

I laughed at the hilarity of the thought, seeming to make her angry.

"S-sorry," I gasped, trying to calm down. "Naru and I aren't together, Masako." She gave me a disbelieving look.

"You aren't?" she asked. I shook my head. She examined her feet. "It doesn't matter, he still did it for you." I laughed again, but this time it was sadder.

"So what if Naru turned you down," I said. "He's one guy. He's _the_ one guy who is too stupid to accept you. You could have any other."

"You think?" she asked, still glum.

"I know. Did you not see how Naoki looks at you?" I said. She looked away, tears still in her eyes. I sighed.

"Masako, why are you letting Naru get to you? He's a jerk. Bottom line."

"It's not like I am being turned down because the guy is an idiot this time, Mai. Naru's no idiot." I rolled my eyes and was about to protest. "This time it's because he already loves someone else and I really am nothing to him." She looked at me. I sighed, looking at my lap and twiddling my thumbs. I didn't have a way to comfort her.

"Are you okay? What did the paramedics say?" she asked, changing the subject. I rolled my eyes.

"A slight case of anemia. Naru's so annoying. I can't believe he wanted to send me to the hospital." I saw the first smile on her face and that made me happy.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. I think it's haunted here too," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's haunted here, Mai, I am an expert." That's more like the Masako I know.

Day 4

I was following Ayako down the hall. I accidently bumped the door as I passed. Ayako stopped and turned. Her eyes widened in horror and she fell backwards.

"St-stay away!" she said. She raised her hand to perform the nine cuts but I grabbed her. She shrieked.

I sat up in bed so quickly that I fell to the floor. I stood and cast a horrified look at Ayako's empty bed.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked Masako sleepily.

"Where's Ayako?" I breathed. She shrugged. I ran to the door.

"Wake the others, I think she might be in trouble." I ran out before she could say anything further.

Adrenaline pushed me through the halls, frantically searching for Ayako. Searching for some proof that she had just gone to the bathroom. However, I knew deep in my gut that she hadn't. I stopped in a hall that was all too familiar to me. My stomach did flips as I walk towards a scrap of fabric. I recognized the pattern from her night shirt and, beneath it, I felt myself go green as I examined a bloody hand print smeared on the floor.

"Mai!" I turned to look at Monk and Naru coming up. Naru caught sight of my face and then what was in my hands.

"N-Naru," I whimpered as he knelt down and enclosed my shaking hands in his, looking at the fabric. Monk seemed to freeze as he saw the hand print.

"It-it's Ayako—sh-she-she's g-g-gone. H-he got her," I breathed. Monk collapsed to the ground, turning white as the others rounded the corner. Masako joined Naru at my side as John went to Monk.

"Lin, Ms. Hara, take Mai back to the base. Father Brown, wake Ms. Izami and her son." I looked at Monk as Masako pulled me towards Lin. He hadn't moved. Slowly, he lifted the fabric I had dropped and brought it to his face.

Lin wrapped his arm around my back, cutting off my line of sight.

* * *

Gasp…Cliff Hanger :o

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	88. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Breathe**

* * *

I sat in base hugging myself, trying to calm down. Masako held my hand, not sure how to offer me any comfort, as Lin went over the plans.

The problem was that it was my fault. The dreams, everything made sense now. Gene was trying to warn me that Ayako would disappear. I hadn't told anyone and we could have prevented it. I got too caught up in what I was doing and Ayako had paid for it.

The door opened and Naru, John, Monk, Naoki, and Ms. Izami entered.

"What do we know about the others that left?" asked Naru. Ms. Izami was about to speak, but I cut across her.

"They didn't leave, Naru," I said. He looked at my distraught face before pulling up a chair across from mine. I gave him an apologetic look.

"When I collapsed earlier, my dream—I saw them. The ghost took them. He left them in this place. They're dead, Naru." Monk seemed to shrivel as Masako squeezed my hand.

"What does this have to do with Matsuzaki?" he asked. I closed my eyes, squeezing tears out.

"I-I saw h-her disappear. I didn't make the connection t-till j-j-just now. She just f-faded. He kept saying, 'mine.'"

Naru watched me rock hysterically. Everyone seemed lost for words. I doubted any had much comfort to offer themselves, much less myself.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry," I whimpered. Everyone's heads whipped around at me.

"Mai, in no way is it your fault," said Monk, walking forward and mussing my hair. The sense of playfulness was gone from his touch as he gently applied pressure. This was a mere shadow of his normal demeanor.

We had all numbed. Well, with the usual exceptions.

"Lin, check all the camera's. See if you can find where Matsuzaki was last seen." Lin complied almost instantly as John joined the others at my side. I watched them closely as they switched between image after image. When they stopped, I felt my heart sink.

They had found nothing.

_The room._

"Naru, I-I remember seeing the room that the ghost kept them in," I choked out. Everyone looked at me. It was as if, suddenly, I was a beacon of hope; a ray of light shining into the gloom.

"It—was dark and…damp." I saw Naru's face still and knew the information wasn't helpful. "There—there was a big, circular hole in the ceiling." This got his attention. I watched as he and Lin exchanged looks, hopeful the information had helped. Naru looked at Ms. Izami as Lin pulled out blue prints.

"I need to know everything you know about this spirit," he said. She nodded, oddly pale.

"He was born by a servant to the Shogun. This was a shame, of course, so the Shogun gave him and his mother everything they wanted in order to keep them silent. This included land, money, servants, gems, and…women." She paused as the realization broke over the room.

"What was his name?" asked Naru.

"Yuudai Tomatsu." Just at his name I felt a chill run through my spine. Masako looked at me and, in the simple glance, we both knew that it was him.

The room fell silent as Naru and Lin worked. All of us felt rather useless. Naoki sat down beside Masako. Surprisingly, she did not seem appalled. Perhaps she was in too much shock. That was believable.

There was a long silence as all of us began to think about what we could do. I couldn't see how I would be much help; I had already done plenty of damage.

"Naru, Mai could astro-project to where Ayako is. Maybe get some more details and then we could use those to find her."

"Yeah!" I said, agreeing with Monk. Naru looked at us.

"No."

"What?" asked Monk, anger building. I stood, already furious.

"Why not? " I growled. "It could be the only way of finding her, Naru!" He didn't seem disturbed my either of his angry employees.

"Tell me, Mai, do you know how to control your astro-projection?" he asked coolly. I faltered; he had found the kink in my armor.

"So, what can we do?" yelled Monk. "Ayako is likely dying as we speak and we aren't searching for her."

Naru ignored him and handed Ms. Izami a sheet paper.

"I need you to pull any resources you may have on Yuudai Tomatsu. We need to know everything about him." She nodded weakly. Naru turned to us. "Ms. Hara, do a walkthrough of the house. See if you can sense anything." She nodded and stood.

"I'll come with you," said Naoki, a little too eagerly. If I had not been so devastated, I would have picked up on how Masako didn't refuse his offer. They left and Naru turned to John and Monk.

"Search everywhere." The two left. Lin continued typing and listening to the audio through a pair of headphones.

I couldn't take not being told something to do so I began to compulsively clean. I gathered all the papers up from the table.

Was it just me or was the room shaking?

I went to place the pile in my hands on the desk we were using but they slipped from my hands, and with them went the last bit of composure I had. I collapsed to my knees, sobs breaking from my lips as I tried to hold onto anything that could be comforting…anything.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, but I ignored it and kept gathering the papers.

"Mai, stop," ordered Naru's voice. I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood.

Surely, there was something I could do to help her. I went for the door but an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Stop," he repeated with more authority.

"It's my fault," I said. "I didn't tell you what I saw. You would have known that she was in danger. I was too focused on myself."

He spun me around and led me back to my seat.

"Mai, you cannot blame yourself," he growled, his eyes harsh. I squeezed my eyes shut and lowered my head.

"Tell me we will find her," I whispered. "Just say those words. Please." I didn't look up to see his expression.

"We will." I sighed and stood.

"I'm going to go make tea," I said, leaving before he could protest sooner. But, I did not head for the kitchens. In a hall where no camera was placed, I slipped into a side corridor and hurried a long it until I was sure Naru wouldn't stop me from falling asleep.

I didn't know why he wanted to keep me from doing so. I didn't even know how I was _supposed_ to use them. I sat down and shut my eyes, trying to sleep.

My mind buzzed.

Why is it that it never happens when I _want_ it too?

I banged my head against the wall, achieving nothing but a mild ache. Naru, once, had knocked me out, but I had no clue on how that could work.

Frustrated, I began to cry again. Slowly, I brought my hands to my face, the tears endless.

I'm useless, just so useless. I can't do anything right. This is why Naru doesn't…

"Mai?" I opened my eyes to see Naru's face gently looking at me. I paused. That wasn't Naru.

"Gene!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ayako's gone, we need to help her." He blinked and stood.

"Gene, I need information. What did Tomatsu do with the women he kidnapped?" Gene held out his and I took it.

The image before shifted to the old, dank room. The brown headed maid that disappeared lay on her side. She twitched before sitting up. Her expression was a mixture of panic and shock. She stood quickly and looked around, her eyes flashing to the ceiling where the hole was.

"Help!" she shrieked. "Help, please, someone." As her pleas continued they became ever more hysterical until she was practically unintelligible. She made several attempts to reach the hole, but it was too high. Eventually, she collapsed and curled into a ball, her broken sobs shaking her frame. I watched in pity.

Slowly, as if time had accelerated, I watched her as the days switched between nights. It was awful to watch the woman wither. Tomatsu never seemed to return. Finally, the woman lay still, not even moving. I realized, like a punch to the gut, she was dead. The image faded before my eyes.

"Mai?" It was Naru's voice, but why did he seem so far away? Gene faded with a gently sad smile.

"MAI!" I felt something press the side of my neck, then something else raised my head and lowered it again. "No, no, no! Damnit Mai! Breathe!"

But I was, wasn't eye? Why was Naru mad at me now?

I felt lips press to mine and air filled my lungs. It fell foreign, like a pleasurable thing taken from you for awhile.

"Please, Mai! Wake up! Breathe!" This is when I realized I was no longer breathing. I coughed before sucking in a large breath. There was a sigh of relief from…who was it again that was with me? I felt myself lifted up and arms wrapped around me. Slowly, I slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Okay, so I got a little stuck on this but, I think I have it now. Not checked for errors and will probably have a lot. Sorry.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	89. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – Overused**

* * *

Day 5

The heavy fog seemed to swirl around me, like I was floating through it. There were voices near me. I could hear them whispering. What were they talking about?

My mind seemed to move a little quicker.

"No, we still haven't found anything that could resemble a room with a hole in the ceiling."

"Keep looking; expand the search to include the area surrounding the grounds."

"Has she woken yet?"

"No, but the doctor says she will be fine. Tell Takigawa and Father Brown to start thinking about why there would be a hole in the ceiling."

"Of course." There was the sound of a door sliding open and then shut again.

I seemed to come closer and closer to the surface of the abyss I lay in.

The person next to me sighed. I felt something brush my hand.

Wow, my body felt like dead weight. Why did I feel so bad?

Slowly, as my mind cleared, I began to notice things, like the steady beeping beside my head and the pressure of something in the bend of my elbow. I wanted to see what these things were.

On my first attempt, my lids hardly fluttered. I moved my fingers, enclosing them around the other person's hand.

"Mai?" whispered a voice. Finally, I managed to pry my eyes open. Naru was looking straight at me. For a second, I could see everything. Concern, relief…care. Then his mask returned.

I looked around the dark room. I lay on a futon. Next to me were a few machines I associated with hospitals. In my arm was an IV.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"I found you in the hallway," he said. There was strain behind his voice. I didn't like it. Naru was upset. What's more, he didn't want me to know he was. Typical.

"When I told you that you weren't astro-projecting, that included into spirits memories," he growled.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. For a moment, he was furious. Then he calmed again.

"Look where you are, Mai," he said in a low voice.

"But, what does this have to do with me astro-projecting?" I asked.

"You stopped breathing, Mai," he said, seeming to become annoyed again.

"Why?" I asked. I was so confused. Why was Naru so angry? Why had I stopped breathing? What was going on?

He seemed to realize I was lost. Slowly, he considered me, as if wondering how much to tell me.

"Mai, physic ability is like any other ability of the human body. It can be over used, like when you over exercise and strain a muscle. For some people, it is easier to over use the powers."

"Like you?" I asked. His lips tightened a fraction of a centimeter.

"And you, apparently," he said. I thought about it.

"But why is it just now starting to bug me?"

"There could be a number of reasons." I rolled my eyes.

"What do _you_ think is most likely?" I pressed, ignoring the building pain in my throat. I held his stare for a while, refusing to drop the subject.

"Sometimes, certain places can be more difficult for a physic to tap therefore they work harder, often without realizing it. It's also possible that your powers have grown too quickly for your body to keep up."

I thought about this for a while. So, if it happened every time I used it and I couldn't control when I used it…how did I stop it from hurting me? I couldn't _not_ sleep. It had already proved it would happen whether or not I wanted to sleep at that moment or not.

I felt myself sinking into fear. What would happen the next time? Would they be able to revive me? Would I end up like Naru? Unable to use my powers unless I wanted to really hurt myself. Without my powers, I was no more than a secretary. I could even, potentially, lose my job if Naru didn't find me useful anymore.

"You should stop panicking," he said coolly.

"How did you know I was…panicking?" I asked, using his word. He pointed at the beeping heart monitor as it slowed. I blinked.

"Oh…"

The door slid open and Lin and Ms. Izami entered. Naru stood.

"This is all the information I could find on Yuudai. There was nothing on where he kept the women he took. I hope this helps," said Ms. Izami, handing Naru a thick stack of papers.

"Thank you," he said. She left as Masako and Monk entered, John following nervously behind.

"We should perform an exorcism," growled Masako.

"No, we should do a séance. We need to know where Ayako is," yelled Monk.

"Quiet, the both of you. Stop acting like you are walking into another room. I will not permit you to be so loud around Mai," said Naru, his voice low and menacing. They both shut up and looked at me, surprised to find me awake.

"Sorry, Mai," whispered Monk, Masako nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about it," I said. They turned back to their argument in hushed tones.

"Naru, we need to perform an exorcism," said Masako.

"No, we need to know where he has her. We need to ask him," Monk argued.

"He won't tell us, I know that." Masako looked at me. "Isn't that right, Mai?"

"Do not involve her in thi…"

"I'm sorry, Monk, but Masako is right," I whispered, cutting Monk off. He looked like a man desperately hoping someone would pop out and tell him this was all one big joke.

"We should do the exorcism as soon as possible to ensure he cannot hurt her," said Masako.

"He won't hurt her," I said. Everyone looked at me. Naru, noticing I was attempting to sit up, put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "He just leaves them in that room. He never comes back."

Naru finally spoke, "It is apparent Matsuzaki is not in immediate danger of Tomatsu however spirits have been known to change if aggravated. What's more, Matsuzaki was obviously injured when she was taken. We can assume she is without water and food, therefore, we have around thirty six hours maximum time to find her. It would be easier if the spirit was not impeding our path. Father Brown, how soon can you perform the exorcism?"

"Give me five minutes," he said, leaving the room.

"Naru, how are we to effectively exorcise him if we are unable to pinpoint the spirit?" asked Monk. Naru held up a hitogata.

"This is fashioned for Matsuzaki," Naru said. "Undoubtedly, Tomatsu will not like it when it appears his prisoner escaped. We will use this to draw him in."

The others seemed mildly worried, but not enough to worry me. My biggest deal was the fact Naru was still keeping me from sitting up. I was fine!

"What can I do?" I asked. Masako rolled her eyes as Monk's gave me an incredulous look.

"Nothing, you will stay in bed and rest. Lin and a doctor will be staying with you."

"No, I want to at least be in the room," I said.

"You will rest." The finality in his tone kept me from arguing. I crossed my arms and pouted as they made to leave.

"If I'm not going then you have to stay with me, Naru," I said, feeling sly. It would kill him not to be in the same room as the exorcism. He blinked. "If you don't, I will get up and walk in there myself." He looked at Lin and I suddenly back tracked.

"Or, I will astro-project to find Ayako." It seemed I had hit a very bad nerve. So bad, Masako immediately shepherded Monk from the room. The room seemed to darken even more as Naru looked at me, eyes barely hiding his anger.

"Do not threaten me with your life," he said in a low, dangerous tone. I swallowed but stood my ground.

"Stay here and you won't have to worry about it," I said.

He was calculating. On one hand, there was no way to know whether I was serious or just baiting him. On the other, if he stayed, he was missing the chance to control the exorcism, something he insisted on. I knew I wasn't being fair, but if he wouldn't let me go, then he wouldn't either.

"Lin, tell the doctor to come in and then watch over the exorcism." With a nod, Lin left.

I had won. Whether it was an underhanded blow or not made no difference. I was very satisfied as Naru sat down and the doctor came into view. Now all to do was focus on saving Ayako.

Hold on…

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	90. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7- Quaking**

* * *

The only sound in my room was the beeping of the heart monitor. I watched Naru who was looking at a screen presiding over the exorcism. He hadn't even glanced at me since I had insisted he stay. Maybe I _had _been a little mean. I heard the exorcism begin as Masako told the others that Tomatsu had taken the bait.

I should apologize.

Suddenly, I was oddly sleepy. I heard that annoying beeping noise speed up. Stupid thing, it should just shut up.

There was some shuffling and a pair of fingers pressed to my neck as a hand cupped my face.

"Mai, look at me," growled Naru's voice. I opened my eyes to see Naru's face. What was his issue? I was about to apologize. Yeesh.

"Mai, you cannot use your powers." I was using them? How do I stop? I looked him in the eye and suddenly remembered what I was going to tell him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my eyes slowly shut and I fell into a blissful sleep.

The darkness swirled around me. It was so warm and comfortable.

"Mai?"

I opened my eyes to see Gene watching me.

"Gene… oh no, I can't be here!" I said. He caught my shoulder as I made to sit up.

"It's okay," he said gently. I calmed at his voice.

"Why is it doing this to me?" I asked. He looked at me gently.

"The dreams before came to you, now you are pushing into them." I thought about that.

"Is that what causes me to stop breathing?" I asked.

"Until you are used to it, yes."

It made sense. It was like lifting heavy items. You can always lift them, but, if you weren't prepared, you end up sore for a while. Not breathing was me being sore. As long as I didn't push it, I should be okay.

But, this is when I needed to push it. If I could find more information to help Ayako through my dreams, then what should it matter if I suffered?

Of course, if I died before I could tell them then, some help I was and I would be causing a lot of people a lot of pain. I supposed I owed it to them not to push myself.

But Ayako would die if we couldn't find her and the pain would be just the same if we lost her.

However sacrificing yourself for her when they would receive no information would be pointless.

Oh I hate it when I'm right!

"Mai, do you want me to show you anything?" asked Gene. I hesitated.

"No, I want to go back to Naru," I said. He placed his hand over my face and gently applied pressure to my temples.

"She's remaining stable, just that initial little shock."

My eye lids fluttered.

"Mai, are you awake?" asked Naru voice. I let my eyes open and gazed into his.

"I'm alive…right?" I asked quietly. He smirked slightly.

"I know I am good looking enough, but I am not an angel, Mai," he said. I bristled at the humor in his voice.

Why was he being such a jerk? It _was_ a legitimate question the way I see it.

"So I am alive?" I clarified, looking at the doctor who seemed near laughter. I felt Naru's hand enclose mine, the warmth a strong indicator.

"Very much so, Mai," Naru said. I was surprised by how soft and warm his voice was. It made me blush and, to hide this, I examined the folds in the blanket.

"Has the exorcism finished?" I asked.

"No." I looked at the monitor and was surprised to see them standing, looking around. What was going on.

Suddenly the whole residence shook beneath us like an earthquake. I shrieked as the vibrations upset the heart monitor and sent it hurtling towards my face, Naru only barely catching it in time. The doctor fell to the ground as Naru clung to my bed. I just closed my eyes and prayed for it to be over with.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE!" The same voice from my dreams echoed through the rooms. The screen fell to the ground as the feed cut off, smashing into several pieces. Pressing his hand firmly over the IV so it wouldn't come out, Naru pulled me from the futon like a rag doll. Next moment, the IV rack and several other objects had fallen onto the place where I had just been.

I held onto him as the incessant shaking continued, my brain feeling as if it were literally bouncing around in my head. I was only aware of one thing; Naru was pulling me, his unused arm wrapped firmly around my waste.

I had lost all sense of direction; up, down, right, and left all molded together. All I could do was press my face into Naru's chest and silently beg the shaking to stop.

Please…Stop.

Then, as suddenly as it had began, the vibrations ended. I sat still, breathing hard for several moments as I assessed the quiet. It was almost too quiet.

"Are you alright?" asked Naru. I looked up into his eyes, only just realizing my position.

Naru had me cradled against his chest; an arm wrapped around my waste while the other held the IV in. His legs popped up on either side of me and he had miraculously managed to pin the IV bag to the door frame we sat in.

Oh God…

I felt the warmth of my blush spread from my ears to my toes. My eyes were deadlocked with his.

Then the doctor was at my side, checking to make sure no air bubbles were in the IV line and returning it to the rack before turning to look us over. Naru insisted he start with me, refusing to let me move until the doctor cleared me.

"Naru! Mai! Are you guys al…"

"We're fine," said Naru, cutting Monk off as the others came around the corner. Lin immediately moved to our side as the doctor poked and prodded me until all the places he did touch were sore whether they had been or not.

"How did it go?"

"Not good, John was half way done when Yuudai escaped. He's probably injured and out for blood now."

Ayako!

"He wouldn't hurt Ayako would he?!?" I squeaked, Naru's iron grip the only thing keeping me from jumping to my feet. Masako, who I was surprised to find had remained pale instead of her normal green color, said, "No, I don't think he will go after her. She wasn't the one who harmed him."

So they were likely targets now. Not like that's much better!

Finally, I was released. Naru waived the doctor away, insisting he was fine to Lin's disapproval.

I don't think that's fair. There should be some kind of rule that if I have to do it then he does…

I froze with a gasp. Everyone looked at me, Naru no exception.

My heart was suddenly racing, adrenaline making my head spin. I could barely think.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I heard Monk say, as if from a distance. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

"He's…coming."

CHRASH!

Naru and I were sent flying in opposite directions. I slid down the wall, coughing for the air that had been knocked out of me.

"Mai," I looked at John, then at Lin standing meters away beside Naru who had already made it back to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Monk, look out!" Not two seconds later the blow I had been expecting sent Monk flying back down the hall.

"Father Brown, finish the exorcism," yelled Naru as hurried towards me.

"Right," said John. He began to recite the prayer I had heard him use repeatedly.

"Lin!" I yelled, managing to grab his arm and pull him away right as a blow of what could only be air hit the wall, leaving a dent. I was, however, to slow to catch Masako before she was thrown through the door.

Lin pulled me behind him as Monk went to Masako and Naru stood next to John. I waited as the rumbling of the floor boards roared through the house again.

"John!" I yelled, turning to grab him. Lin was quicker. As soon as he heard my yell, he whistled for his shiki and grabbed my arm to restrain me. The white light struck something only inches from John's face, ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and with a final, "Be gone," the scene quieted.

I swallowed as Lin relaxed and John joined Monk at Masako's sighed.

"Mai?" asked Naru. I nodded, unable to speak.

Tomatsu was gone.

"Naru, Masako needs an ambulance," said Monk right as Naoki and Ms. Izami ran around the corner. Lin went to make the call as Naoki knelt down next to Masako.

As they talked, I sunk to my knees, catching only Naru's eyes.

"It's over," I whispered.

"No," he said. I looked at him. "Matsuzaki is still out there…and she's running out of time."

* * *

Okay, I wanted to start out by giving someone credit. The idea of having Mai being affected by her powers as she is was given to me by Fairyvixenmaiden. I also believe she gave me the idea of sensing her surroundings and where an attack came from was given to me by her as well but I am not sure. If I am wrong, let me know and I will change that in my next update, otherwise this is my final answer.

I would like to thank VivaEdina for correcting me on something. From this post on, astro projection will be spelled the proper way, astral projection.

Keep sending me ideas and corrections and if I use yours and don't give you credit, let me know and I will in the next update.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	91. HauntingLife:13:Avaricious Illegitimate8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 - Well**

* * *

I stood next to John, watching as the ambulance drove away with Masako and Naoki inside. I felt a slight pressure on my arm and glanced at him. He gave me a small smile before leading the way back into the building.

The base was bustling with activity when we returned. Naru stood in the middle of the room, he and Lin pouring over blue prints and maps of the property. There were a few police officers talking on radios in a corner and what I supposed were more police officers' voices coming through. Monk was searching for something on the computer while Ms. Izami spoke with another officer. John immediately went to see what he could do to help. I just stood in the corner, not sure what to do.

Lin, who happened to be looking around the room for no particular reason, caught sight of me and nudged Naru.

"Mai," he said. I stood and waited for him to tell me to make him some tea. He motioned for me to come closer. "Now think. What does the hole in the ceiling remind you of? Where do you think she is?"

"Naru, I haven't a clue."

"Mai, just focus. Matsuzaki doesn't have much time if any at all." I looked around at the maps, my mind skeptical until I paused over a certain spot. Naru didn't miss my sudden change in attitude.

"Where?" he asked. I shook my head, but pointed none-the-less at a spot. Lin made a mark before Naru lifted the map and took it to one of the police. I drew back, away from the others. It was rather overwhelming. Finally, unable to deal with it anymore, I exited the room.

Slowly, I made my way through the halls, finding no sanctity. They were just as crowded as the room.

Dread seeped through me. Would we find her? Could we?

I glanced at an old, traditional scroll painting hanging on the wall. Something about it caught my eye in that moment and I looked closer.

The art depicted a man. His face was featureless…just blank. A path ran back towards a well. A well.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, causing several of the people to pause and look at me. I rushed back to the base.

Naru was currently looking something up with Monk.

"Naru!" I said, breathless.

"Hold on, Mai."

"Naru! I know what she is in. The room with the hole in the ceiling." Everyone in the room fell silent to listen. "A well, Naru, a well! One that was built by people but is dry now."

Everyone else seemed skeptical.

"Listen, little girl, we need to be serious," said an officer to me. However, Naru turned to Ms. Izami and asked, "I need a map with the location of wells."

"We haven't such a thing—but there may be something in the family records." She left the room quickly as I returned to looking at the map, the officers regarding me with looks that ranged from curiosity to disdain. I was positive I was right.

Ms. Izami returned with a small, aged book. Naru was suddenly next to me. My heart jumped into my throat as he gently laid his hands on my hips and guided me to the side slightly so as he could examine the map himself. His touch in its near intimacy sent my head reeling for a moment. Since when had he become so comfortable around me?

"Something in this area," his dull voice said, bringing me back to earth. Izami rifled through the papers.

"There was one here," she said, pointing at a point some twelve centimeters from where Lin had made a mark.

"That's just off one of the paths," said an officer that had returned a moment ago.

Monk ran out, leading the way.

Hold on…were coming.

I ran behind Naru. Something made me stop and a man running behind me let out a rather strong word as he dodged me.

"Naru!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and watched as I darted into the foliage. There was a path that had grown over from lack of use.

"Mai!"

"Mai, stop!"

"Wait!"

I didn't listen to any of the yells as I continued to sprint. It was there, I saw it. A little shack just standing—taunting me.

I gasped as I threw myself against the handle, no longer able to hear anything except my pounding heart. I tugged with all my might to no avail. I struggled, yanking repeatedly in my frenzy.

Then arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away, Monk pulling open the door easier than I believed possible. The well was in the middle. The arms refused to release me as I saw Monk drop into the well as a police man offered a ladder to Lin who followed shortly.

I was handed off to another officer and Naru descending the ladder as John ran to get the paramedics.

The sound, then, seemed to return full blast, disorienting me. I needed to see if she was okay. Somehow I managed to break the man's grip on my wrist and get down the ladder. I severely regretted this action, for, as I straightened, I immediately caught sight and scent of a decaying body not three feet from me.

I froze in place, unable to breathe as I tasted the bile in the back of my throat. Then, someone swiveled me around and pressed me into his chest.

"I told you not to come down here," growled Naru's voice. I didn't reply but happily took a deep whiff of his aroma.

"Please, Ayako, hold on," said Monk, panicky. I looked in their direction and my eyes were met with a terrifying sight.

Monk held Ayako's limp body in his arms as Lin pressed his fingers to her neck.

"She's barely alive," said Lin. Monk nodded and lifted her body, exposing a horrific wound on her hand, the deep red of a scab sickening me.

They quickly made it up the ladder and out.

I felt a tug and realized Naru was trying to follow them. Numb, I let him half carry me out of the room.

In the fresh air, I collapsed in a mess of tears. Someone was at my side, but I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Take Mai back to the base," said Naru as the police began to enter the well. The person complied and I let him guide me back.

A Few Days Later…

I checked and rechecked the number outside the door before sliding it open silently.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Monk's soft voice. I paused as I saw them.

Their hands were intertwined and their foreheads rested against the others. Neither had noticed me.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, I slipped from the room with a smile on my face. Ayako was definitely awake, just as the nurse had said.

As I shut the door, someone called my name and I looked up to see Masako and Naoki. I blinked.

"Is she awake?" asked Masako. I smiled wryly.

"Yeah, but, don't go in." I just smiled at her confused look. As I rounded the corner, I caught a glance of the two holding hands. Giddy happiness passed through me as I reentered the lobby and practically skipped to Naru who was waiting not so patiently.

"How is she?" he asked. I smiled.

"Really good, everyone is really good!" I said happily. He nodded and stood.

"According to the client, Yuudai…"

"Naru, for this once, can we just not talk about the case?" I asked. He shut his eyes and, to my surprise, a smile ghosted across his lips. He turned towards the door.

"Very well." I bounded after him, knowing I couldn't be happier. Or so I thought…

* * *

Okay, yeah, I know I used waste instead of waist. It was two in the morning, lol.

Next Case- He was a famous serial killer with over fifty victims. Two people were already dead. So…why have we taken this case? Please don't leave me!—Next time, Legion—this maybe our most dangerous case yet.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	92. Haunting Life :14: Legion 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Legion**

**Chapter 1- Photo**

Day 1

* * *

I looked with little appreciation at the dummies. Why had I ever done this first aid class? It was so dull. Each student before me stepped up and began to perform CPR on the plastic torsos. When Mrs. Akemi had recommended I do an easy class with my hard ones, why had my mind immediately jumped to this? Surely there were other easy classes.

"Now students," began the teacher in his normal, monotonous drone, "This skill is very useful in everyday life."

Right, how many people stopped breathing every day?

We had been on this lesson forever. I had already passed this test and proven I knew CPR. Why did we have to beat everything into the ground?

"Taniyama Mai, please come to the office, Taniyama Mai," blared the intercom. Salvation!

When I entered the office, I was surprised to find Lin waiting a little less than patiently.

"Oh, hi Lin. This is a surprise," I said.

"Naru sent me to get you," he muttered shortly before leading the way out of the building.

Okay, so Naru had his uses.

The drive to SPR was awkward. Lin and I were almost exact opposites. Actually, Naru and I were exact opposites, but Lin was a close second.

"Mai, tea," came as I stepped over the threshold. Not even in the door and I'm already being pestered, yeesh.

I grumbled as I shrugged out of my thin sweater and went to the kitchen.

As I waited on the water to boil, I heard the door cling open and Monk's boisterous voice floated in followed by a scathing remark from his new girlfriend, Ayako. I smiled at the memory.

The tea hot and ready, I brought it out with a platter of pastries just as Masako came into the door followed by John and then Yasu. Wow, the whole gang was here. Now I was curious as to what Naru had for us.

I joined them around the table, taking up the seat closest to Naru and looking at the folder in front of me. I copied Masako, who had lifted and began to read through hers.

The very first page sent a chill thrill through my spine. A man with wild eyes and stringy, thick hair leered up from a police photograph. I was enthralled with his picture. There was something inside of me that it stirred. Was it fear…anger…pity?

"Is this that serial killer from a few years back?" asked Monk.

"His name was Ryota Yoichi, or better known as Legion. He was executed a year ago. On estimation, he killed seventy two people over a span of a few months."

"So, why are we involved?" asked Ayako.

"Recently, three people were found dead on the property where he lived and killed. They each matched the profile of his victims and they died in the same manner. In confidence, we have received a request from the leading investigator wanting us to ensure that no part of Ryota lives on," said Naru, calmly.

"Naru, it says here that his victims were all women between the ages of 17 and 27," Monk took a moment to slide his gaze, pointedly, over Ayako, Masako, and myself.

"I believe that having the three female members of our team along will instigate any activity. Of course, safety precautions will be mandatory." Naru paused and I thought I saw him cast a glance in my direction. "Yasuhara, you will be posing as me. This case has potential to turn into a large media attraction." Yasu nodded. "We will be leaving tomorrow around three in the afternoon. Meet here first."

With that it was clear he was done. Slowly, the others filed out and I cleaned up.

"Mai," I heard Naru call. Hesitantly I entered his office. He didn't look up from what he was writing.

"Will you be alright on this case?" he asked. I felt myself bristle.

"Yes," I snapped. He paused and looked up.

"Mai, the women this man killed were murdered brutally. I am asking whether or not you will be alright if you relive such a thing," I looked at his desk, suddenly realizing what he was asking. He wasn't being demeaning at all. Rather, he seemed worried about my emotional state.

I had never had a warning about what I would see. I just had to deal with it, you know, roll with the punches.

"What choice do I have?" I asked. I heard him shift in his seat, but I continued to run my eyes along the grain of the wood.

"Mai, you don't have to go," he said. I, taken aback by the tenderness in his voice, snapped my head up and was shocked to find him leaning towards me. I raised my chin indignantly.

"You aren't leaving me behind," I said, my pride showing. I thought I saw a shadow of a smile cross his face but it was gone too quickly to be sure. He leaned back and began to shuffle some papers.

"Very well, then I want to make some things clear. You will, at any time within this investigation, be accompanied by either Lin or myself."

"Wait, why? I agree to go and I'm being punished?" I asked, angrily.

"This has nothing to do with punishment. You have an inordinately abnormal ability for attracting misfortune. This is my way of remedying such a dilemma."

"I'm not helpless," I said. He gave me a look and I thought that there might be disbelief hidden behind his mask.

"Regardless, I am not arguing this. If you wish to be on this investigation then you will follow my rules." He walked out of his office. I stood angrily for several moments, not sure how to respond. Finally I just stormed out.

This is when I found the front door open. I walked to it slowly and looked out. This was odd. I shut it. There, on the floor, was a picture. I picked it up and was startled to find my own face staring up at me.

"Mai, what are you still doing here?" I straightened and turned to face Lin, swiftly slipping the photo into my pocket.

"Uh…"

"Naru gave you the rest of the day off," he said. I smiled.

"Oh, right," I said. "I was just cleaning up." I quickly left. Just outside, I removed the photo from my pocket and examined it.

In the picture, I was smiling at something in the distance, the wind blowing my hair. It had obviously been taken without my knowledge. But…by who?

* * *

This is not spell checked. I have been in the hospital for awhile and just don't feel like it right now.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	93. Haunting Life :14: Legion 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 2 – the House of Continuance**

* * *

Day 2

There was an absurd beeping noise. It needed to stop.

I reached my arm out, searching for that noise. Then, the surface I was lying on disappeared. With a squeak, I fell to the floor.

"Ow," I murmured, remembering I had moved my alarm clock across the room so I couldn't shut it off in my sleep. I shuffled to the dresser and lifted the little digital clock. I froze.

"Five forty!?!? I'm going to be late!" I ran to the restroom and dressed, running a comb through my hair and throwing the last of my stuff into my bag. Thank God I had thought to pack the night before.

The people in the subway regarded me with shock as I ran to the train, barely sliding in as the doors shut. I checked my watch frequently, silently begging the train to hurry. I stamped my feet, causing an elderly woman slight alarm.

As soon as the doors opened, I darted out to the street above and sprinted towards the office. I was going to make it. Almost there, almost there.

Something caught my foot and sent me to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," growled the man I had tripped over before walking off. I stood with a wince, noticing my bloodied knees and palms. I checked my watch. Well, there went any hope of being on time. Disappointed, I trudged up the stairs.

"Your late," Naru said, as usual. He paused when I didn't respond and examined my stinging knees. I ignored him and went to make tea. Anything I could say would probably get me fired.

As the water began to boil, there was a clank and I looked up to see Naru exiting the kitchen, in his wake was a first aid kit. I moved the kettle off the stove before deciding to clean the wounds.

Around half past two, I heard the ruckus of Monk, Ayako, John, and Yasu entering. I smiled at them, suppressing a giggle when I noticed Yasu had dressed in his Shibuya best.

"Oh, Masako said she would meet us there," said Ayako. I smiled and nodded.

"Mai, your knees," said Monk. I glanced at the bandages and then gave them a reassuring smile.

"I just tripped, that's all," I said. "No big deal."

"If the five of you are done dawdling, the van needs to be packed," snapped Naru as he carried a box past. I went to help without a word.

"Now, hold on there Ayako, no heavy lifting. Remember what the doctors said?" Ayako rolled her eyes as Monk took the box from her. I giggled as she sat down with a huff.

"That's so sweet," I cooed as I passed. She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet my butt, annoying is more like it." I just smiled as Naru came back in and I hurried to make it look like I was busy. Without speaking, Naru took the box out of my arms and walked back out. What the?

"That's so sweet," mocked Ayako. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed up a monitor.

The building was just on the outer limits of Tokyo, although it seemed like a whole other world. Miles of forest stretched out around us, the road we drove on being the only sign of civilization. However, the usual peace I felt being so close to nature was not present. I sat rigid between Naru and the window in Monks car; Yasu rode with Lin as part of the façade. The trees flashing by seemed ominous to me, almost as if they were warning me to leave. I scooted closer to Naru without noticing.

He looked at me as I continued to stare out the window, taking in my abnormal behavior.

"Is something wrong, Mai?" asked John. I looked up, realizing I was acting odd.

"I just…don't like it out here," I said, looking back out the window.

"He buried his victims out here," said Ayako. If that was supposed to make me feel better, then it hadn't worked.

Just as I thought the forest would never end, the trees broke to reveal a large house. In its earlier days, the house would have stood glorious, beautiful. Now, it loomed drearily over the grounds. Ivy clung to its walls and a few of the windows were broken. Angry curses littered the walls in the form of graffiti. On the steps leading to the door stood three people. A tall, proud man clad in a grey suit, a stout woman reminiscent of a secretary, and the petite frame of Masako waited as we all clambered from our vehicles.

As we approached, the man bowed, the woman closely following his lead.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Shibuya," said the man as Yasu led us forward. Yasu returned the greeting.

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Kioshi." Mr. Kioshi turned and addressed us all.

"This is my partner, Akira Chie. She is a behavioral analyst that worked with me on the Legion case." Ms. Akira bowed.

"This is my assistants, Lin, Mai, and Narumi, and our associates, Matsuzaki Ayako, Takigawa Houshou, and Hara Masako," said Yasu, playing his role perfectly. We all bowed.

"If you would like to come with me I will give the profile of Legion and then we can begin to set up you investigation," said Ms. Akira and she turned on her heal and strode into the house.

Mildly bewildered, I followed the others into to a grand dining room. We all sat around the table.

"Ryota Yoichi was arrested after making thirty five known kills and is still under suspicion for thirty seven missing victims. Recently, two victims were found dead on this property. Their friends say they were up here on a dare and each disappeared from the group and were found dead around two hours later," said Mr. Kioshi as Ms. Akira handed us each a copy of the profile of the murdered women.

"What makes you think this is related at all to Legion?" asked Naru. She looked him in the eye.

"We, of course, looked for copy cat killers. Perhaps someone was trying to bring him back from the dead. However, there were no leads. We first suspected his ghost when we found this message written above the last victim in her own blood. This was his message and our handwriting analysts say the handwriting is Legions." Naru examined the photo of the mirror. "It says, 'I am many, and many are we. We wish to have more, come join our collection.' Legion's famous line."

I shuddered. Those words terrified me. I didn't like the idea of the person who wrote those words being anywhere near me.

"Serial killers follow psychopathic behaviors. They have a lack of empathy or guilt concerning their victims and tend to be egocentric or impulsive. Legion fell into the group called hedonistic killers. He killed for the thrill of the kill and the power or control he had over his victims."

"But, what makes you think this is him?" asked Ayako.

"The recent victims all fall into his M.O. They were both female between the ages of 17 and 27. Described as headstrong and independent by their friends, they were targeted after they bravely left the group of people they were with. The way they were killed also is reminiscent of his perks. He liked watching them slowly die. One had her major veins cut and had bled out; the other had been strangled."

I was horrified.

"Why would he do this?" I breathed, slowly looking through the reports, my body numb. Ms. Akira looked at me with understanding eyes.

"The acts of a serial killer stem from their child hood. Often they are abandoned or abused by their family. Many, socially, never fit in growing up. Around sixty percent wet their beds even after the age of twelve. As children they often were obsessed with fire starting, torturing small animals, voyeurism, and/or sadomasochistic pornography. Legion's father killed himself and his mother was put in a psychiatric ward. His sister, who gained custody, would demean him as a child. She was his first kill."

"So…this is all because—because his family treated him bad?" I asked. The two investigators nodded.

This was so surreal. Never had I ever imagined such a thing was humanly possible. I felt sick.

"We will, of course, begin immediately," said Yasu, standing.

* * *

I have spent a lot of time researching serial killers. My friend is kinda like a serial killer buff and he helped me a lot. Once again this isn't spell checked.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	94. Haunting Life :14: Legion 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – My Beginning, A Sister's End**

* * *

I sat at one of the computers, instructing John on how to adjust the camera. Masako was in the background, seeing if she could get any impressions. Yasu and Naru discussed things about the case while Lin instructed Monk and Ayako in another room.

"That's good, John," I said. He smiled into the lens before standing and walking off and I turned to the others. I felt rather useless, sitting in this room with the guys.

Our base was, at one time, I guess a guest area. There was this room, a small kitchenette to our left, a bathroom next to that, and to our right was a bedroom. I was expected to sleep in that one bed. Yes, it was separate than the others that would be in base, but why couldn't I sleep with _women?_ The only people that _would_ be in base at night would be Naru or Lin and that was hardly comforting to me. Well, I suppose a margin of privacy is better than none. I hopped up and walked to the pair of Kazuyas.

"How about some tea, Naru?" I asked. He hardly glanced at me. Just a little nod. Annoyed, I pursed my lips and shoved my way into the kitchen with my stash of tea in tow.

Would it kill ya to say please and thank you every now and again? I've never heard of anyone who died because of that.

Just as I pulled the boiling water from the stove, however, Naru entered with his nose buried in some paperwork.

"We are going to take a walk to see if you can sense anything," he said. So rude!

"Naru, I just finished boiling the water. Why not after tea?" I whined.

"Boil the water when we get back, we are leaving right now." I huffed and stormed past him out of the kitchen. Of course, Naru didn't seem to mind, his long legs easily keeping pace with my own.

I was in such an angry haze; I hadn't noticed he had stopped until he grabbed my arm.

"In here," he said simply. Quickly correcting my path, I tried to walk by him with a minute amount of dignity that was completely lost when I stumbled and fell into a lamp.

"Are you all right?" I looked up to Ms. Akira. With a blink and a nod, I stood.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm trying to find as many clues about Legion's life. I want the profile to be complete." This struck me as odd.

"But, you shouldn't be walking around alone. You fall into the category of women he killed as well, right?" She gave me a faint smile.

"Thanks for your worry, but I am all right. May I ask what the two of you are doing?"

"Just as you, we are gathering information. Mai, continue," said Naru and I rolled my eyes. Always so business oriented.

"I don't know what to do, Mr. Hot Shot, these things just happen randomly." Ms. Akira looked confused.

"The last few times, you have reacted by touching something," Naru said, coolly, taking up a seat in a chair and crossing his arms.

"Yeah and the last few times I stopped breathing, need I remind you," I growled. Of course, I knew as long as I didn't force the visions, they wouldn't cause too much damage. He just cocked an eyebrow at me and, feeling rather stupid, I began to slide my fingers across the wall.

In astonishment, Ms. Akira watched me methodically run my hand across every touchable surface in the room until I came to the chair Naru was seated in.

"Anything?" he asked.

Instead of saying the phrase that went through my mind, I just shook my head. He stood and led the way out of the door.

"What was that about?" asked Ms. Akira. I smiled, glad she had decided to tag along.

"I'm supposed to be sensing things. You see, I have these dreams. Sometimes, I can see things that will happen or have happened from a third party. Sometimes…" I trailed off, remembering, suddenly, how I experienced things firsthand.

"Sometimes?" she urged. I hesitated.

"Sometimes, I experience things that have happened from the point of view of someone it happened to." Now I was a little sick. Ms. Akira seemed to share my sentiments as I heard her mouth snap shut with an audible click.

Naru opened another door and entered. This room was dimmer with only natural light filtering in through the grimy windows. A fresh layer of dust covered everything. Before Naru could tell me, I walked past him and slid my fingers along the base of the lamp. They watched me closely as I moved from piece to piece until I paused. There was an odd dark spot on one of the dresser.

Gingerly, I let my fingers skim the area and my world instantly melted away.

I was met by terror, sheer terror. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard a door slam behind me and I squeaked, darting into a side room. Unable to see in the darkness, I tripped. My head crashed painfully into something very hard. Pain radiated from that spot and I brought my hand up to cover it, feeling the warm gush of blood.

The door opened and I could smell him. I wanted to die right then, so he couldn't do whatever he wanted to do with me. Hands enclosed my neck and I grabbed at them, struggling to breath. I heard his laughter. This was it, I was done. No, I didn't want to die.

My eyes flew open and I panicked. I fought against the object pressed into my neck until someone grabbed my wrists.

"Mai, calm down," said Naru's voice, and I realized I was safe. Naru was here. I was safe.

I gasped for breath, hands touching my neck. Ms. Akira stood behind Naru, alarmed.

As I regained my bearings, I sat up and Naru relinquished my hands. I looked at the dresser and shuddered inwardly.

"Where was that dresser? Originally, I mean," I asked, looking at Ms. Akira who still seemed to be recovering.

"Uh, in here, I suppose," she breathed. I shook my head, standing. The dark spot seemed ominous to me now.

"No, it was somewhere else," I insisted.

"What did you see, Mai?" asked Naru. Without thinking, I touched my head in the exact spot I had hit it in my dream.

"What is she doing?" asked Ms. Akira, quietly.

"Mai?" asked Naru. I took a deep, staggering breath.

"I was running, but I heard something behind me so I went into a room. But it wasn't this room. I h-hit my head on that dresser and then—h-he came in and b-b-began to choke me," I whimpered. I buried my face in my hands, attempting to repress those memories. There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at Naru.

"B-but that would mean that you saw…" Ms. Akira trailed off as both Naru and I looked at her, questioningly. She walked to the dresser and examined the dark spot.

"What victim matches the description Mai gave?" asked Naru. He was so calm.

"It's impossible. No way could she have known…" she looked back at me with wide eyes. "You really are psychic then?" I nodded. She looked down. Naru waited for her to collect herself.

"His very first victim died because she was strangled. There was a wound to her head, but no one ever found what made it."

"Who?" I asked. I needed to know. I just had too.

"His sister," she breathed. I felt numb.

"It makes sense. He would have moved it to another room. Put it somewhere he could sit and look at it with pride." She walked to a chair directly across from the dresser and sat in it. For a moment she just looked…and looked… and looked.

"How had we missed it?" she asked. Naru nudged my back.

"We are moving on," he said. I nodded and walked out of the room.

"Next room," he said, nodding to a door at the end of the hall. I paused. Why did I not want to move all of a sudden?

"Mai?" asked Naru, looking at me. I shook my head and walked forward, but the closer I got to that door, the more apprehensive I became. I grabbed the handle and slid the door aside. The sight that I was met with stopped me dead.

"Ms. Akira," I breathed.

"Yes?" I heard her ask from some distance behind me.

"Did you say that the serial killers tortured small animals?" I asked. Both she and Naru moved so they could see past me into the room. It was littered with mangled bodies of tiny animals.

* * *

Okay, so I put on my profile the story so far of why I have been in the hospital. Thanks for all of the support I have received so far. This is not checked for errors.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	95. Haunting Life :14: Legion 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – Photo Albums**

* * *

I was surprised by how calm I was. I had just been killed and then witnessed a horrific sight of which hardly compared to anything I had ever seen. Yet, I was oddly serene. Not peaceful or happy, but calm all the same. My mind was thinking, reaching for answers. Of course, I had little to no knowledge over anything that was going on. It was moments like this I wished I had Naru's brain. I had the questions, but had not the means of phrasing them, much less answering them for myself. So, even though I was calm, my mind moved a mile a minute. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to a computer and research. However, with Ayako and Lin hovering, that was very close to impossible. Likely, Ayako would freak and order me off to bed, which was not a place I needed to be. I hated to admit it, but I needed Naru. Right here, right now. I needed him now. I knew of only one way that had gotten him to come running recently. He would be angry, but, that was a risk I was willing to take.

"Ayako, I don't feel so well," I said faintly. She immediately stopped chewing her cuticle and ran to my side. I heard Lin radio Naru and I had to hide my smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked. What should I say?

"My stomach," I lied. Alarmed, she pressed her fingers to my neck to feel my pulse. I heard the door open and Naru entered. Without hesitating, he took four very purposeful steps before leaning in front of me. His eyes were furious…or were they panicked?

As his fingers replaced Ayako's, I contemplated this possibility. Perhaps I had missed it this whole time. He had never been angry with me…but worried. It didn't seem like a Naru thing, but maybe it did. I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice his eyes narrow.

"Bed," he said, standing. Ayako made to help me, but Naru grabbed my arm and, a little more forcibly than I had expected, pulled me into the other room. With a click of the door shutting, I realized I was in trouble.

"You faked an illness?" he said, his voice low and icy. I dared not turn to face him. I heard him take a few steps. Okay, I hadn't been sick before, but I was now.

"Give me one good reason why," he breathed in my ear.

"I n-needed t-to talk to you," I squeaked. I felt his cool breath ruffle my air. My reasoning at this point seemed stupid. He would have come once he had finished whatever it was he was doing. Why did these things always occur to me after I did something stupid?

He walked away and I turned just as the door shut. In shock, I heard a click from the other side.

He didn't.

I ran to the door and turned the handle. It was locked. He had locked me inside!

"Naru! You jerk!" I shrieked, banging my hands on the door. I continued to pound on the wood until I was sure none would come. Then I plopped down on the bed.

"What a jerk! What a completely, inconsiderate jerk! I should just…" I paused when I saw several leather bound books. I, suddenly feeling curious, moved to them.

"Photo albums?" I breathed. I lifted them onto the bed and began to flip through the pages.

Old photograph after old photograph were plastered on yellowing paper in the first. I continued turning the pages until I flipped over the last page and gasped. There, on that page, was a bloody hand print and a picture of a woman with blood splayed out beyond her head.

Licking my lips, I leaned forward and pulled the picture up. My breathing was ragged as I realized that it was the exact scene I had experienced in my dream. I slid my hand over my mouth, trying to make sense of something.

Slowly, I rotated the photo and, in horror, compared the moldings. They were identical. I stood and pulled back the area rug. There, before me, was a sickening dark spot

Frantically, I riffled back through the pages until I found a younger version of Legion, standing next to the dead woman. He had killed his sister here, in this very room.

That meant the dresser was originally here.

I sank back to the bed. Biting my lip, I flipped open the cover of the next book, eliciting a sharp gasp.

Three pictures of a dead woman met my eyes and I snapped the book shut. It had been this room as well. Surely, the last one wouldn't…

I closed that book as well, having been proven wrong.

The little room suddenly felt very small, suffocating almost. I moved to the wall between the bedside table and the door and curled my legs up around me, tears falling from my eyes.

"Naru," I whispered. This terror was irrational. I was safe, I knew that. Naru and Lin were on the other side of that door. Naru would come if I got into trouble.

I shivered, suddenly very cold. Wait, I shouldn't be able to _see_ my breath. I let my eyes open as the light flickered off. But the room was perfectly lit by a floating white mist on the far side of the room.

"Naru…" I said again, knocking on the door. I stood, but the figure, despite my initial fear, didn't seem threatening. The door clicked open and arms wrapped around my waist as a whistle pierced the icy air.

"Wait!" I said, but it was too late. Lin's shiki had already rid the room of the ghost, the light flickering back to life. Naru relinquished me as I shoved my way back into the room, but, any traces of the ghost were gone.

"The spirit was completely exorcised," said Lin, returning to the base. I fell to my knees. If I hadn't had called out, then they may have been able to tell me what they wanted to.

"Which one were you?" I asked the air. Naru paused at my soft whisper.

"What are you on about?" he asked. I, absentmindedly, pointed towards the photo albums. Behind me, Naru looked through them.

"You were reading this?" he asked, sounding oddly strangled.

"No, well yes, but no. Naru, I think that was a ghost of one of his victims," I said. He grabbed my arm and drug me into the base.

"Watch her," growled Naru, before leaving the base with the slam of the door. What had I done this time?

Bemused, I didn't notice Lin watching me closely from across the room.

Day 3

I must have dozed off because what I heard next seemed so unreal that, even to this day, I question whether or not it really happened.

"I want them removed from her room," growled Naru's voice as there was a sound of a door banging open.

"These are in the places where we found them because it may give us some insight into his mind," said Ms. Akira's voice. I wished they would shut up.

"Then you should have told us. She found them." There was a silent pause and I felt something warm cover my shoulders.

"This is the real world. If she is going to not be able to deal with seeing the way people die, then maybe she shouldn't be on your team," said Ms. Akira softly.

"Do not tell me how to run my team."

"Last I checked, this was Mr. Shibuya's team, not yours." Another pause.

"I agree with Narumi," said Yasu's voice. "Mai is a critical part of this team. Because of the nature of what she sees, it is important that we don't over stress her."

"I'm sorry, but is he like her personal guardian or something. I don't know, maybe I'm just being over presumptuous, but I don't think she would like that."

"Regardless, I want them removed from her room." The argument seemed over and I slowly drifted deeper into sleep.

"Mai." I opened my eyes to see darkness. No, it was the outline of the house. Naru stood just two paces off from me.

No, not Naru, Gene.

"Gene, what's going on?" I asked. He held out his hand and I took it.

The ground beneath my feet disappeared and I felt like I was floating in water. The only solid thing there was was Gene's hand in mine.

And then the darkness broke and I was looking at a small boy who was sitting at a table. He was quiet, just drawing. There was a shriek and he jumped up and ran. Quickly, I followed him through the familiar rooms until he froze in a doorway. Beyond him, a woman cried on her knees. The most shocking sight was a man hanging from a fan. Gene's hand squeezed my shoulder and the scene shifted.

A white van closed its doors as the little boy looked on. Legion's older sister walked forward and took the boys arm in her hand, leading him back into the home. He watched the van drive away over his shoulder.

The scene faded back into the dark outline.

"I already knew that happened to him," I whispered. Gene looked at me.

"How do I know he is here? So far it seems like it could be the victims are the only ones. How do I know he is here?"

Gene smiled.

_I am many and we are one._

The horrible hiss chilled me to the bone as it melted the dream around me.

* * *

This chapter seemed a little slow to me, Idk why. Anyway…

I have to say that one of the best compliments I can recieve is when someone either confuses my story with the real one or when you recomend my story to someone else to read. Thanks guys!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	96. Haunting Life :14: Legion 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 - Armor**

* * *

When I woke, I saw Lin sitting across the room from me. I was oddly comfortable and, when I rolled over, realized I was back in my bed.

"How did I get here?" I murmured.

"Naru," said Lin. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion as Lin put breakfast before me.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Talking with friends of the recent victims," he said, shortly. He left so I could get dressed. The first thing I did was look for the albums, but they were nowhere to be found. Confused, I searched a little more before giving up and changing.

Everyone except Naru and Yasu were in base. I smiled at them only to receive worried or bemused looks.

I went to the kitchen and began to make some tea, trying to decide what to do next. Naru had made it very clear that I was not to leave his or Lin's sight. However, that was going to become troublesome if I couldn't do anything without them getting angry or stopping me.

Masako entered. Perfect timing.

"Hey, Masako?" I said.

"Hmm?" she replied. Well, she was in a cheery mood.

"Have you sensed Legion?" she stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question, Masako. Have you sensed Legion here?" She rolled her eyes.

"Mai, legion is a term referring to many. Many spirits, in this case." Okay, she was going to get technical on me?

"I mean the killer. The guy who killed the women, can you sense him?" She bit her lip. "What?"

"I'm not sure. I definitely sense the spirits of the women he killed, but I can't tell if I am sensing him as well." Okay, yeah, thanks for that convoluted answer.

I sighed and turned back around. Why did it seem that no one had the answers? Did Naru have them, or was he as lost as us?

The door opened and, with a loud greeting, a familiar face entered.

"Good morning everyone."

"Madoka? What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled.

"High there sweetie. Where is Naru?"

"Not here," said Lin. She pursed her lips together.

"Well, hello to you too, Lin." I smiled. Maybe it was a bad idea to have her here. The ghost was interested in women just like her. However, there was something about her presence that made me smile. I was happy she was helping with this case. She had taught Naru. Surely, even if he didn't have the answers, she would.

"Listen, when dear little Kazuya returns, give him these files please." Lin held out his hand, but Madoka passed him up and shoved the folders into my gut. With a wink and a smile, she left. I raised my eyebrows as John hurried to escort her out. Lin just shook his head and sat down at the equipment.

I handed Monk and Ayako some tea before taking up a position at the computers and pulling on a pair of headphones.

The door opened and the investigators followed by Naru and Yasu entered. I hesitated, the file in my hand feeling heavy. Giving Naru a pointed look, I took off the head phones and handed the file to Yasu.

"Madoka dropped this by," I said.

"Aw, good, thank you Mai. Narumi, do you mind cataloging this information for me?" he asked, handing it to him.

"Of course," said Naru. Suppressing my smile, I returned to listening to the audio as they discussed whatever they were.

It was very quiet aside from the sound of the wind blowing outside of the window. This would be boring if I had to sit and listen to this all day.

"Matsuzaki, Takigawa, do a run through," said Yasu after Naru handed him a sheet of paper. They nodded and left. I smiled softly to myself just as the feed to the video I was watching went to snow. I tapped the keyboard, trying to get it back online just as the knocks came into the headphones.

"Naru…Kazuya, I'm getting some odd noises." Naru walked to the monitors.

"Patch it in," he said. Lin reached over to my keyboard and typed in the code as I dropped the headphones.

"Where is the visual?" asked Yasu.

"It went out almost three minutes ago," I said. Naru picked up a radio.

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki, what is your position?" There was no reply.

Just then the noises stopped and the camera came back to life. It was toppled over on its side and there was a black mass in front of it.

"Takigawa, where are you?" asked Naru again. The door opened and we all turned to see Monk and Ayako walking in, looking confused.

The lights flickered and an odd, high pitched whistle flew through the air. The black mass shifted slightly and I realized it was a boot. Then, the foot moved, revealing Ms. Akira's face. I gasped. Her eyes were wide and lifeless, a trickle of blood stemmed from her mouth.

I spun around to see Ms. Akira, confused and terror stricken, leaning against a table for support. Mr. Kioshi took out his gun, wakening Ms. Akira from her flabbergasted stupor and she copied him. They hurried out the door and I quickly made to follow them.

"Mai!" I slipped out the door before Naru could stop me. I needed to see who was in that room, whether they were alive or not.

I followed them from a small distance, letting them lead the way as Naru and Lin ran behind me.

They paused outside of the door and Naru pulled himself in front of me. I grabbed his sleeve, my heart pounding. Then, Mr. Kioshi kicked open the door and they rushed in. Lin kept his arm in front of Naru and me until Ms. Akira cleared us to enter. We all walked in.

To my surprise, the camera was just as we had set it up. Nothing in the room was amiss.

"What do you see?" came Yasu's voice over the radio Naru was holding.

"Nothing, what does the feed of the camera look like?"

"It's gone back to snow." Lin looked at the camera and plugged the cable back in.

"There, we have picture. We can see you."

I walked around the room as Ms. Akira tested the windows. In a corner were two leather bound books. I opened one and was met by three pictures of a dead girl not much older than myself. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before looking back. She had jumper cables attached to her hands and one clipped to her ear. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the bile building in the back of my throat.

A hand covered mine and forced the book shut. I looked up at Naru and realized there were tears in my eyes. He pulled the books out of my hands and led me away to a chair. I sat and tried to focus. There was something missing. There was a reason why I was in here. What was it?

"Well, I don't know what was wrong, but I don't think anyone has been in here," said Mr. Kioshi. Naru captured his chin in his hand, thinking.

Masako entered with John just behind.

"Do you sense anything?" asked Naru.

"There are women here. They won't come forward though."

"Why?"asked Naru.

"I don't know. Maybe they're scared," she said.

"Why did it show me as being dead? How did it?" asked Ms. Akira. She was quite visibly shaken.

I just looked at her. Mr. Kioshi stepped up and tried to take her arm, but she pushed him away and sat down on the windowsill.

I wished I could have a dream that would explain it all. Everything…right now.

"That boot that we saw earlier," said Mr. Kioshi. "That looked awfully close to his."

"You mean Legion's?" asked John. He nodded.

"Lin, take Mai back to the base," said Naru. Lin took my arm and I let him guide me out of the room.

"I'm missing something, Lin," I said. He looked at me. "I feel like it's right there in front of me but I just cannot see it."

"Mai, now is not the time for you to have a meltdown."

"Those books, with the pictures in them…what are they?" Lin paused.

"Scrapbooks," he said.

"Who made them? Did Legion?" He nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Why do any of these sick people do what they do?" he muttered. I was surprised by the angry spite in his voice. We continued walking.

Okay, I know this is dangerous but I haven't once tried to force it this case. Maybe…

Gene, if you can hear me, I need an answer.

Nothing happened and it didn't seem like it would work. Of course, what did I know about accessing it? I really needed to know if Legion was here, but I was no use because I had no control over my abilities.

"Mai?" I looked at Lin, but it was like I was seeing him through a film.

Then, Lin was no longer there. I looked around until my eyes found Gene. He was waiting, like a butler almost. I smiled.

"Gene!" I said.

"You need something." It wasn't a question, but I nodded none the less.

"Gene, show me. Is Legion here? Or is it just the women. If it is just the women, then why are they still killing other women?" Gene didn't say anything. Slowly, he inclined his head. I turned as dread filled the pit of my stomach.

A figure came around the corner and I gasped, backing up quickly and stumbling. Gene caught and steadied me.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you." I watched as the spirits of women began to appear. They wrapped themselves around him, hardening into some sort of armor. What were they doing?

"Legion is many, and one." I continued to watch as the women spirits enclosed Legion's body and it clicked.

"I am many and we are one," I breathed.

"Mai, can you hear me?" said a calm voice. I opened my eyes to see Monk and Naru leaning over me.

I shot up, narrowly missing Monk's head. Naru grabbed my shoulders and forced me to lie back down.

"Legion is many. Legion is one. Legion is many. Legion is…"

"Mai, calm down," said Naru. He captured my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Legion is here," I told him. His eyebrows knit together. "The women, they are a part of him but not entirely. They're like armor. They protect him."

"She's not making sense," said a voice. Naru cradled my face in his hands.

"Mai, take a breath." I took a slow, deep breath in and blew it back out. "Okay, now tell me what you saw."

"Legion is here, but so are the spirits of the women. They are like armor. That's why we can't tell if it's him. If we try to exorcise him, we just end up exorcising the spirit of a woman." Naru let my face go, his eyes wide. I knew he understood what I was saying.

"The exact definition of legion," whispered Masako. I looked at her. "Many spirits, acting as one, but still able to separate. _His_ legion."

"So, so this legion…it's a mixture of himself and all the women he has killed?" asked Mr. Kioshi. I nodded.

"How do we combat such a thing… I mean, you said yourself. If you—exorcise him, you just hit one of his victims. They are just like armor. How do we get rid of him?" asked Ms. Akira. Naru looked at her.

"We peel away his armor."

* * *

Yaya, eat that writer's block! Lol, I know where I want this to go but getting it there is difficult for whatever reason. Oh well...

Truth: 96 Writers Block: 0

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	97. Haunting Life :14: Legion 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 - 3**

* * *

Monk, John, and Ayako were all in separate rooms performing exorcisms. Masako was with Yasu, sighting places for them to perform the next exorcism. Mr. Kioshi was with Ayako as she performed her piece. I sat in my room, not interested in the issues presented. I could hear Naru and Lin talking beyond the cracked door. I just lay on the bed, watching the ceiling.

There was still something missing. Like a nagging sensation at the back of my mind, I could not shake the feeling that something was about to happen that I had information on.

The lights above me flickered, catching my attention. I looked out of the crack to see Naru and Lin looking at the lights in the other room. What was going on?

"Faulty wiring," said Naru when he found me looking at them. I wasn't convinced, but let it go. As I lay back down, something in my vision shifted, like a quick image passing before my eyes. I blinked and it happened again.

"Naru," I cried. There was a rustling before the door opened and Naru knelt beside me.

"What?" The shift happened again, this time giving me an impression of fear and a name.

"Mai, what is wro…?"

"Where is Ms. Akira?" I asked.

"Have her sit up," said Lin's voice. I felt hands on my back, pushing me up.

_Please help!_

I gasped, grabbing Naru's hand.

What was going on?

"Where is Ms. Akira?" I asked again.

"Lin, call the others. Have them come back." I heard Lin leave the room.

"Naru, I think Ms. Akira is in trouble," I said. He looked me in the eye. "Where is she?"

"Calm down," he said. I felt his hand rub my arm but I shrugged it away. My vision had cleared, but I was sure that the detective was not safe. I looked Naru in the eye. Why would he not answer my question?

Then there was a bang as my door was slung open. Mr. Kioshi knelt in front of me.

"What do you know about Akira?" he growled.

"Lin, take him to the other room," said Naru calmly.

"I think Ms. Akira is in trouble," I said. Everyone paused.

"Did you have a dream of it?" asked Monk's voice.

"No, but—I just have this bad feeling."

"You're saying that Legion has her?" asked Mr. Kioshi.

"I don't know," I said, everything beginning to overwhelm me. I put my fists on the side of my head as I tried to focus.

"Lin, Takigawa, take everyone back into the base," said Naru, an edge to his voice.

"I need to know what that girl knows," growled Kioshi.

"You will, but if she shuts down then no one will be able to help your detective." Mr. Kioshi left and I looked at Naru, feeling slightly better now that it was just me and him.

"Mai, where did you see Ms. Akira?" asked Naru.

"I didn't. I just know she is in trouble. Naru, we need to find her." I made to stand but he restrained me.

"And how do you intend to do that, Mai? There are over two hundred rooms in this house not to mention the thirty miles of forest surrounding us. I need you to calm down."

I bit my lip as he returned to the other room. With a deep breath I followed.

"Lin, check the camera's. Look for ones that are down or noticing anything unusual."

"Already done. Nothing was found."

"The ghost made the vision of her before, what's to say that he hasn't fixed it so we _can't_ see her this time," said Mr. Kioshi.

"It's very likely," said Naru. As they talked, I caught sight of the albums. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching me before slowly opening the top one. Three horrific pictures met my eyes, but I looked past that. I flipped the page to find three more pictures. There were three books meant for that room which meant three people were killed in that room. Three, three, three…that was the key.

"Mr. Kioshi," I said. Everyone looked at me as I turned. "Were there any rooms that had less than three victims murdered in them?"

"Yes, a few—why?"

Naru took the book out of my hands.

"Everything he does, everything he has done has been in threes." Mr. Kioshi looked through the albums in amazement.

"How did you figure this out? We had been looking for that connection for a while." I ignored him, thinking about the rooms.

"Naru, there were only two albums in the room that we were in earlier. You know, the one where we saw her dead," I said. Mr. Kioshi's head shot up. Everyone around the room looked, hesitantly at the person next to them. I waited as that information sunk in. Then, Kioshi bolted out of the room. It took Lin, John, and Monk two seconds to follow. Ayako reached for a phone and called for an ambulance.

"She's here!" we heard someone say into the radio. I swayed slightly as the monitor covering that camera went blank and then we saw them rushing about. There was a dark puddle just visible at the edge of the screen.

"Come on, breathe!" I heard Kioshi yell. It was like the room was tilting.

Naru's arm was suddenly supporting my back as he guided me into a chair before returning to the equipment.

The next ten minutes was a blur until the ambulance finally arrived. I stood next to Monk and John, watching as the paramedics rolled a barely alive Ms. Akira by. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Mr. Kioshi's face.

"Thank you," he said before walking past me and boarding the ambulance. We watched the ambulance drive away.

I was numb, entirely numb. I didn't know how I was supposed to react to this.

"How did we miss this?" asked Ayako loudly as we walked back in. Naru was watching and re-watching the camera feeds. "She was never alone. We would not have let her be. How did we miss her walking off?"

"How can we trust any of this equipment if they can screw with it?" asked Monk, taking a different angle. "What if one of us gets caught beyond the camera's view?"

Naru was silent. Masako bit her thumb as Monk and Ayako began to discuss leaving.

"We can't," I said. "We have to stay!"

"Mai, this place is not safe. We, at some point have to think about our safety. You are exactly the type of girl Legion would go after." I gave him an incredulous look.

"So we let some other girl who doesn't know what is going on become his next victim. We have to get rid of him!"

Ayako and Monk turned to Naru. He was quiet, regarding us with guarded eyes.

"Naru, think about it seriously. Who's to say that just because we are always with her—Mai's not safe here. Period."

Naru gazed at me. I shook my head, begging him silently to stay.

"Lin, begin to pack the equipment. Takigawa, take the women in your car and drive them back to the office." I felt winded.

"No! No! Absolutely not!" I growled, moving myself out of reach of anyone that might think to restrain me.

"Mai…"

"We are not leaving, Naru! We have to help these people. Just because it get's dangerous…" Naru stood.

"Mai, we are leaving," he said calmly, but there was a tightness to his face. I paused.

"No, you are," I spat before darting out the door.

"MAI!" I heard several people yell.

I knew I was being stupid. They would catch me eventually. Naru would probably knock me out and send me back. I couldn't even really do anything on my own if I did stay. But, for some reason, that didn't matter to me.

I was out the door before I knew it and I began to race through the trees. I could hear someone running behind me. They were a good ten paces away and closing quickly. I was already slowing.

"Mai, stop!" Naru growled just as he managed to grab my wrist. I yanked it out of his grasp but was too tired to run anymore. There were tears in my eyes as I put as much distance between us as the little clearing would allow.

"No, Naru…we can't leave," I sobbed. He just watched me. "This man…he's going to keep killing women. Torturing and killing them!"

"That's not our concern," he said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shrieked, throwing my arms out. "Not our concern? Naru, the next victim might have family! Parents. Siblings. PEOPLE WHO WILL MISS THEM!" I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him, fury blinding me.

"I haven't family, Naru. It's better if I stay instead of someone with family! Think what that would do to someone's loved ones!" He caught my wrist and I saw the first flash of anger I had seen in a while.

"Don't you dare…Don't you say you have no one who would be distraught if you died," he growled. His eyes danced lividly. I was stunned.

"Naru, what…"

"This devil already attacked the detective and I'll be damned if you honestly think I am going to give him even the chance to think about hurting you." My mouth was dry at his words. What he was saying…no way.

"We. Are. Leaving. This. Place," he growled, enunciating every syllable.

He stared angrily into my eyes, waiting for me to react. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I was hyper aware of the very small distance between our bodies…our faces.

Then, the ground beneath our feet disappeared and we fell into darkness.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!! Lol.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	98. Haunting Life :14: Legion 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 – Sacrifice **

* * *

My eyes fluttered before opening to darkness. I made to sit up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, stay still," Naru's voice told me. That's when I felt the worse pain ever coming from my leg.

"Ow!" I cried, struggling against Naru's arms so I could sit up and see what was wrong.

"Mai, hold still," he growled.

"It hurts. Why does my leg hurt?" I asked. My eye adjusted somewhat and I was able to make out Naru's outline shifting about.

"A piece of rock is in your leg. It's probably cut some arteries. I need you to stay as still as possible while I wrap it. I have to get the bleeding to stop." I bit my lip, tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt his hands gently moving my leg. I put my hands over my face, trying to stifle the sobs breaking from my lips. There was something tightening around my leg. Several long, agony filled moment passed before I felt him finally relinquish my leg. I looked at him, my breathing labored.

"It's stopped for now. You're going to have to stay as still as you can. If you dislodge that rock, then you will probably bleed to death." I began to sit up. Naru reached out to help me. Slowly, together, we eased me up against the cave wall.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We fell—again." I rolled my eyes.

"Fell into what?"

"It seems like a cave. There are probably tons of these throughout this forest. The ground we were standing on must not have been stable enough to support our weight." He looked at me. "I wouldn't worry. We couldn't have gone more than a quarter of a mile if not less. They will find us soon enough."

I nodded, my head spinning. Naru stood and walked to the center of the cave. I looked around.

The cave was large. There was a hole in the roof of it that was giving enough light to keep the darkness somewhat at bay except in the far corners. Naru went to stand directly beneath the hole, looking up towards the outside.

I took that moment to examine Naru. He had removed his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. Dark red stains were visible on his hands. He ran his hand through his hair, seemingly deep in thought.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at my leg. So that was where his jacket went.

Tied tightly around my leg was his black jacket. There was blood on the bottom of my skirt and a splinter of rock was just visible above the black fabric. Ugh, I felt sick.

I took another deep breath, trying to think clearly. We were stuck, in a cave, one of us badly injured. Okay, yeah, this looked bleak.

For several long moments, we were silent, both trying to find a way out. I kept hoping to hear someone calling our names, but it was very quiet.

The silence was broken by an odd rustling noise. Naru tense immediately as the air turned icy.

"I am many and we are one. Join our collection and our fun," hissed a chilling voice. Naru strode to my side and I grabbed his sleeve as his sharp eyes darted around the cavern.

"It's him," I breathed, fear constricting my airway. Naru nodded as I pulled myself closer to him.

"You running like you did probably excited him," said Naru.

"What do we do?" I asked. He looked down into my terrified face. In a moment, any indecision I saw in his stony eyes disappeared the instant our gazes connected.

Wrapping his arms around my back, he hoisted me from the ground slowly. Careful not to mess with the makeshift bandages around my leg, he pressed me to his chest and began to drag me towards the center of the cave.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Mai, whatever happens, stay close," he said. I could barely think as his hands pinned me to him. I was about to ask why when I felt him freeze. Against my better judgment, I turned to see what he was looking at.

I knew, in that second, that we would die. It was inevitable.

Before us, cloaked in darkness, stood the figure of Legion. I gripped Naru's shirt, as he tightened his arms around me.

"Naru," I squeaked. He brought his hand up to the back of my head.

"It's okay, Mai, just stay calm." His hand rubbed my back, but all I could focus on was the misty figure before us. Its mouth opened into a sneer, smoke seeming to furl from the corners of his lips. He loomed ominously on the outer edges of the light. I was so scared.

A soft whimper escaped my lips and Naru's hand forced my face to turn back to his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing someone would come. The air began to thicken. At first, I thought it was my panic. However, when I opened my eyes, I noticed a faint glow growing around Naru. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing.

"Naru don't!" I said. I looked at his face, his hair tossing in his spiritual pressure. He gave me a soft look as my ears began to pop.

"You can't. It will kill you. Please, don't," I said, my voice lost as a humming drowned out my senses. The pressure continued to grow to a painful degree. I felt a tear escape my eye.

"Hold on," I heard his voice say as if from a large distance away. I ducked my head into his shoulder, squeezing his shirt and silently begging him not to do it. Something pressed into the top of my head.

Then, Naru lifted his arm and blast of energy radiated outward. Multiple cries of pain were emitted from Legion as he dissolved into thin air.

Then, it was quiet except for my labored breath. I stood, my eyes wide from shock.

I can't believe he just did that. No, there was no way. Please tell me this wasn't happening!

* * *

Kind of short, but, oh no, NARU! Lol. Sorry for the cliff hangers ;)

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	99. Haunting Life :14: Legion 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 – Countdown to the End of My Life**

* * *

I stood frozen stiff for several seconds, taking in what had just happened. Naru's hand rubbed my back.

"Mai, are you alright?" he asked. I pushed away from him, staring incredulously.

"No! I'm not alright! Naru, sit down, lie down!" I said, trying to find some way to prevent the inevitable. His eyes were oddly gentle, almost sad. I stumbled painfully on my leg and he moved to catch me. I collapsed into his chest, crying.

"No, Naru! Tell me it won't happen. Tell me you'll be okay." His silence only heightened my sobs.

This couldn't be happening. Someone would find us. They always did.

"You should lie down," I said, controlling myself enough to lower my backside to the ground. He seemed about to argue but thought better of it and sat at my side.

How long did he have? Would it be sudden like last time or different?

I felt something press onto my lap and looked down to come face to face with Naru. My heart skipped a beat.

His face was smooth, eyes shut. I reached up and gently brushed away some of his hair. He looked at me and I felt fingers wipe gently at the tears streaming from my eyes. This wasn't happening. Please don't be happening. I drew in a deep, ragged breath.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Naru, now's not the time to be blunt. Now's the time to be smart. Think of something, anything, and I'll do my best." He just looked at me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"If you won't answer me then…then I'm going to ask Gene!" I yelled. I felt him stiffen.

"Mai, we don't need you to overuse…"

"I don't care and you can't stop me!" I yelled. I felt him grab my face, but I ignored his hands trying to force me to look at him.

Gene, please, I need your help. I need an answer. I kept my eyes shut tightly. Eventually I felt Naru remove his hands, but nothing else happened.

No, I need his help. Please, Gene, I need you right now. Naru needs you. Help us.

Nothing. As cold bleakness broke over my mind, I opened my eyes to find Naru's face inches away. He was looking at me.

"What is it, Mai?" No, not Naru, Gene. My heart soared.

"Gene, it's Naru. He's in danger. He used his powers and now he's going to die. What do I do?" Gene's face fell sadly.

"No," I whispered. "No, I have to be able to help him." Gene looked away. My mind raced. If we could get him to a hospital he would be okay. I needed Lin to find us. I could tell him which way I went and where we were now. He would be able to narrow his search and find us.

"Gene, I need to astro-project to Lin. Tell me how I do that." He just looked at me for a moment before he took my hand. The scene around me shifted about faster than I could comprehend, images flashing before my eyes.

"Gene, where are we go…"

"I can't follow you, but I can lead you to where you need to go. The rest is up to you." I watch his hair, he being the only concrete image I had. He stopped and relinquished my hand. I kept walking, looking for him, but he was gone. Then, I was standing in base. I blinked and looked around before realizing I was emitting my own light. Just like a spirit.

"Mai?" I turned.

"Lin!" He was wide eyed.

"How are…"

"Never mind that now!" I said. His face hardened at my nervous tone. "Naru used his powers, but we are trapped."

"Mai, where are you guys?" asked Lin, kneeling down to my level and trying to stay calm.

"I ran out that way," I pointed out the window to where I remembered disappearing into the trees. "Naru said we couldn't have gone more than a quarter mile. The ground collapsed in and we are stuck in this cave like thing. There's a big hole that you can't miss." Lin nodded, reaching for a radio and calling Monk.

"Lin, Naru—what do I do?" I asked, feeling my vision shake oddly. I was fading, and fast. Lin hadn't missed this.

"Keep him from straining his body anymore. It should slow down the process and buy us some time." He looked at me as I realized the vision was almost lost.

"Hurry," I said, but my voice was gone. Then, everything was black.

"Mai, answer me!" I opened my eyes to see Naru before me, his hand was on my face, keeping it looking at him.

"Naru, Lin's coming. He said you have to lie still so you don't strain yourself anymore."

"You spoke with him?" he asked. I nodded.

"Naru! Lay back down," I snapped. He complied, resting his head back in my lap. I, absentmindedly, put my hand on his forehead.

"Naru, you're burning up," I exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"It's part of what happens sometimes," he said. Why was he so calm about this? I reached over and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt and placed my freezing hands to his chest, hoping to alleviate some of the heat.

He sighed.

"That feels nice," he murmured. I looked up just as he shut his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered. He paused, but decided not to answer.

I tried to push back the grief building in my throat, focusing on how muscular his chest felt. My hands wouldn't help much if his temperature didn't go back down and soon. I undid the rest of the buttons before moving my hands to his face. I began to stroke his cheek, trying to find some way to help soothe him.

"Distract me," he said.

"How?" I whispered. I would do anything he wanted.

"Talk, tell me about you," he said. I sniffed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Your parents…what were they like?" I looked at the far wall as I organized my thoughts.

"Well, I don't really remember my dad. He died when I was really young. My mom and I lived in Tokyo for a while. She was always smiling, um. Did the best that she could raising me on her own. She was everything a good mother could be, I mean. She's the one who taught me to make tea and about all the different herbs and stuff."

I smiled slightly.

"How did she die?" I bit my lip. This was a painful memory.

"A car crashed into the deli where she worked. The guy was drunk. She was pinned beneath it for hours before they could get to her. I was twelve so I was in school when it happened. An officer came to the school and took me to the hospital she was at. I didn't understand at the time. She was in a coma. The doctors said there was little to no chance of her waking up. They explained everything to me. Took me to a conference room and kept me there until I understood entirely." I paused and breathed in heavily. "They told me that I was her only living relative and it was my choice whether or not to pull the plug. I sat with her for five days before I realized it was true. That she really wasn't going to wake up. The doctors got me really good grief counseling and this attorney heard of the case and took it on for free. That paid for Mom's funeral and hospital expenses plus gave me some money to put away in case of emergencies. I had a teacher who took me in. She got a transfer at the beginning of this year, but let me keep her apartment. And then I met you." I looked down to find him watching me. In that instance I felt like he understood the agony I had felt. Then he closed his eyes again. I just looked at him, feeling my emotions bubbling up again.

"Naru?" I whispered.

"Yes, Mai?" He looked at me when I didn't answer. I wasn't watching his face. I was staring into the darkness, trying to find some way to stay strong.

"Don't cry, Mai," he said, almost pleadingly.

"Don't cry? Naru, how am I supposed to act when the strongest person I know is so weak and I can't do anything about it? What am I supposed to do when it's my fault?"

He gave me a hard look. "Don't blame yourself, Mai. "

I felt his body shudder and I looked down in worry as he let out a wheezing cough.

"Naru!" I shriek hysterically, but he calmed down and went limp in my lap. I stroked his face as he gasped for breath.

"Just hold on, their coming," I said.

"They'll find you, so don't worry."

"They'll find us," I corrected him. He just looked at me, his breathing labored. I tried to smile past my growing despair. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay. You have to be." My voice broke.

He reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand gently. I felt my heart shattering as I grabbed his hand and pressed my face into it. This was not happening!

"Mai," he gasped out. I looked at him.

"Sssh, don't talk." He ignored me.

"Mai, I have to…tell you…something," he said weakly. I shook my head.

"No! No, don't tell me. Don't tell me until after we get you help. It can wait."

"Mai, I…"

"NO, NARU! I won't take your death bed statement! Whatever it is, you have to stay alive. You understand me? You have to stay alive so you can tell me after we get out of here." I was hysterical, tears spilling from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his upper body and lifted him so I could hug him. He pressed his face into the nape of my neck and I felt him breathing in my scent.

His body was shaking so bad.

"Hold on, you'll be okay, hold on," I whispered, repeatedly.

Then, his body went limp in my arms. I felt my breath catch.

No.

"Naru?"

No.

I pulled away and looked at his serene face.

NO.

I lay him flat on the ground and felt for a pulse.

"NO NARU!" I shrieked. In a panicked frenzy, I shifted from beneath him. There was an odd tearing sensation in my leg, but I ignored it as I began to press down on his chest.

2, 3, 4, 5…I counted the number of chest compressions in my head. Thank God I knew this. Thank God I had a ridiculous teacher.

My head was spinning with panic as I reached out and pressed my mouth to his, blowing breath into him twice before returning to his chest.

"Mai!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Lin. I paused before, "LIN, NARU STOPPED BREATHING!!!"

Lin didn't hesitate before jumping lithely down and running to where I was. He checked for a pulse while I continued.

"Mai, your leg," I heard someone say, but everything was overwhelmingly dizzy as I fought for Naru's life.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away.

"No!" I shrieked as paramedics took over. I fought whoever had me.

"Mai, stop. You're leg is bleeding really badly." I hardly heard them as I watched the paramedics defibrillate Naru, his body seizing at the charge. Someone was forcing me to lie down as they quickly hoisted him out of the hole.

"She's losing too much blood, we need to hurry." I felt something press to my leg. Then I was moving and a bright light blinded me.

I was in an ambulance. I could see Naru next to me; his face was still that look of peace. There was a rush of noise. I blinked and Naru was gone. I could see doctors beside my bed. They were asking me questions. What were they saying? Why was I moving so fast? I blinked and someone placed something over my mouth and nose.

Darkness swarmed my senses. I was floating through it lethargically. I felt my feet touch solid ground and I looked down, but all I could see was black. Where was I?

I looked up to see Gene. He looked sad.

"Gene, where am I? Gene, I can't be here. I need to go back—to see if Naru is okay!" He looked over my shoulder. In confusion, I turned to see Naru's back. I blinked, confused. What was going on?

"Gene, I thought you said Naru couldn't come here because he can't astro-project. You said only the dead and people who can astro-project can come here." He continued to look at me sadly.

Then, the horrible truth sank in. I felt my world crashing down on me. No, that couldn't be true.

I turned back to look at Naru, unable to breath. Then he faded. Confused and terrified I turned back to Gene and screamed, "Where did he go!?!?"

But I had begun to sink into the darkness again and pretty soon that's all there was.

* * *

Okay, so I know I totally b. the story of Mai's mother but it seemed to fit. If it seems confusing at the end, remember, it's from Mai's point of view.

Update Soon,

-mytrutaboutlife.


	100. Haunting Life :14: Legion 9

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 9 – You're an Idiot.**

* * *

The darkness was like an ocean. I slowly floated through it, unable to breach the surface.

My mind move a little faster.

"How are we going to tell her when she wakes up?"

No answer.

"She's going to be devastated Houshou. How do we expect her to be able to cope with such an idea?"

"Perhaps it would be better to tell her when her condition improves."

"We can't. You know she'll ask about him."

More silence followed as my sluggish mind began to clear. There was an annoying beeping noise. I wished it would be quiet. The surface of the darkness came closer.

I fought to understand where I was and why I was there. What had happened?

_Naru…_

My eyes fluttered and opened. The light was dim. I was in a hospital bed; next to me Ayako and Monk were talking. Masako was asleep in the corner.

"Ayako," I croaked, my throat painfully dry. She turned as I cleared it, Monk looking up behind her.

"Hey," she said with a bright smile.

"Where's Naru?" I asked. "Is he okay?" Their faces both fell and I froze as my memory returned.

The heart monitor stuttered.

No!

"No!" I breathed, tears filling my eyes and pain constricting my throat. I made to sit up, but Ayako caught me.

"Let go! I have to see him! NO!" I shrieked, fighting to get out of bed.

"Mai, stop! Calm down!" she yelled. "Your leg is really hurt and you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest!"

"NO! Naru—I need—it can't—LET. ME. GO!"

"Naru's not dead." Masako, who had awoken at the noise, realized what I meant and spoke my salvation. I relaxed as this sunk in.

Relief like I had never felt washed through me. Naru was alive. My world was still there.

"So…where is he?" I asked, letting Ayako lower me back to the pillows. Monk and Ayako exchanged an anxious glance and Masako looked at her feet.

"What?" I asked. Ayako took a deep breath.

"Mai, when you got here, your heart stopped beating. You were technically dead for three minutes." Shocked, I thought back to my encounter with Gene. Had I been there because I was dead, not because it was a dream? But—But I had left that place. But…Naru…

"Naru?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He was…technically dead for seven minutes. He…hasn't woken yet. They say that his brain functions indicate he is alive enough breathe on his own, but there's no guarantee he will ever wake up or, if he does, what his mental condition will be."

I tried to comprehend what she was saying. They all watched me as despair broke across my mind.

Naru might never wake up. Tears filled my eyes.

The thought of never being able to talk with Naru, to call him a jerk and yell at him when he annoyed me, was unbearable. It was like a hole threatening to tear itself out of my heart.

A man entered and pulled Ayako aside after seeing I was awake. I listened in, trying to catch what they were saying; looking for a distraction.

"The boy is reacting to voices. We believe he can at least hear."

"So, he's waking up?" asked Ayako, glancing at me.

"No, unfortunately, by—reacting I mean his brain reacts _to_ them. We are having someone talk to him. It might help but there is no guarantee." Ayako looked down as the doctor walked to me. With a sympathetic smile he grabbed my wrist to take my pulse.

"Okay, Miss Taniyama, I need you to answer a few questions." I nodded.

"Do you know who you are?" I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I nodded again.

"Do you know everyone besides myself in this room?" I nodded. He smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Doctor," said Ayako quietly. He turned back to look at her. I listened intently, interested in whatever news he may offer on Naru. "Do you think that if someone he loved, like a girlfriend or something, spoke to him, it would help?" The doctor seemed thrown by her question.

"Well, it might. The stronger a reaction we can evoke, the better the results—If you know of one, then that it would be worth a try," he said. Ayako glanced over her shoulder before pulling him out of the room.

A nurse came in. She smiled and asked if I wanted anything. I shook my head. She merely nodded and adjusted the I.V. and, to my horror, blood pack before leaving. I lay back, trying to figure out what to do. I needed to stop crying. Everyone was worriedly watching me cry. I needed to stop.

I swallowed hard, focusing on a water spot in the ceiling. It took some effort, but, eventually, I pushed them behind a thin barrier. Somewhere along the way I began to doze, flitting in and out of conversations my mind was too tired to comprehend.

"Miss Taniyama," said a soft voice. I looked at the doctor, squinting through the morning light. He smiled. "I know you are very tired and your condition is not very good, but we are desperate. We need you to talk to Mr. Shibuya, to try and see if he will react to your voice."

My mind only comprehended that I would be allowed to see Naru. I enthusiastically nodded. With a smile, the doctor and a nurse helped me into a wheel chair.

It must have been very early for the hospital was quite void of activity. I was wheeled through halls and doors, losing myself in the maze of white walls. Finally, the nurse turned me into a room.

I scanned it, saving the bed for last. Lin stood against the far window, only looking up when I entered. He nodded to me before walking out. At last, I looked at the bed.

The sight was heartbreaking.

Naru lay attached to a variety of machines. A breathing tube protruded from his mouth. The heart monitor beeped steadily. There were little wires taped to his head that ran into a machine. I could see a picture of a brain; certain sections lit in multiple colors. I gently reached forward and took his hand.

"Hey Naru," I said, my voice quivering in the silence. Tears filled my eyes. "It's me, Mai. Of course you probably knew that. You know everything."

I bit my lip as a tear broke from my eye. Gathering myself, I continued.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. They say you can hear me, if that's true then you need to listen. You m-must wake up."My voice broke and I sobbed. "I can't go on if you never wake up. I need you. I don't care what it takes. I'll never complain again. I'll be on time from now on and I won't ever fall asleep on the job when you don't want me too. You need to wake up. When you do I'll make you the best cup of tea you've ever had, I promise. How does that sound? So you must wake up."

I looked at him, squeezing his hand. But there was no change. His face was serene, peaceful, perfect. I clung to his hand, the only thing I could hold onto in the overwhelming sea of sadness.

I was crying so hard, I didn't notice the doctor come in.

"Incredible," he muttered, making me jump. I looked at him.

"He's reacting strongly to you," he said. He gave me an encouraging look. "His brain indicates he's in emotional pain. I don't think he wants you to keep crying."

He left silently, looking for a nurse, as I squeezed Naru's hand.

"Naru? Do you not want me to cry?" I asked. I imagined his response in my hand. It would sound something like, "Of course not, Mai. Are you so dense that you couldn't have known that yourself?"

More tears filled my eyes as I felt a slight smile cross my lips.

"You know, you have to wake up. You still have something you need to tell me. Don't forget."

I stayed until late into the night, the nurse having to pull me away.

One day passed, then two, and three; still no sign beyond increasingly strong brain responses. The agonizing hours drug by as I clung to his hand, having a conversation that wasn't quite one sided. I imagined his responses in my head.

We, me and his imagined voice, talked about a lot of things. My school, my life, his life, Madoka, Monk and Ayako's relationship. When I wasn't with him, I would gather more topics to discuss with him.

His fifth day being asleep, the nurse brought me to the room. As usual, he was waiting for me.

"Hey Naru," I said, managing a small smile. He would say, "What Mai?"

"I'm back," I whispered. He would say, "I noticed."

"What's up?" Him: "If you can't figure that out, then we will be taking you to an optometrist."

I squeezed the hem on the hospital dress as grief over took me and I began to sob. I laid my head on my arms, leaning against his bed as I lost control. My whole world was crashing down.

It had taken five days for me to realize before that my mother would never wake up. Was that true for Naru as well?

He was never coming back to me. No more being with him. No more yelling at him, getting angry at him. No more marveling at his intelligence….No more watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was gone, and there was nothing I could do. I should have never run off. It was entirely my fault. Everything…

Something brushed my hair gently. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head. Two indigo eyes stared back at me.

My heart froze as he gently wiped at a tear.

"Naru," I whispered, shock stilling my breath. He blinked. I grabbed his hand, pressing it to my face as I broke down into tears again. But these were good tears, happy tears.

"Thank the gods," I whispered over and over again. He squeezed my hand weakly, as if to reassure me that he was still there. As if to say, "I always will be."

****

The doctors sent me to my room while they ran tests and removed his breathing tube. Elated, I stared happily out the window, the sun shining brightly and its warmth strengthening me. I closed my eyes, unwinding my muscles and letting myself sink into happiness.

"Miss Taniyama?" asked a voice. I looked at the nurse. "Mr. Shibuya has asked for you."

My heart shot into my throat as I nodded and she helped me out of my bed.

When I entered the room, his eyes were shut. I wondered if he was asleep as the nurse left. Gently, I reached out and took his hand. His eyes opened lethargically.

"Hey," I whispered softly with a smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice raspy. "How is your leg?" I fiddled with the bandage.

"It's fine." He stared at me and I examined his blanket. "Your throat sounds sore."

"That is generally to be expected after having a breathing tube down your throat."

There was silence for a while.

"You're an idiot," he said. My head snapped up angrily, taken aback by his harsh words. However, before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and jerked me out of the wheel chair and into his arms. His lips crashed against mine, stopping my heart entirely. My eyes were wide as he pulled away.

"You are an absolute moron. What if I had died? Then you would never have known how much I love you. Next time someone tells you to listen, shut up and do so," he growled. I just stared, wide eyed, at him. He smirked and placed his forehead to mine.

"Breath Mai," he whispered. I sucked in a long stream of air. It felt almost foreign to my lungs. He pressed his lips to mine again, this time gently, and I returned it.

"I love you too," I muttered against his lips.

"I know," he replied.

Stupid Narcissist.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	101. Haunting Life :: 100th chapter party

I entered the office of SPR. Let's just say that this party was long overdue and I was mildly dreading meeting up with my characters after the delay. Okay, maybe I owed them…and my readers an explanation.

As the door opened completely I was jerked to the side by a very erratic Ayako.

"Where have you been and why is this taking so long?" she asked, behind her Mai and Yasu sharing her demanding look.

I raised my hands as if to defend myself.

"Hey, hey, I've been busy. First I had the breathing therapy and soccer started back up. Plus I have so much school and tests that I really haven't been able to focus. By the way, Mai, I heard about your new relationship. Congrats!"

"Since you're the writer, if you hadn't heard then we would be worried," joked Monk who was in the corner laughing with John. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the tip Captain Obvious," I stated dryly.

"No problem Sergeant Sarcasm." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Too bad Naru's still in the hospital and can't make jokes about me," I said coolly, earning me a glare from Mai. I moved away towards Lin. Hey, have you ever been whacked with a crutch? They hurt!

"Anyway," said Ayako, "We are here to celebrate Truth's 100th chapter!" There was a huge half hearted cheer met by my own scowl.

"So, as a note too all my readers, that last chapter was the final to Legion. I will be starting the next case. Thanks for everyone's support! Love to all my readers!"

With that, we all began to party in our own way. I'll leave you with the preview.

* * *

Next Case: They wanted it. I know they did. I could see it in their eyes. You can't fool me……Naru, are we in over our heads? Join us for Innocent Faults.

Update as soon as possible

-mytruthaboutlife.


	102. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Innocent Faults**

**Chapter 1 – Such a Narcissist**

* * *

Let's just say that ever since I had left the hospital Naru and I had scarce seen each other. Well, being honest, I hadn't seen him often even when I was in the hospital. Just the occasional phone call, now, to tell me what to do in running SPR and even then Lin spent more time talking to him then I did. For goodness sake, the guy said he loved me. Wouldn't he _want_ to see me? To at least talk to me?

I fiddled with the padding on the top of my crutches as Lin waited for the light to turn green.

My own injury was healing slowly but surely. It would probably be a few more weeks before I was able to walk on it, but my pain, what little I had, was taken care of with pain medication.

I don't even know why Naru wanted the office open. He likes to approve all the cases SPR takes himself. Any that seemed legitimate had to be handed off to John or Masako or Monk because Lin said it was better if we didn't get involved. I'm not going to lie, I was very happy Naru was getting out because I really wanted to get upset with him for not talking to me more. I've been so worried about him and he won't even assure me he is fine.

As we pulled up to the hospital, I expected Lin to go in and wheel Naru out in a wheel chair or something. However, to my shock and annoyance, Naru was waiting for us. Not two seconds after Lin had stopped the car, I angrily pulled myself and my crutches out. I tried to make myself seem as menacing as possible as I hobbled towards him, of course, that was a failed effort as, a few feet from his royal narcissisticness, one of my crutches slipped from beneath me. I braced for the pain as I went to put my bad leg on the ground. Instead, two arms encircled my waist and I was brought into a warm embrace.

"I really wish you'd be more careful," his cool lips whispered, tickling my ear and making my fury freeze over. I looked up at him and his lips pressed gently to mine, making my heart soar. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Lin holding my crutches out to me. With chagrin, I took them.

Then I remembered why I was angry.

"Naru! You shouldn't be up and about! You should be resting!" I said, stamping my crutch instead of my foot. He smirked.

"Mai, I've been resting in the hospital for nearly a month. I'm quite alright. How is your leg?" I glowered at his calm face.

"You would know if you had taken more than five seconds to talk to me." I lowered my eyes in a slight pout. Then, two fingers forced my face back up.

"How is your leg?" he repeated. I glared.

"It's fine!" I snapped, the ferocity of my statement causing me to jolt slightly and I dropped my crutches again. Naru sighed as he steadied my wavering body and Lin picked up the instruments of my scorn.

I was going to have to learn how to get mad without dropping those because that totally screwed up my steam.

Back at the office, Naru went right to hiding behind his door. I stood for a moment, confused as Lin too closed his door. Then, a slight smile met my lips.

At least things were back to the way they were.

My face fell.

The way things were…Naru didn't love me the way things were. He confused me so much. One moment he was kissing me, the next belittling my movements.

With a sigh, I went to the kitchen. Fortunately, I had enlisted Yasu's help earlier in arranging it so I could reach things just for this situation. I began to fill the kettle with water. Somehow managing to get it to the stove, I waited for the whistle of the steam. I selected my favorite tea and reached for the kettle. Then, catastrophe struck.

As I lifted the hot pot, my crutch slipped from beneath me. Off balance, I began to fall towards the hot eye. I heard a sigh before hands caught and straightened me. Naru took the kettle and poured the water into the tea pot with the arm that wasn't pinning me to his side. Then, he looked at me.

"Why would you do something this stupid?" he asked. I bristled.

"Stop saying things I do are stupid!" I yelled. His eyes, to my surprise, softened instead of going blank. He leaned me against the counter before retrieving the crutch from the ground.

"_This_ was stupid, Mai," he said. "If I had wanted tea, I would have asked."

"Maybe I _wanted_ to make you tea," I said.

"Doesn't make the action any less stupid," he said, handing my crutch to me. I stuck my nose in the air and stalked, well as much as you can stalk on crutches, out of the small room and back to my desk. As a confused Lin went to the room I had just left, I busied myself with the schedule and a few files Naru needed to look at. I paused when I heard hushed mutterings coming from the two men.

"No, I'm beyond frustrated with her," said Naru. I ground my teeth.

Maybe I wouldn't be so frustrating if you weren't such a jerk!

"She's been really worried about you." Lin's voice was so soft I hardly heard it. Naru didn't reply for a long while.

"Return those files to the archives," said Naru finally. I rolled my eyes.

As usual, all business.

I returned to what I had been doing as Lin left. It was quiet again. I wished someone would put on some music or something. I didn't like this silence.

"Mai." I jumped with a squeak as Naru's voice whispered into my ear. How was he so quiet?

"What Naru," I snapped after recovering myself. He sighed and knelt down so we were eye to eye.

"I must admit you are one of the more difficult people to deal with," he said. I let out a snort of anger.

"You are such a narcissist!" I growled. He grabbed my face as I made to turn away from him.

"I _meant,_" he emphasized, "I'm not good at dealing with you."

I blinked. Wait…did he…did _the_ Naru just admit he wasn't good at something?

"Did you worry an overly large amount?" he asked. I considered denying it, the lie right on my tongue, but something stopped me. He was being honest with me. I could see how difficult this was for him, yet, he was still doing it. I looked at my lap.

"Yes, I was really worried. You would hardly talk to me and Lin only said you were fine. I just—I didn't know what was going on."

I felt lips press to my forehead and I looked at him with shock.

"I am fine. That's enough worry. Time to get to work." I smiled slightly as he stood and went for his office.

You know, he can be really sweet when he wants to be.

"Hey Naru?" I asked. He paused. "Am I—are we—are you—my boyfriend now?" The question seemed awkward coming from my mouth.

I saw him smirk and was slightly confused.

"You're very lucky to have such a good looking boyfriend," he said stoically. He entered his office as I smiled.

Now that was the Naru I knew.

The front door banged open and, to my shock, I saw two familiar faces.

"Masako, what are you doing here?"

* * *

It's beyond difficult putting Naru into a relationship. You guys have no idea. Omg.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	103. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2 – Interesting versus Interest**

* * *

We all sat around the table as we waited for the story as to why Masako and Naoki had suddenly appeared on our doorstep.

"Naru, we need your help," said Masako. She seemed abnormally on edge, Naoki rubbing her hand gently. I looked at her in confusion.

"For the last few weeks I have been investigating Naoki's school. You see, I was actually called by the headmaster."

"I hadn't realized that something was actually going on. They wouldn't tell the students anything up until recently. For the past several years, tons of female staff have been attacked and sexually assaulted, but the guys had no recollection of the actions they were accused of committing. It wasn't until three weeks ago that they started believing the people accused," said Naoki.

"What happened?" I asked. Naoki looked at me.

"Most of the attacks have been caught by a security camera. One of the boys involved killed himself after seeing what he had done." The silence hung heavily as he finished talking. I bit my lip.

"What more do you know?" asked Naru.

"The principle gave me all the information he had. There have been a total of seven attacks on women. They used to be so infrequent, one every other year, so they were attributed to the misbehavior of students in question, however, recently they have picked up: the last three happening within weeks of each other."

I bit my lip. This did not sound good, especially if the attacks were becoming more frequent.

Naru stood too my right and I gave him an inquiring look.

"I'm sorry, we can't help you," he said firmly before entering his office.

Stunned, Masako, Naoki, and I sat in silence staring at one another. I collected my crutches, the first to come out of the stupor.

"Hold on, let me talk to him," I said, hobbling towards his door.

"Naru, what do you mean we can't help them?" I growled, throwing the wooden obstacle aside. Naru sighed and shut the door before returning to his desk and sitting down, looking at me calmly. "We can't just let more boys be subjected to becoming criminals when we can save them. Besides, if we don't help, Masako will be investigating on her own and she's a girl."

"Which is exactly the point of why I have no interest in taking this case," said Naru coolly, his hands folded before his face.

"Oh, you cannot tell me you don't find this case interesting. I know you do, Naru!" He stood and walked around to my side of his desk and leaning against it in front of me. I was suddenly hyper aware of him as he placed his hands on the sides of my hips.

"Never said I don't find the case interesting. I said I have no interest in taking this case. Now, while you may easily confuse the two phrases, they are entirely different and have different motives," he said, just as stoic as ever, but I became ever more suspicious as his hands gently rocked me back and forth on my good leg.

"Oh yeah? Well if you're so smart and almighty, explain your 'motives,'" I growled. He sighed and began slowly, as he almost always did when explaining things to me. I was almost positive he was purposely trying to make me feel like a two year old.

"When I don't 'find a case interesting' it simply means the idea of taking such a boring case repulses me almost as much as the idea of the office parties you insist on throwing." I bristled at his words. Taking a moment to calm, I mulled over my reply to make sure it would sound somewhat appropriate.

"Okay, jerk, explain to me how that could possibly differ from the second statement," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"The second phrase's motive normally tends to center around you," he said. I could see he took great pleasure in how my face twisted between surprise, pleasure, and my attempt to maintain my anger with the slight twitch of his eyebrow and the corners of his lips just barely turning up in a smirk.

His hands guided my body further towards him until I practically fell into his chest. He was so pushy! So why did that bug me again?

"Sometimes, I truly wonder how you made it past grade school with your level of understanding, Mai."

Oh yeah, that's why.

I pushed away, using my arms to steady myself on his shoulders, he, himself, placing his hands gently under my elbows.

"That doesn't change the fact that we should go!" I said. He sighed.

"Mai, first of all, I do not find putting you in a place where boys, rather possessed or not, can easily assault you, especially not in your condition."

"I'll be fi—"

"Secondly, putting you near potentially dangerous spirits when you tend to attract an abnormal amount of bad fortune on your own does not appeal to me."

This hit home, finally.

Naru was really, truly worrying about my safety. Not simply as a part of his team or as a friend, but as someone who loved me. It might even be safe to say he was scared of putting me near any kind of danger. The thought of anything scaring Naru was so foreign to me that I had never before considered such a notion.

I put my hands on the sides of his face, causing his guarded eyes to return to my own. I smiled gently.

"Naru, I'll be fine. You've never let anything hurt me before hand—I mean, seriously, you nearly died to protect me last time. There's always a risk when going to these places that we have to consider, but, if we don't help them, it's only going to get worse."

For several long moments, he stared into my face. In all the time that I had spent with Naru, he could still hide what he was thinking from me.

Finally he sighed and I knew I had won.

"If I do this, you will follow every single one of my rules to the letter." I nodded enthusiastically. He glared into my eyes until, I suppose, he deterimined my promise was sincere. With another sigh he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I heard the door fly open and I separated from a reluctant Naru with a jolt. My eyes widened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Sayuri?!?" I exclaimed in surprise. She smirked at Naru's position.

"Hey, girlie, thought, since you were so kind as to tell me you were injured, that I'd come over and help you out for awhile. Obviously you left out a few minor details."

Well this would complicate things a bit….

* * *

Okay, I know updates are really really really really (etc…) slow. I am swamped the closer I get to the culmination of my school year with studies. So, bear with me, we'll get through it, lol.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	104. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – Confusing Twit**

* * *

Naru had allowed me the rest of the day off—most likely because he hadn't wanted to deal with Sayuri.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as she looked around my small apartment during a lull in our conversation.

"Well, I thought you might need my help getting around and such. I was silly for thinking you would actually do the _normal_ thing and take off from work until you got better." She rolled her eyes and then paused, giving me a wry smile. Jumping on the couch next to me, she came within inches of my face before whispering, "So, spill, how did it happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She glowered at me.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me," she growled, "You obviously know he loves you now. How did you find out?" I blushed furiously.

We're we that obvious? Well, she did walk in on us. She smacked me on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!?" I shrieked.

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Just for that, I'm not gonna," I said, crossing my arms and turning my nose up snootily. She glared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my crutches and jumping just outside my reach.

"Sayuri! Give 'em back!" I cried. "I need those to walk."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed. Why do you think I grabbed them?" She ran around the couch, just dancing outside of my arm span.

"Come on, Sayuri! SAYURI!" I said, making an absurd gurgling noise. Sayuri paused before falling over laughing.

"Pl-please make that s-sound again," she gasped between giggles. I, too, began to laugh.

There was a knock on the door and we both looked in that direction.

"Sayuri, give me my crutches. I need to get the door," I said. She wagged her finger in my face, or as close to my face as she dared to come.

"Uh-uh," she giggled.

"Sayuri!"

She grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

I heard her pause and say, "Oh…hi." I looked up to see Naru stepping past a beaming Sayuri. Naru's eyes found me where I was stranded on my couch. Sayuri looked between us until Naru turned to—well I couldn't see his face but I assume—glare at her.

"Well, I'm going to go get settled in," she said and went for my spare room. Naru walked forward and sat down on the couch.

The silence felt awkward to me. Naru's glory was out of place in my small, cluttered sitting room. He was examining my injured leg, his face unreadable. Suddenly enraptured by the handsome profile, I memorized his face just as I had done countless times before.

"I know I'm quite good looking, Mai, but need you be dumb stricken every time I am in your presence?"

I glowered at him.

"I wasn't dumb stricken," I snapped, huffing and crossing my arms. Jerk, such a jerk! Even if I was, did he honestly need to point it out each time?

I saw him smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sniffed. "I was-I was just trying to figure out what you were thinking."

By the slight raise of his eyebrows, I knew he was surprised and, even if that was just a small amount, that means I was onto something.

"And why would you be wondering that?" he asked. I paused, thinking.

"Well, because you were looking at my leg while you were thinking and I wasn't sure if you were thinking about it or not," I said.

Oh, here it comes. That was probably the stupidest thing I could have said and now he was going to let me have it. Why, oh, why could I not, for just two seconds, be as smart as he was?

But, instead, Naru leaned back and, with a slight sigh dropped his eyes to my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"As usual, your intuition astounds me much more than your intelligence level." Ignoring the screwed up compliment, I quickly changed my face from a look of shock to victory.

Had I just guessed right…by accident? Yeah, go me!

"Why were you thinking about my leg?" I asked. Naru looked towards the door with his eyes far away. He didn't reply.

A sudden idea came to me. Did he…?

Naru's hand slid into his pocket and he answered the small phone.

"Yes?" There was a pause as the other person spoke.

"I'll be there in an hour," Naru said, making my heart sink.

But he just got here….

Naru shut the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You have to leave?" I asked, pouting.

"Yes, which makes it more important that we discuss the matter I had intended to." Always getting down to business, can't even relax around me…his supposed girlfriend. Or had I imagined him saying he loved me?

"I wanted to know if there was a need to have someone help you pack but it seems that has been taken care of. Be sure you tell Takigawa he will be transporting one extra person."

Wait, did he mean Sayuri was coming with us to the school? He stood before I could ask.

"Wait, Naru, do you have to leave right now?" I realized too late just how whiny and needy I sounded and Naru was enjoying that just a little too much.

"Yes, unfortunately I am a very important person where I work and my presence is especially missed when my assistant is taking off."

"I'm not taking off, You gave…" Naru silenced my statement with a kiss, making my heart soar. I take it back, I hadn't imagined him saying he loved me.

He left my lips all too soon and straightened.

"Wait, I'll come with you," I said. Naru's smirk was clearly present this time.

"Unfortunately, Mai, your little friend still has your crutches. I don't think you're going anywhere." He kissed my head and left. I waited until my door shut to scream, "SAYURI YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!"

Day 2

Sayuri and I sat drowsily on my couch, waiting for the knock that would announce Naru and Lin's arrival. It finally came just as Sayuri was contemplating returning to bed. Lin loaded our bags as Sayuri piled into Takigawa's car alongside John. For the sheer reason of Naru wanting to have as few men on this case as possible, Yasuhara was not joining us. Naru stopped me as I made to follow my friend and steered me, instead, to my normal place in between Lin's and his seats. I somehow managed to get into the car without my crutches which Naru had stolen from me to place into the back.

And so we were off, winding closer and closer to our next location. As usual, drowsiness kicked in for me around ten minutes after we had begun.

Naru, somehow noticing this, pulled me into his chest as if it were the most normal thing for him. Momentarily awakened by his hand resting on my waist, I looked at him.

I watched his face. It was smooth, expressionless, as he watched the streets and buildings outside whiz by with his hand over his mouth. Just in that moment, all the love I had for him was overwhelming. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"What did I say about being dumb stricken?" he muttered.

Okay, the reason I could feel all that was just because he was silent.

I huffed angrily, looking at the dashboard. I thought I heard him chuckle softly but when I looked back, his face was just as stoic as it had been before.

What a confusing little twit!

* * *

Okay, so I am Christian which means Easter was pretty busy but I have a week off from school. Of course, my friends are begging for my attention, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	105. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 - Camera**

* * *

Later…

We arrived at dusk, just barely enough light left for us to see walking in. The school was huge. As we walked, the sound of my crutch hitting the ground, I stared at the ornate architecture surrounding us.

"Dude, this is even better than Ms. Catherine's house," whispered Sayuri at my elbow.

I glanced at Naru who was walking proudly as usual. With a suppressed smile I felt my own pride at him being my boyfriend. Of course I would never tell him that, his head was fat enough already.

We stopped just paces before a strict looking man in a pinstriped suit. He looked at Lin expectantly.

"May I ask why all these children are here, Mr. Shibuya?" asked the man. I looked at Naru, but his face was smooth.

"You may, but I would prefer you look at me when addressing me, ," said Naru evenly. Mr. Gentaru turned his narrow eyes to Naru's face.

"_You_ are Shibuya?" he asked, his tone so condescending it made me bristle. Naru, however, didn't seem annoyed at all.

"Yes, we spoke over the phone," said Naru. They had? Mr. Gentaru, no matter how annoyed by Naru's age, seemed to except it and move on. His eyes fell on me and Sayuri.

"There are females on your team?" he asked. At first I was annoyed by the comment. Why did it matter if we were girls? However, in his eyes was something more. It struck me that this man was like Naru at this particular moment. His tone hid his actual motives. I honestly think he was more worried about our safety.

Naru seemed to feel the same way as Gentaru eyed my injury.

"I assure you pre-cautions are in place," Naru said. Gentaru looked back at Naru and his face hardened.

"Pre-cautions are notorious for failing," said Gentaru, none-the-less leading us towards a side hall. As we walked, I had a sickening feeling he was right.

"We placed you on the ground floor as requested," said Gentaru. I looked at Naru, but he didn't react to the statement. Smiling slightly to myself, I listened to the rest of what Gentaru was saying.

"The room you are in is a basic dorm sector. There is a central room with all the sleeping areas branching off. Each bedroom has its own adjacent bath. If you need any assistance, a list of extensions are next to the phone including the headmaster's and my own plus a speed dial is set to the security center in case of emergency. Our headmaster has requested your presence along with one of your assistants at dinner in his personal hall. The dinner is in thirty minutes, I suggest you don't be late." Gentaru left.

"Hey, Naru," said Sayuri, leaning against me and nearly causing me to overbalance, "I wonder who you will take with you to the dinner." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lin, obviously," said Naru. I was somewhat shocked and hurt, but recovered quickly. This was Naru we were talking about after all. Lin was obviously in better condition to take notes.

"What?" cried Sayuri. "No, I think you meant you are taking Mai. YOUR GIRL-FRIEND." Naru raised his eyebrows.

"As a friend, I would have assumed you would have not wanted to place Mai in a situation of all make company in an environment where men are known to attack women." Sayuri paused and rocked back on her heels. Then a smirk crossed her face.

"I gotchya," she said and turned to wink at me."

"We're going to go ahead and unload the van," said Monk, John's hand already on the door. Naru walked to one of the doors with his work case in hand.

"That's fine. Start setting up while we are away. Have Mai direct you on cameras and microphone placements," he said.

"Me?" I asked, stunned. Naru looked at me.

"You have the list of activity hot spots and I assume at least a minute amount of my common sense may have worn off on you." I blinked as he left the room to put his stuff away before turning to a beaming Sayuri.

"What?" I asked, sitting next to her. She just shook her head as he reappeared. Sayuri walked away and into what I supposed she had dubbed our room, leaving me confused.

"Mai?" I turned to Naru and was met by warm lips. I quickly settled into his gentle kiss, Naru pulling away all too soon.

"I'll be back in a few hours I expect. Try not to break anything," he said, straightening and grabbing his black book from the table. I grumbled beneath my breath. With a small smirk he bent over and pecked my forehead before leaving. Next second, Lin appeared and followed the black clad leader. I rolled my eyes.

Why did he always need to be dizzyingly confusing?

I was brought back to reality by a cough and I looked into Sayuri's face. That same old, annoying, knowing look was present. "What?" I growled, daring her to say what she was clearly thinking. She took the hint and shook her head as John and Monk came in with boxes followed by Masako. Ayako had called in sick already.

"Okay, the stairwell on the west end is where you need to place the first camera's. One at the first, second, and fifth landings plus a microphone somewhere that it won't get knocked over should do it." I said to John who nodded and grabbed the equipment. "Monk, can you get baseline temperature readings? I have a list for you," I said. He smiled and left.

It took John a moment get to the stairs, but, once there, the process went smoothly.

"Okay John, last if the fifth floor," I said into the radio.

"Right," he said. I smiled as he disappeared out of the second floor shot. Then the camera moved to the edge and angled downward. Confused, I picked up the radio.

"Hey, John, why did you move the camera again?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The second floor camera. Why did you move it?" I clarified.

"I didn't," he said. A small thrill ran through my body as John reappeared and positioned the camera back to where it was.

How odd.

"What was that about?" asked Sayuri. I shook my head.

Nothing of the sort happened the rest of the time we were setting up, but that little thing kept nagging at me.

That night, I repeatedly awoke after replaying the camera moving over and over again. Why? Why had it happened? Why was it important that I know why it had happened? What was going on?

Finally, I gave up on sleeping and grabbed my crutches. I walked to the main room as quietly as I could and sat down, my eyes skimming the monitors.

Wait, that camera wasn't supposed to be….oh god.

"NARU!!!" I shrieked, my hand instinctively reaching for the phone and hit the speed dial for the security line. Naru was at my side the same moment security answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Se-second floor landing, west stairwell, hurry!"

"What? Ma'am I don't understand…" Naru, seeing what I had, whipped the phone from my hand.

"There is a girl in the west stairwell on the second floor landing," he said. "No she's no t moving. I suggest you get medical attention to her immediately." He said as Lin, Monk, and John rushed from the room and Sayuri appeared next to me.

This was an all boys' boarding school and this girl was too young to be staff. Why was she here?

* * *

Okay guys, I know it is taking me a while to update but between exam prep, a concussion, and proms I have had no time or will to write. Unfortunately school comes before this and my concussion, which is getting better now, put me off for the past week. I am really thankful to those who understand the pain of school right about now and who are bearing with me. To those who are making the empty threats of me losing fans, that actually makes me want to write less so please don't do that. If you truly think you will stop reading because I, after over a hundred chapters, take more time to update then that's fine but I know many will disagree. School will always come before my story. Summer is coming up soon and I will have some days between now and then that I might have a chance to write. Until then, focus on your own school work…and if you don't do school well……………idk, do what you did before my story came along. I promise I will get back on track.

On that note, I barely checked this for errors because I'm still a little off so it may have a few. My B.

Update Soon (When I can)

-mytruthaboutlife.

P.S. I was sent a petition via reviews but am not entirely sure how to access that. I would love if someone could pm that with instructions for me.


	106. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Two, One, None**

* * *

The middle of the night and the school was already buzzing with activity. Naru had insisted I remain with Masako and Sayuri in the base.

"Stop it," Sayuri snapped, smacking the hand I had been chewing on away.

"What are you, my mom?" I growled before returning my finger to my mouth. My good leg bounced in anxiety as I waited for someone to show up on a monitor. Naru had long before shut down the camera in the stairwell.

Every second was like an hour, creeping slowly by until giving way to another second who became the new source of my agony. In all honesty, I could not tell you why I was so nervous. I supposed I just didn't like the others being out there when this had happened.

Finally, I gave up on waiting, grabbed my crutches, and limped from the room.

"Wait, Mai!" yelled Masako.

"Mai, where are you going?" cried Sayuri.

I ignored them, determined to get as far from the base as I could before they caught up to me and drug me back. However, as I rounded the corner, I saw paramedics pushing a gurney. They were moving slowly, not like they should have been if they had an injured girl. To my horror, a black body bag sat ominously on the stretcher. A man, his face distraught, walked next to the awful procession, his cries heartbreaking.

Tears welled up in my eyes and, as Masako and Sayuri appeared at my side, I let them flow freely onto my cheeks. In that moment, I felt the world collapse around me. All that I could see was that black body bag. One single realization came over me, we were too late.

Arms wound around my waist and my face was pressed into a black shirt, cutting off my vision. I let my sobs break out and my crutches fall, burying my face more thoroughly into the warmth of the person's chest.

"Explain to me why you let Mai leave the base after I specifically told her to stay?" said Naru, his voice low.

"Hey, she just took off before we could do anything," protested Sayuri.

"That's why I left the two of you with her. I knew she would never listen to me." His hands rubbed my back gently. After a moment, I calmed myself and was able to pull away enough to look around. Masako handed me my crutches.

"Who w-was that?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"An art theory teacher's daughter," said Naru, his eyes following after the retreating gurney. I looked away, my heart shattering.

His hand on my back pushed me carefully into motion and the four of us returned to the base. As Naru slid the door open, Masako and Sayuri gasped in unison. The room was trashed.

"What happened?" I asked as Naru moved towards the equipment.

"It doesn't look like any of the equipment was damaged," said Sayuri. Suddenly, there was a rattling and we all looked towards the back up recordings boxes.

"Sayuri, look out!" One of the boxes shot from the desk right at her. Naru just managed to pull her aside and the box shattered against the wall.

Aghast, we all stood frozen, unsure if any more of the equipment would attack. Naru was the first to recover.

"It appears the spirits did not want to be captured on film."

"But, Naru, how are we going to see what happened?" I asked. Without looking at me, Naru pulled the original tape from his back pocket.

John and Monk appeared in front of the door, both panting.

"We heard a crash, is everyone okay?" asked John.

"My God, what happened here?" said Monk. Naru didn't reply but turned and walked to one of the monitors and inserted the tape. We waited a few moments as he forwarded to the point of the attack.

The girl walked up the stairs before halting. There was someone else there. Naru paused the video and zoomed onto the face of a boy no older than Sayuri.

I felt the room spinning. Then everything shifted. I realized I was standing in a dark staircase.

Confused as I was, it took me a moment to realize that I was standing without the aid of my crutches and a moment more to comprehend this could only be a dream.

"No, no, it's not my fault. I didn't want to." I turned to see that same boy as in the video rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. I was about to ask him what was wrong when another, eerie voice floated from an unseen source.

"It was, you killed her. Don't you see, that was you. All you. It's _all _your fault. _You_ killed her."

"No!" the boy wailed. I shifted slightly and he looked up, his eyes locking with mine.

"I swear, I swear, it wasn't me. I didn't mean to," he said, standing, his eyes pleading with me.

Could this boy see me?

He walked towards my confused self. What was going on?

"Please, help me?" he begged. I blinked, my eyes wide.

"She won't help you. Look what you did to that last girl. She _blames _you," sneered that awful voice. The boy's face fell into despair and then went blank.

He turned away from me and walked to the railing that separated him from the drop off. I watched in stunned silenced as he lifted himself over that railing.

"Wait!" I shrieked as he slipped off and fell to the landing below.

"Mai!" My eyes flew open as someone dropped water over my face. I coughed and a couple of arms pulled me into a sitting position. Naru knelt in front of my soggy form, his eyes examining me.

"Mai, what happened?" asked Monk. I ignored the question, my terrified eyes grabbing onto Naru's.

"Naru, that boy. He-he just threw himself over the stairs. Yo-you need to find him."

"What are you talking about, Mai?" asked John. As Naru picked up the phone and dialed security, I told the rest exactly what had happened.

"Mai, Takigawa, meet the paramedics in the front lobby." We nodded and, as John, Lin, and Naru left, I and the rest of us walked towards the main hall as fast as I could hobble.

The paramedics, their eyes fearful of the worst, rushed away, Monk directing them to the southern wing. We waited a whole of thirty minutes, my body shaking.

Finally, unable to stand it, I walked into the fresh, night air.

"Mai, where are you…" started Sayuri, but Masako cut her off.

"It's okay, let her go outside. She's so sensitive to those around her that this atmosphere must be smothering." I had to disagree. I felt like I was drowning, not being smothered.

"Masako," came a voice. I turned, just outside the doors, to see Naoki running forward. "What's going on? What's with all the sirens and uproar?"

Before she could respond, the paramedics reappeared. To my relief, they seemed to be in a hurry and there was no black body bag in sight.

They paused next to me as they prepared to descend the stairs and I felt a tug on my shirt, causing me to look down into the boy's blood shot eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he rasped. I barely managed to muster a gentle, heartbroken smile as I took his hand and squeezed it with mine.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have to go," said one of the paramedics and they rushed off, the boy's hand slipping from mine.

"Chin Lao!" I heard Naoki yell and we all looked at his shocked expression.

"You know him?" asked Sayuri.

"Yeah, he's an exchange student. I swear he would never hurt a woman. He has four sisters and he always sticks up for girls. He would never do something like that on his own," he said. I looked at him before turning my gaze on the paramedics shutting the doors. I barely caught a glimpse of him before they drove off.

"I know," I whispered.

After a moment, we all returned to the base to find the other three cleaning up. Well…John and Lin cleaning, Naru was watching the equipment and typing something on his computer.

"Two attacked in the night. One killed and the other one almost dead. Our equipment damaged. We aren't off to a good start with this one, Naru," said Monk.

"The activity is escalating," said Naru simply.

"Yeah, even I got that one, but why?" snapped Sayuri. Naru looked up.

"Because we came." The statement took a moment to click.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. Naru played a section of audio and that same eerie voice spoke through the speakers.

"You think you can stop me? No one can. I'll prove that I'm more powerful than anyone. This school is mine!"

No one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Finals are next week and then I'm done with school and I'm into the summer. YAY!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	107. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – Innocent vs. Guilty**

* * *

Day 3

The rest of the day since the death of the Art Theory teacher's daughter had been quiet. Naru and Lin had left for a while, leaving John to exorcise the stair well.

Sayuri, Masako, and I watched from the base as he began.

"You know," said Sayuri, "He's really quite cute." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked. Masako held her sleeve to her mouth.

"Sayuri, John's a Catholic priest," I said. She still didn't get what I was saying.

"So…"

"He's celibate." She jumped to her feet.

"What! What do you mean?" she shrieked shrilly. I couldn't reply, I was too busy laughing.

"Mai, look!" cried Masako, her voice sobering me instantly . I first looked at the camera showing John but there was nothing odd.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to another monitor and my eyebrows knit together in confusion. The camera that I knew was supposed to be covering the main hall from the top of the grand stair well now sat at the bottom of the stairs, looking up.

"That's so odd…do you think one of the students or teachers moved it?" I asked, moving my hands to the keyboard and rewinding the footage.

"You can't see anyone moving it," said Sayuri.

Masako looked at her and said, "That still doesn't mean that a human didn't move it."

"Come on, we need to move it back so Naru doesn't chew out the staff," I sighed, grabbing for my crutches.

We talked about Naru's temperament on the way. Masako was actually a bearable person once you no longer had what she wanted. She even joined us in making jokes about how, one day, Naru was going to give someone frostbite from his cold shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's really sweet when he wants to be," I said, after my laughing had died. Sayuri's eyes widened.

"Ooooo, there's something you haven't told us is there?" she cooed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Actually, Mai and Naru haven't had much time to really just be alone, with Naru just getting out of the hospital and immediately taking a case. Naoki probably would have insisted on some space for us to spend time together." I rolled my eyes. Masako just always had to one up me in some way didn't she?

As we rounded the corner, a shriek caught our attention. Struggling at the top of the steps was one of the maids and a boy. By his uniform, I assumed he was a student. Masako and Sayuri ran forward and Sayuri landed a kick in his gut which sent the boy flying. Masako allowed the woman to scramble into her arms as Sayuri continued to struggle with the guy.

"Mai, the nine cuts, do it?" cried Masako.

"What?" I yelled. "Masako, he's a human. It'll hurt him."

"Just do it, we have no choice!"

Against my better judgment, I raised my hand and yelled the spell. With a sharp cry, the boy fell to the ground.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, just don't do that again?" he gasped. We all froze.

"Wait—you did that on purpose?" growled Sayuri, raising her fist and stepping forward. The boy gulped and looked from one furious girls face to the other.

"What's going on?"

We all turned as Monk, John, and Mr. Gentaru ran up. The maid broke into tears as a seething Sayuri shrieked, "That boy was trying to rape her and he is not possessed!"

Mr. Gentaru straightened. "Is this true?"

The boy looked at his feet nervously. I supposed Mr. Gentaru took that as a yes because the next thing he said was, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She's hot," said the boy simply. I felt my own temper begin to rise.

"And what made you think that that would be an excuse or that you could get away with such a thing?" growled Gentaru. The student shrugged.

"You know, all the stuff going on here, I thought I could just pass it off as that, but that girl did her little magic thing and it hurt too badly."

"You're disgusting," I spat, hands itching to exorcise him again.

"Mai," chided Monk, but Mr. Gentaru cut him off.

"No, I agree with Ms. Taniyama, you are disgusting. From now on you are expelled and we will discuss with the authorities what will happen to you afterwards. In the mean time, I have the misfortune to have to share my office with this scum, come on."And he grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and drug him away.

"It's lucky you three showed up, but why were you out here in the first place?" asked Monk.

"The camera," I said, indicating its position at the bottom of the steps. Monk's eye brows disappeared into his long hair as shock crossed his face.

"How did it get down there?" he asked as John made to bring it back up.

"Do you mind explaining why none of you are doing as I asked?"

We all looked down to the floor below to find Lin and Naru. A huge smile lit my face.

"Naru, you're back!"

"I noticed," was all he said as he climbed to our level. His apathy confused me. Why was he being so cold all of a sudden? Masako explained to him what happened.

"I see…Lin, I believe we need to have a talk with the principle."

"Ahem!" murmured Sayuri as they made to leave.

"What?" asked Naru coldly. Sayuri crossed her arms.

"Isn't there something you want to say to Mai?" she asked.

"Sayuri, stop," I muttered.

"What—Mai?" she yelled as I passed them all, hobbling back to the base.

So what if Naru didn't acknowledge me? Yeah it hurt a bit…but it's not that big of a deal. Naru was being Naru and I honestly wouldn't want him any other way.

Somehow I managed to slide the door open and make it inside the base.

"You know, it's not as much fun when your friend has to argue for you." I swiveled around to see Naru leaning against the door frame I had just passed through. With a roll of my eyes I turned back and sat in front of the monitors. Suddenly the chair was swung violently around until my face was inches from his.

"Naru, what are you doing?"

"You're awfully slow if you can't figure that out," he muttered. My eyebrow twitched.

"NARU! You're such a jerk! Why do you…" His lips muffled my angry words with a kiss that melted my fury instantly.

"That's better," he muttered. I watched him leave with shocked.

Ugh! He was so confusing!

That night I fell asleep long before Naru and Lin returned from speaking with the headmaster. I awoke around three in the morning to find a camera sitting across the room. I looked around and found myself to be alone. Where were Sayuri and Masako?

I returned my eyes to the camera. "What are you doing in here?" I asked it. There was a creak from the door and I spun to find Naru standing in my doorway.

"Oh, hey Naru," I said. Naru took two strides forward and swept me into his arms. Shock flowed through me as his lips molded to mine. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew, he had laid us back onto my bed. I didn't care, being too absorbed in his kiss. It wasn't until his hand gruffly grabbed my shirt and began to rip it apart did I realize he was being a lot more rough than usual.

"Naru, what are you…" I gasped as I saw his blank eyes; not his usual stoic stare, but truly blank. He couldn't be…

As soon as I knew he was possessed, Naru pinned my hands above my head. I cried out but his mouth forced mine to be quiet.

Please, stop Naru.

Struggling against his strength seemed to make the ghost angrier and Naru bit down, hard, on my lip, causing me to taste blood. As he moved to my neck and slowly lower, I screamed, "Please, somebody, help! Help me! Naru, please wake up! It's me, Mai!"

Then, several things happened at once. I heard the bang of the door opening and Naru's weight being ripped from me. Almost simultaneously, someone pulled me into their arms. I broke down into terrified sobs.

"Sshh," whispered Sayuri, running her fingers through my hair soothingly. I could hear Monk, John, and Lin's voices all struggling and calling Naru's name. Then, the background noise stopped and Sayuri and I looked towards them, tears still streaming down my face.

Naru's eyes stared, horrified, at me. Before anyone else could see his expression, he walked forward and slowly reached out for me. I flinched despite myself and his hand paused. Then he stepped back and exited the room.

Within those few moments, his stony face broke my heart.

"Wait, Naru!" I cried, making to follow but suddenly remembering my injured leg. That was the most emotion I had ever seen on his face and, honestly, I preferred his apathetic demeanor.

"Mai, wait until the morning. You need your sleep," said Sayuri. I looked at her.

"It wasn't his fault," I insisted, "Naru would never do that to me." She, for whatever reason, glared with mistrust where Naru had disappeared.

Giving in (she wouldn't have let me go) I laid back and tried to block the incident from my mind. I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Alright, school is out so I hope to have more time. I have to work all weekend but after that I'll have writing time. I really don't think I liked this chapter, don't know why. Anyway….

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	108. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 – Our Deal**

* * *

Day 4

Sayuri finally allowed me to get up after several hours of pretend sleeping. I entered the base to find it empty. My heart sank. Where was Naru?

"Mai, sit, I'm not supposed to let you go anywhere," said Sayuri. I looked at her. There were so many questions going through my mind, so, I decided to ask them all I mean—why not?

"Where is Naru? And where is everyone else? Where did you go last night? What is going on?"

"I was helping evacuate the female staff," she said. I waited but it seemed she was only interested in answering one question. I stood, resolute, until she turned around and threatened, "Don't make me take your crutches from you."

With a, "hmph," I sat, but hugged the crutches to me so as not to have them stolen. I searched the cameras for any sign of my boyfriend, all the time thinking of ploys to lure him back to the base so I could talk to him.

Just as I was realizing my musings were a lost cause, the door opened and both Sayuri and I turned to find Naru stepping across the threshold. He paused for an almost unnoticeable amount of time before walking towards the equipment and right past me. His eyes never once met mine and that fact alone made my heart sink. I stood as he turned and made for the door.

"Naru, wait, please," I said. He froze, his back towards me. I looked at Sayuri.

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked.

"Bu—"

"I need a moment with him," I pressed. She pursed her lips but walked to the door none the less. Just before she left, she turned back and said, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Her glare never left Naru.

Finally, with a click the, the door separated my nosy friend and us. Naru still wouldn't look at me.

Slowly, the clicking of my crutches ringing through the silence, I made my way towards him until I was right behind him. I grabbed a handful of his coat.

"Naru, please—please look at me," I whispered softly. With a sigh, he turned around and I lost myself in his eyes. Very few times had there ever been this much emotion and, currently, the most prominent was self-loathing. His eyes were so deep, I nearly drowned within in them.

Before I knew it, my hand rested on his cheek and only one phrase could escape my mouth, "It's not your fault." He sighed again and shut his eyes.

"Mai…"

"No," I said, my voice more forceful, "I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. This wasn't your fault. That wasn't even you. Stop blaming yourself. You. Did. .g."

After that little rant, I couldn't believe he opened his mouth to argue with me again. Before he could speak, I used my good leg to leap forward and press my lips to his. This action caused my crutches to crash to the ground and made Naru have to wrap is arms around me.

When I finally pulled away, Naru held me at arm's length. I glared at him.

"Stop it, Naru!" I growled. He managed to get me to a couch before retrieving my crutches, his face unreadable again.

I was trapped by his insisting on blaming himself. I hated this, why couldn't he just let it go! Why was he always so stubborn? I was cornered and, with nothing else to do, I let my angry tears run free from my eyes.

Naru stopped when he saw my face and I saw a million emotions flit across his eyes. Finally, he slowly sat next to me and gently pulled me into his chest, one of his hands winding into my hair and his face burying itself into my head.

"Don't cry," he said, so soft I barely caught it.

"Don't distance yourself from me," I bargained. He thought for a half second.

"Deal."

"Naru, I think….oh, um…" Naru and I looked up to see Monk and Lin staring at us. I blushed furiously; however, Naru, who seemed unfazed, asked, "What?"

Lin straightened as I tried to discreetly wipe away my tears and said, "Father Brown found a lead on the research you sent him out for."

Naru kissed my forehead, wiped a tear I had missed from my cheek, and straightened as the others brought the information forward.

I read it over my shoulder. It was a police report.

"It turns out this place was originally a co-ed school up until eighteen years ago," said Monk, still curiously eyeing me. "One of the teachers at the time was found, dead, at the bottom of a stair well. When they looked into it further, the authorities discovered this teacher had been raping staff and students alike. His last victim managed to kick him off of her and he broke his neck rolling down the stairs."

"Is this woman available for questioning?" asked Naru, flipping the page.

"Actually," said Monk, more quietly, "Before she could kick him away, he broke one of her ribs and that ribbed punctured her lung. She died before the paramedics got there."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I see, well, now we know the stairwells are a point of interest," said Naru, his apathetic voice never before sounding so soothing.

"Wait, if he died on a stairwell, then, if we exorcise that stairwell, won't it be done?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Not exactly Mai. Just because that where he died does not mean he's attached to those stairs. Besides, even if he was, the staircase was demolished ten years ago," explained Monk.

Naru stood.

"Lin, I want to speak with the headmaster again. Takigawa, go with John and exorcise all the stairwells as a good measure." The others nodded and they all left.

Sayuri sank back down, her face in full blown pout mode. I sighed.

"If I tell you what happened will you stop sulking?" I asked. She gave me a wry smile before jumping to the spot Naru had just left open.

Day 5

The area had been very quiet. Masako, Sayuri, and I had been ordered to stay in the base together. Seeing how we were the only females in this area currently and we were kept away from all unnecessary male involvement, there had been no chance for another attack. We had spent most of the day just chatting.

"You know, I don't think Naru has ever addressed me once," said Sayuri.

"Yeah, he's good about that," I laughed.

"You know, it's real lucky that your cameras have either been moved or picked up the action," she said. "It's helped with stopping the attacks to have eyes there."

This statement made me pause as two and two came together. Before each attack, a camera was moved. Surely this was not coincidence.

Suddenly, I lunged for a radio.

"Naru, hey Naru," I said into the receiver.

"What is it, Mai?"

"Is it possible that the girl who killed the teacher could also be a ghost here and is trying to disrupt his attacks by showing us where they will happen with our cameras?"

There was a pause and then, "That's very good, Mai."

I smirked and leaned back into the couch. Sayuri looked at me.

"Oh, that was so totally all my idea," she said.

* * *

Okay, due to encouragement from my best friend, there is now a Haunting Life facebook page. Feel free to ask questions to me or other readers as well as make posts about the story. Also, I will monitor the page so don't worry about any kind of inappropriate behavior that may normally make some feel uncomfortable because I will put an end to it. This is just a little extra thing to have fun with if you like.

Also, I did not check this for errors.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	109. Haunting Life :15: Innocent Faults 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 – You're Wrong**

* * *

Day 6

There had still been no activity Naru couldn't explain away by the "natural settling of the building." I hadn't even had a single dream; of course I hadn't had hardly any dreams on this case as it was. Naru wouldn't allow the girls to leave the base except to fetch tapes from our cameras and, even then, we had to all go together.

In the mean time, Sayuri and I entertained ourselves and Masako by being as goofy as possible except when one of the guys would come in. It passed the time quickly and we always ended up falling asleep on the couches long before Naru had finished his investigations.

However, right now, Sayuri , Masako, and I were on our way to pick up a tape from the west stairwell.

Ever since Naru had learned the activity centered on stairs, he had insisted they be locked and forbidden to be used. Anyone who managed to pick the lock from the outside would be caught because there was no way to unlock them from the inside. Honestly, whoever made such doors were morons, but they would serve our purposes well.

As we reached the door we needed, Masako and Sayuri were in another heated argument.

"Sayuri, let me have the key," I said. She ignored me, instead brandishing her finger in Masako's face. I sighed and grabbed the key from her hand. As I opened the door, I looked back from the landing and said, "Sayuri, if you're going to argue, at least hold the door for me. I'm about to fall." This times she obliged and, still arguing, leaned against the door.

I hobbled inside, giving my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light. In that second, the door slammed as Sayuri moved to say something in return to Masako's statement. I hurried as fast as I could to the door before I remembered they didn't have the key. I was stuck.

"Oops," I saw Sayuri mouthed.

"Good job," mouthed Masako's reply. Then I realized they were probably speaking normally. I rolled my eyes, giving Sayuri an exasperated look.

"I'll go get a key," I heard Sayuri's muffled voice say. I banged on the door to get their attention.

"What?" asked Masako.

"Don't go alone!" I screamed.

"But we can't leave you," hollered Sayuri.

"I'm already alone. Don't worry about it! Just stay together!" They stared at me for a second before both nodded and walked away. I sighed and turned to look where the camera should have been.

With a jolt of my heart, I saw the camera sitting on the landing above; its lens pointed right at me.

No, it couldn't be. Did Naru move it?

My hopes were shattered when something knocked me clean off my feet. I hit the ground and watched, in horror, as my crutches flew to the top of the stairs and out of sight.

I sat, frozen for a few seconds. Well, Mai, sitting here won't do any good, besides, how would a boy get in here anyway?

I began to pull myself towards the stairs and then, step by step, towards the camera. As I went, I could hear my heart in my head. Finally, I reached the landing and could see the top of the stairs. Boy, did I regret that.

Next to my useless crutches stood a boy, how he had gotten there, I had no clue. My gasps turned into broken sobs as he started walking down the stairs. Before I even knew what I was doing, I raised my hand and yelled the nine cuts. With a cry, the boy fell to the ground, clutching his chest as blood stained his shirt. However, this was the least of my worries for above where he writhed in pain the ghost of a man hovered. His eyes stared blankly at me. Then, an evil smile broke across his lips.

He disappeared as the boy sat up.

"Where did he…?"

"Go, get away!" I screamed, cutting off the boys questions. Next thing I knew, something had grabbed my shirt and hurled me across the space and into the far wall. With a sickening smack, I hit the brick and slid to the floor, trying to regain my breath.

I opened my eyes to find that awful face right before me. The buttons on my shirts popped off and I shrieked as I made to hold the two sides together. I raised my hand to repeat the nine cuts, but I felt an icy grip enclose my grip and jerk me upwards.

Awful cackling filled the air as the ghost disappeared again, only his grip noticeable as he suspended me high above the steps.

"Please, stop," I yelled, trying to reason with him. "You don't want to do this!"

"I do, I do so bad," countered the voice. I closed my eyes and prayed he would not drop me.

"Let her go!" squeaked the boy at the bottom of the stairs. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"No! Don't let me go!" I shrieked, panicking. What was that boy thinking?

Right then, the door at the top of the stairs flew open and I saw Monk, John, Lin, and Naru run in. They froze as soon as they saw me hanging where I was.

"Mai!" yelled Monk as he ran forward and reached out his hand. I made to grab it, but I was jerked away. The laughter continued.

"John, exorcise him!" yelled Monk.

"No, stop, Mai will fall," said Sayuri's voice from behind them. Right then, I was spurred into speech.

"Look at all of these _guys_ trying to save me. That's how a _real _man acts. He protects women!" The evil laughter died with an angry hiss.

"Mai, what are you doing?" asked Monk. Watching in horror as the invisible hand shook me menacingly. I could not answer him. I honestly didn't know myself, for, it wasn't me speaking.

"The only way you could ever get close to a woman was without her permission. How did it feel to not be wanted?"

"They wanted it!" shrieked the voice. I shuddered, but, what was making me speak kept on talking with my mouth.

"No, they were innocent. They didn't want it!"

"It was their fault!"

"Mai, be quiet," yelled Monk. I looked up, fury in my eyes. Why was I so angry?

"You couldn't even rape a woman right. I killed you!" I cried. The hand supporting me disappeared and I fell. In those few moments, my shriek and everyone's cries were lost to my ears. I could only hear the space between two beats of my heart.

Then, I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Now, Lin!" There was a whistle and an awful shriek as I clung to Naru, my breathing coming in short gasps.

"Mai, you're safe now," he whispered as gently as Naru said anything. I looked into his deep eyes and gave a shaky smile.

"I know."

Naru looked up expectantly at Lin, who nodded. I sighed in relief. It was over.

As Naru carried me away, paramedics rushed in.

"Naru, where are we going?" I asked.

"I am taking you to the hospital."

"What!" I shrieked struggling against his grip.

"Mai, that's enough, I wasn't serious." I blinked.

"Oh," I sighed, settling back into his chest.

"I'm just taking you to the ambulance."

"What! Naru! YOU JERK!"

Day 7

I was kept overnight for observations, but, I really had nothing wrong with me. In the morning, as I was pulling my shoes back on, Naru waited outside my door.

We walked in silence back toward the lobby. There, sitting in a wheel chair, was the familiar face of Chin Lao.

"Hold on, Naru," I whispered. Chin Lao looked up as I ran towards him.

"Hey, remember me?" I asked. Fear and depression shone from his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he whimpered, breaking my heart.

"Ssh," I whispered. He looked at me. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He opened his mouth to argue, but I frowned.

"I promise no one blames you. It wasn't you who did that," I said, more forcefully.

"Excuse me," said a voice and I turned to find the Art History teacher and what must have been his wife. "May we have a moment?" he asked. I nodded and gave Chin Lao an encouraging smile before walking back to Naru.

As I got closer, he held his arm out and wrapped it around my waist is if this was as normal as breathing for him. Before we exited, I looked back over our shoulders.

I saw the teacher and his wife hugging Chin Lao.

With a smile, I turned back, shut my eyes, and let Naru guide me out.

* * *

Awesome awesome awesomeness. Lol I love the ending. The link for the facebook page is below.

.com/pages/Haunting-Life/129224010426864?ref=sgm

thanks for all who joined and anyone who doesn't want to, don't feel obligated to do so. BTW beautiful-surreal gave me the idea for this story. Been meaning to say that.

Next Case – Its rumored this old train station is haunted by a beautiful ghost, one that would cause a man to forget any woman he was pursuing. Unfortunately for this ghost, the wife of the station owner was not happy with her and called us. So, now, I'm stuck as the only girl going with all these guys. What a life. For once I wish Masako had come. Next time – Inner Beauty?

(next case came from fairyvixenmaiden. thanks for all the ideas)

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	110. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Inner Beauty?**

**Chapter 1 – His Sweet Words**

* * *

June

Day 1

I sat at my desk, reading over my notes. Finals were coming in a week and I was on edge and cramming, but, luckily, I had Naru. He had convinced me to start studying two weeks ago right after our last case finished and had even helped. I could already tell I had improved.

"Mai, tea."

Did I mention I was off my crutches? And Naru had no problem telling me to get tea. I put my book down and went to the kitchen.

Just as I was pouring the tea into a cup, I heard the door cling open.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Leaving the tea sitting on the counter, I walked to the front.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I asked the tall, broad shouldered woman. She raised her eyebrows.

"I was hoping to speak with someone besides a child, where is your boss?" she snapped. I bristled, but part of me wanted to laugh. She was going to be so disappointed.

"One moment," I said and walked to Naru's door. It only took two knocks to lure him from the depths of his office. As soon as he stepped out to see what I wanted the woman yelled, "I said your boss, not another kid!"

Naru turned, half blocking my view of the woman.

"I would appreciate it if you did not yell at my staff. My name is Shibuya Kazuya. As I understand it, you would only come here in search of my assistance. Insulting me would not be a proper way of doing so," he said. "Mai, fetch Lin."

"Right, boss," I chirped.

Before too long, all of us sat around the table, tea poured for each person.

"Now, why don't you tell us what you have come for," said Naru politely.

"I have a ghost and I want her gone. That's what you do, correct?"

"How about we start with your name," Naru prompted. The woman gave a disgruntled look but did not argue.

"I am Yakamashii Kama."

"Now, I need you to tell us the details of your haunting and any history of your property you may know."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Kama, reminding me of a winey child. Naru straightened.

"As you may expect, many people come to us with false stories of ghosts and some are even to insane to realize what they say is not true. I need any and all information to determine whether or not we will investigate your case." Kama heaved a large sigh.

"My husband and I bought an old train station three years ago with the intention of turning it into a museum. There were always rumors of a beautiful woman who died on the tracks and still, to this day remained. All the women warned me that she was so beautiful that any man whom saw her would immediately fall in love and forget any woman he had loved before. We, of course, never believed such nonsense. Well, recently, my husband has been withdrawn. He won't even look at me. He just keeps saying another woman's name, Mieko. He spends increasingly long periods of time in the train station. Now, he won't come out for days. He hardly eats or sleeps. If this keeps up, he will die."

Even after this woman had treated me and Naru, I couldn't help but feel pity. With those few words, I saw past the confident woman she posed as. I could see her week side.

"I believe your husband needs a doctor," said Naru, shutting his book.

"He has! There's nothing wrong with him," shouted Kama. Naru looked her in the eye.

"Naru, I think we should go," I said thoughtfully. He looked towards me, but my eyes were far off, unseeing.

"I believe you may want a second opinion on your doctor's diagnosis," Naru stated coolly. Kama looked between me and him in shock.

"She just said…"

"My assistant does not decide where we go, I do," said Naru, cutting Kama off. I broke from my musings to glare at my boyfriend.

However, before I could snipe at him, Naru said, "Mrs. Yakamashii, where did you say your museum was located?"

"Just outside of Kurayoshi by an hour at the base of Mt. Koto on the old train line that was retired long ago is where we live," she said, suspicion in her tone. Naru and Lin glanced at each other.

"We will be there in two days time. In the mean time, prepare a room for us to set up a base in and at least three rooms if not more for us to sleep in." Naru stood. "Mai will see you out."

Before anyone could say anything, Naru disappeared into his office.

Later that day, I sat making calls to all the people we would need on this case. Yasuhara and John had already agreed, however, Masako had a conflict with her show and would not make it. I was currently on the phone with Ayako.

"Come on, Ayako—Yes I'm alright with Naru taking this case—No, I don't think he will—Monk won't either, he cares too much about you—Ayako, you're being ridiculous—Ayako, listen to m..." there was a click as she hung up. I shut my eyes for a moment and counted backwards from ten before returning the phone to the base.

I looked at the clock and it read ten past eight. With a sigh, I shut the book I had been studying and put it in my bag before standing.

"I take it Matsuzaki and Takigawa will not be joining us?" I gasped and dropped my bag, turning to find Naru sitting on the couch.

"You startled me," I muttered, slumping my shoulders. He turned back to what he was typing. "Yeah, she says that she doesn't want Monk to see that woman." I rolled my eyes and Naru didn't respond. I paused before picking up my bag.

"When is Lin leaving?" I asked.

"He already left while you were on the phone," said Naru. I blinked. Wow, was I that unobservant? I decided not to voice my question.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Perhaps. Good night, Mai," he said. I paused, deliberating my next move. Finally, with a sigh, I returned my bag to the ground and walked to the couch. He didn't look up as I sat, but opened his arm and allowed me to tuck myself into his side. As soon as I was settled, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and replaced it on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Naru, why did you choose to take this case?" I asked after a moment.

"You suggested I should," he said smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"That is so a lie." He paused typing and I looked up into his eyes. His warm breath blew onto my face, making my mind go blank.

"How much does that bother you?" he asked. I blinked.

"N-not too overly much," I breathed. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good," he said after pulling away and returning to his work. After a moment I realized I had been tricked into forgiving him for not telling me and I grumbled, "Jerk," and returned my head to his chest.

I felt his lips press into my head and he whispers, "I love you, Mai."

His words were so soft I was sure he was talking to himself, but I smiled all the same.

"I love you too, Naru."

* * *

Alright, had great time at the cabin but obviously there was no internet service. This was not spell checked. Sorry.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	111. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2 – Why are the Trains in Tunnels?**

* * *

June

Day 2

I sat quietly in the van as we waited on Lin and John to get back with the train tickets. Naru was next to me, reading something in a paper. I sighed and, hesitantly, leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I asked quietly. He shifted slightly to wrap his arm around my shoulder but didn't respond to my question. John and Lin returned moments later and we drove around to the parking lot.

The train was crowded. I had only once before traveled on a train, but that was when I was younger. Now, as I looked around for an empty seat, the memories were put into sharp focus and I stood motionless as they played before my eyes.

"Mai, don't dawdle," said the strained voice of Yasuhara from behind. I jumped and turned to see him struggling with my suitcase.

"Sorry, Yasu," I said, "Would you like some help?"

"No, just hurry up," he said. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead as I hurried after Naru.

We had managed to reserve two private compartments for ourselves somehow. As I sat across from Naru as he and Lin typed and read, I marveled at Naru's connections. John and Yasu were in the compartment across the aisle.

Half way through the trip after I had finally given up on sleeping, Naru left for some reason unknown to me. On the seat he left the paper he had been reading before. Curiosity getting the best of me, I reached out and picked it up. Lin ignored me studiously as I tucked it into my bag, knowing better than to try and read it while Naru was close enough to catch me.

We arrived around noon in the small town surrounding the museum. Naru and Lin left John, Yasu, and I to deal with the luggage and equipment and didn't return to help until after they had found a car.

Finally, we made it to the museum and Naru sent me for tea while they unloaded. I sighed as I made my way through the halls, lost.

"Please, just eat something, you can go back afterwards," pleaded Kama's voice.

"I must go back, she needs me," rasped a voice.

"Well, I need you and your children need you. I had to send them to my mother's just because I couldn't stand for them to see you like this," said Kama.

"I'm leaving." A man walked out of a door in front of me. To my horror, he was as white as snow and a sickly look of malnourishment hung about him. He drug his feet by my stunned figure and I wasn't able to enter what I had come to realize was the kitchen until I heard a door slam some distance away.

Kama was leaning against a counter.

"Damn him, what am I to do now?" she growled. I blinked as her eyes fell on me.

"And what do you want?" she snapped. I swallowed.

"Um, if you want him to eat and he won't eat up here, why don't you take him the food?" She sighed and turned to the pile of dishes in the sink.

"Because I can't stand those god awful tunnels," she said. Something in her tone made me say what I did next.

"Well, I could take some down for him." She looked up at me.

"You would do that?" she asked and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, if you could do me a favor and make my boss some tea, I would be happy to," I said. She paused as she was wrapping the meal up.

"Wait, what about the ghost?" she asked. I laughed lightheartedly.

"It's a beautiful woman that makes men fall in love with her. I think I'm alright," I said. She nodded and handed me the dinner.

"Here, take this flashlight and map in case you get lost. Oh and," she paused as I made to take the pack from her. I looked into her face. "Thank you, this really does mean a lot to me"

With a smile, I left and made it towards the tunnels. It was darker than I had anticipated and I soon became thankful Kama had given this flashlight.

"Mr. Yakamashii. Mr. Yakamashii, can you hear me?" I called. There was no reply and so I continued to walk in the direction Kama had said.

"It's so dark down here," I murmured, trying to comfort myself. Not being able to see much outside the range of my flashlight was quite disconcerting. How I wished Naru was down here right now.

I paused so as to let the sound of my footsteps die. I could have sworn there was another set following mine, of course that may have been the echo. I sighed as I kept going. Get a hold of it, Mai.

I paused again and turned, shining the flashlight into all corners of the tunnel I could see. This time I know I heard a separate pair of feet from my own.

"Mr. Yakamashii?" I almost prayed he would answer. There was a shuffling behind me and I spun quickly. The yellow light shone onto the crumpled man and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I muttered to myself and I went to his side.

"Mr. Yakamashii, here, some food." He looked at me, his face the most pitiful thing I had ever seen.

"My princess," he said with a toothy grin. I smiled.

"No, Mr. Yakamashii, just the food lady. You should eat," I urged. He shifted and looked over my shoulder, repeating, "My princess."

My mouth went dry. If he wasn't talking to me then….

Slowly, I turned. There before me was a hideously disfigured faced. The skin was ashen and it looked like white veins ran around the mangled features. One eye turned lazily to the side while the other blood shot cornea stared deep into me.

I couldn't move as I sat, stricken with terror, before this awful face, my breaths coming in short, horrified gasps. The small man behind me pushed me aside and I took the advantage to scoot against a far wall.

My eyes wide, I watched as the women smiled a pointed tooth sneer down at the man who stared lovingly back. Her marred hand ran down along his face. I pressed my hands over my nose and mouth.

Her eyes snapped back to me, her sneer turning into a snarl. Her mouth stretched beyond human capacity, her tongue lawling lazily out and her eye rolling back into her head. My mouth opened in a silent scream.

She lunged at me and I was barely able to move out of her way.

Terrified, I sprinted blindly down the dark tunnels as fast as my legs would take me.

Before long, I somehow managed to come upon light. With a gasp of relief, I slowed.

"Come back!" shrieked a shrill voice. I felt a hand wrap about my shoulder and, with a lurch of my pounding heart, I jerked away. I hardly felt the nails ripping at my skin as I bounded up the stairs of the station and into the light.

I emerged into the blinding light right as Naru and the others were coming out of the main house.

"Naru!" I shrieked. He turned and four pairs of bewildered eyes watched in shock I as ran and collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Okay guys, I know it took a bit, but I had an awful headache and then writers block. However it's out. Yay! This is not spell checked.

Mai: did you make up a word?

Me: What, "lawling?" Nah, my friend made that up. It goes in our crazy, abnormal, dictionary of words! It means to fall out really nastily and scarily.

Mai: 0.0…..

Naru: it's four in the morning and way past truth's bedtime. It may be more prudent not to respond.

Me: Tee Hee

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	112. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – Why Only Me?**

* * *

It took me awhile to calm down. Naru patiently sat next to me, waiting for my hysterical sobs to die. As soon as I was able to compose a semi-coherent sentence, I gasped "I s-saw h-h-her—it—thing."

I covered my face with my hands as the vision of that awful woman's face ran before my eyes.

That woman was so horrible. How am I supposed to chill after seeing something like that?

Naru took my hands from my face gently and enclosed them in his. "Mai, you need to calm down and tell us what happened," he said as John returned with a first aid kit and Lin began to dab at the scratches on my arms. Naru's face hardened slightly as I winced.

"If men think that woman is beautiful, then something is seriously wrong with them," I said finally, my voice weak. Everyone, or John and Yasu, exchanged bewildered looks as I finally glanced up to Naru's eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked John. I squeezed my eyes shut as the memory popped back up.

"She was hideous. Her face…I can't describe it."

"That can't be so," we all turned to see Kama walking in with a tray of tea. "I saw the ghost myself; she was a beauty unrivaled by any other."

Naru raised his eyebrows. "You admit this so readily," he said with suspicion. Kama lowered her eyes.

"I cannot deny it, she is gorgeous." Her eyes met mine. "You must have seen a different ghost. Perhaps we have two."

"No, you're husband definitely was in love with this spirit," I said. Her face fell and I realized what I had said. "I mean, he's definitely under the impression he's in love with this spirit." Kama nodded and, with a guilty sigh, I turned back to Naru. "He called her his princess. She really didn't want me being near him."

Naru captured his chin in his hand as he thought.

"What does that mean?" asked Kama fearfully. Naru looked towards her.

"I can't be sure at this moment. Yasuhara, go to the local archives. I need you to look up some topics," said Naru, handing him a sheet of paper. We had been here a total of three hours and he had already compiled a list of things to look up? Of course, I had already managed to get myself into trouble so I supposed I couldn't talk.

"Right, boss," said Yasu before hopping up and leaving.

He looked to me.

"I need to send a team into the station." Naru's voice had an odd edge to it.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked. His eyes closed as if to give himself the patience to explain this—or maybe the courage.

"I need a female with the team," he said. I blinked as the reality of what I was facing broke over my brain. I was going to have to go back into the tunnels.

To keep the panic that threatened to sweep through me at bay, I shut my eyes and took long, deep breaths.

"Lin, stay here so you can direct the camera set up. Father Brown, you will accompany us."

"Us?" I asked, my eyes opening.

"Mai, don't be naïve. I would not allow you to return to those tunnels without myself," he said, his tone returned to the usual, stoic level. I rolled my eyes.

So the three of us made our way back to tunnels armed with maps, flashlights, and various pieces of equipment. I paused just before the steps leading down to the station. Then a hand pressed into my back and forced me down the steps.

The tunnels were no lighter than before and the beams of our flashlights bounced eerily about the walls.

"Where were you when you last saw Mr. Yakamashii?" Naru asked. I sighed. Like I really wanted to go back there.

"I don't know, Naru, I just kind of wandered around until I found him."

"Then we will stop here and set up a camera," he said. I groaned quietly as John began to unload equipment and Naru pulled out a thermometer. Walking to one of the walls, I ran my hand along it absentmindedly.

"It's about twenty degrees warmer outside. Considering we are in an underground tunnel, that seems appropriate," said Naru.

"Hey, why do they call this a train but it's actually more like a subway with the way it's underground?" I asked.

"Before subways were actually called such, small underground railway systems were in place for local areas. You will find them all around the world," muttered Naru. "You said the woman was hideous, can you describe her further?" I bit my lip. That awful face reappeared as if she were standing before me.

Suddenly arms wound around my waist and I felt something press into the back of my head.

"You may be the only one who can see this spirit as you did," he said, his voice no different than usual. My heart pounded as I went into the description best I could. His arms released me as soon as I was done talking and he made his way back to where John had busied himself with the camera.

Wait, did he just do that to get information from me? That jerk, I'm over here upset and he's only thinking about the case. I sighed. Typical.

As they continued to fiddle with the camera and microphone, I walked on down the tunnel, bouncing the light around aimlessly until it came upon an old ladder attached to the wall.

I paused in front of the rusting rungs and shone the beam upwards into a small shaft. Curiosity getting the better of me, I placed the flashlight in my mouth and began to climb slowly up. However, seconds after I had made it up the ladder, I heard the muffled sound of Naru's radio.

"Kazuya, I believe Mai has wandered off," said Lin's voice. There was a sigh before, "Mai?"

I stopped, realizing I was about to get in trouble. I looked back towards the bend in the tunnel and the flashlight shone onto a mildly worried John and a possibly annoyed Naru. I watched as my boyfriend and boss walked to the bottom of the ladder and looked up at me, raising his eyebrows. I smiled around the light in my mouth and began to climb back down.

As soon as I could, I pulled the flashlight out of my mouth and murmured, "Sorry."

"We cannot do our job if you are constantly running off," he snapped. I sighed. Then, something inside of me froze. I was terrified, but why?

My eyes ran around the passage, but there was nothing. Not even the temperature had dropped noticeably. I licked my dry lips.

"N-Naru," I said. He paused and looked back at me. The minute tells in his expression changed from annoyed to contemplative.

"What is it, Mai?" I just stared at him, confused by the extreme emotion I was feeling right then.

"I-I think she's here," I whispered. John's eyebrow's knit together as Naru turned back to face me fully.

"Naru, the camera just picked up on something," said Lin's voice. I swallowed as Naru turned around and began back towards the equipment.

"Wait," I said. Naru stopped and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Don't go that way."

"Mai, it's the only way out that's not a few hours walk."

"I know, Naru, but—but don't, I have a bad feeling," I whispered. He stood there, John looking between us as if he were watching a tennis match.

And then, as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone. I blinked and cast my confused gaze onto Naru.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good." He began to walk back, and, this time, I followed in bemused silence.

Back at base, Lin brought up the only feed we had running and rewound the tape.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked John as something flashed across the screen.

"Go frame by frame," said Naru. Slowly Lin advanced through the images until he came upon the one that made both John and I gasp. I stumbled backwards.

There, on the monitor was the awful face of that woman.

"Wow, she really is a looker," came Yasu's voice. We all turned to look at him.

"They did not lie, she is a beauty," said John.

"I would have to agree," said Lin. Even he was affected. I gazed at them all in disbelieving shock and then back at that—face, if you could call it that. I took a couple of steps back towards the monitor.

"Mai, do you see the same image?" Naru asked. I opened my mouth to respond but only could nod. Naru walked forward and turned me away from the monitor, but that picture was burned into the back of my mind.

* * *

Okay, so I'm having bad writers block for whatever reason so I'm struggling, but I was able to build this chapter. It still wasn't as good, but I edited it really closely so if there are any mistake's I'll probably be annoyed lol. Thank you everyone who has shown their support for me through this site and facebook. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	113. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – Did You Remember the Ticket?**

* * *

Day 3

"What are we going to do now?" I asked the water-stained ceiling. I had long before given up on the notion of sleeping and, with a sigh, rolled over to see the lighted dial of my alarm clock flashing a tortuous two a.m. I sat up.

The door to the base was cracked and I silently slid the door open. Naru was sitting on the couch facing the equipment. Grinning, I snuck forward until I was right behind him. The laptop screen revealed records I had always found too boring to actually read. Before he could realize I was there, I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and placed my cheek on his.

"Hiya," I chirped.

"Mai, I'm working," he muttered, his tone clearly trying and failing to be annoyed entirely.

"I noticed. I think it's time you took a break."

"Why are you awake at this hour, Mai?" he asked exasperatedly. I sighed and straightened back up, disappointed by his usual cold demeanor.

I heard Naru breathe out heavily before he put the laptop aside and looked back at me expectantly. With a smile, I skipped around and plopped down right next to him. Immediately, he collected me in his arms and leaned me against his chest, tucking my head beneath his chin.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asked. I shook my head, wiggling closer to his warm body. We were silent for awhile, mainly because if we talked I normally ended up yelling at him. He had a way of purposely riling me up.

"Naru," I began, my quiet voice seeming to ring through the silence. He made no reply and waited for me to continue. "Everyone, even Lin saw the same beautiful girl. What did—what did she look like to you?"

He didn't respond as in the voice I expected, but rather calmly as if he had known what I was going to ask. He probably did now that I think about it.

"Of course I see the exact same image as the others who have seen the ghost." I tried not to let my heart drop too much. "I believe, because of your senses you may be able to see the ghost's actual form."

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Does it worry you?" he asked, his voice amused.

It took me a moment to think about it. Did it truly bother me that he saw a beautiful woman? Did it bother me that he may fall in love with that woman beyond either my or his control?

"Are you asking me if I'm worried that you'll end up like that poor man wasting away in those tunnels? Yes, I am worried about that because I love you. However, am I worried that you are going to fall in love with that woman?" He looked at me, watching my face closely as I smiled.

"No, that doesn't worry me, Naru, because then it's not by your own will. Besides, there will always be women who are more beautiful than me. If you love me, than why does it matter that you acknowledge they are pretty?" I meant those words with my whole heart. Naru just stared down at me.

"What?" I laughed. He shook his head. I sighed happily and returned to lying on his chest. After awhile, Naru lifted his laptop back onto his knees and began to flick through files. I listened to the steady clicking of his keyboard and, eventually, slipped into an easy sleep.

I was standing in the train station, watching with pleasure as every man around me, whether he was with a woman or not, stared longingly my way. I was the envy of all. I deserved to be.

A train was coming. I moved to the front to see if it was mine, but, I could already tell it wasn't. The train was moving too fast to be stopping for passengers. I looked down at my ticket, but, as the train passed by, the little slip of paper flew out of my hand and down the tunnel.

Then the vision shifted. It was all dark around me. I turned to see the back of a woman. What? Who was that? I looked around and saw Naru. He smiled at me. Wait….

"Gene," I muttered. He smiled again and then looked at the woman who hadn't moved.

"She just disappeared, no reason," he said, his voice almost sorrowful.

"What do you mean? She's right there," I pointed out. Gradually, the vision before me faded. Confused I looked back to Gene. He smiled and walked away.

I opened my eyes to find I was lying on the couch with a blanket to make up for Naru's missing heat. Sitting up, my eyes landed on a clock and I started at the time.

"Noon? I slept until noon?" I exclaimed, hopping up.

"Yes, now that you're awake I would like some tea." I started and turned to find Naru sitting in a chair, looking at a laptop. Calming, my eyes wandered around the room and landed on five monitors.

"You already set up the camera's without my help?" I asked.

"Just because you are asleep does not mean we stop investigating, Mai." I sighed.

"I just thought that you wanted a female in the tunnels," I whispered, mildly annoyed.

"We had no trouble, in fact, your presence seemed to only vex the spirit." I turned.

"Do you mean that the ghost doesn't like women?" I asked.

"I thought that, at first, but Mrs. Yakamashii informed me the ghost never looked twice at her. Therefore I believe the spirit wants something you have or fears you will somehow stand in her way." My eyes widened in shock and I turned to look at him.

"Wait, Naru, if she wants you then you can't be anywhere near her," I cried, my mind flashing back to the way Mr. Yakamashii looked. Naru, however, smirked.

"Mai, every woman wants me," he said.

"Be serious, Naru," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

"I was, but what I meant is you have a personal quality that makes you a threat to her." I paused. Did Naru just compliment me? As I thought, my face began to burn.

"Oh, but I don't know what that might be," I murmured, realizing how unhelpful that would be to us. Naru sighed.

"You are the only one then," he whispered. I blinked, his words catching me off guard.

As he moved back to his computer, my dream suddenly returned to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh my God, Naru, my dream, I totally forgot." He turned back towards me.

"I thought you said you didn't have a dream." I rolled my eyes and looked at Naru who was working his way to a reprimand.

"Chill, I had it after I fell asleep next to you," I said flatly. His face returned to uncaring, so I began to describe the dream and finished with what Gene had said. He sat quietly for several moments after I had stopped talking, his chin in his hand.

"I know, confusing right?"

"Actually," he began, "It makes more sense than you obviously have." I began to grumble.

"Mai, what did I ask you to do?" I stopped, blinking in shock.

"You asked me to do something?" He turned back to his laptop, obviously fed up.

"Tea, Mai."

"Oh, oh right. My bad." I ran from the room before he could insult me further.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	114. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Who's Next?**

* * *

Day 5

The tunnels have been very silent for much longer than I liked. Every day one of the guys took food down and found Mr. Yakimashii only to see he had hardly touched his previous meal. I currently sat before the monitors, studying for my exams. I really hoped this case would be finished before I had to return to take them. Of course I still had two weeks to go and most people weren't required to attend school right now.

I read a sentence in Japanese and began to translate it to English. I was proud of my high grades despite my constant absences; therefore I really wanted to ace my exams and maybe prove Naru wrong about my intelligence.

After a moment I checked the monitors to see if I could spot John and Lin, who were walking the tunnels on any of our cameras. Naru had set boundaries for our group that we were not to pass for our safety. Yasuhara left two hours before to interview previous people who had owned or been in the tunnels and Naru was, once again, doing a good job of not letting us know what he was doing.

As my eyes glided over the monitors, I paused and scooted closer before lunging to my feet. A camera lay on its side and before it was a man. I fumbled for the radio as Mr. Yakimashii lay eerily still.

"Lin, John, you need to go to camera six. Mr. Yakamashii isn't moving," I said. There was no response.

"Lin? John? Guys? Somebody, can you hear me?" Only static answered me and I bit my lip. Was the radio not working?

I stared at Mr. Yakimashii's motionless form. He needed help and soon, but—I really didn't want to go back down there.

"Lin? John? Please, answer me," I begged to no avail. Finally I swallowed and grabbed a map and flashlight, hooking the radio onto my belt.

As I hurried from the room, I ran into Kama and knocked the plate of food she was carrying onto her.

"Watch what you're…"

"Call an ambulance, right now," I cried, cutting her off.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Just call," I snapped, my voice edging towards practice. I ran out of the house and toward the station.

The tunnels seemed darker than I remembered as I ran towards the camera, praying the ghost wouldn't show up. I dared not call his name and I only allowed the sound of my sprinting footsteps to resonate through the metal passage because I needed to be quick beyond anything else.

It took me five minutes to reach the crumpled man. I froze as the flashlight ran over the scene. Somehow, the camera was upright again.

I licked my dry lips as I cautiously inched closer.

"Mr. Yakamashii?" I whispered but I didn't expect a response. Once I was close enough, I knelt down and felt his weak pulse, his skin clammy under my fingers. I started and turned at a noise behind me, but saw nothing.

I swiveled back and began to tug on his heavy body. After a moment, I managed to heave him up and slumped him against the right side of my body. As I turned, however, a sudden fear came over me and I had to stop. Something whizzed by inches from my face. Flashing the light around, I saw a humongous, sharp pipe.

"You won't stop us. You've had him enough. He needs a hospital now and that's where I'm taking him," I told the silence. I started to walk again but a huge wind blew me into me and I stopped to shield myself with my free arm. Scared and worried about Mr. Yakamashii I begged, "Just stop! Take someone else but leave him alone! He needs a hospital and now!" The wind stopped and I started trudging along.

"Mai, can you hear me?" came Lin's voice over the radio. I paused and grabbed at the radio.

"Lin, Mr. Yakamashii collapsed in front camera six. I'm trying to get him out," I gasped. There was silence and then, "Keep going, we'll meet you."

As I continued to lug the unconscious man through the tunnel, I half expected to encounter that awful face but it never happened and I eventually saw the bouncing light of flashlights in the distance.

"Lin, John!"I cried. "Over here." With a squeak, my shaky legs collapsed beneath me and I fell forward onto my face just as the two guys ran around a corner followed by paramedics. Mr. Yakamashii was lifted off me and John pulled me to my feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked as the paramedics rushed Mr. Yakamashii away.

"I'm fine," I gasped, clutching my chest as I stared at the medics' retreating backs.

"Is your guys radio working right?" I asked.

"It's fine," said Lin. I gave him a confused look.

"Then how come I couldn't reach you?" Lin considered me for a moment before asking, "What happened?" As we walked back towards the entrance I told them how I had found Mr. Yakamashii.

"And when you got there the camera was upright again?" asked John. I nodded.

"Yeah, she tried to keep me from leaving."

"And you still managed to get out?" asked Lin mildly surprised. I nodded.

"Yes, I don't really remember what I said, but I yelled something and then I was finally able to go," I muttered. John raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Then, the temperature dropped.

"Oh no," I breathed. Next second, something caught me across the chest and threw me against the far wall. I coughed as all the air left my lungs.

"Mai!" yelled John. I looked up in time to see the woman materialize in front of John.

"John, move!" I yelled. Lin had stopped, entranced by the horrendous face. As John turned back, he was caught up in her stare.

"Wow," he breathed. Slowly, I watched as her awful hand slid down his face. John shuddered and his eyes shut as he collapsed to the ground. I began the nine cuts, but the woman disappeared before I could finish so, instead, I rushed forward and knelt next to him, feeling his pulse.

"Lin, help me carry him back to the house," I said after insuring John was okay. Lin didn't moved and I turned to look at him.

"Lin!" I snapped. He looked around and quietly hurried to my side and lifted John by his arm. Together we pulled him towards base.

* * *

Alright, it took me awhile to write this but it's out.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	115. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 - Where did she go?**

* * *

I sighed, dabbing at John's forehead. Luckily his fever seemed to be abating. Laying the wash cloth across his head, I exited the room.

The door to the base was ajar when I walked up and I could hear low voices muttering inaudible words. I slid the door open and Naru and Lin left their discussion to look at me.

"John's doing better," I said.

"Good, Mai, take a nap," said Naru, turning back to a screen. I scrunched my forehead in confusion.

"What? Why? I'm not tired," I complained. Naru stood and walked towards me, I watching his face suspiciously the whole time. Within inches of my body, Naru stopped and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine. I relaxed at his kiss, letting my hands rest against his chest. Then there was pressure on the side of my neck. I pulled away incredulously but, too late. Darkness surrounded my senses.

I was floating downwards through the darkness. Finally my feet touched ground and, after a moment, the scene around me came into focus.

I was standing in the empty train station, the yellow lights flickering above me. As my eyes glided around, I noticed police tape flowing in the breeze from an air vent. This wasn't the normal station for, currently, no electricity was running through those old tunnels.

Footsteps resounded off the stone and metal and I turned to see Gene walking forward. He didn't say a word as his hand indicated a fluttering newspaper. With confusion, I walked to it and lifted the yellowing pages.

"Local Eye Candy Missing, Husband Distraught," read the headlines. "Rai Yuya went missing just after her train left. The last to see Mrs. Rai were busy passengers. None remember her leaving the track."

The vision before my eyes disappeared and I felt someone's hands holding my neck, choking me. I struggled for air to no avail.

"Mai, time to wake up," commanded Naru's voice. My eyes flew open, as I continued struggling at whoever was holding me; odd squeaks slipping from my mouth.

"Calm down," Naru said in the same voice and I came to realize it was his arms pinning my own to my sides. As I relaxed again, Naru let me go and I placed my shaking hands around my neck.

"What did you see?" Naru asked. Suddenly I was aware of my surroundings.

Lying on the couch, the upper part of my torso rested against Naru's arm gently. My body trembled uncontrollably as my eyes met Lin's and then Yasu's.

"Lin," Naru said quietly after I remained silent. Lin knelt before me and grabbed my face, holding me sternly as he looked in my eyes.

"She's in shock. Give her a moment to calm down." As soon as Lin released me, I jerked my head around and examined every inch of the room.

"It's alright, Mai," said Yasu.

"Sh-she j-just di-di-disappeared. No one knew, but—but she," I swallowed and clutched my throat gently. Naru leaned forward and rested his hand on my back.

"Was someone choked?" he asked. "Were you choked?"

"Yes—well no—I don't know," I gasped, burying my face in my hands. Naru waited patiently for me to collect myself.

"Yuya," I breathed.

"Excuse me?" Naru muttered. I raised my head.

"Her name was Yuya. Rai Yuya. No one could find her, but she-she was—was killed." I squeezed my eyes shut. Naru stood.

"Yasuhara, go to the local archives and see what they know about a Rai Yuya. Lin, check on Father Brown. I'll stay with Mai."

They both nodded, Yasu's eyes not leaving me as he walked from the room. As soon as the door shut, Naru leaned over the monitors.

"Where were you when you were choked?" he asked. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and trying to relive my dream.

I could feel the rough skin pressing my neck. I gasped and tried to grab them, but reminded myself I was not choking. I looked past the feeling of my life leaving me and tried to find anything that may distinguish my attacker or surroundings.

"What do you see?" asked Naru's voice, but it was far away. I shook my head as if I were dreaming doing so.

"Nothing, it's all dark. The hands," I whispered, reaching up for my throat again.

This feeling, it was like I was aware of Naru grabbing my hands gently, but, at the same time, I was that choking woman. I couldn't take it anymore and I opened my eyes to find Naru's face only a breath's length away.

"Interesting," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. I looked down at my captive hands, examining his long fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems your abilities are evolving. You didn't need to sleep to revisit your dream." His fingers captured my chin and turned my head in every angle.

"How do you feel?"

"Kind of sick actually, stop messing with my face," I snapped, swatting at his hand.

"Good to see you are feeling better. I would like some tea now," he said, returning to the equipment.

"I'm glad to see just how worried you are about your girlfriend," I grumbled, crossing my arms as I set my face in full blown pout mode.

"I don't think you understand just how much I worry about you," he whispered so softly I barely caught it. I stared at his back as he continued to listen to one of the audio feeds, then a small smile crossed my face.

I walked to his side and gently tugged at his sleeve, causing him to look at me. Carefully, I leaned over kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I muttered happily. His eyes softened. For a moment we stared at each other, our minds somewhere else.

"I love you as well, Mai, as you already know. Now I would like my tea," he said, grudgingly. I tried and failed to suppress my grin as I rolled my eyes.

That stupid narcissist…I love him so much.

Day 6

I woke around five a.m. which was much earlier than I had liked. With a sigh, I pulled myself out of my bed and made for the bath.

When I entered the base with freshly brewed tea and coffee, I was pleased the see John sitting quietly on the couch.

"Oh, good morning, John. How are you feeling today?" I chirped as Yasu quickly made to take away the hot beverages, which were tottering dangerously about on the tray. John stared straight ahead as if he had not heard me; his eyes glazed over.

"John? Are you okay?" He jumped slightly and looked at me.

"Oh, morning Mai. How are you?" I blinked.

"Well, I'm fine. Actually, I asked you just about the same question a moment ago," I reminded. He gave me an odd look.

"Oh, I'm quite well actually," he said dreamily.

With a smile, I walked to Naru, who had already gotten his tea, and pulled him aside.

"Naru, something's wrong with John. He's not acting like himself," I whispered.

"Thank you, Mai, for telling me something that only someone without eyes and ears would not notice." I scowled. It was way too early for me to put up with him. Deciding my relationship and job wasn't worth letting him have a piece of my mind, I left the room in search of a quiet breakfast with a little less Naru.

As I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to see Mrs. Yakamashii packing up something.

"Oh, good morning. I thought you were at the hospital," I said. She gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I'm going back now; I just wanted to pack some better food. I can't keep down that hospital food," she sniffed. I looked at her sadly.

"You know…it's funny," she whispered. I cocked my head to the side questioningly as she laughed humorlessly at herself. "He was just starting to love me."

"I'm sure he loves you very much," I reassured her, taken aback by her words. She shook her head.

"No, our parents arranged our marriage. Of course I loved him, but he had no feelings in any way for me. He only stayed with the marriage for his inheritance, but, four years into our relationship, we became good friends. He told me he loved me just before we moved to this god awful place. Well, all that's down the drain now."

"Mrs. Yakamashii, trust me when I say your husband still feels the same for you." She grimaced at my words. "When a ghost controls someone, they have no awareness of their surroundings. You are likely to find that he doesn't even remember the majority of his time here."

She considered me for a moment before murmuring, "I hope you're right." She walked by me but paused at the door. "You keep a close eye on that little man of yours, that damned spirit has already hurt one relationship." She left before I could open my mouth to reply.

* * *

Okay, so I am balancing writing with an internship right now. I have at least one more week so updates will slow for a moment because I am exhausted when I get home. Also, I am co-writing a new story with Twilight Journey. I will write a chapter and then he/she will so this should be interesting. Look for that story soon. The screen name we share is Truth's Journey. This is my first time and I normally don't do things like this so I am interested to see how it goes. On a final note, this was posted the day after I wrote it so that I could proof read it.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	116. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 – Cursed.**

* * *

Day 7

The darkness was around me, but there was no reason to worry. The next train wouldn't be there for a good hour, now where was that stupid ticket. I reached down and stuck my hand in something wet and sticky.

"Ew!" I shrieked, jumping back. Gross! There was a rustling behind me and I turned quickly to find nothing but blackness.

"Who's there?" I snapped, hiding my fear. Never show weakness. The rustling happened again and, this time, I turned and began to make my way back. I didn't really need a ticket anyway.

Then, something grabbed me and jerked my body backwards.

_They're all mine!_

With a gasp, I sat straight up in bed. It took me a moment to realize I was in my room—that I was safe. A creak from outside of my door made me jump. Who was out there at this hour?

Gathering my courage, I stole silently from my bed and slid back my door. At the end of the hallway, John was slowly walking around a corner and I, confused, snuck after him. Down this hall, around that corner, and out the front door into the night—where was John going?

"John!" I called, running around and stopping just in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge me, his eyes far away.

"John, stop!" I yelled, this time grabbing his shoulder to impede his movement. Finally he turned his gaze upon me and I shivered. This was not the John I knew.

Suddenly his hand shot up and landed hard on the side of my face, sending me flying. Shock filled my body, numbing my mind. I just sat on the ground where I had landed.

"John?" I whispered tearfully, touching my stinging cheek. I looked around but he had already disappeared into those tunnels.

Then, my words came back full force in my head._ Take_ _someone else but leave him alone!_

Was that someone else John? What had I done? Slowly, I lay my head down against the cool pavement, distraught at what I had caused. Me and my stupid big mouth always mucked up cases.

Hurried footsteps drummed through the pavement, coming closer with each consecutive vibration. A pair of hands rolling me over roughly, I looked up into Naru's face. He shut his eyes, relinquishing a relieved sigh as he pulled me into his arms.

"You saw?" I whispered. Naru kissed the top of my head so I took that as a yes. "It's my fault."

"Don't be a moron, Mai, it was not," said Naru, his voice oddly gentle.

"No, Naru, I'm serious. I-I told her to take someone else," I cried, leaning back to gaze at his face. "When she had her hold on Mr. Yakimashii, I told her that she could have someone else but to leave him alone. I didn't—I never realized that she would choose one of us. It was so obvious. How could I have made such a mistake?"

"No…you did the right thing," Naru murmured calmly, hugging me close again and pressing his face into my hair. I sighed, content for a second to sit there and rest. Only for a second though, we needed to find John.

Later That Day…After a Good Nap

I entered the base to see Lin and Naru leaned over something on the table. Yasu was doing a good job of being scarce at that moment.

"Mai, would you like to see what the rest of us see when we look at the spirit?" asked Naru listlessly. Hesitantly, I nodded and walked towards a picture Naru had extended. As soon as my eyes landed on her face, I gasped.

She was gorgeous—definitely not anything like the ghost in the tunnels. Her flawless, angular bone structure was framed by the soft waves of her black hair. Even her eyes—those angry, hateful eyes—were beautiful in the way the blue and brown mixed. From the picture, her clothing looked expensive where it sat delicately on her figure, which would have turned any girl green at just a glance.

My eyes, transfixed on the picture, failed to see our new guest.

"She's—beautiful doesn't even describe her, Naru," I muttered, looking at his back.

"Yes, but she wasn't a very nice person," hissed a voice right next to me.

You know those cartoons where the little dog sneaks up behind the cat and just starts barking, causing the cat to leap for the ceiling. That was me right now.

"I would appreciate you not scaring Mai. Her screams are too much for an enclosed space, Madoka," Naru calmly reprimanded as I tried to stop my heart from popping out of my chest.

Madoka let out a tinkling laugh. "I was just having some fun, no need to be such a buzz kill."

"Madoka," I began, her words resounding in my brain. "What did you mean she's not very nice?"

"Well, from those who remember her, she was the most beautiful women around but she was also cruel. Her father sold her hand in marriage to the top bidder, which happened to be the owner of the rail way."

"Yuya was sold? By her father?" I asked, astonished. Madoka nodded happily.

"Yep Yep! And because of it she had multiple affairs. When she disappeared…"

"Wait, you mean she disappeared?" I cried. Madoka raised her eyebrows as Naru sat what he had been holding onto the table.

"Mai, you were the one who told us she had disappeared," said Naru calmly. I blinked as Madoka crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. Naru walked forward and gently grasped my chin, turning my head in different angle so as to examine my face.

"How does you head feel?" he asked, his fingers tracing the outline of the bruise.

"Fine," I breathed, watching his eye curiously as a soft, red tinge colored my cheeks. Madoka cleared her throat.

"May I continue?" she snapped, plainly annoyed at suddenly being ignored.

I looked at her, waiting. With a huff she started again.

"As I was saying, when she disappeared, her husband was the first to be suspected, however, he was out of town. Yuya, in fact, was going to meet him by train."

Before my eyes I could see the train station before, a train's lights in the distance and approaching.

"Many saw her standing on the platform but all claimed she was there and then she wasn't."

The train passed and I felt the ticket fly from my hand and into the tunnel.

"And then there was a rumor that one of her many lovers or admirers killed her. Or, perhaps, a jealous woman killed her. Then, some said she had just had enough and ran off."

Hands were around my throat, squeezing.

"No," I whispered, "She was killed, and by a man."

The grip on my neck tightened and I began to cough.

"Mai, come back." And then the vision was gone and I was staring with wide eyes at Naru.

"Whoa, did she just…" began Madoka but Naru cut across her.

"Find a map of the tunnels. I want to know every place that might be capable of hiding a body."

She saluted him, cast another curious glance at me, and pranced from the room.

"Naru, what are you…"

"It's very likely that once the spirit has a proper burial the haunting will stop," he explained.

"But, what if whoever killed her didn't leave her in the tunnels?" asked Lin. Naru made no reply as we watched John walk before our camera.

I kept my eyes trained forward, as everything I had learned as I clutched her picture in my hand. No wonder Yuya looked so angry. Anyone would be. Even with all those people who idolized her, that one pain probably never healed. And then she was choked to death. Her personality may not have been as beautiful as her face, but did she deserve that?

Absentmindedly, I rested my hand on my throat.

Whether she deserved it or not, I couldn't help feel sorry for her. It seemed her beauty had just been a curse.

* * *

Because it took me so long to finish this, I didn't check it for errors because I wanted you to be able to read it right when I was done. I could not believe the writer's block I had.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	117. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 – You Know**

* * *

The flashlight beam bounced eerily off the walls as Madoka and I made our way through the tunnels, checking yet another place Naru believed Yuya's body might have been hidden.

"Madoka, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I whispered, the oppressive silence quieting my voice.

"Well," began Madoka, letting her voice ring out, "Naru called because he didn't want you to be the only female here. He, of course, didn't say this, but from what I've gathered I can assume he was worried about you being left to handle the case on your own if all the men fell to her curse."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Imagine my surprise to find my little student has a girlfriend," she growled. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead.

_Find me!_

I gasped and froze as what felt like arms gently wrapped around my body, sending chills down my spine.

"Mai?" asked Madoka. I just stared, wide eyed, as I was too afraid to make a move.

All I could do was breathe, "She's here."

Then, with a lurch, I was jerked sideways like a rag doll and thrown into a rusty ladder.

"Mai!" shrieked Madoka.

I coughed as the voice spoke again. _Find me! Only you can find me._

The retarding force relinquished my body and I fell to the ground. Madoka ran to my side as I tried to regain my breath.

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked. I nodded as she helped me to my feet.

Hurried footsteps caused us to look around and the flashlight illuminated John.

"John," I gasped, surprised.

"Where did she go?" he wheezed, rushing forward and grabbing my shoulders roughly. When I did not respond, he shook me roughly.

"Father Brown, let go of Mai," cried Madoka as his motion became dizzyingly violent. With some effort, Madoka pulled him off of me before standing between us as I regained my bearings.

"Tell me where she went," he yelled.

"I don't know," I gasped. He ran around us before disappearing into the dark.

"Are you alright?" asked Madoka.

"I-I think so. Madoka, did you hear her?" She blinked.

"Hear who, dear?"

"Yuya, she spoke to me. Her voice—she said to find her. That—that I was the only one who could. Madoka, what does that mean? How can I find her?" I whispered. Madoka gave me a look of pity.

"I don't know, dear. Perhaps Naru would know." I agreed.

So we made our way towards the exit. It was a long, silent walk in which every little sound made me jump. Eventually, light was evident against the dim of the tunnels and we came upon the station entrance.

As we mounted the platform, a noise caught my attention and I paused and looked around.

"Do you see that?" I breathed. Madoka gave me an odd look.

"See what?" she asked.

"The train…" Before me a train whistled through the station. I ran forward as the last car passed.

"Mai!"

I ignored her, running into the dark tunnel, but the ghost train was already far off in the distance. I could barely hear it now, however there was another noise behind me. I turned but could see nothing.

"Mai!" I turned back towards Madoka's voice but hands suddenly enclosed my throat. I gasped as they squeezed harder and I made to pull away the hands but found none on my throat. I was being choked and there was no way to fight it.

The tunnels, already dark, seemed to blacken more as Madoka's voice seemed to fade in distance.

I was sitting at a table, staring out of a window.

"Yuya, did you hear me?"

"I have no interest in this conversation," I said, haughtiness painted through my voice.

"Please, dear, I have no higher wish than to please you. I know your hand was sold to me, but I love you with all my heart."

I turned my smirk on the balding man.

"And who says you are worthy to love me? If you wish to please me, fetch me my book. I wish not to have to cast my eyes upon your hideous complexion." The man seemed to wither, but, none-the-less, left.

As soon as he was gone, I ran from the room. I hated it here. I wanted out. My beauty was not to be boarded away in marriage. I had so many admirers. There was a young man in town that had ogled me from our childhood. Perhaps he would offer me some entertainment.

As I made my way past the station and out into the little town, I set my sights on the market. I could already see him in the distance.

Today I would make him melt. I would walk forward and perhaps I would place my hand on his face and draw it tantalizingly close to mine or maybe I would simply reach for one of his apples. Either way, he was getting near everything he could never have. It was so funny to watch them fall to pieces when they realize I'm not seriously there for them.

However, as I drew closer, a voice called his name and he looked around. I had never seen a happier man as a small woman ran forward and he wrapped her in a huge embrace followed by sharing a passionate kiss.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced at me. I didn't even get a second of his attention before he was interested again in the average woman. Why? She was unable to touch me in elegance or majesty and yet she monopolized this one man's eyes—this one man who had forever watched me.

The vision before me faded.

"They all left eventually." I looked around but could not find the owner of the voice. It was as if the gloom around me itself spoke.

"I saw it time and time again. They watched me for years, yearning—pining for my attention. Then, one day, they stopped all together. These women, none near as glorious as myself had captured their eyes. Eventually, none looked anymore."

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out her voice as it continued to whine about every single man who had found love elsewhere.

"Mai." The voice was gone. I looked up to see Naru—no—Gene staring at me.

"Gene! Wait…" I grasped my neck, eyes wide. "No, I was choked. I'm not—I can't be—"

"You're not dead," he reassured me and I sighed with relief. He let me relish in my good discovery until I remembered the pressing issues at hand.

"Gene, where is Yuya? She said I was the only who could find her. How do I find her? Where is she?" I asked. He smiled gently.

"But, you already know that don't you?" he asked. I blinked as he faded.

"What? Gene, no I don't! Gene come back! What do you mean?"

Mai.

"GENE!"

Mai.

I began to fall, the weightlessness sending my heart into my throat. Then, I knew no more.

Day 8

My eyelids fluttered before opening slowly. I was in my room, my bed soft beneath my body and the comforter drawn tightly about my body. The curtains were closed and the little light in the room came from a small reading lamp on the bedside table next to me.

"Are you awake?"

I looked over into the darkest corner to find two indigo eyes staring back into my own.

"Naru," I rasped, finding myself surprised at how dry my throat was. I cleared it.

He came forward from where he sat and leaned over me, planting a delicate kiss on my lips before sitting next to my body on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I blinked before asking myself the very same question. I was shocked to find several of my muscles burning with angry aches and pains. What had made me feel this awful? He seemed to read the answer in my face and dropped the question.

I took to examining his visage in the pause. He looked so tired.

I reached out and carefully touched the slight purple bruises below his eyes, which never left my face.

"You were worried?" I muttered. He let on an exasperated sigh and turned his head to the side, causing my hand to fall back to my stomach. For several long seconds, I listened to him breath angrily.

"Of course I was worried," he hissed, enunciating every syllable with an icy calm. "Mai, you run off on your own after saying something extremely odd. Then, you are found, unconscious in the dark. On your neck are hand prints as if you were choked and you don't wake until nearly 24 hours later."

I touched my throat where these supposed bruises adorned my skin as I let his words sink in. What caused this?

Naru seemed to wait for me to speak, but when I kept my silence, he whispered, "Did Father Brown do this to you?"

I gave him an incredulous look.

"John would never hurt me," I snapped, straining my sore throat. Naru's face seemed to tighten.

"Correct, but Father Brown is not himself currently." He stared deep into my eyes as if he would find the answer he sought there. I, however, sorted through the memories I had. I repeated the motion of grabbing at invisible hands on my throat that I had made so many hours ago.

"No," I said with confidence, "It wasn't John." Naru looked at me for awhile longer before nodding.

"You should go to bed. I'm okay now," I told him.

"I'm not leaving you," he stated as if it was a final decision. I pursed my lips in displeasure, but another thought came upon me.

"Then don't," I replied, patting the bed next to me. He blinked and, realizing he was about to refuse, I added, "Please."

He stood with a reluctant sigh and I scrutinized him as he made his way around the foot of the bed before coming up the side and lying next to me. I rolled over and stared at him.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly, tracing his fingers gently across my cheek. I smiled.

"You sleep too," I mumbled. He closed his eyes in annoyance and rolled onto his back. Gingerly, I pulled my sore body over and rested my head and arm on his chest. I felt Naru's arm wrap around my shoulder and I sighed. My dream could wait, there was no reason to break this wonderful moment. I didn't know how to find her anyways, unless…

My eyes shot open as something came to the forefront of my mind.

"What is it?" asked Naru's gentle voice.

"My dream—I—I think I know where Yuya's body is." I made to get up but Naru's arm held me against him. I gave him a questioning look but he merely kissed my forehead.

"It can wait until the morning," he said. I smiled as he leaned back and began to stroke my back soothingly. It was so unlike Naru to put off work like this; I must have really worried him.

"I love you, Naru," I yawned, settling back down happily.

"I love you, Mai."

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	118. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 9

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 9 – Fresh Air**

* * *

Day 9

Why had I come down here alone? Naru or Lin or Madoka would've been back soon enough, I was sure of it. One of them would have come with me.

I had awoken that morning to find myself alone in that bed, Naru's presence sorely missed against the cool sheets. For a moment I had wondered what he had done when he woke, if he had looked at me lovingly or not like I saw in those shows.

The base, too, was void of my teammates. However, on one of the monitors was taped a note reading, "Mai, be back soon. Stay out of trouble," in Naru's crisp penmanship.

I rolled my eyes as I returned to my room and dressed before tackling some of the work I brought.

One hour passed, then two, and three and still no one had come back. The whole time, an ever growing nagging sensation sat at the back of my mind and, standing, I finally succumbed. With a flashlight, map, and radio in hand, I sat off to see if Yuya's body was where I thought.

The tunnels seemed darker than ever as I began to navigate the eerie labyrinth, all the while the feeling of eyes watching me never ceasing. My steps echoed along the stone walls, not helping my increasing nervous state. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a hand pressed into the small of my back.

That's how I had gotten where I was now, wishing I had followed the advice of that note that was crumpled in my pocket.

"Yuya?" I breathed. There was an odd hissing noise next to my ear and I swallowed hard, trying to calm my spinning mind.

"I-I think I know where you are," I gasped, daring not to move a fraction of an inch. "Th-that's where I'm go-going right now."

"He's mine," her voiced whispered, chilling my very heart.

"I-I won't take him from you. I want to help _you_ right now," I replied, assuming she was speaking of John.

The hand disappeared from my back and I collapsed to my knees in a fit of gasps.

"Go," snapped the voice, sending me to my feet and deeper into the tunnels.

I no longer followed the maps, somehow knowing exactly where I was going and wondering if I could find my way back.

Finally, I found the ladder. For a long moment I stared at the rusted metal rungs, preparing myself of what I was certain I was about to find. With a deep breath, I placed the flashlight between my teeth and began to pull myself up. Hand over hand; I climbed up towards the air shaft opening.

As soon as the majority of my upper torso was in the shaft, I found my balance and shone the flashlight down one side of the tunnels. There, however, was nothing. Perhaps she was around that corner on down the shaft. I sincerely hoped not for I did not wish to have to crawl around.

I turned. What I saw in the either side of the shaft sent a shock through my heart. Not inches from my face was a skull, the jaw slung slightly sideways. With a gasp, I moved backwards and lost my footing. As I made to grab at the edge of the shaft, the flashlight dropped to the ground with a loud crack. I was left hanging in the dark.

It took me several moments to calm enough to try to start finding the ladder with my feet. It was there, I could feel it, but every time I tried to get a grip I would slip and swing back. After a third failed attempt, I groaned and hung my head, my arms aching from their position.

Hurried footsteps caused me to look down as someone picked up my flashlight below me.

"John!" I cried. He shone the flashlight upwards at me.

"Mai? What are you doing?"

"Never mind that now. I found Yuya's body, but I need to get down." He nodded and clambered up to where I was. Together, we managed to reach the ground unscathed.

"Thanks," I gasped wearily. He smiled.

The radio emitted some static and we both looked down at it on the ground as Naru asked, "Mai. Mai, come in. Where are you?"

I made quick to grab it. "I'm in the tunnels, Naru. Before you get mad, listen! I found her. I found Yuya!"

After returning to the base and getting John something to eat, he and I sat waiting for the others to get back from overseeing the removal of Yuya's body.

"Mai?" asked John. "What happened to your face and—and throat?"

I blinked and smiled. What should I tell him? Should I tell him he did it? For some reason, I went with another answer.

"I had a little tangle with one of the ghosts." Okay, it wasn't entirely untrue.

"Mai." I looked around to see Naru leaning against the door frame. John smiled and left, abandoning me with a Naru that may or may not have been angry. I bit my lip.

For several long moments, he stood there quietly, staring at the door across from him. Finally, the tension too much for me, I crossed the room and tentatively leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "I'm glad. We leave in the morning." And with that, he moved out from under me and began to walk down the hall. I, having been dumb enough to lean all my weight against him, fell forward on my face.

"You jerk!" I growled as I pulled myself around. He kept walking as if he hadn't heard.

"Hey Naru." This time, my change in tone made him pause.

Slowly, forming my sentence with care, I said, "I don't think Yuya moved on. I mean, it just seems like it was too easy."

"Mai, Father Brown was released from the curse. You, yourself, said that she didn't give off the impression that that was something she would do of her own accord."

"I know," I whispered, "but I just don't think she is gone."

With a sigh, Naru turned and grabbed my wrist as he passed, pulling me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You said she's still there. Prove it to me. Find her, otherwise we leave tomorrow," he muttered.

* * *

Part of Case 16 Part 8-Naru's POV

Mai and Madoka had been gone for an aggravatingly long time. I didn't like having her away from me like this, but what choice did I have? Yes it made me nervous—oh so very nervous—but Mai was probably safer if there was not a man accompanying her.

I watched the camera's, not for signs of activity but for signs of that wild brown hair or that tinkling voice I had fallen in love with. I resisted the urge to begin to tap my feet; Lin would notice that and I didn't need the lecture.

She had been off ever since Father Brown had swung at her, obviously worried about the priest. I, on the other hand, had to remind myself that it was not his fault. The very thought of him hurting her sent my blood pounding through my mind.

Perhaps Mai was the only sanity I had left on the issue, but I couldn't look at her without seeing that awful bruise that tarnished her face.

"NARU! IT'S MAI! HURRY!" I jumped at the sound of Madoka's frantic voice, her words chilling me to the core.

It was suddenly like tunnel vision had taken over and all I could see was Mai's face. What had happened to her?

Lin and I rushed from the room and out to the station. However, neither woman was insight.

"Mai?" I asked, managing to barely conceal the storm raging within me.

All the questions kept running through me. What was wrong? What happened? Is she alright? Who hurt her? Was she…could she be…was it possible she was…

"Over here!" cried Madoka's voice and I led the way into the tunnel. It was an awful sight before me.

Mai lay motionless on the stone ground as Madoka leaned over her.

"She only just stopped convulsing. I think she had a seizure or something. She's breathing fine now," she said as I bent down and gently felt for a pulse. It was as strong as Mai's stubbornness and I shut my eyes discreetly in relief for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. She just asked me if I heard something and then ran off into here. Next thing I knew she was on the ground having fits, clawing at her throat."

"Lin, shine the flashlight onto Mai's neck," I commanded. Lin did so and I, once again, struggled to keep my composure as deep purple bruises in the shape of hands marred the cream skin. I licked my lips as I immediately thought of Father Brown.

"Oh my," breathed Madoka. I lifted her tiny body from the ground and walked off, not caring if the other two followed me.

In the back of my mind I was arguing whether or not I should send her to the hospital. The only issue was, with one of my team in the tunnel and somewhat possessed, I couldn't—in good conscience—leave as well. I would not want Mai there without me if it could be helped. I supposed I could always send Lin or Yasuhara, but neither seemed like the best idea.

So instead, I swung Mai carefully onto her bed and pulled the covers up around her before staring at her face. I lightly ran my fingers down along the bruise around her eye, waiting for her to wake up. If she had, indeed, had a dream, then it wouldn't be long now.

Or so I thought.

Minutes passed and turned into hours and still she didn't respond. Finally she mumbled something and tossed her head to the side. I reached to try and wake her, but the moment my hand came close she began to freak out. As soon as I withdrew my arm, she calmed. Thinking, I reached out again and watched as her body began to squirm. Was she really reacting to me getting close?

I moved my chair back to the far corner as my mind searched through thousands of possibilities.

Was it possible that the ghost had control of her? If so, then our main exorcist was not available and I had no way to force the spirit to let her go. A spirit only took over a medium like this when they wanted to show them something. That damn ghost had her and now I could only wait—and hope—she would give Mai back.

* * *

That was my first go at Naru's perspective. I'm still trying to feel out the character I wanted to show just what lies beneath that cool atmosphere. If you have a particular chapter you want to know what Naru was thinking, post the chapter number on the facebook page or leave a review. I will try my best to fill the requests.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	119. Haunting Life :16: Inner Beauty? 10

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 10 – What Matters in the End**

* * *

Naru pulled me quickly through the foreboding tunnels until he stopped and practically threw me forward, causing me to stumble slightly.

"Je—" Naru cut off my insult by steadying my body.

"Show me where she is," he commanded.

"Naru, I can't just…"

"You were so adamant before. Prove yourself."

I, growing frustrated, balled my hands into fists and said, "I can't just find her."

"You said you knew she was here, now show me. Show me where she is," he continued, his voice never wavering from the cold, monotonous drone. Why was he being so mean?

Growing ever more indignant until my annoyance turned into an incoherent anger, I fought to find some way to make him understand I wasn't a locating device.

Suddenly, a chill ran through my body and my fury cooled with a shiver. Naru noticed my sudden change in temperament and made to move closer.

"What is it?" he asked.

Slowly—fearfully—I whispered, "She's—here."

Wham! I was knocked sideways into a wall.

"Mai!" Naru yelled, running over.

As his arms wrapped around my form and pulled my dizzy self back to her feet, I heard Yuya's hoarse voice hiss, "He's mine."

I gasped and looked into Naru's calm face with frantic worry. "Naru, get out of here. Hurry!"

"Mai, what are you on about?" he asked as he pulled me to my feet. I pushed on his chest and as he attempted to calm me down.

"You have to leave. She's going to…" but I was cut off as what felt like hands began to throttle me.

"Mai? Mai!" he yelled, still not entirely sure what was going on. My hands left his chest and tried to pull at the fingers around my throat but none were there.

Not again. This time I was sure I would die. I had cheated fate so many times that this would be it. Just as I was beginning to give in to the black spots forming in front of my vision, Naru's voice rang out clear in my mind.

"Mai, don't give up," was all it said.

The hands left my throat and I collapsed into Naru chest in a fit off coughs. Naru's arms wound around my shoulders gently as I struggled to breath. As my shivering body began to relax, I knotted his crisp shirt into my fists.

"I'm okay now, Naru," I whispered. He didn't respond and I looked into his face.

His eyes glared forward and I realized his gentle embrace actually was a stern grip pinning me to him. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and I slowly turned.

Yuya, in all her hideousness, floated a few meters away, her eyes trained on Naru.

"He's mine," repeated the hiss as tears filled my eyes.

"No," I whispered, "you can't have him." I looked back up at Naru.

His eyes had already lost their glare; they held an odd sort of glazed looked.

"No," I breathed. Was I about to lose him? Was she really going to take the one guy I loved more than anything away from me? No, she wouldn't.

I gently laid my hand on his cheek. No response came but I was determined.

"Naru, look at me," I said tearfully. He ignored me.

"Naru, please," I whispered. "I can't do this without you. I need you. Please don't leave me." He still didn't respond as his grip on my back began to loosen. I reached up with my other and trapped his face between my palms.

"Naru, I love you. Please…" Slowly, I stood to full height on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his.

Naru, you can't leave me.

"Mai," he muttered against my lips before he returned the pressure.

I broke away and looked at him happily. He stared right into my eyes, making me only more ecstatic.

"You're back," I whispered.

"I never left dummy," he sniffed, but his eyes looked deep into mine. He made to look away but I used my hands to keep his eyes from wandering back into her control.

"Don't look away from me," I said. He blinked.

Behind me I was barely aware of Yuya fighting to regain Naru's attention.

"I know she's pretty, but you can't look at her," I told him.

Carefully, Naru's hand brushed my wild hair from my face.

"No one's more beautiful to me than you, Mai," he whispered. I lost all other awareness as warmth filled my cheeks at his comment. Naru dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine once again. As our kiss deepened, images began to flash through my mind.

In each one, it showed a man looking away from me and towards another girl. Each one was the same and different; a boy would turn to another female but each couple was another set of people. Finally, I saw Naru looking towards me in my own mind as if I were watching from a third party perspective and I realized these were Yuya's memories.

A shriek ran through the tunnel, causing Naru and I to break from each other. Before us, Yuya was shrieking, her mangled hands clasped tightly over her head. I pressed myself closer to Naru as I watched her disappear and her shrieks fade.

Then, the tunnels weren't so foreboding. Above us, the electric lights flickered and lit up.

"Mai?" asked Naru, looking down at me. I just nodded, lost for words.

Yuya was gone.

Day 10

I stood on the exact spot where Yuya had died, staring blankly into the lit tunnels. There was still one piece of the puzzle missing. Who killed Yuya and why?

My hand touched the bruises on my neck, renewed by Yuya's last ditch attempt to kill me. Yet, I couldn't be mad at her.

First her father sold her marriage to a man that, while he loved, her could never make her happy. Every man she had any interest in always found someone else. Granted she wasn't the nicest of people…did she deserve being killed in such a traumatic fashion?

For some reason I didn't think so.

"Mai?" I turned to see Naru standing at the entrance of the tunnel. I held his gaze for as long as I could before I returned my eyes to the curve where the track disappeared.

"Who did it?" I asked.

He paused as if weighing his response before saying, "That's not our job to find out, Mai."

I swallowed past my tight throat, nodding slightly. That would always be his answer. Why did I even ask?

There was a sigh from behind.

"It's likely a homeless man living in the tunnel got to her. His name was Akito and there was an unofficial death bed confession taken by his wife."

I bit my lip. "Why would he do that?" I whispered. Had he known her?

"He was mentally ill. It's likely he thought she was an intruder on his territory at the time."

I swiveled to face him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"It wasn't because he was jealous?"

"Mai, you will find that just because you are beautiful does not mean that your appearance is worth something to everyone. Stop being so naive." He turned to walk away.

I stared after him for a moment before yelling, "JERK!" and running to catch up.

* * *

Okay so my internet was down for the longest time. I am very annoyed but it's finally working again so happy day.

Next Case – Dying slowly, painfully—is it worth it? They should have just killed her humanely. Euthanasia the call it, so why do animals reserve that right. Now, she will change that for those like her. And yet, not all care for her opinions. Will we save him in time? Find out next time in **Mercy**.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	120. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 1

**The Ailments That Haunt Us**

**Chapter 1 – The Hospital**

* * *

Day 11

"AAH-CHOO!"

The box in my arms fell to the ground, causing me to shriek at the loud crash.

"Mai, Naru's going to kill you if you break his equipment," I muttered to myself as I stooped to the ground quickly.

"No. The cost, however, will come out of your salary."

I jumped as Naru knelt to help me gather the equipment.

"You don't look good," he muttered as the last of the microphones were returned and I made to lift the box up.

"Oh thanks," I growled as I tried to go around him. Naru, however, moved to block my path. His hand slipped over my forehead. Almost instinctively jumping back, I snapped, "Naru, I'm fine."

"You feel feverish," he stated calmly. I wrinkled my nose. Okay, sure I wasn't feeling well, but I'm just tired.

I ignored him and continued towards the cabs that would take us to the train station.

After Yuya had disappeared, Naru sent Yasu, John, and Madoka back to Tokyo. We stayed few extra days until Mr. Yakamashi was released.

I paused as a slight dizziness swept me. As I waited for the spell to pass, something on one of the far hills caught my eye. The outline of a person could barely be picked out from the hills. However, for some reason, I had the odd sensation whoever it was was watching me. After a moment, the figure moved and disappeared against the landscape.

"Mai?" I jumped slightly and turned to look at Lin. "Is everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes; he must have seen Naru.

"I'm fine," I groaned, walking by him. I hadn't gone ten paces when the ground tilted upwards and darkness over took my senses.

"Mai!"

The blackness around me was like an ocean and all I could do was float through it. As I went, faint impressions passed me by, leaving as quickly as they came as if they floated on a separate current. Sadness, fear, happiness, calm—all these came to me in passing until one overwhelming sense of anger squashed the others. I shied away from this hostile presence. It was like fire that threatened to leave everything it touched charred and decaying.

"Mai." Naru's gentle voice flowed through me. For a moment I saw his face smiling towards me. The second before the image disappeared I realized it was Gene. I must be sleeping.

Suddenly the force holding my weight disappeared and I fell downwards. I tried to cry out but my mouth wouldn't open, I made to reach out for something and found I couldn't move. I was left to hit the unseen ground below.

The impact never came.

Somehow I was resting on something soft. There was a distinct beeping.

My alarm clock.

I reached for the snooze button, but felt something tug on my arm. Annoyed, I opened my eyes to find I wasn't in my room at all.

The setting sun's light glimmered off the pristine white of the hospital walls; the monitor steadily beeping next to me. Expecting to see Naru or Lin, my eyes examined the room but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, my gaze fell on a boy lying on a bed just outside my door.

He was bald, but only about my age, and all he did was stare emotionlessly at the ceiling. He looked so sad. I stared at him for several moments until, as if he had suddenly noticed me, he met my gaze with curiosity equal to my own. Then, a nurse came and pushed his bed on down the hallway.

Naru entered not to long afterwards and I immediately began to probe him for info.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked, instantly frustrated. What reason had he to bring me to a hospital?

"Mai, what else do you do when your employee passes out?" he asked in a very condescending tone that sat on my last nerve.

"Oh, so I'm just your employee now, am I?" I snapped. He sighed and paced slowly towards the bed. When he finally reached it, he leaned over and, ignoring my rage, gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You know you are more to me than that which is another reason why you are here. You overworked yourself and caught a cold. As your employer I am insisting you take this time off and as someone who loves you I will not take no for an answer." His eyes bored deep into my own until I heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Fine." He kissed my head again before taking up a seat next to my bed and pulling out his laptop. I watched him type rhythmically for several minutes before Lin entered followed by a nurse.

The woman smiled lovingly before checking the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Glad to see you're awake—how are we feeling Ms. Taniyama?" she asked. Her happiness was infectious and I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards despite myself. Naru watched with close scrutiny as I nodded.

"Fine, thanks." She grinned and leaned forward, reaching for my arm to which the IV was attached. At that exact moment, my heart began to race and my vision blurred.

"Naru." I gasped as my hand grabbed onto the nurse's arm.

"What's wrong?" cried the nurse, but her voice was far away. I felt someone take my hand as an awful feeling swept through me.

_Please don't._

Then the spell left me and I looked around at a frantic nurse, a shocked Lin, and Naru—who had barely concealed his confusion.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked sternly. I blinked and shook my head, not sure myself. They all stared at me. Then, a shriek pierced the air.

We all looked towards the hall as the nurse whispered, "Not again," and ran to the door. The moment she crossed the threshold, an object collided with her head and she fell out of sight.

I cried out as Lin raced to her aid and Naru kept me from jumping out of bed and following him. Lin stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled and the white shiki shot away.

A ghost?

Calm settled over the hospital as more staff rushed to help Lin lift the nurse onto a bed.

"Everyone in here okay?" asked a male nurse as he paused at the door.

"We're fine," said Naru, my eyes still trained on where the nurse had disappeared.

Lin reentered the room but, before Naru could ask the questions sitting on the edge of his tongue, a man ducked into the room.

"Excuse me, sir that was incredible. What did you do? How did you get rid of that ghost?" asked the man, adjusting his tie.

"The ghost is not gone, just injured," said Lin, shifting his body between the seemingly mad man and us. Naru stood up and somehow he just radiated with authority.

"I must ask you to leave; my girlfriend is ill and does not need this excitement." The man's face seemed to break and he turned back to Lin.

"Please, sir, help us get rid of this menace," he pleaded. Naru was about to step in when I reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Stop," I said, my voice reaching towards worried. I immediately went into a coughing fit. Naru rested his hand on my back and took my hand from his sleeve.

"Hear"—cough cough—"him"—cough—"out."

Day 1

* * *

Not much I can say. I was gone for almost a month. Really sorry, just got caught up in life.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	121. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 2

_I do not own Ghost Hunt._

**Chapter 2 - Mute**

* * *

Mr. Hakudoshi, the man who had accosted us, now sat in a spare chair. Under Naru's glare, he wiggled uncomfortably. I, however, was not pleased with how Naru was treating the, come to find, manager of the hospital, and I was stubbornly refusing to let my boss cut him off.

"Go on," I urged, casting an angry glance towards Naru. Lin, who had taken a neutral position, was now listening in a corner with hidden interest.

Mr. Hakudoshi took a deep breath and said, "For the past month, we have had this—whatever it is terrorizing our patients and staff. I fear the ghost has caused two deaths already."

"Deaths?" I gasped. Mr. Hakudoshi nodded solemnly.

"Yes, two terminal care patients. Both were found in the early morning by staff. Our life monitors all have an alert system that goes off in the nurse station if a patient's vitals start falling. When our staff attempted to go to the rescue of the patients, they found the door wouldn't open. No force or key could open the doors until around four o'clock and by then it was too late."

"You said these were terminal patients?" asked Naru, his interest seeming to cool his fury. "Is it possible they died due to their illness?"

"Not at all," said Hakudoshi, giving Naru the first confident look I had seen him give anyone. "They had been declared terminal only a month before and were just starting to feel the effects of their illness. Nothing having to do with their sickness could've caused this."

Naru captured his chin in his hand, thinking. I took this as a good sign.

"Please, you must help us," whimpered the man.

"My first and foremost obligation is to ensure Mai's safety and I do not believe I can do this in such a situation…"

"Naru," I snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence, "I'm fine here. You heard him, it's only terminal patients. I'm in here for a little cold. There's no way it would attack me."

"Mai, once again your ignorance is affecting your decisions. The entity, if there is one at all, may target you in an effort to discourage us from further investigating the case."

I stuck my chin out indignantly.

"What if I ensured a nurse or someone would always be with her and therefore she wouldn't be left alone to be attacked?" asked Mr. Hakudoshi. I raised my eyebrows towards Naru.

"Oh come on, Naru, you know you want to take this case. People need our help and surely this interests you. I'll be safe and we have to stay here until I get well anyway. You can't just sit by and watch can you?" I pleaded. Naru stared at me for awhile.

"There are other hospitals that we could take you to," said Naru. I gave him a hard look.

He considered me a while longer, making Mr. Hakudoshi's worry grow. We waited and waited as Naru thought, the only sound in the room was the steady beeping of my heart monitor. What was he thinking about?

Finally, he sighed.

"Lin, get the equipment," said Naru. "We will need a room here in the hospital to use as a base."

Mr. Hakudoshi nodded.

"Naru, why not just set it up in here," I asked. He gave me a look that clearly said, "I can't believe I have to tell you this."

"Mai, you are on sick leave. You will have no part in this investigation." I blinked, his words taking a moment to sink in.

"But, Naru…"

"That is my only condition on taking this case. You will rest and get well," he said. I glowered.

How is it that I can win but still lose at the same time?

Day 2

I woke with a start to the dim lights of my room and immediately wondered what had jerked me from my sleep.

"Is everything alright, dear?" asked the lovable nurse sitting next to me. She wasn't the same one who had been here when I fell asleep so they must have switched sometime within the night.

I nodded.

"Well that's good, do you mind if I slip into the restroom here? I seem to have had too much coffee." I smiled.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good, holler if you need anything." I nodded again. However, the moment the door shut, I kicked my legs off the bed and grabbed the IV and heart monitor stand so I could maneuver my way into the halls. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what it was.

I was surprised by the lack of people in the halls. Yeah it was the middle of the night, but this was a hospital all the same.

I continued to walk, the soft thump of my slippers seeming to echo of the pristine white walls. Then I paused outside of an open door and peered in.

It was the same boy I had seen earlier. He now slept, his rhythmic breathing seeming to keep time with his heart monitor. I stared at him for the longest time. Why, I never would know?

His eyes opened calmly.

"I know your there," he said, as emotionlessly as Naru's voice.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked, embarrassment at being found out filling my body.

"Judging by the beeping coming from you, you're not a nurse. What do you want?" he snapped.

"I-I don't know, it's just—do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" I asked.

"Well, I obviously am in no condition to stop you so do as you please," he said stoically. I smiled and moved more into the room, grabbing the chair near his bed.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, by the way." He still didn't look at me. Nor did he introduce himself.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Ao," he said. I waited for his first name, but he didn't seem keen on giving it to me.

"So, um, what are you in here for?" I asked.

"I'm dying," he said as if it were the most normal response in the world. The shock of the response made my breath catch in my throat.

"Oh my—I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea," I whispered.

"How could you have known, Mai? You only just walked into my room," he said calmly. Finally he turned his head towards me and I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were white, entirely.

"You're blind?" I gasped. He blinked.

"Your point?" he asked. It took me a moment to realize it probably wasn't a big deal to him.

"It-it's nothing. I just feel bad. Here I was thinking how rude you were being by not looking at me and it turns out you can't look at me."

He rolled his eyes. That gesture seemed so familiar to me.

"You shouldn't feel bad. Like I said before, you just met me. How could you have known? You shouldn't beat yourself up over silly things. The mere fact you feel bad about it makes the mistake forgivable." I laughed and he glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are so forgiving," I laughed. He stared straight ahead, somewhere over my shoulder, as I calmed again.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness."

There were heavy footsteps and I turned to see the nurse's frantic face.

"Thank goodness I found you. Mr. Shibuya would have killed me. You can't just run off like that," she gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said. She sighed and walked forward.

"Hello Ao, are you feeling well?" asked the nurse sweetly. Ao didn't reply, he just stared straight ahead.

"Ao, that's rude, you should reply to her," I told him. The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, honey, Ao doesn't talk. He's been a mute since his diagnosis," she said. "Come on dear, let's get back to your room. Night Ao, try and get some rest."

The nurse led me from the room.

How odd.

* * *

I had this long weekend off from school so I managed to get a little work on this story done. The problem was there was no internet connection so I couldn't post. (darn) oh well, it's up now.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	122. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – To See Again**

* * *

Day 3

Luckily Naru hadn't found out about my little escape, but the nurses were now keeping a closer eye on me. They had doubled the people watching me so that, if someone needed to relieve themselves, I wouldn't be left alone. Fortunately for them I was feeling worse and slept more than I had been. Naru or Lin came in periodically to check on me. Otherwise I was stuck with the nurses and doctors for company.

A knock on the door caught my attention and I turned away from the homework I was struggling to complete. A different doctor came in and said to the nurses, "You're needed on the second floor, there was another attack."

The two women exchanged a look before glancing at me. The doctor caught the hint.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her until you get back." The two nurses rushed from the room and the doctor moved to my chart.

"Well, hello Ms. Taniyama, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Hioshi. Have you had your injections yet?" he asked.

I blinked and shook my head. "What injections?" His eyebrows knit together.

"Your chart says that you were supposed to have an injection today for your illness. Has no one given it to you yet?" he asked, clearly confused. I shook my head again.

"Well, I'm very sorry. You'll have to forgive my colleagues," he said, going to the drawer and pulling out a syringe. "We've been a little flustered lately as you can imagine."

He smiled as he injected the medicine into my IV.

"Alright then, I'm sure you've had enough of sitting in this little room. How about a walk?"

"I'm not supposed to leave my room," I muttered, looking down with slight embarrassment. He let out a hearty laugh and I looked up at him.

"You're with me so don't worry. Besides, you get to ride in this so I don't get in trouble." He pushed a wheelchair out of the corner.

So that's how it went. I, a little disgruntled at the circumstances but free all the same, allowed Dr. Hioshi to push me out into the gardens. It was nice to get some fresh air and I had to admit the scenery was gorgeous. We walked for a little while, Dr. Hioshi talking about the beauty of the gardens and naming off each flower and tree and bush we passed. He certainly knew a lot about them including each plant's medical application.

As we rounded a corner on a path, however, I saw another wheel chair in which Ao sat.

"Hey," I said, cutting across the doctor midsentence, "could you sit me next to Ao for awhile?"

Although confused, he did as I asked and walked over to sit with the nurse who I presumed had pushed Ao out here.

"Hey Ao," I said tentatively, not sure if he would speak to me today.

"Mai," he greeted. I smiled as his sightless eyes opened.

"Do you like the gardens?" I asked. He nodded.

"The birds sing freely out here," he murmured. We paused for awhile.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Liar." I gave him a confused look but realized he couldn't see my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your voice is weaker today. You're not as lively either," he said, looking straight ahead.

Wow, he could tell all of that without eyes.

"My cold is just a little worse today, no big deal," I chimed with a smile. He stayed quiet for awhile longer. "So, you know all of that just by hearing me?" I asked, breaking the silence first.

He nodded. "Your voice is quite pleasant to hear. I prefer listening to it and so I notice the changes."

I blushed and fell quiet.

After a little bit, Ao said in a rather annoyed tone, "I say that and you shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I exclaimed in shock. "What would you like me to do?"

"Talk."

I looked at him but it seemed he wasn't going to elaborate. "I don't know what to say."

This time he fell silent, but it was a thoughtful silence that didn't last long. "Describe the garden to me… I used to come here while I could still see. It's been awhile. Tell me what you see with your eyes."

I smiled.

"Well, the grass is the greenest grass ever. It glimmers, kind of, in the sun. And the sun..." I continued to tell him what I saw with the upmost detail. He closed his eyes as I spoke and I assumed he was trying to imagine what it looked like.

Being around Ao, even for as short of a time as I had been, made me realize everything that I took for granted. We stayed there for what felt like hours as I explained the sights to him. Finally, when I felt there was no more that I could say, I fell silent.

"That truly is beautiful," he whispered, his faint voice breaking my heart. As I stared at his expressionless face, my eyes caught something on his chest.

"Are you Christian?" I asked. Ao turned towards me in shock, but his eyes missed my face and stared a few inches off the side of my left shoulder. "I noticed the cross around your neck."

He tucked the chain beneath his shirt. "Yes, I am," he murmured.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. My friend is a Catholic priest. Are you catholic as well?" I asked.

Ao remained silent for a long while and I began to worry he wouldn't speak to me again, but….

"No, I'm nondenominational," he said.

"Uh….what does that mean?"

"I'm just Christian. Not Catholic or any denomination of Protestant," he said, seemingly uncomfortable with the conversation. I let the issue drop.

At that moment, Dr. Hioshi walked up.

"Ao, I hope you don't mind me stealing her from you, but we need to get back." Ao didn't say anything so Dr. Hioshi took a hold of the chair.

"Bye Ao," I chirped, hoping that a cheery farewell would bring his spirits up. He made no response.

"You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't talk. The trauma of his diagnosis turned him mute," said Hioshi. Again, I found this very odd because Ao spoke freely with me, but I chose not to breach that issue.

"Dr. Hioshi, is there any hope for him?" I asked. There was a pause while the doctor considered his reply.

"I'm afraid not. He has an advanced form of brain cancer. It's already affected his vision and he can't walk either. We just try to make him as comfortable as possible."

"How sad," I whispered. Dr. Hioshi made no reply.

The rest of the day came and went without incident. Even the activity was so quiet that Naru saw fit to spend some time with me, although he merely worked in his black book the whole time.

Nonetheless I told him about my day and Ao. I had a one way discussion as to why Ao would only speak to me while Naru and Lin discussed a matter of the case. I couldn't lie, it was annoying to have him ignore me, but I was happy he was here either way.

"So how is the case going?" I asked.

"That's not your worry," he said, flicking through yet another report.

"Is there a ghost here?" I asked, persistent.

"Lin clearly saw a spirit on the first day. However, the role the spirit is taking is in question," said Naru, writing something down on his tablet.

"Are you going to call Monk or John or anyone?" I asked.

"Lin and I are quite capable of handling this on our own, Mai," he said apathetically.

I sighed and went into a violent fit of coughs. Naru's arms were immediately around me, scooping me into a gentle embrace. I leaned into his chest as my hacking grew evermore harsh. It was a good several minutes before I calmed.

Naru leaned backwards onto the bed, allowing me to continue resting my head on his chest. He remained silent, stroking my hair soothingly until I regained my breath.

"I'm okay now," I muttered, attempting to sit up. Naru, however, had other plans and pinned me to his chest.

"No more talking, you need to rest." For once, I didn't argue because if Naru was under me it would be harder for him to leave. I didn't want him to go away.

Content, I fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	123. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 4

_I do not own Ghost Hunt._

**Chapter 4 – Leave; A Warning **

* * *

Day 4

12:01 AM

Something wasn't right. I turned my head slightly trying to go back to sleep.

Something still isn't right!

I turned my head back to the other side.

"_Look at me!_"

My head snapped forwards and my eyes opened. For a whole second, my breathing stopped.

Inches from my face floated a sallow, sunken face of a woman. Her eyes were white, lacking a pupil or iris entirely.

Then the sound of my heart beat came crashing down and my terrified, ragged breathing wheezed in and out of my lips.

"_Leave!" _cried the woman, her shriek deafening and fearsome. I made to scream and found I had no voice.

Naru…please, help me.

Then the woman faded.

For a moment I lay in my bed, unable to move. Then I popped up and pressed the call button.

"What do you need, dearie?" came a lovable voice over the intercom.

"Help—please—ghost," I gasped.

"Someone will be right there, hold on," she replied, her voice suddenly strained.

Next moment, a plethora of nurses burst through the door followed by my own doctor, Lin, and Naru. The moment I saw Naru's face, I burst into tears, unable to hold back anymore.

Despite all the medical staff, Naru somehow found his way to my bed. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned my body to face him.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice collected and smooth. "Did you have a dream?"

I shook my head.

"Mai, I cannot help you until tell me what is wrong."

"The ghost! The ghost was here, Naru!" I cried and immediately went into a fit of coughing.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared. I don't think a single person breathed until my fit had ended.

"What did the ghost do?" Naru asked as I recovered.

"Sh-she—" Should I tell Naru what she said? He might make me leave this hospital and then they wouldn't get the help they needed.

"She just stared at me," I whimpered as convincingly as possible. Naru's eyes narrowed as if he didn't believe me, but Lin brought up a good distraction for him.

"Where was the person that was supposed to stay with her?" Lin asked, just as calm as Naru.

Two of the nurses exchanged looks.

"We were called away, but Dr. Hioshi said he would sit with her."

At that exact moment, a moan was heard from the restroom and Dr. Hioshi stumbled into sight.

"My god!" cried one of the nurses. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I just remember being hit in the head with something."

"Come on," said another nurse, "let's get a MRI of your head and make sure there's no damage." He and a few of the nurses left.

The rest of the staff remained until I was settled again. Naru sat with me for awhile after I had returned to a fitful sleep marred by images of that woman.

I woke around noon, feeling a great deal worse than I had felt the whole time I had been in the hospital. I figured the lack of decent sleep was taking a toll on me. I was much more useful working with Naru then being forced to stay away from these things, honestly.

After I was awake, I turned to the nurse nearest me and asked, "Will you take me to Ao's room?"

She gave me a tentative look. "I don't think that's a good idea. You need to rest."

"I'm fine and I'm going whether or not you take me," I snapped. She looked taken aback but I was not in the mood to be denied. In all truth, I didn't know why I needed to go see him but I felt there was something there that I needed. Some kind of clue I was missing seemed to sit in his room. Besides, he was like Naru in how he just put me at ease with the simplest word.

So I got my way and, before long, I found myself outside of his room. When we entered, I saw him sitting up, his hand resting on a book and his eyes shut.

"Excuse me, Ao, but this lovely lady here just had to see you. I'll be outside if you need anything." The nurse left, still slightly disgruntled.

I got up from the wheelchair and plopped down in a chair by his bed.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said quietly.

"So you heard did you?" He nodded.

"The nurses here do not talk quietly. You still seem pretty roughed up by the experience. Is everything okay?"

"Ao, have you ever seen this woman?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I haven't seen much lately."

"Ao, this is not a joke!" I snapped. "She came to me last night and told me to leave. I need to know if she has done this to you. You may be in danger."

He was quiet, allowing my temper to cool off.

"Yes, I have been visited by this specter. She said the same thing to me." I looked down, trying to control the emotions rising inside of me.

"How long ago?" I asked.

"Nearly a month."

I closed my eyes and chewed the inside of my cheek. If only I knew how long between the first encounter and the victims death—If only I had some sort of clue as to what was going on.

"Is the ghost killing the people she comes to?" asked Ao. I bit my lip and said something that surprised even me

"No." Ao's head turned in my direction. "I-I can't say for sure why these people are dying. I'm sure it's connected, but she's not killing them."

Ao snorted. "You sound so sure," he laughed.

"I am sure," I said, surprised.

"And how could you possibly be sure if you are just guessing," he joked.

"Listen, Ao, I don't expect you to believe me or understand, but sometimes I have these—hunches—and they are always right. All I know is that she's not killing the people but she's connected to their deaths. And only the people she visits are going to die."

"You're not making any sense," he said.

"I know," I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands. My head really hurt and I was starting to get dizzy.

He was quiet for some time, letting me sort through the mangled mess of thoughts. After a good three minutes, I gave up and looked at the book he had on his lap.

"What's that?" I asked

"What's what?"

"The book in your hand—is that a bible?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"May I?" I asked, reaching out to take the book. I gently touched the back of his hand. For a moment we sat like that as he deliberated, but, finally, he allowed me to lift the book.

I flicked through the pages, letting the words flow under my eyes.

"Would you—" but he stopped.

"Would I what?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"Would you mind reading some of it…out loud?" I blinked and smiled.

"Sure."

I chose a section at random and began to read. That's how I spent the rest of the day, just reading the scripture to him. Ao closed his eyes and listened. For the first time, a book seemed to reach me on a different level. So much of what I read was comforting—even inspiring. So much of it seemed to make sense.

I only wished that some of those words would help the hospital…and Ao.

* * *

Okay, I had this in reserve in case I couldn't write for a while. I really didn't want to have to use it that way, but I felt it had been too long since a post. Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!

Btw, somebody (I can't remember who now) asked me to reply to their review however they did not bother to sign and so I could not PM them. This is my reply, I don't remember your question but would be happy to answer it if you sign in and make it so I could PM you.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	124. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Gene's Warning**

* * *

Day 5

There was not much of anything happening today. I had, again, been down to Ao's room and read for the majority of the day. I could now see why so many people were Christians. The promises this book made gave hope to even me. It was dark when I left his room.

Day 6

"He's evil. He's evil!"

I opened my eyes but found my room empty. However when I sat up, I saw someone dart from the doorway and out into the hall. I hurried after them, not paying attention to the fact that no cables stopped me.

After a moment of searching, I gave up and turned to find I could not remember from which direction I had come. I was lost

"Great. Now how do I get back to my room? Naru's going to kill me if he catches me out like this," I muttered to the air around me. I began walking back when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something dart into a room. I ran to the door just as it slammed shut. After a moment of trying the handle, I banged my fist on the door.

"Hey, open up!" I yelled, suddenly worried for whoever was inside. "Hey, come on now!"

"Mai…"

I turned around with a shriek.

"Oh, Naru! I swear I wasn't—I mean—don't…be…mad," my words began to drift away as I watched Naru's smile grow. Naru never smiled like that.

"Gene?" I asked. He nodded before reaching out his hand. I took it; he was so comforting, so familiar.

"Mai, you need to leave this place," said Gene softly, leading me away from the door. I blinked. "You are in grave danger if you stay here."

"Gene, you don't understand, we have to help these people."

"Mai, you must—"

"Why is this ghost attacking people? Show me that. I know the dangers of staying here."

Gene stared at me with a mixed expression before the vision shifted.

"Gene? Gene!" I called, but he was gone. Instead, I was standing in an office

"You can't do this!" yelled a woman's voice.

"I must, you could never understand," said a man in reply.

"You're right, I can't understand. But you're not going to get away with this. I'm going to the officials to report you!"

Just as I realized it was I who was yelling, hands wrapped around my throat. For the second case in a row I was being choked and could not see who was killing me.

"Ms. Taniyama! Ms. Taniyama! Wake up!"

"Mai!"

I sat bolt upright in my bed, hands to still clinging to my throat. My eyes darted around the room until they met Naru's.

"Everyone out," he snapped. No one argued and Naru waited until the door was shut to ask me questions.

I told him everything, excluding the fact Gene had warned against me staying. Naru captured his hand in his chin, deep in thought.

"Naru, what's going on?" I asked. He didn't reply as he took my quivering body in his arms and let me lean against his chest. It was just comforting enough that I calmed down and forgot about my fear, but I could not entirely forget the dream.

"Mai, I don't want you to worry about this anymore," he said, softly. I nodded into his chest, secretly wondering how he expected me not to worry.

Suddenly I was lifted from my bed and placed in a wheel chair. Naru wheeled me and the IV and monitors out the door and past the two nurses and Lin.

"Kazuya," said Lin but Naru cut him off.

"I am having lunch with Mai. I will be back to base soon," he said coolly. My head shot around too look at his face, but he was avoiding my look.

Naru wheeled me through the cafeteria line, grabbing a few different things he knew I liked. Afterwards we sat at one of the little tables, Naru allowing me to move from the wheelchair to a seat.

It was silent for a while as Naru began to eat. I, however, wasn't feeling very hungry. I used my chopsticks to move the food around the bowl, my mind elsewhere.

What had that dream meant? Had someone killed the woman who haunted this hospital? Why? What was going on here?

"Mai, you should eat."

I looked up at Naru and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Naru, I'm just not very hungry," I muttered. He placed dropped his chopsticks and reached across the table for my hand.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Mai. You are here to rest," he said softly. I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"I know. I just can't help it Naru," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

For awhile we sat quietly, my sniffs the only noise between us. My nose seemed to have started running at some point during the meal.

I closed my eyes, feeling sluggish for a moment.

Then I heard Naru gasp, "Mai!"

I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked. He stood and walked around to me with a napkin.

"Mai, I want you to stay calm," he said. I blinked my vision blurring a little for some reason.

I reached up to wipe my still running nose as Naru indicated to someone to get a nurse.

When I pulled my hand away a dark, red liquid shone off of my pale skin.

"Your nose is bleeding, Mai," said Naru as he knelt to press the napkin against my nose. The room began to spin.

"Mai?" muttered Naru. I made to look at him, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"Mai!" yelled Naru as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Sorry guys, this wasn't checked for errors.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	125. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – Hioshi's Mistake **

* * *

Day 7

"I don't understand this, she should not be this sick."

"Perhaps it _would _be better to transport her to another hospital."

Voices were talking in just barely audible levels. My mind was too sluggish to even begin to comprehend them.

"No, in her condition she would not fare well in a move."

"Mr. Shibuya, this is your call. We are dreadfully sorry for putting her in such danger."

Silence.

"Kazuya?"

There was another silence before… "Mai would not want to be moved. However, you will monitor her condition more closely."

"We should contact her family. We may need some consent forms signed. Also, they may want to be with her seeing as….well."

"Mai is an orphan."

"Oh…that's terrible to hear."

More silence.

"Well, we will leave you to be with her."

Some shuffling and the sound of a door sliding shut before more silence fell. I felt someone take hold of my hand. This person pressed their lips against my skin.

I wanted desperately to open my eyes and see who it was, but I was so tired and my hand seemed to almost be detached from my body.

"You are in danger. Tell Naru. Tell him," a voice seemed to whisper in my ear. I shook my head, causing it to spin worse.

"Mai?" I couldn't respond to the voice that called my name.

"Tell him, Mai. Tell him. You must leave. Open your eyes, Mai," the voice pressed. Again I shook my head. Was this voice crazy? I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep.

"Mai? What is it? I'm here. Mai, please, just look at me," whoever had my hand murmured calmly. I knew that person, but who was it?

"Naru," whispered the same voice from before.

My eyelids fluttered lazily, seeming to refuse to open. Something pressed against my lips and I opened my eyes to see black hair. Naru pulled away from my kiss and gave a small smile of relief.

"Welcome back," he whispered. I blinked, sat up, and proceeded to lean over the bed and wretch, the awful smell filling my nostrils.

"Lin, get the nurse," growled Naru as he pulled my hair back away from my now sweaty face. He moved a waste basket beneath me as I continued. For several minutes as a string of nurses and doctors came in, I vomited. Naru sat by me, gently stroking the side of my face.

Finally, as it seemed I was able to control myself, I laid back. To my horror, the mess on the floor and in the waste bin was colored with the red of blood. Still sick, I looked away. Naru eyed me, horror written across his eyes as he composed his face.

I was very dizzy. Much of what the doctors said was lost to me as the room spun dangerously. The only concrete thing was Naru. His eyes consumed mine as I stared at him, his hands gently clinging to the sides of my face.

Something pinched my arm and I winced. My vision was going dark again as I fell back into sleep.

Day 8

My eyes opened to the white walls. However this room looked different.

"You're awake."

I looked over to see Ao sitting next to me, his blind eyes closed.

"How did you know?" I rasped. As I cleared my throat I realized it was quite sore. Ao handed me a cup of water and I drank it gladly.

"You're heart rate changed. I just guessed. I was wrong three times before. You are a restless sleeper," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea." His eyes opened.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Intensive care. You've lost a lot of blood. The doctors moved you here."

"How did…"

"The nurses don't talk quietly around me. They seem to think that, just because I don't talk to them, I don't hear what they say."

His voice was full of harsh humor. However I was more worried of other issues.

"Am I…am I dying?" I asked, my voice low. Ao didn't miss it and his face turned to empathy.

"Yes."

At least Ao was honest.

Still, this felt like a blow to the gut and I couldn't breathe for a long moment as tears filled my eyes. I felt a hand slide down my arm until it found my own hand. I looked up as Ao squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I wouldn't worry. Just because you are currently dying does not mean the doctors gave up. No, you're just currently dying. You'll be fine."

Never before had I heard anything so convoluted and comforting at the same time. I smiled. Ao knew just what to say.

"Why did you come down here?" I asked.

"The nurse decided I wanted to see you," he said, point blank. I blinked. "Not that I didn't. I was just expressing my annoyance that she would make that decision on her own."

I giggled and he smiled.

"It's good to hear you laugh," he whispered.

After a moment, my laughter died into a fit of coughs and when I recovered, neither Ao nor I knew what to say. We sat in silence, hand in hand, until a nurse came and took Ao back to his room.

Day 9

Naru sat next to me and Lin sat across the room, both typing away on their laptops. Lin was most likely reviewing evidence.

I had taken up my studying. Exams were in a week at my school and I intended to be ready. I found slight humor at the irony: I finally pick up my textbooks right as I start dying and might not need them. Naru had neglected to point this out amazingly.

It was difficult to focus on my work between the coughing fits and dizzy spells, not to mention the periodical nose bleeds which seemed to refuse to stop. The doctors said I was losing a lot of blood. They drew blood for tests before putting me on some transfusions and some of the new medicines I was on made me drowsy. However that was not the hardest part. The concept of suddenly being so ill for seemingly no reason was difficult to comprehend.

As my mind shifted back to this, the words on the page I was reading began to swim. Next thing I knew, Naru was pulling me into his arms while sliding my books away gently. I pressed my face into his chest, letting the tears spill over. Naru held me, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears as he stroked my hair.

After several moments I was able to pull myself together. Naru, however, didn't release me until my door slid open and a nurse entered.

"Are the lab tests back?" asked Naru.

"I'm sorry, but no. They will be soon." As the nurse checked my vitals something came to my mind.

"I haven't had my injection in a couple of days." Everyone in the room gave me a confused look.

"Injection?" asked the nurse. I nodded.

"Yeah, Dr. Hioshi gave them to me each day. It's on my chart he said." The nurse gave me a confused look.

"You were not supposed to be receiving injections of any kind," she said.

Confused, I looked up at Naru and was surprised to find his eyes warring between two emotions: understanding and fury. His grip on my shoulder tightened until it was almost painful. Lin, who could see my face twisting in the pain, stood and walked to Naru's side in order to place a cautionary hand on his shoulder. Naru looked down at me before letting go and standing.

"What was in this shot?" asked the nurse after she had phoned for a doctor.

"He never said," I muttered. I was suddenly very scared. What had Dr. Hioshi been giving me? Was this why I was so sick?

"Lin, contact the authorities. I know what's going on," said Naru as a few other nurses and doctors entered the room.

I was very confused.

* * *

Okay guys, sorry it took so long. I will try to update as much as possible over the break.

I wanted to respond to a reader I had. She or he is from Japan. Yes, I assumed my knowledge of Japanese culture was severely lacking. I have only ever seen anime and read manga and my only resource is books and the internet which can be difficult to locate things. I get all my names from this list I found online so I don't know if their correct. Sorry. Also, I figured that my descriptions would be off. A lot of anime characters have oddly colored eyes or hair. I hope I haven't offended you and I always love learning about Japanese culture to better my story. Thanks so much for your comments and I love that I actually have someone in Japan reading my story. I can't tell you how much it excites me to find out that people around the world read my story and like it.

Thanks to all my fans!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	126. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 - Star**

* * *

I sat on my bed, chewing at my cuticles as Naru spoke outside my door with a police investigator. What was going on? It was obvious Naru had an idea. What had Hioshi done to me?

Naru and Lin finally re-entered my room just as a doctor hurried up with some papers in his hand.

"Mr. Shibuya, a word?" asked the doctor.

"Hold on," I snapped, causing them all to look at me. "Are those the test results? Is that what is wrong with me? Naru, what is going on?"

The room spun dangerously as I finished and I let my head fall into my hands with a frustrated groan.

Naru rested his hand on my back.

"What was she given?" Naru asked. I raised my head to listen.

The doctor hesitated but decided to continue. "We found traces of Warfarin in Ms. Taniyama's system. It appears she had been receiving marginal doses over a period of time. Warfarin is used as a blood thinner, which explains her nosebleeds and the nausea as well as her lethargy."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked. "Am I going to get better?"

"We'll keep you on some blood infusions for a little longer, but without further administration of the Warfarin your system should recover on its own. We will run tests to insure there was no damage to any of your internal organs. You should recover in about a week." He smiled at me. "Just try to avoid cutting yourself on anything. It's too easy for you to bleed out right now."

So I was going to be okay? But how did the Warfar—whatever get into my system?

As the doctor left, I turned my eyes onto Naru. He held my gaze for a moment.

"Lin, check on the equipment and run over the tapes." Lin looked at Naru for a second before leaving the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Naru, what is going on?"

"It seems we stumbled upon this killer by accident. Lin and I found records of Hioshi's patients which had, for someone reason, died. All were terminal. Mai, tell me, is this the woman who you saw?"

Naru pressed a picture into my hands and I dropped my eyes to it. While the beautiful face could not compare to the hideous vision of the woman I had seen before, I could see some resemblance in between the two images.

"It's her," I said. "Who was she?"

"A nurse here. I believe she realized what this doctor was doing and confronted him. She hasn't been seen for several months."

I remembered my dream and my hands drifted to my throat.

"She was strangled by him," I muttered. Naru looked at me.

"My dream, remember, he strangled her," I said. Naru placed his hand on the side of my face.

"I had already considered that."

"Why did he do all this?" I asked, bemused and horrified.

Naru gave me a steady look. "I don't know, Mai."

As I looked down, Naru sat next to me and let me lean against his chest. Sleep came rapidly to me.

That Night

Something wasn't right.

_Wake up! Young Star! Wake up!_

Who is that? Who are they talking to?

_Your help is needed! Wake up!_

I felt a hand snaking up my arm and realized this was no dream. My eyes snapped open just in time to see my IV detaching from the probe in my arm. Next thing I knew, the heart monitor was shut off and the wires were detached from my chest. I looked over to see Naru asleep in a chair.

_Hurry!_

I stood and quietly hurried from my room. What was going on?

Down this hall and through this door, I continued to walk until I rounded a corner and someone moving on a set of stairs caught my eye. It was Hioshi.

For a second our eyes connected and I knew what he was here to do. I ran down the hall to Ao's room, the sound of the doctor's footsteps not too far behind me.

When I reached the room, I slipped in and slammed the door shut behind me, locking the door.

"Who's that?" asked Ao, sitting up drowsily.

I ran to his bedside, my breathing labored as I tried to figure out how to detach his IV.

"Mai? Is that you? What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's no time, Ao, just…"

Something pulled on the door and I gasped.

"Oh my—"

"Mai, what's going on?" asked Ao, his voice serious. He reached for my frantic hands and held them tight.

"Ao, let go! We have to get you out of here." But Ao refused to allow my hands to continue to unhook him from the various machines around him. Then, through the darkness of the room, I saw the IV sliding out of the probe on Ao's arm.

"Mai, tell me!" he snapped as Hioshi threw himself against the door. I shrieked a little as I attempted to pull Ao out of his bed.

"Mai, I can't! I'm too weak. What the hell…" The door broke away and Hioshi flew into the room just as I was pulling Ao's arm around my neck.

"You…" Hioshi began, but his sentence was cut short by something throwing him into the wall across from the door. He fell to the ground.

_Leave!_

I pulled Ao towards the door but Hioshi managed to make a grab for me, some instrument in his hand sliding painfully across my arm. The doctor was, once again, tossed across the room by an unseen force.

I hurried as fast as I could with Ao's added weight pulling me down, desperately looking for a nurse or someone. Was no one on this floor?

The hallway was just starting to spin when I looked back to see Hioshi making his way towards us. Thinking quickly, I pressed the elevator button to my right and threw Ao in as the doors opened before pressing the button for the main floor. As I watched the doors shut, Ao looked my direction.

"Mai, wait! No!" The doors dinged shut as the elevator clattered into motion.

I looked back down the hall right as Hioshi's hand grabbed at me. I ducked, feeling his fingers slide through my hair, and ran back down the hall.

I was dizzy now and, as I sprinted, I looked at my arm. It was bleeding; the doctor had warned me not to get any cuts because of how thin my blood was. Man, what a day I was having!

I sucked heavily on the air around me, but it seemed none entered my lungs as the walls danced before me. My arms reached out as I stumbled down the hall, feeling Hioshi practically breathing down my back. He would catch me eventually and then it was all over, but one thing stopped me from giving up.

Now that I felt death upon me, all I could see or think about was Naru. He needed me; I was sure of that. I couldn't just give up now. Naru…

A hand grabbed my arm and I yanked it away with a cry. However the force of my yank was too much for my exhausted body and I fell into the wall. Next thing I knew hands were around my neck, cutting off my airway.

"You—you killed h-h-her," I managed to choke out before he tightened his grip. This was the same person that choked me in my dream; I was sure of it. I scratched at the hands, my strength going quickly. He only squeezed harder. As a last ditch effort I reached out my hand and slid my nails into his eye. He jerked away, his hands loosening slightly as my nails nicked his upper cheek. I reached my other hand out and clawed at his ear but he pressed his knee painfully into my leg, forcing me to hold still.

No, this wasn't happening.

Wham! A foot connected with Hioshi's face, knocking him off of my body. As I choked for air, Lin pulled me away, partially blocking my view as Hioshi stood, and he pressed his hand against my still bleeding arm.

Hioshi lunged towards Naru, but Naru blocked his swing with ease and slammed his knee into Hioshi's gut. As Hioshi doubled over, Naru brought his hand down onto the back of his neck. Hioshi was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Naru turned backed to me and I could see the furious panic in his eyes as a nurse took over for Lin. I reached out my hand as I was lifted onto a gurney. Naru, hesitating slightly, slowly lifted his arm to take my hand, but the doctors pulled me away.

"Naru," I whimpered as he watched me being wheeled away with mixed emotions in his eyes.

* * *

Sorry about the pause guys.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	127. Haunting Life :17: Ailments 8

_I do not own Ghost hunt._

**Chapter 8 – The Star in the Dark**

**

* * *

**

The nurse had called me down to Ao's room.

"He's not going to last much longer. I think he'd like to see you."

I stood outside the door, my hand resting on the handle. With a sharp breath in, I slid the door back.

Ao was laying quietly on his own bed, his face turned towards the open window. It took me a moment to work my voice out of my tight throat.

"Ao…"

"Mai," he breathed contentedly. "I'm glad you came."

I walked slowly to his bedside and dropped down into the chair next to him. It took me awhile before I was able to voice what I had running through my mind.

"Why are you giving up?" I asked. Ao sighed and turned his sightless eyes towards me, his gaze falling right beside my left shoulder.

"Mai, it's not something I can explain to you."

"Why? Why can you not explain it? You're giving up, Ao, just giving up. I don't understand it one bit!"

The tears I had fought back so hard were suddenly falling. Ao was silent for awhile, looking as if he was trying to decide exactly what to tell me.

I lifted his bible and held it tightly in my hands, staring at the cover. "Your religion says you aren't supposed to lie."

His eyes widened slightly. "I haven't lied to you, Mai," he said sincerely.

"But you haven't told me the whole truth either have you?" I said, my calm tone hiding my desperation.

He sighed and turned his face away, obviously still thinking.

"What about your family…aren't you going to wait on them?" I asked.

"They won't come."

My head shot up in surprise, looking at his blank features. "What? Why not?"

He was silent for awhile. I had just given up on the notion of him telling me anymore when he began.

"My father is a prominent diplomat of Japan. My family has been well respected for ages. My mother died when I was three. My whole life I was raised to follow what would be best for the family. My two older sisters were successful. One became a doctor and the other, an anthropologist. I also had a little sister. I was closest to her. None of us took it well when Naomi, the doctor, passed away unexpectedly in a car crash."

He quieted for a moment, giving me time to absorb what he had said.

"That's when I met a missionary. He was preaching about the goodness of God and the forgiveness he offered. He gave me hope that my sister was now in a better place. He's the one who gave me this bible. His name was Father Mathews. It was under him that I began to learn about the Christian faith. As I became more and more happy in this new found religion, I noticed my sisters still were struggling. I decided to introduce them to Father Mathews. My elder sister immediately told my father who did not take kindly to the idea."

"What did he do?" I asked. Ao closed his eyes.

"He disowned me."

"What! Why?" I asked, nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Because he claimed that having a son that believed in such foolish ideas would only bring shame to the family. He demanded I abandon my faith and devote myself to something more 'constructive.' When I refused, he told me to leave and never come back. I was not his son anymore."

This time, the silence between us was heavy. I dared not break it.

"I followed Father Mathews for about a year until he had to return to America. I begged him to take me with him but he said that he wanted me to stay here and spread the good word. It was only a month later that I was diagnosed with terminal cancer and place in this hospital. The nurses sent for my father, but he refused to come. He won't come now either. I haven't any hope for them. But I'm still very lucky."

"Why?" I said, my voice cracking. I hadn't realized I was crying again.

Ao opened his eyes, a look of peace falling over his face. "Because I met you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his words. How could that possibly make him lucky? As if he could be considered lucky with all he's gone through. How could I change that? I was nothing special. I could not magically heal him.

"Mai, don't doubt what I say. I came to peace with my condition a long time ago. Two weeks before you came I was told I would die within the month. I am at peace with this life. But you—you came and the few moments I had left were worth having. You are like a beacon of light—of hope—for all those around you. Like a shining star bursting through the blackest of night. I know anyone who's met you would agree."

I was left speechless staring at him. What words could be spoken in a moment like this?

"Could you do one thing for me?"

"Ye-yes. Of course!" Anything! I would do anything for him.

"Would you read to me, please?" he asked.

I looked at the bible, staring at the cover before flipping it open. As soon as he heard the pages turning, Ao told me to read Philippians 1, verse four.

"Rejoice in the Lord always; again I will say, rejoice! Let your gentle _spirit_ be known to all men. The Lord is near. Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and supplication with thanksgiving let your requests be made known to God. And the peace of God, which surpasses all comprehension, will guard your hearts and your minds in Christ Jesus. Finally, brethren, whatever is true, whatever is honorable, whatever is right, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is of good repute, if there is any excellence and if anything worthy of praise, dwell on these things. The things you have learned and received and heard and seen in me, practice these things, and the God of peace will be with you. But I rejoiced in the Lord greatly, that now at last you have revived your concern for me; indeed, you were concerned _before,_ but you lacked opportunity. Not that I speak from want, for I have learned to be content in whatever circumstances I am. I know how to get along with humble means, and I also know how to live in prosperity; in any and every circumstance I have learned the secret of being filled and going hungry, both of having abundance and suffering need. I can do all things through Him who strengthens me."

Ao shut his eyes as I read. When I came to an end, he spoke again, his voice barely audible over the heart monitor. "Mai, will you come closer?"

I leaned in.

"Closer."

So closer I went.

"Just a little closer," he asked. I moved until my face was just inches from his, confused as to what he wanted. Suddenly, Ao used his hand to push my head forward, pressing his lips to mine. Shock held me still. I stayed like that four twelve of his heartbeats, the tone filling my ears as tears leaked from my eyes.

Then, his grip loosened. The heart monitor let out one long sound. I pulled back, staring at his peaceful face.

His heart had stopped.

Ao was…was dead.

It all came crashing down on me in one large sweep of emotions and the tears burst forward.

Someone moved away from the door as nurses somberly filed in.

None made me move from where I was. I don't recall how much time I spent there. All I felt was sadness, the sobs racking my body of my strength.

Finally I was able to gather myself back up. I lifted the bible from the floor. The sheet had been pulled above Ao's head. He really was gone.

I stood numbly and walked towards the door. At the threshold I paused and looked back at the bed. My mind drifted back to the first time I had met him, the first time we had spoke. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look, but no one was there. Still, I felted comforted. Could it have been…no, impossible.

Ao was in a better place now. While this world had been bad for him, perhaps the next life would be good. He _had _spoke repeatedly about that.

I began to walk down the hall but hadn't gone a few steps when a small girl turned the corner and nearly knocked me over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with a smile. She was slim and could only be a few years younger than myself. "Are you a worker here? I'm looking for my brother. His name is Ao. Do you know what room he's in? We haven't spoken in awhile, regretfully, but I was hoping to see with him."

I closed my eyes in despair. The girl looked at the bible in my hands and her eyebrows knitted together.

"That's Ao's. Why do you…" Her sentence faded away as comprehension crossed her face. At the same time, a deep sadness filled her eyes.

"Oh, I-I see. I'm too late then, am I?"

I didn't know what to say as she walked past me. Her steps paused.

"Were you with him?"

I turned, somewhat confused.

"I mean, when he…he wasn't alone right?"

My lips quivered as I shook my head. I went to hand her the bible, but she turned her head back forwards.

"Keep it. He would've wanted you to I'm sure."

She disappeared into the room I had just left.

After a moment of staring down the hallway, I turned to find Naru and Lin.

It was time I went home.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but it was so sad! I've been so happy I didn't want to cry. I'm sorry guys! I know so many of you liked Ao! I also know this kinda picked up in a weird spot. That was on purpose so I hope no one was confused.

Update Soon

-mytruthaboutlife.


	128. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Forgotten Woods**

**Chapter 1 – Changing Everything**

* * *

June 30

It had been three weeks since we had returned home. My grades had improved. I was ahead in my filing at work. I should have been happy. So why did I feel so empty.

Naru hardly talked to me, too busy with work. He had, since, declined three cases. I didn't take any notice.

Two days ago I received a letter from Ao's sister. It read:

Dear Mai,

Thank you for all you did for my brother. I thought you should know that Ao will be having a proper Christian burial in America. I think it's what he would have wanted.

Thanks.

The letter was short, but I cried all the same. I just could not understand. I had, several times, flipped through the bible Ao left but all the passages just seemed like words to me. Could there really be a force out there strong enough to fulfill such promises? I hoped so.

Now I sat at my desk, doodling idly on a spare sheet of paper. Lin and Naru were discussing something in his office.

"Mai, tea," came Naru's usual command. I stood without complaint and walked towards the kitchen.

As the water came to a boil, my mind drifted back to Ao. I could feel the hole in my chest tugging harder at me. When would I get over this?

The whistle of the kettle brought me slightly back to earth. I poured the water into the tea pot and watched the clock as it steeped. Then I pulled out two cups and started pouring the tea.

Mai…

I continued to pour the tea, a tear sliding out of my eye.

Mai.

I picked the cups up and placed them on the tray before turning with the tray. I immediately hit Naru who I had not realized was standing so close.

"Mai!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Dropping to my knees and wiping at the spilled tea as Naru pulled off his jacket, which was covered in the hot liquid, to keep himself from being burned. I kept my face low, hiding my watery eyes.

"Damnit, Mai!"

This statement made me pause. Never before had Naru spoken to me in such a manner. What gave him the right to do so now? I had just spilled tea! I was actually burned but he was fine!

"What did you say to me? Say it again! I dare you," I hissed with fiery fury in my voice. I turned my angry glare on him. He did not cower as I wished he would, but he did not repeat those words to me.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Mai. I need you to work, not hinder my efforts." I followed him into the main room, still looking for a fight. I was so mad that he dared to say such a thing to me.

"Well, I should have not come today then," I snapped.

"Probably, considering you would be much more use to me out of the way," he said coolly.

His words cut right through me. I stamped to the door and threw it open.

"Well fine then maybe I should just leave," I shouted, people down the hall casting wary looks my way. "I come here in the middle of my grieving for a friend and you just…"

"Mai, if you cannot detach yourself emotionally from our cases then I cannot have you working for me." Oh that was rich! Detach myself emotionally—why I should tell him where to put that logic!

"What! So you're just going to fire your girlfriend," I said, not bothering to conceal my condescending, sarcastic tone. I had won this argument.

Naru looked, for a moment, as if the emotions behind his eyes would cause his head to explode. Then, being careful to enunciate every word, he said statement that changed everything.

"No, I'm firing my _ex-_girlfriend."

He slammed the door in my face just as my world came crashing down around me.

* * *

Sorry, know it was short and awful.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	129. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2 – Left In Ayako's Hands**

* * *

July 31

Day 1

I lay on my bed, unwilling to move. I had been like this for the past day. No food and only getting up to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. Maybe I was just too upset to eat…maybe I had lost the will to live, but, either way, I hadn't been hungry.

My heart wasn't broken, no. It was shattered into millions of pieces. I was out of a job, the school only just thinking I was on a case so I didn't have to go and make up my final exam. My boyfriend had slammed the door in my face, both metaphorically and literally. I had no way of truly sustaining my life style for very long and he—he probably couldn't care less.

I had stopped crying long ago, my sobs ceasing somewhere in the night and giving way to a restless sleep. There wasn't a tear left in my body. I wasn't even sad anymore. There was nothing left for me to feel. What could I do now?

"Old news," I murmured out loud.

There was a knock that came from my main door. I had no hope it was him, so, there was no let down when I saw Ayako waiting outside my apartment.

"Oh goodness, Mai, you look awful," she said.

"Thanks," I croaked sarcastically, leaving the door open and walking to my couch.

"Oh, Mai," she whispered. I didn't want to hear it.

"No, Ayako, don't tell me he wasn't worth it. Don't tell me he didn't matter—that he never respected me. Don't call him a narcissistic jerk, because do you know what that changes? Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm still here and he still doesn't want me. But, yeah, how could I forget that he gave me everything? My friends, my job, my awareness of my ability, that all came from him. Nothing you can say will change that." I stared straight at the wall as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Get dressed," she said, hopping up.

"What?" I asked, taken off guard.

"Get up and get dressed. This moping around is not doing anything. Come on, we're going to go and have our nails and hair and make-up done and then we are going shopping and then we are getting some cappuccinos," she said cheerily. I was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because, my assistant cannot look so disheveled," she said, as if it were obvious.

"I'm not going to be your assistant," I said flatly.

"Oh, come on now Mai. You need a job and I have a case. At the very least, it'll get your mind off it." I was about to say no when she cut me off. "It'll be just like working for that jerk, but I'll treat you like a human being and you'll be fetching coffee, not tea."

She wasn't going to let it go, was she?

"At least this once, just to see how you like it. Plus you'll get paid." I sighed and looked around the cluttered sitting room. I knew I didn't want to do this, but, in all truth, she was right. I had bills to pay and this was the only trade I really had any talent in so far.

He's not coming back, Mai, so you might as well learn to live on your own.

"Okay," I said. She smiled.

Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought. In fact, it did help somewhat to be cleaned up. Ayako may not have known too much about ghosts, but she sure knew ways to make a girl feel better.

As we waited on our coffee to brew at the little shop, I having chosen anything but tea, I turned to her and began to ask questions about the case.

"Well, you see, an old friend of my father's has asked me to come out and help. You see, they are practically in the middle of nowhere. The forest that surrounds them has always been rumored to be haunted. Anyone who entered around dusk would not be found until the next morning. Well, they apparently never believed the rumor because their son was found two mornings ago. He's still in a coma."

"That's awful," I gasped. She nodded as the waiter sat the drinks down and paused.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked. I looked up and shook my head with a smile. He walked away and Ayako smacked my arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I snapped.

"Mai, that boy has been ogling you this whole time and you just blew him off." I rolled my eyes.

"Ayako, I'm not interested in even considering dating someone right now," I said, looking into my cup.

"I see, too soon. Well, anyway, we're going up tonight so as soon as we leave, we are packing up all those new clothes I bought you and going."

I blinked. We had spent the majority of our time shopping in a dressing room, I squeezing into tight pencil skirts and frilly blouses. I had intended on putting those away as soon as I got home and never touching them again. Was that really my uniform with her?

As she rambled on, I sighed and slumped my shoulders. This would be a long case.

That night, I rode with her in a cab out towards the location. As the house came into view past the trees, it was much more modest than I had expected. No huge mansion or large staircases, just a house that may have been slightly larger than a normal residence.

As I stepped out, being careful not to fall over the heels I was in, I marveled at the homey feeling. It felt safe here. Not like it would have normally felt in a haunting.

I made to get the bags but Ayako stopped me.

"Just get your purse, the driver will get our stuff. Come on." So I grabbed Ayako's purse, seeing how she had asked me to hold it, and followed her to the door. Lord knows why she was now calling the purse mine.

We were met by an older woman, her hair tied firmly back in a bun. Her motherly eyes scanned over me and Ayako.

"Well, welcome, Master Sukaname has been expecting you. Please follow me," she said. The woman led us through the halls.

"My name is Hisako and I am the house keeper. I have already set you up a room away from the other guests," she said.

"Other guests?" questioned Ayako. Hisako turned.

"Why yes, did Master Sukaname not tell you? We have another team here." My eyebrows knit together.

She opened the door and my heart sank through the floor.

There, in the middle of the room, was Naru.

* * *

So it feels really great to be writing again. I have been wanting to post this case in forever!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	130. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3 – Professional**

* * *

Day 2

Naru didn't look up…not even as Ayako threw a fit.

"Please understand we need all the help we can have," stated the maid.

Naru still ignored me. Why won't you look at me?

"This is uncalled for," shouted Ayako. "How can you expect us to work with that—that piece of—"

I'm standing right here. Am I invisible to you? Is that how it is now?

"Ayako, it's fine."

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Even Naru's pen paused. Still he did not look up.

"Mai, I will not let you…"

"Let me what?" I asked, finally able to peel my eyes away from Naru. I turned back to the house keeper with as large of a smile as I could muster. "There's no conflict here. None what so ever."

Ayako gave me a confused look as the housekeeper's strict eyes examined me before saying, "Good, then follow me to your room. Ms. Matsuzaki, please stay so as Mr. Shibuya may catch you up on the details of this case. We need your plans to coincide smoothly."

She left the room and, as I followed her, I could feel eyes pressed into my back.

The housekeeper left me to arrange our room. I was glad for this because, the moment I shut the door, a tear slipped from my eye. Immediately I banished it from my cheek.

On a small desk across from two futons was a thick file folder. I casually flicked it open only to be engrossed by the first page. A newspaper clipping with large print read, "Man Missing for Days Found in Woods."

I skipped to the next page which was a police report followed by the coroner's report. The man died of a broken neck.

I turned to the next page. It was a young girl this time who was found in the woods, having died of a head wound. She was found in the same place as the man. The next two pages read along the same lines, each victim seeming to die of something similar. Another head wound, two more broken spines, a woman starved to death after breaking both legs; all deaths somewhat normal expect for the fact that each person was found in the exact same place.

Something was definitely off about this.

I sighed, my head pounding. I headed out of my and Ayako's room, in search of the kitchen. If she was anything like—she probably wanted coffee right now.

The kitchen wasn't difficult to find, thankfully, and I had the coffee ready in ten minutes. I loaded a tray and set off back towards the base where SPR was set up.

Suddenly I was screaming. Yelling at someone. I was so angry with him. He wasn't worth this, worth me!

No, I was walking down the hallway, the tray shaking in my hands.

Shut up. Shut up! I was running, running far away.

No, I was stopped. What was going on? A vision. I lowered my head in an attempt to focus it. Perhaps I could get the first lead on this case.

The tray began to shake in my hands. No wait, I was shaking.

"Mai?"

I gasped and looked up, startled. Naru was looking at me, his black book in his hand and Lin at his side. I avoided his eyes.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Naru asked, his tone flat.

He was talking to me. What should I do? What should I do!

He was a professional associate right now. Act professional.

"No, Mr. Shibuya, I'm quite alright, thank you."

This time I looked Naru right in the eye confidently. I saw something pass across his face but it was gone before I could discern it. Lin looked at Naru.

"You did not appear that way," Naru said calmly. I gave him a smile.

"Really? Well I guess that's my problem. No need for you to worry."

Naru set his jaw and walked pass me.

"Good night Mr. Shibuya," I said as soon as he was behind me. I heard him pause before he kept walking.

I didn't remember finishing the walk down the hallway, but, never the less, I was suddenly opening the door to the base with my foot.

Ayako was currently shouting at whoever and whatever was in the room. I came closer, not really paying attention. Next thing I knew, Ayako's erratically moving arms knocked the tray out of my hand and the coffee I had brought spilled onto the floor.

"Good job, Ayako," snapped Monk as Masako and a girl I didn't recognize moved to help me clean up the mess. Ayako huffed and left with her heels clicking angrily.

"She's crazy, how can you work for her?" asked the girl. She smiled at me and I returned the favor. "I don't think we've met formally. I'm Midori. I'm the daughter here."

"Nice to meet you," I said. She winked.

"I think we've got it from here," snapped Masako. I gave her a confused look as she glared at Midori, who promptly stood and left.

"What's your issue, Masako?" I asked.

"She's no good," said Masako simply. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like me."

"Mai, I know what happened. Don't act like you can hide it from me. We were both shunned by Naru. I know how it feels. I know where you are right now, but listen to me. That girl is after Naru. You shouldn't give up so easily."

"Masako, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine," I growled. What was it to her anyway?

The mess was clean now. I stood and brushed my skirt off.

"Have you had any visions?" asked Masako quietly as I turned my back on that room. I paused. Had I?

"No." I walked away, leaving Masako standing there.

Day 3

The next day I woke just as the son was beginning to break over the horizon. I dressed and left my and Ayako's room quietly.

Unfortunately the house wasn't as large as I would've liked and I still, somehow, ended back up at SPR's base. After a moment of debating whether or not to enter, I slid the door open. To my surprise the only person in there was Monk and he was currently asleep. As his snores permeated the silence, I looked at the monitors.

For a moment I pretended nothing had changed. That I belonged here and I was simply doing my job.

I bit my lip—bit back the emotions that flooded me. I needed a distraction.

A little red blinking light caught my attention. Camera three had found something.

I quickly checked over my shoulder before running fingers over the computer keyboard. I watched the monitor closely as the film rewound quickly, straining to see whatever caught the camera's motion sensor's attention.

Two sharp taps came from the computer as I paused and then played the feed at normal speed.

Just as I had thought. I watched as the front door opened and then shut. Nothing overly obvious happening there, but it was something.

"May I ask what you think you are doing?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to see Naru leaning against the doorway. I felt the pieces of my heart etching deeper into me.

He straightened and walked away from the door. Each step he took towards me seemed very pointed. I looked straight ahead.

He walked right up next to my shoulder.

"I repeat: May I ask what you think you are doing?" he said, looking at the monitors.

I blinked back the tears.

"Nothing," I said, my voice rough around the edges. "It won't happen again."

I walked out of the room with as much dignity as possible. However I caught my toe on the edge of the door and stumbled, the loud clicking of the heels making my trip very evident.

As soon as I recovered myself, I took a deep breath in and let it out before continuing to stalk away. Once I had rounded the corner, I stopped.

My hand traveled up to my chest as I pressed my other hand against the wall. It was so hard to breath. I sank to my knees, curling up as the pain raked my body.

No, I wasn't going to do this. I was going to be professional.

With some effort, I stood back up.

I continued to where I originally was planning to go—the front door. As I approached it, the floor seemed to shift below my feet. I felt the sensation of running, but I knew I couldn't be moving quicker than slow steps. As I reached out for the knob, reality shifted, and the moment I touched the latch, it wasn't the same.

I was out the door in a second, rushing towards a path.

Did he forget me? Come back! Wait on me! Please!

Father!

* * *

Oh no, another cliffie! Oh man, so many people hate me(*sniff sniff*tear tear*). Have faith my readers! Don't hunt me down yet!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	131. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – Nowhere to be Found**

* * *

I was floating through the darkness, consumed by absolute agony.

_I'm firing my ex-girlfriend._

_Don't leave me._

…_ex-girlfriend…_

It hurt so bad. I didn't want to be here anymore. Somebody save me!

_Mai._

That voice, I didn't want that voice.

_Mai, wake up._

My eyelids fluttered before opening to see indigo eyes staring back at me.

"Is she okay?" muttered a voice.

Naru stood, his hand leaving the side of my neck just as Ayako came in with a maid.

"Why did you wake me so early? I do not understand!"

"Ms. Matsuzaki, your assistant fell unconscious on the floor. Mr. Shibuya thought it only proper to wake you." Ayako looked at me as I sat up, holding my head. I was acutely aware of Naru's hand resting on my back.

"Mai, are you okay?" asked Midori.

I finally regained awareness of where I was and shrugged away from Naru's hand. He stood and backed away from the couch.

"I'm fine, but I need to speak to Ayako alone."

"If you had a vision then everyone working on this case has a right to know," stated Naru. He seemed so nonchalant, but there was an edge to his voice I could here and the way he stood I knew he was uncomfortable.

"No. Mai has an obligation to tell me," said Ayako, "and I am the one with the obligation to tell you. You can give me and my assistant some privacy now."

Naru's jaw tightened and he cast a shielded look at me. I couldn't take this much longer, I needed Naru out of the room now.

"Leave!" snapped Ayako.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone walk out, Naru pausing. I refused to meet his gaze. I knew I would break if I looked into his gorgeous eyes. They would consume me and everything inside would come spilling out. I kept my eyes trained on the floor and he finally left.

I let out a choked breath, not realizing until now that I had held that air captive in my lungs. Then I took another gasp in. I focused on this process until my head stopped spinning with emotions and my legs did not feel as if they would give away.

"Mai, we should just leave," said Ayako finally.

"No, Ayako, something's up here. A girl….I don't know. I feel like something's calling me."

"Mai, is this about your vision? What happened?"

"I was running out that door, but there was a path." I walked to the door and slid it open. The forest beyond showed no breaks as my vision had. "It's not there now. Ayako, I think someone left a girl here. Her father maybe?" I turned back to look at Ayako. "What do you know of the history of this house?"

Ayako shook her head. "There is no history. That's what my friend told me on the phone. No history to answer the questions. They want an exorcism performed on the home and the forest."

I looked back out the door.

"It won't work."

"What?" asked Ayako. I shook my head slightly as my gut spoke.

"An exorcism won't work. There's something deeper here, Ayako, you can't drive it out," I said. Ayako gave me a skeptical look.

"You believe me right?"

Ayako knit her eyebrows as I gave the camera a faraway look, knowing full well Naru was behind that camera listening to everything the microphone picked up.

I know you too well, Naru.

"Ayako, do you mind sending me out to the town?" I asked. I wasn't sure, as an assistant, if that was appropriate to ask, but Ayako smiled.

"That someone you needed to meet waiting?" she questioned with a wink.

I knew what she was doing, but Naru was not going to be jealous over a simple hint of a new guy in my life. None the less, I appreciated her not questioning where I was going. I did not want any of SPR following me.

Some time away from everyone would help.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied, looking back at the woods.

"Well, I'll call you a driver," she chirped.

As soon as I was stowed away in the back of the a town car, I felt as if a weight were lifted from my chest.

The town's record's building was located in a little corner of the small town. I walked in and found the desk quickly. The strict looking woman behind the mahogany desk tapped ferociously at a keyboard, completely ignoring me for several moments until I cleared my throat. She looked down at me in a very disgruntled fashion.

"Excuse me I need property records for this address please," I said. She narrowed her eyes the moment she could read the piece of paper.

"There are none," she sniffed, returning to her computer.

"How can there be none?" I asked.

"Because there aren't any records."

"Well can you look it up?" I snapped. What was this woman's issue? She rolled her eyes, tapped some more on the computer, and turned the screen towards me.

"See. None." Sure enough, the receptionist's search came up empty. How was that possible?

"Anything else I can do for you?" she asked, her eyes daring me to answer.

Hah! Lady, I worked for Naru. You're nothing compared to him.

"Actually yes, where can I find maps of the forest? Including older ones?"

She wrinkled her nose, but pointed to a wall with several file cabinets.

It wasn't long before I had several maps out, but they all looked the same. A bunch of tree symbols with a huge blank spot in the middle. If I looked at the current map, this blank spot included the land where the house was built on. Why was this whole area blanked out in the old maps?

Something on one of the oldest maps caught my attention. There was a narrow foot path marked on the withering piece of paper. I overlay this map on the current rendition. The path dropped off at the white spot, but if it continued in the way the path was leading, then the path would have ended at what was the front door of the house.

Just like in my vision.

That Evening

I let my muscles unwind in the hot water of the bath a housekeeper drew for me. The lavender bubbles which covered the surface of the water soothed my senses. I let my thoughts float away.

Naru…

My eyes snapped open.

Mai you've got to let this go. He's not coming back to you, that much is obvious.

I looked down at the opaque, white surface of the water.

I heard the door slide open and I looked up.

There, with his shirt removed, was Naru. For a moment I could only stare at the magnificent sight before me and then I remembered my situation.

I shrieked as one of my arms reached across my chest and the other grabbed at the bottle of body wash. Naru ducked behind the door quickly to avoid the flung bottle which crashed loudly on the now closed door.

"PERVERT!" I shrieked.

I sat for a moment, letting my anger settle. Then my face dropped as I tried to find the will not to run after him or break down.

I heard the door slide open again.

"I thought I made it cle—" but I stopped mid-sentence and reaching for another projectile. Midori gave me a very confused look.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," I said as she carried some towels to the side of the tub. She smiled.

"How is the water?" she asked, dipping her hand beneath the surface to check it.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" she muttered.

"You just did," I said with a wink. "Sorry, my bad. Go ahead."

She grinned, but her smile dropped almost immediately. "What is there between you and Mr. Shibuya?"

I was taken off guard and I could feel the pieces of my heart tugging at my insides.

"Nothing," I finally wrestled out of my mouth. She smiled a huge smile.

"Great, then you won't mind my asking for a date," she chimed.

Shock filled my face as my jaw dropped. Midori leapt nimbly to her feet and exited the bathroom.

Why that little—no, I wasn't going to let that get to me. Okay, so Masako was right. Didn't mean Naru would accept Midori. He never really was good at handling females' feelings. She'd probably be crying by the morning.

I hoped.

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I let the tears lose, muffling my sobs with my hand.

* * *

Sorry guys, didn't check for errors.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	132. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Uselessness of the Process**

* * *

Day 4

The next morning, there was a definite subdued nature to Midori's silence at breakfast. I tried not to let that get my hopes up.

The rest of the morning was marked by awkward encounters with Naru or Lin as Ayako and I moved throughout the house, trying to determine the best place to perform the exorcisms later on that day.

Finally we retreated to our room. While Ayako changed into her traditional clothes, I revisited the files of the deaths. One did not fit.

The man was older, in his late sixties. He did not die in the same spot as the others. He was a good distance away from that place, in fact. The coroner's report read that he died of a heart attack. Why was this man's death included with the others? I just could not see the connection.

With a sigh I stood and left the room quietly. I need to have a conversation with the other medium present. Hopefully Masako could help me understand somethings.

As I walked, I was too deep in my musings to notice Midori. She fell right in front of me. I paused to ask if she was okay, but she popped right back up and fell again, this time with a dramatic sigh added on top of the fall. Then she stood back up and collapsed to the ground again.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She paused and placed a huge smile on her face.

"Practicing falling."

"Why?" I said, my voice half annoyed, half confused.

"Because if you fall, someone might catch you!"

I blinked. That's it; Midori has official lost her cookies. Well she didn't have many left anyway.

"Well, can I get by without being landed on?" I asked, my voice inching towards exasperated.

Midori paused with an expectant look on her face. As soon as I was safely out of her way, she proceeded to fall dramatically again.

This girl is nuts!

I reached the base soon afterwards to find the door cracked. Inside was Masako sat by herself. Wow, that was lucky.

"Masako?" I muttered timidly, still not quite willing to come in.

"Mai? What do you need?" she asked, turning to me and hiding her mouth with her sleeved hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk. This one report doesn't make sense to me," I said, handing her the same report that had me so confused.

"Naru was wondering about this too."

He was, was he?

"Masako, have you been able to sense any spirits here?" I asked, changing the subject away from Naru. She shook her head slightly.

"No. If there is a spirit to this haunting, then it's not living in the house itself."

"I think we need to go into the forest itself," I said.

"Well, that's where Naru is currently. He, however, didn't want the women coming along. That's why he didn't mention it to you."

"Why not the women? Men are just as likely to be attacked. The victims are chosen at random." That didn't seem very logical which did not seem like Naru.

Masako rolled her eyes and said, "Mai, it's just an excuse to keep you from coming. You know how you always attract the spirits. He's worried you'll be attacked."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Oh get off it, Masako, that's not the case at all. He's just being egotistical."

"Mai—"

"Will you be there during the exorcism?" I asked, changing the subject. All this talk of Naru had put a painful lump in my throat.

Masako nodded.

"Perhaps that's all we'll have to do," she said. I looked to the side.

"No, it won't change anything. Trust me. This spirits not going to leave until it's made a point. Masako, it's trying to tell me something."

Masako leaned in slightly.

"Mai, it sounds like you may be too close to this. I don't think this is safe for you. It's killed people and you're just trying to get it to approach you. It's probably good that you didn't go into the woods because you probably would've been the next victim. Maybe you should leave this case. There's no shame in that."

I laughed hollowly. "Masako, that's ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine being here."

She just stared at me.

"Mai! Mai!" came Ayako's call. I rolled my eyes and stood, bidding goodbye to Masako.

By the time we were ready to begin the exorcism, Monk, Lin, and Naru were back. I focused on the exorcism, knowing full well that if my mind drifted I would just end up staring at Naru.

He had dumped me, but I still had my pride to hang onto.

The exorcism was completely uneventful and ended quickly. Ayako made a big deal of being tired. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she led the way back into the building and spoke of taking a rest.

As we passed Masako, I muttered, "Told you so."

Naru cast me a look which I ignored. I followed Ayako into the room.

She fanned herself with her hand, complaining about how hot she was. I could barely hear her.

I was having that sensation of running again.

Why am I—are you running, spirit? Tell me. Show me. What is your memory? Let me see it.

"Mai, are you listening to me?" snapped Ayako.

I blinked and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry Ayako, I didn't hear you."

She gave me a concerned look. "Mai, you don't look to well. Is everything okay?"

Now that she mentioned it, I felt completely drained.

"Um, I just think I'm tired. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

I didn't wait for her response to start pulling off my heels and plopping onto the futon. I fell asleep quickly, but I did not have dreams as I thought I would.

* * *

Sorry, I know it was short and uneventful. I'm tired. But stick with this story guys! I've got a few things up my sleeve. I didn't check this for errors and there were probably a lot.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	133. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – Rocked**

* * *

Day 6

I was so tired I actually slept the rest of the day and through the night. The next morning I woke suddenly without knowing what it was that brought me out of my sleep. Sitting bolt upright I looked around the room. After a moment I determined that I just woke up for no reason and stood to dress.

The skirt I pulled on was almost too tight to walk in. I grumbled as I shimmied into a plum blouse. Before I left the room, I checked the mirror. You know, I looked pretty in these clothes, but it just was not me. I sighed as I pulled on the shoes that were meant to torture me.

The base was full of everyone except Naru.

"Ah, and here she is now! My lovely assistant. Tell me, dearest Mai, do you mind fetching me some coffee?" cooed Ayako, flouncing across the room dramatically. I gave her a very disgruntled look.

"Come on, Mai, I'll go with you," said Monk, sensing my bad mood.

We walked to the kitchen in silence. I made the coffee in silence. What was with all this silence?

I struggled with the skirt for a moment as the coffee cooled to drinking temperature on the tray I placed it on.

"Mai, are you really comfortable in those clothes?" Monk asked as I ripped off the stupid shoes.

"No, but it's all Ayako would let me pack," I grumbled as I grabbed the tray with her coffee on it. Monk rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like her."

"What about you? Why are you still working for Naru? Ayako quit." In all honesty, I didn't care. He, however, gave me a wary look.

"Mai, I'm sorry. It's nothing against you. I just need to be able to get these jobs right now. I'm in a bit of a tight spot." I looked up at him.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I really don't mind. I just meant that Ayako seems pretty adamant about having nothing to do with him and you're dating her…"

"Hold on, how did you know we were dating?" he asked, jumping back. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows you two have been together since the case where she was down the well." He blinked. "It's so obvious, Monk."

"Well, apparently, since even you noticed it, we have been pretty obvious."

"What do you mean, 'since even I noticed it?' What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, indignant.

"Please Mai, you are so oblivious. I mean, even now you don't realize that Naru misses you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, right, Naru missing me. That's funny Monk. Then that would make since considering he has made my life miserable," I snapped. There wasn't anything funny about his statement.

"Mai, you should just ask for your job back. He won't ever admit it, but I'm sure he realizes he was wrong."

"Right," I scoffed. "Is a pig flying? Monk, I hate to break it to you," I said, pushing against the kitchen door with my back, "but I sware, Naru doesn't ca…"

I stopped dead as the door opened and I turned. There, in Naru's arms, was Midori, their faces only inches apart. As Naru looked at me, a million emotions passed through the throbbing pieces of my heart and I dropped the tray as I turned and ran.

"Mai!" I heard someone yell, but I didn't care.

How could he? How could he? I know he's cruel, but surely he had enough decency to not do that around me!

Tears blinded me as I hurtled out the door and into the trees. I hardly cared that I had already partially ripped the skirt I was wearing or that I was barefoot. The small resolve I had left within me to stay strong around him was gone. He had stolen it—stolen everything.

Finally, when my burning lungs could take no more, I collapsed in a fit of sobs.

"I hate this! God, you jerk!" I shrieked to the air. "Stupid, narcissistic, self-absorbed, jerk! I wish I had never known you! I wish I could just forget you and everything about you! I hate you!"

I wrapped my arms around my chest.

Ugh, that jerk, that awful person. He just can't let me rebuild myself. Even once he's let me go he still has to control me.

This wasn't right! I would smack him next time I saw him, just as hard as I could. He wouldn't even see it coming.

I stared at the ground, my thoughts becoming incoherent as I sobbed. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there before I was finally able to get a hold on myself.

Somehow I managed to sit back up.

What was I doing acting like I couldn't go on? I had gotten along before Naru was here. If I let this destroy me then didn't that mean he had won? I was strong. I didn't need him. Sure it might hurt now, but I'll get through it.

It wasn't happy thoughts I had in my mind as I looked towards the sky, but ones I could live with. Surely, after some time, I would get over him.

I stood, this new resolve giving me strength. As I turned around, something caught my eye and I paused.

There, across the clearing, stood a girl around my height. Her back was turned to me so all I could see was her long black hair. How long had she been there?

"Hey, um, excuse me—yeah I'm sorry if you saw me like that," I said. She made no reply. She didn't even move.

"Hey, listen, it's getting dark and we shouldn't be out here after dark." She still didn't say anything.

I walked forward and reached out to grab her shoulder. Then I stopped.

Her shoulder was cold…like ice. I watched in terror as her head, and only her head, turned fully around to face me. Her skin was a sickly white and her awful teeth were bared in a devilish smile. Where her eyes should have been there were only black gorges and her hair hung like seaweed over her face.

I released her shoulder and backed all the way across the clearing.

Her smile never left and for several moments we stared at each other, my body stricken with fear. And then she rushed me.

With a shriek, I started running from her.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" I cried. Terrified tears ran down my face as I looked back. She was still after me, running backwards with her head the only thing turned my direction.

"Help!" I shrieked, turning forward again.

Adrenaline pounded through my head as my breath came in gasps, odd whimpering noises mingling with breathless cries. I turned back to look at her hideous features, however, I only managed a glance of her before the ground disappeared from beneath my feet.

Head first, I rolled violently down the steep slow. With a loud thunk I landed hard on the ground below, and my head cracked painfully on a rock.

Tremendous pain radiated outward from my head. I gasped and tried to sit up but failed when the world spun before my eyes. My breath came in pained gasps and wheezes as dark spots appeared before my eyes.

I caught sight of the girl. She looked down on my helpless, broken body where I lay before turning and walking out of sight. Unable to relax in my current state, I fought the fog that threatened to take over my mind as I reached up and touched my head. A warm liquid coated my fingers and I brought my hand before my eyes. The unmistakable tinge of blood stained my skin.

My vision blurred and went dark.

"Mai, Mai!" There was a voice calling me. I was here, right here.

"Mai, oh God! Mai!" The voice was going further away. Something pressed into the side of my neck.

"Lin, get an ambulance. She's bleeding. Mai, can you hear me?"

Yes, I can, but why is your voice so quiet?

"Mai, answer me," continued the voice, slowly fading away until there was nothing left to stop me from slipping deeper into sleep.

"Mai? Mai!"

Mai!

I floated through the darkness for who knows how long, a feeling like I was missing something nagging at the back of my mind. What was going on? I needed to get out of this place; I didn't belong here. Someone was waiting on me. Someone had to be.

There was a steady beeping noise that broke into the silence that surrounded me. Next thing I knew, I was aware of voices.

"When will she wake up?" asked an emotionless voice.

"It's too soon to tell. It could be four minutes, it could be four months. Her concussion is pretty serious."

"I see." Some shuffling and then a light click of a lock before silence filled the room.

Something touched my face as my mind moved faster. I was suddenly aware of someone holding my hand and a soft surface beneath my body.

My eyes fluttered then opened to see black hair.

"You're awake," he said.

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"You're in a hospital, Mai, where else would you be?" I was confused by his reply.

"Who's Mai?" I asked. The boy blinked, his face turning from apathy to shock, as I examined his features closer. "And who are you?"

* * *

This chapter has been in my computer for three months. I think it's good. I hope everyone likes it as much as I do.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	134. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 – To Remember**

* * *

I spent the next hour having bright lights blinding me and odd machines attached to my head. I didn't like any of this. None of the faces were familiar and all the events seemed to just run together in my head. Finally, I lifted my fists to the side of my face and tears splashed down across my cheeks.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked some voice.

I covered my face with my hands. I didn't like this. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted everyone to leave. Tears continued to leak out of my eyes.

"Everyone leave. Mai needs to rest," said the voice of the boy whom I first saw when I woke up. I heard some muffled arguments, but eventually the room fell completely silent.

Hands gently pulled on my own hands, prying my fingers from my face. I winced at the blinding lights. Next thing I knew there was a flick of a couple of switches and the room darkened, a single lamp left to light the space. I looked at the boy as he came to sit down next to me. He took one of my hands up in his.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with pained eyes.

"My name is Kaz—you call me Naru," he said.

"I call you…so I know you?" I whispered, pressing my other hand to my head, trying to recall. Naru pulled my hand down.

"You hit your head very hard. It's not important that you remember now," he said calmly. I held his gaze for a few moments before he dropped his eyes to my sheets and then turned his head towards the opposite wall.

"Why did I hit my head?" I asked.

"It looks like you fell down a steep slope and landed on a rock."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're notorious for having the worst luck. I haven't helped that," he said.

Why did he seem so guilty? I squeezed his hand gently and he looked back at me. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Come on, can't be your entire fault. Don't blame yourself. It's not like you pushed me down the slope."

He stared at me, his eyes masking whatever he was thinking. "You don't know the half of it. If you remembered, you would agree with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I would."

We fell silent for a moment.

"What did you say my name was?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Mai, Mai Taniyama." His lips seemed to caress the words gently, sending shivers down my spine. I looked down at my hands.

Gently, the boy (oh what was his name again) moved my face to look at his own with his hand.

"What was your name again?" I asked. His eyes softened.

"Naru."

"Naru, what was I to you?" I asked. He blinked, his face going blank. He breathed out of his nose slowly.

He seemed to be struggling with what to say. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"So much, Mai, you are so much to me."

I let my eyebrows knit together in confusion. I felt something pulling at my insides and tears slid down my face. Naru used his thumb to wipe one of them away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. I let my hands fall back over my face, feeling the gauze covering my head.

"I-I don't know. It just hurts," I whimpered.

"Your head?" he asked, pulling one hand away from my face. I looked up at him and shook my head slightly.

My other hand fell to my chest. "Here."

Naru shut his eyes gently. He laid his head on my lap, shielding his face from me. For some reason, I felt something in my flutter. I touched his head gently.

"What is it? Why do you seem sad?" I asked softly. I couldn't remember him, but I didn't like that he was sad. He slowly sat up.

"Because, that ache is my fault."

I gave him a confused and questioning look. Slowly he moved forward towards me.

A knock came followed by the door opening. Naru shut his eyes as annoyance flickered across his face.

"Mr. Shibuya?" asked a man.

"What is it?" snapped Naru.

"There are several news channels here to talk to Ms. Taniyama. They asked when they might…"

"If she could not handle her friends and a couple of doctors speaking to her, what makes you think she would be able to handle speaking with several complete strangers," Naru snapped.

I was surprised by the edge to his voice. He had been very gentle when speaking to me.

"I agree with Mr. Shibuya. This young lady is probably very uncomfortable. Mr. Shibuya, I'm sorry we have not met before this. I have been with my son here. I am Mr. Sukaname, the man who hired you. I propose we move the young Ms. Taniyama back to my household."

The doctor opened his mouth in order to argue.

"We have access to the best doctors whom could attend to Ms. Taniyama's needs inside the comfort of a home. It is your choice, Mr. Shibuya."

Naru looked back at me, who was lost in the conversation. Had I met this man before? Where did he want me to go?

"I think that might be best," said Naru, still watching me. "Will you send Lin and a female nurse up? I need to speak with my assistant and we need someone to help Mai change into her clothes."

"Of course, but her clothes were ruined when…"

"My assistant, Lin, and our acquaintance bought her some new clothes and shoes. She should be just fine."

"Oh," said the doctor. He looked from me to Naru to the man in the room. What was going on? Where was I going? "Very well, I will release her into your care, Mr. Shibuya," the doctor muttered before leaving.

"Mr. Shibuya, a word please," said Mr. Sukaname.

"Anything you wish to say to me about Mai you should say in front of her," Naru said. Mr. Sukaname looked at me and gave a congenial smile.

"Of course, well, I understand that the tall assistant of yours doubles as your body guard. If you don't mind, since Mai was working for me as well, I would like to assign her a body guard of her own," said the man, his eyes casting me a fatherly look. "You have my word that whatever it was that hurt her will not be able to again."

Naru, too, looked at me. "Mai, is this okay with you?"

I gave him a confused shrug. "Do you even know what is going on?" Naru asked kindly. I gave a bashful grin and shook my head. He closed his eyes as his face softened. I thought I saw a hint of a smile.

"Very well, but Mai will not be leaving my side," said Naru.

"You still have a job to do," said Mr. Sukaname, "this will make it so you do not have to endanger her anymore than she has been just so you can keep an eye on her."

Naru's face turned to a scowl as Mr. Sukaname opened the door. A woman entered. She was wearing a suit jacket and pants, sun glasses propped up on her head. She bowed to Naru and Mr. Sukaname.

"This is Chiasa, she has an extensive record of police work. She now works for me. She will be perfect for this job."

Chiasa walked towards me, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi there Ms. Taniyama. Very nice to meet you." I smiled at her, remembering that was my name.

"Call me, Mai, I think," I said. She smiled and nodded.

She turned back to Naru as a man and woman entered.

Naru turned to the man as the woman walked towards me. Chiasa stepped out of her way. I was suddenly nervous. I didn't know these people and they just kept showing up.

"Mai, it's okay," said Naru. I looked at him. He left the man's side and took up my hand. "This is a nurse. She's going to help you change into some clothes so we can go. I'll be right outside with Lin. If you're okay with it, Ms. Chiasa will stay with you."

I couldn't quite understand everything he said. "Lin?" I questioned.

The tall man stepped forward.

"That's me, Mai. I know you don't remember," he said. Lin. Lin. Lin.

I repeated his name to myself, staring at his face.

Lin. Still no bells went off.

"I'm sorry, I can't remem…"

"And we know that, Mai, so don't worry. We're going to take care of you," said Naru.

He, Lin, and the other man left the room. The nurse began removing the monitors connected to my body.

"I need to change her gauze before she goes," muttered the nurse. Chiasa took a bag from her as the nurse gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm going to give another dose of pain medicine into your IV which should hold out until you get back to Mr. Sukaname's residence."

"What is that you're giving her? Morphine might cause her to pass out," said Chiasa. The nurse looked at her and said, "It is morphine but it's not enough to do that. Trust me, Ms. Taniyama will be fine."

Chiasa pursed her lips but let her continue. A moment after the medicine was in my system, all pain left and I felt warm. The nurse smiled at me and began to unwrap the gauze.

"Close your eyes, sweetie, you probably don't want to see this," said the nurse. I looked at Chiasa who took my hand and nodded.

"I'll be right here, Mai," said Chiasa. I shut my eyes, swaying slightly. Chiasa's grip tightened.

I felt tugging on my head.

I lost track of time and even wandered if I dosed off because how warm the medicine made me.

It seemed only seconds before the nurse was telling me to open my eyes. She smiled kindly at me.

"Come, let's get you changed."

"Can I look in the mirror?" I asked. Chiasa and the nurse exchanged looks. "Please, I want to see what I look like. I don't even know what I look like. I want to remember who I am."

"That could take years," said the nurse softly, taking my hand gently.

"No, it can't!" I said, grabbing her scrubs.

"Mai—" started Chiasa.

"No, that guy! He's so sad right now! I need to try and remember him. I don't want to keep seeing Naru so sad."

The nurse and Chiasa exchanged another look. Making up her mind, the nurse helped me stand and led me to the restroom.

Slowly, I turned my eyes on the mirror. My hair was short and brown, matching my eyes. My skin looked unnaturally pale. But what caught my eyes was the gauze wrapped firmly around my head and chin and a deep bruise that covered half my face.

Mai. Mai. Mai Taniyama. Mai. Mai. Mai.

I repeated my name as I let my gauze wrapped hands trace the features on my face.

Who was I?

"Hi, Mai," I whispered. "Who are you?"

"In due time," said Chiasa. I looked at her and looked back at the mirror. I nodded and began to let the nurse help me change.

The clothes felt comfortable.

I looked at the white shirt I had left unbuttoned over an army green tank top. The shorts were the same color as the tank top. Everything fit so perfectly.

"Is something wrong," asked a voice. I turned to see Naru.

"I just feel like I've worn these before," I said. Naru placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It looks like something you would wear," he said. "Here, take these."

He handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Hopefully they'll help with your light sensitivity." I smiled at him.

His eyes traced the side of my face with the bruise which caused my smile to drop and I looked towards the bed again.

"Do you have a picture?" I asked.

"Of what?"

"Of what I looked like…without all of this," I muttered, waving my hand over my face. Naru was thoughtful for a moment before pulling his wallet out. He took a small picture from within it and placed it in my hand.

The girl in the picture looked younger than the girl I had seen in the mirror. She was smiling happily up at me. She didn't look familiar to me at all, yet that _was_ me. I didn't understand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked quietly.

"Your school," he said. I looked at him as he moved to the window. "When we worked our first case together I told them I needed a picture for your personnel file. I actually just wanted to be able to see your smile even if you weren't there."

My heart fluttered at his words and I smiled at him.

"You're very kind," I said.

"That's not true," he said. I was about to protest, but the door opened and Chiasa and the other man, Lin, entered.

"The car is waiting out front. Unfortunately, so is everyone else." They all looked at me. Naru sighed and extended his arm towards me. I walked to him and he wrapped it around my waist. Lin took up a spot on the outside of my other arm and Chiasa led the way down.

At the door leading out, another man with shaggy blond hair waited. He smiled at me.

"Hey Mai," he said. I gave him a confused look and shrunk back towards Naru.

"Not now, Monk, make sure no one touches her from behind." The man called Monk nodded. Chiasa looked back at me as I pulled my sunglasses on.

"Ready?" she asked. Naru looked down at me. I nodded.

Chiasa opened the door and Lin placed his hand on my back. The moment we were outside, the noise hit my ears.

There were so many people and all of them were calling out at me. Several tried to touch me.

I hadn't realized I had stopped until Naru's arm began pulling me along.

"It's okay, Mai," he whispered. It was anything but okay. Everyone was yelling at me. The ground seemed to tip around me. Naru supported most of my weight as we moved quickly towards a black limo. Chiasa got there first and opened the door.

"Mai, Mai! Can you tell us anything about what happened to you?" asked a man who managed to push past the barriers keeping him out.

"Back up," growled Lin. Naru pulled me quicker as I leaned into his chest, Lin's body curving to shield me from the other side of the men.

I was so dizzy. Too many people were there. Too much.

I looked out one more time across the throng of people and there was a man just staring at me, anger in his eyes. Naru guided me into the car, closely followed by himself and the others.

I was shaking from head to toe as the door was pulled shut and locked. Naru looked at me and wiped away a tear on the side of my cheek. He pulled my sunglasses off. The look on my face must have been awful because he pulled me into his arms. At first I was about to pull away, but something about this just seemed right and I pressed my face into his chest.

We rode in car like that for several moments until I had calmed. I turned my head to face the other people in the car, Naru's arms still incasing my shoulders.

The man named…oh I couldn't remember…

The man with the shaggy blond hair smiled at me. I retreated slightly into Naru's chest, not sure what to make of him.

"It would be best if you introduced yourself, considering she can't remember us," said Naru calmly.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Mai, you can call me Monk. I'm your friend. We worked together in SPR. Well, that is before you—" but he fell quiet with a look from Naru.

"Before I what?" I asked. I looked up at Naru. His jaw line seemed to harden and he looked out the window. I looked around the limo, but no one seemed forthcoming.

"Before I what?" I repeated, getting a little worried.

"We'll talk about it later," said Naru's voice, strained. I blinked but nodded.

Trees flashed by the outside. I looked out the window, drawn suddenly to the forest. Everyone watched me as I moved towards the window. For some reason I wanted to be out there.

"Can we stop for a moment?" I asked.

"I don't think that's advisable," said Chiasa. Lin, too, seemed to object to the notion.

"Please, just for a moment." I looked at Naru pleadingly. Naru considered me for a while. "Please."

"Fine, driver, stop the car." We slowed to a stop and Naru slid my sunglasses back on my face. I went for the door but he stopped me.

"You don't go running off. You do not let go of my hand. Do you understand me?" he said as the others began to get out.

"Why? I don't…"

"Mai, I'm serious. I won't let something else happen to you."

His look was so serious, but his eyes frightened. I nodded. He swallowed hard before taking my hand and leading the way out of the car.

I stared into the trees, clutching Naru's hand. I took a step forward. It's like the trees called to me. Like they were crying.

"She's crying," I whispered.

"She?" asked the shaggy blond.

I took another step forward. Suddenly a hideous face assaulted my vision. It was a girl with stringy black hair, her eyes black sockets. I fell backwards and Naru caught me.

"Mai!" I began to convulse, coughing.

"Mai! Can you hear me?" Naru yelled.

"She's having a seizure. She's probably not conscious. She needs medical care."

But I could hear them.

"Na-ru!" I coughed. Everyone froze as my body went limp. I gasped for breath, lying on the ground. Naru pulled me into his arms and held me.

"Awful," I whispered, my eyes shut against the light filtering in beneath my sunglasses. Oh wait, they weren't on my face anymore.

"I know, Mai, I know that didn't feel good," he whispered in my ear.

"Know, her face. That girl. Her face was awful," I cried.

"What girl?" asked Chiasa.

"The one—she was right in front of me."

"Mai, there was no one," said the shaggy blonde from where he knelt next to us.

"We should go," said Lin, his eyes darting around the forest.

Naru lifted me back into the vehicle and we took off at twice the speed.

"She had a hallucination," said Chiasa, examining my face closely for any signs of a new strain.

"That's not likely," said Lin. "Mai's abilities were likely retained even though her memories were not."

Naru looked at me as my face fell into confusion.

"What abilities?" questioned Chiasa. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Yeah, what abilities?" I asked.

Still no one seemed to give anything away. Chiasa seemed to become quickly annoyed.

"I need to know everything about her if I am to fully protect her," said Chiasa.

I looked at Naru and he looked at me.

"There's a lot you haven't told me isn't there."

He shut his eyes in pain and leaned close to my face.

"I'm sorry. I just—some things I just can't tell you yet. I don't want you to hate me."

No one else heard what he said. He pulled away from my face. My eyes were widened in shock.

"What did I see?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"Perhaps, it was what attacked Mai in the forest," said Lin.

"Then why wouldn't we have seen her too?" asked Chiasa.

"Because, Mai saw the ghost and she's the only one who lived to tell about it," said Naru, his arms holding me tighter as if his own words frightened him. "If only she could remember."

* * *

So this one was really long, but hopefully people will like it. Have I confused anyone yet?

Sorry my updates slowed. I just had my wisdom teeth out.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	135. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 – Pain of No Memories**

* * *

We entered a house in the middle of wood clearing. Naru guided me in on his arm. I let Chiasa and Naru and Lin hover over me as we moved, everyone's eyes on me. I kept my head down away from the sun.

"I don't feel well," I murmured. Naru looked at me and began to move quicker. My body began to fall. Next thing I knew I was being swept into Naru's arms. He kicked the door open and ignored the multitude of people in the front room, moving towards a hallway.

My vision was fogging now as he laid me on a bed. Something poked my arm.

"She doesn't handle new people well," muttered Chisa's voice to someone.

"Understandable. We'll stay out of her vision until she can handle it better."

"Let's get her under sedation," said a different voice.

I looked for the boy named Naru. I needed to see him. Finally, he was there. I just stared at him as a gentle darkness touched me.

"Don't leave," I murmured.

"I won't," was the last thing I remember him saying.

Then I was floating. Space and time ran together. Here it wasn't painful nor was it frightening.

"Mai, Mai?" I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Careful there," said Naru.

"I looked at him."

"Where am I, Naru?" I whispered. He gave me a confused look.

"Mai, do you not remember who I am?" asked Naru.

"Of course I do, I just met you. You're Naru," I said. Naru shook his head with a gentle smile.

"You're still confused. No, my name is Gene. I'm Naru's twin." I covered my face with my hands.

"Then where's Naru, he said he wouldn't leave me," I muttered, getting tearful.

"He'll probably be there when you wake up," said Gene. "This is only a dream, Mai."

I gave him a confused look. A dream…but he seemed so…

"Real? Yeah, because I am here with you. There's a lot left to be explained to you," he said, finishing my unspoken thought.

"How are you here?" I asked. He took my hand and helped me stand.

"Because I'm not alive," he muttered softly. He led me through the darkness. "Come, you need to see something."

I pulled my hand out of his and he turned to look at me. Terror ran through my body as I stared at him.

He held his hand back out to me.

"Mai, don't be afraid. I'm right here and I'll keep you safe." I still stood there quietly. He gave me a saddened look. "Are you that scared of me? I know you can't remember, but you're safe with me."

"Will Naru be there when I wake up?" I asked. "You said I was asleep." Gene's face softened.

"If he said he would be, then he will be." I took Gene's hand and Gene led me further into the darkness.

"Gene's an odd name," I muttered as we walked.

"It's short for Eugene," muttered Gene.

"Eu-gene? That's not…" Gene looked at me and I fell silent, not finishing the thought. Maybe that was a secret I shouldn't approach here.

Gene stopped and I looked around. The light was bright, but it didn't hurt my eyes here.

"He forgot me!"cried a voice. I looked around, but none of the shapes were distinguishable. It was like I was watching an unfocused movie.

"No! Father! Come back! Don't forget me! Don't forget me!" Something moved past me quickly and there was the slamming of a door.

"You can't see it can you?" asked Gene. I shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked. Gene just gave a soft smile.

"In due time," he muttered. He faded into the darkness. I began to float again, my mind going blank.

"You should leave," growled a voice softly.

"Oh come on, I know you want this," cooed a female voice.

"I didn't want it then and I don't want it now. This is partially your fault," the male voice repeated calmly, but I could hear the icy undertone

"How can you say such a thing? I didn't push her down that slope."

"If you stay here much longer than I will have you thrown from your own house. There is something you need to get straight. Mai is the only person I want in my arms. You are fortunate that I got so used to her falling that, when you fell, I reacted the way I did. It was instinctual. Before Mai I never would've cared. Now, leave," repeated the man, his voice stating the information matter of factly.

"You're too blind to see you care for me. You dropped her before you even came and you…" there was a sharp gasp and an angry silence.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Naru standing over a girl, his hand raised as if to strike her.

"Go ahead, hit me!" she snapped. Naru let out a long breath before dropping his hands. I shut my eyes as he turned back to me.

"No, Mai would never forgive me for doing such a thing, no matter how awful of a person you are. Leave, I wish not to have anything to do with you anymore."

"I don't understand," she groaned.

"I'm telling you. I have only feelings for her." Something touched my face gently.

"Fine!" A door slammed shut. Still, Naru's voice continued to speak, now very soft.

"Only feelings for the one that could've have changed me so much…Mai, please come back to me…"

My mind moved a little faster as Naru's hand traced my face gently.

I groaned, my head feeling numb.

"Mai?" asked Naru's voice.

"Naru?" I whispered. I hoped it was him and not Gene.

"Of course. I'm glad you remembered me," he said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. The lights were dimmed but still stung my eyes.

His eyes were so kind, so sad. He stroked my face. I winced slightly as his fingers touched the bruise and he pulled them back apologetically. I grabbed his hand and put it back to my face.

"Mai, if it hurts," he began.

"It hurts worse for you not to," I muttered. He looked at me but nodded slightly.

"Who was that girl you were speaking with?" I asked. Naru shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"You saw that did you?" he muttered. I waited. Finally he answered. "She's no one. Just a thorn in my side."

"Then who is Gene?" I asked. Naru looked at me and I saw something deep within him. So much pain…why?

"He-he was my twin brother," Naru muttered, seemingly strangled. "You-he comes to you in dreams sometimes. Did you see him?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I wanted to drop this subject. He seemed more pained than ever now.

"What happened in your dream?"

"It wasn't very clear. Someone said, 'Don't forget me.' It was a girl and she kept talking about her father," I whispered. Naru considered me for several moments.

"Anything else?" Naru asked. I shook my head, but quickly stopped because that hurt.

"I see she's awake," said Chiasa, appearing in the doorway without our notice. "I think it might be good to introduce her to her doctors while she's up to it."

Naru nodded and stood. I grabbed his hand from the bed where I lay.

"Mai, I'll be right over here. It's best if we don't overwhelm…"

"I'll be fine, just stay with me," I pleaded. Naru stared at me with unreadable eyes before he nodded.

"Very well."

Two people entered. The first was an older man, his hairline receding away from his face. The other was an African-American woman. Both were foreign. They bowed to me.

"Hello Ms. Taniyama, I am Dr. Casey and this is my associate, Dr. Renegar. We'll be taking care of you," said the man. His face was very kind. I liked him a lot.

"You're a good man," I whispered. He and Dr. Renegar exchanged looks as Naru continued to watch me with those eyes that hid everything from us.

"Well thank you very much dear," he said with a smile that I returned.

Dr. Renegar wrote down the numbers on the monitor.

"I think, before she meets anyone else, we should give her some mild sedation. It may help keep her calm," suggested Dr. Renegar. Dr. Casey nodded in agreement.

"Wait, there are more people?" I asked. How many could I possibly know?

Naru gave me a wary look with a nod. "They're your colleagues."

I took a deep, preparing breath and shut my eyes.

If I knew these people, it was probably frustrating for them to not be able to reintroduce themselves to me. If they were in anyway like Naru, I shouldn't keep them waiting.

"Mai, now's not the time. You should…"

"Meet them," I finished for Naru. He gave me a reprimanding look.

"Listen, I don't want these people to be pacing the floor waiting to see me. I want to meet them." I stared him straight in the eye, my mind made up. "Just don't leave me and I'll be fine."

Naru just stared at me.

"We should probably leave then," said Dr. Casey. "Too many people will overwhelm her even with the medicine."

Dr. Renegar pushed medicine into my IV. I was almost immediately calm. I looked at Naru and nodded. He stood and walked to the door.

"One at a time," he said quietly.

A man with long, blonde hair entered. He seemed familiar…had I already met him?

"Hey Mai!" he said quietly, his smile infectious.

I felt my lips turn upwards in a grin. This man just made me feel so happy.

He reached out in what seemed to almost be a reflex, but he stopped and put his hand back by his side.

"Mai, do you remember Takigawa?" asked Naru. The man's face fell as I knit my eyebrows together. Then, my mind showed me a picture of us in the limo. That was only a few hours ago.

"Oh, I do!" I said brightly. Both Naru and Takigawa's faces rose with shock and hope.

"You're the man that helped us to the limo!"

For some reason I don't think that's what they were looking for as an answer, but Takigawa caught his look of disappointment before it could cause his smile to fall and Naru just returned to his blank look.

"Yeah, that's me," said Takigawa. He reached out and squeezed my hand before standing again.

"Are you going?" I asked. Takigawa gave me a questioning look as I reached out for his hand to stop him leaving. My head began to swim and I groaned.

Instantly, hands were on me and began to pull me back to my reclined position. I didn't struggle as my vision steadied.

Finally I was able to raise my head and I looked at Naru who knelt next to me. I smiled at his worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured him. Over his shoulder I saw Takigawa slip from the room quietly.

A woman entered, her hair fiery red. Naru stepped back and I was surprised that, as she passed him, she glared darkly at him. Naru, however, ignore her and returned to the chair he had been sitting in.

"HI there, Mai!" she said in an overly sweet voice. I smiled, ignoring the pain in my head.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked the woman. She smiled.

"Ayako, you can call me Ayako," she said.

"Ayako," I whispered, fingers enclosing my chin. They watched me closely.

"Nice to meet you!" I said brightly. A sweat drop ran down the side of her face.

"Although, I guess that's weird to say since _you_ already know me and _I'm_ the one meeting you," I said, turning my eyes to my hands. "Perhaps I'm sorry would be better words."

"Now don't talk like that," snapped Ayako. I looked at the woman in surprise. "We're all perfectly fine with meeting you, Mai, no more worries about us."

She turned on her heel, cast one more angry glance at Naru, and then stalked out the door.

I gave Naru a confused look but he shook his head as if to say just ignore her. Next a black haired girl shuffled in quietly.

She stared at me and I at her until Naru sighed. "Ms. Hara, please skip your normal air of confusion you like to cast. Mai is confused enough as it is."

"Ms. Hara" seemed to come out a trance and she lowered her hand.

"How do you feel?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine," I chirped just as my head began to pound.

She gave me a sad look before turning to Naru.

"Lin needs to see you," she said. I looked at Naru and a strange tugging began in my chest. The heart rate monitor revealed my heart's quickening. Naru closed his eyes.

"Tell him he will have to wait."

She nodded and I smiled. Ms. Hara turned back to me.

"Feel better, Mai," she said before leaving quietly. As soon as she left I let my head fall into my hands. I felt someone sit on the bed.

"You're head hurts." It wasn't a question.

Tears began to fall as the pain increased.

"Mai?" Naru asked.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I noticed."

I felt his weight leave my bed and I looked at him, the lights still on in the room burning my eyes. However nothing else mattered.

"Don't leave!" I cried. Naru knelt down quickly to catch me after I unwittingly lunged out to grab him. His eyes were shocked.

I could not explain why I needed him so bad. He was the first person I met when I woke up. He's the only one that has been here the whole time. He's been the only consistent person. I didn't want that to change, I supposed, but…was there something more?

"Please don't leave me," I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Mai…" he muttered, his arms tightening around my body. I pulled back to look at his face.

It was twisted up in pain as he clung to me.

"Mai," he repeated, his voice strangled. He pulled my head to him once more, hugging me close. "I'm—sorry. Mai—this—all of this—is my fault. But please, you're in pain. Let me do what I can. You're pain can be lessened. I promise I won't be far."

So much emotion, more emotion than I'd seen on his face, now painted his very skin. Why did he hurt so much? Who was this boy to me—and who was I to him?

I nodded weakly. Naru shut his eyes for a moment before lifting me back into bed and pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

I watched him walk out the door as pain consumed my head. I let my eyelids shield my pupils from the dim light.

I heard movement.

"Mai, are you still with us?" asked a gentle voice. I looked up into the doctor's face, wincing at the light.

He smiled gently.

"This will take your pain away, dear. Don't cry anymore," he said.

"Naru?" I breathed. I felt something take my hand.

"I'm here, Mai," he said.

The pain in my head began to numb, replaced by sleep.

"Thank you," I whispered, slipping off into comforting darkness.

* * *

So, what did ya'll think? I think next chapter I'm going to incorporate a little Naru POV. Sound good? I want to start doing that I little more in my actual story.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	136. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 9

I do not own ghost hunt.

**Chapter 9 – Attached To Her**

* * *

_Naru_

* * *

Day

12:00 am

I sank into a seat next to Lin in the base, my eyes trained on the screen which covered Mai's room. I didn't like having to leave her in the hands of the body guard. I was sure this woman was competent, but away from her I felt anxious. Besides, she wanted me to be with her.

As this thought crossed my mind I kicked myself internally.

Mai only wanted that because she couldn't remember what I had said to her last.

"She'll be fine," said Lin. With a sigh I came out of my reverie.

There was a knock on the door. I ignored it, switching my focus to the news which currently portrayed us escorting Mai from the hospital.

"Mr. Shibuya, may we have a word?" asked the doctor. I waived my hand at them, beckoning them closer.

"This is, of course, about Ms. Taniyama's condition. We worry that there may have been some damage to the portion of her brain that controls her long term memory," he said, taking a seat.

"What makes you think that?" I asked calmly, not fully absorbing the information he was giving me.

"A scan of her brain showed this area to be very inactive as compared to the rest of her brain. Now, as the swelling reduces, we may see an increase in activity."

"What does this all mean?" I asked, knowing full well I would not like the answer. I had to keep my composure.

The doctor gave me a somewhat grave look.

"It means Ms. Taniyama may never recover her memory. As well, without the ability to store knew memories into that long term portion, her memory of events that occur after the injury may not be retained either. We're looking at the possibility that Mai may not be able to remember the majority of her life and, without constant contact, people she knows will also be forgotten."

I could feel something in my stomach twisting sickly. This would be the worst thing for Mai. Mai cherished her memories of everyone. To not have them…how would Mai handle that?

"Is that the worst case scenario?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"What could happen otherwise?" I asked.

"Well, the swelling may go down and the function of that portion may return to normal. Otherwise there may be a mix of the two. She may be able to remember some things but not others. We just have to wait and see how she changes when the swelling starts going down."

I didn't like that answer.

"Ms. Taniyama, where are you going?" came a voice over the audio from the camera in Mai's room. We all turned to see Mai walking out the door, ignoring Chiasa's attempts to grab her. Why was she not stopping her?

My heart shot into my throat as adrenaline immediately pumped into my veins. Then I was running from the room, Lin hot on my heels.

We caught up to them in the front room as Mai approached the door.

"I-I can't touch her," muttered the bodyguard. I caught a glimpse of her hands which were blistered. Had Mai done this?

"Mai, stop!" I yelled at her as she advanced on the door. She paused and turned back to look at me.

Her face was void of any and all emotions.

"Mai…" I heard someone breathe from behind me, but I ignored them.

The door was thrown open behind her, revealing the darkness beyond and she turned back towards the opening.

"Mai!" I snapped, barely able to think past my terror for her.

"Is she sleep walking?" asked another voice from behind me.

I took a step towards her.

"Kazuya, the aura around her is too strong. Don't get close," warned Lin. I ignored him as I took another step towards her.

"Don't leave me," I heard Mai whimper. That little sound broke my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mai, I'm right here," I told her, not caring who heard me.

She took a step away from me.

"Please come back. Don't leave me," she moaned. She took another step.

I gave up trying to coax her to come back. This wasn't Mai right now. Whether she was possessed or not—I was not sure as of this moment but this was becoming dangerous.

"Naru, stop!" yelled a voice.

I ignored the aura. I ignored the people. I ignored everything as I walked right to Mai and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

Now I could feel the aura. My own struggled against hers to become dominant.

"Mai, this is enough!" I snapped, my furious tone whispering into her ear as I fought against a force that seemed to repel me.

"Don't leave me. Please come back," she repeated.

"I'm right here!" I growled. "Wake up."

She began to tug on my hands. Wherever her skin contacted mine, I felt this odd searing pain.

"Mai, please," I whispered, my whole mind begging her to stop whatever was going on.

I know I haven't been good to you. I know this is my entire fault. Words I can never take back now…but please don't leave me.

"Mai, come back," I whispered into her ear.

"Naru…" she breathed. Her whole body went limp in my arms and I lifted her from the ground and cradled her against me.

I now noticed the blood running down her arm where she had pulled out the IV. I carried her past the group of people that had gathered in the room and returned Mai to her bed as the doctors replaced the IV to stop the bleeding.

"What caused all of that?" asked the voice of Takigawa. I reached out and brushed hair from her face. As I did so, my eyes fell on the skin of my hand. It had been blistered from her touch.

As if noticing the wound made it real, I suddenly felt the dull burning of the skin. Lin looked over my shoulder.

"Contact Father Brown and Yasuhara," I told the group, not caring who did so, "We're going to need them."

* * *

_Mai_

* * *

I had the worst dream. Someone was leaving me and they weren't going to come back. But who was it? My father? Did I have a father? Where was he?

All I could remember was Naru now. The boy who's words spoke through the nightmare and echoed in my mind. Finally, he had taken me from that awful dream and wrapped me in his warmth.

I opened my eyes to a dark room. At first I thought I was still in my dreams, but I could hear the beeping of a monitor. Someone was arguing near me.

"You're so full of it!" said a voice angrily.

"If you wake her I'll have you removed from this case," warned the icy voice of Naru.

"I don't get it. The moment she forgets what happened you're all over her again. What happens when she does remember again? Are you just going to leave? Will you just hurt her again?" snapped the woman's voice.

"This is not your place to worry about."

"It is! I am her friend and now her boss! You forget she is my assistant now. You let her go. You made _your_ decision," the woman growled. "You're not even going to tell her what happened between you two are you? She has a right to know! This is your fault."

"Ms. Matsuzaki, I appreciate your worries, but, as of now, Mai is rehired."

"And what if she doesn't want to work for you anymore? No one would blame her, you know? You're so controlling and you have to make it so she has no choice in the matter."

"Mai will have her choice when she heals. As for now it's best not to place such confusing information on her."

"You're an awful person! This is all your fault! At first you wouldn't keep her and now you won't let her go. You're the most selfish person I've ever met!"

I heard someone storming off and then a door shutting.

"Naru?" I asked quietly. "Are you there?"

"Right here, Mai." I felt a hand take mine and I relaxed.

"I had a dream," I told him. He was silent for a while as I pondered what I could remember.

"I figured," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. What was this dream about?" he asked.

"Someone left me," I whispered. He squeezed my hand harder. "I think it was my father…tell me…where is my father? Did he leave really leave me?"

Naru sighed heavily.

"No, Mai, he didn't. These aren't your memories you are seeing in your dream."

"Then who's are they?"

"Mai, we are here to find an entity—a spirit who has remained here after death. It s what we do—what you do. You have abilities to make contact with these spirits. This one seems to have latched itself to you. That means you would see the spirit's memories as your own. I'm sure this is very confusing to you in present circumstances."

Spirits? I can contact them? Oh my head was hurting.

"Then…where is my father? And my mother?"

Naru remained quiet.

"Please tell me…I want to remember them. Where are they? Can I see them?"

"Mai…"whispered Naru softly. He took my hands in his.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Mai…you're parents died before I met you. You never told me much about them."

I was silent, sensing my emotions. Trying to understand what I was feeling. I should feel something…right?

"Mai…"

"Naru…why don't I feel anything?" I asked. I could feel his stare on my face, even if I couldn't see it. "I'm not sad at all. My own parents are dead and I feel nothing. Am I an awful person for that?"

"No Mai, you're not. You are far from it."

The door opened, a small sliver of light revealing Naru's face to me. He looked so tired.

"Kazuya, Father Brown and Yasuhara have arrived. They're in the front room."

"I'll be there in a moment," Naru said. Panic seized my heart, causing the beeping to speed up.

"Mai, calm yourself. I won't be far and I'll be back soon. Ms. Chiasa will be with you in the meantime. Just go back to sleep and I'll be back before you know it."

He leaned over me and I felt lips press to my forehead. Something stirred in me. Something about this motion was familiar to me.

"Naru?" I whispered slightly as he was leaving.

"Yes Mai?"

"Someone used to kiss me like that before I'd go to sleep…"

He held a blank look on his face.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"To soon to tell," he muttered, but I felt like something was behind his statement. Perhaps hope?

"Sleep Mai," he said as Chiasa entered the room.

"Okay," I whispered softly.

* * *

Woo, that was so hard of a chapter to keep Naru in character in. He's just so frustrating sometimes for me! Haha, man I feel like Mai.

So I'm trying to keep reminding myself that I have devoted readers and that I need to update. You guys are the only reason this story is still going! Thanks to everyone of you!

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	137. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 10

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 10 – Stimulate the Mind**

* * *

I slept for a short time after Naru left, but my dreams were quiet and I didn't remember them as I awoke.

I opened my eyes to the dim light of the room, taking in the surroundings. They were somewhat unfamiliar to me.

"How do you feel?" asked Chiasa. I turned to look at her.

"It's dark," I whispered. She blinked.

"Of course, bright light hurts your head," she said. I sat up slowly, causing my head to spin.

"Ms. Taniyama, lay back down," said the bodyguard gently, placing her hand on my back.

The moment she did so, I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Mai, how are you feeling baby?" asked a sweet voice, but it was far away and barely audible like a bad radio signal.

"Ms. Taniyama?"

The flashback continued.

"Mai, it's okay honey. It's okay. Don't cry anymore baby," said the voice. I reached up and touched my face and felt tears streaming from my eyes. I saw in front of my eyes a woman's face. She looked a lot like me, but her eyes were swollen and red.

She was crying.

"Mommy, why are we crying?" I asked the vision, the words being whispered from my mouth.

"Shibuya!" yelled a voice.

I felt sad, but I didn't understand really why.

"Daddy loved you very much, my sweet Mai. Don't be sad. He's resting now."

The vision faded and I covered my face with my hands.

That was my memory. Mine. Of my mother and—and the day after my dad's funeral. That's why my father wasn't here. He died of cancer a very long time ago.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked a voice and I looked up at Naru.

"My-my dad…I miss him," I whispered. "My mom does too."

Naru looked at me, his face blank. He sank down to my level.

"You remember your parents?" he asked softly.

I nodded, but stopped quickly as that made my head pound.

"What else do you remember?" he asked. I sighed, letting my aching head fall back into my hands.

"Not much, really. I—don't—understand. Why can I remember that but not who I am?" Why did the name "Mai" still sound so foreign to me?

"Don't force it anymore, Mai," said a woman's voice. I looked at a woman with red hair. She wasn't familiar, but she acted like she knew who I was.

Naru, seeming to realize what I was thinking said, "Mai, do you recognize Matsuzaki?"

"Who?" I asked. The woman's face fell and a sense of guilt wrenched my stomach. I moaned slightly and returned my face to my hand. I tried my hardest to force my mind to remember these people, ignoring the pain that increased.

I was angry with myself as I tried to bring back the memories of who I had been. Who was I to these people?

"Mai, that's enough. Don't worry about it anymore. It will come. In the mean time, this is Matsuzaki Ayako, your co-worker," said Naru with a stern, calm nature like a teacher instructing a student. Matsuzaki glared at him for some reason, but he ignored her.

_Outside…_

I gasped and looked towards the window. From where I sat I could see a figure standing in the trees. For some reason, terror shot through me.

"Ms. Taniyama?" a doctor asked as they entered, "what's the matter?"

Everyone looked at me as I raised a shaking hand to point out of a window.

Naru and Chiasa moved to the window, obscuring my view as the doctors began to remove the IV and take off the heart monitors.

"Mai, no one's out there," said Chiasa, turning back to look at me.

"Why are you taking these off?" I asked the doctors, forgetting my conversation. One of them smiled at me gently.

"We think it'd be good if you got out for a while. Maybe take a walk or go into town."

"Don't you think that'd be too much?" asked Ms. Matsuzaki as Naru moved to help me stand.

"Actually considering how well she's done with the number of people currently in the room, I feel it may be best if she saw different surroundings. It may help stimulate her brain and help with the healing process. She still needs rest, but let's give this a try. We can always bring her back."

"I don't know about…."

"Please," I began, cutting Ms. Matsuzaki off. They looked at me. "Everyone's always saying don't force it or in due time. I want to remember. I want to get better—to have the life I had. I want to go out there if the doctors think it will help. I had a life before this and I want it back!"

Chiasa looked alarmed. Matsuzaki smiled and Naru—Naru seemed to almost rock backward on his heels. His eyes held my gaze and in this I found some familiarity. At that moment I felt pain rip across my chest. I dropped my eyes and looked away. That was not pain from the concussion. Something was deeper.

"Lin, send for a car," said Naru.

I looked up as Naru turned his back to me and looked at Lin.

"What will you do?" asked a tall man, stepping into the door frame. Had he stood there the whole time?

"I'm taking Mai to lunch," said Naru shortly.

"Hold on," said Chiasa. Naru and Lin looked at her. "The idea of her going into the camera filled town is absurd. Reporters will not help her condition regardless of what these doctors think."

She waived a hand at the doctors who smiled at her with humor as the female doctor helped me stand.

"Is that not why you were hired?" said Naru, emotionless and cold. I was surprised. Had he always acted that way?

Chiasa glared but argued no further.

"Hold on," growled Ms. Matsuzaki. "Why would Mai want to go to lunch with you of all people?"

Naru looked at Matsuzaki for a moment and then he turned to me. Slowly he approached until he was standing just inches away and I had to look up to meet his soft gaze. Immediately I felt dizzy and my face burned as something in my stomach squirmed.

"Mai, will you accompany me to lunch?" asked Naru, his voice void of emotion but his eyes drawing me into the depths of his heart.

The look he was giving me revealed an emotion so deeply engraved in his being that he could not hide it. It gave me a warm, tingling sensation and I thought that there within me was a sense of recognition to such emotion. Almost as if I had felt it before…

"Alright," I muttered, somewhat dazed.

Naru turned back to the others, hiding his annoyed look from me as I continued to think about what had just happened.

So it was settled. Lunch with Naru….fun?

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I was settling into my new summer job and internship. Thanks for bearing with me guys.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	138. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 11

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 11 – The Hidden Past Behind Her**

* * *

Later…

I stared out the window of the town car as trees flew past the window, wondering why we were driving so fast. I wanted to go out into those trees. Something beyond the glass of the little vehicle just seemed to call to me.

"Mai?"said Naru's voicing, breaking across my musings as his hands gently rubbed my arm. I looked into his eyes, my face holding a look almost as far away as his own expression.

"Yes Naru?"

"Is there any place you would prefer for lunch?" he asked quietly.

That's right, we were going to lunch. I looked down at my light blue skirt which fanned out across my legs.

"No, I don't really care," I whispered.

"What are you looking at outside?" asked Ms. Chiasa, looking back at me from the passenger seat next to Lin.

"The forest. I-I almost feel like I would rather just walk through the trees instead of lunch," I replied thoughtfully.

No one in the car said anything, but I felt our speed increase.

"Could we just stop for a little bit?" I asked. The car's speed increased yet again.

"It's best if we just continue on," said Ms. Chiasa, her voice stern and worried. I gave Naru a confused look but he just shook his head as if to say no. I drop my eyes back to my skirt just as we left the trees and entered the town, slowing our pace to meet that of the surrounding traffic.

The little restaurant we chose was placed snuggly between a small security office and a book store. Naru and I had a whole room to ourselves as we ordered the food, I paying little attention to what I was actually planning on eating. More pressing questions were circulating around my head.

After we had ordered Naru looked across the table.

"How are you feeling?" he muttered softly. I didn't respond as I stared out the window and across the street at a brown building.

There was something in there I wanted to look at. I didn't know why but I felt that that building was significant.

"Mai?"

I heard Naru's voice but I didn't register what he was saying. I did not look up at him until I felt him touch the back of my hand gently.

I started, staring at his face as I came back to earth. He, however, was fixated on my hand, his fingers gliding back and forth across my skin.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, confused by the distant look in his eyes.

"I had forgotten how soft your skin was," he whispered, more to himself than me.

We were quiet a while longer as he gently slipped his nimble fingers around my hand and squeezed with cautious pressure, as if he believed he would break my bones if he wasn't careful.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, his voice slipping back to his normal unexcited tone as our dishes came.

"That building," I muttered, pointing across the street. Naru looked at it as I continued. "I think I need to go there."

Naru began to eat as I continued to stare. He paused, tapped my bowl with his chopsticks and said, "If you don't eat we don't go."

I wrinkled my nose at his statement but began to eat none the less. I did not notice the smile he had due to my reaction.

After our lunch, Naru led the way across the street as Lin and Ms. Chiasa followed a few paces behind. Naru, his hand still tugging on mine lead the way into the revolving door.

The room we entered was quiet and musty, as if a thin layer of dust hung in the air. Naru joined the queue in front of the reception desk, but I pulled my hand out of his and stared around the room.

My vision seemed to shift between what I was seeing at that moment what looked like a blurry television screen of that same room from several years ago. Slowly, as if in a trance, I moved through countless shelves and file drawers of papers, present and past visions fighting for dominance. I slowly touched cabinets and tables.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three," counted an eerie child's voice in my head and I did not realize I myself counted the same.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Three.

People stared at me as I passed, but none dared approach me and they all returned to their business as soon as I was out of sight.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Three.

I was reaching the end of the shelves but I could not stop.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Three….

….Four.

I paused and looked up at the door in front of me. With a triumphant smile, I grabbed the knob and turned it—to no avail. The knob refused to turn the entire way. I jiggled the metal slightly, and then again. I grabbed the handle with both hands and began to shake it violently, slamming my body against the wood of the door.

Next thing I knew two sets of hands wrapped around me, two hands around my waist and the other two grabbing my arm and my neck. I was pulled from the door.

Instantly I began to fight and shriek.

"No! No! No!" I yelled, trying to throw my elbow into someone behind me. My head began to pound as the grip around my neck tightened.

Then the hands were gone and I ran right into a familiar embrace. I turned to see Ms. Chiasa and Lin restraining two very large men. Chiasa pulled her gun from her belt and placed it to one of the men's temple.

"What is going on here?" snapped a voice and we all looked at the crow like receptionist. Naru released me and took up my hand. The men stopped struggling and Chiasa lowered her gun.

"Perhaps you could explain why _your_ employees were attempting to strangle _my_ employee," said Naru with deadly malice in his voice.

The receptionist looked between us with narrow eyes, trying to understand the situation herself. I turned quickly for the door again and began to slam my body against it, my hand pulling on the knob. The men made to grab me, but Naru and Chiasa stepped in front of them. The receptionist took the chance to dive at me. She grabbed by hair and yanked my head back, leaning her lips close to my ear.

"You will stop that this instant," she snarled.

Before anyone could move there was a loud, shrill scream that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Everyone else covered their ears, the receptionist releasing me and dropping to her knees under my glare. Windows began to shudder and tables split. However, none of this touched me.

I just glared at the woman. A foreign anger ran through me.

The screamed died and everyone slowly began to recover themselves.

"Why won't you let me in there?" I growled, pointing at the door and stamping my foot like a spoiled child. The woman looked at me with shaken eyes.

"None are allowed in there besides staff," she said, as if unsure what punishment her words would bring her.

Naru, meanwhile, gave Lin a pointed look and Lin turned and pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Open the door," said Naru.

"No, you must leave," she snapped.

Naru stepped close to the woman as the anger in me increased. Whatever he muttered in her ear made her eyes widen in fear and she scrambled to enter a code into the door.

As soon as it was opened, I walked in. Lights flickered on as I walked towards the 2nd to last shelf and ran my hands across the files.

"What is all this?" asked Chiasa's voice.

Naru walked up to me as I stopped with my fingers on a single folder. I stared at it, unable to bring myself to open it. Naru grabbed the file and flicked it open as a tear fell from my eye.

As he read, his eyes widened ever so slightly. He turned and walked away to hand the file to Chiasa who, with a horrified, "What!" turned to call the authorities.

Meanwhile, my vision blurred and I felt blackness come over me.

**Naru**

The contents of the folder infuriated me as it had Chiasa. I went to the shelf nearest the door and pulled a file from it. I looked over the contents. This happened last year.

The receptionist followed Chiasa back into the room.

"So tell me, why would sex slave dealers keep records?" I said in a low tone, trying to control my fury.

The receptionist gave me a sly look. "These are adoption records, nothing more," she said smoothly.

"Adoption records?" I spat. "Adoption records do not include close ups of a child's genitals. They do not detail whether or not they are virgin. Do not give me such unimaginative lies. These are recent records."

The woman quickly pulled a gun from her belt and pointed it straight at Mai, who had walked from behind a shelf. My heart jumped and I made to grab Mai, but the woman snapped, "Stay where you are. You, cop, drop your weapon."

Chiasa pulled her gun from her waist and slowly placed it on the ground and kicked it towards the woman.

"You have been more than enough trouble. You, girl, come here," she barked at Mai.

I looked at Mai, my mind begging her to cooperate. However I realized something was off in Mai's behavior as she smiled evilly.

"Girl!" snapped the woman.

"You think I'm afraid of you," whispered Mai in a flawless English voice with a British accent. Mai was no longer Mai.

The woman stared at Mai without comprehending.

"You think I'd let you hurt her? My only friend! I'll kill you!" shriek the child's voice emanating from Mai's lips.

The receptionist was suddenly hit from behind by several large books. I watched as she fell to the ground before I turned to Mai.

Her eyes were glazed over.

"Ms. Chiasa, fetch Lin for me," I said, calmly stepping towards Mai. She watched come with a proud look on her face.

"I did good," said the young girl's voice, "she didn't hurt her."

"Thank you," I said in soft English. "Now I need you to give Mai back to me."

She looked at me.

"You've had your fun and held onto her for long enough. Mai needs to be let go. Let her go."

"I won't leave my friend until she finds me. She's been looking for me. She told me she would find me. She will," said the girl.

"Where are you?" I asked. She just smiled. Then Mai's eyes closed as Lin stepped in and her body crumpled to the floor, me only just able to catch her before she crashed to the ground.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. My writers block was so bad I decided I needed a small break. I hope it doesn't get that bad again. The more you guys review the better I am at writing I think so bring on the reviews.

Update soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	139. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 12

I do not own ghost hunt

**Chapter 12 – Back to the Beginning**

* * *

Day 8

It was dark—extremely dark—but this place—I knew this place. I had been here before.

"Mai," said a voice. I turned to see Naru walking towards me calmly.

"Naru?" I muttered as he reached for my hand. "Where am I?"

He looked at me calmly and said, "You really don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head and was surprised to find out that the pain behind my forehead was gone.

"My head doesn't hurt. Naru…where am I?"

He gripped my hand and began to pull. "Come. There's something you need to see."

We walked for a short time, the darkness not nearly as imposing as it had been before. Suddenly, the scene shifted and we were standing in a forest. Before us a girl paced back and forth, every so often casting a look off into the trees.

"What is she waiting for?" I asked, watching her move.

"You."

I looked at him in shock.

"Me?" I hissed. "Why me?"

"Your memory is in this place—in her."

"What do you mean?" I asked but he just smiled.

The darkness seemed to close around my senses and then I was falling through the black until I slowed to a stop on something soft. The soft beeping noise was the first thing I heard, followed shortly by a voice.

"They were buying and stealing the girls from families in other countries…no, it seems the folders were profiles of each of the victim for their customers to look at… I think the large portion of victims came from there. ..Right. That's why I called….No, the police have taken apart their organization from this side…Right. Okay. Bye."

I opened my eyes to see Naru hanging up the phone. He wrote something in his black book.

My head pounded as I looked down my body at the wires I was attached to and even though I was wanting nothing more than to sleep, I began to pull them off. That girl was in the woods. She had my memories. She had my answers. I had to find her.

Suddenly hands were on mine, refusing to let me pull the IV from my arm. I looked up into Naru's face.

"Let go," I said. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to go see her," I said. "She knows everything and she's keeping my memories until I help her."

"Mai, stop," said Naru. I stopped struggling and looked at him. "You are not making sense."

"I have to go meet her in the woods. She needs my help with something. It's the only way to put an end to this."

Naru considered me for several moments, looking as if he was arguing internally. Finally he sighed and pulled the IV from my arm and bandaged the spot. He then retrieved his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

Slowly we left the house. At the edge of the forest, he paused and took me by the arm.

"Mai, you will not leave my side. Do you understand?" he said, his face serious. I nodded.

We moved into the trees, the quiet ringing about us. I clung to his arm, nerves and pain building in my head.

Naru didn't speak as we walked.

I was just contemplating returning to the house when I gasped. We had just crossed into a clearing. Naru paused and looked down at me as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so much emotion.

"Stupid, narcissistic, self-absorbed, jerk..I wish I had never known you…I wish I could just forget you and everything about you…I hate you…" I whispered. Naru looked at me with an unreadable expression as I returned his gaze with wide eyes.

"Naru…I…I," but I couldn't even begin to describe what was happening. Before my eyes was myself, broken and sobbing on the ground. The vision faded however I had no memory of what had happened. It's like the trees themselves had played that vision before me.

Naru gently reached up and wiped the tears from my cheek, seeming to understand what was going on. I gasped and looked across the clearing to find a girl standing with her back to me. I inched closer to Naru, clinging to his arm for dear life.

It was her.

Naru and I stared at her in silence, Naru wrapping me in his arms and pinning me to his side. I wanted nothing more than to run.

I watched in horror as her head and just her head turned to face us. For a long moment, she and Naru stared at each other as her grin grew larger and larger. Then she began to sprint at us. I let out a small squeak and made to run, but Naru held his ground and forced me to stay. I tugged against his grip, but he refused to move. It was too late; she was too close.

Then she stopped just inches from Naru's face, sneering at him. Naru was unfazed as I continued to pull against his strong arms. Slowly the girl's hideous face left his and, her neck elongating unnaturally, she moved to my level and her deep gorges bored into my eyes.

My whole body screamed at me to run as she let her tongue slip from between her teeth and run down the side of my face.

I shuddered.

"Mai, when you were last attacked, what happened next?" Naru asked. I didn't respond as her tongue slid towards my ear.

"Mai, your powers will allow you to see what happened next. What did you do?" Naru said, his voice becoming stern.

"I ran," I shrieked, trying to do the same again. Naru began to walk slowly in the direction I was pulling towards, the girl following with that same evil smile spread across her face.

It was torture trying to get away from her and Naru refusing to let me.

We walked for what felt like years, the girl just behind us.

Then she disappeared just as we reached a sudden drop off that I would have fallen down had Naru not been there.

He stared into the pit.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"That's where you were found," he said.

I touched the spot on the back of my head, before making for the edge.

Carefully, with Naru's help, I made my way to the bottom and towards an area where dried blood coated the leaves.

"I hit my head," I whispered. Naru watched me as I touched the spot, my fingers searching for something and anything that might have caused such an injury.

They met something hard and smooth.

I hesitated before digging furiously at what I prayed was just a rock.

After a few minutes I stopped and looked at the object before me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a rock at all.

Before my eyes sat a small skull.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	140. Haunting Life :18: Forgotten Woods 13

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 13 – Breaking My Own Heart**

* * *

I sat, wrapped in a blanket back in my room with the rest of SPR around me. I was numb as I stared straight ahead and ignored the commotion caused by my finding. My last hope was gone

My memories hadn't returned.

Was I doomed to be like this for the rest of my life?

Naru entered after a few more moments and caught sight of my face.

"Leave. I need a few moments with Mai," he said sternly. The rest of the team didn't argue and filed out slowly, casting us looks.

Naru waited until they were all gone.

"Ms. Hara says the spirit has passed on with the discover y of her body," he said as my eyes shifted to his.

"Who?" I asked. His face fell into understanding before going blank.

"One of your friends," he said gently, walking to her and taking her hand as he knelt before her. She stared at him before reaching out and placing her other hand on the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"Who am I?" I asked, my heart breaking at thought of never remembering this man again. "And what happened between us?"

Naru sighed, looking towards the bed at her right.

"I made a mistake," he said slowly as if carefully phrasing each word. "I am in love with this girl and we were in a relationship until I saw her kiss another man. However this kiss was one to a boy on his death bed and not a kiss of love. Still, I couldn't push aside my jealousy—my own childish anger with her. I told myself it was because she was incompetent and a danger to me, but the fact remained that the truth was much more simple and immature than I wanted to admit. I cast her—the very woman I loved—from my life at such a small, inconsequentially thing. She was not unfaithful, but merely a good person. I knew the moment I had done this my pride had caused me to make one of the worst mistakes in my life, but it was that very pride which kept me from solving it. Now I fear I may have lost her forever."

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Everyone's human," I said quietly.

He stared deep into my eyes as I spoke.

"You made a mistake. It's okay for us to make those, that's what makes us human. Admit you were wrong and then give her some time because the other part of being human is forgiveness. If she loves you, she will forgive you."

Naru stared at me before looking down again.

"Mai," he said looking back up at me. "I was wrong when I shut that door on you and I'm sorry. I love you more than anything else in this world. If you see fit to do so, I would like your forgiveness."

I was confused as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

Everything came flooding back. Who I was and what I liked; who my friends were; who I had fallen in love with—every detail of my life hit me all at once as I began to kiss Naru. _Naru…_

Then I paused and pulled away, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

I stood and walked past him and out the door.

What was I doing? Wasn't this what I had wanted before?

"Mai?" Naru asked as he followed my wandering and confused footsteps worriedly.

"Mai." He grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him. I felt the tears in my eyes but I forced them back.

"Naru," I whispered, looking into his eyes apologetically, "I remember—everything."

His blank face creased in confusion. I knew he was wondering how this was a bad thing.

"Naru, I—I can't do this with you. What you did…how could you just think that…Naru I gave you all my love and trust."

He stared at me his mask returning as I spoke. I pushed his hand off of mine before speaking again.

"I still love you," I muttered, my voice threatening to break, "but I need some time to think about this. I'm sorry Naru—so sorry."

He gently placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled his head down till our foreheads touched. He closed his eyes.

"Take all the time you need," he said in the most gentle voice I had ever heard him use which only broke my already shattered heart further. "I love you, Mai."

With that he pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and, every part of my being screaming for me to stay, I walked past him and back towards the base.

And it seemed like only seconds before everyone was packed. The good news had travelled about my memory and most of SPR was in high spirits. I tried to smile back at them, tried to share in the joy. I waved bye to all of them as Ayako and I loaded into the back seat of a town car to head back to our home. There I would have to face reality. I had exams to finish and now I had the extra stress of doctor appointments. This was not the most ominous thing for me though.

Tomorrow I would not wake up at the buzzing sound of my alarm and panic at how late the time was. I would not dress in a matter of minutes and run out of my tiny apartment. I would not sprint to the train and tap my foot as I anxiously waited for it to reach my stop. Tomorrow I would not run through SPR's door just barely on time.

As I settled into the seat of the car, I pressed my face against the tinted window and stared out. Naru stood just within the door way, watching as the car began to pull out. I stared at him until the car took a turn and he was gone.

Then I closed my eyes as a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

Probably one of the saddest endings to a case I have ever written.

**Next Case** – How had it ended up like this? Why were there people with these powers who caused so much harm? How was I now standing a top this building to save the very man I had left? These answers are lost to me now as I feel myself step over the edge.

Update soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	141. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Frat House**

**Chapter 1 – His Control**

June 28

Day 1

I had aced all of my exams. My doctors said I was getting increasingly better with each passing day. I had extra amounts of time now without school and work to sleep, hang out with friends, and do whatever I pleased.

So why did I feel so empty?

Perhaps it was the lack of decent food. With the looming sight of not having a job hanging over my head, I had begun to prepare by rationing my store of cheaply priced food. I currently was living on cheap ramen and bread. As soon as I received my last pay check from SPR I would allocate half of that to buying food and save the rest.

Still, I couldn't say that the emptiness came from hunger.

I felt like every day I went through the motions of the life I once had. I woke up and made tea (which I thankfully had in abundance) before watching the television or reading. After I was fully awake I would clean before receiving a text or call from Keiko or Michiru asking me to come over. I generally ate lunch and dinner with them if I was invited. A few times I had called Ms. Akemi, but never mentioned my current situation.

Life had turned out just so empty without SPR.

Never before had my entire apartment been so orderly. I had never spent so much time reading research journals on paranormal activity. Never had I once wished for anything different than what I had.

Now I did.

Naru had for the past two years been the center of my life. It felt wrong to be spending my days away from the office. What was worse was the fact that I still deeply loved Naru. I couldn't escape that.

While during the day hours I could busy myself enough to forget about him, he was always on the back of my mind. At night while I was falling asleep and in my dreams I could not escape my thoughts of him. I was hard pressed not to break down in tears whenever his face crossed my mind.

Today I woke to a bright and sunny morning and I pushed those dreams from my mind.

Today's going to be different. I can feel it.

So I dressed and ate with a special spring in my step before emptying my school bag with the intent on storing that stuff away. From the depths of books and reports fell a newspaper. Confused, I lifted the print to my eyes and began to read.

_Mental patient released after four years._

_Rosuto Hotaka was released after being treated in a mental facility for attempting to kill a private investigator he hired to look into his wife's death. Rosuto was unavailable for questioning, but the back story behind his mental break is detailed below._

I read further, wondering when I had acquired this paper.

Suddenly it hit. Naru had left it on the train.

It was so long ago and so much had happened since that day she had completely forgotten about picking it up.

But what was Naru doing reading about a mental patient? Of course, that wasn't the only story in the paper. Oh what did it matter?

"Mai, you have to stop this," I muttered to myself. I walked to the trash can and dropped the paper into it before going to make myself more tea.

I stared between the kettle and the trash as the water boiled. Finally with a begrudged sigh I walked to the trash can and retrieved the paper, placing it on the counter.

"You're pathetic," I laughed. "Out of the office and out of his life and you still let him control you."

That, of course, had been my reasoning behind my actions. For the past two years, every single thing I did somehow was controlled by Naru. He had, before I realized it, complete control over me and I could not fight it. Even now, as I tried to pull away from him, he still kept coming back.

I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm not going to think about him," I said sternly. With a small smile I returned to what I was doing. Then came a knock at my door.

"Keiko? Michiru? You could've just called," I yelled at the wood as I walked towards it.

I swung it open, but my heart stopped.

There before me stood Naru…the current bane of my existence.

"Naru…what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling strangled. He looked at me as stoic as ever before placing an envelope in my hand.

I opened it with his eyes on me and pulled my last pay check from within.

"Thank you, but you could've just mailed it," I said, trying to stay calm. Why did his presence scare me so?

"I felt I should say this in person," he said smoothly. I bit my lip.

"This," he began slowly, "can be your last paycheck if you so wish."

I gave him a suspicious glare. What was he up to?

I sighed and stood aside.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked. He looked at me before stepping through the door.

I didn't miss his eyes examining how different (and clean) my apartment was.

As soon as I had closed the door, I crossed my arms protectively in front of my chest.

"Go on, Naru, spit it out. What did you come here to ask of me?" I said, just as emotionless as him. He looked up at me and the look in his eyes left me breathless.

"I wanted to offer you a compromise while you…considered things." He paused as he chewed unhappily on that phrase. "You can take that as your last paycheck and do as you like or you could come back and work for me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Easy choice there…

"This would be on your terms. I would only contact you on cases and I will conduct myself in a strictly professional manner," he said.

I stared at him as he looked away towards my kitchen where the tea kettle was whistling.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked finally.

He gave me a look that sent chills down my spine.

Keep it together, Mai.

"Because, I have caused you enough suffering. I figure whatever I can do in the mean time to help you I want to do," he said.

"I won't take charity and I will not be in your debt," I stated threateningly.

"Of course. Consider this a no strings attached courtesy."

Was I insane?

"I'll consider it," I said.

"You can reach me at my number," he said, looking at me.

"I know."

He left slowly, brushing my arm as he passed.

The reason I was so terrified with him was because I had no control over myself with him. All it took from him was a look and I melted.

Now he wanted me to come back. I stared at the envelope in my hand for several moments.

Don't do it, Mai. He can't have that control over you anymore.

You need the money, Mai. Just coming on cases won't be too bad. You'll be like Monk and Ayako.

He loves you and you love him. This is your chance to make it right.

The three sides of my opinion all began to wage a heartbreaking war which made my still weak head pound. I laid down on the couch and grabbed my medicine from the side table where it sat and popped two of the pills dry.

The doctors had warned me about stress. Any amount of it could cause my headache to intensify. I would probably have that ache for a while as well so I needed to calm down.

Of course the only way to do so was to make a decision.

The tea kettle caught my attention and I quickly made to pull it from the eye. I gripped the counter in the way I wished I could get a grip on my life, my head still swimming with thoughts. After a moment, I looked at the paper.

Angrily a picked it up from the counter and threw it down into the trash. There I stared at it for quite some time. With a sigh, I pulled it back out and returned to the couch with the intent of a taking a nap.

That evening, I woke to my dark and empty living room. I flicked on all the lights, turned on the television and walked to the kitchen. The paycheck caught my eye.

I looked at it, chewing my lip before walking to the telephone and dialing his number.

"Hey Naru…yeah, its Mai…I'll work for you, but only on cases. Deal?"

Sigh, such a sad existence Mai.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife


	142. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 2 – The Real Case**

* * *

June 29

Day 2

I woke the next morning feeling like I had been hit by a bus. I groaned and rolled over, reaching for my medicine.

Outside my window the rain poured relentlessly on the people below. Today was just not a day to get out of bed, so I curled up beneath the covers. Ms. Akemi would be by to check on me tomorrow.

The phone rang and I grumbled as I stood and walked to it.

"Hello?" I moaned into the receiver.

"Mai?" asked Lin's voice. I groaned. Naru can't have a case already. "Are you okay?" He asked, changing his tune. That was odd; Lin never asked such things.

"I'm fine," I sighed. He moved on, unconvinced.

"We have taken a case. Naru requests you come in," he said. I sighed again.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'll be there in about an hour," I said. I hung up the phone before he could say anything more.

I pressed my hands to my eyes with an annoyed groan, before making my way to the shower with the hopes that the medicine would kick in soon.

The water was warm as it flowed over my aching body. I stared at the wall as I scrubbed my skin. What was I doing?

I dressed and ate slowly before checking the clock. It was time to go. I pulled my bag and rain jacket on before I walked out the door.

The day was as dreary as I felt and the subway, for once, move faster than I wanted. All too soon I stood out front of the SPR office, fighting the urge to just go back home. A deep rooted feeling of dread took over as I stepped towards the entrance.

The door opened with a ding as I stepped through the threshold. The room, which had been filled with conversation, quieted as soon as I entered. I looked up at all my friends to find wide eyes on me.

Then the room erupted.

"Mai!" cried Ayako, standing with a large smile.

"You look pale," murmured Masako from behind her sleeve.

"How you feeling?" asked John.

"Good to see ya, kiddo," Monk exclaimed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," laughed Yasu.

Lin and Naru just stared.

"Hey guys," I greeted, realizing just how small and weak my voice made me sound as Monk made to help me remove my coat and Yasu took my bag and hung it up while Ayako led me to a seat between her and Masako who pushed a cup of tea my way.

"Naru said you were taking time for your health," said John. I gave Naru an annoyed look.

"He did did he? Well I'm feeling well enough to go on this case," I said, covering for Naru's lie.

"We are all glad to see Mai, but we need to be moving on," Naru said. I suppressed a smirk. Always all business.

I lifted the file and began to skim it, picking out the important details.

Ghost haunting a college—believed to be a fraternity that had disbanded eighteen years before when half of its members died in a fire—claims of small fires, banging, and the vision of hooded figures appearing to people in their dreams. Nothing about the claims seemed too overly serious.

"This is our official file on the case," said Naru calmly, catching my attention as everyone read it through more thoroughly.

"What do you mean 'official'?" I asked as the door opened and five police officers walked in.

"He means we were the ones who actually hired you," said a man in a grey suit as the three men and one woman behind him lined up in a straight line. The man in the suit held up a badge. "My name is Taishou Masashi. I am with the Keishicho."

I scanned the men with my eyes. What was the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department doing here?

"We are investigating what we believe is the existence of a growing cult group. Over the past three months numbers of student disappearances have begun to grow. They all left notes saying they were going to 'the fraternity.' We began to investigate but found ourselves stonewalled by the College Board."

"Is it possible these people just up and left?" asked Monk. The investigator seemed annoyed at the interruption but answered Monk none-the-less.

"Not likely considering their bodies were found only days later." I blinked. Suddenly this case had gone from a simple haunting to a deeply rooted conspiracy.

"So why are we involved?" asked Monk.

The investigator looked at him.

"My superiors have begun to consider…more creative theories behind this cult."

"One being that the members use psychic abilities to trap and lure people in," said Naru dully. The investigator nodded stiffly, obviously a skeptic. I smiled despite myself.

"We need evidence as to who is involved. That is why we called Shibuya…he is a supposed renowned expert after all. Besides, the Dean has been searching for a group who can eradicate the rumors of haunting," said the investigator as if the words he spoke tasted bad.

"Why are we taking this case?" asked Ayako. She glanced at me. "Especially with a few of us not entirely well."

I rolled my eyes.

"We have no other options," said the captain of the team. "I will personally guarantee your safety. My team will be undercover as members of your group. They are all armed and excellent in their respective fields."

Naru inclined his head.

"Will Yasu be taking lead for this?" I asked, completely uncaring about the dangers this case imposed. Ayako and Monk stared at me incredulously.

"No," said Naru. "Due to the nature of what is happening, the leader of the group will likely be targeted."

His explanation made sense, but why did it make me sick. Lin, too, had narrowed his eyes, but we both knew better than to say anything. I, especially, knew better. We were not together like that anymore.

"Hold on, the fact remains that a group of people with psychic abilities is a huge danger to throw us at. Especially when only a few of us have ESP," said Monk. Naru, this time, joined him in glancing at me. I felt my anger rising.

"Mai has been at this long enough to handle her own, and, if she needs it, we will have those there who can help," said Naru, taking me off guard as I opened my mouth to argue.

"I—what?" I asked, shock seizing my brain. Naru ignored my question.

"The investigators will be joining our team," Naru said.

Now the men and woman in uniform stepped forward.

"Mr. Genjuu will be posing alongside Takigawa as a fellow monk and band member." Genjuu winked and held up a "rock on" hand. I smiled.

"Mr. Taira will be Ms. Hara's assistant." A tall, sleek headed man nodded formely.

"Mr. Niwaka will pose as Matzusaki's personal body guard." Niwaka smirked, causing Ayako to scowl.

"And Ms. Heisei will be Yasuhara's elder sister." She nodded curtly.

"We have a meeting with the Dean of the College in four hours. The campus is around thirty outside of Tokyo . I suggest you pack a night bag. We will trade off teams of five every night in the base. As in all dangerous cases, the rule stands that everyone must be accompanied by one other person at any time."

Everyone stood and began to filter out when I noticed the captain talking to Naru at the door of his office. Naru waived me over and I slowly walked towards him.

"Mai, the captain wanted to ensure you would be able to handle this case in your current physical condition," Naru said in that same stoic voice. I looked at the man, who now seemed uncomfortable under my stare.

"I am perfectly fine," I stated.

"And you claim to have these sort of…powers?" muttered the inspector as if that put my statement of being "perfectly fine" into question.

"Yes sir," I said calmly. "But if you don't believe me now I'm sure you will soon enough."

Everyone always believed me after they worked a case with me. The Captain shifted again and I wondered if it was me who made him uncomfortable instead of Naru. How could that be? He turned back to Naru, but kept casting nervous glances my way.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, heading for the rain outside.

As soon as I was out I took a deep, shuddering breath. Never had I experienced anything so difficult.

Someone grabbed my arm and I looked back to see Naru under an umbrella.

"What?" I snapped.

"Lin and I will pick you up in two hours," he said calmly. I struggled with the thought of riding in between him and Lin in that van. "Actually—could you have Monk pick me up?" I asked, my heart pounding against my rib cage as I was

split between running and staying. He looked at me and for a moment I worried he might have had lock-jaw before he said, "Of course."

"Well, if that's all," I said. He nodded.

I turned and began towards the train, the tears threatening to take hold.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	143. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 3 – Out of Control**

* * *

June 30

Day 3

The base was placed in its own small building separate from the main school building. As soon as I got there, I was drafted by John in doing a sweep to see if I sensed anything which was alright with me because it kept me from being near Naru.

"Morning Mai," he said with his usual smile. Today I decided to smile back. John was always pleasant to be around in the morning so I might as well return the favor.

"Morning," I chimed.

"You feelin' alright?" he asked in his usual thick Australian accent. "You look a little pail. If you want to lie down I can…"

"John, I'm fine, really," I ensured him, waving my hands in front of my chest. "Come on, let's go do that sweep."

He smiled and said, "Well alright then. Just let me know if you need to rest though."

I nodded and we left to set up, talking casually about the college as rain drummed onto the umbrella he held for us.

On any normal day the grounds would have been gorgeous and alight with activity, however today the gray skies and the rain were enough to dull even the most vibrant flower. It was with great relief that we took refuge inside the doors of the main school. Damp and cold, we walked slowly past classroom after classroom as our sneakers squeaked loudly on the pristine granite floor.

We entered every single room that was empty, John waiting as I tried to sense anything to no avail.

It took us nearly three hours to reach the final classroom on the seventh floor. I finished running my fingers over everything I possibly could touch and looked at John with a small shake of my head.

Nothing.

John heaved a sigh before cracking a warm smile and saying, "Alright then."

He pulled the radio from his belt and began to speak into it.

A small door caught my attention and I walked towards it.

"Hey Naru. No we haven't found anything up here, mate. Mai couldn't sense anything. Anywhere else you'd like us to check?"

I pushed the door open and found a narrow set of stairs leading up. But we're on the last floor. Is there an attic or something? What kind of school has an attic?

I looked up the flights as I began to mount each step carefully. Why did I have such an odd feeling about this? What was pulling me up here?

"Mai? Mai!" I heard John yell and I realized I had just ran off and left him.

"Up here, John," I called. After a few moments John appeared at the bottom the steps.

"What's up there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like it's important." John ran up to my side and together we made our way to the top and we stared at a large black door. Hesitantly, John pushed it open.

A wet gust of air hit our face, the rain drenching my hair.

As John fumbled to open the umbrella, I walked forward towards the edge. It was calling me. I needed to go over there. My feet felt heavy as they approached the side and I realized I didn't want to stop.

_I could end all my suffering…_

I walked right to the edge, my mind oddly at peace with what I planned to do. I lifted my foot up as a distant voice called something to me. Time slowed as my foot reached for the open air that led to the ground seven flights below. This was perfect and I couldn't help but smile at how easy it was.

Arms circled around my waist and pulled me abruptly back. I fought him screaming, "No! No! Let me go!"

"Mai! What's going on?" asked John's voice.

"The Brotherhood…." I whispered before my body went limp. John helped me sit up but kept a restraining hand on my shoulder as I stared at the edge of the building.

I had almost jumped off the building…I almost killed myself. Why? Was I that sad?

"Mai, what's going on?" John asked again. I looked into his face and realized how wet and cold I was.

"I-I don't know," I whispered.

John helped me stand up and he led me from the roof and back to base. There I was left to go and change as John relayed the events to everyone else. When I was warm in dry clothes, I returned to the rest to find the group surrounding me as if we were having an intervention.

"What?" I asked.

"Mai," began Ayako with extreme calm as if fearful I would run if she said anything to loudly, "why did you just try to jump of that building?"

I cast my eyes over all the others, reserving Naru's face for last. None of the amounts of worry matched what I saw in Naru's face.

In the time that I spent around Naru I never realized why he slowly started to show more emotion around me. He, in fact, didn't. Now, as I examined his face, Naru had that same expression he had given on our first case ever together, but I could read what he was feeling. Naru had never really shown more emotion, but I could see the feelings he possessed in his mannerisms. The way his eyes widened very slightly; the way his brow creased right in the middle; the way his jaw clenched just a little tighter—this all indicated to me that he was stressed, but had I been around him I would never have seen those little changes.

"Guys, everything's fine. Just calm down."

Ayako wasn't the only one who cast an incredulous look over me.

"Mai, you just attempted to throw yourself from the top of the seventh story. Things hardly seem fine and your team deserves an explanation."

I rolled my eyes at Naru's words, ignoring the way my heart fluttered when he said my name, and looked at the investigators who were all four standing in a corner, confused as to what was going on.

"Has anyone jumped from the main building on the side facing the big oak tree?" They looked startled.

"W-well yes," stammered Mr. Genjuu, "Three victims were found where they had fallen from the top of the building. Are you suggesting they all three jumped off and committed suicide?"

I ignored the question and turned back to Naru, waving my hand in the direction of the investigators. "See, three suicides from the top of that building. Obviously I just got caught up in what one of the previous spirits did. _I_ did not try and jump of the roof. So there, problem solved," I snapped and made to plop down onto a couch as the others dazedly returned to what they had been doing. Naru was the only one that seemed unconvinced. Perhaps because I, myself, had been unconvinced by my own argument.

I had not simply been following unawares in the footsteps of a previous victim; I had wanted to jump off that building. However before I was on that roof the idea never crossed my mind and now that I looked back on the experience I had no wish to become suicidal again. In fact I didn't even want to go back to that roof. Something or someone had the ability to change my will—how could I trust that I would be okay if I returned?

* * *

Alright guys, next chapter is out.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	144. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – A Tunnel to Die For**

* * *

July 1

Day 4

I lay on a stone cold table, a peaceful smile matching my demeanor. How I had gotten there and the consequences of my presence were non-consequential to me in that moment. I was so calm. Nevermind there was around thirty non-gender specific hooded humans surrounding me.

One of the figures stepped forward and spread his arms wide.

"Today is a glorious day. We give our brother to the arms of the all powerful so that his spirit may meld with theirs," The figure lifted a large ceremonial knife and gripped the handle with both hands. "With this motion we release his spirit."

The figure plunged the knife deep into my chest, the bones of my sternum splintering painfully. All peace was gone, replaced with agony and sheer terror for, as my body curled in pain, I watched my own spirit ascend above my body. Hooded ghouls began to appear, their hands ripping at my own soul.

I jolted upright and toppled off my couch where I had fallen asleep the night before, clutching at my chest and searching my tiny living room. After a moment, my fear was replaced with a pounding headache. Before I could locate my medicine from where I lay half conscious on the floor, a knock came at the door.

I meant to say, "One moment, I'm lying on the floor in pain after being stabbed to death in a dream," but all that escaped my lead lips was a low moan.

"Mai?" I heard Lin's voice asking through the door. Crap! Was it time for him to pick me up already?

I really didn't want to move. In fact all I wanted to do was give in to the sleep on the edges of my mind.

Another knock and then Lin asked, "Mai? Are you okay?"

I meant to say, "I'm fine, just gonna return to sleep here on my comfy floor," but all that came out was an odd gurgling noise.

Okay, maybe I was not entirely fine.

I heard muttering on the other side of my door and I realized Lin was on the phone with Naru. Next thing I knew my door was somehow open and Lin was looking around my apartment with his usual stern air. That's when he found me, hardly conscious with one arm extended towards a table where my medicine sat.

Lin let loose a mild curse under his breath before hurrying to my side and lifting my head. I looked at him

"Are you injured?" he asked. The obvious answer was yes considering I was still suffering from a very swollen and bruised brain. Instead I moved my hand to my chest. Lin looked at my motion with slight confusion.

"I was stabbed," I said weakly. His confusion turned to smothered alarm and his eyes reassessed my pajamas, but there was no evidence of any knife wound.

"What do you mean?" he asked as my brain began to move a little quicker.

"In my dream," I muttered. "I was stabbed in the chest by a hooded man. I was murdered. It happened—just now—I think."

I struggled to sit up, but Lin merely lifted me to the couch before dialing a number on his phone. After a short conversation with our favorite narcissist, Lin turned back to me.

"Do you feel well enough to come in to the base or should I take you to the hospital?" he asked. Appalled by the idea of returning to full time intensive care I opted to head to the base. Lin looked as if he knew the answer before I spoke.

He brought me clothes to change into and helped me to the bathroom awkwardly, not seeming to feel comfortable helping me with any efforts near a lavatory or bedroom before grabbing my bag and medicine for me. When I staggered back into the kitchen he handed me an assortment of pills and a glass of water which I accepted without complaint. Medical relief was welcome at this point. Then with my bag on one arm and the other half supporting my weight, he helped me to the van which I was pleased to see was Naru free. I knew after what had happened I would need to speak to him, but having a few more moments without mixing the confusion of the Naru war into my already pounding brain was a blessing.

As we drove, I let the medical haze wash over me as I tried to gather what was left of my will in order to face the day.

By the time we reached the base, I had only a mild ache in my head.

As Lin helped me from my seat so I would not slip and fall which was easy to do under my medications, Naru walked up and offered me his arm as support. This was very un-Naru-like. Shocked, I didn't have the presence of mind to deny him and I allowed him to guide me into the building.

Only the police officers and Yasu were present. The rest had returned to their homes to rest.

Naru helped me nestle onto a couch and Yasu brought me a glass of water.

"You don't look so good," Yasu muttered. "You okay?"

"Mai has just had a dream of great gravity. I believe she has just witnessed the fraternity's most recent murder," Naru said. Most of the investigators looked unsure of the truth of that statement. Naru turned to me and I avoided his penetrating eyes. He paused and then spoke softly to me, his voice tender I wanted to cry.

"Mai, do you have any way of locating where what you saw happened?" I shook my head slowly.

"No, all I know is that it looked like a cave or an underground tunnel," I whispered.

"There is one of those," chimed in Yasu. We looked at him.

"Yeah, it was an old subway tunnel that collapsed years ago. I read about it on the schematics."

Naru cast a look at me and I nodded solemnly. Let's face it; underground caverns just seemed to be my specialty.

So without further delay, Yasu lead us to the entrance of the old train station. My nerves seemed to be crackling the moment we entered the dark. The rest of the investigators pulled their weapons and flashlights from unseen places and led the way down the tunnel. As we rounded what had to be the tenth bend, we came upon a deep red curtain. When the agents paused I stepped forward and walked right through the curtain, certain as to what I would find.

I was right.

The room was now dimly lit by two candles burning towards the end of their wicks on the same pedestal. It was hard to tell from where I stood, but I thought there was a heap of the robes I had seen before. I walked slowly towards the pedestal as the others entered.

"What the—" muttered one of the investigators. I ignored them as I slowly advanced on the table. Before long I stood over what turned out not to be a pile of robes, but a boy no older than Naru with the ceremonial knife plunge into his chest. The blood was still fresh.

As the officers called for an ambulance and the others began to inspect the room, I stared at this handsome boy in front of me.

Bile hit the large lump in my throat, choking me as I blinked away tears. Out of all the dead bodies I had seen, I felt close to this one. Heck I had been him only hours ago. I had felt what he felt as he died. I reached down tentatively and touched his shoulder.

Quicker than a flash the boy grabbed my arm and his eyes locked with mine. I felt his voice speaking inside of my body.

_Help me…_

_They've got me…_

_Save me…_

_They're after us…_

_Help…_

_They're killing me…_

His voice continued to whispered disjointed phrases one after another into my mind. My eyes rolled back into my head and my body began to writhe as a seizure shook me. I collapsed, unable to stop the tremors shaking me. The boy's voice continued within my head.

_They'll kill us…_

_They know you…_

_Our kind…_

_We're wanted…_

_Hide…_

_Run…_

_They know you…_

_You're next…_

"Mai!" Naru's voice broke into the mess in my mind as hands restrained my arms and legs and someone grabbed my head.

My body continued to shake and move without my control, foam pouring from my mouth. And yet I was aware of this.

I had had a few seizures before, something my doctors said would cease as I healed, but in all of those cases I had been unaware of where I was or even who I was.

Now, as I lay pressed to the ground by my friends, I was acutely aware of what was going on.

"Hold her head! Don't let her hit it!"

"Crap, watch out, Lin, her leg got loose."

"Call an ambulance for her!"

"Mai, can you hear me?"

And with Naru's question the boy's voice stopped and so did my seizure. I lay shivering on the cold floor, body still restrained and my eyes looking deeply into those worried indigo irises. Naru brushed my hair from my face and wiped away some foam from my mouth.

Then, as sense caught up to my situation, I dropped my eyes away from his as the pieces of my heart ripped new wounds inside my chest. Naru took the hint and moved as far from me as he could bear. Lin lifted my weak form from the ground and carried me back to base just as the ambulance arrived for the boy.

* * *

Okay I wasn't going to post this till it had a good editing, but after reading my reviews I have to. You guys are truly my motivation. I had a really long and great review that has really opened my mind that I hadn't even realized was closed. Thank you to all my readers. Sorry for any and all errors but you guys have been waiting long enough.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.

* * *

**Interview with Truth #1**

Mai : Hi guys, It's Mai. So we've all had several questions for Truth that have gone unanswered. We are here with her today to maybe answer a few and open the floor to the rest of you to send in your questions. We will start off with questions from friends and family of Truth. So Truth welcome back onto fanfiction for however long you'll be staying. How have things been?

Truth : It's great to be back and things have really been pretty great.

Mai : So what was with the long absence? Why do you seem to have short spurts and then long months without anything?

Truth : _laughing_ Well to be honest I've just been caught up in life. When writing is not what you plan to have as a main career it can sort of take a back burner you know. Plus whenever I write I _cannot_ be interrupted. I turn crabby and it's just not pretty. That sounds bad, but it's almost like I retreat into my head as I write so I have to shut out a lot of things going on and life is a pretty big thing to shut out.

Mai : So you don't intend to have writing as your main career? What do you plan to do with writing then? It's a little obvious this is more than just a hobby.

Truth : Actually before fanfiction this was just a hobby. However, now that I have such great readers following my plot this has turned into a love. I love writing, plain and simple. I plan to keep writing until no one wants to read what I produce anymore. As for what I plan to do with this well I may have a few things in the works, but it's too early to tell.

Mai : I see so…any hints?

Truth : Let's just say that I've been toying with an idea for a little bit and _IF_, and that's a big if, I were to actually publish something, this would be the story. I don't want to say too much or get any hopes up, but we'll see what the future brings.

Mai : oooo, so let's for a moment say you did continue with this "if," what would that mean for the readers of fanfiction?

Truth : Now I'm not going to speculate a lot. _IF_ I did consider something of that sort I would continue Haunting Life no doubt and I might see what kind of deals I could work up for my long time readers. They have been so great that they would deserve that much, but that's all I'll say because there's no sure fire thing happening at this moment.

Mai : Okay, Okay. So let's move on. One question we've seen over and over again is how you continually come up with new cases.

Truth: Well to be honest it's not the easiest thing in the world. I take a lot of elements from things I watch and read, but I always want them to be unique. I also really rely on ideas from my readers. That always helps. I have this huge running list with the idea and the fan it came from and I cross each one off that I use. After I have something in mind thought its generally easy to continue from there. One thing I do a lot is think of the high angst or sweet lovey dovey scenes and write that way ahead of time and I then add in the filler. That keeps from rushing things usually, but not always. I'm bad about really wanting my readers to get the good stuff that I forget to develop the plot.

Mai : So the scenes that readers read, how does your writing process go when you sit down? Do you outline or what?

Truth : Actually I really don't outline. Generally I can see the scene playing in my head and I just describe it in words. I've had a few nightmares, haha, because of my own creations. Like the ghost in the train tunnel that made men fall in love with her. Oh man she was creepy!

Mai : so just a few more questions. Where do you see Haunting Life going?

Truth : well that just depends on the readers. I'm willing to write You into your old age, but I think that might get old to readers. I'll keep going until readers say to stop and then I'll go back and edit the chapters and create all the Naru POV's.

Mai: And why do we not see a lot of stories coming from you? Are you only interested in Ghost Hunt?

Truth: Actually it's hard enough to keep the two I have out developing and I've not done too good at that. I just cannot add on too many projects at once.

Mai : Well thank's, Truth, for taking the time to talk with us. If you have any questions for Truth or want advice on anything, feel free to PM a message to her account and we'll produce the questions in a later chapter. Just so you know Truth does not take personal information over the internet and does not give her own personal information. She begs everyone to be careful with whom they talk to over the internet. You do not know these people so don't assume you can trust them, not even Truth. She knows several teenagers and younger read her story and she urges them to be careful with their information and to talk to their parents if they have any questions or feel like something is up when it comes to online conversations. Thanks for being with us. Until next time!


	145. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 - Exposed**

* * *

I had refused to go to the hospital, refused to allow paramedics to examine me, and refused to return home to rest. My mind was fully on the boy who had barely escaped death in that tunnel and the remnants of that awful dream that still lingered in my head. I hardly noticed Lin calling my doctor as Naru and the investigators were visible on a camera they had set up inside the cavern.

Just as I was starting to doze where I sat, a man and a woman burst into the room wildly. Lin stepped between them and me as their wide eyes searched the base.

"Where is she? The girl that found Taku?" cried the woman.

I stood, an odd inclination coming over me.

"It's okay, Lin, these are that boy's parents," I said calmly. Right when I spoke, the woman's eyes narrowed in on my small figure and she rushed past Lin and pulled me into a gut wrenching hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you for finding my boy!"

She pulled away, fresh tears streaming from her eyes as her husband came forward. I inclined my head towards Lin and he grabbed his laptop, understanding.

We sat around the coffee table.

"Tell me, was Taku acting odd within the last few weeks at all?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Um, no. But he—he did say that he had an odd—feeling—about this place," said the woman, wiping her nose on her sleeve. I handed her a tissue before continuing to question. I, luckily, had had enough experience in this department of investigating.

"I don't mean to sound forward, but has Taku ever expressed latent psychic abilities like speaking with spirits or—I don't know—sensing his environment?" I asked, somehow anticipating their reaction.

They exchanged a wide eyed look before turning back to me, shock written clearly across their face.

"How—why do you ask such a thing?" spluttered the father. I gave him a sincere look.

"Because I don't think me finding your son was luck. Down in the cavern your son grabbed my arm and he spoke straight into my mind," I explained, leaving out the part of his touch sending me into a fit.

The woman's face turned into a mixture of concern and wonder.

"So you are psychic as well," she said, oddly calm considering her previous behavior. Somehow her words set her husband at ease as well.

"Well, yes I somewhat am?" muttered, embarrassed. She began to nod.

"Taku could not have connected with you had you not been." I pretended this information did not confuse me an anyway and revisited one of their previous statements as the woman began to sadden.

"You said before that Taku had an 'odd feeling.' What did you mean by that?"

This time the husband spoke.

"Taku called us two weeks ago saying he felt like something bad was happening on campus. He wasn't sure what, but he did mention he didn't feel safe. We should've told him to come home."

The husband let his face fall into his hands. Before my heart could break at the sight before my eyes, I pressed harder for information.

"What did he say was wrong? Why did he not feel safe?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"He didn't know for sure. All he could say was that people like him were not safe," she said as two of the police investigators entered.

I swallowed hard, Taku's words replaying in my mind.

_They're after us... They'll kill us…They know you…Our kind…We're wanted…Hide…Run…They know you…_

_You're next…_

Lin pointed the parents towards the police who offered to give them a ride to the hospital as I sat motionless where they had left me.

I had a theory—a very grim theory—that meant my life as well as most of my friends' lives were now in jeopardy.

These people—this "brotherhood"—were targeting and killing those with psychic abilities and, if Taku had been correct, they now knew who I was.

I felt suddenly sick. Why was it always me? Why was _I_ always the target? Was that just another one of my so called gifts—the ability to attract bad things?

"Are you okay?" whispered a voice directly next to my right ear, causing me to jump from my seat and spin around.

"N-Naru!" I squeaked, my heart skipping another beat as my eyes met his.

"Are you okay?" he repeated calmly, his hands reaching instinctively for me teetering body.

I waved my hands in front of my body, flashing the largest smile I could muster as I scampered further away from him.

"Yep! Perfect! Everything's fine!" I chimed, my voice abnormally high pitched. I could tell Naru did not believe me in the slightest. Grabbing a temperature gauge and clipboard, I turned and said, "Come one Yasu. Let's go take down some temperature readings."

Yasu, thoroughly confused, was helpless to my arm tugging his from the room.

We were silent for a half an hour as we found extremely ordinary readings in every room. Finally Yasu worked up the courage to say something to me.

"Mai?" he began as I ran my hand over the chalk board. "Is everything okay between you and the big boss?"

I froze for a half second.

"Yep, everything's great!" I lied a little too ecstatically. He gave me a disbelieving look and opened his mouth to patronize me further as he leaned against a chair but instead said, "Whoa!"

"What?" I asked, walking towards him. He pointed towards the chair.

"It feels like ice," he stated, staring at the seat. I turned my eyes on the seat and reached out for it.

I felt the cold run up my arm. Indistinct figures filled the room, hazy and fuzzy as if I saw them through a film. I pulled my hand away from the wood and then it was just me and Yasu. Understanding breaking across my mind, I turned and sat directly onto the chair. My body was bathed in icy chills as the figures reappeared. However they were not spirits but mere memories of those that had recently been in this room.

Voices broke through the quiet like a fuzzy radio picking up a distant station. I listened closely and felt myself spurred into speech.

"Such a curious situation—you said a girl, correct?"

_Yes, she came around an hour or so after the ceremony. She touched him and it was like his soul was partially recalled to his body. _

_The all powerful are restless._

"It appears another strong one is in our midst," I said to the other figures.

_She could expose us._

"Let's extend our warmest welcome. An invitation into our ranks should suffice."

The figures faded until all I could see was Yasu with recorder in hand.

My mind jumped into overdrive.

I was sure the figures were members of the brotherhood and by the sounds of the conversation they knew exactly who I was.

"What did that mean?" Yasu asked. How much had he heard?

Deciding to play dumb I shrugged and captured my chin in my hand as I began to think again.

Yasu instantly let loose a laugh, causing me to stare at him with slight concern about his sanity. Not a bit of this seemed remotely funny to me.

"You know, you looked so much like Naru just then. Does being around him do that?"

I blinked and realized that placing my chin in my hand was a characteristically Naru move.

Yasu continued to laugh. "If we all start acting like the big boss we'll be out of a job. No one wants to hire a group of Naru's."

And now I could see what Yasu meant.

Before my eyes formed a picture of our group all stony faced in black suits with black hair and indigo eyes. I wasn't sure if Ayako or Monk was more ridiculous looking in my picture.

I fell into laughter and was surprised at how—good it felt.

For a moment I felt like I had before the whole Naru fiasco. I felt like a human again. I felt like Mai again.

After I regained a hold on myself, I stood wiping tears from my eyes and Yasu did the same.

"Come on, we need to get back," chuckled Yasu, waiving the recorder as if to prove the necessity of returning to base. I nodded, the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

It was good to write Mai as being happy again. I can't explain it entirely, but I feel very close to my characters lol.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	146. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – The Cost of Silence**

* * *

"Well your vitals look good my dear," said Dr. Renegar cheerily. I gave him a smile as he wrapped up his portable equipment. Naru stood a couple of feet off, not even pretending he wasn't listening; the recorder of my vision gripped tightly in his right hand.

I grabbed my thin sweater and draped it across my shoulders as Dr. Renegar inserted a, "but." I turned to look at him.

"I would like to get you back to the office and run a few scans to be sure there was no real damage or concerns."

My shoulders drooped a little bit because if Dr. Renegar thought that it was necessary than I really did need to go.

"Very well, Lin and I will drive her that way," said Naru before I could concede.

Without looking at my boss I said, "It would be _professional_ for you to remain here and inform the others of what has occurred. I'm quite capable of getting there on my own."

Dr. Renegar cocked with eyebrow at me with a wry smile and I quickly back tracked.

"I mean, Lin is quite capable of driving me there without you."

Dr. Renegar nodded and gave me a fatherly clap on the shoulder before walking out with a, "See you in two hours."

As soon as he was gone, Naru turned and tried to catch my attention.

"Mai, we need to talk," he said sternly.

"No we don't," I chimed, false cheer keeping my pitch high as I gathered my things.

"What did you mean in this recording?" Naru asked. I shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding his and, in truth, everyone's eyes in the room.

Why was I hiding this?

Well, in truth, I knew why. If Naru knew the threat behind the words, he would definitely propose an intense and new form of protection which would undoubtedly mean more personal time between us.

But was that a good enough reason?

While these people seemed to be focused on me that did not mean other psychics would be safe. I would be naïve to believe that the whole of this brotherhood's attention would solely focus on me.

Was there a compromise?

Lin opened the door for me and I walked towards the van, Naru staring after me with that usual unreadable expression.

As soon as I had shut the door and Lin kicked the van into gear and we left Naru behind. I let out my captive breath before it caught again. I thought back to better times where I had sat just one seat over between Lin and Naru. Driving these memories and my accompanying tears away, I looked out the window at the grey skies. When would the sun shine again? I missed it.

My thoughts wandered back to Taku.

"Lin," I began, not entirely sure how to phrase this. He looked at me as I hesitated. "I think we both know psychics are not safe in that school. Have you told Naru?"

"I will soon," he said. I nodded, throat tight.

"Or did you mean to bring this up in reference to yourself?" he asked keenly. I was thrown by just how dead on he was.

"N-no," I said, sounding somewhat strangled. Lin did not seem convinced, but let that matter drop as they pulled up to the hospital.

An MRI, three tests, and one EKG later I was cleared of any abnormal damage besides being overly stressed and tired. Instead of taking me back to base, Lin drove me home for which I had to admit I was grateful.

As I was getting out, Lin called me back. I turned to look at him as he reached for the glove box. From its depths, Lin produced a small cell phone. This he handed to me. I looked at him in shock.

"It has Naru's and my numbers programmed in. If you need one of us that is," he said. I took the little phone from him, thanks plain on my face. I shut the door and he watched me disappear safely into my building before he drove away.

Once inside my door, I stared down at the phone resting on my palm with slight disbelief. Most people my age already had a cell phone, but, living on my own, I never saw fit to spend the money on one. Food and rent always came first.

I flipped open the top and pressed the contacts button. In the list was two numbers and I realized neither had a name. Great, so to find out which was Lin's I would have to play a guessing game.

Deciding not to ever need their help, I placed the phone on the counter and reached out for my pills before heading for the bath.

The hot water was all I needed to unwind. I smiled, remembering my and Yasu's joke from earlier as I lathered my hair. Then, holding my nose, I ducked my head beneath the water. When I emerged, there was a loud bang. I paused and looked around. Another bang and I was out of the water, pulling on my underwear and a robe.

I walked to my front door in confusion and undid the lock, peering into the hall.

Five guys were down the hall, busting into a door. I let my hand cover my mouth as I watched and a sickening notion fell over my brain.

_Run…_

These men were here for me.

Just then, as if my thoughts had called to them, the one still in the hall looked right at me. I slammed my door shut and locked it, sliding the chain into place and propping a chair beneath the door knob for good measure.

Still, that would not hold them forever.

In my panicked frenzy, I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" came a voice just as something slammed into the door.

"Naru!" I half shrieked.

"Mai? What is going on?" he asked, his voice suddenly on high alert. I could hear him calling for Lin.

"There are men at my apartment," I hissed as I reinforced the chair with my couch, "They're trying to get in."

I looked up and to my horror the chain was slowly sliding out of its lock. My breath caught as my head began to pound. So not the time for a seizure!

"Mai, stay calm we're coming," he said. "Are you able to get out?"

"I, maybe…" I squeaked, running for my bedroom door. With some effort I slid my bed in front of the door before dashing to the window. My breath was coming in hysterical gasps at this point as I struggled to pull the window up. Just when it was up enough for me to squeeze out, there was a bang from the sitting room. My heart stopped.

Cold calculations told me that I could not make it out the window and down the fire escape before they were able to get to me and I was already overexerting myself. I turned and searched my room.

"Naru, please hurry!" I whispered before slamming the phone shut and throwing it beneath my bed. I ran to my closet.

Many children, when playing the game of Hide and Seek, choose places like under the bed and behind bookshelves to hide. I, however, used to climb up onto the top shelf of my closet and cover myself with whatever I could find.

Now as I clambered ungracefully onto this shelf and covered myself, I hoped my unorthodox tendencies would serve me well.

Just as I had closed the closet to but a crack and completely concealed myself, my bed shot across my room and buried itself into the drywall. The five men burst in.

I watched as they ran to the window and looked out.

"Do you think she got away?" said a squat sandy-headed guy.

A tall, thin man with greasy black hair wearing what looked like a muzzle over his nose pulled the contraption from his face and took a deep sniff. I watched, sure they would hear my heart pounding, as the man straightened and refashioned the muzzle.

"No, her scent stops at the sill," said the nasally man.

He could smell me?

"Well, can you track her in here?" asked a gruff voice from beyond my view. The nasally man shook his head.

"No, her scent is too strong."

"Well she has to be in here," said the squat man. "What about you, can you hear her?"

"I told you before; her thoughts are lost to me. That has not changed," said a formal quiet voice.

The other man—a tall, strong looking man—remained quiet, his eyes searching the room. I prayed they would not land on me.

"Search the room, she has to be here," the gruff voice commanded.

They all began to look—all but the quiet man. He was staring at the knob to my closet. Slowly he walked towards it.

I closed my eyes.

Man an astral projection would be nice right now! Gene, give me a hand here! Surely there's some way I can do it!

I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes to see the five men looking right at me. How had I gotten out of the closet!

I turned and ran for the door as they overcame their shock and started after me. In the hall I heard the voice I had been longing to hear if just for that moment.

"Mai!"

I paused and looked up at Lin and Naru as they stopped to look at my wild eyes. I looked back just in time to see the five men stop. The one with the gruff voice stepped forward and lifted his hand.

"Mai, move!" yelled Naru just as wind shot down the hallway out of nowhere. When it hit me I gasped and shut my eyes.

But it wasn't like I had expected. I was not thrown anywhere.

I opened my eyes, coughing and spitting. My hands floated over my chest and then my aching head, confirming the whole of my body was back in the closet.

Had I really astral projected at will? Convenient.

I heard scuffling coming from the hallway and I remembered I had left my boss and Lin in the hall.

"Mai!" I heard Naru yell just as my headache became nearly unbearable.

"In here," I cried weakly.

Next thing I knew my closet door was thrown open and Naru was pulling me into his arms.

My body shook from the pain in my head and I could feel myself on the verge of collapse. Naru swept me into his arms and carried me into the living room where Lin had already pulled my couch back to a reasonable position.

"Lin, she needs an ambulance," said Naru.

"No," I murmured, "my medicine."

Naru and Lin looked towards the counter. Then the bottle was in my hands. I took a dosage dry as police filtered in.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	147. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Can't I just sleep?**

After describing the appearances of the attackers for the fourth time to the police, I was at the end of my ability to function. Naru, fortunately, was useful for these situations. Before I knew it, he had everything wrapped up.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is to ask if you have anywhere you can go," said the police captain. I looked at him exhaustedly. Did I really have to call someone tonight to ask if I could stay with them for awhile?

"Mai will be staying with Lin and myself at our residence," Naru said, matter of factly. I opened my mouth to argue and then shut it. This was my fault for not telling them sooner. Besides, I could think of no safer place to be than with Naru and Lin. As much as I did not like my situation, I knew it was the best option.

I sighed and nodded, looking down in a defeated manner. I allowed Lin and Naru to gather my things for me as I dozed on the couch amidst the officers still processing the scene. My head pounded angrily.

"Mai, we're going," said Naru's voice and I opened my eyes to see him in my doorway. I stood and wobbled, falling into a nearby officer who straightened me with a concerned look. Naru started to come forward and then paused and gave Lin a look I could not see. Lin nodded and moved to take my arm. He guided me down to the van and into my seat.

I slipped in and out of sleep, lulled by the van's movement. I vaguely remembered someone carrying up into an apartment, before sinking entirely into a deep sleep.

July 2

Day 5

Noon

A knocking sound pulled me from my dreams. I ignored it, refusing to open my eyes. I heard the door open and a voice call my name, but I, again, ignored the person. There was a metal on wood sound before I felt someone nudge my shoulder gently.

I grumbled at them, knowing full well they would not leave until I acknowledged them. What was worse? Only one person was that stubborn.

"What do you want, Naru?" I muttered with a touch of exasperation.

"We need to talk," he said. However, his voice wasn't angry as I expected. It was gentle—calm. Had he not put two and two together between the recording and my attack.

"Can it wait? I'm tired?" I mumbled, laying my arm across my eyes.

"No," he said. I sighed and peeled my eyelids open to face him.

Immediately my heart stammered. His eyes were pained—not angry—pained. There was no hiding his feelings—he didn't even try. In his hands he held the recorder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. I knew what he meant; he had, indeed, put two and two together.

"I don't know, Naru. I just—couldn't stand the thought of you hovering over me even more."

"Mai," he began, his voice edging towards his usual annoyance. I looked at him as he stopped himself and took a deep breath. He leaned back in the seat he had pulled up to my bed. For a moment I wandered if he had sat there during the night. "Mai, you can't do that. Our—relationship—is not worth you putting your life in danger. Did you realize they were going to come to your home?"

I shook my head slowly. "No." I looked away towards the ceiling.

I felt a lot: the hole in my heart, the shame of not telling him, the wish for him to leave, and—the wish for him to stay.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What I must be," I heard him begin. I looked at him again with curiosity. "What I must be for you to be willing to put yourself in danger just so you don't have to deal with me."

"No," I groaned. "No, it's not that. I-I didn't think they would come after me so soon—especially not in my own apartment. I was going to tell you I just—needed a bit of time."

I couldn't find the right words.

"Mai," he said quietly. I waited as he got his wording just right. "Our relationship cannot affect the way we behave on cases. I have to know you are safe, otherwise I can't keep letting you work. It is not worth it to me."

I looked him in the eye.

"I promise to tell you everything from now on," I whispered. He nodded his head, content with that.

I took the break in conversation to eye the tray he had brought.

"What's that?" I asked. His eyes glanced over it.

"French Toast," he said.

"Since when do you cook French food?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not French, per say, and I didn't cook it," he said. I gave him an odd look.

"Lin, made it," he explained. I blinked.

Okay, honestly I find it odder that Lin knows how to cook than I would if Naru cooked.

I pulled my sore body into a sitting position as Naru cut the slices into smaller pieces and placed the tray and a set of chopsticks on my lap.

I, hesitantly, slid a piece into my mouth.

WOW.

"This is so good!" I said around the piece I was chewing. I didn't see Naru's eyes soften.

I began to shovel the toast unceremoniously into my mouth, suddenly starving.

"Mai," he said. I paused and looked at him with my mouth full. For a moment I thought I saw him starting to smile, but his face didn't change. "How long will this go on?"

I swallowed my food and gave him a curious look as he leaned over, staring at his hands. This wasn't like Naru.

"I can't tell you how—difficult—this is. Is it because you're not sure of your—feelings—for me? Did I hurt you that much."

He couldn't look at me. The proud man I knew as Naru now sat before me, slumped over—defeated. It broke my heart. I sat the food beside me and clasped my hands in my lap. As hard as talking about it with him was, I knew it was harder for him to deal with this.

"No, Naru, it's not that," I whispered. He looked up at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I swallowed against it.

"Naru—my feelings for you haven't changed. That's why this is so hard. I-I need to know that I have a voice—that my decision is my own."

I stopped, close to tears. Breathe, Mai. Breathe. Stay Calm.

"Mai, that's absurd. You're decisions always are your own," he said, his confusion turning him a bit rude. I gave in and turned a glare on him. All the emotions I felt came flooding through.

"Are they? Naru? Are they? Because I seem to remember being thrown aside over something so simple as you being jealous. Do you _know _how many times I've been jealous? Do you! Did it…" but I stopped mid-yell and looked back towards the bed.

I was so frustrated.

"Did it ever occur to you how much it hurt?" I whispered, the tears running down my cheeks. He was silent, watching me. I took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling.

"It hurt so bad, Naru. Then you just ask me to come back like nothing happened and what was I supposed to do? Pretend that none of what happened before mattered? I need to know—"

I stopped and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Need to know what?" he breathed.

"That you didn't have complete control over me." I continued to refuse to look at him, choosing to continue to examine the white ceiling. I felt weight on the bed next to me and Naru place his hand on my cheek. But he didn't force me to look at him, he just waited. Finally I consented and stared into his eyes. They absorbed me.

There are those rare occasions where everything Naru feels is plain on his face. Normally he is furious; right now his eyes smoldered.

"Mai—I love you. I realized the moment I closed the door on you I was wrong. I am truly sorry," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as fresh tears fell from my eyes—the pieces of my heart cutting into me like broken glass in your foot.

"I need you," he whispered and a choked sob escaped my lips. He pulled on my face gently to get me to look back at him.

Cautiously, he leaned in, but he stopped just in front of my lips and rested his forehead on mine. I could feel his kiss pulling me like a magnet and for a moment I almost closed the distance—almost.

Fresh tears flooded my eyes and I shook my head slowly.

"I can't," I whispered. "I just can't."

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see his expression. He lingered, his forehead still pressed to mine, before pulling away. I felt him kiss my head gently, almost causing me to fall further to pieces. Then he leaned back and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"I love you, Mai," he whispered softly. I hung my head.

Why couldn't I say it back? Why was it so hard for me to stop this feud in my soul? Why?

It's because I didn't want to feel helpless with him anymore. I wanted to feel equal to him, somehow, but, surely _that_ was impossible. He was gorgeous, spoiled, smart, and, above all, the boss.

He lifted my chin to look at him.

"Don't be ashamed, Mai," he whispered. I looked at him with wide eyes, surprised. "You're right."

His thumb brushed over my cheekbone.

When did Naru become so understanding?

A knock came at my door and we both looked up to see Lin.

"Naru, you should see this," he said. Naru, nodded and stood.

"Wait, what is it? What's going on?" I asked.

"Just wait here for a moment," said Naru. He left with Lin.

I sighed and sat my hand, unfortunately, in my syrup covered plate that I forgot was next to me.

"Ew," I whined as I tried to lick the sticky goop from my skin before it dripped onto the bed.

Naru came back in only moments later, back to his normal business self.

"Get dressed. We need to get back to the school," he said.

"What? Why? What's happening?" I asked. Naru paused and considered me.

"Too much to explain right now, but I need you to hurry," he said. He left me confused and still aching.

If it were not for curiosity, I would have stayed in bed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I have actually been in a fiction writing class and that took up a lot of my time. Fortunately I learned a lot, but I missed writing this. If you get a chance and are a fan of Doctor Who, check out my other story. Thanks.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	148. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 - Mole**

* * *

I flipped the page full of more faces, but none of them matched my attackers. This was the task I had been given, discerning which of the students of this university were in my apartment last night.

One had already been caught.

The man with the odd nose contraption sat in an interrogation room just to my left. Naru was talking to several of the officers as I, again, turned the page.

We hadn't gone to the base, as I had thought was the original plan. Instead Lin drove us straight to the police station. Here we met up with Captain Taishou who refused to meet my gaze the whole time. He explained that the school had interrupted the nose man in another attack and sent him to the police. The psychic he had attacked was sent to the hospital for minor injuries.

The other six were not so lucky.

"They've never been this active. Seven attacks and six kills in one day plus the break in and attack on Ms. Taniyama—this is unheard of for them," the captain told Naru. I closed the book and closed my eyes.

My attackers weren't in the book.

"Any luck?" asked the woman detective assigned to our case. I shook my head, not even trying to remember her name. I was so tired.

"No, but—I don't think all of the student's pictures were in that," I said offhandedly. They stared at me.

"What do you mean?" asked the Captain. I shrugged and pointed at the interrogation room.

"Well, his wasn't in there," I said. Naru looked at the Captain with a look of suspicion. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. The Captain told the woman detective to check on some papers and she left. Naru continued to glare.

"Alright, alright. I should have told you—I know, but—we don't even know who it is," he stated, waving his hand in the air as if trying to grab the right words. Naru cocked an eyebrow at him and waited.

Okay, I actually had no clue.

"We—well—I believe there is a leak in my team."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Taishou closed his eyes and licked his lips before turning to me, his eyes looking at my right shoulder.

"I believe one of the members of my team is working for the Brotherhood." I blinked.

It was quiet for a moment. I expected Naru to tell the Captain about how dangerous it was to withhold information. Instead Naru said, "Which one do you suspect?"

"I suspect them all equally. None of them are acting particularly out of sorts."

Was this it—the line Naru drew between inappropriate and appropriate to not tell him? I watched them closely, trying to understand what was going in Naru's head.

"Which one of them had access to this binder?" Lin asked, waving his hand at the black book in my hands.

"Everyone including detectives not on this case; I left it on my desk."

Naru gripped his chin in his hand. I was shocked. Not only had the Captain not told Naru about his suspicions, he had left the book in an unguarded place.

Naru glanced at me.

"For the safety of my staff, I need you to keep as much information as possible solely between myself and my assistants," Naru said. The Captain nodded stiffly.

Naru walked to me and held out his hand, palm up. I looked at him, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"We need to return to the base." I, hesitated before taking his hand. It felt great to have it back in mine. He let go all too soon, only intending to help me to my feet. What was going on with Naru? Why did he seem so—serene?

His face was smoothed without the slightly worried or annoyed pucker between his eyebrows. His eyes were expressionless, the indigo blue gleaming in the fluorescent lights above our heads. His jaw hung loosely instead of clenched as it usually was when I was around these day. His lips seemed just a little fuller—as if he had been pressing them into a thin line every other time I saw him. His lips….

I looked away as Naru met my eyes. He continued to stare for a millisecond longer before leading the way out of the building. Lin and I followed, Lin subconsciously placing a protective hand between my shoulder blades. I allowed him to guide me to the van.

The others were already at the base and were glad to see I was okay. From their fuss I assumed Naru had not told them completely what had happened. I was right.

It wasn't long before Naru called a stop to the relieved chatter. He told everyone of the leak. I zoned out as questions began to rocket from Ayako and Monk's mouths.

I was walking through the main building. Hold on, hadn't I just been in base?

Someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see Naru.

No—not Naru. Gene—this was a dream. He smiled at me.

"Long time no see," he said softly. I felt my heart swell and I realized how much I had missed my friend. He took my hand and a pang of sadness shot through me as I remembered taking Naru's hand earlier.

Naru led me to the roof.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question, but I nodded my head anyway. I knew who he was talking about; there was only one person he would say that about. There was a pause.

"I-I just want to know I have _some _control over myself—my life. I don't want Naru to make my decisions. I want to have a choice in things. I want to know he's—invested in me," I said, the words spilling out of one another. He turned his smile on me, but I looked down at my feet.

"You always have a choice," he said. I closed my eyes.

"How?" I asked, humoring my ghostly friend. His smile got minutely larger. He walked to the edge of the building and looked down before looking back at me.

"Just because someone else makes the decision doesn't mean _you_ didn't decide."

I rolled my eyes. Helpful—I did not miss cryptic messages. He smiled.

Suddenly, I was walking towards the edge. Gene had disappeared, but I hardly compared.

One step—two steps—three—four—seven steps—the edge—I floated away into darkness.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for my leave of absence. I was on a cruise that had really expensive WIFI so I didn't post. I wanted to address something that bothered me. As always I feel like it is important for readers to point out my short comings in this story so I can correct them in chapters to come (I will not be going back to correct past mistakes at this time), but if you are going to do so I must ask you to only comment if I can PM you a response or any questions I may have. I also wanted to make a point that I _always_ conduct any research that may be necessary to a case, but often times the research gives options. I will choose whatever option I believe works best in this story or I believe the character would choose to do. Just because something is available, does not mean a character would necessarily use it. I will not deem your information given to me prudent if you do not allow me to PM you because this should be a site of open collaboration so as to improve. Comments made any other way are not open for challenge and easily misconstrued as rude. Thank you to all my readers for their continued support. I hope that this has not created any hard feelings as this was not my intention. I always prefer to have these conversation via PM so as not to broadcast them to the whole of my readers (some of who are more easily angered than I am over my story—which I think is very flattering.)

Update Soon,

mytruthaboutlife.


	149. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 9

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 9 – Can I Get Up?**

* * *

I was falling—I was acutely aware of that. It was not until I hit the floor that I became scared. The moment my body landed only two feet below me (instead of 50 or more some feet), I sat up with a cry that startled everyone in the room.

I looked around. Masako sat on the couch from which I had just came from where she was speaking to John who leaned against the back of the couch. They were both staring, their previous words forgotten. Yasuhara and one of the officers were on the far side of the room, talking about the lay of the grounds. They had paused to look up at me, the police officer quietly asking if I was okay. I turned my head again, my chest heaving for air.

Naru was next to me.

I blinked as he reached out for my shoulders; Lin stayed unnoticed behind my bemused form as he helped lift me back onto the couch. Naru knelt in front of me just barely between my knees, catching my wild gaze in his steady one.

Only he could ever do that. My mind could be a million miles away and he could bring it back to him with a single look.

"Mai," he said, apparently for the second time.

"What happened?" Naru said, commanding me to focus with his tone. I looked back up into his gaze.

"I-I was talking with—with…" I looked around the room at John, Masako, and the others. They didn't know about Naru's brother.

"With who?" prompted John. I looked up into his eyes, not sure how to respond and fearful to do so in the wrong way.

"Leave," said Naru calmly. They all looked at him.

"But, Kazuya," began Masako. He gave her a look.

I only caught a glimpse of his eyes, but they were—God—if looks could kill.

Masako went white. John and Yasuhara were already out the door and they averted their gaze. I swallowed hard.

Then the room was empty beside Naru, Lin, and myself. He looked back to me.

"You were talking with Gene," Naru finished for me. I nodded.

"What did he say?"

I swallowed again, thinking of our conversation.

"I don't remember it well—but Naru," I moved on, trying to act like that was unimportant. In truth, it held not weight to the _case_.

"Naru, I walked right off of the roof." Naru waited as if I hadn't gotten to the punch line. Could he not see how that was crucial? Surely he could. This _was_ Naru.

"Okay," he said calmly. I raised my hands, shaking my head. Did he really not understand?

"Naru, I think someone just walked off a roof! I don't think it was _just_ a dream!" I cried. Naru looked up at Lin.

"Have the officers and the others search the grounds for a victim," he said. Lin nodded and left.

"There, if it_ was_ someone, we will find them. You do not need to worry about their safety."

I narrowed my eyes. What was he implying?

"Mai—are you sure it was _someone_ else?" he asked. What did he mean by that?

"Well, who else would it be besides _someone else_?" Was that not a broad enough description? Would he rather I say someone else in the world but most likely on this campus?

"Mai, the person who walked of the roof—Was. It. You?"

What…?

My face and mind went blank at his question as my hands and arms relaxed.

"What—what do you mean?"

"Was the person who walked of the roof you, Mai?" he repeated.

"No." But maybe I answered a little too quickly.

Was it me?

His eyes were very serious.

"Are you sure?"

No…

"Well, how could it be me, Naru, I'm sitting right here! I haven't gone off a roof."

He took my hands in his, trying to calm me. Then he caught the back of my neck in a gentle but firm grip.

"No, not yet. But will you, Mai?" he whispered furiously, pressing his forehead to mine and closing his eyes. Did he think that would give him any answers?

I pushed him away, half blushing—halfway to tears. He returned to a respectable, professional distance but kept a hold of my hands.

"Tell me. What do you think? Mai, with you dowsing abilities you can sometimes know. I know you can. Tell me—What will happen?"

I looked at him in a way I never had before. It was if he, himself, knew the answer and he was trying to get me to disprove it. How could _he_ know something like that?

In honesty, I had no inclination of who it was. I didn't know if it were someone else, or if it were myself, or—if it was simply a dream. I just had my guesses.

I chewed the inside of my cheek looking at his wide (well wide for Naru) eyes with my own. If this were a movie, suspenseful music would be playing as we—the main characters—appeared to be saying with our eyes what words could not. There was no such connection.

Both of our eyes searched for answers the other did not have.

I was the first to close mine.

I thought hard about the dream, but I could no more say it was me now than I could before. Perhaps it had _just _been a dream.

"I don't know," I breathed. His jaw clenched. I didn't look into his eyes again.

This was not a movie and we were _not_ two bound characters that knew everything we needed to. I questioned whether we were truly bound at all.

The door opened and we both looked up as Lin entered. At first my heart sank, but then I remembered Lin always had that serious look about his face.

"No one's been hurt and we found no sign of any jumps."

I felt myself breath again. Naru, however, looked like he was refusing air. His nostrils flared and his lips disappeared into a thin line. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

Apparently I was the only one entertaining the idea of it only being a dream. Naru had just narrowed his options to one. Me.

The door swung open and Monk came in with three of the detectives. He looked grim as his eyes glided over me and he hesitated.

I stood.

"What?" I whispered. He swallowed hard and then squared his shoulders as if readying to be punched.

At first I saw his lips moving. Then the sound caught up with them like those badly dubbed movies.

"Taku passed away about an hour ago."

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	150. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 10

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 10 – Dead**

* * *

I was so overwhelmed by what was happening—we all were. The base was buzzing with constant overlapping conversations. It was too much for me to handle anymore.

Quietly I slipped away from the group and onto the grounds. Slowly I paced with no real destination in mind, my thoughts far away.

When monk had said that, my first and most obvious question was, "Did he jump off of the roof?"

Monk wrinkled his eyebrows and gave me a look that clearly hoped that was not my way of making a joke.

"No," he said quizzically.

"What do you mean he passed on," said Naru, for my benefit and probably, secretly for his.

"The doctors said his wounds were—too severe."

So now we had Taku's death and the question of my own.

I kicked at a small patch of dirt.

Pausing, I slowly pivoted on my heels. Before me was the building where the three victims had launched themselves off of. My mouth went dry as I realized I stood on the spot where they had landed.

It took me a moment to gather myself before I leaned down and raked my fingers across the dirt.

"Mai!" I started and looked up to see Lin striding my way.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked. I shrugged but stepped away, trying to keep the distance between us.

"I'm fine, Lin, I just need some space," I said. He stopped approaching me, but didn't leave. I grumbled to myself and turned to walk away.

He followed from a large distance.

My mind began to wonder back into my musings when a voice broke my concentration.

_Help! Help me please!_

I froze, looking out across the fields for the source of the voice before my eyes narrowed in on a manhole with a hand just barely visible at the edge. I sprinted towards it before Lin could react.

I found a guy clinging to the edge. Thinking quickly, I grabbed his arm to pull him back saying, "Did a ghost grab you?" He didn't answer as he grabbed onto my arms to pull himself up. Then the intent in his eyes shifted and he gave a hard jerk, causing me to fall head first into the hole.

Time seemed to slow as my breath caught. I had rotated full circle to where I could see up as the guy finished climbing out. I was falling—yet again—but it did not feel like before. My landing on the cold ground below was much softer than I had expected. Thankful, I watched as Lin tackled the guy and pulled him from sight. I made to move so I could call to him for help and that was when I realized I was paralyzed.

I could not move a single muscle; not even my eyes would blink as I lay in an awkward position.

"Mai!" Lin leaned over the opening and froze, his face going dark. "Oh God, Mai," he whispered. I realized the way I must have looked—eyes wide, body positioned oddly, mouth hanging slightly open—I must have looked dead to him. Was I dead?

No, I couldn't be. I felt no different. But that impact should have killed me. Was I dead?

For some reason I knew that even though everything said I should be, I wasn't.

Lin walked off.

No, come back! Don't leave me!

Something took my lifeless arm and dragged me away from the light of the hole. I felt terror run through me as hooded figures entered my line of sight.

No, go away.

They seemed to glow ominously as they moved back and forth across my view. I could no longer breathe. What were they doing?

One seemed to turn to another. Neither said anything, but I felt like somehow they had come to a decision.

One floated over the top of me and it reached into my very body, its ghostly hands disappearing into my midriff. I tried to scream, but could not muster a sound.

Get off of me! What are you doing?

I felt the spirit's fingers stroking what felt like my very being; as if his hand were able to touch my own soul.

Stop it! What are you doing? Someone help me!

I felt the fingers melding with my own spirit. My vision blurred.

No. No! NO! This would not happen! Whatever it was doing, it wasn't good!

Naru, please help me!

A dull light began to form around my body and the spirits stopped, the one over me pulling its hands from within me.

Go away!

My mind continued to scream at the spirits as the light began to grow and pulsate, like it had a heartbeat of its own. The spirits covered their non-existent faces with their arms as the light brightened.

"MAI!" someone yelled from where the manhole was. I tried to call back, but my mouth still wouldn't move. The ghosts faded away followed shortly by the bright light. Next thing I saw was Naru descending down a rope with a flashlight in hand.

He cast the light around the tunnel, looking more panicked than I had ever seen him.

"Mai!" he called again, just as his light hit my body. He began to run forward, but stopped as his eyes widened in horrified understanding. He took a staggering step backwards and dropped his flashlight, leaning his back on the wall. He stared straight ahead as Lin entered the tunnel.

"How did this happen?" Naru breathed icily. No response.

"She was just with us! How could this have happened?"

He thinks I'm dead. I look dead. They're not going to check. No, I'm alive!

Lin muttered something to him I didn't catch.

He turned, his body radiating fury. Suddenly he rotated and slammed his fist into the stone wall. Lin watched him, unable to say anything. Naru made for the ropes. No he can't leave! I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!

"Na-ru…" I managed to whimper, my voice tiny in the large tunnel. Naru froze and turned back to me.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Lin.

"Hear what?"

"That voice—Mai? Mai!" Naru scooped up a flashlight and ran to my side. For a moment he looked me over before pressing his fingers to my neck.

"She's alive? She's alive! Lin get an ambulance!" Lin left as I felt my fingers began to twitch.

"Mai? Can you hear me?"

He leaned down to see if I was breathing. This is when I realized I wasn't. My eyelids fluttered.

Naru leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, blowing air into my lungs.

His lips—they feel perfect.

…

He blew twice before I began to cough, my eyes shutting and mouth closing.

"Mai!" He lifted my torso into his arms, brushing hair from my face as my eyes met his.

He looked so relieved.

"Naru," I rasped. He nodded his head and leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Ghosts," I murmured.

"No, Mai. You're safe. No ghosts," he whispered, holding my body close to his warmth. Slowly my mobility was returning.

"No, Naru, there were ghosts. They did this thing to me," I began but he shushed me.

"We'll worry about it later," he said. But I'm worried now!

"No, Naru, listen," I pleaded, but he quieted me again.

"Let the paramedics check you out then we'll discuss it."

Unsatisfied but left with no choice I waited until the paramedics pulled me out of the tunnel.

Some day this had been.

* * *

Whew man, two very emotionally charged chapters. I am shaking from them lol. I'm going to take a break for now, but I hope you liked them.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	151. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 11

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 11 - Understanding vs. Knowing**

* * *

July 3

Day 6

_Mai_…

Someone was calling my name.

_Mai._

Who was it?

"Mai?"

I opened my eyes to see Naru standing directly across from me. I blinked as he reached out for my hand, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I blinked again as I realized it was Gene. I was asleep? That's right—I had been so tired after Naru had pulled me from the man hole. I didn't even have it in me to argue about the ambulance. I fell into dreams in Naru's arms long before I could even remember seeing any paramedics. Or maybe—I had been pulled into my dreams…

Gene waited patiently for me to answer his question. I touched my chest and looked away.

"What happened?" I muttered. Gene caught my face in his hand gently and I looked up at him again.

"Are you alright?" He repeated. I nodded before I could actually think about it.

"I-I think so," I whispered. My hand returned to my chest.

Gene sighed. "They almost took you," he stated, his voice low.

I gave him a bemused look and asked, "Took me?"

He stared into my eyes again, his own searching as if to make sure I _was _indeed still there.

"We slowed your fall as much as we could," he said. It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. So _Gene_ was the reason…

"Wait we?" I asked. Man, two word questions are dominating today.

A figure materialized from the darkness and I gasped, brain reeling.

Taku?

He smiled at me.

"It's not easy for those of us in the spiritual plane to reach out and affect the real world. I'm afraid that you won't be able to fall like that for awhile," Gene said with a small smile.

"How—how are you here?" I asked. Taku glanced at Gene.

"You were able to save my soul from the—Brotherhood—as they call themselves," he began slowly as if choosing his words carefully. I glanced suspiciously at Gene, but his gaze was even and innocent. "I felt a debt was owed."

"I _wasn't_ able to save you," I breathed, feeling the guilt surge up in my chest. "You died."

He smiled. "Yes, but that would have happened with or without you, but without you the Brotherhood would be controlling my soul."

I looked at him, guilt still plaguing my heart. His smile softened as he understood.

I turned to Gene.

"What do you mean 'controlling souls?' How is that possible?"

"You've seen it in the past, Mai. Spirits control other spirits all the time, but they must be _dead_," he said with emphasis. I looked at him before understanding broke somewhere in my mind. I felt my heart stutter as I looked at the two now grim faces.

"They were trying to kill me for my spirit?" I cried, stepping backwards.

"That's why you couldn't move," Gene said. "They must have thought you were dead and they trapped your soul _into_ your body, which paralyzed you. Interesting effect—I've never seen such a thing before."

"But-but why me?" I whimpered.

"You're strong," said Taku, "strong enough to even recall _my_ soul back to my body. Power levels like yours are rare."

I was about to argue, but something in Gene's face caught my attention. Did he—agree?

Me strong? He couldn't be serious. I spent my whole time with a group of spiritualists. Next to them, I was nothing. _They_ were strong. I mean, for goodness sake, I didn't even hold a lighter to Naru—much less a candle.

"Mai, listen to me," said Gene, catching my attention. "You and Naru are in danger."

"I know," I said. He shook his head.

"No, you really don't," he insisted. I cocked an eyebrow at him

"What do you mean?"

His mouth moved, but I didn't hear what he said.

"What?"

He and Taku were gone.

"Gene? Taku? What were you saying?"

My eyes squeezed together.

"Mai?"

I was awake…I was awake?

I opened my eyes to look at Naru as I felt his hand gently take mine. I gave him a confused look. Why did he look so—unsure? Naru never looked unsure.

I went to talk and realized a mask was covering my face, blowing air over my nose and mouth. It was an upgrade from the usual nose tube. I mean it wasn't a tube down my throat or anything, but was this really necessary? I wasn't actually injured.

_Thank you for that, Gene, Taku_, I thought offhandedly. I hoped they heard.

With one hand I moved the mask.

"What is it, Naru?" I asked. Something was wrong.

His face went blank.

"Do you not remember?" he said a little too evenly.

What?

"Of course I do," I said. How could I forget what had just happened?

Naru seemed to relax an infinitesimal amount, but kept the blank look on his face. His emotions were reigned in pretty well; I could tell. Most people couldn't read Naru unless he lost his cool completely. I knew better. The blankest of blank looks in his eye always meant he was controlling them and he wasn't having an easy time at it right now.

"Why am I in a hospital? I'm alright," I continued, assessing my surroundings along with his mood. Well, he probably wanted me checked out at least. I did fall and I _did_ look dead. Maybe he was just letting me rest.

Naru's look turned incredulous.

"Are you really that thick?" he spat. I felt the sting of his words rock me and I turned my face away as the ache in my heart brought fresh tears to my eyes.

What? Why was he so angry? It had been a simple question.

Before I could get mad myself, I heard Naru sigh and then I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Mai, you were dead. For how long I didn't know and I had to be sure," he said extremely slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"I wasn't dead," I said, hurrying to correct him. His jaw tightened.

"Mai, you weren't _breathing_," he stated a little to calmly. I looked at him.

"But I had a pulse, Naru. Gene—Gene slowed my actual fall and the ghosts thought I was dead and they trapped my soul in my body which paralyzed me," I explained, leaving out Taku. Best to address that later, privately.

I sensed there was something more behind Taku staying.

Naru sat back a little and regarded my face in a different light. It took him a moment to respond.

"I take it you've been speaking with…Gene," he said rather than asked.

I nodded before rushing into an explanation of what had happened before he could stop me.

"I really couldn't move, but I could see and hear all of you. Then these ghosts dragged me away and they-they did this thing, Naru. This really—_weird_ thing."

He listened steadily.

"It was like the ghost reached into my belly, but he wasn't touching my organs or anything. I don't know—Naru—it felt like he was touching…like he was touching my soul."

He didn't seem alarmed by this; of course Naru hardly _seemed_ like anything. I pressed on.

"Then there was this bright, white light just over my chest and—I don't know—it seemed to push them back," I told him, remembering the incident clearly. There was no doubt; the light certainly made the ghost flinch. At this, Naru raised his eyebrows slightly, stood, captured his chin in hand, and paced towards the window. I sat up and completely removed the silly breathing mask from around my neck.

"And then you called down into the manhole and the ghosts and the light disappeared," I told him quickly.

"The light—what did it look like?" he asked, still staring out the window. I took the opportunity to swing my legs over the side of the bed. Of course I realized I wasn't going very far when I felt the pull of the IV in my arm.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, more focused on figuring out how to remove the monitors without setting off the alarms.

He turned back to me and captured my hands, keeping me from pulling the IV from my arm. In hindsight, this was probably good because I hadn't really considered the possible implications of removing an IV without the proper precautions

"The light—what did it look like? Was it like the color of purifications or was it like the color of my own powers?"

I looked up into his eyes, my brain processing what he had just said.

"More like—what you do," I said finally. He leaned his head backward slightly and breathed in heavily through his nose.

"I see."

"What does that mean?" I asked, again trying to figure out the quickest way to leave the hospital. I finally decided waiting on a nurse's assistance might be best.

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered, more to himself then me.

My mouth fell open. Naru not knowing something? Even more to the point, Naru admitting to not knowing something? Did the world end while I was asleep?

"You should lie back down," he said, returning to his chair. I twisted where I sat on the edge of my bed to look at him as he sank down and lifted his black book.

"Um, how about no," I replied. He gave me a sharp look beneath his eyelashes.

"Oh, come off it Naru! Nothing's wrong with me!" I exclaimed, the IV pulling on my skin as I raised my arms in protest. He chose to remain quiet.

"Have the _doctors_ found anything wrong with me?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my chin indignantly.

"They're still running tests," he said slowly. I pinned him with my best suspicious glare.

"You've had how long and they aren't done 'running tests' yet?" I griped, using air quotes around his words.

"Fourteen hours and forty seven minutes," he said in a cool voice. I paused, jarred at how exact he was, before continuing.

"And how many tests have they run in fourteen hours and forty eight…"

"Forty seven," he repeated, cutting me off.

"Forty seven minutes?" I finished in a growl. He glanced at the clock.

"Now it has been forty eight."

I pressed my lips together, wishing I had something to throw at him. Then my attitude changed.

I could remember how I had felt when I thought Naru was gone—on the Legion case—I thought he was dead. It must have felt that way for him. I closed my eyes.

Regardless of our current relationship, I would not wish that feeling on my worst enemy—much less Naru.

"I'm fine," I stated gently. "I was just tired. That's why I slept so long. Gene slowed my fall—how I don't know—so I wasn't injured. The spirits did nothing to me. I'm okay, Naru. I just don't want to be in a hospital anymore."

I met his gaze and he regarded me with those indigo, shielded eyes. After a moment he looked away.

"If I agree to let you be released, you are to stay at my apartment with Lin for the next two days. You are to rest and if you feel anything—_anything_—out of the ordinary you are to tell Lin or myself immediately."

He looked back me as I smiled and nodded. So, with another sigh, he stood and pressed the call button above my bed. After thirty minutes I was released and packed up into the van, choosing to ride in the cramped backseat instead of between Lin and Naru.

As we drove, I secretly watched Naru out of the corner of my eye, thinking.

He still loved me; that much _was_ clear. His reaction—I thought back to the way he had punched the wall and wondered for a moment if he had hurt his hand—alone was enough to show that.

What was wrong?

In truth I couldn't explain it. I wanted so bad to be with him. Naru was what made my whole world come to life. Without him, these past months had been like I had sucked the color out of a painting.

I just couldn't.

It's not like I hadn't been over this before. I had long enough to search through every detail of our breakup and even the case that followed, although those events were hazy to me now. Even though he had just left me for such a silly reason, he _had_ regretted it. He told me that—showed me that in his eyes. Why couldn't I forget that detail though?

I want him to be invested in me…

I paused, my own words coming back to me. Then I closed my eyes.

I had been avoiding these thoughts this whole time; hoping that if I ignored them long enough they would go away. No such luck. This time I turned to face them head-on, no matter how much they hurt.

Naru had just left me in the lurch—no job, no recommendation, and no love. I, who would go to the ends of the earth for him, hadn't gotten so much as a question or the benefit of the doubt. He just made his decision and on my way I was. Then he chose _not_ to contact me, even though he knew he had been wrong. Was that love? Could he say he loved me?

I took a steadying breath and closed my eyes to the tears that threatened to break free. When I opened them, I caught a glance of him looking at me.

I don't know if he can claim that he loves me, but he sure can't claim he's as invested in me as I am in him. There were two things higher on his priority list than me: work and his ego. _I_ should've been first.

* * *

Alright, I wanted to say that if you speak French or Spanish or any other language feel free to post reviews in your own language. One of my favorite things about fanfiction is that it is such a global network. However keep in mind that I have very limited French and very very very limited Spanish lol. Also, don't expect a reply in your language if it is German or Portuguese or something like that and I WILL NOT be able to read your review if it is posted in Mandarin or Japanese characters or things of that sort(Sorry I'm just not that awesome). Of course the UK, Australia, and other English speaking countries may feel free to continue posting in their own language ;)

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	152. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 12

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 12 – We Aren't Finished**

* * *

After Lin made dinner and went across the hall to his own apartment, I decided to go back to the room that had been designated mine while I stayed with Naru. I wasn't really tired until I lay down. It was seven o'clock then, I know because I checked the time. Honestly, I thought I had only blinked, but when I opened my eyes back up the hour was three in the morning.

July 4

Day 7

I sat up, fully awake for the first time in awhile. I reached for the pill bottles next to my bed, hoping to banish the awful headache plaguing my cranium. With that I stood, gathered clothes and my toiletry bag, and headed to the small bathroom nestled in the far right corner of the room.

The shower water felt good on my tight muscles. As I scrubbed my skin I found several purple bruises running down my sides. Maybe I had landed harder than I had thought—but the doctors ran x-rays and a CT scan so there was nothing really to worry about.

I paused for a moment to hope that Naru would be taking care of that bill as well. I was sure he would. If he had for my concussion, surely he would for that unnecessary stay.

I turned off the water with a happy sigh and stepped out onto the bathmat, wrapping two towels securely around my body. I stepped in front of the mirror. This is where, for the first time in a month, I actually scrutinized my appearance.

Okay, so I had taken poor care of myself beyond regularly going to the doctor and finishing my junior year of high school. Nothing else had seemed important.

Now, as I examined myself in the mirror I was a little surprised. My hair, which had not been cut since before the Ao's case, now waved unchecked past my shoulders and stopped just above my bust line. I looked like I had lost a good five to ten pounds, making my frame look narrow and frail. My skin was nearly colorless, the rosy tinge normally found around my cheeks long gone. And speaking of my face—was it just me or did it look really skeletal? I mean, I had always had rather full cheeks but now my cheek bones and chin looked sharp as if my skin was tightly stretched over dull knives.

"Man, I look like a ghost," I laughed to my reflection. Then I smiled at myself and finished my business.

Outside of my room, the hallway was dark. I squinted down the hallway where I could see a few lamps on.

Naru's apartment was like something I had only ever seen in magazines. Behind me was a set of French doors which I assumed hid Naru's room and what was probably meant to be a coat closet across from my own door. The opening to the kitchen sat on my right and the darkness hid a clean space with brand new appliances. It looked untouched in the light. I imagined Naru didn't cook much.

The rest of the apartment was a huge open room. I felt it was large enough that you could stick my entire apartment inside it, although Naru had once commented that that was impossible.

I walked towards where the hall opened onto this room. To my left was a long, floor-to-ceiling shelf full of books. The adjacent wall was just a large window that opened up onto a picturesque balcony. An elegant desk measuring around the length of two of me sat in front of this window. One side of the wood was stacked with neat piles of different case folders. A laminated map of Japan spread across the center. I figured this was an odd form of decoration. On the other end sat Naru's laptop and a cell phone. His black book rested on the edge of the map.

Still seating was far from limited. In front of the desk were two comfortable looking almost-oval chairs. A small dining table for four was next to the kitchen's shared wall. On the far wall next to the door hung a large flat screen television. A lush, black leather sectional started a third of the way under the television, ran to the wall's corner, turned, ran for almost three meters along the other wall, turned away from the wall and spread over four and a half meters, ending in another corner with a seat for one. A mahogany coffee table sat in the middle.

This is where I found Naru, leaning on the back of the sectional as he watched the news.

"Why are you awake?" he asked me without removing his eyes from the screen. I recognized the college we were investigating in the news report.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm pretty sure I slept much more than you have," I replied listlessly. Naru clicked a button on a remote and the television went dark. He turned and walked towards his desk. I followed the idea, quickly sinking into a leather chair. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

Silence…

He looks really tired.

"I'll make some tea," I muttered delicately. Naru simply nodded.

While I waited on the water to boil, I secretly watched Naru from the corner of my eye. He covered his forehead with his hand and rubbed it down the length of his face, stretching the skin. Then his hand paused on his mouth as he stared at nothing in particular. Was it just me or did he seem to be preparing himself for our conversation? What was he planning on saying?

I looked back at the kettle as his eyes fell onto me. I was sure he did not miss my head turning away.

When the tea was made, I sat the cups on his desk and slid his towards him. He lifted it without a thank you, but I had expected that.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He gave me a look as if discerning how much I knew. I just held his gaze, waiting.

After a moment I wandered if he actually planned to tell me.

"Tomorrow I will go to the Captain and remove SPR from this case," he said after another moment just as emotionally as ever. I felt winded.

"What?" I gasped. He gave me a steady look as I collected my argument.

"Naru, you can't," I cried, standing.

He looked at me, just as calmly. His decision was made and I knew he didn't plan to change it.

"Mai, I've made my decision." Yeah, I just said—well—thought that.

"Naru, all those—those people? You can't just leave them on their own. _We can help!_"

He gave me a look, obviously trying to communicate there was nothing I could say that could change his mind.

Naru wasn't often wrong about things, but he was extremely wrong on this. I knew everything to say.

"They won't stop," I whispered, sitting back down.

"That's not my problem. The Metro's Captain will have to find another team," he said, quick to reply as he shuffled some papers.

"No, Naru, I mean they won't stop coming after _me_!"

He paused and looked back at me shrewdly. I nodded, trying to confirm what I had just said.

"You won't be on the case anymore. You won't be a threat," he said slowly.

I shook my head as I replied. "Naru, they aren't after me because I am a _threat_. They want me because I am psychic," I stated, leaning forward until I felt I might fall off the seat. Naru slowly laid the papers down as he listened.

"I haven't completely worked out why, but these people go after psychics for their powers. They kill them and then their spirits go to these other spirits who take control of them. That's what I think those ghosts were trying to do when I fell into the manhole."

Naru captured his chin in his hand, thinking, but I knew he couldn't ignore this information. Even if he cared a little, Naru would have no choice but to continue. I could tell he didn't want to. I knew he would rather take me away and never come back instead of continue on this case.

He sighed and looked away, laying his other hand on his desk. He stared at the far wall.

I, hesitantly, reached across the desk and placed my hand over his. Instantly an overwhelming feeling of pain surged up inside of me, constricting my throat. I looked up into his eyes, the pain obvious in my face. He stared at me with a mixture of thinly veiled shock and concern.

I realized this was _his_ pain. I swallowed hard. A faint light seemed to glimmer around the edges of his form. He stared at me calmly as I tried to remember what I was going to say. Finally I gave him the most honest look I could muster and started my encouragement.

"Naru, this case—you're the only one who will be able to resolve it. None of us will be safe until you do. I know that—personally—you'd be the only one I would trust to finish this. I_ know_ you won't let anything happen to me. They need you, Naru—I need you. You have to see this to the end."

He closed his eyes, and I felt a cacophony of emotions swirling in my chest.

Pain, guilt, sadness, anger, and—most prominently and suprising—fear. His eyes met mine again and all those emotions dimmed; a newer, stronger emotion burned stronger, filling me with warmth. I looked at his hand before glancing back at his eyes to see that same emotion burning behind his lashes. I retracted my hand and looked down.

It was silent for a moment longer, the air humming with tension.

"Okay," he muttered. I looked back at him, but his mask was back on. He nodded at me. "We'll finish this case."

I smiled slightly, relief washing through me. I had won. I stood to go back to my room, intending to find something to do besides sitting across from an intense looking Naru.

However as I made to leave, Naru called me back.

"Mai," he said softly. I turned to look at him questioningly.

One arm extended, cup wagging in the air, he said, "Tea."

If I hadn't been a nicer person I would have thrown the whole kettle at his smug face.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	153. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 13

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 13 – To Gather Information**

* * *

As soon as the sun began to peak over the horizon, I returned to the main room with the hopes that Naru had decided to go to bed. The balcony would offer a better view of the sunrise and I wanted to watch it undisturbed. I should have known that I was hoping in vain. Naru was no more asleep now than he had been two hours ago. What's more, Lin now stood next to the door. They both looked at me when I walked around the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Naru walked to his desk, buttoning his cufflink as he went.

"I am going to the school," he said, lifting up a few files and placing them on top of his black book in his laptop bag. "Lin will be staying here with you."

"Wait how will you get there if Lin's staying?"

"Tokyo has cabs, Mai," Naru said evenly. I blushed.

"But—you shouldn't go alone," I muttered. He a looked at me and then smirked, turning back to finish zipping his bag.

"I won't be alone. Takigawa, Matsuzaki, and Father Brown are there already. Ms. Hara and Yasu will be joining them momentarily. You however—" he said as he turned back and lifted his coat and bag off the desk, "Cannot be left here by yourself in the event this cult is able to track you again."

He smirked at me as he passed directly in front of my body and sat his bag on the table.

"I don't think you being so worried about my safety is very _professional_," he calmly remarked, his eyes dancing for the first time in awhile.

I blushed bright red, my tongue tasting like sour jelly worms.

"Why you!" I yelled, stamping my foot. If I hadn't been overcome by my slight dizziness I might have hit him, but I felt his hand on my shoulder steadying me instead of my fist in his face _punching_ him.

His eyes had lost the malicious edge, choosing to return to apathy.

"Rest, Mai, I'll be back tonight."

He slid his jacket on, grabbed his bag, and walked gracefully from the room without a second look. I stared at him leaving before crossing my arms and huffing. Lin looked at me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing! I'm. Not. Hungry!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. I huffed again.

"Fine, surprise me."

As Lin busied himself in the kitchen, I took to examining the multitude of books in the shelves. Titles like _Parapsychology: The Controversial Science _and _Parapsychology: Research on Exceptional Experiences_ caught my attention.

I had always, somewhat, known that there were books that covered this information, but I had never actually considered that ghost hunters seriously wrote about their experiences. Many of these books looked like my school textbooks and the shelves were dotted here and there with science journals and large anthologies. I had always assumed that these books would probably be closer to crackpot, how-to manuals that required a fine-tuned mind to pull out the important information.

"He has an entry level textbook on parapsychology, somewhere," said Lin as he sat a plate on the table. I watched him walk over and examine the shelf. After a moment he pulled a book titled _An Introduction to Parapsychology_ and held it out to me. I gave him an uncomprehending look.

"It's the best place to start if you're interested in this information," he said without any enthusiasm. I took it.

"Thanks, Lin."

"He won't miss it," Lin muttered as he walked to the table and pulled out his laptop. I eyed my breakfast, suddenly feeling very hungry.

Not an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I, who had taken to carefully skimming the pages of Naru's book, looked up from the sectional as Lin slowly walked towards the door. He checked the peep hole before opening the door, chain still attached. I recognized two of the detectives.

"Is there a problem?" Lin asked. The two men, I now remembered as Genjuu and Niwaka, looked into the room past him.

"May we come in? This matter should be discussed privately," said Genjuu, his blond hair escaping slightly from the pony tail at the base of his neck. Lin, hesitantly, opened the door completely and allowed them to come inside. I stood as they looked around the apartment.

"Where's Shibuya?" asked Niwaka. Lin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"He left for the school," I said. They looked at me as if just realizing I was there.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Genjuu, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "We need to be back in ten minutes or boss will kill us."

"Why?" I asked, stepping towards them. Lin gave a cautioning look that didn't make sense to me. They were just looking for Naru.

"We were hoping Shibuya could help us. We have been interrogating the suspect that attacked you, ma'am, but we can't get a word out of him. We had hoped that Shibuya would be able to—convince him to tell us something."

Lin narrowed his eyes further.

"Maybe I could try," I muttered, but then I had no clue why I had said such a thing. Niwaka looked at me.

"I don't know," he said. Genjuu put his hand on Niwaka's shoulder.

"Wait, she's like him, isn't she?" he said. I blinked. "Maybe he'd talk to her. I'd be willing to bet he'd be more willing to speak to her if she's like him."

"I don't think…" Lin began to protest, but I cut him off.

"It's worth a try. If not, you can always get Naru to come later." Again, I had no clue what had spurred me into speech but now it seemed like a great idea. Lin looked at me incredulously.

"Mai, Naru would not allow this," he said. Niwaka looked at him, biting his lip.

"I'll go," I said.

Now that I thought about it, I had several of my own questions. Lin walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm afraid Mai will have to decline. You may speak to Kazuya directly, but she will not be involved," he stated. I felt him begin to push me towards my room, but I ducked from beneath him.

"Lin, their right. He attacked _me_, so he'd probably more likely to speak to me. If nothing else I might be able to gleam some kind of information from him. I'm going whether or not you come along."

I felt bad putting him in such a difficult position, but we had questions and time was of the essence. I walked towards them.

"We'll drive," they said.

"No, I will bring Mai," said Lin between gritted teeth, pulling out a cell phone. I bit my lip as he led the way to the door. He was probably calling Naru. That wouldn't be good.

In the van, I sat next to Lin awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about this," I muttered. He didn't say anything.

"I know I put you in a bad situation."

Silence.

I sighed. Maybe I should just ask him to turn the car around.

When we pulled into the station and exited the van, I felt myself go cold. Naru was standing, arms crossed, in front of the station. I suddenly felt like a child standing before the principal's office.

Lin led the way to him, I avoiding both of their gazes. I didn't notice the detectives walking behind us. Lin stopped as soon as he reached Naru and I chose to keep a good meter between us. For a moment, Naru stared at me and I stared at the ground.

"As against the idea of this as I am," he began stiffly, "I cannot ignore the prudence of Mai helping with our investigation from this angle."

I gasped, looking up at him. His eyes showed only confidence. He had decided.

I was going to interrogate one of the Brotherhood.

* * *

I must give credit to the three authors of the above mentioned books.

_Parapsychology: The Controversial Science _ by Richard S. Broughton Ph.D.

_An Introduction to Parapsychology_ by Harvey J. Irwin and Caroline A. Watt

_Parapsychology: Research on Exceptional Experiences_ by Jane Henry

I do not own these texts. I neither confirm nor deny the validity of the information they contain.

Thanks.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	154. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 14

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 14 – The Need for Power**

* * *

I stood in the middle of the buzzing station, uninterested in the curious glances I was receiving from other officers and assistants in the room. I couldn't quite think past what I was about to do; I hadn't ever had to face my assailant quite this head on. Of course I was normally attacked by the _dead_ not the living.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Naru listening to Genjuu. He looked at me.

"Are they ready?" I whispered, not quite able to get my voice out of my throat. Okay, I really hadn't been scared before, but now I was. I knew Naru hadn't missed this.

"I won't be able to go in with you, but two officers will be there just in case," he said calmly, squeezing my shoulder gently. "Lin and I will be directly outside."

I swallowed and nodded.

Naru searched my eyes as my heart began to race, but chose not to say anything. I looked down, hoping he wouldn't try to comfort me. I felt no words could make this easier. Instead he put his finger under my chin and lifted it slightly until I looked at his eyes. His look told me what I needed to hear.

I could see he was worried, but I also could see he was more confident in me. I saw his anxiety, but I also saw his sureness. He knew I could do it—there was no doubt in his mind.

I smiled slowly, feeling my worries ease. Naru's face softened before turning, his hand in the small of my back, and leading me towards where the investigators were grouped. Two detectives I hadn't met before nodded to Naru, who looked at me. He leaned near my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I shuddered despite myself.

"We'll be right outside."

He walked inside of a door on the other side of the interrogation room. I looked at the two officers and they smiled at me before one of them opened the door and led the way inside. The other indicated for me to go first.

He looked up when we entered. His hair was a deep black and cut in an odd, spiky look. His eyes were a dull grey and they went blank the moment they connected with my own. The air sparked with tension, like electricity jumped between each air particle.

"Sit down," spat one of the officers and he slowly sank back into the chair across the table. I took up the other seat, the officers standing behind him against the far wall.

I watched him cautiously, hoping he would make the first move. I was lucky.

Slowly, our eyes locked, I watched him smirk. His eyes shifted to the two way mirror.

"It'd have been easier to send in a terrified squirrel to speak with me," he barked.

I felt my own smirk coming out. Cocky? I could handle cocky. Dude, you're nothing compared to Naru.

"Considering scared squirrels often bite, I'd reconsider that statement," I said coolly. His eyes snapped back to mine and narrowed.

"It was a nice try, throwing me down that hole. Unfortunately for you I'm not just any other person, but that was an interesting power you used. Mind telling me why you are using it to trap other psychics?"

Hah, take that!

I could feel my own confidence growing. This guy tried to kill me. Now I had the chance to put it to him straight.

He crossed his arms and leaned back. I put my hands on the table, interlocking my fingers, and leaned forward.

"Why did you come after me?"

He sighed and rested his arms on the table, looking out the barred window. I pursed my lips and, without reasoning as to why I did, I reached my hand out and snagged his hand. I gasped as he jumped.

When he looked at me, it was like I could see beyond him. There was a color—his color—surrounding him. It was weird green, but there were two fainter colors inside of him. He jerked his hand away like I had burned him and I sat back in my seat.

"You're possessed," I muttered. His wide eyes met mine as I began to understand. "Are you controlled by spirits?"

I had asked myself, but he answered with a scoff.

"Hah! As if. I control _them_."

I stared with wide eyes at him. I stood slowly, placing my hands on the table and leaning towards him.

"So you kill these—these people to control their powers. They're not yours," I growled, feeling my anger rise.

"They _are_ mine. They were given to me by the high ones. These are my powers!"

"No they aren't!" I shrieked. "They belonged to other people—real people—who you guys killed just so you could have them."

"What would you know!" he roared. I looked at him, my anger seeping as I sensed the growing danger. "You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to be powerless—to have nothing. Now I have power. I can affect people, control them. Just like you!"

"I don't kill people!" I spat, breathing heavily. "I don't _control_ people. I use what I have to _help _others—not myself. Your greed…"

"My greed? How are you in any position to call me greedy? I wasn't lucky—I should've been born with these powers. I deserve them!"

He also stood, leaning towards my face with a twisted sneer.

"And you're next. You have so many—just one would be more than enough for us," he hissed.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" barked one of the officers. They lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his arms as he reached out for me. I backed away towards the wall next to us as they struggled, the boy yelling like a feral animal.

Pressed against the wall, I watched as he fought the men. Then, the chair I had been sitting in launched itself at me. I shrieked and shut my eyes, but I never felt the chair land. I opened my eyes to see a chair leg centimeters from my nose. I let out a choked breath and turned my head to see a furious Naru, his hand squeezing the chair in front of my face. Lin stood behind him, his face readjusting from shock to apathy.

I felt odd. There was a feeling that made the hairs on my arms stand on end. The air felt thick. I looked at Naru and I saw him glaring at the struggling guy. I realized Naru's powers were starting up. The chair legs were starting to bend inwards in the pressure. I wasn't sure if he was about to throw the chair back at him or do something worse that would hospitalize himself and probably kill the two officers. I laid my hand gently on his arm. His head turned to me. The fire in his eyes quickly returned to hiding as he controlled himself. He dropped the chair and walked out of the room.

Lin wrapped his hand under my elbow and pulled me out.

I felt Lin push me into a seat at Detective Niwaka's desk and Niwaka brought me a cup of water. I took it numbly, but I was shaking so hard I spilled around half of it on his desk.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered as he quickly tried to corral the liquid away from any of the papers. Lin left to speak with a still agitated Naru.

"That's alright. It was rough going through that. You must be a pretty strong psychic for him to be so responsive. You could hear him all the way out here."

I laughed shakily, looking towards the floor.

"Well, that's what they keep saying, but I'm nothing compared to some people," I said. Niwaka looked at me.

"Some people?" he asked. I was focused on a message board with missing and wanted posters plastering them, trying to calm my pounding heart. What were we talking about again?

"Uh yeah, like Naru," I said absentmindedly, not really focused on the conversation.

"Really? I thought he was just a researcher," Niwaka said. I shrugged, sighting the person we were speaking of as he walked towards me.

I stood.

"We're going," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cautiously.

"Fine," he stated. I nodded, following him and Lin towards the car without a second thought. Niwaka stared curiously after us before shaking his head and opening his phone.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	155. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 15

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 15 – My Mistake**

* * *

I ran the tooth brush over my teeth, scrubbing away the grime.

Naru had been alright, though I was worried. He said his powers were just riled up, in not so many words. If he had used them then there would have been something to worry about. And he did seem fine—no fainting spells, no hospital visits. He was, all in all, his normal, workaholic self. The moment we returned to the apartment he left, pointedly saying, "No more excursions now."

Lin assured me that he would be fine. I had returned to my room after some quick lunch to rest and maybe talk with Gene or figure out more on the case, but my dreams were empty and I barely remembered them. Something about Yasu and Lin fighting over coffee—I don't know—it was weird. But not supernatural weird…

It seemed the case, at least part of it, was blown wide open. We now knew the reason why they were killing people and what they wanted. We knew the main places they had killed people in the past. We were gathering their members in holding cells at the precinct slowly but surely. We had most of everything figured out except how to arrest and bring down the group.

Lin _had_ confirmed one of my personal thoughts. I had mentioned that I found it odd that the spirits the Brotherhood worshipped—or whatever—were controlled by them. Lin said that they weren't and the Brotherhood was just deluding themselves into thinking that they had any true control.

"When these people are no longer able to offer the spirits any more sacrifices, the ghosts will turn on the members," he had said with a deathly calm.

I paused, relaxing my shoulders and arms. I let go of my toothbrush, biting it between my teeth as I leaned my head back. I let loose a low groan.

It was around three in the morning, and I knew that if this kept up my sleep routine might be permanently damaged. I continued with brushing my teeth, feeling like toothpaste hadn't touched my mouth for weeks. That's when I heard the phone ring.

For some reason the sound of Lin's ringer was loud to me and my heart began to race. I calmly spat out my mouth full of toothpaste and walked to the front room. Lin, who had been lying on the couch—undoubtedly asleep—was half sitting, his arm holding him up on the back of the sectional, quiet fury on his face.

"What do you mean he's gone?" he snapped. My heart went cold. Who was missing?

July 5

Day 8

I clung to my toothbrush for dear life and also forgetting it was my hand at the same time.

"We'll be there soon," he almost growled. He hung up and realized for the first time I was in the room. He gave me a look that said one thing—panic.

"Get dressed, we have to leave now," he said, trying to calm his tone enough to speak to me.

"What's happened?" I asked.

He stood and strode to his brief case, snapping it shut.

"Mai, we need to hurry," he said. I nodded and ran to my room.

My suit case, which was already in disarray, felt the pain of my terror as I threw my clothes everywhere. I pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before grabbing my pain medicine. My head was already pounding before this stress.

Lin was waiting impatiently by the door. He appraised me as I ran into the room. For a moment we locked eyes.

But I had to know…

"Lin, what has happened?" I asked once again. He looked at me.

"Naru," he muttered. I felt my heart stutter.

The world should have stopped moving—time should have stopped ticking. Instead it sped up. Lin grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. Next thing I knew I was in the van and we were weaving through the wet streets, the rain making small thunking sounds on the windshield.

I felt like I wasn't breathing, like I had died. Maybe this was just a dream.

Mai…

This-this wasn't happening.

"Mai!"

I looked to my left where Lin had opened my door. When had we arrived at the base? I slid out and we both ran inside.

The room was full. Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, The Captain, and two of the detectives—Genjuu and Taira—looked up at as us. The rest of SPR were stony faced and pale. Naru wasn't there.

Yasu indicated a monitor and Lin took four long strides across the room to lean over it, I following in his wake.

After a couple of taps, the feed started. I watched, feeling like I had sunk beneath water, as Naru, Niwaka, and Heisei ran into view. Niwaka raised his hand, indicating a puddle of what suspiciously looked like blood. Naru leaned down to touch it and I watched as Niwaka slammed his gun into the back of Naru's head. He fell—unconscious—into whatever the liquid had been and we watched Heisei shoot the camera.

My mouth went dry as Lin stepped away. I reached out and replayed the footage, watching Naru collapse over and over.

"How did this happen?" growled Lin to the room.

"When we looked up at the monitors, we saw one was in snow. The next second detective Heisei came into the room," Yasu said weakly. "She-she said that someone was hurt in the second floor hallway. She said it looked like an attack. The camera came on again as they got there."

I listened as I played the feed again.

"So why did he take off with them?" snapped Lin. "He should have taken another SPR—"

"Naru sent us all home," muttered Masako.

"Why?" Lin growled.

Ayako spoke next as I rewound the video again. "He explained it as him and Yasu being the only two not at risk because Yasu doesn't have psychic abilities and his weren't known."

"He said to leave," Monk stated, standing as if he were looking for some place to go. "We didn't think they would target Naru."

"Or that it'd be two detectives instead of just one mole," added John.

"Then explain to me how and why this happened?" Lin practically snarled at the group.

As I watched and listened, my conversation with Niwaka came back to me. I couldn't remember it clearly because I hadn't focused at the time—but I know I mentioned Naru's powers.

If they couldn't have me than they would take Naru. Was that the way it worked?

"I-it's my fault." I felt like I was choking on my own words. Pressing closed fists against the table, I turned my face downwards, squeezing my eyes shut. Tears spilled from my eyes, dripping onto the table and streaming down my face.

"Mai—you can't…" began John, but I cut him off.

"Niwaka talked to me—_he asked me_—and I didn't even think not to tell him!" I cried.

Everyone stared at me; I could feel their eyes, but no one offered me any words of comfort.

"He was going to drop this case, but it was me who convinced him he needed to keep going. Me! I did this—oh god, Naru."

I lost control, my words sending me over the edge. The feed played again; I could see the light of it moving behind my eyelids, but I didn't need them open. That vision was burned into my brain. Naru running in—Naru leaning down—Naru being hit with a gun—Naru collapsing—Naru—Gone.

I felt someone next to me and I opened my eyes, still not daring to move them from where they stared at the desk.

"It's not your fault," Lin said rather disheartened. I knew he was doing it for my benefit; he was really saying, "I forgive you."

It _was_ my fault.

That's why no one could actively deny it right now in the room. I had known that one of the detectives was dirty, and yet I still gave that information away. Now we had no way of finding him again.

The room was spinning.

I gasped as I felt something grab my consciousness and jerking it towards a vision. It was like someone had grabbed my head and turned it to look at another place. In front of my eyes I saw disjointed scenes.

I was vaguely aware of Lin catching me and guiding me into a chair.

I saw men in robes, stairs—the grey sky, rain pouring from it. The scene shifted. There were people, a lot of them, standing in the rain. More shifting. I was looking at the main school building from afar. A crowd was gathering there. The scene zoomed in, blurring the edges.

I was looking into Naru's eyes.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	156. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 16

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 16 : My Final Decision**

* * *

It felt like the same force that had pulled me to the vision threw me as hard as it could back into my body.

I lurched forwards, others' arms making to restrain me.

"The roof!" I cried. Everyone froze, staring at me. I locked onto Lin's eyes.

"He's on the roof—the whole brotherhood's there. He's going to jump!" I cried.

The Captain immediately called for reinforcements as the two other detectives called ambulances and began coordinating their plans. Yasu backed up. John and Masako turned to look out the window. Ayako and Monk turned to look at the monitors. Lin stared at me. I stared back.

"We have to go," I said.

"We can't go up there on our own. We are greatly under-manned," said one of the detectives. My jaw dropped.

What?

"No, we have to go now. There's no time."

"Mai, we need to wait for help," I heard Monk say, but I was already making for the door.

"MAI!"

I sprinted as fast as I could, knowing someone was behind me.

Naru was on the roof, about to jump, and they wanted to wait!

The rain splashed against my face, blurring my vision and irritating my eyes. I didn't stop, pushing myself faster as I slipped and slid across the floor to the back staircase. My lungs burned as a stitch in my side grew ever more painful. My head pounded as my arms swung by my sides. My legs were the only thing that did not give up as I mounted the steps. I managed to make it up three flights before my pursuer grabbed my wrist.

I whipped my head around to find Lin, his breathing labored but not as much as mine.

"Let—me go," I gasped at him, wishing I had more strength to put behind my words.

"I can't do that, Mai," he said.

"Lin, I _can_ help him," I said, turning to look at him. I wasn't, honestly, going anywhere if he didn't want me to. He was much too strong and big and I was much too tired.

"How?" he snapped, looking me in the eye. Lin and I hardly spoke, but when we did we understood each other better than most people in our group. I had never been so sure how someone can be so different from me and yet think just the same. I had always assumed the connection was Naru. Now, I knew it was.

We both cared deeply for the man about to launch himself from the roof.

"I-I don't know Lin, but this is different. I _feel_ like I can help. I can at least buy us time."

He gave me a solid stare; one I could never decipher. Then I felt his grip loosen on my wrist.

"Don't tell Naru I let you." He gave me a pointed look.

I nodded and he watched me turn and sprint for the stairs.

With some effort, I made it to the roof without stopping and I swung the heavy door open.

The atmosphere was oddly calm. The only sounds were trees rustling and distant sirens.

Beyond the door, the hooded figures had made a pathway from the door to the edge. The only two in the middle was Naru and myself: one at the door—one at the edge.

A figure stepped forward.

"Welcome," he said. I looked at him, still gasping for air. I stepped cautiously onto the roof.

The rain landed on my skin, leaving goose bumps everywhere the drops touched and making my hair stick to my face and neck. The wind blowing across my face made me shiver and blew the wetness into my eyes.

"Let him go," I murmured, my voice tiny in the presence of so many.

"It is time for another to join our ranks," said the figure. I glared at him incredulously.

"You mean die!" I snarled. Oh, that's right—there's my anger.

"Not at all. To be reborn—rather," he drawled happily.

"I've been on the other side of that. It's not quite the same," I snapped. He just looked at me—or I assumed that's what he was doing. All I could see was his smile.

It was pleasant, like this was nothing more than a casual gathering of friends. Like everything else about this situation, it gave me chills.

I turned my attention back to Naru.

"Naru," I breathed. I began to stumble forward with great care, my legs not wanting to move. Whether it was the edge or the people that stilled my body I could not tell.

"Naru, come here," I said, a little louder.

"He is ready," said the voice. I stopped and looked at him.

I remembered walking towards the edge in our first sweep. The feeling had been so calm—so peaceful. I had been ready, but not really. Naru wasn't ready—the ghost's were ready for him.

"Stop that," I commanded the man, a force swelling inside of me. It gave me strength and I walked a little more quickly to Naru's side.

Grabbing onto Naru's sleeve, I swallowed as I looked over the edge.

"Naru, come on," I whispered to him. "Let's go."

I looked into his face and was almost shocked. His face was smooth and a small smile played across his lips. I was breathless.

"He can't leave," said the man. I turned an icy look towards him.

"That's what you say," I growled. "And I'm sorry, but I don't listen to creepy, weird men. I've been told that's rather dangerous."

Where were those reinforcements? I was running out of time.

"We would've liked so much for _you_ to have joined us, but we will take him as well," cooed the man. I felt like he had punched me in the gut. My shock was only matched by my growing dislike for this man—this group.

"You are so greedy!" I yelled at him. "You kill these people just so you can have small powers? That's not worth these other people's lives! They had family! Friends—PEOPLE WHO LOVED THEM! You killed them and for what? A few flashy tricks and some bent spoons? You have no idea what these people go through—who they are! Who are you to take them away?"

Their calm didn't waver. It was maddening.

I looked back at Naru.

"You're not jumping," I told him. "Help is on the way. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't understand. We will have someone. All we have to do is watch him walk over the edge. Your men must do much more."

I turned my eyes back on the man, my body going cold. I felt more frozen on the inside than I did on my soaked outside. I slowly began to shake my head, water droplets flinging off the strand ends.

"You can't do this," I breathed. "Don't do this."

"We will have someone, no matter what."

I couldn't breathe as tears formed in my eyes. I looked back at him, trying to think. Then my mind came to a decision, and I was surprised by it. For some reason, it seemed like it had been there the whole time.

I climbed, slowly—foot by foot—onto the ledge in front of Naru, clinging to his soaked blazer. The little height put my face right in front of his.

At least this way he won't go over the edge without a fight, but I knew deep down that if that was his decision—or rather—their decision; my position would do nothing but forfeit my own life with his.

Perhaps I didn't mind that so much.

I looked out over the crowd as the wind blew my soak hair onto my face and I clung to Naru for dear life.

"You need some_one_," I announced, addressing the whole crowd. "Just _one_."

Slowly, the man in front nodded. I lowered my head between where my arms clutched Naru's jacket, taking deep steadying breaths. Then I looked back over the crowd.

"If I do this, none of you will harm him—ever," I told them. "I don't know how strong I am on my own. I don't even know what all I am capable of doing or what it is called. But I do know—I know that when it comes to Naru I will do anything. Do not test that."

I looked over them with stern eyes, my breathing heavy.

I closed my eyes for a moment, swallowing against the lump in my throat. Then I looked into his eyes.

A smile broke over my face as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

"I'm—I'm so sorry, Naru," I whispered. "So sorry."

I blinked slowly as another wind blew. I hardly felt it.

"I was wrong to not come back. My life is so—empty without you. For gods' sakes I was cleaning my apartment. I love being at SPR. I love coming on cases. I love making you tea. I love you, Naru."

Nothing mattered. When you broke away all the drama and all the circumstances and just added Naru and myself into the equation—the answer was. I loved him with all my heart. Even if he couldn't always think clearly because he was too jealous or too proud—he was Naru. Naru the narcissist. That's the way I wanted him. The way I loved him.

"I want to come back, okay?" I whispered, smiling. "I can come back, right?"

I laughed and then moved one of my hands to his cheek.

"I know you can hear me. I know right now you have not a care in the world. But that won't last, so I want you to know that this is not your fault. This is my decision. I _want_ to do this for you. Believe me."

I paused, smiling. I could hear the helicopters in the distance. They might make him jump at anytime. I looked back at him with only love in my heart and a smile on my face.

"I love you, Naru. I'm so glad I met you. Thank you—thank you for everything."

Slowly, I leaned towards him. I pressed my lips to his. I knew he wouldn't react—that was fine. I let go of his shirt.

Just as slowly, I leaned _away_ from his lips. My heart jumped into my throat. The wind cut at my soaked skin. The rain dripped into my eyes. I didn't care. I didn't stop leaning.

Eventually gravity took over…

Naru, seemed to come alive and now it seemed time slowed down—funny—I wanted it to speed up.

I watched as his expression changed and he made to try and grab my hand, but he was too late.

I felt his fingers brush mine. I saw him open his mouth.

"MAI!"

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	157. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 17

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 17 – To My Death I Go**

* * *

Falling wasn't so bad.

I felt his fingers brush mine right at the point I knew I wasn't going to be saved, and from that small point of contact, warmth spread throughout the rest of my body. I didn't care that the ground now pulled me to my death. This would all be for him.

His eyes widened and he jumped forward, his empty hand still extended to grab me. For a moment I thought me might come over the edge after me, but he didn't.

The weightlessness took my body over, lifting my limbs in front of me slightly. My hair swirled around my face, sticking and slapping against my cheeks. My soaked clothing flapped in the wind created by my descent. My insides felt like they were pressed against the front of my torso, as if trying to convince me to return to the ledge.

The rain drops around me fell at the same speed, accompanying me to the ground.

I could see him—his face. Naru was yelling something, but it was like sound didn't matter anymore. I smiled at him—at his panicked eyes. I wished he would smile just once more. I wanted that to be the last thing I saw. I supposed this would have to do; it wouldn't be fair for me to ask him to smile now.

I thought about our quarrel.

Just because Naru made decisions didn't mean I wasn't making my own. That's what Gene had said. And Naru _was_ invested in me. He was just completely different than the men I watched in those ridiculous romance movies. To fault him on a mistake he made was callous of me. Though he may come off as infallible, Naru was nothing more than human with human emotions and human drives. I should have seen past that tough exterior he put on. My reasons for leaving him seemed so—silly now. I was too stubborn for my own good. Gene had been right.

I hoped Naru would forgive me.

I turned my eyes towards the grey skies. Any moment those spirits would take me from my dead body and I would probably be forced into another being and then I would be slave to that person. I was almost a little curious what that would be like, but mostly I dreaded the experience. The good thing was Naru would probably find some way to exorcise the ghost and then I would be free.

I wouldn't linger here. I would move on to where I was supposed to be.

I wondered, for a moment, if it would hurt—if I would feel anything when I hit the ground. Maybe I should close my eyes so they wouldn't be wide open when the others got to my body.

I saw the helicopters hover above the roof. They had finally made it. Men in black swat uniforms were roping down towards the crowd. I smiled again.

Naru hadn't moved.

I wished he would look away. He shouldn't watch this; it would scar him.

Someone, a police officer, tried to pull him from the edge, but he refused. The man looked over, saw me, and yelled something over his shoulder

Had time slowed? No, it hadn't. My mind was just moving faster, squeezing as many thoughts into my last few moments as it could. Perhaps that was the effect of adrenaline.

Shouldn't my life be flashing before my eyes? Actually, it's the opposite. I feel so calm—not necessarily happy—but content. I was doing this to save him.

I memorized his face. Then, slowly, I closed my eyes.

Goodbye Naru.

I could feel the world rushing past me. Letting the wind my descent created take over my senses, I thought, for a moment, of Mom. How long would it be till I saw her again? Would I see Gene? Why had Gene never moved on in the first place?

That I should've asked Naru long ago.

Something touched my leg. I, at first, thought that the spirits were starting after me already. Then the pressure increased and I felt that same pressure wrap around my thigh. I slowed almost instantly, the pressure sliding all the way down to my ankle.

My eyes snapped open as I rotated and slammed into the wall of the school.

Dazed and coughing for breath, I looked up.

Lin was leaned almost halfway out a third story window, Monk and John on either side of him for support. He had grabbed my leg, but my speed and the slick, wet pant leg caused his hand to not gain any purchase until he had reached my bare ankle. I had been nearly horizontal and thus had rotated like a ball on the end of a string straight into the brick.

"Lin?" I gasped.

His face was screwed up from the effort of holding onto me. My head pounded.

I managed to look up, making sure Naru was not about to jump because I hadn't died. He wasn't. The relief washing his face told me we were both okay now.

"Mai!"

The sound came back to me and I looked down, still dizzied from my sudden collision.

Ayako, Yasu, and Masako stood below, all fearfully looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Monk yell, strain marring his tone.

"I-I think so," I muttered.

"Mai!" he yelled a little louder as Lin began to pull me up.

"I'm good," I said, loud enough for him to hear. That realization broke over me. I was okay. We were okay. Everything was over.

I began to giggle, and by the time they had pulled me into the window, I was laughing. Lin placed me on my feet, and I stumbled slightly. My ankle throbbed where he had jerked it. Lin steadied me but I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Thanks Lin," I murmured. I felt his hands rest gently on my shoulders, so I pulled away and looked at the others.

"Is your ankle okay?" asked John. I looked down at it. Sure enough it looked red and swollen, but I didn't think it was broken. I tested it again and the pain was mild. I nodded.

"Mai," Monk whispered before pulling me into a tight hug and said, very fast, "How could you do that to me? I was so worried? Oh poor me, poor me, poor me."

I laughed again and he put me back on my feet. John took a step forward and, too, embraced me gently. After a moment of his comforting hug, he pulled away and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at them as they led me towards the main floor.

My head was spinning, my ankle hurt, the side of my face was definitely beginning to bruise, but I was alive. I was _alive_.

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	158. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 18

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 18 – Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

I sat on a gurney as paramedics checked my vitals. Two were hovering over my left side with Ayako, trying to determine how much damage—if any—had been done by me colliding with the wall. Another paramedic was wrapping my ankle, but decided it was nothing more than a bad bruise and a slight sprain. I honestly ignored the group who were muttering questions around me, numbly clinging to the blanket wrapped around my shoulders

I waited with baited breath, staring at the door leading to the back steps. Police officers had congregated there.

Then the door banged open, causing the people around me to jump.

A line of handcuffed suspects, now uncloaked, were led by the swat down into the main room. The crowd of paramedics treating people here and there parted. I watched that door, not feeling Ayako's hand resting on my shoulder.

Black hair, black shirt, indigo eyes—Naru walked out the door with an escort of two swat members. I stood up, ignoring my throbbing ankle. It didn't take him long to see me. I began towards him just as he waived off two paramedics. I pushed passed my own throng of medics like the distance between me and Naru would never close. Everyone turned to look at us.

Four of his long strides and six of my hurried limps passed before we collided; I throwing my arms around his neck just as he swept me into his embrace. My blanket fell to the ground, forgotten.

Naru placed his hand on my head, turning his face to kiss my still dripping hair hair. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks as I squeezed him, his jacket producing moisture under my fingers. He clutched my back with his other arm, pressing my head to his shoulder.

Words could not say as much as the silence. We clung to each other like our lives depended on it. Well, only moments ago our lives had.

After what seemed like forever and all together a few moments, Naru pulled away. He gently placed his lips to my forehead. I looked into his eyes—those gorgeous and (for once) questioning eyes.

They said everything. Was I still angry? Did I forgive him? Had my moment of love on the roof been produced from the fear I'd never see him again?

Instead of the real question on his mind, Naru asked, "Are you alright?"

He eyed what most certainly was a bruise forming on my face with what I thought to be distaste. I smiled.

"Never better," I replied. My face changed to worry as I cast my eyes over him. "Are you alright?"

"I wasn't," he began. I cocked my head to the side, slightly worried. He wasn't okay? What had happened? Had one of the psychics hurt him?

He slowly smiled, knocking the breath out of me. It wasn't a smirk, but a small smile. I felt like I had slammed into that brick wall again. "I wasn't until a few seconds ago," he finished.

I let loose a huge grin.

Slowly—ever so slowly—he leaned down, tilting my head upwards with his fingers. I felt our noses brush. His loving eyes looked into mine, just to be sure. I leaned up on my tip toes, closing the distance before he could find the answer he was searching for. He—at first—was taken aback, but he quickly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Naru pulled away first, but only to press his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I breathed.

"Don't ever do that again," he purred breathlessly, "please, for my sake."

I chuckled a little, rolling my head against his. He looked into my eyes and it surprised me to see him vulnerable, almost pleading. My face softened and I asked, "You mean jump off the roof?"

He pulled away, shaking his head slowly. I looked at his eyes before closing my own in submission. I leaned into his chest again.

"Don't ever let me go, again," I murmured, "please…for my sake."

His arms tightened around me.

"No, never again."

A cry broke into our moment and we looked towards the middle of the room. One of the members was shrieking, clutching her head as she doubled over. Two swat members hesitantly approached her. A man third from the front of the line began yelling. Then another six from the back began to wail. The room was bewildered.

Then the spirits appeared, swooping in from every direction. The swat members fell backwards as the ghosts flew dangerously close to their heads. I felt Naru pull me to the ground. Next second something cold brushed within a few centimeters of our bodies.

I sat up as the spirits swarmed around the Brotherhood members, all of which were desperately trying to escape or were crouching low to the ground.

I heard Masako gasp and I looked back at her. She must have run to help us because she only stood a meter away. Her hand was over her mouth, staring at the middle of the room.

I looked back and realized there were spirits leaving the bodies of the Brotherhood, rising up to be devoured by the mass of gray in the air. The members raised their hands in a vain attempt to protect themselves from the onslaught. Lin's words came back to me.

_When these people are no longer able to offer the spirits any more sacrifices, the ghosts will turn on the members._

I stood up.

Was that what was happening? What will they do to them? Those people did awful things, but surely they didn't deserve this.

And what of the spirits of those they killed. I couldn't let them go back to those evil ghosts.

I stood and sprinted towards the middle of the crowd, ignoring the swarm of hooded beings above me. However as I made it to the center of the activity, the room shifted. I blinked and was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I struggled a little with this chapter.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	159. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 19

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 19 – Come Back to Me**

* * *

Naru's POV

I was unconscious. Wasn't I?

Yes, no doubt.

Well I had been.

I was now awake, but only just.

My eyes opened to see a man standing before me. That man released my shoulders and smiled beneath a hooded robe.

"He awakes," he said, but his words just kind of passed through me.

Some part of me registered that rain was falling, seeping into my hair, but was that important? No.

I didn't hear what the man was saying until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come."

I turned my head and spotted the edge. It was coming closer—oh wait, no, I was walking towards it. When did I begin to stand up? Maybe I wasn't ever sitting. Did it matter? No.

I stopped, just before the ledge. The view was incredible. The rain came in buckets, the wind making the drops look like a billowing curtain. The green top of the tree writhed in the storm.

And as I looked out across the campus grounds, a whisper rang through the crowd behind me as if a gong had been rung.

_Naru…_

"Mai?" I asked the whisper. My calm was rattled and I registered, for a second, that I was in a very bad situation. Then, a hand gripped my shoulder and I felt that same calm return.

So what if I was about walk of this roof? Wasn't that okay? I would be so happy afterwards—all my worries and pains would be taken away. I would be safe.

"We'll wait, brother," said the same man that had given him this calm. "We have one more who must join us. She'll come soon."

Honestly, his words meant nothing to me. I didn't really care. I could stand here for an eternity. Not even time mattered. I didn't hear the door bang open behind me.

Someone was talking.

"You mean die!" someone yelled.

Die? Okay…did that bother me? No.

Someone spoke my name. I ignored them, the scene before me entrancing.

"He is ready." I leaned forward on my toes, preparing to step onto the ledge. Yes I was ready.

Was I? Something was pulling me back.

_Naru, come on._

It was no more than a whisper, but something about the voice was familiar.

_Let's go._

I became aware of something touching my arm.

"He can't leave."

Another wave of calm swept through me and I almost stepped onto the ledge. Still, the voice held me in my place. She was yelling—upset about something. Why did that disturb me? The next wave of calm could not quite squash my unrest.

Next thing I knew someone was tugging on my front. A brown head obstructed my view of the scenery.

Teary eyed and strained, Mai looked me dead in my own eyes.

Was she upset? What was wrong?

Calm washed through me and I forgot, for a moment, what her name was.

Her skin was taught across round cheeks and a small chin. Her teeth slid over her bottom lip nervously. She was breathing rather heavily as she closed her eyes—like she was willing herself to keep going.

Calm passed through me again.

Everything was okay. She needed to calm down. She was always so excitable—I was okay.

She said something to the people behind me. She looked severe—angry even—and didn't seem to notice the tears streaming from her eyes.

She paused and looked down. I could feel her shaking against my body. Then she looked back up with a smile.

"I'm—I'm so sorry Naru," she whispered. "So sorry."

The fog surrounding my brain seemed to increase. What was she sorry about?

"I was wrong to not come back. My life is so—empty without you. For gods' sakes I was cleaning my apartment. I love being at SPR. I love coming on cases. I love making you tea. I love you, Naru."

I love you too, Mai. Everything was fine. She needn't act so upset.

"I want to come back, okay?"

Okay.

"I can come back, right?"

Right.

She laughed, but the sound was strained—out of place. The waves of calm, coming almost non-stop now, seemed to have less and less effect over my senses.

"I know you can hear me. I know right now you have not a care in the world. But that won't last, so I want you to know that this is not your fault. This is my decision. I _want_ to do this for you. Believe me."

What was she talking about? What was going on?

She paused and smiled into the distance.

"I love you, Naru. I'm so glad I met you. Thank you—thank you for everything."

I felt her lips press against my own. In that moment, the calm was swept away. My body felt alive—tingling like electricity ran through my cells. I felt her lips disappear.

What was happening?

I saw the edge of the roof—the land below. Mai was leaning backwards—falling.

I numbly reached my hand out to grab hers. I barely brushed her fingers and that was enough. The real world smacked me across the face.

Mai had just jumped from the building. I lunged forward, but it was too late.

NO!

"MAI!"

She watched me as she fell, a stupid smile across her face. Why was she smiling?!

"Mai!" I yelled again. Someone grabbed me—a swat officer—and tried to force me from the ledge. I felt my powers edging towards the surface, but managed to shrug him off as I indicated my world following to the ground.

He yelled something about getting a medic to the bottom of the building. My heart stopped.

If it came to that, it would be too late—Mai would be dead. She was going to die—unless I did something. My powers reared, unchecked now. It was worth it—she was worth it.

She wanted to come back…

That thought chilled my terrified fury for a second. I didn't know why that ray of hope occurred now. It wouldn't matter if she died.

The distraction was enough though. I saw Lin launch himself out of the window. I watched as he grabbed her leg. For a moment, I thought it wouldn't matter because she about slipped out of his grip. She didn't. Instead she rotated and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

That would probably mean more recovery from her concussion, but such a worry was relieving to have.

Recovery meant she was alive. Alive—that's how I preferred Mai.

She looked up at me with worry. Worry?! Why would she worry about me?

The emotion was gone before I could understand why she would fear for me.

I felt someone tug on my shoulders again as Lin began to pulled her into the window. I, offhandedly, registered that it was about time Lin received a raise.

I was shuffled under an umbrella with two swat members, their guns trained on the crowd that was being forced to their knees. Two people had already been shot because they were resisting or something of the sort.

I mainly wanted off of this roof so I could see Mai, but they needed the crowd under control first. I knew I didn't want any of them running down to where she was. I could wait if it meant she was even slightly safer.

In the mean time, her words floated back to my mind.

She wanted to come back?

To me or just SPR? Of course if she just wanted her job back I would be more than willing to let her come back under those conditions. Could I keep my emotions reigned in? It would take some time, but nothing was impossible.

But could she have just said that on the brink of death? Very possible. Mai was an emotional person and she had already admitted she still had feelings for me. It was quite possible that, now she no longer feared death, she would still have misgivings. I _had_ done that much to her. I couldn't blame her.

And even though I am not prone to fooling myself, a small part of me hoped that she had told me that she was coming back. Not as my assistant, not as my friend—but as my everything. At this point I'm not sure if she could ever be anything less to me.

But it would be her choice.

"Mr. Shibuya, we're ready to make our way down now. We'd like you to stand between us."

I looked up at the swat officer, but didn't reply as he led me towards the door.

As I and four guards shoved our way into the queue of criminals slowly descending the stairs, I worried about Mai. My stomach clenched as I thought about how ridiculously tall the stairs were. At the rate we were walking, it would be ages before I could get to her. Regardless of how she reacted, I wanted to know her condition. I had no doubt that she would be in the hands of the paramedics, but I needed to ensure she received the proper care.

I needed to know she was alright.

I heard the door open with a clatter two flights below and I was unaware of my pounding heart. My whole body felt like it was tingling. I couldn't comprehend the world around me. As I pushed my way out of the door, I scanned the room.

There she was, shoving her way past a throng of medics. I walked towards her, my arms slowly extending despite myself. It seemed like seconds and hours were equal as I watched her approach. Her soaking hair bounced against the damp blanket just barely clinging to her shoulders, throwing water droplets everywhere. I felt my eyes lock with hers just before she reached me.

And when she did, it was like the world started turning again.

She threw her arms around my neck, not even caring I was sopping from head to toe. I caught her just as her feet left the ground, my arms encaging her. Careful to grab the back of her still fragile head, I turned my nose into her hair and let my lips press into the wet locks. Her fists squeezed my shirt, undoubtedly wringing water from the fabric.

It felt good—like she herself did not want to let go either. I knew that stepping away, this time, would not cause her to fall from the ledge of a building, but that didn't matter. The feeling of her letting go of me—of her sacrificing herself for me—was all too present in my mind.

Still I had my questions to ask, but pulling away created more pressing questions. As she returned to supporting her own weight, she favored one ankle gingerly. She seemed to waiver more than usual, but that might have been due to her new injury.

"Are you alright?" I muttered. I was taken aback by a purple bruise forming on the left side of her face. _That_ bothered me.

Despite all this, she smiled like a kid with candy.

"Never better!" she chimed. And then she had the nerve to ask, "Are you alright?"

Was I okay? Mai, who had jumped from a roof to save me, was asking if I was okay? Then I sincerely thought about it.

"I wasn't," I began slowly, choosing my words delicately. She cocked her head to the side, an unbelievably endearing habit of hers. I couldn't help the feeling rushing up inside of me. I smiled. "I wasn't until a few seconds ago."

The corners of her lips shot into the largest beam I had ever seen. I closed my eyes against the new surge of emotion. Not even I could fight it. I leaned down towards her lips before my mind could catch up with my actions. When the tip of my nose brushed hers, I looked at her, but she didn't even hesitate.

A shock ran through my body as soon as her lips touched mine, like jumper cables had been attached to her kiss. Then, I returned the pressure. It was as if nothing had happened. Our fight, her anger, the heartache—all were gone with her touch. She was mine once more. This time I'd never let that change.

I pulled away, all too aware of the onlookers and only mildly concerned about it.

"I love you," she whispered. A statement unnecessary to our situation—she had done more than enough to prove that.

"Don't ever do that again," I said instead, "please, for my sake." I figured it'd be better to implore her empathic side than to tell her what to do.

She just giggled as if this were a silly matter, kneading my forehead with her own.

What about this could she possibly find funny? She looked up and sobered mildly.

"You mean jump off the roof?"

That, I felt, had gone without saying. I was sure Mai was smart enough to make that leap, but she _was _just slammed up against a wall. Still, I wasn't sure how that question alone would still be considered humorous.

I shook my head and she closed her eyes, giving in graciously. She ducked her head into my chest. So she _had_ known what I had meant?

"Don't ever let me go again. Please…for my sake."

I felt my arms tighten reflexively around her at the mere suggestion.

"No, never again."

I heard a scream and my head jerked to the center of the room, holding Mai even closer to myself. What now?

One of the brotherhood members was shrieking and clinging to her face as she fell to the ground. The police approached her with caution. Then another began to wail and another—leaving my mind flying through the optional explanations. Then the temperature plummeted. Mai and Ms. Hara tensed and a second later, when the ghosts materialized in a form all could see, I knew why.

I saw one heading right at Mai and I pulled her to the ground just before it reached us. She sat up as Ms. Hara sprinted to help us, but she froze. I assessed her look of horror before casting my eyes over the crowd and back to her.

Apparently whatever was happening, Mai could see it as well because I felt her bolt from my side before I could grab her.

"Mai!" I yelled, but my voice couldn't surmount the din of people screaming around me. I struggled to my feet just as I saw her collapse under where spirits were swooping in and out.

"MAI!"

She was hurt! AGAIN! DAMMIT! Was she incapable of keeping safe?

Someone grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked around, furiously, at Ms. Hara.

"Wait," she said, almost airily. Her eyes were far away.

"What," I snapped. She broke away and looked at me.

"I think Mai can help them," she said.

"Who?" I said, my jaw tight. She was wearing on my patience.

"The spirits—the captured ones. I don't know, but Mai just has a way with these things. Just give her a chance."

Then I understood. Mai collapsed into a dream. I doubted I'd be able to bring her back to reality, but I could offer whatever help I had.

"Takigawa, Father Brown, Matzusaki, begin an exorcism!" I yelled. They looked at me from where they stood huddled.

"But—" began the Monk.

"Do not argue! Just do it!" then they began immediately, trying to spread themselves around the room.

I turned back to Ms. Hara, but she was already doing her own prayers. I looked at Lin.

"Keep them away from Mai," I yelled at him. He nodded and put his fingers in his mouth.

I sprinted to the center of the room, diving over her limp body. Staying low to the ground, I rolled her over into my arms and looked at her peaceful face. I brushed some hair off her cheek.

Come back to me Mai, please—come back…

* * *

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	160. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 20

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 20 : No More Fear—No More Pain**

* * *

Mai's POV

Have you ever been in a dry ocean? That's about the only way I had to describe what surrounded my senses. The dark space was certainly not empty. I could feel a very fluid substance brushing against my skin, but it was not wet—almost like when I put on a latex glove and stuck my hand in water.

What was even stranger? I was the only thing illuminated. Yes I had my own light, but it could no more penetrate the blackness then I could walk on one hand. It was as if the light was only there to show me my own body—as if that was the only important thing.

_Mai_…

I turned quickly—or so I thought. The action was so lethargic you would have thought my director had put me on slow motion in one of those bad dramas. Finally when I had fully twisted about, I saw Naru.

No—that's right—this was a dream. I was trying to help those people—trying to save them.

Gene's mouth moved again and I heard his words moments later as if he were so far away that the sound took a while to travel to my ears.

"Mai, come here," he said. My heart filled with peace and suddenly I was floating again, but not up—but over to him. Of course, in that space up could've been down for all I knew.

Gene grasped me by my shoulders.

"Good, I thought I'd lost you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, my head spinning. He held me steady until I felt my knees would no longer give out. That's when I noticed how much lighter things were now. Not just the lack of darkness, but how much less weight my limbs had.

"Look," he said, nodding over my head as he released me. I rotated my head to see jet black shadows swirling around each other.

Other lighter shadows were mixed into the mess, but, as if the blackness was contagious, each time a grey or white shadow brushed with one of the darker ones, the color deepened. The darkness was spreading itself to the environment around it like a seeping infection. I subconsciously cringed backwards into Gene.

"What is that?" I whimpered. There was a pause and I tore my eyes away from the mass to look at him. He stared at me as if weighing what he was about to say.

"The darkness in the soul," he stated. I blinked uncomprehendingly, but he did not seem surprised.

"Think of the bad feelings you have, like anger and sadness, as negative particles and the good feelings you have, like hope and happiness, as positive particles," he began as if he were a teacher lecturing a student. "When you die and your spirit is no longer bound by a body, at times your soul may be too full of these negative particles and will sink downwards."

"What do you mean sink?" I asked, his analogy not really jiving with my brain. He considered me again, biting the inside of his cheek.

"The negative particles—your sadness and anger—weigh you down. You know that heavy feeling you get when you're upset? The same concept applies here, except your spirit actually sinks. The opposite is true for the positive particles. When a spirit is hopeful or content, the weight disappears and the spirit rises away from the dark particles."

I watched as another grey spirit was attacked by the black. I wanted to reach out and pull it away—to protect that spirit from the bad particles.

The light—I guess my light—pulsated and caught my attention. I looked down at my arms as the glow's intensity died and returned to a soft light.

What was that?

I looked up at Gene, who had that annoying, all-knowing smile. _He_ was barely lit—the way a white t-shirt looks in the distance. I was more like a glow stick.

"You've heard people call you a bright star or a ray of hope," he muttered, his eyes soft. "Look at yourself—how can you not know."

I turned my body to face him further, watching my own limbs from the corner of my eye the whole time.

"The reason ghosts are drawn to you, the reason you are able to cleanse these spirits, the reason I have stayed so pure in spirit…the reason everyone is so amazed by you—it's your soul, your hope. You are so full of love and kindness, the light in your spirit is infectious."

I felt my heart swelling at his words, tears—unreasonable tears of what could only be amazement—leaking from my eyes. The light grew stronger with the feeling of aw I had—in myself? Perhaps. But more so the aw in knowing that a force existed to make a difference to those gone from us. The idea of that force being inside of me was beyond understandable. I couldn't, at that moment, come to terms with it.

"Earlier—when you forced the spirits of the 'brotherhood' back—that was because they were too far gone to the darkness. They could not stand the love in your heart." I raised my arms to stare at them, my eyes making a line from one hand, across my chest, and to the other. I thought back on the bright light that had saved me before. Naru really hadn't even been able to give me an answer. Gene took my outstretched hand and used it to spin me on the spot.

I stared back at the swirling dark. I felt like I could sense them—I felt their suffering. I was pulled towards it—pulled in to stop it.

Someone grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see Taku. Where had he come from?

He looked at Gene in bewilderment.

A whisper flitted through my mind. "And the Word was with God. And the Word was God…"

John—he was performing an exorcism.

"Are you going to just let her walk into that? She'll be hurt."

"If Mai were to be exorcised," Gene said, as if he were speaking to a child, "She would merely return to her body. Only unattached spirits are completely expelled from the world of the living. However, the exorcism focuses in on the dark spirits. Does Mai look dark to you?"

Taku glanced me once over before letting go of my arm, however I had another worry.

"What about you?"

"We are not in the world of the living, but rather the spiritual plane. The exorcism won't reach us for the most part," Gene stated.

"Besides, your soul keeps ours light," Taku said.

He smiled, and I felt my own lips lift at the corners.

"Please, help them—like you helped me," pleaded Taku, his voice and face shifting ever so slightly. I nodded, my heart swelling again.

I looked back at the black mass. Before I realized, I was pushing into it—my feet moving as if I were walking despite the lack of solid ground.

There was a grey spirit which was slowly darkening with each passing moment. I couldn't help but focus on this ghost. When I was close enough, I reached my hand out. However instead of touching a mist, another hand met mine.

Another world opened up for me. I saw dozens of people, some easily discernible others almost completely dark masses. The atmosphere was so—frightened. The grey around us seemed to be pressing in on me. The girl, whose hand I now held, was not the only one staring at me in amazement.

Were these the trapped souls? Something told me yes.

I gripped the girl's hand tighter and she seemed to come a little more into focus.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked dazed, as if my words had slapped her across the face.

This girl, now that I really looked at her, was beautiful. She could've been a model. Her hair was pinned back in perfect curls; only a few, tiny wrinkles sat around her mouth. Probably from how much she used to smile.

"Help," she whimpered. She began to cry in despair, bending forwards over our clasped hands.

"You don't need to be scared," I told her, trying to remember that we were in the midst of being overrun by a spreading darkness. Just try to think positive, Mai.

"Scared," she snapped, practically bearing her teeth. "Are you blind? I'm trapped!"

Anger, fear, sadness…every one of them had it.

"What is your name?"

The girl seemed thrown by the question.

"What?"

"Your name? What is it?" I repeated with a smile. The girl paused again.

"A-Aoi," she stammered, looking at me with aw again.

"Aoi, do you remember your parents?" I asked, trying to think of something, anything to make her smile.

Gene hadn't actually told me what to do, but I sort of had an idea anyway. Everyone seemed so scared—so sad. Maybe if I could make them feel hope again, _then_ they would be okay.

She nodded slowly, but the admittance only made fresh tears form in her eyes. Not my plan.

"And do you remember how much they loved you?" I asked quickly, trying to stop her oncoming anguish. I could practically feel her slipping away.

This did seem to brighten her mood, even if it were slightly. She nodded, a look crossing her face as if a pleasant memory was on her mind.

"They don't want you to stay here," I said. I turned to the rest of them who seemed to be avidly hanging to my every word.

"These ghosts, they can't hold you," I told them. Some of the spirits opened their mouths to argue but I cut them off.

"They tried to take me—to kill me. But I didn't let them. Think of your families—think of how much you love them."

My mind flitted to Monk and Ayako—John and Yasu.

"Think about how much they loved you, no matter what happened or how much you argued."

I thought of Lin and Masako.

"They still love you and still support you."

Gene's face flashed into my head.

"And no matter what they have never stopped believing in you. Not even now."

Naru…

I turned back to Aoi.

"The only thing holding you here is yourself. You don't have to stay. You don't have to be afraid. Just let it all go," I said gently, my heart swelling so large it felt as if it would burst from my chest.

She looked at me and, for the first time, I realized her hair was red instead of black.

"But…" she began, indecision in her eyes. I shook my head with a smile.

"It's okay now. They can't hurt you. I won't let them. You can go. They can't make you stay. Just let those feelings go. No more anger—no more pain."

She seemed to begin to glow, her eyes clearing. She nodded slowly.

"My family?" she whispered. "Tell them—tell my mom—tell her I love her."

I nodded.

She looked off with a soft smile and what she saw—I had no clue, but it was perfect for her.

"It's—okay," was the last thing she breathed before she closed her eyes and faded into whiteness. I knew she had moved on.

"Where did she go?" I heard several of them cry and I realized most were no older than twenty.

"Somewhere better," I murmured. They looked at me.

I took a moment to close my eyes. Maybe—if the darkness from the spirits was contagious—then the light that shone from me would be too. I gathered my wits and focused on making that swelling feeling grow.

When I opened my eyes, everything seemed so much lighter and a few of the people had already faded away. I felt like I could actually breathe now.

I saw a few more people smile and fade.

Then a shudder ran through the space. I spun around and saw several hooded figures clawing their way towards us. I felt the calm I had been spreading begin to wane as desperation sank back into the handful of beings left.

However—_I_ wasn't afraid anymore.

"What are you going to do?" I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. It was enough to stop them. They floated eerily a few feet in front of me.

"Let them go," I said. "You have no place here anymore. You don't belong in this world."

Another shudder ran through the air, but I closed my eyes and, for some reason, I thought it didn't seem as fruitful.

"I won't let you keep hurting them," I said.

Knowing the risk, I stepped forwards. I let that feeling grow inside of me. I had already pushed them back while they were at their strongest. Now, with their power source of spirits depleted and SPR throwing exorcism at them, this should be easy.

I could hear the words of John and Monk and Ayako swirling in my head. We would push them back together.

Just one more time—I just need to push them back _one more time_.

"Go away," I commanded. Taking another step, and another. The figures seemed to shiver and retreat. Then another shiver. One shrieked and disappeared in shreds of smoke. "You can't hurt me. And you can't hurt them. You might as well leave."

Another dissolved with a wail. The exorcisms were working.

I looked over my shoulder and saw one boy, barely older than myself, shivering. I changed tactics and walked to him. Before he could react, I threw my arms around his form.

He froze before slowly hugging me back.

"You belong in a better place," I whispered to him.

For a moment, I thought of Ao. Would these people go to where he was, with his god? Then I felt the boy's fear vanish and a second later—so did he.

Wails erupted in the space and I turned to see the spirits thrashing in pain. One shot at me, hands extended to do what harm it could, but I closed my eyes and felt myself float away.

Hands enclosed my shoulders.

"Mai?"

I looked into indigo eyes. Gene? Yes.

I looked around, but the space was void of anything ghostly besides Gene and Taku—well and me.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes," Gene responded, beaming.

"Thank you," said Taku. I looked at him as Gene let me go.

"What about you?" I asked. Taku looked over my shoulder at my spirit guide and I whipped around to catch him on the tail end of his nod. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think I may have stayed here for long enough," Taku stated, causing me to look back at him. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad I met you," he said. "Thank you."

I swallowed against a lump forming in my throat. He faded, smiling all the while.

I looked around at Gene, but he was gone too.

I was falling again. Somewhere along the way, I stopped falling but I couldn't tell you when. I was lying on a hard surface, someone supporting my head and shoulders.

I felt like I was pulling pieces of my brain back together that had been cleaved apart. My head pounded.

I felt fingers in my neck. A faint smell of floor cleaner and wet grass filled my nose. I was cold—freezing in fact. And wet—I was really wet.

"She still hasn't woken," muttered a voice I recognized—a voice pretending to have no emotion while he writhed in worry.

My eyelids fluttered before opening, only to meet black hair dripping in my face.

"There she is," I heard Monk's voice cry in relief. Naru's eyes met mine.

"It's over?" I asked. Naru nodded.

I felt a smile form across my lips. With Naru's help, I pulled myself up, but only to wrap my arms around Naru's neck. After a moment, he hugged me back—then—he squeezed me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

If my own hair wasn't soaking, I might have accused him of being more emotional than he ever was…

* * *

Happy late Halloween guys. I finished this last night but was so tired I couldn't proof read it, so I decided to save it and post it today.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	161. Haunting Life :19: Frat House 21

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 21 – No Rest for the Psychic**

* * *

I was sitting on a gurney; letting a paramedic, for the third time today, shine a flashlight into my eyes. Naru was standing right next to me, talking with Lin and the Chief inspector. His fingers were absentmindedly intertwined with my own.

"I trust my team and myself will not be called upon for testimony?" Naru said quietly, back to his normal self which meant he was all business and no humor.

The inspector nodded. "That was the initial agreement. Are you sure I cannot sway you otherwise. Yours and Ms. Taniyama's"—he paused to cast a wary sideways glance at me as the paramedic tested my reflexes—"would be invaluable, especially since the two of you were attacked."

"We will have to decline. For Mai's health I believe it would best to avoid more stress on this matter," Naru said, completely ignoring the request for his own testimony. Apparently he had decided the request was not worth a response. I didn't mind—I wanted to forget all this had ever happened. I just wanted to go home now.

"Kazuya's and SPR's name will remain confidential," Lin stated—more of a command than a request. The inspector seemed undeterred and he nodded his head curtly.

He cast another sideways look as the paramedic fussed with the bandages around my ankle.

"If that is all, then we will be making our leave soon. Lin, you will see to it that the others break down the equipment and pack the van. Have a good day inspector," Naru said, dismissing the two of them.

The inspector gave me another suspicious look, but when I met his eyes he quickly looked away and rushed towards the rest of the police crowd.

"What is his problem?" I huffed as the paramedic took my vitals.

Naru looked up at me and the look he gave me indicated that he had either found something I had said or something about my face funny. I blinked, about to get mad at him.

"Apparently the investigator has been worried about your ability to read his mind," Naru said. My jaw dropped comically, making Naru's eyes dance even more.

"What!? Why?!"

"Apparently that is his definition of 'psychic powers' and he has some secrets he did not want you to find out," Naru muttered, seemingly having to strain to keep his emotionless demeanor in place.

"That's why he's been acting so strange?" I asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

Naru squeezed my hand gently and turned to the paramedic who I had been attempting to get rid of for the past five minutes. It took only a look from Naru to get the man spurred into conversation.

"Her ankle seems fine. I would agree that it looks like a mild sprain," he said. I wrinkled my nose. Had I not told him that the other two paramedics said the exact same thing. Naru glanced at me before looking back at the medic.

"I cannot find any obvious indications that she was injured, but it wouldn't hurt for us to take her down to the emergency room and get an MRI just to be sure."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Naru cut me off.

"She does not seem to truly need this though?" he asked. The medic nodded slowly. Naru looked me in the eye. "Then I do not believe I will force her to do so. This is your decision, Mai."

I sat flabbergasted for a moment before turning to the medic. "I'm fine and I just want to go home."

I thought I saw Naru smile before he turned to sign a piece of paper another police officer had brought to him.

The medic was hesitant but did not argue, leaving without another word. Naru turned back to me.

"What?" I asked, slightly taken aback by the look on his face.

It was pensive—and I don't mean the usual Naru withdrawn look. He was considering something very deeply and, by the way his eyes were piercing mine, I was sure it was about me.

"I have many—questions," he said, slowly. He was always choosing his words so carefully.

"Well, then spit them out," I snapped. I cautiously slid from the stretcher, testing my ankle as I did. Naru was still watching me.

"I believe there may be too many," he said, "at least for this moment."

I looked at him, blinking in confusion. What was his deal? Naru wasn't normally like this.

"Naru, come on, you can ask me just about anything and having too many never stopped you before."

He pursed his lips slightly and slowly shook his head.

"They can wait."

I gave him a curious look which he ignored. Stupid narcissist.

He took my arm and helped me limp from the building out a side door. My eyes caught sight of the flashes of cameras and a throng of people at the main entrance and I suddenly understood our exit strategy. Lin was waiting with the van in a much quieter parking lot hidden behind a mass of trees. Luckily it seemed the rain had lightened to a sprinkle—not that it truly mattered. Naru and I were already pretty wet.

Lin and Naru helped me into the middle seat of the van before taking up their places next to me. We drove away from the school quietly and joined a line of traffic heading towards the Shibuya Prefecture.

Lin had the heat running on high, keeping Naru and myself warm. The office was only minutes away. I looked up at Naru and was shocked to find him watching me. After holding his gaze for a moment, I smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru?"

"Don't fall asleep," he said. I opened my eyes to stare at his damp, black shirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not moving. He shifted slightly.

"I have a new case that I need you to start preparing for."

"What! Already! Naru, I'm tired and cold and wet and I just want to go back and sleep," I whined, a pout breaking over my face. He seemed to find this funny, which only made me angrier. I pulled away and squared my shoulders.

"You'll be able to sleep later, trust me, besides. You have been gone so long that I am now behind on my duties as lead investigator."

"So this is my fault?" I growled incredulously. He opened his black book and began to jot something within the pages.

"Yes, it is," he stated calmly.

"NARU! YOU JERK!"

* * *

Oh Mai, you never learn do you.

Next time—such a beautiful resort that we have come to, but all that seems to be here is tragedy. Maybe I just attract it. Maybe it's just me. But now I'm stuck between actually enjoying a recovery or delving into a secret some people seem willing to kill for. Don't Miss Our Next Case : Hidden Away.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	162. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 1 – Super Secret Surprise**

* * *

July 5

Day 1

Thump. Whamp. Chrash! I landed hard on my backside, my suit case tumbling to a halt beside me.

"Mai!" yelled Naru as he and Lin ran to my side. I gave him a chagrinned smile as my head pounded.

"I'm sorry, boss! I told her to wait for me to get it!" called a panicked Yasuhara from the top of the stairs.

"I'm okay," I assured them as Naru helped to my feet and watched me closely.

Okay, sure the concussion was still not completely healed? Didn't mean I had to be babied. Besides, if he was so worried about me than what was with this emergency case that we'd been called in on?

I hadn't been back at the office for three hours when Naru sent me home to pack for a super secret case we had apparently received. So super secret that Lin, Naru, and I were the only ones going. No one else but Yasu even knew and he only got privy because he was going to maintain the office in our absence.

I had expected a case file or, at the very least, an explanation from Naru—but no. He just told me we were leaving immediately for a client's place and that Lin was taking me right to his apartment to gather my stuff and then to my own to pack. It seemed like a great waste of time and gas to me to be honest. Besides, wasn't I _not_ supposed to be flying with a head injury?

Oh yeah, did I mention this part? The client's house was only accessible by plane! Whoop-dee-doo a three hour flight to add to my headache. Normally an Okinawa case would be exciting, but this was simply torture.

I was not happy.

Of course my whines about how I was tired were ignored. Never mind the three attempts on my life followed by successful coercion to jump from a seventh story to save my ex—now again—boyfriend. Yeah forget all that. We're going to just stress this poor girl out to her maximum. Maybe I should've held my forgiveness until I had had a good night's rest.

And now, as I stared at Naru loading my two bags into the van, my mind softened. It felt good to have my life back in order, no matter how exhausting that guy was.

"Well, have fun," said Yasuhara. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Yeah right," I replied sarcastically. "And don't you be loading stuff onto my computer. I've seen what you watch on that laptop of yours. Don't even think about it."

Yasu gave me the biggest innocent look, so you knew I wasn't far from the truth. Come on, that's what they called me psychic for.

We smiled and hugged each other. I was glad to have my friends back.

"You ready?" asked Naru from behind. I turned back and squinted past the sun at him.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked half way playful. Naru cocked an eyebrow at me in an obvious no and I giggled and pecked his cheek as I passed, skipping to the van. I turned to see Naru hadn't budged. He was just staring at me.

What was with him? Ever since the end of the last case he was so off. I felt like there was something on his mind that I was missing and it was starting to aggravate me.

"Naru, come on," I called. He looked at me as if truly seeing me for the first time in this whole hour before striding easily to my side.

It wasn't long before the three of us were tucked away into three very comfy first class seats as the flight attendants instructed us on how to fasten our seatbelts for take-off.

I was glad I had grabbed the Intro to Parapsychology textbook before I had left. If there was anything I had learned from the three years I had worked for this man, it was that flights, train rides, and car journeys were exceedingly boring. Neither Lin nor Naru could be considered anything close to verbose and it was maddening to sit for hours on end without anything to do.

Three years—had it really been that long.

I felt my heart stutter as I glanced across Naru's figure, which was currently reading…something in his notebook.

At the end of this summer I would be starting my senior year. I hadn't even thought about it. Before I had met Naru, I wasn't very sure about college. Now I had an undying curiosity for the world he had opened me up to. Not that there were very many schools I could attend that actually taught parapsychology.

I wander in Naru has considered going to college.

But—if I want to go—I have to do entrance exams and—and applications.

I hadn't even looked at the website of a single school, much less studied for any exams. What would I do if I didn't go to college? Could I work for Naru long term? Would Naru think less of me for not going? And what would I do if I didn't end up with SPR for the rest of my life? What other options did I have?

All of a sudden, the real world seemed right around the corner and bearing down harder on me with each, consecutive day. Here I was without a plan edge wise on how to face it.

"Is everything okay?" asked Naru, his voice breaking through my panicked realizations.

His face was turned to his black binder, but I could see his indigo eyes staring up at me from behind dark lashes. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I don't think this would be a conversation to have with Naru. He would probably lecture me about poor preparation.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked, my tone just a tad too breathless. He leveled a piercing gaze that almost made me flinch.

"You were chewing your lip pretty heavily," he said. He leaned forward and pressed his finger to my bottom lip, causing my blush to return full force.

Suddenly, my headache broke ever more furiously as my mind reeled from the contact. When he pulled away, I saw a small spot of blood resting on his skin.

My hand darted to my mouth. Sure enough I had chewed my lip so hard, I had drawn blood. Now that was a feat of unwitting self-injury that even was difficult for me to achieve. I needed to calm down.

I took a deep steadying breath as I pressed my fingers to my lip.

"You do not need to worry about the Brotherhood. Lin and I are making sure of that. The Metro Police is hiring a contractor to fix your apartment, so everything will be back to normal when we return," he said calmly, misunderstanding my anxiety.

"I'm not worried about that," I muttered, preoccupied. I pulled my fingers away to see I had succeeded in putting a stop to the bleeding. Naru looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. However, just then the plane took off.

The change in altitude and pressure caused a mini explosion of pain behind my eyes as my ears popped. I clasped my head between my hands, screwing up my face against the pounding.

Something touched my shoulder, guiding me back into the seat. I looked over to see Naru handing me a couple of pills and a bottle of water.

"It's been four hours. You can have another dose," he said stoically. I took the medicine without question.

By the time the plane leveled out in the air, the fog of the drugs had dulled my senses. Naru watched me as I leaned against his shoulder, sleep all too close.

He turned back to whatever he had been reading in his book as I dozed. He seemed content to postpone his questioning until later.

It seemed that only a minute had passed before the rough bumping of the plane's wheels touching down jarred me from my dreams, which—for once—were pleasant.

As soon as we were given the all clear, Lin and Naru unbuckled and stood. It sickened me how graceful they could be. Was Naru's butt not numb? How could he move like that without feeling to his hind end.

Then I had to stop thinking about that as Naru turned his back on me and the deep red blush returned to my face. NO! I will not stare at Naru's butt!

If he had caught me, I would have never lived that one down.

"Mai, are you coming," said that same narcissist.

I considered what he might do if I decided to keep my own numb rear firmly planted where I sat. I decided, though, I might not want to find out the answer to that question.

I stretched, my fingers winding and unwinding like odd spirit fingers. He watched me as I made my extremely _un_graceful attempt to stand up, which was inhibited by the seatbelt.

Naru sighed, half amused-half exasperated, and bent down to pull the belt off and retrieve my carry on for me. He and Lin led the way from the plane and through the small airport.

I tall, white headed man stood just on the other side of the gate holding a sign that read, "Shibuya and Company." I supposed Lin and I were the company.

Lin walked to the man and spoke with him briefly as Naru insisted on buying water for me, worried I was dehydrated. I would have found this odd if I wasn't so thirsty to begin with. I supposed Naru's worry was not in vain.

After we were loaded into a private car and our bags tucked safely in back, I leaned my head against the window. Perhaps a year or two ago I would have found this odd, but it was not out of the ordinary for SPR's wealthier clients to provide such luxuries.

After an hour's worth of a car ride spent mainly watching the passing scenery, the car turned onto a tiny road that looked like it could hardly support one lane of traffic, much less two. After stopping on the shoulder twice to let another car pass, the pavement opened up onto what looked like a mini village. A sign read, "Lake Fukugami Resort and Spa." Beyond the posh little town lay a large lake, gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

I was blown away by its beauty.

The car continued driving up the road which curved towards a very large hill or small mountain. When it finally stopped, we were facing a cozy lake house. Lin and Naru exited the car to grab our equipment.

I, instead, stepped out slowly, admiring the sight before me. It was not until I turned that I noticed the severe lack of luggage.

"Where is our equipment?" I asked, bemused. Naru straightened, pinning me with a look I did not understand.

"Did you forget something?" asked the driver, seemingly fully prepared to return to the airport if need be. I raised my eyebrows and looked between the man and Naru.

"Our equipment—where are our monitors and cameras and temperature gauges?" I asked.

"Why would you need such things?" asked the driver before Naru could respond. I looked at the man.

"How are we supposed to investigate for spirits _without_ those things?"

The man's fluffy white eyebrows were in danger of disappearing behind his black cap if they rose any higher.

"And why would you ever need to investigate for such things here?" he asked.

"Are—isn't this place haunted?"

The man let out a hearty laugh as if I were pulling his leg. "Oh, heavens no! Such things would be bad for business. Enjoy your stay miss."

The man hopped back into his car and drove off, still chuckling.

I turned, placing my hands on my hips. Naru met my accusing gaze with ease.

"What did he mean this place isn't haunted?" I hissed.

Naru sighed and carried the bags up to the house. I crossed my arms, refusing to budge. Naru had some explaining to do. Was this case so super-secret that the staff didn't even know? He could have told me that before I went blabbing my mouth.

Naru walked back onto the raised porch which sat on the side of the building, meeting my gaze. Realizing he had no intention of returning to where I stood, I stormed up to the edge of the steps.

I re-crossed my arms and began to tap my foot. Naru cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What is going on?" I snapped. Naru stood, not ready to give in. I felt myself beginning to lose it.

I stamped up the stairs.

"NARU!" I cried, raising my hands above my head in frustration.

That's when he caught me, twisting me into his embrace. I was about to fight him off when he said, "You need to calm down. How are you supposed to recuperate if you spend your whole time on this vacation shrieking at the top of your lungs?"

I froze.

Vacation? Had those words just crossed Naru's lips? I didn't know such a word was in his vocabulary.

I looked up into his eyes and he brushed some hair from my face.

"What-what do you mean?"

"You cannot be that dense," he teased, his low voice sending shivers down my spine. His eyes danced.

Naru was never this animated. What had him so full of emotion these days?

"Apparently, I am," I breathed, medicated head spinning.

He pressed his forehead to mine.

"If you have not noticed, Mai, you are not well. You need to take some time for your health. I am giving you that chance."

"So—there's no case?" I asked.

"No cases. No work. No ghosts," he whispered into my ear.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naru?" I gasped. He pulled away and walked into the house. I was left—my mind spinning.

A vacation—Naru takes vacations?

Who would've thought?

* * *

HAHAHA, I loved this. And this is so Naru because he's going to do whatever he wants and he's going to do it better than anyone else and he's not going to care who's judging him. Such a narcissist! Lol

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	163. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 2

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Time to Recuperate**

The quaint little cottage turned out to be a three bedroom, two bath lake house.

"The top bedroom will be yours," Naru informed me as I finally managed to step into the door which opened onto a very simple yet sophisticated sitting room. He and Lin were in the kitchen, laptops already set up.

"Why? I didn't choose it," I muttered, still too shocked to be annoyed with his decision. He raised an eyebrow at me as Lin pulled out a map.

"We figured you would most appreciate the view."

I blinked before turning to look at the stairs, one set leading down—the other heading up to this bedroom of mine. I tentatively placed my foot on the bottom step. With a pause I looked up.

Could this all just be some kind of dream?

I looked back in the kitchen as Naru sat down in front of his computer and pulled out his black book. I figured that, if this were a dream, I would have had the audacity to make Naru uninterested in work. That was proof enough for me.

I slowly mounted the stairs which led to a sliding door. I reached out and touched the handle. Then, with a little finesse, I threw it open.

The sight that met me was stunning. The wall I was facing was entirely glass—the same grand window that I had seen at the top of the house from outside. Outside the sun had just begun to set, casting beautiful shades of crimson and fiery orange over the trees, across the lake, and into the room. I had to wrench my eyes away to examine something besides the painting nature seemed to have created just for me. The ceilings were made of beautiful slats of oak which angled upwards to form a nearly triangular room. The largest bed I had ever seen sat against the wall facing the windows. Two nightstands stood on either side, each next to a door. One was the entrance, I presumed the other was a closet.

"I assume you like it."

I turned to see Naru standing in the door I had left open. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I decided to take a moment to collect myself.

"It's—I mean—wow," I whispered, turning back to the window and pointlessly indicating the sun set.

He came to my side.

"Thank you," I breathed, to amazed to say much more.

No one had ever been so considerate of me before now. It had quite nearly been me against the world after Mom passed. Now I had someone going to such lengths to make me happy—it was a bit overwhelming.

He looked at me. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his expression suddenly guarded. He turned to face me as I touched my cheek. Sure enough, I found tears sitting on my skin. I wiped them away and looked at him, a smile growing on my lips.

"I'm just—so happy, Naru," I said, beaming at him with all of my emotion.

He was quiet for a moment as I watched the sunset and he watched me.

"That's ridiculous," he said, turning for the door and stunning me slightly. I stared at him in shock. He, however, paused at the door and looked back at me with a soft look. "But—I'm glad you are happy," he admitted quietly.

He walked down the stairs, leaving me very breathless.

Lin brought up my own bag and informed me that they would be ordering take out to be delivered and to ask what I would like. Apparently we were all a little too tired to go out for dinner.

Therefore I began to unpack. I pulled a few of my shirts out, deciding to hang them in the closet. I went to the door and slung it open. The shirts fell to the ground.

The closet wasn't a closet at all. Well, that was not completely true. There was a small area that had a few bars with hangers hung across them and a little chest of drawers, but that the room opened onto the largest bath I had ever seen. I walked onto the stone floor.

Right next to the wood of the closet were three fluffy towels hanging on hooks. In the very center of the room was a giant tub that would have fit four of me. In the far corner was a door which I assumed led to the toilet and a long vanity and mirror sat next to that. The entire room was completely made of the same white stone that covered the floor. I never thought a bathroom could be so breathtaking.

"Mai, food is here," called Naru up the stairs. I took one more look around the room and hurried for the stairs, hunger eating at me.

As I entered the kitchen where the table was, I caught sight of the map sitting on a counter. Several spots were marked around the edges of what I recognized as the lake.

"What's that?" I asked as Lin set out my box of noodles and a pair of chopsticks. Naru looked up at the map, stood, and snatched it from the counter, folding it into a little square.

"Something I need to speak to you about," he said stoically. He caught Lin's eye before Lin gathered his food and headed down the stairs to where I assumed his bedroom was.

I sat down at the table hesitantly, curious eyes trained on my boss—well here I guess he was just my boyfriend.

"What is it Naru?" I asked.

"I have some business to attend to tomorrow. Lin will be taking you to your appointments; however I assure you I will be back in time for dinner. I have already made reservations."

I stared at him, my heart starting to pound along with my head. An odd sense of worry—of fear—settled over me.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked, my voice almost a whine. He looked at me in a calculating manner as he opened his own box of noodles.

"Unfortunately I need to visit a few places tomorrow. I may need to do so on a few other days as well, but you will be well protected and I will not be gone for long," he stated evenly.

"Can't I go with you?" I asked.

"It would be better not to trouble you with this. I assure you my attention and first priority is you, Mai, but I need to do a few things while I am here."

"What do you have to do?"

At the mere question he seemed to stiffen. The silence between us became uncomfortable.

I realized there was something Naru was not telling me. This something, whatever it may be, was deeply important and troubling to him. Most things did not bother Naru the way this did. And, from the way he was looking at me, I realized part of him really wanted to tell me.

I scooted around the edge of the table until I sat next to him, his gazed following me from the corner of his eye. Without hesitation, I grasped his hand and looked at him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He blinked as I began to dig into my noodles, starving. After a moment, he followed suit.

However, another point of his statement came to my mind.

"What do you mean 'my appointments?'"

Naru raised his eyebrows at me as if that should have been obvious.

"Mai, the resort has a clinic which specializes in recuperation from injuries. You have a few meetings with various physicians tomorrow."

"Really? But why?" I asked, kind of too shocked to disagree.

"So you can get well. We _do_ have to return to Tokyo eventually." He seemed amused by my befuddlement.

That night after I had wriggled into my pajamas and tucked myself under the ivory covers of the bed, I stared restlessly out of the cavernous windows. The moon was a perfect waning crescent, which was reflected by the surface of the motionless lake.

A great unrest had fallen over me. But for what reason?

Of course the last case was troubling. I knew that there were members of the brotherhood that might still be out there, looking for me. And while I was comforted that I was far from them in Okinawa and even more so by the fact that Naru and Lin were just a few steps away, I was still nervous.

Also, I was very stressed about the predicament I had placed myself in when it came to school. I really needed to get going on applications and my studies if I wanted any hope of being able to attend a university. However, not even this seemed to be my main problem.

To be honest, I could not quite pin down why I was nervous. I couldn't be completely sure that the cult or my lack of future plans was what currently kept me awake.

After a moment, I slipped downstairs.

Naru was, unsurprisingly, still up. He glanced at me as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He took one look at my face and stood.

"I can't sleep," I muttered as I moved to pour myself a glass of water.

"I see that," he replied just as quietly, though Naru was hardly ever loud.

He watched me as I sipped at the water. I examined the cabinets, unable to meet his indigo irises.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I-I don't know," I conceded. "I really just feel—scared."

He, as if reflexively, reached out for me, but he paused and let his hand return to his pocket. Naru really didn't do the whole comforting thing. That wasn't why I came down. Just being near him was normally calming for me. He was usually so assured in himself, that I couldn't help but feel more calm around him. However, recently there seemed to be some kind of unrest about him as if Naru was waging some sort of internal battle. Naru was struggling with something and this only added to my anxiety.

"Perhaps I should arrange a consultation with a psychologist as well," Naru muttered pensively, more to himself than to me.

"No," I snapped. He looked down at me with that piercing look.

"Mai, you have been through quite a lot recently. It's only natural for you to be distressed."

"Naru, I don't need to see a shrink. Besides, what would I tell them? I have psychic powers and ghosts are my profession. Now a crazed occult group are chasing me so I came here to recover from a head injury I received when a ghost chased me over a hill. I would be committed for sure."

Naru didn't seem taken aback, but I could tell the point was poignant to him. I had made a good argument.

Another internal battle began to rage inside of him as he considered something else.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His head jerked down to examine my quizzical look.

"Nothing is," he said, his voice as level as ever. In fact, his expression was as closed as it always was. I felt my brow crease in confusion.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," I responded, although his outward appearance did not support my theory.

"How could you tell such a thing?" he whispered softly, his eyebrow raising. He was now completely curious. I suddenly noticed a soft glow that seemed to be resting on the edges of his skin. It was so faint that it was almost colorless, but it was there.

I gave him a blank look as I tried to understand what was going on, but my head was starting to hurt.

"Mai?" I met his gaze again.

"I—I don't know. I guess I can just—feel it."

He leaned back slightly, considering me.

"It seems your psychic abilities are starting to grow," he breathed. I waited for him to elaborate, but he was quiet for some time.

After a bit, I stepped forward and touched his folded arms, resting my head on his chest.

"My head hurts," I whimpered quietly. He sighed and gently wrapped me in an embrace.

"You need sleep," he said into my hair. "You don't have to worry, Mai, everything is just fine. You are safe."

I nodded.

I was always safe with Naru.

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays to all those who celebrate another tradition. I am sorry it took me a little bit but I, as I would expect many of you to do, focus on my time with my family first. However I wanted to be able to share some time with you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	164. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 3

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 3 – Naru's Needs**

* * *

July 6

Day 2

Naru left before I was awake. Instead it was Lin who woke me around nine and had me dress. By the time I was downstairs, Lin had breakfast prepared. We both ate in silence until his cellphone rang.

"Kay," was all he said into the receiver before he hung up. I looked at him curiously.

"Our ride is here. You should take whatever you might need."

I nodded slowly and quickly finished what little was left on my plate and hurried upstairs for my bag.

The ride into town was quiet and uneventful, not to mention somewhat awkward. Lin and I were dropped in front of a small building. Knowing full well there was no way to circumvent this appointment, I followed Lin inside.

The waiting room was cozy and inviting, but all together empty. The only other person aside from Lin and myself was an extremely bored looking receptionist who beckoned us forward.

"What's the name?" she drawled, peering at me over her square glasses.

"Taniyama Mai," I muttered. She waved her hand at a few seats and Lin and I sank into them. I was called back by a much nicer looking nurse a few moments later.

Dr. Nazuka seemed extremely kind. He read over my records as the nurse took my vitals and then he turned and smiled at me.

"Well, Ms. Taniyama, you seemed to have had a rather slow recovery, but all seems well despite the time so no worries. We'd just like to do some base line tests so we could track your recovery and maybe get another image of your brain just to make sure there isn't much swelling. It's my understanding that you have had seizures?"

I nodded slowly.

"Did those happen before the head injury?" he asked

I shook my head slightly.

"Well, it does not seem you were prescribed an anti-seizure medication for whatever reason. I'd like to give you some for good measure. While you are here I would like to have you work with a physical therapist as well, just to make sure your motor skills were not affected too much. Another fall could really be counterproductive, right?"

He smiled at me. I just blinked, not really sure what to say.

After another MRI, one of the nurses led me through a series of what seemed to be simple games. The first one I traced a path through a maze on a touch screen. The next was a matching game and then a few other simple tasks. I couldn't really find the importance of these, but I supposed most our clients really couldn't see the importance in our base line tests when we went on cases. The nurse sure seemed interested in my performance.

An hour later, I walked back out the door as the nurse told me she would see me in a few days. Lin stood and handed me my bag.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. As if to answer him, my stomach growled and I smiled with a slight blush.

We walked a few blocks from the clinic to where there was a small town center filled with shops and small eateries. Lin allowed me to choose a little restaurant and we ate in silence. I guess I was just so used to Lin's silence that it no longer seemed awkward.

As we were finishing, Lin nodded his head towards a tiny ice cream shop.

"Would you like some?" he asked stoically. I gave him a slightly shocked look.

"Naru said to allow you to get whatever you like," Lin muttered. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"He doesn't need to be paying for so much of this. He's doing a lot, and I really appreciate it, but he really doesn't have to."

Lin sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Mai, it has been so long since Naru was excited about much of anything—much less wanted to spend any amount of time on someone. Trust me, this is good for him."

I sat still, quietly stunned as a few kids played nearby.

"What—what do you mean?"

Lin looked away from me, watching as one of the kids tripped and fell.

"Naru has been through a lot. I think being able to take care of you almost makes him feel human again."

We were silent for a moment. I thought about Gene. He and Naru were orphans. I couldn't imagine how close they must have been. To lose Gene must have been devastating.

I tried for a moment to imagine how Naru must feel, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"I would."

Lin looked at me sharply, confused.

"Like some ice cream. I would" I continued with a smile. Lin nodded and led the way.

In front of us was a young couple. Something told me that they were either newlywed or fiancés. I couldn't tell you why, but I just did not think they had been together very long. I was distracted by the man. As his significant other, a beautiful girl not much older than twenty or so, looked around in excitement, he sat texting on his phone. Something about him made me feel extremely uneasy.

He put his phone down as they ordered and moved away. I stepped up and asked the plump lady for strawberry. To my surprise, Lin ordered a scoop as well.

"Fish," he said. I made a face. Okay, I was Japanese and not even I liked that flavor.

He, however, seemed quite content to eat it. With a giggle, I too dug into my pink yumminess. I didn't notice him glance at me.

After my visit with my physical therapist, Lin and I were driven back to the lake house. There wasn't much that was gleamed from my appointment with the therapist. She noticed a large lack of coordination, which was not necessarily out of the ordinary for me, but other than that I seemed to have normal motor skills.

Lin opened the door to the cabin and I walked in to find Naru standing near the dining room table with several papers in his hands. He looked up as we walked in.

"Hey, Naru, how was your trip?" I asked cheerily. He placed the papers back into his book, decidedly not replying.

I blinked and pressed my lips together, turning slightly at the awkward lack of an answer. Lin moved towards his bedroom as Naru closed a program on his laptop.

"Go get changed for dinner. I will call a car. Our reservation is at six so you should have plenty of time to get ready." He didn't say anything else.

"Okie," I muttered, slowly making my way towards the stairs.

"And Mai."

"Yes, Nar—"

I turned and Naru was way closer than I had expected. He pulled me into his arm, his lips gently melding with my own. My heart fluttered.

A moment later, Naru turned and made for his own room, my mind reeling.

I didn't remember making my way up the stairs. Before I realized it, I was staring at my suitcase.

"What should I wear?"

I scrambled over the bed and pulled my suitcase up. Next moment, every article of clothing I had brought was splayed out across the covers. I had pulled several options together, but I just wasn't sure.

After long deliberation, I stood in front of the mirror. I was glad I had packed a pair of the heals Ayako had bought me. Well—actually—these were the only pair I could walk in. The red patent material of the shoes accented the reddish-orange fleur-de-lis pattern of my skirt. I had pulled a brown, false leather jacket over a plain, white tank top. I was currently debating on whether or not to put some sort of make-up on.

I mean it's not like I had never worn make-up. I just wasn't sure if it was necessary. I bit my lip before saying, "Oh, what the heck."

I pulled the little bag Ayako had bought me for my birthday last year from my suitcase and opened it. A little bit of powder under some blush before I lined my eyes however what was really worrying me was the mascara. To be honest, I had stabbed myself in the eye several times with those stupid little bristles.

I stared at the little brush before vehemently shoving it back into the tube and grabbing my pink lip gloss. After brushing my hair out one more time, I gave myself a once over. I had to say, I looked pretty good.

I smirked a little.

"Mai, time to leave," Naru called.

"Coming," I chimed. Just for good measure, I popped the seizure medicine into my mouth along with some Tylenol before making my way down the stairs.

Naru didn't look at me at first, so I paused at the bottom to scrutinize him instead.

He had indeed changed, I liked it. He had a button up under his suit jacket. His pants fit quite well over his black shoes. What I found most interesting was his un-tucked shirt. Okay, maybe there was a tad bit of a rebel inside of Naru's usual stoic demeanor. I guess I was getting used to the all-black. I had enough color on to make up for it anyway.

He looked up just as my smile was at full length. I watched as he paused, his hair swishing past his eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked teasingly. My voice spurred him into action and he walked to the door.

"Of course not," he muttered, but I couldn't but think he was just slightly more flustered than usual.

"Sure," I whispered before trotting after him.

* * *

So, I wanted to update. I got a pleading review from a reviewer stuck in bed. I hope you get well soon. However, the main reason I felt the need to put a chapter out was the loss of my Great Grandfather. He passed away last night just after my family finished singing Amazing Grace, his favorite song, to him. He was 94 years old. He was married to his lovely wife for 69 years this May. He battled bladder cancer for four years. The Lord finally called him home. He is greatly missed. I dedicate this chapter to him.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	165. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 4

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 4 – Emotional Naru?**

* * *

"Naru…Naru did you hear me?"

Naru looked up, his eyes surprisingly wider than they normally were.

"Hmm?" he murmured. If it had been anyone else I would have wanted an apology but I knew better than to push that one with him.

"I asked if you would be staying with us tomorrow or if you had another errand to run or something?"

He blinked and shifted to take a drink of his water, his eyes watching the trickle of a somewhat cliché fountain that was behind my left shoulder.

I waited as he collected himself, but I still didn't get a response.

"Hey, what's with you?" I asked. He looked up at me just as the waiter sat our food down and I lifted my chopsticks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, slightly brusquer than I think he meant to. He quickly lifted some food into his mouth. The way he chewed it, I was pretty sure Naru couldn't even taste what he was eating.

"_What I'm talking about_ is normally I can't get you to stop picking at me and right now you're hardly making eye contact."

At my words, his eyes immediately snapped to mine and I instinctually smiled.

"Why would I bother you, Mai? I brought you here to make up for my actions and for you to recover. You getting aggravated somewhat defeats that intent."

I blinked. "So this is your way of apologizing," I said, putting some more soba into my mouth.

"I thought that would be obvious," he quipped. I giggled slightly at his annoyance, causing him to look at me over his cup of tea.

Of course he couldn't just say sorry; I supposed that wasn't really Naru's style anyways.

"You still haven't answered my question," I pointed out.

"Which one?"

I sighed. "Will it be just Lin and me tomorrow, or are you going to come too?"

"If you would like," he said as he chewed.

I halfway suppressed my grin as I propped my head up with my elbow and looked him dead in the eye.

"Shibuya Kazuya, I would be honored if you joined me tomorrow," I said as sweetly as I could. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Besides, I would really like to take a walk down by the lake with you," I continued without care.

Naru froze. I gave him a worried look as I watched the color drain from his face.

"Naru? You okay?" I murmured. When he didn't respond I reached out and touched his hand.

Suddenly, I saw headlights. The vision shifted to water. I felt like I was choking—overwhelming grief…

Naru pulled his hand out from under mine and I looked away, blinking at the tears that had formed in my eyes.

What was that? It was like a clairvoyant vision, but what had stimulated it? Naru?

Why—how? Could I be picking up on thoughts?

Not likely. As far as I knew telepathy was not in my repertoire—that much Naru and I had decided on. As he had said, sometimes it was easier to eliminate abilities than to identify them.

Then how was it possible? Or maybe the vision didn't come from him. Then what had stimulated it?

I looked around the room and my eyes settled on the couple I had seen at the ice cream stand. Distracted, I found myself annoyed. Couldn't he put that phone down for three seconds or at least act like he was interested in her conversation?

Something touched my cheek and I looked back at Naru. It was then that I realized that some of the tears had escaped from my eyes.

Naru was giving me his "What could possibly be wrong now?" look.

"I'm—I'm sorry," I whispered, quickly wiping my eyes before the makeup could run. "It wasn't anything you did. I think I just picked up on a past spirit-type vision…thing."

He blinked. I took it as if he understood. I cleared my throat and tried to return my smile to my face as I grabbed my soda.

"What did you see?" he asked. I could almost scoff. He was always the investigator first.

"It was just flashes. I'm not really sure what brought it on anyway."

He gave me a look and I knew I wasn't getting out of telling him.

"Okay I saw lights—um headlights I think—like on a car. And then um the bank of like a river or something and then I was choking and—just really sad."

I looked up at him expecting to see that deciphering look he always had after I explained one of my visions. Instead I saw pure, unshielded shock.

Naru _never_ showed emotion like that.

"What?" I asked. He looked away, breathing slightly heavier than he had been.

"Naru, what is it?"

He leaned forward, placing his elbow on the table and covering his mouth with his hand. I realized he was about to tell me something and, from the looks of it—this was a bombshell.

Just then the waiter popped up and asked if there was anything more we needed.

"The check," was all Naru said, leaning back into his chair.

The waiter took our plates and walked away.

"You look good today," I mumbled, hoping to get his attention on something else.

"Hmm?" he murmured, looking up.

"I said," I began with a slight but disbelieving laugh.

"You look nice this evening," Naru said quietly, his eyes looking me over once as he cut across my statement.

I paused before a full on blush assaulted my cheeks.

That decided it. Naru was sick….alright—maybe that would be good for me.

"Mai."

I looked up and realized Naru was no longer sitting across from me but standing expectantly beside me, ready to pull my chair out. I stood, a little too quickly, and jarred the table with my knee.

"Ow," I gasped.

"Be more careful," Naru replied as he slid the chair under the table. He let me lead the way out to the car.

We were quiet on the ride back, Naru pensive and me somewhat tired. I could feel my headache coming back. I yawned and laid my head on Naru's shoulder before glancing up at him. The early evening moon lit his face through the glass of the window as he stared out across the trees flying by.

I wormed my hand under his arm and intertwined our fingers. That seemed to wake him out of his musings.

Naru looked around, his gaze faraway. After a moment, he sighed and pressed his lips to my forehead.

As he looked back around, I wondered what could possibly be bothering him. He had been about to tell me, but I wasn't sure if he still intended to. What about my vision was so striking to him? What could it be?

We walked back into the cabin to see Lin enjoying some take out, engrossed in his laptop screen. He looked up as we walked in before relocating to his room. Normally I would have told him not to worry about such things, but I wanted to make sure Naru truly wasn't going to tell me.

My previously mentioned narcissist walked to the table and flicked open his black book. Slight curiosity took over—what was always so interesting in that book? I considered—for a moment—opening it up and taking a look later, but that was crossing the line. Besides, he always kept that book pretty close to him.

I paused at the door.

"Well, goodnight Naru," I muttered, moving to the stairs.

"Night, Mai," he replied, not looking up. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, thought for a moment, and then turned back.

"Naru?"

I waited for him to look up expectantly.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He paused for an infinitesimal amount of time before placing his book on the table. I swallowed hard as he walked towards me.

On the step and in my heels, I was still only a few inches taller than he was. Yet his presence seemed to absorb me so much so that even looking down into his eyes, I felt so tiny.

"You look tired," he said, tracing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'm okay," I said. "It looked like it could be something really important.

"No—nothing that is pressing tonight," he replied, his eyes shifting from mine.

Something inside me stirred.

Don't push him. He'll tell you when he's ready.

I smiled, shaking my hair off of my face. He looked up at me.

"Okie dokie," I chimed. I leaned down and quickly pressed my lips to his before darting up the steps with a , "Goodnight!"

I heard him mutter, "Sleep well, Mai," right before I shut my door.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your sympathies. They were greatly appreciated.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	166. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 5

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 5 – Water**

* * *

July 7

Day 3

I was sitting in class, listening to our teacher lecture about balancing equations. Keiko looked back at me and winked.

"Heard you passed your exam. Great Job!" She whispered.

The teacher whipped around and barked, "Keiko…"

But the rest of it was lost in the sound of a blaring horn.

My eyes snapped open to see a pair of headlights. I felt the front of the car collide with my knees, my face slamming into the hood before I felt myself forcibly pulled under the car. There was not an inch of my body that wasn't slammed into the underside of the car or the pavement. It took only a few terrifying seconds for the car to pass over me.

I coughed at the air, tasting blood in my mouth. I heard the car door open and saw someone pause and look at me from the corner of my eye. I couldn't see much of them between my blurring vision and the glare of the brake lights, but I could tell by the small frame and the swishing of long hair that it was a woman.

I tried to beg her for help, but it just came out in a strangled wheeze. She gasped and ran back to her car.

Was she just going to leave me?

The reverse lights went on. To my horror, I watched—helpless—as she backed over my body.

The agony I felt was too great that it was a moment before I realized that someone was pulling and tugging my body—somewhere.

One of my shoes came off.

Then, a cool substance touched my hand. I managed to pry my eyes open and almost immediately regretted it.

I could see someone tying rocks to my arms and legs. They were breathing hard—sobbing even.

"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry," I heard her whimpering hysterically.

I wanted to groan but I couldn't find it in me. I stared across the lake, gathering one last look of my surroundings. Then she pulled my upper half into her arms and dragged my legs into the water. She walked for several feet before shifting and swimming a short bit. Then, I was let go.

The realization of what was happening washed over me as soon as my head dunked below the surface. I tried to shake off the rocks, but my arms hurt too bad—broken. Panic—pure panic. No—No, No, NO!

Help me—somebody!

"Mai." I opened my eyes to see Naru—no Gene. He looked sad—pale.

"That's enough—wake up," he said. How could I? I'm drowning, Gene—help!

He reached out and pushed on my forehead.

I bolted upright, shrieking as the surface beneath me disappeared. Not completely awake, I was fighting at whatever was ensnaring my limbs.

"Mai!"

Naru's voice came close and then I felt the retardant—my blankets—pull away. I shot into his arms, wheezing and gasping—clutching at my chest.

I coughed violently.

"Lin, bring some water."

"No—No water," I managed to choke out.

"Mai," Naru muttered, capturing my head in his hands. His eyes caught my wild gaze and I suddenly felt sick. "Calm down. Tell me what happened."

I began to sob, making my choking worse.

After a few minutes, I was sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my hand curved over a strong cup of tea. Naru sat in the chair beside me and Lin stood against the opposite wall, both waiting on me to grasp that it was a dream.

I couldn't stop the tears—it felt so real.

I heard a chair scoot closer and I looked up into those indigo irises. A hand closed over my left forearm.

"Mai," Naru muttered. I took a deep, shuddering breath.

I know—I know, Naru—I need to tell you.

I looked away, out the sliding glass door behind me. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

"Mai?"

His voice was so gentle; it made me want to starting crying again.

"Just—hold on," I heaved, taking another deep breath. Naru waited.

"It was—a dream."

I half expected his usual, "I realized that much," but it never came. Both he and Lin were quiet—expectant.

I sighed again. How should I begin? The details weren't completely clear anymore.

"I-I don't know how to explain it," I murmured. I felt Naru's grip tighten and I looked up at him.

He was in his gray and white pajamas. I could have smiled if I wasn't so shaken. For some reason, that made me feel calm enough to start.

"It began with headlights," I said, trying to remember exactly. I felt Naru stiffen, but I ignored him and lowered my head to the table.

"A car—it ran over me. She got out of the car and looked at me—but I couldn't see her face." I clenched my eyes shut as the images surrounded me again. Was it not enough to live it once? "Then she got back in her car—she ran me over again."

I could feel the wheels crushing bones in my chest and shins. Tears streamed from my eyes.

"She dragged me to the lake. I could see the lake. She's—she's tying rocks to my arms and legs," I was beginning to sob again.

"She pulls you into the water," Naru muttered quietly, causing my head to shoot up. "She pulls you out as far as she can drag you before swimming just a little bit."

His eyes were boring into mine. "Then she lets you go and…"

"I drown," I finish breathlessly, my mind flabbergasted.

"How—how did you know that?" I stammered.

Naru was white.

"Lin, help Mai upstairs," he said tonelessly. "I need you to get dressed and meet me back down here."

I stared at Naru as Lin took me by the elbow and helped me stand. I didn't take my eyes off of him even as I began to stumble up the steps.

Naru put his face in his hand before dragging it down to cover his mouth, staring unseeingly out the glass door and into the trees.

Lin waited outside my door as I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I was in too much of a dazed-rush to care about fashion. I threw the door open, one of my shoes still half off.

Lin watched me hop towards him before leading me down the stairs. At the front door, Naru stood quietly. I walked to his side and he looked down into my face. The color really hadn't managed to make it back into his features.

"Do you feel up to taking that walk now?" he asked. I didn't point out that it was barely five in the morning. I didn't mention the pounding headache right now.

I mouthed yes, unable to find my voice. Naru understood none-the-less.

He led me across the little dirt road and onto a trail that wove down towards the lake. We followed this path for some time, neither quite able to break the silence.

The air tasted almost sweet, the dew still hanging like still mist in the air. The slight wind was cool, refreshing as crickets chirped and a frog somewhere in the brush croaked. All I could smell was wet grass and the late summer flowers. The birds were only just beginning to wake. All the rest of the world was quiet—calm. I paused for a moment to wonder why I never had woken up this early before—I could really enjoy this peace in any other circumstance. Of course, Tokyo was hardly ever this quiet even at five in the morning.

I hugged myself as the air clung to my skin and clothes, making me feel like I had just come out of a cool shower.

We didn't stop until we reached the lakes edge. The sun, just starting to make its way up, barely had a reflection on the water. Naru glanced at me before sliding his jacket off and around my shoulders. I realized he, too, had changed—to black. He could have almost blended in if it were a little darker. His black was just four shades off compared to the dark forest green around us.

He had taken to staring at the water, a move I could not muster at that moment. The dream was too fresh—too fearsome.

"Naru, why did you bring me out here?" I asked after the silence between us had begun to threaten my sanity.

"You said you wanted to take a walk by the lake," he muttered. I didn't know how to reply. Surely he knew that this wasn't what I had meant.

"What does this have to do with my—with my dream?" I asked. His face turned into a scowl as if the water had offended him. "Do you think someone died here? Maybe I picked up on it?"

He shook his head. "Look around us, Mai. Does this look like the lake you saw in your vision?"

I managed to glance out across the calm surface before I felt the sick feeling overcome me. I jerked my eyes back to his face. But he was right. This wasn't the same place.

"Then—then what brought it on? And—and how did you know…"

He silenced me with a look—but not an angry look—not an annoyed look. His eyes held calm despair that froze my very heart.

He reached out for my hand—_Naru_ reached out for _me_. I took his hand. He let his eyes close, his shoulders relaxing. He lifted his face upwards, as if feeling non-existent rain, and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Gene," he muttered.

Headlights, the lake, drowning—sadness.

I gasped and dropped his hand, stepping away from him in shock. He turned his body to face me, his eyes smoldering with guilt.

"You can feel it can't you?" he murmured. I swallowed hard. He took a step towards me, and, for a moment, I wanted to run.

But then—this was Naru. He needed me here. It hurt right now to be this close to him, but I could take it. It was his pain—not mine. He needed me here—I could tell that much.

So when he reached out for me again, I took his hand. I pushed aside the vision to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean? What—what can I feel?" I whispered. Naru sighed and looked out over the water again. I waited as he collected his thoughts.

"I never told you this—hell, I never told anyone but—Gene and I—we're still connected."

I blinked, not completely following him. He looked into my eyes.

"When Gene died, I saw it happen—through his eyes…" He paused, squeezing my hand.

"His last moments…" I breathed, more to myself than him.

Headlights—the car backing over me—drowning.

I covered my mouth with my other hand. I felt sick again, bile building in the back of my throat. I fought hard to keep the nausea at bay as a few tears slid from my eyes. Naru watched me—sad understanding painted across his face.

"Oh-oh my-oh my god," I gasped.

My dream—I just—I just experienced Gene's death. I suddenly felt very dizzy, the sobs catching in my chest painfully. I felt myself tipping and then Naru's arms were around me, lowering my body to the ground gently. He let me lean against a large tree stump before drawing his knee up close to him, placing his elbow on his bent leg and his fingers on his mouth. He pressed his shoulder into mine.

I took a moment—just a moment—to collect myself, before I crossed my legs in front of me. I now stared hard at the water as Naru had done earlier.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to lose it."

"You reacted better than I did," Naru muttered. He pulled his fingers away, watching as he rubbed his thumb against them. "I threw up—couldn't get a hold of myself for hours."

The admittance was so hard to hear from Naru; he was always so poised. I had trouble imagining him reacting worse than I had.

"You—you had _that_ dream?" I cried. He looked at me.

"Something like that, except I wasn't asleep."

I looked down at my hands. Naru—Naru watched—no—experienced his twin's death.

I closed my eyes as silent tears streamed. Oh god—that's just—awful.

"Gene came to this country," Naru began without prompt. His tone was dull—as if he really wasn't conscious of what he was saying, "to search for spirits and learn about his powers."

I looked at him, quietly listening as he stared at his fingers. "He had always heard that Japan had some of the best paranormal phenomena. Gene wanted to find out for himself. We tried to stop him, but he said he would be just fine. Not a month after he had left—I had that vision."

He took a moment to breathe in heavily, controlling himself. I processed his words, carefully.

"In truth, I came to this country to find Gene," he said. I blinked.

So SPR—that's just a pretense? I pushed my questions away. Now was not the time. It would be selfish of me to pester him with those now.

"I really did bring you here for you to get well," Naru said, looking me in the eye before turning back to watching his fingers move, "but I also chose this resort for another reason."

Now he looked across the lake. I joined him. The sun had set the sky a blaze, the seen a perfect mirror in the still water.

"I'm trying to find—to find his body," Naru muttered. "I know what the lake looks like—but not the name or even the region that he was in at the time. He had told us his planned destinations but he didn't tell us when he would visit them."

I felt sick again. So that's where he was going—every time he closed the office—he wasn't vacationing. Naru was searching—searching high and low for his murdered brother's body. And he always returned empty handed and I—I was there to greet him.

I could hear my own voice in my head. "Hey Naru, welcome back! Did you have a good trip?" How insensitive of a response! I buried my face in my hands, disgusted with myself.

We fell silent again, giving me some time to control my guilt.

"What did you mean?" I asked, my voice muffled by my hands. He turned to look at me. "You said you were still connected—what did you mean by that?"

Naru heaved another sigh. I turned my head to examine his features as he doodled idly in the dirt. A bird flew down across the lake, disturbing the water with its feet.

"He and I still communicate," he mumbled. I had to lean in to hear him.

"You can?"

He looked at my mild wonder and I thought I saw his face soften. He nodded.

"Gene was what you would call a perfect medium," he said. "I'm sure you've heard of twins being psychically linked. I haven't seen much evidence of that besides Gene and myself—I don't—I don't think that ever went away."

I wasn't really following Naru, but I let him continue.

"That's how I was able to see his—but I've never stopped seeing it. It's like he's trying to remind me…"

He gripped the dirt—almost angrily—before relaxing again. He looked across the water, unseeing. I waited.

"I can see him sometimes—as my own reflection," he finished. I raised my head.

Okay I had to admit—that was interesting.

He pulled a mirror from his pocket and handed it to me. I stared at myself—white faced—dark circles under my eyes.

"Sometimes I only see myself—nothing more—but sometimes it's Gene and we can talk. It's not very often and he usually isn't very helpful. Not like he is in your dreams at least."

I handed the mirror back to him and he re-deposited it in his pocket. He looked down at his leg, flicking an ant off of his pants.

So now I knew—not everything, I still had several questions—but I realized why Naru was so—so sad. He was haunted by his brother in more than one way. His death—his disappearance—his spirit—Naru probably could hardly ever sleep. Suddenly I understood him so much better it seemed.

"Mai, I need you too—"

But I rocked up onto my knees in front of him, startling him slightly. He looked at me as I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sat very still.

"I—I don't really know what to say, Naru. I don't know that there are words to help you. I feel so—so sorry and sad. I just…"

But I trailed off, feeling that silence might be better. It took Naru a moment, but he slowly wrapped his arms around my waste and pressed his face into my shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat there, both comforting the other.

I had never known Gene beyond his spirit, but I felt like there was a large hole in my chest—like seeing his death—experiencing his death—made it real—personal. Naru, I think, could tell that, while I could never completely understand, I could relate to him. He wasn't alone in this anymore. Perhaps what they say about secrets is true—they are just too heavy for one person to carry.

It wasn't until my stomach growled embarrassingly loud that we broke apart. To my surprise—and increased blush—Naru was smiling. It was slight, but still a smile no less. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Come on," he said, a twinge of humor behind his voice. He stood and pulled me to my feet. We both took a moment to stare across the lake one more time. The sun was now shining evenly across the sky. In the distance we could hear cars beginning to move. Naru took my hand and I looked up at him.

"Mai…" but he paused, seeming to deliberate on his words. I beamed.

"I know, Naru and—you're welcome."

He stopped for a moment before a cruel humor crossed his eyes.

"I was going to say that you should really take some time to brush your hair before we go out."

I felt the familiar feeling of my blood boil, but it stopped as Naru mussed my offending brown locks. I elbowed him gently saying, "Your just too pompous for your own good, jerk," before prancing back up the trail happily.

Naru paused, looking back across the water as he reflexively gripped his mirror, before following me somewhat more contentedly.

* * *

I'm pretty sure that this is THE longest chapter I have ever written.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	167. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 6

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 6 – Mystery at the Honden**

* * *

The morning since Naru and I had returned to the cabin (where we found an antsy Lin) had been quite dull. I had visited my physical therapist who, upon examining my lack of sleep, had recommended I see a psychologist. Naru, with much less outrage than I had shown, declined the offer.

I could not even imagine what would happen to me if I _did_ meet with a psychologist. Probably lock me away forever, they would.

Naru, Lin, and I now sat calmly at a table in the small town café. I was once again eating ice cream, but Lin had opted out this time. I would've giggled if not for Naru. I figured that would be my and Lin's little secret. I stored the information away for when we returned. The freezer was going to be a little less empty at SPR.

"Mai," Naru muttered as I licked at the ice cream dribbling down the side of the cone. I paused, tongue still pressed against the cone. Naru blinked at my position.

"There is an old shrine not too far of a walk from here. Would you like to visit it? We have time."

I felt my jaw fall open. Naru—visiting a tourist site? Good heavens the world must be ending.

He cocked an eyebrow at my face, and I quickly shut my mouth with a click.

"Um, sure. That sounds interesting."

So it was decided. The three of us followed a small path up the side of a hill. Fortunately the shrine did not sit on top of a mountainous staircase, but was a modest little place with multiple buildings. I counted the stairs as we walked, a habit I had carried from childhood. There were only 18.

Naru moved, without hesitation, to the tōrō and stared up at the lanterns. Lin, however, stayed by my side as I stared down the path. The sandō was like many others I had seen. It was cobblestone that had been carefully laid to form a seamless path towards the main body of the shrine.

Naru turned and looked at me, indicating that I could go forward. "The shrine no longer houses the relic that once stayed here," he told me. "It's okay, you won't harm anything."

I still hesitated. There was something about this building that felt sacred—like the place itself was asleep. I worried about waking it.

"Do you practice this religion?" Naru asked, turning to look at me. I broke from my thoughts and looked at him.

"Um, no, no I don't," I muttered. "I don't really practice any religion I suppose. I know my dad was Buddhist, but Mom and I—I guess we really never had time to think much about it."

I walked to his side. He took my hand and the warmth of his skin seemed to make the place friendlier. Finally I smiled up at him.

Naru led the way to the haiden, where people probably brought prayers in earlier days. I could see where several scripts still hung. Some even seemed fresh—was Naru sure this place was not used for worship? Of course there were no acting clergy around from what I could see.

"What did you mean that the relic was no longer here?" I asked. Naru examined one on the scripts with mild interest.

"Before the world war, this held several scrolls that detailed the Buddhist and Shinto values. When the Second World War took place, many of the locals left Okinawa for the mainland because of the U.S. threat. The priests of this shrine took the scrolls with them to Kyoto and built a shrine there. The U.S. soldiers turned this into a historical landmark after Japan's surrender."

"So we can go into the honden?" I asked. Naru nodded. I turned on a dime to look at the slightly dilapidated building. The gate stood half open, inviting me inside. I looked back at Naru. He seemed pretty occupied with the talismans that hung around the prayer well. My eyes returned to the gate and, with a smile, I walked to it.

Though my mom and I were not Shinto, she had taken me to a few shrines when I was little. I think it was her way of teaching me my culture. I remembered that I had two rules: don't leave her side and don't enter the honden. Honden's were normally forbidden to non-clergy because they housed the kami or godly relics.

My fingers pulled on the rough, wooden gate, and I mounted the creaking stairs.

Inside was pretty simple. There had obviously once been an altar where scrolls were placed in diamond shelves. Talismans dotted the edge of the altar, but other than that the building was pretty bare. I moved into the room further.

The building itself was shaped like a T. The wings that spanned out on either side of the altar held no more embellishments than the front. Well, except for a heart that had been etched into a support pole. Two American names were engraved into the center. I shook my head at the lack of respect.

Just then I heard a scuffling which made me jump. I looked at the back wall curiously and noticed a door that stood ajar. I slowly inched towards it and poked my head out. What I saw chilled me to the bone.

The woman—the one I had seen before with the rude significant other—was being beaten by a man. His back was to me. Her mouth was gagged, blood pouring from a wound on her forehead. Her head—eyes terrified—rolled as he kicked her to look at me. The man froze. I could see him turning in my direction. I didn't take the time to wait. My head pounded.

Like a jolt of electricity had shot through me, I bolted for the front of the shrine.

"Naru!" I shrieked as I flew out the gate. Lin and Naru turned in alarm as I sprinted towards them, Naru stopping me as I passed.

I gasped for air as I ignored the stabbing headache, looking into his face as my body continued to attempt its escape. I looked back over my shoulder but it didn't seem that the man had chased me. My mind turned to the woman.

"Naru—there's a man—he's beating her. He's going to kill her, Naru, we have to help!"

"Mai, hold on. Calm down. What did you see?" Naru asked, his inspector gene kicking in.

"A WOMAN BEING KILLED!" I yelled, trying to make him understand the urgency.

"Did you have a dream? What did the spirit look like?" asked Lin in a manner much too calm. I gave them an incredulous look.

"Not a spirit!" I exclaimed. "A real woman! There's a man beating her back there. We have to help, Naru."

They stiffened and Lin indicated for us to stay here as he moved around the building. Naru held my shaking arms, looking as his bodyguard inched around the building cautiously. Then, he disappeared behind the building. I held my breath, Naru the only thing keeping me standing.

Then Lin poked his head around the side and waved for us to follow. I rushed after him, not realizing I had Naru in tow.

As I rounded the corner, hoping to rush to her side, I skidded to a halt beside a bemused Lin.

No one was there. No woman—no man—no one.

"I-I saw her," I cried. "She was right there." I pointed at the spot where she had laid just seconds before.

"Mai," Naru soothed, placing his hands on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and fell to my knees, searching the ground with my hands as if I thought she were merely invisible.

"Mai, it was a vision," Naru said, his voice attempting to be stern while still comforting. It didn't quite succeed.

"No, no, NO! She was here! I _saw_ here! Naru! She was here!"

Naru and Lin were both giving me mixed looks of worry and calculation. I felt tears filling my eyes. I know what I saw—and it wasn't a dream—that woman was hurt. She might be dead.

"Mai, with your head injury," Naru began, carefully choosing his words, "what seems like reality may just be a vision. What you saw was just an imprint of the past."

I looked at him. "You don't believe me."

"I do believe you, Mai," Naru murmured, kneeling. "But you misunderstood what you saw. It's okay. You're safe. No one was hurt here."

I shook my head slowly as he looked at my expression.

"Naru," Lin muttered as he bent. We both looked at him as he touched a dark spot in the grass. He pulled his fingers back. "There's fresh blood here."

Naru's eyes showed a change in thought. He blinked and looked at me before standing and moving to Lin's side.

"Could it be human?" he asked in muted tones.

"There's no way to know without having it tested at a lab."

Both of them looked at me, faces both calculating. Neither could quite believe me, but I knew they wondered—could I be right.

I knew I was.

* * *

Okay so I realized I hadn't posted in two months. D: so I knew I had to post today. I'll try not to go for so long next time.

I used Wikipedia to look up the info on the Shinto shrine. I wish I had more time to use a more qualified site, but generally Wikipedia is correct enough to use in this story on history references.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife.


	168. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 7 – Believe Me 'Till I'm Wrong**

* * *

I was sitting quietly as a nurse from the local clinic took my pulse. The police officer who had taken my statement now waited as Naru and Lin spoke with two other men. I could barely see a few crime scene technicians behind the shrine. I watched as an officer in a suit jotted something onto a pad, Naru glancing at me. He quickly looked back at the officer when our eyes met. I felt a little bit of aggravation growing in my chest. Why? I couldn't be sure.

The two officers, Naru, and Lin walked towards me just as the nurse voiced her concern about shock. I ignored her as the officer approached. His friendly smile only aggravated me more. I cast a suspicious look over Naru before looking back to the officer.

"Hello Ms. Taniyama, my name is Detective Arakaki. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

I nodded my head slowly, pinning Naru with a glare. What had he said?

"You said the woman was blond, brown eyes, around 54 kilograms, and about 1 and a half meters tall. Is this correct as you remember it?"

I nodded.

"And you did not see her attackers face, but he was male, around 1 and 3 quarter meters tall with brown or black hair?"

I nodded again.

"And you said you had seen the woman on the resort before?"

And again, I nod.

"Okay ma'am, we are going to run down all of the leads we might have. However, Mr. Shibuya has brought it to my attention that you have had a recent head injury. Have you had hallucinations since this injury?"

Ah, so that's what made me suspicious.

I glowered heavily at Naru.

"No, I've never had any hallucinations since I hit my head and _Mr. Shibuya _can corroborate that," I spat, ice in my voice.

The detective smiled in an attempt to calm my rage.

"Very well. We will keep you posted." He turned to Naru and Lin. "The blood results will take 24 to 48 hours to receive. We will also check the description against all the current guests of the resort. I will keep you informed."

He thanked us, bowed to me, and left with the rest of the police who had lingered. I hopped up and began to walk towards the road, fury the reigning emotion. My hope was that I would storm off faster than they could catch me, and Naru would have to run after me, calling my name. I felt that, for Naru, would be some kind of indignity he didn't often suffer.

Disgustingly, Naru's and Lin's legs were so long they had no trouble catching up and falling in stride. I decided to pretend like I hadn't noticed them.

The car was waiting at the bottom of the hill, for which I was slightly glad to see. I honestly did not feel like walking back to the cabin. The driver stepped out and opened my door as we approached.

The return trip was filled with my furious silence, by which Naru was not bothered.

As we pulled up to the lake house, I threw open the car door before we had completely stopped, causing the driver to slam to a halt with a concerned, "Miss, please!"

His plea was barely heard as I jumped from the car and stormed into the cabin. I wasn't sure what I would do once I was inside, but my anger had not calmed.

"That was a pretty dumb move," came the cool, calm narcissist's voice from behind me as I was just deciding whether or not to lock myself in my room and pout.

However, now he had poked the hornets' nest. I rounded on him, but I was so angry I thought my head might explode from the heat of the emotion. I simply could no longer think straight.

And there he stood—mister infuriating himself—leaning easily against the wall like this was a normal conversation in the office and not a knock-down-drag-out fight. Oh I could knock that blank look off his face. I should hit him so hard, it'd wake up his dentist. I should—I should…

"Mai, you can continue being angry at me. I'm fine with that, because I stand by what I said," he stated, evenly. I really wanted to kick his shin. Surely _that'd_ stir an emotion in the smug jerk.

"Well, I'm glad you're fine with that because I am _so_ mad at you right now. _Hallucinations, Naru?!_ Really?!" I shouted.

He blinked.

With a half groan, half snarl, I violently threw my bag to ground and stamped into the kitchen.

My vision shook for a moment, and I became acutely aware of the pain throbbing in my head. Still, I only paused for a millisecond before reinstating my anger. There, however, was a definite decline in my furious movements.

"Mai, after the stress of this morning I would not be surprised if it was just too much."

"Too much?" I spat incredulously. I yanked the kettle from a cabinet and began to fill it with water. "After our _last _case when I was _much_ worse, you'd think _this_ was too much!? I only had one dream."

I put the kettle on the stove and reached up into another cabinet for a mug.

"You've never been this connected to a victim before," he muttered very quietly.

Just then, my head pounded dangerously and my grip on the handle of the cup slipped. It fell to the counter and shattered, sending ceramic shards skidding over my skin. I cried out.

Next second, Naru was there—one hand clutching my now bleeding fingers, the other planted on my hip to guide me to the sink. He turned on the water and let the cool water splash over my hand. The scratches were not too deep, luckily, but they still stung. As Naru turned off the tap and patted my hand dry with a towel, I turned my head into his shoulder.

The room was spinning and I suddenly felt extremely tired. Naru sighed as he finished, allowing his hands to wind around my back. It was comforting, at the least.

"I didn't want this for you," I heard him breathe.

"I didn't hallucinate, Naru," I whimpered. I felt my legs give in slightly, and I slumped against him more. He just held me quietly for a moment.

"You've always believed me before. Why don't you now?" I whispered. At this I heard him sigh again.

"Mai," he soothed, gently rubbing my back. "Even if I do, we have to have evidence to prove it to others."

I leaned back and looked him in the eye. "But do _you_ believe me?" I asked.

I was still dizzy, but the worst of it seemed to have passed. I mainly could feel the overwhelming exhaustion settling into my bones.

Naru looked into my eyes with his guarded expression and I realized he did not. Even if he believed me somewhat, the investigator—the impartial, skeptical investigator—inside him could not entirely dispel all doubt from his mind.

And, for some reason, this hurt more than anything else.

"Naru, I saw her—that woman—I _saw_ her. It wasn't a hallucination, it was real. I know it is. Please, you have to believe me." My voice broke as tears slipped from my eyes.

I could see guilt fill the lines of his face before he pushed his emotions back behind the barrier.

"It was _real_, Naru," I said with conviction. "Please."

He regarded me, and I could actually feel the internal struggle seeping from his skin. I looked at him as he thought it over. Then, finally, he bent his forehead to mine.

"I will believe you unless evidence to the contrary is found," he muttered. I relaxed back into his embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered. It was not a complete victory, but at least it was something.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I wasn't overly sure of how long we stayed like that, but later I could vaguely recall him guiding me up the stairs and into bed.

* * *

Just a small story builder, more to come later.

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife


	169. Haunting Life :20: Hidden Away 8

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 8 – The Memories of Those Left Behind**

* * *

July 8

Day 4

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, but it was still dark. My head barely ached anymore, which was a nice change. However, my stomach cramped with hunger.

As if to emphasize this, my abdomen emitted a deep, rumbling growl.

With that I slid out of bed and fumbled blindly for my slippers. I realized, as I managed to slide the last one on my foot, I was still in my clothes from the day before. Had I not changed for bed?

In fact, I could not even remember going to bed.

I wandered downstairs to find only a small light over the sink still on. I was surprised to not see Lin or Naru. Too be honest, I thought they hardly ever slept.

I guess this really is a vacation for them.

As my eyes scanned the room, I noticed a few take-out boxes. My stomach grumbled again, and I walked over to the table. I paused and considered the microwave, but thought better of it. It might wake Naru or Lin, and honestly I thought it would be better if they got some rest.

Hungry, I dug into one of the boxes.

Just then, a sudden sense of fear came over me. I straightened, slowly turning my head to check the room around me.

Nothing.

I stared out the back door, licking my dry lips.

"Mai?"

I all but fell out my chair with a squeak, swiveling to see Naru standing sleepily in the door jam.

"Naru," I breathed, my hand clutching my chest.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked.

I appraised his appearance for a moment, enjoying the dull blue of his pajamas. They really set off his eyes.

"Mai?" he muttered again, walking forward and sinking into a chair. He looked tired, and suddenly I returned to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Naru paused for a moment, running his hand through his hair. He looked so normal when he was tired, I thought, as he reached out and took my hand gently as if he did this all the time. The tips of his fingers traced my knuckles.

"Nevermind, but why are _you_ awake?" Naru repeated, pinning me with a gentle stare. I swallowed, but waved my hand at the food.

"I-I was hungry," I muttered. He looked at the boxes.

"You're eating it cold." It was more of a statement than a question, but I still nodded. Naru sighed and took the food to the microwave.

I watched him warm the noodles, before placing them on a paper plate. He walked back to the table, sliding the food in front of me. I gave him a thankful smile.

Silence seemed to fill the room as I ate and he stared out the window. After my plate was almost empty, I paused and looked at him.

"Naru?"

His gaze met mine, and he seemed so calm I almost lost my nerve.

"I-I had a question about Gene."

Instantly, Naru stiffened and I bit my lip. However as he leaned back, I didn't feel like he was shutting down. On the other hand, it felt like he was steeling himself for this conversation—like he wanted to talk about it. I considered which question to ask first.

"Why was—why was Gene alone when he was-was…" I trailed off, not willing to say the word out loud. Naru closed his eyes and looked down. Tension filled the space between us as he mulled over his response.

I chewed my lip and waited.

Then Naru leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the table.

"I'm not entirely sure why, exactly, he insisted on coming alone," Naru began hesitantly. I sat very still. "All I know is one day he decided to go. Three weeks after, I saw the vision of him being murdered."

Naru paused and I swallowed, remembering the headlights and the feeling of the car.

"So you moved to Tokyo?" I asked "To find him?"

Naru's eyes returned to mine, and I caught my breath. The deepness of the sorrow and—and guilt—that I saw there pushed me to reach out and take his hand. I saw a gentle glow around him, and I could _feel_ his emotions. They were there—deep within my chest—like I, myself, felt them. I choked back a sob as tears filled my eye.

Naru looked at the table.

Was this how Naru felt? Was he always like this? How had I—how could I not have known? I mean—I knew he felt guilt and pain—but never to this extent. Naru was practically torturing himself—suffocating under a massive amount of grief and self-loathing and I had never said anything.

I was standing, crossing to his chair before I realized my own intention. Naru looked up just as I descended on him, my arms wrapping firmly around his neck. I could feel him freeze.

"I'm sorry, Naru, I'm so sorry about Gene," I breathed, tears already in the corners of my eyes. Slowly, as if he was coming to life, Naru wound his own arms about my midriff and gently pulled me into his solid embrace. I eventually came to rest on his lap, his face buried into the crook of my neck. His grip tightened until it truly felt like he clung to me for dear life.

He didn't cry—no—Naru was likely far beyond tears, but I could tell—could feel the strength of the emotion that currently rocked him. As if he had never before truly sat and thought about his agony, Naru seemed to finally realize the full force of his grief and he clung to me as if I were the only thing keeping him from sinking into it.

I cried. I cried a whole lot as I squeezed his shoulders.

After several minutes I found some resemblance of composure and whispered, "It's not your fault."

I felt Naru freeze again and he pulled away to look at me, his eyes tracing every angle of my face. With a hard swallow, he replied, "I should have been here."

"And done what? Get murdered too?" I asked with gentle outrage. "Be honest, Naru, were you able to be there in that moment? Would Gene have even let you come? What could you have done if you were here? You wouldn't have known where a hospital was—would've had no one to call for help."

"At the very least," Naru began in quiet voice, "I could have been there with him—so he wasn't alone and scared."

I shook my head slowly, mouth opening and closing as I tried to find the words to my next sentence. Naru beat me too it.

"You _felt_ him die, Mai. You _know_ how he was feeling and what he was thinking. He was all al-alone." Naru's voice seem to catch in his throat and he closed his eyes and looked past my shoulder.

I let the memory of the dream wash over me. The water—the fear—how useless my fight had been.

I brought my forehead to his, causing his eyes to look back at me just as my own lids closed.

"I've been there before, Naru—after my mom's—after Mom passed away. I felt like I should've been there with her, so she'd know she wasn't alone."

I paused and opened my teary eyes.

"But the fact of the matter is I wasn't and nothing will change that. Gene would not—_does not_—want you to torture yourself every day. Naru, we can't change the past. All we can do is everything in our power to make the future different. It doesn't mean we aren't sad, just that we keep living."

I bit my lip, the key to my mom's apartment heavy in my pocket.

"Those who are left carry the memories and hopes of those whom they have lost," I murmured, repeating the phrase my mom had so often told me about my dad. Naru's eyes widened slowly. "It would be rude to my mom and to Gene if we spent so much time wrapped up in their deaths that we forgot how to live, because we owe it to them to keep going. It doesn't mean we ever forget them—just that we honor their life by not giving up on our own."

I took a deep breath in against the massive lump in my throat. Naru just stared at me as I chewed the inside of my cheek.

Finally he looked away, out the window.

"It's amazing," he murmured, causing a small shock to run through me, "amazing that you have always been able to say the most resonant things to me."

I felt a tiny blush weave into my cheeks. I just watched him as he leaned against the back of the chair, one hand still on my hip—the other cupped over his mouth.

He looked very pale.

Unable to take the heavy silence much longer, I reached out and touched his cheek with my fingertips. He turned to look as I withdrew my hand, catching it in his own.

Naru pulled me forward, causing me to crash into a breath taking embrace. He clutched the back of my head, fingers knotting in my hair.

"I don't understand how you are so much like him," he whispered roughly. My eyes shot open.

I was like Gene?

A sudden wave of fear gripped me and I gasped loudly. Naru jerked away, holding me at arm's length as if he thought he had hurt me.

But I could no longer see him. I was somewhere dark, whimpering for help as pain radiated from several points in my body. I shuddered and realized Naru was calmly calling my name. I managed to bring him into focus as the vision faded

He looked at me with a calculating look.

"What did you see?"

Naru watched as I began to shake.

"The woman," I croaked, fear tightening my chest, "she's still alive and—and she's scared. She's hurting badly. Naru—we have to find her."

* * *

I wanted to just make a statement here because one of my readers messaged me a while ago with advice on handling negative feedback. I asked them what this negative feedback had said. Guys, I'm sorry. If you think it is okay to get on this sight with an anonymous review and lambast a writer with your words, including no positive encouragement, and leave no way for a writer to question or clarify your words then you have done nothing but be an insufferable jerk. I've actually gotten to where I will just delete your review because it is not worth my time if you wish to only be negative, but there are some writers on this sight who are newer and younger and need their confidence built up. Unless you are a world acclaimed author with a bachelors in English, then don't go all high and mighty on someone. I know I'm preaching to the choir for the most part, but guys just remember that people do read these reviews and if you wouldn't say it to their face, don't say it on fanfiction. Thanks.

I digress. I'm just really happy I finally got this update out. Anyways…

Update Soon,

-mytruthaboutlife


End file.
